Unexpected new life
by unkown69
Summary: After Egypt sam thought that he could get his semi normal life back, but he had forgotten that his old life had ended and that this was a whole new life he was living.
1. starting slow

Please note that these characters belong to their original creators as do any songs used in this fiction, not me, this is just my take on what might happen enjoy and let me know what you think.

New life can not exist in the same form as old life, but when the old life dies new worlds begin for that new life.

Time had passed since Egypt, for some only a few weeks, for others those weeks felt like a life time, sam had gone back to collage, he had decided on a semi normal life of going to classes and spending time with bumblebee, it was the best he could hope for given what had happened, but he felt better about this than he had thought he would, the classes with his crazy professor didn't seem as bad with bumblebee around, every time he was shot an insult he pictured bee breaking down the wall and picking up the jerk by his ankle then holding him in front of sam until he apologised, little things like that got him through the day.

If he said things were perfect then he would have been lying, over the weeks things between him and mikaela had started to drift apart again, he felt that he had tried his best to keep them together, but in the real world he had been distant with her after about a week of trying, it wasn't that he wanted to be that way, he liked her but there was nothing pulling him, keeping him there, he didn't know when it had started was it lately or had it just been there from the start, either way she had gotten upset with him for the "lack of communication" as she put it, his thoughts shifted suddenly as the professor called out "class is over everyone and Mr Witwicky" primus he hated that man, as he got up to leave he found him self looking out the window, there sitting in the sun light was bee, waiting for him, like he did every day, sam's mind went hazy at the thought of getting in bee's alt form and hitting the road, he was yanked out of his thoughts when a dull pain shot through his right arm, leo had yanked on it to get sam's attention, not knowing that sam was having trouble with that arm, well it had started with that arm but now the dull thudding had moved up past his shoulder and across his chest towards the other arm and down his back, he punched leo in the shoulder to make him let go, not really thinking what he was doing or where he was, leo cried out "what was that for?" drawing stares from the class room shrinking back from the on lookers he and sam left the room quickly.

When they had managed to get away from prying eyes and ears leo asked "why'd you hit me?, I only wanted you to get going", sam turned to him and said "my arm still hurts and after what I went through I still need a little time to get over being sore every where", though that wasn't true after what had happened sam hadn't felt sore sure he had before the whole dying thing but after he came back he hadn't, he was a little shocked but the pain he had before was gone, it was only after a few days that the dull pain had started, sam unconsciously moved his hand over his chest feeling the warmth and the beating rhythm of his heart, that was working fine he was standing, talking, walking, so the pain was just a leftover from being in the middle of a war, nothing more, his thoughts turned back to the yellow and black camaro, his camaro sitting waiting for him all alone, he started walking away as leo was still talking in a conversation that sam had left some time ago, "hey where are you going?" leo called "just for a drive" sam answered, "again" was all leo said.

As sam walked over to bee he put his hand on the hood and stroked his finger along as he made his way to the door, bee hummed happily as sam got in, with out a word the autobot started his engine and roared away turning heads as he went, sams thoughts drifted through the many times he had done this since he got back, after dying in Egypt sam had found that bumblebee had refused to leave his side for more than a few minutes, at first sam felt a little crowded but after seeing bee's sad expression when he mentioned that he might need a little space sam decided that letting bee have his way was for the best, after all bee was his friend with feelings of his own and bee felt that he had let sam down and nothing sam said would change that feeling, so be had vowed to stay with sam at all times. Driving down the road sam again tried to remember the number of times he had done this with bee, 12 times,18, more it seemed the more he though about it the more it seemed that he had done this almost every day since he'd gotten back, as soon as classes were finished he and bee just left for hours at a time, deep in though sam stroked his fingers along the steering wheel, down the gear stick and along the seat, the leather felt so soft like it could just melt away if he took his hand away, he relaxed into it not knowing that bee was loving this contact as much as he was, the feeling of his sam touching him like this was almost to much to handle.

Slowly bee found his way to a small clearing near a lake and pulled into it, the sun was moving towards the horizon and bee wanted to spend time with sam in his robot mode, after bee pulled up sam slowly got out, not really wanting to break contact, when he did bee changed and sat down in front of him, sam walked over wanting to get on bee's lap much like a small child would, but just as he reached out to get a hand hold so he could clime up his right arm burned with pain like before but stronger and deeper bee moved suddenly but sam stopped him saying "I'm ok bee, it's just a little sore again", bee tilted his head optics filled with concern after a few minutes the pain melted away and sam started climbing on to bee's lap, the rusty sound of bee's voice filled the air "are you all right, you need someone to take a look at that", sam smiled and replied "it's ok, after all I've been through it's supposed to hurt a little from time to time" as he said this he shifted back against bee's chest and started stroking bee's leg not really paying attention to what he was doing, though this felt really good to bee he was still worried about sam, but knowing sam as he did, he knew when to leave something alone for a while, so bee changed the subject, "hows kaela?, have you spoken to her lately", bee really didn't want to know but needed to talk about something, sam just let out a sigh and said with a relaxed but truthful tone "I haven really spoken to her lately bee, I must be the worlds worst friend", bee almost fell over, sam said the word friend, not boyfriend, just friend, looking at him bee could see that sam was relaxing into what looked like light sleep, bee stopped him self from asking what sam meant by friend, part of him thinking that sam was tired and didn't need questions right now, while another part thought he didn't want an answer to that question, just as his thoughts were running through his processor in a seemingly endless loop he caught sight of sam stirring form the light sleep in pain rubbing his arm, ready to ask questions and race sam to ratchet for as many test's as he could think of, he started to speak only to be stopped by sam saying "can you put on some music bee while we watch the sun set", not wanting to distress sam with questions his radio switched on and "some day, some how, I'm gonna make it all right but not right now" filled the air, sam shifted relaxing as the sun bathed the clearing in warm orange and reds he started stroking bee's leg again bee responded by stroking sam down the back, this seemed to help sam forget about the pain and drift off to sleep, with the faint sound of bee saying "I will always be here".


	2. night lights

Please note that these characters belong to their original creators as do any songs used in this fiction, not me, this is just my take on what might happen enjoy and let me know what you think.

The sun had set by the time sam woke up, the red and orange replaced by black, though the air was cold sam was still warm thanks to bumblebee, his large hands were wrapped around sam's body keeping him warm,when sam shifted bee moved his fingers aside so he could look at the teen, sam stretched and said grudgingly "we'd best head back now, before it gets to late", bee's only answer was a slight whirring of gears as he gave a small nod. The trip back was quite sam drifting between awake and asleep the whole way, when bee pulled into the parking lot outside dorm he opened the door and shuddered a little to wake his passenger fully, sam got out running his fingers along bee as he went, one last touch before going inside, bee ran one more scan before sam left, the readings were mostly normal but he was still worried for sam.

Inside the dorm most of the other student's were either studying or out at some party or another, sam walked into his room only to find leo getting ready to leave, "have a good ride?" leo ask with an air of sarcasm, "I just needed to get away for a little while" sam blankly answered, while leo finished putting the last touches to his look for the ladies, sam slumped down in front of his computer, their jerk professor had handed out an assignment that could only be finish with a gruelling 50 page essay with more details than most people would normally want, sam looked at the computer like it was a decepticon mocking him, looking over what he had to do sam didn't notice leo talking to him until leo gently tapped him on the shoulder, "what?" sam asked, "I said I was going out do you want to come?" leo repeated, as much as sam wanted to turn his back on the computer and papers in front of him he couldn't, this had to be done by morning, so his only answer was "I gotta get this done leo", leo just shrugged his shoulders as he went out the door. Turning back to the computer sam rubbed his tired eyes, though he had spent the past few hours asleep he still felt like sleep had eluded him for days on-end, staring at the screen his eyes closed once, twice, then shut tight as he dropped off to sleep again.

Dark clouds and jagged rocks filled sam's vision, a cold blew past him as he stood alone in this place, then voices filled the empty air "you have done well", "you saved optimus prime", "and in turn saved your world", "this gift of life we give to you so that you may do so again when fate calls upon you ", with that sam bolted awake, it was past midnight and he had done nothing, reaching for the keyboard he stopped, the screen was full of text, looking over it, he found that there was a complete report, everything he needed, nothing was missed, not wanting to foul his luck sam decided to print off the report ready for morning, he wanted to see that jerks face when he handed it over, if it was heavy enough maybe even drop it on the guys foot by accident, just as the printer stirred to life the door opened and leo came back in, he looked at sam, then at the computer, then the printer working hard on sam's report, "how'd you finish that?" he asked shocked, he'd seen sam when he left and sam looked like he was ready to fall asleep at any moment, not really want to or having an answer sam just said "hey I do my best thinking when I go for a drive with bee" that was partly true he did think well with bee around just not about college, leo flipped through the report while sam stretched the kinks out of his back, "man, you write like this after one little drive, maby I should go next time", the words left his mouth and leo regretted it more than anything he had ever said in his life, sam was looking at him with a death glare that would have made megatron proud, leo's face took on a look of fear that shouldn't have been possible for some one, sam felt something inside him boil up the moment he heard the words, how could leo even think of going for a drive with him and his bee, no-one was to share that, no-one, leo backed out of the room like he was facing a deceptcion, fumbling for the door handle he opened the door saying "I-I think there's another party startring right about now and I should go", sam nodded slowly, dangerously, leo tore out of there feeling lucky to be alive, with leo gone the thing inside sam settled down when thoughts of just sam and bee heading down the road to some quite spot filled his mind, he let out a breath that he hadn't realised he'd been holding in and calmed down, his eyes shifted to the parking lot where bee sat, waiting for him, protecting him, sam smiled and put his hand to the glass, the dull ache that was always with him lessened the more he thought of bee.

The phone rang just pulling sam from his thoughts, he picked and answered not really paying attention. |Mikaela dialled the number she had called so many times before, the last time she had called sam harsh words had been spoken, by her and her alone, she felt like sam was ignoring her like he didn't care, but that wasn't true, she saw that after she calmed down, sam was just distant, not just from her but from everyone except bumblebee, the two of them had gotten even closer in the past weeks, she had found out from ironhide when he gave an update to wheelie about autobot movements world wide, the phone rang but sam didn't answer, looking at the clock she wondered where he was, his classes should have finished by now, hours passed but still no answer from sam just a quick word with leo who said that "sam had gone for a drive with bumblebee again", the tone from leo was one of boredom, he hinted that this was all sam did when not in class. It was late to late to think this call was normal, she needed to talk to sam just this once to say sorry, to ask what was wrong, to find out if he still loved her, the sound of ringing filled the reviver again mikaela looked over at wheelie, he rolled over and put his small hand on his warrior goddess trying to comfort her, just as she had given up hope sam answered "hello"said a tired, dreamy voice, "sam" mikaela said as warmly as she could, hearing mikaela's voice caused sam to have feelings of guilt for the way he had treated her lately, they both tripped over each others words trying to apologise first, after a few awkward moments sam said "so, how are you", not "I miss you" or "I'm sorry I love you" just "how are you", it was then that mikaela accepted what she had feared, it was gone, what ever had been between them had vanished and sam still didn't really know, he just kept talking about things, every day stuff, he still cared but the way he was talking it was like he was chatting to one of the boys over lunch, there was nothing about him there, it was like that part of him that showed love and passion was somewhere else and it was trying to pull the rest of him with it, mikaela started talking back now, again biting back the tears, sam really didn't know he couldn't pick up anything from her, it wasn't like he was great at it before, but now it was gone that connection had snapped and he was just some friend on the phone, a friend who couldn't pick up what was wrong.

The conversation went on for a while all the time sam kept stealing glances out the window at bee, every now and then he was sure he could see lights flickering inside of bee but he put it down to his feeling of exhaustion. Out side there were lights inside of bee, points of light flickered around inside him trying to take a shape and then fell apart, bee let out a curse in Cybertronian, he calmed himself and tried again the lights danced around took shape the form shook and shuddered until it settled and the light faded, sitting in the drivers seat was a teenager about sam's age his build was bigger than sam's but his height was the same, a hand moved up to the rear-view mirror turning it so this unknown teen could see him self, blue eye's widened in shock as if seeing something for the first time, the face they belonged to had soft rounded features, blond spiked hair with black streaks and a single ear ring on the left ear, as his gaze moved down the sleeveless yellow and black jacket caught his eye, the dim light outside showed it poorly, but it looked great even in that half light below the jacket were a pair of black pants that looked way to tight to be real, for a few moments the figure just sat studying his reflection, then a small smile, spread across the soft lips, "it worked" said an all to familiar British accent, bee had done it, this was more than just a hologram, this was a telepresent avatar, something few autobots had managed to make, he saw and felt everything like he was human, "yes" he said as he punched the air hitting his own roof, the yes was followed by "ouch", just as bee was celebrating he felt his avatar fade and fall apart, he had used to much energy in his attempts and needed to rest, feeling stasis take over bumblebee drifted off waiting for morning when he would have a surprise for sam. The call from mikaela had just about finish when sam caught sight of bee settling down into stasis for the night, though mikaela had managed to hid what she was feeling from sam there was still a slight trace of something in her voice that unsettled him "are you sure your ok?" again his voice had the tone of a friend not a lover, "yeh" she replied holding back every thing she was feeling "I have to go now sam talk soon ok" were her last words before hanging up, everything that mikaela had been holding in rushed out as soon as the receiver hit the phone, tear filled eyes turned to wheelie, "I've lost him" was all she could say running out of the room, wheelie followed close behind, he had never seen his goddess like this.

A little unsettled by the call sam gathered his now printed paper into a neat pile and headed over to his inviting bed, the day had taken its toll on him and he wanted to rest, the pain in his arm had returned and he wanted the dull throbbing to be washed away by sleep, his eyes scanned the dark room one last time checking that everything was normal then fell shut, as sleep set in, sam's face showed signs of pain but he did not stir, the dark room began to lighten as a faint blue light flickered into being, it traced a pattern down sam's right arm then back to his chest, small pulses at first then more until a steady stream had formed following one of the veins in sam's arm, then another pulsing started down a new path following one of the other veins, this kept up until only energy flowed in and out of sam's arm, the room glowed with is light until sam turned over pulling the arm under neath him.


	3. morning rush

Please note that these characters belong to their original creators as do any songs used in this fiction, not me, this is just my take on what might happen enjoy and let me know what you think.

also i am trying to fix any mistakes that i might have miss in past chapters (i.e spelling, grammer)

Morning had come, warm sunlight bathed the room, the two sleeping teens were unaware of this fact, Leo was at last resting after creeping back into the room long after Sam had fallen asleep, he didn't want to risk Sam's wrath again, he had at last settled into the deep sleep that everyone craved when, a scream jolted him from his bed in the most painful way possible. Sam had been asleep while images and memories danced around his head, then he felt something, it started as warm and pleasant then it got hotter, until he felt like his arm was in something boiling, it was then that he woke up and the pain changed from boiling to white hot metal, he didn't want to scream but he couldn't stop him self, it over powered his self control in seconds, the noise he made was followed by the sound of something heavy crashing to the floor, only when Sam focused did he realise that it was Leo falling out of bed, Sam's eyes drifted to his burning arm, and everything went numb for a second even the searing pain, his arm was glowing blue, patterns of energy flowed up and down where the veins should have been, the light was strongest on his hand, it was so strong he could have used it to see in the dark, Leo turned round half in anger half, in fear, towards Sam just as he'd opened his mouth to ask what the hell Sam was playing at, he stopped dead, there was Sam holding his arm, blue light beneath the skin danced in an entrancing pattern, Sam looked from his arm to Leo the pain rising again, "get me to bumblebee" was all he could manage to say.

The sun felt good on his body as Bee came out of stasis, morning was here and he wanted to show Sam his surprise, his thoughts were jarred when he detected an energon signature near by, he quickly focused his scanners on the source it was in the dorms, near Sam, revving his engine he got ready for a fight hoping that Sam would be able to make it to him in time, as he watched the signal move closer he tried looking for the teens readings but could not find him anywhere, panic rising Bee started revving louder and louder, hoping that Sam would hear him and come running, the target he was tracking was about to exit the building.

Bee readied him self expecting a fight but he was not expecting the sight that came through the doors, Sam being almost carried by Leo, the energon was coming from him, it was so strong it was masking his normal readings, bee tore over to Sam opening his door on the way, Leo dropped his friend into the drivers seat and Bee shut the door, now that Sam was so close Bee scanned him in every way that he could, the readings made no sense Sam was reading as part organic part cybertronain, frantic Bee asked "sam, can you hear me are you ok?", it took a lot for Sam to be able to speak with all the pain he was feeling but he manage to for Bee "it hurts bee, I need to see ratchet" that was all Bee needed to hear, he sped off at full speed leaving Leo standing in his underwear surrounded by a cloud of dust.

As the road passed quickly beneath his tyres Bee commed Ratchet "ratchet are you there answer right now dam it", there was no response, then "what do you want this early and with that tone" came over the com link as Ratchet answered a little insulted, "it's sam he's hurt or something, I don't know what's wrong", Bee transmitted in a panic, "is this like the time he got the flu and you went driving around in the snow looking for chicken soup" Ratchet asked with a tone of indifference, a long insult in cybertronain followed across the com link before Bee said " here are his readings you tell me if it's the" more cybertronian foul language "flu", Ratchet went silent for far to long a time, Bee got really worried, "are you on your way here?" Ratchet finally asked, "what do you think" Bee sharply answered, "all right just don't wast your time getting to the support base" Ratchet responded as he closed the com link.

Bee travelled as fas as he could, ignoring every speed limit as much as he could, nothing else mattered, not the law, not the other autobots, not even himself, only Sam mattered, as time passed and the morning moved on towards midday, Sam felt the pain start to ease, it wasn't much at first but slowly the pain returned to the dull thudding pain that had been with him for the past weeks, relaxing he at last was able to talk to Bee more easily " bee, do you know what's happening" he asked, Bee responded with a tone of worry "no, but ratchet will figure it out I'm sure" there was a sound in his voice that said he wasn't, Sam stroked Bee's steering wheel wanting to comfort him as much as he wanted comfort himself, though he had been in pain he hadn't wanted to make Bee worry about him, now that the pain had eased a little Sam looked at his arm and hand, they looked almost normal aside from the blue light that was moving back and forth, maybe a little paler than before, than skin seemed to have faded, there was something like a small tint to his skin something he didn't reconsign, slowly he touched it expecting pain like before but every thing felt numb his normal hand could feel the skin on his altered hand just fine, but his altered hand just gave him a dull feeling of something touching it, the skin felt smother some how, like the touch of new metal, all this was to strange, he decided that these questions could until he could talk to Ratchet.

The last few miles to the base seemed to drag for Bumblebee, he was taking to long to get there, Sam need help and there was no way of going faster other than flying and Bee didn't feel like flagging down a passing Decepticon for a lift, as he got down to the last mile or so he commed ahead to the base for them to open the gate and let him through without stopping, his message said that "he would run straight through even if they didn't", the gate was opened just in time for a yellow camaro to race through like the hounds of hell were following, Bee didn't even try to stop until he saw the hanger that Ratchet was using as a medbay and only then it was just enough breaking for him to skid to a sharp stop in front of Ratchet.

Sam had dozed a little in the last few miles and was only woken by the force of Bumblebee at last stopping, looking through the wind-shield Sam could see that ratchet was standing in front of Bee's alt form waiting for him to get out, he shifted trying to get out only to be hit by a sharp pain in his shoulder, Bee's voice came over the radio "just wait a second", the air hummed and lights formed into a solid shape Sam's mouth fell open as before him sat a teenager with blond and black hair, the shock was replaced by the overwhelming feeling that he was safe with this guy, something in his mind just said Bumblebee, he reached out with his good hand, not really thinking and touched the soft skin of Bee's face, it felt incredible, perfect, like everything else about the Autobot, before he could touch any-more Bee took Sam's good hand in his own and said "I had hoped to show you this today, but not like this" he made a small gesture out his wind-shield as he said the words, Sam didn't care about that right now, Bee had done all this for him, made this new body for him alone, Sam wanted more than anything to explore Bee's new form, but Bee slipped away from him as his avatar got out, the contact was lost for just a second though as Bee opened the drivers door and lifted Sam out like he weight nothing, carrying him bridal style to the waiting Ratchet.

Ratchet had never seen this before only heard about it, a telepresent avatar, a construct of energy and nano parts that gave an Autobot another form that could be used interact with his environment, judging by the smile on Sam's face Bee had done a good job with his, "so when did you work out how to do this?" asked Ratchet, "just last night" replied Bee. He felt a little sad that Ratchet had seen this as well on the first day of him using this form, Bee had wanted the first day really to be just be him and Sam who knew that he was the one inside this new body, Sam hugged close to Bee as he was carried to a human sized exam table, slowly Bee put his most treasured love down on the table, when he started letting go of Sam so he could walk away the teen grabbed him and pulled him back, Bee looked him in the eyes and saw that Sam wanted him there with so much right now, so Bee sat beside him just holding Sam's good hand.

Ratchet had been watching all this with interest, this at least explained Bee's actions of late and the things he'd said, "ahh young love" Ratchet thought, "ok now let me scan you sam, bumblebee you need to let him go for a few seconds while I do this" Ratchet waited for his words to reach Bumblebee who was intent on trying out his new body by feeling all the different textures of Sam's hand, when he finally realised that he needed to let go for ratchet to do his work, said Ratchet was lightly tapping his foot, moving over just enough so that he wouldn't throw off the readings, Bee nodded as his face filled with a slight blush that made Sam think he'd died and gone to heaven weird arm and all, Sam's vision of bee was broken by a flashing red light that scanned up and down his body, each time the light passed over him something different was analysed, after about a minute Ratchet had finished with the scan and was processing the data, Bee edged back over to Sam and took the normal hand in his own again, holding on to the hand like a life line, minutes passed and Sam grew worried, See could tell he felt Sam's heart rate increase as the minutes when by, finally Ratchet spoke, Sam gripped hard expecting the worst.


	4. hidden truths

Please note that these characters belong to their original creators as do any songs used in this fiction, not me, this is just my take on what might happen enjoy and let me know what you think.

also i am trying to fix any mistakes that i might have miss in past chapters (i.e spelling, grammer)

please note that (%$£&^%) means Cybertronian cursing

Ratchet at last broke the tense silence, "this may take some time to explain" was all he said before getting down into a sitting position, he looked Sam right in the eye's and started speaking with the softest, calmest tone he could manage, this didn't bode well, Ratchet was famous for his great medical skill and equally bad bed side manner, the fact that he was doing everything he could to soften this blow made Sam's blood run cold and caused Bumblebee to hold on to him even tighter than Sam was, Ratchet could tell that the pair were worried, "let me start by saying that what is happening is not life threatening, you will make it through this in one piece but there will be some changes to you physically" Ratchet waited for this information to sink in.

Sam was hit by two thoughts at once the first was that he was going to live and that was good, the second was that he was going to change, that was not so good, would he have two heads?, four arms?, what?, Ratchet hadn't said, just that he was going to change, as these thoughts ran round Sam's head, Bumblebee was just focusing on the fact that Sam was going to live, no matter what else Sam would still be here, that meant a lot to Bee and if Sam changed then he would be with him through it all to the end and beyond.

When first piece of information had sunk in a little Sam asked "what kind of changes?", again Ratchet paused, not working things out like before but choosing the right words, "there is no simple way to put this" Ratchet at last said, "you are turning into a Cybertronian, an Autobot to be exact", again Ratchet waited for this to sink in, but Sam quickly blurted out "how big?", "there's no way to tell for sure, you won't be any smaller, but you may grow larger and if that happens the process may take some time to complete and during that time you body will most likely be in stasis due to the energy required", this information took longer to sink in, again opposing thoughts entered Sam's head the first being that if he stayed the same size then he might be able to pass him self off as human in the same way the Decepticon Alice had when she had tried to get information from him,

though the thought of her in general made him feel sick,. he would still be able to attend college and speak to the government on behalf of the Autobot's.

The opposite of these thoughts was that if he grew to a full size Autobot how would he ever be able to live a normal life, he could hardly go to college like that, even if it would make a few things easy like doing research on the internet in seconds or smiling as his professor tried to hand him a bad grade while Sam had a cannon as big as the man's head pointed at him, these thoughts were interrupted be a very strange image. It was one of an Autobot, him as an Autobot sitting in class like everything was normal, no-one in the class noticed that he was different, even though he needed an entire side of the lecture hall just to sit down, there was his jerk professor scared out of his mind by the huge armored, heavily armed student who had just answered one of his hardest questions with ease, normally such a student would have received a sharp remark but he daren't say anything back this time, Sam's thoughts took another u-turn, how could he even think that would be fun, his life was over if that happened, there would be no-one who wanted him, no-one at all in his life, not even Bee would want to be with him, would he, Bumblebee had heard everything ratchet had just said too, but he had not let go of Sam, he just held on tighter.

Coming out of his thoughts sam looked at his Bee again, Bee's avatar showed signs of worry for Sam, but he didn't look repulsed or horrified at the fact that Sam was changing, he just wanted for the teen to be safe and in-between the worry there was Bee's normal expression, the one that Sam had come to know as the the one the Autobot wore just for him, Sam hadn't wanted to say what he was feeling, he didn't know what he was feeling, but the words came out anyway "what if I turn into a monster?", Bee let go of his hand, Sam felt that his heart would stop there and then with that act, but he then felt Bee's soft, strong, loving hands on his face, those blue eyes staring straight into his, as if Bee was looking into his soul, the words that followed made him feel better than he had ever felt in his whole life, "you will never be a monster to me, no matter what you think, or feel, or or what anyone says, you will always be beautiful to me", Sam saw the blush spread across Bee's face, he knew that the Autobot meant every word with all his spark, Sam wanted nothing more than for Bee to hold him until the hurt went away, but one more question forced it's ugly way into his mind, "how did this happen", the words slipped out with out him realizing.

Ratchet coughed and said, "this is the complicated part" like the rest was easy, "sam you have a piece of the allspark in you, no more than a splinter of the small shard you touched, but it still has a lot of power in it, while your body was still functioning normally, I.E still alive, it was mostly dormant, but when you died in Egypt it reacted to your body like like it was a spark-less shell and created a new spark inside you, this spark started changing your body first healing it, then altering it, starting with your heart, I believe this is one of the reasons the the matrix reacted to you after you came back, because by then you were already part Cybertronian" Ratchet paused at this point, then slowly shifting his head down and continued "you may even be a prime",the news hit Sam hard, not only was he no longer human, but he may even by one of the leaders of the Autobots, this was just to much for him he wanted the world to go away, he wanted all this to be a dream.

Bumblebee could tell that this last piece of information was to much for Sam, he didn't know how he just knew, Bee gathered Sam up in his arms with little protest, after all he had been through the teen still trusted Bumblebee with his life and Bee was glad of that more than anything, while he carried Sam Bee opened his com link and told ratchet he needed to take his charge somewhere safe and most importantly private, Ratchet said over the link "there are some empty barracks near by, I'll make sure that you aren't disturbed" ratchet stopped for a second as Bee put Sam in his drivers seat, looking over the young Autobot's avatar, taking readings, as Bee started his engine Ratchet commed him and said "I take that you'll be using your avatar to stay close to sam", Bumblebee replied "yes I'm not leaving him alone", "in that case I'll be along in a few hours with something that will help you do that".

Bee was confused by what ratchet had said, what could help him and how, thought this was a puzzle bumblebee had more something important to do, he needed to look after Sam, so he raced out of the hanger and over to one of the empty barracks, once there he lifted the teen out of the drivers seat and carried him in to the dark room, switching his avatar to night vision Bee quickly found an empty bunk an put Sam on to it, then he looked for the light switch, after the lights over head had flickered to life be went back to Sam, and sat near him, watching him stare at a spot on the floor, Bee could almost hear the thoughts running round in the teen's head, one thing leading to another then back to the start, though be could have broken the loop and made Sam talk about what he was feeling Bee decided to just sit and watch, waiting for Sam to be ready to talk.

Time passed slowly for Bumblebee, the seconds seemed to drag by like they were taunting him, just as he had decided to rip the %$£&^% clock from the wall Sam spoke for what seamed the first time in days, "what am I supposed to do bee, how do I deal with all this, what if I get things wrong, what do I do?", Bee looked at him taking Sam's altered hand in his own, holding it gently, "no matter what sam I will always be here for you, no matter what, if you fall I will catch you, if things go wrong I will make them right, you just do what you always do and I will be there for you through it all", Sam heard the words, he knew that bee would do all that for him, but he still felt like everything was falling apart, that he would have nothing left after all this was over.

He carried on "what do I tell my parents, what to I tell mikaela, how do I go to college", again Bee answered him with words of comfort, but still Sam carried on, this kept up until Sam asked "what if I look like megatron", Bumblebee took hold of both Sam's hands, this time holding on tightly and said word's straight from his spark, partly out of love, partly out of the need to reach Sam, "sam no matter what you look like, no matter what happens I love you, I always have and I always will, no matter what", these words reached Sam more than any others could have, Bee loved him, he said that he loved him, that it would never change, it was one thing, one thing that was solid in a world that was falling apart, everything that had been troubling him melted away, only Bee remained, only his word's, his touch, his face, his lips, his lips that had never been kissed, slowly Sam moved forward closing the space between them.

The first touch was soft as silk, like nothing Sam had ever felt before, slowly Bee hands let go of Sam's hands, moving his own round Sam's back holding him, caressing him, Sam's hand's moved as well one arm around bee's neck the other running through the soft hair, Sam didn't like this, it was his altered hand and every thing still felt numb, he wished that he could really feel Bee's hair, the few strands that had brushed against his other arm felt so soft, as if he had just flipped a switch Sam suddenly felt soft hair filling his palm, Bee's hair, the hand had feeling but not like before everything was enhanced, lost in these new feelings Sam suddenly found that he needed to breath, pulling back Sam looked at Bee's panting face then at his hand, "did I do something wrong" Bumblebee asked nervously, "no you were great bee, it's just I suddenly got feeling in my hand and your hair felt so soft and I needed to breath and.." Sam never got finish what he was saying as Bee started exploring Sam's mouth again, they both fell back onto the bed exploring each others body's with new senses for the first time, neither had done this before so things were taken slowly, each feeling remembered each patch of skin explored inch by inch.

Things were going great until Bee let go of him and sat bolt upright, Sam looked confused and worried before Bee gave him a small smile then he turned to the door and a loud knock came from the other side, when Bumblebee opened it Sam could see Ratchet standing there he was bent down so he could hand something over, Bee took the object and plugged it into the wall, when Sam managed to get a good look at it the this strange device he was hit by how it reminded him of some strange sci-fi prop from old movies, it was all metal with circuits attached here and there, the top had a glowing blue dome the seemed to pulse, with energy, like a mini lighting storm had been bottled up inside, Sam's attention turned back to the open door Ratchet crouched there telling Bumblebee what it was "this remote charger will power your avatar, without pulling power from your real body, that means that you won't need to go into stasis for as log as you have been doing, so long as your avatar spends at least four to five hours in range of it, that range is one hundred yards and as for sam I don't care that you were being careful with each other, he needs his rest, so no physical activity beyond the daily norm and you know what I mean by that bumblebee" on hearing this Bumblebee pulled a face at Ratchet and slammed the door shut, Sam heard ratchet walking off the sound of each foot step hitting the ground heavily.

Bee turned back to Sam from the looks of things Ratchets interruption had allowed the events of the day to catch up with him, he walked over and put his hand on his loves head, something he had seen the teens mom do when the he was ill, slowly Sam let his head fall back onto the pillow behind him he felt Bee's soft lips on his brow where moments before his love's hand had been, his love, that sounded so nice, so right, Sam's last image of the waking world that day was Bee watching over him, the last sound he heard was his own voice saying "I love you to my bumblebee", as Sam's eye's closed Bee laid down beside him wrapping his arm's round his one true love and let stasis take hold.


	5. dealing with the truth

Please note that these characters belong to their original creators as do any songs used in this fiction, not me, this is just my take on what might happen enjoy and let me know what you think.

also i am trying to fix any mistakes that i might have miss in past chapters (i.e spelling, grammer)

The night had passed peacefully, Bumblebee came out of stasis long before Sam woke up, the first rays of sunlight were trying to get through the window, though the room had been dark when they entered the night before, it was now starting to to fill with warm sunlight, Bee looked down at his sleeping lover, the night had taken it's toll, Sam had changed more than yesterday the blue currents of energy were now covering his whole chest and back down to his waist, his arms and hands were now a matching set, covered in blue trails of energy, Bee thought that the changes that would hit Sam the most were that his skin had changed from it's tan to the now pale tinted colour that his hand had taken on the day before and that the energy had now made it's way on to the right side of Sam's face, so that one half was different form the other, Bee was brought from his thoughts by the feeling of a hand on his own, Sam was awake and looking up at his worried face, "it's spread", the words were not a question, they were a statement, Bee could only nod in answer, "let me see?", on hearing the request Bumblebee got up and found a small mirror for Sam, when he cam back his love was wearing a worried expression, Bee paused "should I give him the mirror" he thought to him self, the choice was made for him when Sam said "bring it over here", slowly Bumblebee handed the mirror to Sam.

The mirror in his hands shook as it was raised to eye level, while Bee had been gone Sam had managed to get a good look at him self at least on his arm's and chest, the same blue glow was there, but at least the pain was gone from most of his body, only the parts that weren't lit up hurt, this was good in a way, but it told him the something had happened to his face as his left side was still a little sore. Now looking in the mirror Sam could see see his face, thought's of monsters from long forgotten horror movies filled his mind, these were followed by images of people turning away from his face rather than look at him, he would be alone, friendless and unloved, his hands tightened around the mirror, he wanted to get rid of it, to destroy it, as if doing so would take away that image and make him normal, just as he was about to throw the evil thing across the room Bumblebee stopped him, his hands took hold of Sam's and would not let go no matter how hard Sam tried to break free.

Slowly Sam settled down, his hand's relaxed and the mirror fell to the floor with a dull thud, Bee held on all the same, he looked Sam in the eyes. Those blue eyes were looking at him, into him, Sam shifted, he felt unclean looking like this in front of his beautiful, perfect, Bumblebee, he wanted to look away to hide in a corner and not bee seen, sure Bee had said that this wouldn't matter but Sam couldn't bring him self to believe it. Bee drew his face close to Sam's while the teen squirmed not wanting to be seen by anyone, Bee brushed his lips across his lovers, not a kiss just contact, soft and gentle, he needed the boy he held to look at him, slowly Sam looked Bee in the eyes, there was no shame there, no hate, no disgust, just love, a look he had seen in Bee's eye's so many time's before, a look that he had always liked but had only just come to realise what it meant, Bee loved him, this perfect being loved him, no matter what he looked like.

Sam's emotions broke and his head fell onto Bumblebee's shoulder, tears spilling forth, the Autobot just held him, keeping him safe, soon the tears gave way and Sam was exhausted, Bee gently lowered him on to the bed then wrapped his arms around him as he had done the night before, from outside the words "and I will always love you" came over the radio in Bee's alt form, Sam smiled as Bumblebee's avatar hummed along with the words, his hand's slowly stroking Sam's chest.

Sam felt safe, protected, like he always did with Bumblebee, he rested back feeling the warmth from the other being next to him, his mind not wanting to sleep again out of fear, the fear that there would be even less of Sam Witwicky left when he woke up, he shivered at the thought, then felt Bee's lips on the back of his neck, just a gentle contact like before, a message that Bumblebee was never going to leave him, Sam had started to relax just a little when he heard the door open, his eye's shifted to it expecting to see Ratchet or someone from the base. He nearly screamed when he saw Mikaela standing there, for a few seconds she said nothing, then commented "why when I walk into your room are you always in bed with someone"

The morning had gone better than it should have, Mikaela had come to the realisation last night that Sam no-longer loved her, that hurt, realising that her boyfriend no longer wanted her, but it was over too quickly, once the tears were gone, once Wheelie had held her hand, once she had slept, not even having cried her self to sleep, she had been alright, it didn't hurt, it was like she had known all along that there was nothing there, like she had been through the worst of it and now it was just some shock that she had not dealt with before and she was better now it had left her system. Mikaela thought about things, about Sam, how should she feel towards him, should she hate him, no Sam had done nothing really that was the worst part, he had been nice, been a friend, that was it, he had just been a friend, nothing more, he probably still didn't realise that he was no longer in love with her, but if he wasn't in love with Mikaela then with who, who had he been thinking of all those times when he seamed to fog out and drift away, there were lots of girls in college, of every type a guy could fall for and more, but who, if Leo knew then he was a much better actor than Mikaela gave him credit for, this puzzle sent her head spinning for most of the morning.

As lunch arrived Mikaela found that she had managed to get little work done, the Witwicky puzzle was still running round in her head, she had spent some time with him, spoken to him, there had to be something that pointed to who he had fallen for, there was no girl that he spent time with, no guy either, in fact Sam had been spending less and less time with people, she could understand, after everything he had seen and done it was hard to connect with anyone not in the loop, even she had found her self feeling alone at times. Sam just seemed to spend his time studying or driving with Bumblebee, so there was little change there, time dragged on as the solution continued to dance around her just out of reach.

It was only when a woman's voice yelled across the street that Mikaela finally found an answer that fit, "I swear to god that you love that car more than me", the woman was hurling abuse at her husband who at that time was rubbing a small mark on the hood of his shiny new car, bought by the looks of thing's as part of a mid-life crisis. "Maybe I lost out to a car", the thought was in her mind for less than a second, less time than anyone can do just about anything in, but in that second a thousand pieces fell into place and locked together, she said the name with out thinking "Bumblebee", images of all those little drives, of Sam's hand on the wheel, patting it gently, his other hand on the gear shift, staying there just that little bit to long, images of how Sam seemed only to relax when Bumblebee was around.

This hit hard, the other woman was in fact a car come giant robot, but it made sense, Sam had been spending all his time with Bumblebee and Mikaela had let it happen, in fact she had helped it along at times by saying that Sam could spend time with Bee if he wanted to and she would just catch up with them later. Mikaela sat there stunned, had Sam been two timing her from the start, anger rose a little, then fell when she thought of how clueless Sam was when it came to matters of the heart, it had taken her this long to figure it out, so Sam would have no clue unless, unless Bumblebee had made the first move, sure Bee was a good friend but would he have done this behind her back, again the answer was no, Bumblebee would never do anything to hurt any human, especially his friends, no if Bee had felt that way he would have stayed silent for Sam's sake, the yellow Autobot would do anything for for his friend, even suffer pain like that.

The more Mikaela thought about it, the more she realised that Bee had probably felt that way about Sam for a long time, maybe even from the start. When Sam had told Bumblebee that he was going to college alone the warrior had gone to pieces, breaking down in tears, she on the the other hand while being a little sad was ok with it, even then Bee had put all his spark into caring for Sam and the thought of being apart was just to much, feeling guilty and deflated the last piece fell into place, she had been the other woman, Sam's first true love had always been that car, the night she called Bee "a piece of crap camaro" Sam had been devastated, the look of hurt on his face haunted her more than anything right now.

It was simple, Bee had been there first, last and always, she had pulled Sam away from his true love and now he was finding his way back, a weak smile crossed her lips, they belonged together and she didn't, she was only a friend, some one who under stood them.

Later in the day Wheelie came over in his alt form, the little monster truck flashed his lights rapidly, Mikaela followed him inside where transformed into his robot mode, "what's wrong?" she asked, "it's bad my goddess, I got a message from ratchet he says that sam is, well it's hard to explain, he says that sam's going through some changes and there gonna be hard on him, ratchet wants you there to help, he thinks sam will need you as a friend", Wheelie didn't understand why Mikaela looked so sad when he told her after all the crying she had done last night. Mikaela was sad, because Sam was ill, but also because it seamed that Ratchet had figured out what was going on between the two of them, he had used the term "friend", not "mate" like he used to do. "Ok wheelie were heading out, i'm taking you on the plane with me so you'll have to stay in alt mode until we arrive ok", Wheelie just nodded at Mikaela's request, quickly the two left for the airport and boarded a plane.

It was early morning when the plane landed, Mikaela and Wheelie were escorted to the base by Ratchet, he had been waiting for them at the airport for a few hours, along the way he told them what was happening to Sam, Mikaela was shocked and said that she would do what ever she could, though worried she felt a little guilty, part of her was glad that it was over with Sam, the mechanics of a relationship with him now would be hard to deal with.

When they arrived at the base Ratchet dropped them off out side the barracks where Sam was staying, she opened the door and was a little shocked by what she saw, it was not Sam's appearance that got to her it was the fact that in the time it had taken her to get there Sam had ended up in bed with a guy that could be no-one other than Bumblebee. The look on Sam's face had made the trip worth it if nothing else, he looked like a dear caught in the head lights, after a few seconds all Mikaela could say was "why when I walk into your room are you always in bed with someone", the horror on Sam's face was priceless.


	6. family time

Please note that these characters belong to their original creators as do any songs used in this fiction, not me, this is just my take on what might happen enjoy and let me know what you think.

also i am trying to fix any mistakes that i might have miss in past chapters (i.e spelling, grammer)

The room was silent, Mikaela walked over to Sam and sat on the bed next to his, she said nothing, she just kept calm and quite. Sam was panicking in his mind, the last time this had happened Mikaela had given him a scornful look and walked out, now she was being calm and quite, this didn't bode well. Bumblebee watched as everything unfolded, he held on to Sam tightly as the teen got into a sitting position, Bee knew from his research that when an earth female acted like this it usually meant that there were no words to describe how angry she was, he watched her, while getting ready to protect Sam, he thought that Optimus would not mind to much if he fought her in his Avatar while defending Sam, it was his job after all.

Sam tried to speak, he wanted to explain what had happened, how Bee had been there for him when he was hurting, how he had made things better, that it was just to help, but he couldn't, it had been more than that, there were all these feelings, feelings for Bee, so strong that Sam could not ignore them or even lie about them. His lips moved as he tried to find the right words, but before he could say anything Mikaela put her finger on his lips stopping him, "before you say anything sam, I want to talk first" Sam just nodded as Mikaela went on "we haven't been close for some time now, since before Egypt, maybe even from the start, you haven't been there, part of you has never connected with me, an important part and I know why, that part of you connected to bumblebee" she paused at this and looked a little sad, before anyone else could speak she continued saying the words that needed to be said "it's always been you two and never us, you wanted to spend time with bumblebee no matter what came along, even when we went on dates he was there right along with us and let's face it the strongest kisses you ever gave me were all done when you were close to bumblebee, like you could only kiss that way when he was around".

Mikaela paused again, gathering her strength to say words that she had only thought before, "you fell for him and didn't even know it didn't you", she smiled weakly as Sam just blushed slightly, "I worked all this out yesterday and I'm glad to know that my intuition was right", she then looked at Bumblebee and said "I'm sorry bee, it must have been hard for you to sit there all that time and watch, not being able to have the one you wanted", Bee looked sad for a moment then asked "are you alright with all this?" he looked pleading as he said it, he wanted Mikaela to be ok with it but at the same time he didn't want to hurt a friend, "I shouldn't be, I should be angry, but I'm not, that just tells me more that I'm making the right choice" she looked over to Sam, he was taking all this in, trying to work out when his life had started getting so complicated, had it been the day he met the Autobots, or the day he first saw Mikaela, or maybe his life had always been like this and he just hadn't noticed.

"let's face it sam" Mikaela said, "you and I are good friends, we have been since that day at the lake, but we've never been lovers not even close" she searched his face looking closely for the little tells that she had learned to read, Mikaela could see that Sam agreed with her without him saying a word, "I'm glad that you agree sam, because it would have been hard for you to explain all those car washes you gave bumblebee, some of them were pornographic, watching you work so hard on all those little places, all those gentle little polishing sessions on bee's seats and dash", Sam's face turned red, the contrast with the blue making it look worse, "at least you could have knocked before you came in" Sam quipped back, "you think I was bad, just imagine if it had been your mom" Sam's face went from fire engine red to ghost white in a second, "I didn't know humans could change color like that" Wheelie said looking at Sam with interest, Mikaela just let out a laugh while Bee glared at the confused little salvage drone.

When they had settled down into a more relaxed state Mikaela asked "so are you two going to show me around your little love nest" Bee chuckle as Sam rolled his eyes, "come on it'll be fun, this must be the first military base we've seen in about two months, but first I think you should put on some pants" Sam stuck out his tongue, which caused Mikaeka to laugh when he found out it was glowing blue, "thank you for your pity" he said as he pulled up a pair of khaki pants that Bee had found in a cupboard. Mikaela stopped laughing when she felt a little hunger pang from her stomach, "let's grab something to eat first", Sam looked at her, normally he was the one who suggested going for food, "your hungry, normally I'm the one who wants to hit the junk food" he said laughing, "well when did you last eat?" Mikaela asked. When had he last eaten, Bee answered for him, "sam the last time you ate was lunch the day before yesterday", "what!!" Sam exclaimed, he should have been starving, seeing the shock on his face Mikaela said "we should talk to Ratchet".

The drive across the base wasn't as bad as Sam had imagined it would be, the few soldiers that crossed their path just gave a small nod or saluted Bumblebee as he drove past. Ratchet was in the hanger in his alt mode, he looked like any other rescue vehicle. When Bee approached Ratchet shifted from his vehicle mode to robot mode, he stood and stretched as if getting the kinks out, "all right what is it" he asked with a gruff tone looking at Bumblebee, Sam got out, he still felt weak but he could at least manage to walk on his own now, "I need to talk some more ratchet", the Medbot looked down at Sam when he heard the words, "sam I didn't know you were there" there was a small amount of worry in his voice, "it's ok bee had his windows tinted a little for me"Sam answered trying to understand why the gruff Autobot sounded concerned, quickly changing the subject Ratchet said "well let's get you scanned", he followed Sam over to the table having to watch his footing as Bee's Avatar ran over to sit by Sam giving the teen just enough space to be scanned by Ratchet.

Again Sam felt the scan pass over his body, while Ratchet remained silent analyzing the readings, "well you look ok, your" he paused looking for the right word, "let's call it an upgrade, is moving faster than I thought it would, you may even begin the final faze tonight when you next enter stasis", Sam nodded, "one more day as Sam Witwicky" he thought, "have there been any other developments, changes in your hearing, vision, for example, machines acting strange" Sam interrupted Ratchet as he went through the list, "well the was this one thing" Sam said pausing slightly, wondering if it was worth mentioning, "the night before my arm changed my computer sort of wrote an assignment on it's own", "before your arm changed?" Ratchet asked, "yeh" Sam answered, the Medbot seemed to think for a second, then asked "did you instruct it to, you know think at it what you wanted done first", "ahh, no I just had this report to write and I fell asleep in front of the computer with out writing a word and when I woke up the report was done" Sam looked worried, if Ratchet hadn't expected this then what else was coming, those fears were put to rest when Ratchet said "subconscious connection to your developing Cybertronian parts, nothing too strange there", Sam let out a deep breath and relaxed, he felt a soft hand on his own looking at it's owner he was greeted by a small smile from Bumblebee.

Turning back to Ratchet he asked "there's one more thing" Sam's words were cut off by Ratchet saying "no, you and bumblebee can't explore human mating practices until your upgrade has finished", Sam turned beet red at this, while Mikaela just let out a small laugh, Ratchet paused for a moment when he got an obscene com message from Bumblebee, shaking his head unfazed due to the fact the he had received far worse from Ironhide over the years, he waited for more questions, "that's not what I was going to ask ratchet", Sam said embarrassed, "I'm not hungry, I don't want food and I haven't eaten in over a day" the teen shifted a little nervously about what the answer to this would mean, "you aren't hungry because your spark is now powering most of your body, the few part's that still require energy from the break down of sugar, protein and so on have more than enough to keep them running, in fact your body has a surplus of these, they should however have used it all by the time your upgrade finishes", "upgrade" ratchet made it sound like he was a home computer in the shop for some addons, "so there's nothing to worry about, you'll be just fine and I think by the rate your going you should stay the same size too", Sam smiled that would mean that he could at least pass-off the appearance of a normal life, this was really good news not great news, but good enough to make the dark unknown future seem a little brighter.

"SAM", the cry came across the hanger so loud that no one could have missed it, "mom!" Sam exclaimed, Judy Witwicky ran across the hanger to her son, grabbing hold of him in a bear hug, after a few seconds she let go and took his face in both hands, "oh my poor baby where dose it hurt" she said while examining her son, "right where your holding me" Sam said, Judy took her hand of the glowing side of Sam's face, "other side mom" he chocked out, "oh god I'm so sorry" she said letting go completely, "it's ok mom I'll be fine" he lied, he wasn't sure if he would ever be fine with all this. Judy seemed to know something was wrong, "all right you" she said rounding on Ratchet "you tell me whats happening to my boy right now or I'll kick your ass", Sam had never seen anything like it this before his mom was causing an Autobot almost three times her height to back up and take a defensive stance as if faced by a Deceptcion, "how you doing son", Ron had walked over while his wife had been doing her usual protect my baby routine, "not to good dad" Sam weakly replied, Bumblebee took hold of the worried teen's hand and squeezed tightly.

"so who's your friend?" Ron asked noting how close the blond teen was sitting next to his son while holding his hand, "it's me Mr Witwicky, bumblebee" Bee said a little nervous, Ron just stood there for a second the corner of his mouth turned up in a little smile, "and who is this" Judy asked her attack on the now stunned Ratchet over for the moment, "it's bumblebee judy" Ron said a small smile never leaving his lips, "ohh god" she said, "mom it's" Sam tried to explain, "i can't believe you won", Judy said a little let down, "what?" Sam said looking from his mom to his dad and back again, "we had a bet over who you would fall for and I thought I was winning with Mikaela, but I guess your father was right and you chose bumblebee", she reached into her hand bag, fishing around for a second before pulling out a one dollar bill, "here you go ron" she said, "mom, dad you can not be betting on my love life" Sam said horrified, "how did you even know, I didn't know until yesterday", Ron just chuckled and said "son when a man gives his car a wash down he dosen't have an expression on his face after woulds that says god that was good", Mikaela couldn't hold it in any longer, she bent double laughing her eye's watering.

The shock of his parents bet took Sam's mind off things, it was like nothing had changed, like he was just living a normal life, or at least what had passed for a normal life for the past few years, he felt Bee shacking next to him, looking over he saw that Bumblebee was shaking with silent laughter, even his alt mode was rocking on it's shocks, he gave Bee a look of false anger that melted when he it was met with the puppy-dog eyes look, he just let his head fall forward so that his brow touched against Bee's, "are you guy's ok with all this?" Sam at last asked, "why wouldn't we be we were betting on it" his dad replied, "I mean with what's happening to me" Sam forced him self to say, "your our son sam and nothing will ever change that" Judy said, "your a Witwicky always have been always will be, you think a little robot puberty is going to change that, jolt told us on the way here, well you mother dragged it out of him one wire at a time" Ron added for which he received an elbow to the ribs for, Sam just started crying, he still had a family, they still loved him no matter what was happening to him, they were still there.


	7. long night ahead

Please note that these characters belong to their original creators as do any songs used in this fiction, not me, this is just my take on what might happen enjoy and let me know what you think.

also i am trying to fix any mistakes that i might have missed in past chapters (i.e spelling, grammer)

The tears fell between the parents and child, a weight had been lifted from Sam, a large part of his life had returned, his family were still there for him, they still wanted him, his best friend was there and most importantly his lover who would never leave him was by his side, though in the last few days his girlfriend had become his best friend and his best friend had become his boyfriend. So his life was more than a little different, but he had managed to weather the worst of it, he was not totally alone in the world, his mom and dad hugged him and then Bee, as they fully welcomed him into the family, the moment was perfect until his dad opened his mouth "do you think the government will pay for extensions to the house so Bumblebee can stay inside", Ron regretted his words when Judy punched him in the shoulder and said "ron is that all you can think of", "I was just saying we can't have the boy staying in the garage if he's going to be part of the family", no one believed him.

Changing the subject Ron said "well if sam's ok to leave here for a while why don't we go for walk round the base and take a look at what's here", Sam wasn't sure, he still didn't feel like he wanted to be seen by other people just yet, inside Bumblebee's alt mode it was different, people saw the Autobot and not him, if he walked outside he would be in full view of the public, "if it's ok I really don't feel up to much right now dad, I kinda just want to lay down for a while" he would have said sleep but the thought of not waking up in what was left of his human body still frightened him a little, Bee could tell that there was more to Sam's request than he had said, Bumblebee's Avatar picked his lover up and said "I'll make sure that he gets some rest and we'll see you when he feels a little better", Sam felt a little embarrassed as Bee carried him bridal style in front of his parents, his mom just let out a small chocked cry.

When Sam was in his driver's seat Bee's avatar got in the passenger side and his alt took off driving towards the outer edge of the base, he held his loves hand all the way, slowly stroking it with his thumb, no word's were spoken, none were needed, this had been a lot to take in, Sam felt like he had gone from semi normal teen, to lost and alone, then back to loved no matter what and now his emotions were strained to breaking point, he just needed to sort this all out, to put his broken world in order. Bumblebee slowed down close to the very edge of the base, there was a clearing just beyond the fence, he stopped and his Avatar motioned for Sam to get out, feeling puzzled the teen shakily got out and watched as first the Avatar disappeared then the yellow camaro beautify shifted into an seventeen foot tall robot, gently Bee picked his lover up and put him over the fence, then Sam watched as the Autobot took a few steps back, at first the teen feared that he was going to be left there, but then Bumblebee crouched down and then started running, before Sam could do anything Bee had cleared the fence in one bound and was walking back to him, once again he was picked up, but this time the teen was cradled against the warm metal of Bee's chest, the spot was just above Bumblebee's spark chamber, Sam was held there as the Autobot walked further into the clearing.

With in a few minutes Bumblebee had made his way through a small growth of trees on the far side of the clearing, beyond them was the edge of a cliff, Bee stopped just before the edge, taking his time he sat down not wanting to move Sam away from his chest. When Bee had settled down in a comfortable position Sam looked out towards the horizon, the view was beautiful, the blue sky looked so crisp and clear, small white clouds drifted across it as if they had no cares or worries, tall mountains below them stood ancient and timeless, while dense patches of green on there sides soaked up the warm sunlight, the view made it look like there was nothing else beyond the horizon, nothing but endless beauty, he lay there against Bee and pretend that there was no-one else in the world, just him and Bumblebee, no pains, no worries, no one who would look at him and judge him.

Smooth music filled the air as Bee's radio came on, old love songs and words of romance written into the music touched the world around him like Bumblebee was trying to share his deepest feeling's with the world, slowly a large metal finger moved down and stroked Sam as softly as the hands of Bee's Avatar, though the size was different, the same gentle touch was there, the same feeling of love being carried through the contact, Sam let his mind relax along with his body, everything that had been running round his head started to drift away until only a few true things remained, first he was changing and there was nothing he could do about it, second he was still loved by his family and friends, third he had a lover, someone who didn't care about the differences between them, fourth no matter what was coming in the dark unknown future these facts would never change, Sam's mind eased for the first time since his arm had changed, the future was yet to come, for now he enjoyed the moment.

Hours had passed and no-one knew where Bumblebee and Sam had gone, neither were on the base, no reports had come from the gate about them leaving either, Judy was panicked, Sam was in no condition to be taking off like that, normally Bumblebee would have answered his com link when called but he hadn't for the last few hours, Ratchet was starting to get worried, Bee was hard to deal with as a patient, but when it came to Sam he would take no chances, this wasn't like him. Ratchet was growing more worried by the minute, had something happened, had Sam fallen asleep and started the last of his upgrade, no, if that had happened Bumblebee would have told him, the yellow Autobot would have been checking in with updates on Sam's progress wanting to know if his lover was ok. Another hour had passed since the search started when the yellow camaro that was Bumblebee's alt came rolling along the runway, Sam was sat in the drivers seat and Bee's avatar was sitting next to him, the two looked a little sheepish when they saw the look on Judy's face.

"Where were you, we've had half this base turned upside down looking for you" Judy yelled more than a little angry, "I don't mind you going for a drive when your alright but your not well, all this" she said pointing to Sam's changing body as he got out of Bee "is taking it's toll on you and you need to learn some common sense young man", "and as for you" she continued rounding on Bee's Avatar "you should know better, sam needs his rest not joy rides", Bumblebee was about to say that he would never endanger Sam when the teen in question said "mom I just wanted to spend time with bee, I had a lot in my head that I needed to sort out and I can only really do that when we're on our own and I sort of didn't want to be seen by other people, I'm still not sure how they'll react to me looking like this", Judy was about to tell him what these people could do if they had a problem when Ratchet cut in "no-one here will say anything sam, they were picked to work here because they have open and understanding attitudes towards people, after all they work with cybertronians, beings from another world, none of them would want the job if they didn't understand that differences don't matter".

Sam heard what Ratchet said, he knew that the Medbot would not just say something to make him feel better, but Sam still felt uneasy, he had seen how some people in the world treated those who were different and he still felt that he would be looked upon as a freak, as if sensing his thoughts Bee's Avatar came over and hugged him. "ok everyone, it's been a long day why don't we get something to eat" Ron said, Sam looked a little guilty when he heard the words, something that wasn't missed by his mother, "what did you do, run through a drive through while you were out, you'll ruin your apatite like that" Judy said scoldingly, "I don't eat any more, I don't have to" Sam said hanging his head, "you've changed that much already?" Ron asked, his son just nodded in answer, "that's ok, you can just sit down and tell us how things have been at college if you want to that is, other wise I can just tell you about all this improvements I've made back home" Ron was smiling a little as Judy said "for god's sake ron, at least fight fair".

The meal had been far from the large family dinners that Sam had grown up with, the trays were all gray, the forks and knives were plain and the food was nothing to write home about, but it could have been worse, at least they were all together in one place, Sam sat, the space in front of him empty, he never thought he'd miss having a large plate of food in front of him when he wasn't hungry, but he wasn't alone Bee was sat next to him, the table before him just as bare, Bee's Avatar had found interesting things to do since he wasn't using his hands to eat, like rubbing Sam's leg under the table, something which Sam was forced to stop, after his face started turning red and the last of his blood had made it's way to one spot on his lower body, he had found that the only way to stop Bee was to take hold of the inquisitive hand and keep hold of it, though that didn't stop Bumblebee's foot from stroking his lower leg playfully, Sam tried to look normal while Bee just grinned.

The normal moment passed by all to quickly, soon Sam was feeling tired, so tired that he could not fight it, not even with fear, if only sleep had taken hold of him this well when he was young, so many nights lost to him because fear would not let him sleep after he had watched horror movies, but now he wanted to stay awake, he wanted as many hours as he could get, he still feared that when he woke up next he wouldn't be him anymore, but the battle was over before it started, his changing body needed all its power to finish what had begun in Egypt and Sam had no say in the matter, slowly his hold on Bee's hand slackened and his head started to nod forward. Seeing this Bumblebee's Avatar helped him up slowly, his parents and Mikaela finish regardless of how much they had eaten and again Bee carried Sam in his arms, his alt mode moved as gently as it could not wanting to disturb Sam from the sleep that almost completely taken hold, lovingly the Autobot's Avatar lowered Sam on to the bed, strangely it sagged and groaned as the sleeping form rested on it, the remote charger glowed more brightly as the last light of the day faded, Bumblebee sat there keeping watch over Sam, all to quickly the last parts of his body were covered in blue light, the last stage of his upgrade had started and all Bee could do was watch.

The blue light grew brighter, the Avatar could almost see everything in the room because the glow from Sam was so strong, gently Bee ran his fingers through Sam's hair, the feeling was strange, it had a metallic texture to it now, like fine strands of metal, still soft and flexible but no longer entirely human. Bumblebee was roused from his thoughts when he heard a loud banging on the door, Ratchet was there with Mikaela, "whats wrong?" Bee asked a little confused, "can't you detect it" Ratchet said, the yellow Autobot looked at him strangely, closing his eyes Bumblebee linked to his scanners on his main form, the readings were normal, he looked closer then found that he was outputting a huge amount of power, he checked his internal diagnostic, everything was fine his power output was normal, but where were these readings coming from, then it hit him, the readings were Sam's, Sam's energy output was almost the same as his, but that meant, "bumblebee we have to get moving I can't keep sam's energy signature hidden for long here, we need to get to Nest H.Q, the E.M shield there will keep sam hidden", Ratchet sounded worried, the Avatar he had been talking to dashed inside and made a grab for Sam, only to find that he had trouble lifting the sleeping teen, Sam's weight had more than tripled, Bee's Avatar carried Sam outside, his main form shifted into robot mode and took unconscious teen in one hand as the Avatar disappeared into swirling lights that rejoined his main body.

Quickly Bumblebee made his way over to a waiting plane, the pilots were making the fastest ground checks in their life, Ron and Judy were already on board getting strapped in, Ratchet was driving up the ramp followed by Mikaela and Wheelie, Bee was last, he crawled on holding Sam in one hand. Sam's weight had increased so much that no one human could have carried him, Bee was not even going to risk letting two or more try, he held Sam close to his chest as the rear door closed, his blue optics scanning the dark runway beyond. With in minutes the plane was in the air, the trip of a few hours would be the most dangerous, Autobots had little defense against attacks while in a plane, all Bee could do was hope that Ratchet was able to keep Sam hidden from detection during the long flight to Nest H.Q


	8. late night secrets

Please note that these characters belong to their original creators as do any songs used in this fiction, not me, this is just my take on what might happen enjoy and let me know what you think.

also i am trying to fix any mistakes that i might have missed in past chapters (i.e spelling, grammer)

Sam awoke to darkness, not a dark room, but total darkness, like he couldn't open his eyes, there was nothing, then it hit him there was no sound either, no feeling, it was like he was separate from everything, he tried to move only to find that his body would not respond, Sam started panicking, he fought with all his might trying to make his limbs respond even if he hurt him self ,pain would be a welcome change to the nothing he was feeling. Just when he thought that nothing was going to happen words flashed in front of his eyes, the Cybertronian made no sense to him, he wished it was in something he could understand, no sooner had he wanted it than it happened, the words flickered and changed, the message now read "remain calm and still while restart from stasis completes", Sam read the words over and over, so it had happened, he was a full Autobot now, his body was getting ready to wake up or start up for the first time.

The message remained unchanged for far to long, Sam wondered if he was going to stay like this forever, if something had gone wrong then he would be trapped in his own mind with only these words to keep him company, then the letters deleted them selves, the screen remained blank for only a second before new words appeared, "system check in progress, please stand by", the message flashed a few times before a list of checks replaced it, the words flew by so fast that Sam could not keep track, the only thing he could make out from the ever changing sequence was the word "ok", it ended every line, finally the words "system check complete, all systems ok, beginning restart" flickered into view, his vision returned to blackness, then light came in, slowly at first, then all of a sudden he could see a metal ceiling, girders and supports criss crossed it and bright florescent lights shone down, all of a sudden information boxes appeared, each one had a small line that connected it to an object, each one described what the object in question was, what it was made of, it's energy and more, Sam didn't care about that, he shifted a-little, his body at last responding to his commands.

Slowly Sam raised his arm, there was no feeling of weight, he brought it in to view, the hand he saw was not his own, polished ebony black metal glinted as he turned it one way then another, he started to freak, he had been told this would happen, but seeing it, feeling it, was different, the old him was gone, only this thing was left, he cried out in fear and panic, one word came out, it sounded wrong, different, the cry was no not his voice, "BUMBLEBEE". There was a sudden movement near him as if something jumped in to action from stillness, a shadow filled his vision, then he focused and the shadow became Bumblebee's face filled with a mix of worry and relief, Sam felt Bee's arms around him, holding him, he could hear Bee saying how happy he was that Sam was awake, but something was wrong, the Autobot was in his robot form, his arms were around Sam's body, around him like a hug, not holding him like Bee had before, not Sam sitting in one hand pressed up against the huge body, a normal sized hug.

Sam bolted up right, he backed away from Bumblebee, "whats happened, whats going on" the sound of his own voice made things worse, it sounded so strange so metallic, the sound of metal on metal echoed round the room, Sam looked down to see his armored arm's being held by Bumblebee's yellow ones, he was frightened, Ratchet had said that he wouldn't get any bigger, that he would stay the same size, the life that he thought he could have shattered into pieces in his mind,

"it's alright sam I'm here, I not going anywhere", Bee spoke softly, "what happened", as soon as Sam had said the words he wrenched a hand away and held it to his throat, "just think on how you want to talk, remember the sound of your own voice" Bumblebee said gently as he pulled Sam's hand back into his own, closing his eyes/optics the frightened teen come Autobot thought about his own voice, he remembered home movies, little web recordings, anything he could think of that held the sound of his voice, words appeared again "adjusting vocal patterns", the message flashed for a second and then was replaced with "adjustment complete", "bee" the voice was his own again, "what happened?" Sam said, his voice filled with fear.

Bee looked at him gently, trying to find a way to break the news, but he couldn't find anyway to soften the blow, "do you remember the allspark splinter that started all this, the one that brought you back" Sam nodded, how could he forget, "it had more power than ratchet thought, when you went into stasis the last time you started outputting energy, lot's of energy", Bumblebee paused and looked a sadly at his words, "what is it bee?" Sam asked, "I didn't detect it, your power output is so close to mine that I couldn't see it, but the decepticons could, ratchet had to hide your power signature while we got you to nest H.Q, I let you down, I didn't even know that you were giving away your position and were in danger until ratchet came breaking down the door, then we had to get in the plane and fly down here while he tried to mask you from them, we nearly didn't make it, you could have been killed and it was my fault, you are the one thing I love most in this world and I couldn't protect you" the yellow Autobot was close to tears, "I'm safe bee, I'm ok, you didn't fail me", Sam couldn't help it, he wanted to panic he wanted to scream about how he had changed, but seeing Bumblebee like that, hurt and in pain pushed everything else away, Sam let go of Bee's arms and hugged his robot form, for the first time he was able to reach round and hold his Bumblebee in his arms.

Bee felt so safe in these arms, Sam held him until the hurt faded, then Bumblebee pulled back a little and told Sam the rest, "when the upgrade started your body tissues were converted to cybertronian counterparts, you started putting on more mass as your body became denser, when we landed I carried you out of the plane, you weight more than four times your original weight" Bee paused a little for Sam, then carried on when he was ready, "over the next few days your skin changed into the armor plating of an autobot protoform, I thought that it was over and that you would be with me again, but the allspark splinter had other ideas, it started unfurling it's mass into your body, this caused you protoform to grow until you stopped at about sixteen and a half feet, just a little shorter than me", Sam was stunned, how had something so small done all this, but then it hadn't always been so small, once the all spark had been far larger than any Autobot and it had shrunk so that it could be moved easily, now some of that hidden size had been poured into him.

Sam sat there shocked he looked at him self he was no longer Sam Witwicky, he was something else now, "how is everyone with this, with me?" he asked, "your mom was a little upset, I think she wanted you to stay the same size, so she could dote on you some more, but that's kind of hard when she need's to be lifted up to look you in the eye, your dad, he was a little quite through the whole thing, he just kept close by when they came to visit, he looked a little sad but kept saying things like "don't worry the government will pay for a built in garage to be added to the house so sam can stay at home", your mom poked in the ribs every time he did though, I think he wanted to talk to you about all this, will says that you'll be the same goofy kid just taller" Sam stopped Bee from talking, he hadn't told Sam how he felt about all this, "bee how do you feel about all this, do you still" Sam paused afraid of the words and their answer, "do you still l, love me", he said the last part softly not really wanting to be heard. Bumblebee just looked at him, Sam grew worried, Bee moved slowly, his hands gently touching the new metal, he stopped when he reached Sam's face holding it he looked Sam in the optics, "you are the most beautiful thing in the world to me you always have been and nothing will ever change that, I loved you when weren't the same species, do you think that this would change anything", Bee moved closer as he said this, slowly resting his brow against Sam's.

Sam could fell the love coming from Bee, it was like electric fire, every touch, every place that they connected, he could feel it flowing into him and out of him, he could tell that Bumblebee could feel the same thing coming from him, he wanted more, he wanted something so bad, he didn't know what it was, just that he wanted it like nothing he had ever wanted in his life, slowly he felt metal shifting, his chest plates were moving aside making an opening, "Bee" he moaned his voice filled with lust, Bee was shaking like he was fighting his own body, then every thing stopped and Sam was forced apart from his lover, rage over took him, who had done this, he could tell that it wasn't Bumblebee, his lover had been giving in to the feeling, "that's enough sam, your spark is still to unstable to be bonded to another yet".

Ratchet stood there looking at him, not angry just protective, "what the hell ratchet, why did you" Ratchet cut Sam off, "you could have injured bumblebee, your spark is still new and it's very powerful" the words cut Sam like a knife "injured bumblebee" how could he, he loved him, what he was doing felt so right, he needed it and so did Bee, how could it be wrong, "there's a lot you don't know, both of you" Ratchet said gently, "you have a lot of power in you sam, you need to learn to control it, I know that you want to do this more than anything, I know how strong the pull is on both of you, but for the moment you need to stop, when your ready I will personally make sure that the two of you have all the time you need, but not now", Ratchet moved slowly as he offered a hand to first Bumblebee then Sam, once the two were back on their feet Ratchet explained things further, "you two are very special, I haven't seen two bots capable of bonding in such a long time, even before we lost the allspark, before the war there were few who could bond to one another like you two and those that could were envied by many, especially by those who became decepticons, such a connection brings pure love to those who are bonded, their lives are increased as two sparks beat as one, the feeling is beyond anything I can describe" Sam thought that this wasn't helping, everything Ratchet said only made him want to bond with Bee all the more.

Sam was brought from his thoughts when Ratchet said, "the problem is that you still have a lot of allspark power in you and you don't know how to control it, so until you do I want you to put a lock on your spark chamber, set it to only open when your power levels are stable" Sam didn't want too, he wanted to join himself to Bee, but the thought of hurting the one he loved most in the whole world made him, as before he thought about what he wanted, what he had to do for Bumblebee's sake, his body responded plates snapped closed and the message "lock established" flickered across his vision, Ratchet nodded at him gently, then placed a hand on his shoulder and spoke with a gentleness that he had never heard "you did the right thing, if anything had happened you would have never forgiven your self, now the pair of you go into stasis, you will need it, bee stay with sam your alright now that his spark chamber is locked and don't worry, you'll be ready before you know it and I'm sure your parents would want to know about your union, you make such a large celebration of it here on earth even more than on cybertron", Sam looked at him confused, Bee spoke as if sensing the question "a bonding could be translated as marriage", Sam was glad that his new body couldn't blush, or at least he hoped it couldn't.

Ratchet watched as the two young bots settled into stasis on the large metal table that until now had been used as a medical platform for injured Autobots, the two looked so peaceful together, it was hard for Ratchet to stop them, but for the moment their safety mattered more than the bonding, he scanned them both, the readings were not good, neither could take being so close to the other without bonding for much longer, he would have to find a solution that wouldn't result in them being separated, he knew they couldn't stand that either, Optimus voice brought him out of his thoughts "how are they doing ratchet?", "their both a little drained after I stopped the bonding, I know that the need will only get stronger and I hope that sam will learn to control the power with in him sooner rather than later" Ratchet answered solemnly, "I must ask you, is he a prime?" Optimus already knew the answer, though he hoped he was wrong, "judging by the readings, yes" Ratchet replied, the Autobot leader let out a blast of air from his vents, the equivalent of a sigh, then rubbed his hand across his face deep in thought, "I don't want you to tell him yet ratchet, he's been through to much already, I want him to have some time to get his life in order, to learn to live with what has happened and hopefully find a way to accept it, he has a lot of time to learn about his new life and status, for now you and I will be the only ones to know the full truth" Optimus looked at Ratchet there was something the Medbot wasn't telling him, "I may have implied that there was a chance of this when he first came to me, but it was only a possibility, at the time", Ratchet shifted uneasy as he spoke, Optimus slowly nodded, "then if he asks I will speak to him about it, but until he does leave it be, when morning comes wake his parents and mikaela tell them that he is out of stasis, he will need them and us to help him through all this, all we can do is hope that the bonds of family transcend the flesh on this world, because if they don't sam may never recover", Optimus said this with a heavy weight in his spark chamber, he had seen war destroy the bonds of family Cybertron, he hoped that fate had given the human race a gift seen so rarely on his home world.


	9. thicker than oil or energon

Please note that these characters belong to their original creators as do any songs used in this fiction, not me, this is just my take on what might happen enjoy and let me know what you think.

also i am trying to fix any mistakes that i might have missed in past chapters (i.e spelling, grammer)

Sunlight was slowly making it's way across the Autobot medbay, the two sleeping metal forms were still and unmoving, whirrs and clicks sounded and one of the metal giants slowly stirred from stasis. Sam felt a warmth next to him, arm's wrapped around him, he touched those arm's that round his waist, his hand slowly moving across the surface, it could only be Bumblebee, he enjoyed waking up like this, the one person he loved next to him, it was only when Sam opened his optics did the reality of everything set back in, he was still an Autobot, his body was no longer human, though it didn't matter to him that Bee wasn't human, some how it hurt to think that he wasn't any more, slowly he opened and closed a large metal hand, hoping that it wouldn't move when he commanded it to, but it did every time, it was his hand now, the ebony metal shone more brightly in the early morning sunlight than it had in the fluorescent light the night before, all Sam could do was stare at it, it looked more alien than the other Autobots, it made him feel so different, even from them.

"how are you feeling sam?" the question caught him off guard, Sam hadn't noticed that he had an audience, Optimus stood there watching him, Prime waited for the new Autobot to answer, "I'm not sure" Sam said honestly, the Autobot leader walked over and sat down on the nearest table to the two, "I haven't seen my old friend look so peaceful in stasis before, I'm glad that you have found each other", Sam looked over at his sleeping lover, Bee just looked perfect, there was no other word to describe it. Sam looked back to Optimus there was something he wanted to know, something he hadn't asked yet, "what do I look like optimus?", the question was something he feared, was he a monster even to another Autobot, Optimus smiled gently, then said "you look like an autobot who has just landed on earth, during travel in space our body's return to a state much like a protoform only with heavy armor, it protects us on the long journey between worlds, then when we land this form allows us to take on an alt mode more easily, there is something in your design that reminds me of how I looked when I first arrived on earth", Sam blinked as Optimus created a hologram of his new body, of all the thing's he had been expecting this was not one of them, he looked plain, like an unshaped robot from a factory, there was nothing that made him look unique like the other Autobot's, "so you looked like this?" Sam asked, "very much, just taller" was Optimus's reply.

It was strange, the lack of individuality made him seem even less human, the hologram faded and Sam was left with more questions, "when you take your alt mode you will be able to change your appearance, normally an autobot's face forms to match their charter, but if you like you can chose to alter yours so you will look as you did when you were human", Sam felt a little relived when Optimus told him, he didn't know why, maybe it was because he could look like him self again, but then what would he look like if he let his body take the form that it wanted to, would he look like him self then or would he be different. A small squeeze from his waist pulled him from his thoughts, Bee was awake and looking up at him, Sam could feel that same feeling of love coming from his Bumblebee, there was also a feeling of protectiveness, he had been worried and now Bee wanted to make that all go away, Sam bent over and touched his forehead to Bumblebee's, this was quickly becoming their version of a kiss, Optimus just chuckled lightly, it had been so long since he had seen two who could be bonded and the sight made his spark chamber warm with a happiness that he though had been lost with Cybertrons golden age.

The two stayed pressed together for a few minutes, small pulses of energy transferring between them, slowly Sam pulled away, he didn't really want to, but he knew that right now he couldn't go any further, slowly he helped Bee into a sitting position, when Bumblebee saw Optimus he tried to hide a little out of embarrassment, he had never expected the leader of the Autobots to be sitting there watching them, Optimus just smiled and said "don't be embarrassed old friend, I knew you had feelings for sam from the moment you requested to stay with him", Bee shrunk back a little more, "don't be embarrassed, I was happy when you had something more than your mission in your life, it's important to remember what and who were fighting for and now that you have someone you can bond with I am glad that you may at last find some peace after the years of battle" Bumblebee relaxed as Optimus spoke, he had thought that the larger Autobot would frown on such open displays of affection, he was a solider after all, but that had not always been the case and Optimus could still remember the times before war, before fighting became a way of life, to him this was a glimpse of a long forgotten past.

Chuckling slightly at Bumblebee's reaction Optimus asked "is there anything you need sam, anything I can do to help you right now?", Sam got the feeling that there was more to the question, like Optimus had to say something but couldn't bring him self to speak the words, neither were able to say anything on the subject because a voice yelled "sam your awake". Judy was part running across the Medbay, she looked happy and worried at the same time, Sam shifted off what had been his bed and got down on the floor, he tried to take the same position that Bee had done so many times in the past, he wanted to be able to meet his mothers gaze, Bumblebee joined him in the crouched sitting position, Sam felt that this should be uncomfortable, but for some strange reason he felt ok, not awkward or unbalanced, his body shifted and settled, balancing it's self easily, Judy walked the last few steps looking up at his face, Sam now knew why she was unsettled, his face gave no expression to others, it was like a blank slate, "it is you in there isn't it sam?" she asked, her now Autobot son shifted nervously, scratching the back of his head, he stopped when he realized it was making a scraping metal noise, "ahh, hi mom" he said a little frightened, he wasn't sure how his mom would react, Judy just stood there, watching him, it made Sam feel like he was in trouble, then her face softened into a smile.

She walked forward and wrapped her arms round Sam's head, "it is you" she said crying, Sam wanted to hug her back, but wasn't sure how to, slowly he moved one large hand behind her pressing against the small form that was his mom, he kept the touch light like he was holding the most fragile thing in the world. Watching this Optimus nodded gently and got up to leave, he was relived that the bonds of family had not been severed, they had been strained and pushed beyond all limits, but they had not broken, "optimus" a voice called over to him, Ron was waiting just outside, his expression said just one thing "we need to talk".

The Autobot leader crouched down so that he could speak with Ron with out being over heard easily, "what do you want ron?", Optimus asked the question, uncertain of the answer, "now that my boys back on his feet and now that he's an Autobot and all" Optimus feared that this conversation going to end badly for Sam, "I don't want him heading off round the world to fight in a war that's not his, we only just got him back after almost loosing him twice now, I know our fates are tied together and all but I don't think I can stand loosing him again and I know judy can't, so promise me that you'll do what ever you can to keep him out of the fighting", of all the things he thought might have been said this was the most surprising, this world had been both blessed and cursed with the best of all sentient life and the worst, now he was seeing the best he couldn't help but smile with joy, he moved his hand out and placed a larger finger on Ron's shoulder, a gesture he had seen many do with their hands, "I promise that I will do all I can to keep them both out of the fighting", Ron smiled back knowing that Optimus would keep his word.

Soon Ron joined the rest of his family, the four of them had a lot of catching up to do, he could only think of Bumblebee as part of the family now, while Sam had been in stasis Bee had never left his side, not once, he had stayed awake, some times for far to long, so long that he ended up falling into stasis standing up, his unconscious form standing guard over Sam. The two of them belonged together and honestly Ron could not wish for someone better for his son. "so how you doing big man" Ron said to his Sam jokingly, "I think I'm still me" Sam replied, a trace of sadness in his voice, Judy gave Ron a glare for his comment, "what it's how father and son communicate, they joke around, punch each other in the shoulder, I'd have punched him but I don't thing I can reach", laughter filled the air, Sam was shaking with laughter, here he was, sixteen and a half feet tall, made out of alien metal, powered by a spark of energy in his chest, sitting next to his alien boyfriend and his parents were carrying on like it was Saturday morning at home.

"it's good to see you up and about sam, your mother was real worried there, two weeks is a long time to just sit and watch not being able to do anything" Ron said smiling gently, he tried not to get too mushy, but he was as glad as Judy that Sam had finally woken and that he was ok, "yeh it, wait, two weeks, I've been out for two weeks!", Sam was shocked, he had no idea, "yeh didn't anybody tell you" his dad said calmly, "great there goes college, what am I saying there's no way there letting me back in like this", Ron stopped Sam's panicking by saying, "I called them to let them know that you'd be" he paused trying to phrase it right, "ill, for a while, but I was told that you had already contacted them by email, apparently you were in hospital and they could send your work to your email address and you would sort it out over the computer" if Sam's mouth could have dropped open it would be on the floor now, he had no idea what was going on, then he felt something, Bee was upset and frightened, he turned his head and looked over at Bumblebee, "you" was all he could say, the yellow Autobot just nodded, Sam kept looking and Bee shifted back a little trying to make him self look smaller, "I knew how important it was to you, I didn't want you to get thrown out" there was a timid tone to his voice, it was something Sam had never heard there before. Bee looked at him upset and worried, he loved Sam so much, he didn't know if he had crossed an invisible line between helping and interfering, he had been so stupid, how could Sam not be angry with him, how could he trust him.

Sam was quite, had this been anyone else he would have asked them what the hell they thought they were doing, but this was Bee, his Bee, he could feel what his lover was feeling, he had done it out of love, out of a need to make things work out for the one he loved. Sam couldn't help it, he could never be angry with his little Bumblebee, he reached out and brought Bee's head to his own, their brows touched again in their form of a kiss, "you drive me crazy some times bee, but I think that's how it's supposed to work between people who love each other and I know that I wouldn't want a life without you no matter what". The fear in Bumblebee's spark melted with the contact and the words, he had found someone who would always forgive him even when he couldn't forgive him self, to all watching the scene was touching, "don't worry your self bee, I made sure that everything was alright with them" Ron said smiling gently, he was glad that Sam could let something go like that, in the past his son had been a little hyper when it came to people trying to help him, he had never let anyone in like this, but now he seemed to have grown a little, he had let someone else share his burden, "grown a little" Ron thought smiling, his son had done that alright.

"well if everyone is done here I need to give sam a checkup", Ratchet said standing at the entrance to the Medbay, he hated to intrude on the family but he needed to make sure his patient was ok now, "we'll wait out side till your done ratchet" Ron said, as Judy walked past she said, "if anythings wrong you tell me immediately", Ratchet just gave a small salute as she left, Sam was shocked, "how you and your farther have managed to survive that woman's temper all these years is beyond me" Ratchet said drawing closer, "ok sam it's time for you to get to know your new body"


	10. your body and you part 1

Please note that these characters belong to their original creators as do any songs used in this fiction, not me, this is just my take on what might happen enjoy and let me know what you think.

also i am trying to fix any mistakes that i might have missed in past chapters (i.e spelling, grammer)

"alright sam, let's get you on your feet" Ratchet said, slowly Sam got up followed by Bee, the Medbot stood there looking him up and down, "well there's one thing at least, you definitely make an impressive looking autobot, even at your height you look like a force to be reckoned with" Sam smiled at this or at least he tried, he knew by now that his face showed little at the moment. The light scanning his body changed through different colors and directions before settling into one last scan, head to toe, then it vanished and Ratchet stood there unmoving as he processed the data, the empty silence was only broken by the sound of Bumblebee stroking Sam's hand with his thumb, the yellow Autobot held on tightly hoping to make the worry in his lovers spark vanish.

At long last Ratchet turned his head to look at Sam, "everything looks normal, but there are some readings that I can't understand, I believe that this is because your body is mostly made of the same material as the allspark, this means your body will most likely be stronger than a normal autobot's, but that doesn't mean you can take chances when it comes to danger, you still need to watch your back", Sam was still a little worried, yeh it was cool that he had a body stronger than most, but were there unseen things waiting to cause more trouble for him in the future, as the thoughts ran through his head Bumblebee gripped his hand harder, he could tell that Bee wanted to take that worry away from him, that he wanted to make him happy again, though it should have been odd having someone share his feelings like this, Sam could only feel happy that he wasn't alone, no matter what was troubling him there was someone there stand by him, ready to hold him until he was no longer in pain, he had never had anything like this, he had family, friends, but none had ever been this close and he wasn't sure that he had ever wanted anyone this close before, but now with Bee it felt so right.

"now if your ready, we'll begin some basic tests, I need to measure your response to the surrounding environment, first look around the room and tell me some details on the objects you can see" Ratchet waited as Sam looked from one corner to another, "ok what do you want to know, I've got all these information boxes connected to what I'm seeing, there's kind of a lot here, information about composition, energy, structure, weaknesses, threat level", "ok sam just wait a second" Ratchet said stopping the ever growing list coming from the new Autobot, "it seams that you have scanners as powerful as bumblebee's, I hadn't expected that, I thought.." the Medbot trailed off mid-sentence, "you thought what ratchet?" Sam asked a little confused, "it's nothing sam, I just thought that you would have standard scanners that's all, well lets get moving on shall we, now next test, I need you to try and alter some of you armor plating a little, I want to make sure that your ready to take an alt-form" Ratchet waited as Sam focused on his arm, slowly plates shifted revealing the parts beneath, then just as slowly they shifted back and locked into place again, the Medbot made a small "humm" as he scratched his chin.

For a moment Sam got worried, was something wrong, sure it had felt a little strange watching his arm open up like that but he had done it right, it wasn't like anything had fallen off or blown up, "that was slower than I would like, if you needed to open a section to deploy a weapon then you would have been slagged long before you got a shot off" Ratchet made another long "humm" when he finished talking. That was it, he was a little slow, great now Ratchet would have him doing Autobot exercises to get him into shape, "sam I think I know whats wrong, part of you didn't really want to open you armor up like that, you have to want it more, like when you wanted to bond with me" Bumblebee placed a hand on Sam shoulder as he spoke, he wanted his lover to relax so that he could focus. What Bee said made sense, the plates over his spark had no problem moving when he had wanted to bond, maybe he didn't really want to accept this, but he had little choice, Samuel James Witwicky was an Autobot now and he had to deal with it, there was no going back, at least if he got control over his new body he could bond with Bee, he had done a lot more over the years in attempts to get Mikaela to notice him, focusing on how this would help bring him closer to Bumblebee, Sam again willed the plates on his arm to open, this time the plates snapped open with such force that anything trying to hold them would have been destroyed.

"well it seems that you just need the proper motivation" Ratchet commented, Sam felt happy, he had managed to do it and it was because of Bumblebee, he felt that while he had Bee next to him there was nothing he couldn't do, "alright sam now we need to test you com system, I want you to try and contact another autobot, just think about who you want to contact and try sending a message", this was a little harder, Sam thought about Bumblebee, about wanting to send a message to him, but nothing happened, "ahh dam it" he thought, "I wish there was an easier way than this" the thought echoed in his mind then words appeared, "please wait, adapting interface controls" the message flickered for a few seconds, then a small group of symbols appeared along the bottom of his vision, one looked like a phone, no sooner had Sam focused on the symbol when a list appeared, it held the names of the other Autobots he knew, Bumblebee's name was highlighted, it flashed for a second before the words "connecting to Bee" replaced the list, then one word replaced the others "connected", "was it that easy", Sam thought, "was what that easy?", replied Bee's voice, Sam looked over to Bumblebee, had he said that out loud, no, it was in his head, "bumblebee?" Sam thought focusing on the connection, "yes, your comlink is open", Bee replied, "does that mean you can hear my thoughts," the new Autobot asked a little worried, he was ok with Bumblebee knowing his deepest thoughts, but he wasn't sure if he wanted Ironhide or one of the others knowing everything he was thinking when he connected to them, "only the ones you want to share with me sam, if you think of the link first then think what you want to say I will hear it, but you can stop sending to me at anytime you want", Bee explained, "so it's like telepathy?" Sam asked, "no, I can't read anything you don't send to me" Bumblebee answered.

Ratchet was watching with interest, from their movements he could tell that Sam had managed to open a comlink with Bumblebee, he had been worried at first when it seemed that Sam was having trouble, but then he suddenly seemed to get the hang of it and now the two were in a deep conversation. Sam was loving this, he could talk with Bee all-day long and no one could hear all the private things they shared, suddenly a message appeared "incoming com request from Ratchet", the words flashed then a new message joined the first, "accept or decline", "man this is like having a computer in my head" Sam thought, then he realized that he did have a computer in his head, or rather he was now a living computer in some way, this was getting complicated.

He turned his attention back to the incoming com, the word "accept" flashed for a second then the all text was replaced by "three way comlink established", "are you two going to spend all day chatting away, some of us have thing they need to do" Ratchet's message was greeted by words that Sam couldn't understand, though the language was alien he could tell that Bee was probably saying things that would make his mother blush, "link to Ratchet closed" the message flickered across his vision, "looks like ratchet want's to carry on with your tests" Bumblebee said sadly.

Grudgingly they both closed the comlink, "alright sam, I want you to check you ability to connect to earth's internet, but first we need to make sure that you are safe from computer viruses, especially those created by decepticons, for that I'll need to directly link with you, the process is simple, just one cable connection and" Ratchets words were cut of by the sound of a plate locking tight, Sam looked down at his chest where the sound had come from, he willed the plate to open so Ratchet could perform the check but nothing happened, then a message came across his vision "error conflicting commands", "it won't open ratchet" Sam said a little confused.

This was not going well, Sam looked confused, one hand was trying to pry a piece of metal open on his chest, "stop for a second sam", the new Autobot released his grip on his chest while Ratchet thought about the problem, Sam was trying, he could tell that, but for some reason his body was not willing to respond, Ratchets thoughts turned to Bumblebee, he couldn't get close to Sam but maybe, "bumblebee, why don't you try, I trust you know how to check a fire wall and avtivirus setup" the yellow Autobot nodded in response, slowly a metal plate in his chest shifted open, then a small cable moved forward on it's own, Bee took hold of it between two fingers and moved towards Sam, the armor plat that had been refusing to move gently slid open as Bumblebee brought the wire closer, Sam was looking from his chest to his lover and back again, it was like he didn't know why this was happening.

The Data cable connected effortlessly, Ratchet watched as both Sam and Bee's optics flickered into a dull state, this was interesting, some part of Sam was only willing to let Bumblebee in this close, there were a few reasons that Ratchet thought might be the cause, but he could not be sure which one was responsible, if it was because of the fact that the two were meant to spark bond then there was little he could do, that part of Sam would never let anyone other then Bumblebee close, another reason was that if he was still scared then his subconscious was trying to protect him and the only reason Bee had gotten close was the fact that he was trusted above all others. Ratchet stopped running through his list of possibility's when heard the cable disconnecting from Sam, when Bee let it go it retracted into his chest and the plate closed over it again, the plate covering the port on Sam's chest shut closed and locked the moment Ratchet looked at it.

"so how was everything Bumblebee, did you have to upload an defensive programs", Bee looked thoughtful for a second before he answered Ratchet's question, "yes and no, I had to install a firewall, but Sam has the weirdest anitvirus I've ever seen, for a moment there I thought it would attack me, but sam stopped it and I was able to run some tests, I created a locked off section in my memory and installed a virus there, then I let sam's antivirus attack it, it wiped out the virus in seconds, no matter how the virus adapted the anitvirus was faster I don't think any decepticon will ever be able to get past it and now that he has a fire wall I don't think he has anything to worry about", "interesting" Ratchet said, "bumblebee send me a copy of what happened", Bee did as Ratchet asked, the Medbot stood there and looked over the information, "well it seems that you have at least one left over gift from your human body, your antivirus is molded on the human immune system, it takes no chances with infection, any viral programming is absorbed and destroyed by a special set of coding preventing the spread of infection, it's very interesting, it also means that very few autobots will be able to link with you like that, in fact I think looking at the data only bot's with a close energy signatures could even attempt it". This was all news to Sam, when Bee had connected to him he received a message saying "remote access detected, do you want to allow connection yes/no", of course he selected yes, he had no idea that selecting no could caused damage to Bumblebee.

"alright then, sam I want you to try and connect to the internet, see if you can run a search on a subject or two", when Ratchet had finished Sam focused on the icons that ran along the bottom of his vision, one looked like a web browser icon, the small symbol of the earth had an Autobot logo circling it, he thought about accessing the internet and the symbol flashed once then the browser opened multiple web search engines all requesting a search topic. Sam thought about the other Autobots and the search engines sprang to life, pages flew past his vision, it quickly became a jumble, then after a second or two page's either disappeared or sorted themselves into groups, from here Sam could pick out what he wanted, there were blogs on how the Autobots were the greatest thing ever, while others said the were a menace, he was able to scan through them faster than he had ever done anything in his life. "alright sam lets move on shall we", Ratchets words pulled Sam from his browsing, "how much had he accessed since he started"the thought was answered by a message that appeared after the last page's closed "four thousand three hundred and five pages viewed", "ok now this was cool" he thought.


	11. your body and you part 2

Please note that these characters belong to their original creators as do any songs used in this fiction, not me, this is just my take on what might happen enjoy and let me know what you think.

also i am trying to fix any mistakes that i might have missed in past chapters (i.e spelling, grammer)

Sam was still trying to understand how he had managed to access so many pages and read them in such a short space of time, the last time he had surfed the net it had taken him more than an hour to comb through just ten sites, now he had read so many he though his head might explode, the phone icon flashed again and he opened his com link to Bumblebee, "bee when you access the internet, are you able to read through thousands of sights in seconds?", "yes always" was Bee's simple reply, "wow, this is all so strange to me, I keep thinking my head is going to explode or I'll start writing all over the walls again", Sam's voice was worried and Bumblebee could not help but feel it, "your memory as an autobot is much larger than that of a human, it can easily hold more information with out causing any adverse affects", hearing the expiation from Bee made him feel better, sure Ratchet was the medic but he just felt better hearing it from Bumblebee.

When the two had finished their conversation they found that Ratchet was tapping his foot on the floor, he had tests to do and was not happy about waiting, "so can I at last assume that you two are finished, I have a lot more tests to perform" they both nodded to him in unison, "alright then, lets test your ability to deploy your ranged weapons, not fire them, not lock them on to anything or even charge them, just deploy them, I don't want my nice clean medbay torn to pieces by random fire", Ratchet had a stern look on his face when he said this, the look was usually reserved for Ironhide so Sam knew that he meant business, "ok ratchet, I'm going to deploy them slowly"Sam said. The Medbot just nodded keeping close watch, looking across the icons Sam found the one he wanted it was a pair of odd looking weapons, they were crossed like a pair of swords on a coat of arms, when he focused on the icon it flashed then a message appeared "initial weapons setup starting please wait", the message was replaced a small setup menu Sam looked it over, it listed options like "primary weapon select and weapon switch function" he was lost at what he should choose, then an image of Optimus entered his head, the leader of the Autobots had just used two types of weapon setup when Sam had seen him fight, if it worked for Optimus then it would work for him.

Sam selected his ranged weapons as primary and his close combat as secondary, with a simple switch command to change them in battle, the list was replaced by the message "setup complete", plates shifted in his back and two very familiar looking weapons settled on his shoulders. "look who's been watching late night scifi movies", Mikaela was standing a little ways from him looking at his now deployed weapons, though she looked tired her face wore a smile that said she was genuinely happy, "late night scifi movies?" Ratchet asked puzzled, "yeh" Mikaela said laughing a little, "he looks like he went and stole the shoulder guns from a predator, doing a little xenomorph hunting are we" the smile on her face was growing larger by the second. Why did this have to happen now, why was his body was ripping of copyright, though he had always thought these weapons were cool he had never though that his body would take that as a sign that it should make them his ranged weapons, "I think you look great with them" Said Bumblebee, "they make you look dangerous", there was a light playful tone in the yellow Autobot's voice, Sam looked over to Ratchet wanting to ask him for help but the Medbot was searching the net right now trying to find out what was so funny.

"ahh, I see, well I think that we should wait and see what they can do before you change them sam, if your body has copied the movie version then they should have some power behind them, judging by the effects on screen I imagine that they will have their uses in tracking more than one target at a time" Ratchet said earnestly, "I'm still not sure" Sam said poking the gun mounted on his left shoulder, it was unsettling the way it moved with his head tracking anything he looked at, "well for the moment I want you to put them away, I have all I need for now" Ratchet said, Sam nodded and retracted the guns, they folded into his back and the plates covering them locked into place, he wasn't sure who felt better about this, having something that felt like it could fire all by it's self attached to his body was unnerving, he had the feeling that if he so much as sneezed then the guns would accidentally blow a hole in the wall.

Ratchet was going over some more data, so Sam thought it safe to crouch down and talk to Mikaela, "so how are you?" he asked as Bumblebee joined him in the crouching position, "I'm ok" Mikaela answered, it was a lie but she didn't want Sam to worry. She had been at her whits end watching her best two friends over the last two weeks, one was unconscious while he went through what Ratchet called an "upgrade" while the other just stood there keeping watch, powerless to help the one he loved most and she was just as powerless to help either of them. At first first she had tried to keep up the almost constant vigil that Bumblebee had started, but her body was nowhere near as strong as his and she ended up having to be carried to the barracks by Will, when she found out that she couldn't even manage to do this for Sam and Bee she threw her self into repair work, fixing any vehicle on the base that was broken and some that weren't, anything to keep her mind off the worry and the helpless feelings, the most she could manage to do was visit each day and then only for a short time, the sight of Sam's changing body was to much to bear, every time she saw him it made her feel more powerless than before, it was as if he was slipping away more and more every day, how Bee could stand it was beyond her, work was the only thing that kept the ugly nightmare of loosing Sam completely from her thought's, one more engine and he'll be awake, more and he'll be laughing and hugging Bee, one more, but one more was never enough it seemed.

When she had been told that Sam was awake all the stress and worry finally broke, the first thought was that she would walk in there and he would be like him self again, that normal teenage boy that had always been close to her, at first she thought it was love but then the feelings had transformed into a solid friendship, one that was stronger than any she had ever known, a second though then shattered the first, what if he had woken and was totally alien, not just to her but also to Bumblebee, what if he changed so much that there could be nothing between them, what if Bee was left alone and she lost her friends, one to the change and the other to sorrow. All she could do was sit there thoughts running round in her head, some good, others bad and none of them seemed to be winning, at long last Wheelie came over and said, "I'm sure he'll be ok no matter whats happened, you can't get rid of sam that easily", she smiled gently and placed a small kiss on his head, Wheelie almost fainted from a power overload.

When she first saw the large Autobot standing next to Bumblebee something inside her twisted into a knot, would it still be him in there, would he be the same, then she saw something, a small movement, a hint of body language, something that she only associated with Sam, it was something she had seen him do many times when he was nervous, it was small but it was something, when the metal plates shifted and the weapons appeared she paused, she had caught a glance at the expressionless face, it looked so different, so alien. Mikaela clenched her fists, she had fought Decepticons, traveled by space bridge and helped turn a Decepticon into an Autobot, all she had to do was say "hello", the words wouldn't come at first then seeing the guns and thinking of how they looked like a certain movie monsters she just said "look who's been watching late night scifi movies", the reaction was so familiar, so much like Sam, she saw him standing there for the first time, he hadn't changed he was still there for both of them.

Her reaction said it all, Sam had known her too long to be brushed off with a quick answer, "I know you better than that Mikaela", he said noting how she didn't like that fact that he had seen through the lie, "I'm just tired, looking after you two takes a lot out of a girl" she hoped that a little truth would help the answer slide by, Sam still wasn't convinced but let it drop for the moment, "so what do you think of the new me" he said waving his hands across his body, "not bad, a little to factory standard for my taste, we need to get some color in you fast" Mikaela said jokingly, "well apparently I can change this when I take my alt form so don't get to used to it" Sam replied, her comment made him want to change more than before, he wanted to look like himself again. Bee could tell that Mikaela's words had hurt Sam more than he was letting on, the yellow Autobot just took hold of his lovers hand and squeezed hard while he brought their head's together in their form of a kiss, Mikaela could only smile at the sight.

"well I'm sorry that took a little longer than expected" Ratchet said finally joining them, he had been trying to gauge Sam's ranged weapons strength from his scans but he had found that he could not get an accurate reading, so he decided to take a look at video clips of this "predator" creature again, if Sam's body had modeled after the movie version then they would be very powerful, but he wasn't sure given differences between the movie and the real world. Noticing that Mikaela was now with them he addressed all three, "well we need to head over to the firing range, Ironhide has a setup there that will help me gauge how strong your servos are and I think you will find it more familiar than my usual method", Sam looked at him curiously, "what could ironhide have that would be more familiar?" this was an interesting thought. Gently Sam lifted Mikaela up off the floor, he had never done this before, she felt so fragile in his hands, slowly he lifted her up onto his shoulder, she sat right where his gun had placed it's self not long before, Mikaela found a few places to get a good hand hold and the four of them headed of towards the firing range and Ironhide.

Sam was stunned, there in front of him was the largest weight setup he had ever seen, resting on it was the the largest heaviest barbell that had ever been made on earth, Ratchet motioned towards it and said "ironhide, decided that he wanted to test his servos in a similar fashion to human weight training, though I find it a total wast of time he insists that it is a far better test here on earth", "yes and I keep telling you that it gives a bot a feeling of accomplishment when testing servos, much better than your boring load cell test" Ironhide said snorting as he came over. He slapped Sam on the back causing Mikaela to loose her grip a little, it was at this time that they both decided she should get down, slowly Sam lowered his hand to the floor, Mikaela thanked him as she stepped on to the solid ground, "alright then sam lets see how strong you are" Ironhide said as he shoved the new Autobot towards the barbell.

Sam had never really done anything like this before, he had tried to lift weights years ago but little had come from it, a wounded pride and a sore body were his only rewards from the last time, slowly he gripped the bar, frightened that if he did manage to move it he would drop it breaking the floor, "don't hold back sam it's only as much as one of the twins can lift", Ironhide wasn't helping any, if he couldn't lift as much as one of the twins then he was finished. Slowly Sam applied pressure to the bar, it rose effortlessly like it weight nothing, "wow" was all he could say, "not bad" Ironhide said "now on to the heavier weights", Sam put the bar back down and Ironhide added more weight, again the bar lifted off it's supports, Sam found this as easy as before, when it was back on it's stand Ironhide added even more weight, Ratchet looked doubtful at the mass of metal, but Sam felt like he could lift it, with in seconds the bar was raised above his head, it only felt slightly heavier than the last time, snorting at this Ironhide added even more weight, it was so much that the metal bar groaned with the stress, "that's enough, I already have all I need" said Ratchet, "one more lift sam, if you can do this then you'll have managed to lift more than optimus", Sam wasn't as sure of this as he had been the last time it looked like the whole thing was about to break. As slowly as the first time he gripped the bar, the sound of straining metal filled the air and slowly the bar raised, "you can do it sam" said Bumblebee, he could do it, he was moving slowly not because of the weight but because he was afraid it might break in his hands, the whole thing was only slightly heavy, it wasn't like he could hold it for hours but he felt that he could at least manage ten minutes, the bar once more moved over his head before Sam lowered it back on to it's supports, the whole frame groaned and creaked before giving way in a collapse that was heard and felt across the base.


	12. your body and you part 3

Please note that these characters belong to their original creators as do any songs used in this fiction, not me, this is just my take on what might happen enjoy and let me know what you think.

also i am trying to fix any mistakes that i might have missed in past chapters (i.e spelling, grammer)

The mass of broken metal look almost as bad the the combat damage in Mission city when the Autobots had first fought the Decepticons, Sam scratched his head and said the only thing he could think of, "sorry ironhide", the weapons specialist just looked stunned, he had never seen such a thing, no bot Sam's size ever had such strength Ironhide couldn't think of any record or story from Cybertron that even came close to what he had just seen nothing like this had ever happened before, the new Autobot was one of a kind alright and some how he felt deep in his spark that this was how Sam was meant to be that anything else would have been wrong, the words came out on their own "it's alright sam, I'll just build a new one", it was strange normally he would have gotten to blows if another Autobot had done something like this, if only in jest, but this felt like he was dealing with Optimus, there was no messing around, no comebacks, no cannon pointing, Sam had apologized and that was that, Ironhide decided that from now on he would follow his spark and use a more serious tone when dealing with the new Autobot.

Ratchet had not missed the change in Ironhide, his behavior was an echo of the time he had first started working with Optimus Prime, long before the two had become friends, back when they were just commander and solider, this was not good, if the other Autobots started acting like this then Sam might get the idea something was wrong at the very least, at the worst he might think they hated him, thinking quickly Ratchet said "well sam why don't you head over to the vehicle hanger and find your self an alt mode" Ratchet hoped that while Sam, Bumblebee and probably Mikaela were gone he would be able to get Ironhide acting more normally, however Sam threw a wrench into his plans, "I'd really like bee to pick my alt form for me ratchet, he chose his for me and now I want him to choose mine so it's something he likes too", Bumblebee just hugged his lover for this.

Ratchet was stunned, normally a bot chooses an alt form that he likes but no Sam had to be different, "well normally sam you choose one your self", he hoped that he could at least get the teen Autobot to go with Bumblebee another wrench blew a hole through his plan, "no I want bee to choose my alt, I trust him to pick something we both love and that's it RATCHET", Sam didn't know where it came from, there was a sound of command in his voice it was something new, was that really him with all this authority and power, had he changed so much, no it was more than that, like something had woken from a long slumber something that had been with him his whole life only string when he needed it and now it seemed to be almost fully awake. Ratchet had to fight the urge to salute when he heard his name spoken with such force behind it, if this kept up then there would be few bots that would not say "yes sir" when Sam spoke to them, Optimus had wanted the new Prime to have some time just living his life without the burden of command but it seemed that Sam was a natural, just as Optimus had been when he was younger.

Having no other argument and not really wishing to find out what would happen if he disagreed with what would have been an order if everyone knew the truth Ratchet just said "well if that's what you want sam then you'd better get going bumblebee" the yellow Autobot nodded once then changed into his alt mode racing to the vehicle hanger. "thank you ratchet, I know I might be doing things a little different but this is important to me" Sam's tone was softer, there was less of that commanding power, but he still sounded stronger than before, "and ironhide, I'll help you fix this if you like, I did kind of break it", before Ironhide could answer Ratchet commed him, "let him help hide, he's still the same underneath", "there's more to him now ratchet" was Ironhide's answer as he closed the link, "alright sam" the weapon specialist said, he still felt like he was trying to deal with a commanding officer, it was how Sam moved now, how he spoke, the power he seemed to have, Ironhide had dealt with quite a few bots over the years before he met Optimus, some of his former commanders were not so nice to deal with, so he kept a guard up when ever he met a new one, just in case and now he was having to do the same thing this this new Autobot, not because he had been told this was his commanding officer but because he felt it in his spark, but this was Sam his friend why was he be feeling like this, Ironhide was pulled from his thought by the feeling of a hand on his shoulder, "ok ironhide let's get to work" thought the face showed no expression the weapon specialist got the feeling Sam was smiling at him, there was a feeling of trust that had only felt from the few commanders and they were the best friends he had ever known.

Bumblebee headed across the base as fast as he could without killing anyone, he wanted to find an alt form for Sam as soon as possible not because he wanted to change how his lover looked but because he wanted to go for a drive with him. Bee had spent much of his life traveling from place to place as a scout never staying to long, it was only when he saw Sam for the first time that he wanted to stay somewhere, he wanted to stay with Sam, but some how staying with Sam often meant driving along the road just the two of them. Even before their true feelings had been brought out into the open the two would just drive anywhere and nowhere, just to have the feeling of freedom, the wind rushing by and the road beneath them their only connection to where they had been, with Sam Bee had the best of both worlds a place to call home and the freedom he had always known, only it was better because he was no-longer alone.

Before he knew it Bumblebee was out side the vehicle hanger, he transformed skidding to a halt just inside, "whoa whats the rush bee?" Major Lennox asked, "hi will, I'm here to chose sam's alt form" Bee could hardly contain the enthusiasm in his voice as he looked over the different cars trying to find the right one, "so how's sam now that he's awake?", Will asked as the yellow Autobot went from car to car like a kid in a toy store, "he's great, he's better than great, he's still my sam", Bumblebee answered as he got down to look at a car before turning round and checking out another one, "so where is he?" Will questioned he had seen Autobots take alt forms before and usually they were the ones to choose their alt mode unless it was for a mission then it was chosen to meet their needs in that mission, "he asked me to choose for him and now I'm looking for something that says sam witwicky" Bee explained looking over more cars, Lennox couldn't help it something in him wanted to tease Bumblebee a little "why not just have him use the original form you used when you first met", never had the Major been afraid of Bumblebee but now he had the impression that if he didn't apologize then he never leave this room, Bee was glaring at him with a death look that would have made his wife proud, "you know what bee why don't I just sit over here and wait till your finished" the yellow Autobot just nodded once before getting back to his search.

This was wrong, there was nothing here, none of the cars looked right, they were either too large or too small, none of them had the speed or power that his spark told him was needed more than anything, Bee gave the room one last scan before deciding that there was nothing here that felt right, none of them even looked right. Now turning his attention to the internet Bumblebee searched for the right car for Sam, first he entered "fastest car in the world" he got lists back with the top ten, than he searched "most powerful car in the world", another set of lists came back he looked through the lists more than anything Bee wanted to find something that was perfect to both of them, he knew how much Sam loved speed and his spark told him that this car had to have power, there was also something else, it had to look good, really good, it needed to turn heads, to make a statement, it needed to be as beautiful as Sam was, nothing less would do.

Slowly Bumblebee picked his way through the lists, some cars he discarded because of their size, they were either to large or to small, that left him with just three choices, all of these meet the power and speed he was looking for in fact all three went beyond it in one form or another. The first one dropped form the list was to low to the ground though it held the speed record now it was wrong, if Sam hit a large bump he could hurt himself, so the SSC Ultimate Aero was removed from his list. Then the just two remained he studied each one carefully, every measurement, every detail, even the blueprints from the manufacturer's secure server's, his final choice was made when he saw a side by side view, this car looked wrong, it looked scrawny next to it's rival, so the Mclaren F1 was removed leaving Bumblebee with one winner and in truth it was the one he was rooting for, it's shape, it's power, the speed, if Bee had been human then he would have wanted his Autobot Sam to have this car as his alt, Bee walked over to Will who was watching him ready to either apologize or run for his life, "what do you think of this for sam's alt?" he asked as a hologram appeared it didn't matter what Will said as Bee had already made up his mind.

"you want that!, look bee I've learned a lot about cars and I know that this one is going almost impossible to get hold of, the cost alone will have Washington going crazy, not to mention galloway, I've done all I can to keep sam off his radar, but this will get his attention like you can't believe and if he find's out about sam then he'll have him dissected in some bunker some where, so far all he knows is that sam has been ill and that we have a new autobot here, if he see the cost of that submitted he start poking his nose into things and then he'll find out" Lennox was surprised at Bee's request normally Autobot's take an alt form that dosen't stand out but this one would draw attention everywhere it went, "this is the only one I've found" Bumblebee said this like there was no other car in the world right now. Will knew that the yellow Autobot would not let this go, this was his choice and nothing was going to change it, "can't a hologram be used?" the Major asked hopefully, " no it's not good enough for this, but maybe if I make an avatar version, I wouldn't be able to make it last long but it would be around long enough for sam to scan it", there was hope in his voice as Bee said the last part.

What was taking so long Bumblebee had left ages ago and now that Ironhide's weights had been repaired things were getting awarded again, Ratchet searched for something to keep everyone distracted, finally he decided that the only thing capable of passing the time in a relaxed manner was target practice, "alright sam why don't wee try out those gun's of yours", both Ironhide and Sam looked at him as he said this, "really?" Sam asked Ratchet just nodded in answer, Ironhide's mouth just hung open a little as he stared at Ratchet dumbstruck, "well" was all Ratchet could say to him, not wanting to miss this rare chance to use his cannons with Ratchets permission Ironhide bolted over to the firing line "alright sam lets show you how to shoot" the weapon specialist said cheerfully.

After several rounds of shooting, trick shooting and shooting just for the hell of it Ironhide said "ok sam show me what you can do", nervously Sam stepped up to the firing line, the icon for his weapons system flashed when he thought about it this time this gun's deployed very fast, Mikaela let out a small laugh when she saw them again Ironhide stepped closer and looked them over "interesting design, very compact" Sam got the feeling that the weapon specialist wanted to say small but was being polite for some reason, as this was his first time Sam was unsure what would happen he looked at one of the remaining targets the moment he did a triangle formed around it, his weapon system really had been copied from the movies, he thought about firing and a small hissing noise was made as he felt the recoil from each shoulder, two pulses of energy flew at the target blowing through the middle then through the backstop, the now combined pulse flew out across the sea before drowning in the water. The guns retracted instantly, Sam was at a loss for words, normally there's a small explosion or something when an Autobot weapon makes contact however his had gone straight through without any resistance though the hole they left was small his guns had punched through both the target and the solid wall behind, it looked like nothing would have stopped the shot from moving forward at all, he was thankful that the sea had at last caught the blast and halted it advance.


	13. your body and you part 4

Please note that these characters belong to their original creators as do any songs used in this fiction, not me, this is just my take on what might happen enjoy and let me know what you think.

also i am trying to fix any mistakes that i might have missed in past chapters (i.e spelling, grammer)

Sam was shocked at the damage, if the shot had missed then he could have scrapped any bot in his firing line. "sam will you deploy your guns again?" there was something in Ironhide voice when he asked like he was curious about the weapons, once again the guns deployed and rested on Sam's shoulders, "interesting" murmured Ironhide as he examined the guns and their connections the weapons specialist gently took hold of thick flexible tube that connected to the back of one of the guns his hand followed it until it disappeared into Sam's back, Ironhide placed a finger on a spot in the middle of the new Autobots back and asked "sam please open your armor at this point", Sam focused hard on Ironhide's request at first he got the same error message as before, willing his body to open he thought of how he needed this checking out and how only the weapons specialist was able to do it, very slowly a few plates shifted they moved just enough for Ironhide to take a look inside, "that's interesting" as soon as Hide had spoken the plates snapped shut with enough force to remove any intruding fingers.

"what is it?" Sam asked, "you have a compressed energy weapon system I've never seen one this compact, there were a few bot's on cybertron in the old days with systems like this but they were always on the large side, normally this kind of weapon as very long and heavy as the parts have to be made very thick in order to withstand the pressure, but yours are much lighter and the main compression tank is connected to the weapon apertures by these tubes, I don't understand how they can work without exploding" Ironhide walked round so that he could examine the front of the weapons system, "we could never do this on cybertron, I heard of bots who tried to make this type of weapon smaller but none ever managed it, your going to need special training with these their ability to punch a hole through just about anything makes them very dangerous".

Great this was all he needed, his shoulder guns were so dangerous they even had Ironhide worried and that was no easy feat, "what kind of training?" Sam asked worriedly, at first the weapon specialist did not answer then he shifted and said "sorry sam I was asking ratchet how you could fire your guns with out blowing up, when he told me that you were made out of the same metal of the allspark it made sense, as for your question you need to learn how to calibrate your guns so they wont fire to far when you use them the last thing you want is to blow holes through your enemy and the buildings behind" as Ironhide said this he pointed to the still smoking holes in the target and the wall behind it, "I better get started on a new range this time as close to the beach as possible so there wont be any accidents, but before that I want to see what other weapons you have to play with" there was a happiness in his voice as the weapon specialist said the last few words, truly there were few things that Hide loved more than a good weapons test.

As everybody gave him plenty of room Sam switched his weapons system to close combat mode, he hoped that this system was something he could handle easily, as the guns retracted plates shifted in his right arm and a sword shot forward, it rested over the back of his hand and extended a good six to eight feet beyond his finger tips, at least this looked easy to use just stick the sharp end in anything you didn't like. Sam looked at Ironhide and the weapon specialist nodded back at him, Sam rushed one of the last targets and sliced in two as the blade glowed red hot, "this is very easy" he thought as he brought his arm back for another attack on what was left of the target. Just as he had raised his hand back behind his head for the next attack the air was filled with a clicking sound this was followed by something that sounded like a cable unwinding, Sam had barely noticed the noise as he made his attack, it was only when he saw that his blade had split into some kind of whip did he realize that things had gotten more compacted. This new weapon wrapped it's self round the target before glowing red hot, as Sam pulled back it cut deeper and deeper into what remained of the target before slicing it in half, as the weapon broke free it's tip caught against another target leaving a deep score mark, Sam stopped moving as soon as this new weapon was free from the target, now that his arm was still the weapon stopped glowing it looked like a snake as it lay across the floor.

Sam looked at it, in this form his close combat weapon looked more dangerous, it was like a whip but with parts of the blade attached at regular intervals, a winding noise filled the air as the weapon retracted into it's blade form. Sam looked at it like it would bite him if he dropped his guard how had something so simple become so complicated in a matter of seconds he had gone from a basic sword to this thing and now he had no idea on how to control it, the blade highlighted in his vision and the weapon icon flashed an information box appeared and details on the weapon filled it, according to what he saw this thing was called a snake sword, it could change from a standard sword to a whip in any time he wanted all he had to do was think and it would change, this gave him two sets of distance when in close combat fighting meaning that an enemy would have double the threat to deal with when fighting him, this was all well and good but it gave him no information on how exactly how he was supposed to use it with out causing damage to him self or others on his side.

Ironhide however had the answer, "well sam it looks like your going to have close combat training with both optimus and jolt, I'll give you one thing your going to make one unique autobot", the weapon specialist was loving this it had been a long time since he had seen such an interesting weapon and even longer since he had been able to study it up close, this one had the best quality's of both Optimus's and Jolt's close combat styles it would make any con think twice about battling Sam and given his ranged ability's there would be few willing to fight him at all let alone be able to beat him, given the right training of course, the way Sam was looking at his new weapon told Ironhide that he had a long way to go in mastering it. "so what shall we call your new weapon sam?" asked Ratchet, "it's called a snake sword" said Mikaela, Sam looked at her, from his body language she could tell that he was about to ask how she new, "it's easy sam, it's from a video game, yours looks just like it except for the glowing red-hot part that is" Mikaela just smiled as Sam tried to work out how he had missed this, he had seen this thing so many times in game shops, on posters and in adverts, this was Ivy's snake sword made real, couldn't he come up with any original weapons of his own.

This was all knocked to one side however when he felt Bumblebee approaching, his spark danced with joy as his lover got closer and soon the sound of Bee's engine echoed around them, the yellow camaro slowed as he drew close, the passenger door opened and Will got out he smiled and asked "hay sam how you doing?", "great besides having weapon systems I can't control" the sarcasm in Sam's reply was missed by no-one, only Bumblebee knew that he was really afraid and this was a cover to protect himself. Bee opened his comlink to Sam and said "don't worry you'll get the hang of them I know it, I'll help you any way I can", his lover then commed back "thanks bee, it's just having built in weapons is a little frighting and I don't want to hurt anyone, especially you", "you wont sam you'll learn to control it I promise". Hearing this made Sam feel better it was the way Bee said it, there was no doubt in his voice at all he believed the words with all his spark and that strength helped chase away Sam's fears a little.

After there little com session Bee transformed, "I have a surprise for you sam I found the perfect alt mode for you" Bumblebee's voice was filled with excitement that made him sound like a little boy on Christmas morning, "which one is it?" Sam asked feeling the joy coming form his lover, "there isn't one here on base" Will said "and if I try to get one then it'll raise to many red flags in D.C so bee is going to make an avatar version for you", "absolutely not!!" Ratchet yelled "do you know how much power that will take, making an avatar that's almost your size could drain you badly", Bee answered this by saying "this is the only way, there are no other cars that I think of that will work for sam, I've worked out the energy requirements and I can do this with out harming my self", before Ratchet could answer Bumblebee commed him "I know what I'm doing ratchet, this is my choice and if you cant stay out of this or help then kindly (cybertronian language unfit for human ears)", all Ratchet could do was put his face to his hand and shake his head in response to the message.

"don't do this bee, not if your going to hurt your self I'd rather not have an alt form if it meant keeping you safe" Sam was worried he knew how much Bee would risk to make him happy if only for a moment, "trust me sam" was Bumblebee's only answer, the yellow Autobot got down into a position that looked like he was meditating his legs were folded and his hands rested on his feet. Very slowly light's drifted away from his body, Sam now knew that they were nano particles used in making an Avatar more and more gathered into a swirling mass in-front of his lover they danced and twisted in ever changing patterns. As beautiful as it was to watch Sam needed to get ready he wanted Bee to use as little energy doing this as possible that meant it had to be done as fast as possible, turning his attention form the display of lights he looked across the icons and found one of a robot changing into a car, it flashed just as the others had then a message came up on screen "transformation setup starting please wait", then a new message replaced it "please select target to be scanned", all he could do now was watch and wait.

Finally enough nano particles had gathered for this to work, Bumblebee went through the data he had and slowly the a particles started moving into a set pattern a metal frame formed, it hovered in the air as if supported by invisible wheels, then the parts of the car started to take shape, first the engine, unlike Bee's alt it was mounted in the back, then more parts joined it breaks, steering, one by one the parts of the car built them selves, nothing was missed, every detail, every screw, every wire, the process was strangely mesmerizing to all watching it, this Avatar was growing out of thin air becoming more solid and corporeal with every passing second, finally the the outer panels formed and the car was complete, to Sam it was a thing of beauty not just because of it's shape but because Bumblebee had chosen it just for him, in the moment he almost forgot to scan it, a blue light flashed across the Avatar and his system read it as a normal car not a creation of nano particles and energy, a message appeared "scan accepted, beginning transformation".

Bee had detected that the Avatar had been scanned and he let the thing fall apart relaxing from the strain, this had been way harder than making a human form and he felt a little drained like he had been in combat but it had been worth it, Sam was transforming for the first time. This was the strangest thing yet, Sam could feel his body folding in on it's self in places and stretching out in others, his armor shifted of it's own accord he could feel part's of it changing their form from metal to other substances that would look like the parts found on an earth car, though the process lasted only seconds Sam could feel almost every part of his body change even his face was shifting and he had no control over it. Finally his body settled onto it's wheels the feeling was strange he could feel the ground beneath him but it was different from how it had felt as either a human or a robot, it was like he was standing on tiptoe as only part of his tires touch the ground at any one time and his vision had changed as well it was a more wide angle view than before and strangely he could tell where objects were next to him, this of course was not as strange as the fact that he now seemed to have optics facing backwards as well as forwards so that he could see behind as well as in-front, "bee are you ok" his voice came out through his radio, this time it sounded more like his human voice than anything had done so far. Bumblebee was tired the process had taken more out of him than he thought it would, as the last of the dancing lights had rejoined his body and he got up and walked over to Sam's alt, his lover had done it there before him instead of an Autobot robot form was an Autobot alt form, Sam's Bugatti Veyron alt mode stood there it's ebony and gold paint work shone in the sunlight like it had just come from the factory, to Bumblebee Sam's alt looked even more beautiful than he had imagined it could ever be.

hi thanks for reading if you want to know why i chose this car for Sam's alt then go to youtube and type in bugatti veyron top gear and choose the speed test, seeing the car move like that made my decision for me


	14. the road and refelctions

Please note that these characters belong to their original creators as do any songs used in this fiction, not me, this is just my take on what might happen enjoy and let me know what you think.

also i am trying to fix any mistakes that i might have missed in past chapters (i.e spelling, grammer)

"wow" was all Mikaela could say, she had seen Autobots transform before but none had ever looked as powerful as this save Optimus, but even he would have trouble matching the power and speed of Sam's new alt form. "ok, are you sure about this sam your not exactly low profile looking like this" Will said looking worried "I mean if you go down a street anywhere in the world people are going to notice you, it's not really a disguise if people are going to spend their time looking at you", "do I look like I giant robot from outer space?" Sam asked, "ahh no" Will answered unsure of where this was going, "then I'm in disguise and I love it, I can feel the power and the speed this form has even standing still", Mikaela got the feeling that if Sam's face had been showing then he would have been smiling at own his words. Since meeting Bumblebee Mikaela had noticed that Sam had a craving for high speed and now he looked like he could go really fast, stupidly fast, "so how fast can your alt go" she asked nervously "according to my information the bugatti veyron can reach a top speed of 253.5 miles per hour, almost one third the speed of sound" Bee said quite plainly.

"what!!, what were you thinking, there's no way people are going to think he's just a normal car going at that speed, you should have used the production specs not a one off built for the speed record" Ratchet yelled, "that is the production model" Bumblebee said nervously, for a moment Ratchet was stunned into silence, he knew humans were odd rushing into danger that few Autobots would approach in such frail bodies but this was out right crazy, there was no way that an average human could handle a car at that speed along a normal road it wouldn't be easy for an Autobot, he felt as if one of his processors was going to melt trying to understand how such creatures could have evolved with such a disregard to their own safety, he looked at Major Lennox then at Mikaela "why do you make cars like that" he said pointing at Sam's new alt "you could get your selves killed driving them" neither human could think of an answer.

"it's not like I'm going to be going at that speed all the time ratchet" Sam hoped that no-one other than Bee picked up on the fact that he hadn't said he wouldn't go at that speed ever, secretly he wanted to feel that rush, the thought of the world flying by in a blur got him excited he wanted to test his alt form out though he couldn't push it to the limit just yet he felt that he could at least go past one hundred and fifty miles per hour if only for a short run. As he thought about it a new icon flashed and his engine started, it was a roar that got everybody's attention, "now sam.." "too late ratchet" the ebony and gold Autobot said as he sped off, the Veyron almost flew across the base leaving people and Autobots stunned alike, then just as suddenly it stopped the air-brake at the back turning up against the on rushing air, "at least he has a little sense" Ratchet said. Sam opened his com link to Bee "hey are you coming, I haven't gone for a drive without you yet you know", Bumblebee waved goodbye to Ratchet then changed into his alt form and chased after Sam.

The Veyron sat revving it's engine waiting for the Camaro to catch up, as soon as Bee passed Sam he unleashed the power of his engine and matched Bumblebee's speed easily as the two raced towards the gate Bee sent a message to the guards to open it and let them through, the gate had just been opened in time for two blurs to pass by followed by a gust of wind that almost took the men off their feet. There were few roads round the base and these had been built with the sole purpose of allowing access to the base for troops and cargo so they were not the best drive for two young Autobots, there were no real curves or bends, nothing for them to really enjoy, just a straight road though it was good for speed Sam could tell that Bumblebee didn't have the strength for that right now, his lover had said nothing but Sam could feel it in his spark, his scanners found what he wanted in seconds there was a small beach just a mile ahead quite and deserted "perfect" Sam thought.

The mile seemed to take forever to cover for both Autobots as Bee's speed had been slowly dropping with every passing second, when they left the road and made it onto the sandy little beach Bumblebee seemed to be having trouble moving in a straight line "just wait here and rest" Sam said over his radio, he transformed and stood up though he had loved his alt mode it was good to be in a more familiar form, he gently ran his large metal hand across Bee's roof stroking his lover gently "be back in a second bee" was all he said before strolling off, Sam wanted to find a good spot to sit with Bumblebee, somewhere comfortable for just the two of them, as he searched his optics caught sight of a glinting light coming from some rocks, slowly he bent down and looked closely for the source of the light what he found surprised him.

There in the rocks was a face staring back at him, the light had been coming from a rock pool reflecting the light of the sun and now it was reflecting his face. To say he was surprised was an understatement, the face looking back at him was his own, not made out of skin and muscle and bone but more like a sculpture formed from angled pieces of metal, everything below his brow had been recreated as if by a skilled artist, his eye, his nose, his mouth were there in a carefully crafted metal form but there were also some differences, above the line of his brow and round the sides of his face he looked like he was wearing an open faced crash helmet so his head had no ears to it unless you counted the small flaps of metal where his ears should have been, the top of his head was round and smooth with no markings or signs of any way in past the armor. Slowly Sam moved his hand to his face one finger touched it tentatively, it felt strange he could feel the warmth of the metal like it was flesh but the sharp angles reminded him constantly that it was not, as he moved the finger past his chin he smiled, Samuel James Witwicky was still in there underneath all the metal and armor and for the first time since had had woken his face showed his emotions.

His optics moved to the rest of his body this was almost as surprising as his face had been, his metal form looked like a sculpture of a bodybuilder, not freaky or anything but definitely built, his chest had a v taper to it nothing extreme but it wasn't going to be missed by anyone, his arms were the same they had what looked like large metal muscles that rose beyond the norm of an Autobots frame, his legs were also thicker and stronger so that he had a wider stance than normal, all in all had he been human then he would have turned heads where ever he went. For the first time Sam noticed his new coloring, mixed in with the ebony were patches of gold, the gold ran up his arms while a v was formed in the center of his chest by the gold markings on either side and just below his spark chamber a blood red Autobot symbol sat on the grill from his alt mode, it made him look more normal some how he no-longer looked blank or shapeless he looked like the other Autobot's but also different from the other Autobot's in a good way. Sam turned his attention back to the pool of water, a flash of another color had caught his attention, looking into the clear pool the new Autobot could see that his reflection had been joined by another, Bumblebee, his love had sat down beside him and was staring at the reflections water, Sam saw his reflection smile as he was hugged by Bumblebee, the yellow Autobot Simply said "see, I told you that you hadn't changed, you look just as beautiful as when I first saw you".

The smile on Sam's reflection grew wider the more Bee hugged him then it turned into a small smirk, an idea had popped into his head, moving with a speed he had never known before Sam quickly lifted a squirming Bumblebee into his arms, he carried the yellow Autobot in much the same way he had been carried by Bee's Avatar when his upgrade had started. Bumblebee struggled for only a few seconds after it became clear that Sam was far stronger than him now "ahh sam will you put me down I can walk on my own" Bee tried not to sound to helpless but it was hard to sound strong feeling so tired, Sam hummed as if in thought while he carried the yellow Autobot along the beach, "humm no" was his short reply, the sound of mirth in his loves voice told Bumblebee that he was not getting out of this position soon, the only thing that made him relax was the fact that they were alone on the beach had any of the others been there he would have died of embarrassment, after all he was a warrior even if he mostly spent his time as a guardian or scout he still liked to think of himself as tough when it came to a fight but being carried but the one he was supposed to be protecting was something bots like the twins would never let him live down.

Sensing Bee's feelings Sam said in a more serious tone "your tired bee, I know that you drained a lot of power making that avatar for me so now I want you to rest, this time I'll keep watch while you go into stasis and I don't want any argument about it" Sam nuzzled Bee as he said the words, though there was affection Bumblebee could tell that the last part was not something he could argue about.

After a few minutes Sam managed to find the perfect spot, the sand was soft and the view was perfect, slowly he got into a sitting position while holding Bee then slowly he lowered Bumblebee to the ground resting his lovers head in his lap, Sam gently stroked Bee's head with his hand the fingers running across the smooth metal, it was at this point that he noticed how human his hands looked rather than square metal shapes Sam's hands were more rounded like a normal humans it was interesting but not as interesting as the bot slowly slipping into stasis in-front of him "go into stasis bee I'll keep you safe I promise" Sam's words made Bumblebee relax as finally full stasis took hold.

"I can't believe those two, if I didn't know any better I'd swear they were brothers" Ratchet said shaking his head as the two young Autobots sped off "it seems that sam and bee really are the closest of bots" Ironhide commented, "closer than you think" Ratchet said softly "what do you mean" the weapon specialist asked in a tone that almost said he knew the answer "their capable of bonding but they cant do it just yet sam's spark is to unstable" there was a look from the medbot as he said this, it was as if he expected Ironhide to understand from only these few words and judging by the look he received back Hide did understand. "what do you mean by bonding?" Will asked a little confused, Ratchet just looked over to Ironhide who was now very interested in repairing his firing range, the medbot just sighed before explaining it to the humans.

It didn't take long to explain the details to Will and Mikaela Ratchet thought they took it rather well, "ok so let me get this straight, sam and bee are like soul mates and when they bond it's like a marriage and that means that neither will ever be interested in seeking love from another being though that couldn't happen anyway because they are all ready so close" Will said working all this out "and the bonding is a special occasion that can take days to complete and when it's finished it means you guys are going to make a big event out of it", "you don't have a problem with that do you major" Mikaela said eying him suspiciously, "me, no, hell put me on the guest list right now I'm thinking of galloway, he barely thinks of you guys as alive, he thinks your just fancy hardware to be taken apart so he can get in good at the white house, if he finds out about this then he'll cause trouble for everyone just for the sake of it and if he finds out that it's sam then that means we've got a real fight, don't get me wrong I don't mind going up against him but his powerful friends can cause a lot of trouble if he says the right things to them" Will said the last part with a troubled look on his face.

"then we have to get started sooner than we thought" no-one had realized that Optimus had joined them during the conversation he looked as troubled as Will by the thought of Galloway causing trouble for all of them, "will, your president gave his approval for our idea did he not", "yeh he did optimus, but things in government usually take longer than your used to" the Autobot leader looked thoughtful for a moment "never the less we must get started, the sooner we have a place to call our own then the sooner we can show the world that we are brothers to all human kind and with every autobot on earth gathered in one place the decepticons will be less likely to attack human city's to get at us" Optimus paused in thought before saying "we need to start building autobot city"


	15. emotion and energy

Please note that these characters belong to their original creators as do any songs used in this fiction, not me, this is just my take on what might happen enjoy and let me know what you think.

also i am trying to fix any mistakes that i might have missed in past chapters (i.e spelling, grammer)

The sun was slowly staring to set when Bumblebee finally came out of stasis, the first thing his optics caught sight of was Sam's face, his lover was looking out across the water thoughtfully the expression reminded Bee of Optimus, for some reason that look of contemplation was all to familiar. "sam" Bee said gently, Sam responded instantly, he looked down at Bumblebee and his face broke into a smile as he brought their head's together in a kiss small sparks of energy danced between their bodies as their brows touched. How Bee loved this he wanted more than anything to bond with Sam but his body's defense system would fight him if he tried just like it had the first time, he didn't care if he got hurt he just wanted to bond to Sam now and forever.

The two stayed like that for some time their body's unable to go beyond this small level of intimacy while their sparks burned to go further; slowly they broke the kiss not really wanting too, both knew that they had to head back to nest H.Q or the others would either start coming them asking where the two were or they would start looking for them either way their time together would be interrupted. Both bots got to their feet and stretched a little, Autobots usually spent stasis in their alt form not robot mode so their servos were a little stiff after being in one position for so long, Bee shifted and got of the sand from his joints before transforming into his Camaro form then Sam changed into his Veyron and revved his engine. Bumblebee new all to well what his lover wanted, revving back he rocked back and forward on his wheels; suddenly a voice came over his radio "three, two, one" and the two bots took off at high speed the sand behind them kicked across the beach.

This better than anything Bee had ever done the two were almost flying across the road as the world went whizzing past, Bumblebee was gunning it holding nothing back while Sam barely seemed to be breaking a sweat as he matched the scouts speed. The Veyron truly was a thing of power, while Bee was pushing it to the line Sam was only just getting into his stride. But as they raced the Veyron never left the Camaro behind it edged forward now and again as if trying to get the other to go that little bit faster but always returned to the side of it's partner matching it's speed. All to quickly the base appeared before them ending their fun, as both started breaking Sam commed Bee and said "when we get back to the real world I want to find some empty road in the middle of nowhere with just miles and miles of open space and just race with you at my side, then we'll head to some mountain road that twists and turns forever and race to the top as fast as we can" the teen Autobot was buzzing at his own words, the thought of unleashing the power his alt had for miles and miles of empty desert road with only his lover beside him was almost to much to take; "if you keep talking like that I may just jump you right here and now, though I think I will get into trouble with ratchet if I rip the plate to your spark chamber open and bond with you in-front of half the base" Bee replied with a lusty tone "promises, promises" was all Sam could say.

The two made their way into the base slowly neither wanting their time together to end; here in the base there were distractions, interruptions and other people, it wasn't that they didn't like being around others it was just they had the deep need to spend as much time together as possible and other people seemed to make that harder. Finally Sam and Bee made their way to the medbay, they had expected to find Ratchet in there tidying up or making some small repair to one of bots or people on base but the room was empty. Sam transformed and smiled he would have a little more time alone with Bumblebee; Bee shifted into his robot form too and walked over to the table that had been Sam's bed while he was under going his upgrade, the yellow Autobot sat on it and motioned for his lover to join him Sam was all to happy to comply.

The two held hands and looked at each other longingly, Sam was the first to speak "so how do I control my energy levels?" he asked, Bee looked thoughtful at the question "I'm not sure, I have never had to do much to control my power levels before, when I want to lower them all I do is think it and it happens" the answer wasn't much help but Bumblebee had no other answer to give, "ok then lets give that a try" Sam said; slowly he focused on what he wanted but nothing seemed to happened "how am I supposed to know if it's working if I don't know what my levels are?" the thought ran through his mind in a flash before a small tool box icon flashed. The display filled Sam's vision it showed his current power output levels, the bar graph showed the power output of various systems, almost all were way above the normal line and some were well above a line marked detection threshold, Sam wondered what it meant and a message appeared "this line represents the level of which your power output must fall below to avoid instant detection". "bee my power output is still high, when we left the base the decepticons could have picked up my signals!!" Sam said panicked, "it's ok sam, ratchet extended the E.M shield after we got here we never left it" as Bee said this he squeezed his lovers hand a little trying to calm him, Sam relaxed and noticed the one of bars dropped a little so that meant that his power output was linked in some way to his emotions.

Understand how his power output was controlled a little more Sam tried to calm his mind hoping that he could drop his levels to normal some how, but all he managed was to drop a few bars a little before sending them shooting back up again when he got annoyed with himself. "aww look at that, the little bug bot finally has a boyfriend that he wont crush", "you guys gonna want some privacy or do you like people to watch" the twins stood there laughing at each others comments thinking that they had been very funny, Bumblebee had shifted and gotten to his feet ready to teach the small Bots some manners when Sam rushed across the room with a speed he had never before seen. Sam didn't know what had happened the moment the two started the bars that he had been trying so hard to control spiked well above all the others and he found him self rushing the twins. Before either twin knew what was happening they found them selves hoisted into the air by their chest plates and both were now looking a very angry Sam in the face.

Before another word was said a metal visor slid down across Sam's eyes while a metal shield formed across his mouth and nose so that he looked like he was wearing the armored helmet of a knight from the middle ages, while the top half had a look like Bumblebee's armor the lower section could have been stolen from Optimus him self. Facing this hard armor was even more frighting than the look of anger it had covered, "now let me give you two a little lesson in manners" Sam said in a frighteningly calm tone; for the first time in all history the twins were silent as they looked at the far stronger Autobot in fear. "you two need to learn that when people are sharing a privet moment you shouldn't interrupt unless it's really important" as he spoke Sam swung the two smaller bots around and walked into the medbay, with each step the frightened twins bounced up and down in his grip "and when you talk to people they don't take kindly to trash talk or insults" Sam swung round again and started walking back in the opposite direction, the twins were glad that they didn't have human stomachs because if they did then they would have emptied them all over the medbay by now.

The fact that the twins were ready to blow a processor didn't stop Sam for carrying on with their lesson "now when it come's to MY BUMBLEBEE" the last part spoken with such force that no-one there could have missed it "you two are to show that utmost respect possible, you will call him sir and never trash talk to or about him is that clear". "yy-yes sir" Skids said in the timidest tone he had ever used in his life, on hearing this Sam turned his full attention to Mudflap who just nodded vigorously now that he seemed to have lost the power of speech. Bumblebee was doing his best not to burst out laughing, he could tell that Sam was angry but he could he could also feel that he wasn't going to harm the twins, he just wanted to give them a good scare and he had done that alright, both looked more frightened than any bot he had ever seen in his life and he had seen a lot. Once he was satisfied that the twins would never do anything like this again Sam simply threw them out of the medbay, though he hadn't really put that much his strength into the throw both smaller bots landed a good forty five feet from him.

Inside the medbay Sam and Bee heard the distinctive sound of Ironhide's laughter followed by the sound of two sets of tire's peeling rubber. Sam's face armor retracted as he made his way back to Bumblebee; his energy readings had dropped back to where they were before the twins had arrived, figuring that he wouldn't be able to get them any lower that day he closed the graph and just decided to just enjoy sitting next to Bee. "remind me to ask nicely when I want you to clean you room in future" Ron said as he entered the medbay he was trying to hold back laughter and was failing badly, "you saw that" Sam said his face covered with a nervous look.

Of course they had seen it, Ron, Judy and Ironhide had been walking to the medbay when they saw the twins come flying out, all the weapon specialist could do was laugh when Skids and Mudflap hit the ground hard and quickly transformed taking off as if Megatron was hot on their heals. "you look great, not that you didn't before that is.." "ron just stop and say your glad he has a vehicle mode that he likes" Judy said rescuing her husband from the hole he was rapidly digging for him self, "you look nice sam" Ron said trying his best not to put his other foot in his mouth. Sam just smiled gently and winked at Bumblebee, he got off the table and transformed into his Veyron alt followed by Bee changing into his Camaro alt "I guess were a three car family now" there was a hint of laughter in Sam's voice as it came over the radio. Ron looked at his son's alt form he had never seen a car like this, rear engined super cars weren't a common sight and this was as close as he had ever been to one, "so how fast can you go?" Ron asked knowing that it had to be at least more than two hundred, "two hundred and fifty three miles an hour" Sam braced him self for what was to follow, "what!!, how fast, no don't tell me ok, what were you thinking choosing this as your car form" Judy yelled almost as loud as Ratchet had done, "I choose it for sam" Bumblebee said shyly, though the words sounded a little sad Sam could feel that Bee had no regrets, in fact there seemed to be a feeling of glee coming from his lover, he was faking it an attempt to get Sam's mom to back down, "I just wanted sam to have an alt mode as beautiful as his robot mode or human form" the voice coming from the Camaro sounded almost in tears, "you faker" Sam commed across to Bee; However Bee's little acting session worked, Judy just dropped her shoulders in defeat and said "well if you wanted something to look nice for sam then I can't fault you, just try to stay under the speed limit sam".

Sam bounced up and down on his shocks as if nodding in response to his mom, he then commed Bee and said "she must really like you to let you get away with that you know", Bumblebee just replied with "yeh", the two Autobots shuddered with silent laughter at their conversation "have we missed something?" Judy asked eying both her son and his lover at the same time, "I'm just glad you like my alt mode mom" Sam said trying to sound as innocent as possible "I wouldn't go that far I still think it's to fast" Judy replied giving him an expression that said she knew he wasn't telling her the truth. Wanting to change the subject from how fast and dangerous his alt might be Sam asked "where's mikaela?", "she had to go lay down honey, she didn't tell either of you but watching you go through all that really put a strain on her, after all your her two best friends in the whole world" Judy said softly, "so that's what Mikaela had been hiding when he asked what was wrong" Sam thought to him self, when she woke he would have to make sure that she was ok and maybe get Ratchet to look her over. Sam was pulled from his thoughts by a hand on his drivers side door, "no way dad my alt is to much car for you" Sam's voice said over the radio as the door locked it's self, "not even a quick spin for your old man?" Ron asked, "not even" answered Bumblebee with a slight trace of jealousy in his voice.


	16. special training

Please note that these characters belong to their original creators as do any songs used in this fiction, not me, this is just my take on what might happen enjoy and let me know what you think.

also i am trying to fix any mistakes that i might have missed in past chapters (i.e spelling, grammer)

WARNING THIS CHAPTER IS M RATED

The past few days had been filled with ups and downs, after gaining his alt form Sam had been taught the finer points of using his systems by Bumblebee; in the first day he had learned to hack his way through most computers, to detect bots that were trying to hide from his sensors and all the other things Bee could teach him about being a good scout, "knowing a threat exists is the first step to avoiding it" was the scouts motto and Sam took it to spark quickly. The one down that first day was finding out that Mikaela was suffering from exhaustion due to the stress she been through while Sam was ill; Ratchet informed them that Mikaela was going to need bed rest for a few days in order to recover, this made Sam feel guilty though he had no control over anything that had happened. The next two days were spent learning how to use the sword aspect of his snake sword, this had been harder but Optimus had been a patient teacher despite the almost constant interruptions from people about some big project that was in the works, at the end of the second day of training with the sword Sam managed to beat Optimus in a fight; the larger Autobot simply put one arm round him and said "congratulations sam, you have mastered the sword aspect of your close combat weapon I feel that you will do just as well with the whip aspect" there was a hint pride in Optimus voice as he spoke.

After that things had gone down for Sam as he found the training with his whip aspect much harder, this was mainly due to the fact that he still feared his weapon in this form. The thought of harming someone close to him was ever-present in his mind when the whip was deployed, this combined with the natural difficultly of learning how to control a whip started getting on Sam's nerves more and more. So much that on the third day of train with Jolt Sam slammed his hand into the ground with such force that it cracked the concrete for two feet beyond the size of his fist and caused Jolt to back away his hands raised in a form of surrender.

Bee moved slowly to Sam's side gently placing a hand on his shoulder, Bumblebee could feel the emotion in his lovers spark, he knew all to well that Sam was trying his hardest but there was simply to much to deal with; Bee knew that his lover was frustrated with the training, with how Jolt had started acting after the first day of training and most importantly with the fact that they weren't able to bond yet, Bumblebee knew that feeling all to well. The only reason he wasn't as stressed about it as Sam was right now was the fact that he had little to do other than try to help his lover with training and offer him words of comfort and support when needed, though he would have been lying if he said that he was happy about the situation; like Sam he wanted to bond more than anything but he knew that if something bad happened then it would cause his lover a lot of pain. Bee would endure anything if it would make Sam happy but he could not take all the pain for both of them no matter how much he wanted to.

Jolt had never been so unsettled around another Autobot as he was around Sam, it was like he was on report with a commanding officer and every action was being watched and graded, he didn't know how Bumblebee was able to be so calm with Sam, he acted so casual, so relaxed, even if the two were going to bond to one another, Jolt just couldn't understand how Bee managed to say so open around Sam while all he could think of was that Sam had an air of command about him like Optimus. This thought made him even more uneasy; doing the only thing he could think of to give them all a little space he commed Ratchet and asked "can you come over here ratchet, training isn't going so well", Jolt hoped that when Ratchet got there he would have Sam take the rest of the day off from training giving him an excuse to leave as well.

The Medbot tried not to take to much time getting there, he knew that things like this would start happening with Sam but it had happened sooner than even he though it might, delaying a bonding was always a strain on both sparks and now Sam and probably Bee were feeling the effects. As he transformed Ratchet surveyed the scene, Sam was still crouched down literally blowing off steam while Bumblebee tried to calm him and Jolt was keeping his distance ready get the hell out of the way if he needed to. Ratchet let out a deep sight and walked calmly over to Sam, "alright that's enough weapons training for today" as soon as Ratchet spoke Jolt got out of there as fast as he could leaving the Medbot alone with Sam and Bee. "I think that you are going to need some special training sam" as soon as Ratchet spoke the words Sam's head tilted up suddenly and the Medbot received a sharp look from the young Autobot; "it won't be that bad sam, bee is going to teach you how to make an avatar".

This made no sense to Sam, after all he had been through in trying to learn on how to handle a whip he was now expected to just drop it and start something new, even if it was Bee teaching him Sam still felt aggravated at the prospect. Ratchet could tell from the look he received that Sam was not to happy about the news, "let me explain, your spark is under pressure from not being able to bond yet, now normally this would cause a problem but I have a solution one that was not available before we came to earth" the medbot paused as Sam now seemed to be listening to what he was saying and not still fuming at his own attempts at mastering the whip aspect of his snake sword, "as you know bumblebee can make an avatar and that means that he can interact with the surrounding world with another form, I belive that if you learn to make one then it will help with your problem as the two of you will be able to relieve some your built up tension by engaging in human mating practices; it won't be a bonding but it will be close enough to help the two of you manage until your spark settles".

All the frustration and rage fell from Sam's mind when he heard "human mating practices", Ratchet had just suggested that he needed to have sex with Bee as a form of medical treatment to deal with the way he was feeling and as far as he could tell his spark was bouncing around in his chest about the idea . Bumblebee helped a still slightly shocked Sam to his feet, shock was unsettling but it was a better feeling than the rage and frustration had been; as the pair walked towards an empty hanger Ratchet called over and said in a voice that Sam felt was far to loud "don't do anything to strenuous, making an avatar for the first time is tiring enough, just keep to the basics with him, I can send you a few files with ideas that I think are suitable", Ratchet received an obscene com message about what he could do with his ideas as an answer from Bee.

Upon making it into the hanger Bee drew the doors closed and shifted into his alt mode; Sam changed too so that both Autobots were facing each other with just a few feet of empty air between them. "ok sam I found it easier to make an avatar like this when I first tried so I think we should start here, the first thing you need to do is make a hologram" lights shimmered inside Bee cabin and his Avatar formed as he spoke. The Avatar got out and Sam noticed that it looked different to the last time he had seen it, Bee had added a few touches here and there, the black and yellow vest now covered a bright yellow tee-shirt while the pants that still looked too tight had a thin sliver chain running through the belt loops and from that hung a small sliver bumblebee charm; the last difference was on the Avatars feet, there standing out more than anything were a pair of bright yellow black running shoes, the contrast between the black panels and the yellow trim was almost unreal. But the one thought that filled Sam's mind the most was "that is the sexist man alive".

Sam was glad that he was in his vehicle mode because his robot form would have showed just how stunned he was; "do you like the little improvements?" Bee asked, Sam's whole alt form moved up and down in one large nod. Bumblebee smiled at the response "ok then try making a hologram"; slightly pulled from his stupor Sam thought about what he wanted and the tool box icon flashed, a message filled his vision "holograph set up starting please wait", shortly it was replaced by a new message "please enter parameters" this message was joined by a list of settings on how the hologram should look, "i just want it to look like I did when I was human" Sam thought, his system responded with a series of new messages, "accessing memory files" then that was replace by "configuring hologram" then finally "setup complete" inside his alt a holographic Sam Whitwicky appeared in the drivers seat. Sam could not see through it's eyes or anything like that it was just a puppet made of light something for show and nothing more, "that's great sam it looks just like you did before egypt" Bee said proudly.

"the next part is harder, you have to detach nano particles from your self and configure them to match your holograms appearance, then you have to get lot's of settings right like cohesion and response to other objects" that sounded harder than the last part, Ratchet hadn't been kidding when he said that few Autobots had done this before. Turning his attention back to the list of icons Sam though about what he wanted; once more the tool box icon flashed and the message "avatar setup starting please wait" filled his vision, a new and unexpected message replaced it asking "should setup use same source for parameters as hologram yes/no" Sam just thought yes and his mind was filled with the memories of everything he had ever done in his life, the first time he hurt him self, his first kiss with Bee, running, jumping, picking things up, his driving test, holding Mojo, everything flew past in seconds and then his mind was normal again. A new flashing message now filled his vision "please wait while setup completes" it stayed there for about a minute before being replace by "setup complete", this was a different sensation from anything he had ever felt before Sam could see from two points of view at once, feel from two body's, hear from two different places at the same time, it took a moment for him to sort it all out; slowly he managed to turn his attention to the view from in his drivers seat the moment he did Sam caught notice of two blue eye's staring back at him.

Sam reached up and took hold of the rear view mirror he turned it so that he could look at him self for the first time in this new form, the face staring back at him was his own again he looked as he did the day before he went to college, normal, human, except for his eyes that looked inhumanly blue, it was a welcome sight; though it didn't take away from the fact that he was still an Autobot now it was nice to have something so familiar after all the changes. Sam sat back in his seat feeling the leather this really was a good alt mode, it was every guys dream come true a powerful super car that would be the envy of every one who saw it. For the first time Sam's Avatar realized that there was a world beyond his windshield and that world held a stunned Bumblebee. The door opened and Sam's Avatar got out, he walked slowly purposefully to Bee's Avatar, gently he reached out and touched the soft skin on the blond Avatars face, primus how he loved this feeling, it was almost as good as touching Bee's real body. "how did you do that so quickly?" Bumblebee asked still a little in shock "I just sort of remembered how it felt when I was human and" Sam made a sweeping gesture with his hands as he spoke, "but more importantly do you want this, do you want to be with me like this?" the dark haired Avatar asked "I wanted you when you were human that's why I made my avatar" Bee said softly, that was all Sam needed to hear.

Bumblebee suddenly found his Avatar pressed against his own hood as Sam held his hands above his head with one of his own. Their lips were locked in the most ferocious kiss Sam had ever been apart of in his life, he was glad right now that neither needed to breath because he didn't want the battle between their tongues to end right now; his free hand made it's way down Bee's back stopping as soon as it found it's way to the curves of that perfect round ass that had been created just for him. Bumblebee moaned into the kiss as Sam brought their hips together; for the first time he felt his erection grind into his lovers and the feeling was better than anything that had ever been described about the subject, Bee arched his back trying to get even closer to Sam's body, this caused them to break their kiss. Missing the contact of Bumblebee's lips Sam moved on to the soft skin of the neck, he was rewarded by a deep moan as he kissed furiously at the sensitive skin; his path down was blocked by clothing as Sam reached his free hand round to remove the offending item it vanished and Bee looked at him with lust filled eyes begging him to continue.

Sam's own shirt vanished as his hand returned to that perfect ass; his mouth traced it's way across the Avatars collar before moving down to a light brown nipple on Bee's chest, Sam sucked on it gently before he started using his tongue to play with it, every little contact brought forth new noises from his lover as the blond Avatar beneath him desperately tried to bring their body's closer. Gently Sam released Bee's hands and his hips were suddenly forced desperately close to his lovers as their erections were ground together in a frenzy of movement, "need you sam, want you all the way" gasped Bumblebee as he forced his lover closer to him. The cloth beneath his hand disappeared and Sam was able to feel the burning hot perfect skin, once again he followed suit and the pair were left naked as their bodies were pressed close. As Sam teased his way lower and lower a vibration started to mover through his body; it was coming from Bee's main form as the engine revved harder and harder.

Sam soon found him self face to face with Bee's throbbing erection he moved forward slowly and gently stroked the tip with his lower lip Bee instantly hissed and dug his fingers into Sam's shoulders; Bumblebee's Avatar was really sensitive here maybe even more than it should have been.

Slowly Sam took the red hot flesh into his mouth, Bee's main form shuddered more than his Avatar in response to the action; having never done this before Sam took his time trying to find the right rhythm; the moment he found it Bee's hands grabbed his hair and Sam picked up the pace. This was the most incredible thing Bumblebee had ever felt, every connection was on fire, his body was burning through energy at an accelerated rate and his engine was revving harder with each movement, "so close sam, so close" was all he could gasp out as he pulled a very confused Sam from his aching member, "what?" Sam asked feeling short of breath for some reason, his Avatar didn't air but he was still breathing hard like he had been holding his breath while running and why had Bee stopped him; the answer became clear when Bumblebee lifted his legs on to Sam's shoulders and lined up his lover's erection to his entrance "here sam, just like I've seen on the net, I want us both to feel good".

Gently Sam pressed his erection against the the hot flesh and slowly Bee opened up as Sam felt the burning heat surround his member; Bumblebee cried with pain and Sam stopped "bee are you ok" he asked his lover worriedly "so big, just a second" the Avatar beneath him relaxed and then nodded for him to proceed, slowly he moved forward again and more pressure was applied to his shaft the deeper he went; after a few minutes of slow gentle movement Sam found him self fully seated inside of Bumblebee, he paused as they both adjusted to each other; after a few minutes Bee rocked his hips as a sign that Sam should continue. The movements were slow and awarded to start with but soon they both found a rhythm that worked; as the pace picked up Sam's engine started revving in time to his movements, each thrust brought forth a louder growl from his main form though the two of them were far to lost in the act to even notice or care, Bee's engine too was matching his Avatars movements as well so that every time Sam drove in his engine revved almost at it's top pitch.

This carried on until the knot that had been building inside both Sam and Bee started to fray, "ahh bee so close can't hold on any longer" "don't have to", the words were gasped out as a few more uncontrolled thrusts brought both of them to climax, both Avatars shook as something hot filled the inside of the blond form. Sam looked down at his lover his face red and his body exhausted, though it was obvious that both had reach climax there was no after trace left on Bee's body, his member just started to go limp as he came down for the rush of release, now guessing what the hot sensation was Bee said "sorry Sam I missed something", Sam just kissed Bee on the lips and Said "don't say sorry it was perfect, you were perfect". Both could feel stasis creeping up on them as they had used a lot of energy and now needed rest, Bee managed to hold on to Sam for a few more minutes before Sam's Avatar turned back into a mass of swirling lights that rejoined his main form as it fell into stasis, Bumblebee allowed his own Avatar to do the same as he joined his lover in what humans called sleep.


	17. human factor

Please note that these characters belong to their original creators as do any songs used in this fiction, not me, this is just my take on what might happen enjoy and let me know what you think.

also i am trying to fix any mistakes that i might have missed in past chapters (i.e spelling, grammer)

The next thing Sam knew it was morning and he was seeing the world through his alt form; just a few feet away was Bumblebee who had yet to wake from stasis so his alt just sat there unmoving like any other car. Sam sat there as his systems performed their usual start up checks, scans flew across his vision showing that every thing was ok with his Cybertronian body, as the last scans finished Sam noticed that his power output levels had dropped below the detection threshold something that hadn't happened before now. He checked the reading twice more before he accepted it; yesterdays special training with Bee had done him the world of good. He even felt better and more like him self than he had done in past few days as all the things that had been getting him down now seemed easier to deal with, almost as if a weight had been lifted from him.

This was going to be an interesting thing to explain to others in the future, Sam tried to imagine how the conversations would go "oh sorry I need to pull Bee into this closet for a while just ignore the sounds till were finished" or "ratchet says we need to do this for our general health" or "no mom we need SAM and BEE's happy time right now". The conversations got weirder the more he thought about them and the worst part was he could find no flaw with what he kept saying; shuddering on his shocks Sam decided that he should focus on something else but the best that he could manage was practicing with his Avatar. This wasn't far from his last train of thought but at least it was something a little different. Sam thought about his Telepresent Avatar and an icon that he had not noticed until now, a figure of human standing by a car, flashed once before a message appeared "adjusting avatar power levels please stand by" the message vanished after a few seconds and was replaced by a short message saying "adjustments complete"; swirling lights filled his cabin as Sam's Avatar took shape.

The now complete Avatar got out of it's Vayron alt and stretched a little, Sam was glad that his Avatars default setting was to appear with a full set of clothes on, it would have been hard to explain if he had activated it and someone had come in to find him naked inside his alt form. Noticing a small movement for the yellow Camaro Sam called out "bee you up yet"; lights gathered in the Camaros cabin as Bumblebee's Avatar took shape like his lover he was fully clothed once more showing no outward trace that anything had happened the day before, except maybe the goffy grin that he was now showing the world when ever he looked at either Sam or his Avatar. Sam couldn't really complain though as he wore one even larger than Bee's. The two embraced and kissed as deeply as they had the day before; now that he was thinking more clearly Sam could feel how much Bee enjoyed this. Gently breaking their kiss Bumblebee asked "was it ok yesterday, I know that my avatar is lacking a few features here and there but..." Sam stopped him at that and said "yesterday was better than anything I have ever done in my life bee and I don't care if you missed a few points here and there" "but I do sam, I wanted my avatar to be a perfect version of a human body and it's not", Sam knew that Bumblebee would not let this rest no matter how often he told Bee that it didn't matter to him.

His Avatar turned back into a mass of swirling lights and rejoined the body as Sam transformed into his robot mode "bee since this is important to you why don't you access my systems and copy the missing data you need from my avatar", the yellow Autobot almost jumped as he transformed his Avatar disappearing into his body as he went. The metal plate covering Sam connection port slid open smoothly, as some parts of his body had now moved from their original position Sam found that the port was no located just behind his grill below his spark chamber; the cable moved out on its own and he took hold of it between two fingers ready to connect it to Bumblebee's cable. The connection was far easier than the last time, Sam's systems reconsigned Bumblebee instantly and allowed him access with out incident. The process seemed to take a lot longer to complete than Sam had originally thought would "could bee have that much data missing from his avatar compared to his own" the thought had barely crossed his mind when the transfer finished and the respective cables retracted into their bodies as both bots transformed back into vehicle mode.

Sam's Avatar instantly reformed and got out while Bee seemed to just sit there "whats wrong bee" Sam asked a little worried "nothing, it's just taking me longer than I thought it would to make the alterations, there's a lot that I missed" Sam was puzzled at the reply, as far as he knew Bumblebee's Avatar was almost perfect in every way, what else could his lover have missed that would take so long to adjust. Finally after about ten minutes Bumblebee's Avatar appeared in his cabin and as far as Sam could tell it looked just the same as before with no outward changes; wondering what was different he walked over to Bee as the blond Avatar got out of his drivers seat and brought him into a hug "I though my data caused you some trouble" said the dark haired Avatar "no it was just. I sort of missed a lot of small details here and there, ones that you haven't missed with your avatar" Bumblebee said sadly "I wanted to make an avatar that was as good as a human body and I missed so much", "that's enough bee, what you did was something few autobots have ever done before, you had no-one to teach you and you made an avatar that looked human to everyone who saw it" sensing that Bee would comment on how he hadn't missed these details Sam continued "I was human to start with remember so I had all my memories to work from, you didn't so stop beating your self up about it or I won't let you kiss me for the rest of the day" "I surrender and accept your terms" was all Bee said before puling Sam into a kiss.

This was different from the last kiss, some how Bumblebee felt more human, it had been great before everything was perfect but now it was even better that Bee's Avatar seemed more human; there were all these little differences, slight alterations in his movement, little ripples in the skin, it was like the Avatar was no longer flawless, but some how that made it feel more comfortable like this was a real human body with years of life on it's clock; though Sam promised him self that he would never tell Bumblebee these things, he knew all to well that if his lover found out it would depress him so Sam decided he would omit these little details if Bee asked him if he thought there was anything different now. "are you two going to start that again" Sam and Bee broke apart at the sound of Mikaela's voice, she was standing at the door to the hanger a tired look on her face; Wheelie stood beside her and looked ready to call for help at a moments notice.

"ratchet told you!!" Sam exclaimed a little shocked "he didn't have much choice after the noise you two made yesterday" Sam's face turned red at the thought of other people overhearing what was supposed to be his private time with Bumblebee; Bee's reaction was different, he gripped Sam tighter and said "SAM is mine and mine alone, other people aren't invited" Mikaela had to hold back a laugh, she had never seen the yellow Autobot so jealous before "they didn't want to join bee, at first they wanted to know what all the noise was about but most figured that out from the rhythm after a few minutes" Mikaela started laughing as she tried to say the next part "when ratchet told them it" she had to stop as the laughter was now overwhelming her "when ratchet told will and the others that it was for medical reasons" more laughter that wasn't helping things at all "some of the more, lets say playful troops all came up with the same idea" this time Mikaela really doubled with laughter holding her hand up in a stop gesture "their all out side his medbay this morning asking for leave on the same grounds" this was the final straw, she fell to the ground laughing so hard that she was having to hold her ribs because it hurt so much.

Sam was sure that the only thing keeping his Avatar standing was the fact the Bee was still holding on to it. He felt it before he heard it Bumblebee's Avatar was shaking silently as his lover was loosing a battle to hold his laughter inside, Bee's face screwed up in one final attempt to stop himself before he broke out crying with laughter to. This time it was Sam holding Bee upright "can you just imagine the look on his face, a line of soldiers lining up all asking the same question and ratchet having to answer it over and over again all while trying to keep his temper" Sam started at the last part, it was truly a funny thought "ratchet a medbot with the worlds worst bedside manner and a short fuse that had sent many a wrench flying at patients was now swamped by people all asking him to treat the same condition that none of them had". Wheelie looked at the others as if he had wandered into some kind of strange dream that he couldn't understand, sure it was a little funny that the sometimes grouchy Medbot was having deal with crank patients all morning but it wasn't that funny; Wheelie started to get a little worried, if Bumblebee was acting like this after only a few years with humans then would he be rolling round on the floor laughing at something so minor in a few years too the little salvage drone shuddered at that thought, he would have to book regular checkups with Ratchet just to make sure that the same thing didn't happen to him.

Ratchet could hear the laughter form out side the hanger and he had a good idea of the cause; stepping inside the only one to notice him was Wheelie who was at a loss as to why the others were laughing so hard. Unfortunately when the others did noticed him the laughter started all over again and Sam, Bee and Mikaela all lost all control over them selves completely. "I take it that you all know about this mornings little incident?" Ratchet asked already knowing the answer, Sam's Avatar managed to nod in response while trying to keep Bumblebee's Avatar on it's feet; the Medbot let out a snort that could have come from Ironhide before saying "in future I want you to make sure that your engines are in standby mode or at least go far enough away from others so they can't hear", the words seemed to have little effect on Sam and Bee the two just cried harder and harder with laughter.

Wait they were crying, his last scan of Bumblebee's Avatar showed that it didn't have the ability to cry like that; this was the first time the scout had ever done anything like this so there were bound to be a few flaws in the Avatars make up but now he looked completely human. Ratchet rushed across the room and quickly scanned Bee's Avatar his face fell in shock, this look was doubled when he scanned Sam's Avatar; Ratchets actions quickly stopped the laughter in the room as he then scanned Mikaela, then he turned back and started the process all over again. This was unnerving, the last time Sam had seen Ratchet act even close to this was when his upgrade had started and now that he was scanning both Bumblebee and Mikaela as well gave him the impression that this was really bad "what is it?, what's wrong?" Sam asked as he pulled Bumblebee closer out of instinct. "my readings show that both you and bumblebee are human, I've checked my scanners on mikaela and their working fine" as he said this Ratchet reached out and skillfully plucked a blond hair from Bumblebee's head, a few seconds after it separated from the body the hair turned into a few dancing lights which flew back to the Avatar and melted into it's skin. After seeing the reaction Ratchet stood up and said "some how your avatars are able to mimic human body's almost perfectly, the only way to tell it seems is by removing a tissue sample, once any part of your avatars body separates from the main form it changes back into nano particles; though how you managed to make something so perfect it could fool my scanners is beyond me I can't even detect any control signals coming from either of you two".

"I think it's because of me ratchet, when I made my avatar I used my memories from when I was human and I sort of shared my avatars settings with bee because he wanted to make his more human" Ratchet listened to Sam's explanation, it made sense from a certain point of view Sam had been born human and had far more experience on how a human body should feel when your in one but the complexity and the detail that had been put into both Avatars was almost unbelievable; few things could fool his scanners for long but here he had two things that could have fooled him all day long. "well as far as I can tell your both ok and so are your Avatars so all I can say is KEEP THE NOISE DOWN IN FUTURE" both Sam and Bee nodded in response keeping an eye out in case a wrench came flying through the air.


	18. back to the beginning

Please note that these characters belong to their original creators as do any songs used in this fiction, not me, this is just my take on what might happen enjoy and let me know what you think.

also i am trying to fix any mistakes that i might have missed in past chapters (i.e spelling, grammer)

The training had gone better after Sam had been able to share something so intimate with the one he loved, maybe it was because his spark had been able to relive some of the built up tension or maybe it was because in some way he was still a human teenager and having the love of his life so close while not being able to do anything beyond kiss was driving him crazy Sam didn't know. All he knew was that he had been able to cope with the training and after three more day's of working with a very jumpy Jolt Sam had mastered the whip aspect of his snake sword. After that training with Ironhide seemed like a breeze, though for the first day the larger bot was a little on edge; that soon vanished when the twins came over to the new range for a little target practice and froze as if facing an ticking bomb when they caught sight of Sam looking at them with his guns deployed. For a moment there was no sound at all then a noise that sounded like it belonged to an eight year old girl with pigtails filled the air as both Skids and Mudflap took off as fast as they could run forgetting that they could transform.

From then on training with Ironhide was a lot easier given that the weapon specialist was now spending most of his time grinning at the memory of the looks on the twins faces. Learning how to control his P-guns as Sam had come to call them had taken more skill than anything so far, not only did he have to get the energy levels right but he also had to manage the compression level at the same time as both adjusted how the P-guns fired. Things got more complicated when Ironhide watched the movie responsible for Sam's P-guns; the weapon specialist was now determined to teach Sam how to track and fire at multiple targets at once. This of course meant that Ironhide had to recruit help and since Jolt and the twins declined him he had to ask Ratchet and Optimus to help as Sideswipe was away from base on patrol; of course Bumblebee had volunteered to help straight away so that gave Ironhide four bots to work with including him self.

The training was a simple idea in theory, the four bots would throw targets as hard as they could out towards the ocean and Sam would target and destroy as many as he could before they hit the water, but in practice it was far from simple. For one thing the targets were were almost five feet across and weighed as much as a car engine, the next snag was that having four Autobots throw such large targets out to sea caused a very large distraction on the base so that a large crowd had formed to watch the show, this in turn made one more problem as it made Sam nervous. Having a group of trained marksmen watch as you try for the first time to shoot down multiple moving targets was the very definition stressful to Sam. Fortunately Bumblebee feeling the distress in his lovers spark had an idea "just picture you self on our little beach up the road, just you and me; we're there having fun, just playing a game to see who can shoot the most targets out of the air" the com message cut through Sam's thoughts with a welcome relief. Picturing their beach Sam blocked out everything else so that only the two of them remained.

Bumblebee started first slowly throwing targets out across the water; the P-guns mounted on Sam's shoulders tracked and blew them out of the air before any reached it's apex, things carried on like this as Bee increased the pace. Then on a signal from Ironhide Optimus added more targets to the fray matching Bee's speed, this was harder for Sam at first but soon he was shooting the targets down with the same speed as before. It was at this point that both Ironhide and Ratchet doubled the number of targets again, for the first few seconds Sam panicked but Bee's words calmed him once more "we're there having fun, just playing a game" relaxing a little more and focusing on the growing field of targets Sam locked in as many as he could and started firing at the one's closest to hitting the water. The air was almost exploding as two by two targets were shot down, debris scattered across the water's surface as more and more targets were destroyed until Ironhide called a halt; though a few targets still remained the weapon specialist had decided that Sam had passed his test, this was good for Sam as his P-guns were now glowing red hot and his system was having trouble venting the extra heat. He commed Bumblebee and said "thanks, I couldn't have done it with out you bee".

The last day at nest H.Q was spent helping his parents gather up everything they had brought with them when they had rushed to the support base; Ron and Judy had managed to gather a startling amount of luggage together in the short space of time between being told that Sam was ill and leaving for said base. Sam was now struggling with Bumblebee as they tried to fit a very awkward suitcase into Bee's boot "can't we just tie it to your roof" Ron asked, his answer was a death glare from both Avatars. As the last piece of luggage was stowed away safely Sam received a com message from Optimus "sorry I can't be there to send you off sam, we've just broken ground on autobot city and I need to oversee the work" "that's ok optimus, I know that this is important for everyone and when it's finished I'm going to call by, after all in a way it's as much my home now as any other autobot's" Sam heard the Autobot leader chuckle at his message "even if you hadn't gone through your upgrade you could have still called it your home if you wanted to" the message meant a lot to Sam. The fact that Optimus would have welcomed him into his peoples new home regardless of how different Sam would have been if he was still human showed once more the true character of the Autobot leader, it was at times like these that Sam found it hard to believe that his friend was in any way a fighter as a being with so much compassion and understanding seemed far from the type to wield a weapon in battle. "thanks optimus if I can ever help in anyway just com me" there was a pause after the message that made Sam feel a little uneasy like some words were being held back for some reason, "thank you sam" Optimus said at last "but I would like you to have a chance at living a normal life free from the fighting" "so would I optimus but life never works out as planned, so if you need anything please com me".

Optimus felt that he could not refuse the last message from Sam so he replied "very well if I think we need your help I will call" the words tugged at his spark chamber, the Autobot leader hated to lie to a friend let alone one that he could call brother but Sam had sacrificed so much all ready even his human body. For an Autobot taking another form is a part of their normal life but for a human the process is something that could destroy even the strongest of people; only the strong bonds between Sam and those he loved had helped him make it through the process so far and there was still such a long way to go still so many bridges for him to cross in the future. There were still only a few people that knew the whole truth behind what had happened and they had sworn them selves to secrecy to protect Sam from the dangers that still waited for the young Autobot, even his own government may cause trouble if the truth reached the wrong people and right now the worst of these was Galloway who had shown a distant that Optimus felt only a decepticon should capable of. At least work on Autobot city was going well, soon the first buildings would be complete and that would at least give Sam some place to take refugee if things should go wrong. Optimus looked across the desert as he contemplated all this, if there was one thing the location there new home offered it was a view with little distractions to those lost in their own thoughts.

There was something in the last message from Optimus that sounded false, like he was still holding back the truth, but Sam got the feeling that this was not the best time to push the issue as something in his spark said that everything would come to light regardless of what anyone did right now. Bringing him self back to the world out side his head Sam's Avatar walked back to his alt form, the time had come to board the plane that would take them back to the outside world; Bumblebee had said that he would give Sam's parents a ride back leaving Sam to give Mikaela and Wheelie a ride home. Bee's Avatar pulled Sam's into a deep kiss before they set off "you know bee, our avatars can move about the plane while it's in flight" the blond Avatar grinned at Sam as he replied "oh I know that, this was just a good bye kiss until we reach the plane" the look his face and the feelings that were coming through their link told Sam exactly what Bumblebee was thinking "bee the six of us are the only passengers on the plane I think my parents are going to notice if our avatars sneak off into the bathroom" the grin turned into a smirk as Bee said "I never said anything about a bathroom", Sam gave his lover a look of mock anger which was met by an even more devilish grin.

The plane had touched down late in the evening leaving the six to make it home beneath a dark sky; waiting at the gate to be cleared through Sam looked up at the stars, for a long time those stars had been nothing more than faraway lights to this small world but now these stars held so many different possibility's some good, others bad, but mostly unknown; he was brought back down to earth when Bumblebee revved his engine as sign that it was time to go. Driving on roads with other people was different from racing with Bumblebee there were limits other than the ones they set for them selves and Sam found it hard to keep to the rules of the road; for the first time he understood what Bee had been doing for him everyday they were together, holding him self back like this was hard, all that power begged to be released more with every mile that passed. Thankfully the sign for his home town appeared along the side of the road, Sam commed Bee and said "were here at last, I'll drop Mikaela off while you get my parents home" "sounds like a plan" was commed back instantly.

The drive to Mikaela's home didn't take long for which Sam was thankful as he still felt a little awkward being almost alone with her like this, at one time in his life he would have almost killed to be alone with her in a car this powerful and sexy but now that he had admitted his feeling for Bumblebee it just felt, there wasn't a word he could think of to describe it and Sam doubted that there was one in the dictionary. "so we're at your house" Sam said at last breaking the silences that had filled his cabin; "how could they have come so far but end up roughly where they started, sitting in a car that wasn't a car not really knowing what to say" of all his thoughts that night this was the most unsettling. "we already talked about this sam" Mikaela said gently "it still feel's like there's more to say" Sam replied "your not having second thoughts are you?". "never" he said back instantly, how could he have second thoughts about Bee, the yellow Autobot was his world now "I didn't think so, so what is it? I doubt that it's going to go away unless you talk about it" when she finished speaking Mikaela handed her house key to Wheelie and told him to go inside and wait for her.

Now that they were alone Mikaela hoped that they could get at what was wrong; seeing the expression on her face and knowing that it meant she wasn't leaving until he talked Sam finally said "I though I was in love with you for so long, even for a time after I met bumblebee and now I know that I love him I'm not sure what I felt for you means now" Mikaela smiled back and said gently "no one can foresee the future sam, you were meant to fall for bee and until you met him those feelings needed to connect to someone that you could be close to and that was me, if you had a magic crystal ball and had seen the future we would have just been friends and you would have waited for the one you loved to arrive, but you couldn't so you got a little confused along the way, remember I had a lot of time to think things through while you took your beauty sleep" Mikaela pulled Sam's Avatar into a hug and finished by saying "I don't regret the time we had together and neither should you, we both got good friends out of it" after she spoke those last few word Mikaela got out and waved Sam good night.

Sam felt that things were going to be weird for a while but at least he wasn't keeping anything bottled up inside and now that he had spoken about it maybe he could move forward. Pulling into drive of his parents house Sam found Bee waiting for him in his Avatar form, his Camaro alt was now safely tucked away in the garage for the night. "whats wrong sam?" was the first thing he asked the moment the dark haired Avatar got out got out of the drivers seat "I just felt a little weird being alone with mikaela, I wasn't really sure how to act or feel now that I know I loved you all along" the words came out easier than before, Sam felt that it was because he was talking to Bee this time and that everything was always so easy with his lover. "she's you friend sam, just be your self and everything will be ok" on hearing Bumblebee's words Sam's Avatar walked over to it's blond counterpart and rested it's head against the other as if tired "I know that bee I just needed to hear it out loud from some one", the two stood there out side the house just holding on to each other for a while before the blond form lifted his dark haired lover into his arms and carried him inside, "back where we started too" Sam thought as he enjoyed the feeling of Bee protecting him once more.


	19. who are you?

Please note that these characters belong to their original creators as do any songs used in this fiction, not me, this is just my take on what might happen enjoy and let me know what you think.

also i am trying to fix any mistakes that i might have missed in past chapters (i.e spelling, grammer)

It was morning, Sam could tell that it was morning because the light from the window was forcing him from stasis; a gentle humming from the corner told him that the Remote charger was working hard keeping both Avatars running without putting a strain on their power reserves. The feeling of Bee's naked body against his own made Sam feel comfortable; memories of the night before came flooding back as the minutes passed by. After carrying him up stairs Bumblebee had decided to make Sam's room their room in the only he could think of and Sam was very glad that they had both learned to keep their engines quite while being intimate with each other, because if he had been embarrassed by people hearing it on the base then he would have died if half the people that he had know his whole life had found out. Of course his parents had been ok with things, though it was still a little unsettling for him to think that they knew when he and Bumblebee we being intimate.

Sam had been musing on his own thoughts for about ten minutes when the form next to him stirred in an all to human fashion. Bumblebee was slowly coming out of stasis and his Avatar was shifting and turning as he awoke to the world; in a move that caught Sam by surprise Bee almost still in stasis pulled them close and ground his hips against his lover. "I cant believe your ready to go again after what you did last night" there was a hint of lust in Sam' voice as he spoke "you know me ready for anything at anytime" Bumblebee replied a small trace of stasis in his words; "well as much as I'd like to find out just how ready you are, I think that my parents might notice if we didn't get out of bed all day long" a small smile crossed Sam' lips as he spoke, Bee had decided that he would respond with actions instead of words and was now kissing the back of Sam's neck. Things didn't go much further than that because Ron knocked on the door and said "come on boy's daylights burning" Bee let out a small curse in cybertronain before pretending that he hadn't heard anything as he started kissing the tanned flesh once more "he's not going to give up bee even if he walks in and we're otherwise engaged" Sam received a small grunt into his neck as a response to his words.

Getting out of bed took much longer than it had ever done in Sam's life due in no small part to Bumblebee who kept trying to pull him back in, it was only when Sam said that he wanted a shower to wake him self up that Bee at last decided that he wanted to get out of bed too. This of course caused more delays as Bumblebee wanted to share the shower with him and once the scout found how good if felt having water fall down his Avatar form he decided that there were other things he wanted to try while the two of them were warm and wet. "that's the longest time I've ever known anyone take a shower" Ron said causally as he read the morning news paper over his coffee, Sam's face turned red at the comment as he sat down at the table. Bumblebee joined them a moment later smirking at said comment "of course there were days when your mom and I were younger, we would have given you a run for your money and.." "dad!!, oh primus I don't want to know, arrgh" Sam said his face shocked at what he had just heard, "I was just saying that I understand your both young, in your prime and there are times when.." once more Ron was cut off mid sentence "just stop ok, JUST STOP" Sam let his head fall to the table trying to hide from any more of his dad's understanding words.

Through all this Bumblebee just sat there bemused, gatherings like this never happened Cybertron and this was all new and enjoyable to him. "hey sam watch this" Sam wasn't exactly sure that he like the look on his lovers face; small lights left Bee's hand and took the shape of a bowl after a moment the lights solidified into what looked like a bowl of chocolate breakfast cereal. Both Sam and Ron looked at him stunned as Bumblebee lifted the spoon from the dish and swallowed a mouth full of cereal with a very happy expression on his face "how?" was all Sam could manage to say, "it's an extension of my avatar" Bee explained " the whole thing is made of nano particles pulled from the main body of this form, so long as I have contact with the dish both it and its contents remain solid and the same with the spoon" Ron interrupted and asked "how do you?" he made a gesture with his hand mimicking a swallowing motion "it's all still a part of me and so long as it stay's in contact with this form it stays solid so I can swallow it, then when it reaches my stomach it's reabsorbed into my avatar".

This was something Sam had never thought of before but then again all this was still new to him. As if sensing his thoughts Bumblebee sent Sam a data file on how to do the same with his Avatar and soon both Sam and Bee were enjoying their first breakfast together. "what the hell is this?" Judy asked pointing at both her son and his lover "breakfast" Ron answered simply, "I can see that" his wife retorted "I mean the fact that both sam and bee are eating it" she said pointing to the two bowls of what looked like tooth rotting sugar they were both enjoying "I thought that ratchet said your avatars shouldn't eat food and that if you did then when you turned them off there would just be a huge mess of chewed food on the floor afterwords". Bee stopped for a moment and explained what was going on as Sam kept digging towards the bottom of his dish; "so you both made chocolate" Judy said in disbelief "your going to make your selves sick eating that first thing in the morning on empty stomachs" "no we wont" Sam replied in a tone that sounded like it belonged to a ten year old "and why not?" his mom asked in a tone that she had not used with him since he was that age "because it's not real food" he said back smirking.

Shaking her head in disbelief Judy just sighed and let it drop for the moment "well while you three were down here eating what ever you felt like I was out getting the rest of our family back" and promptly she brought Mojo and Frankie into the kitchen. Sam let the dish and it's contents drift back into his Avatar as he rushed over to the dogs ready to give them a hug only to be stopped when Mojo growled at him. "what's wrong boy?" Sam asked already fearing the answer, both dogs backed away uneasy at his presence "whats wrong with you it's just sam" Judy said softly; both dogs took off and headed out the doggy door towards the garden, they were soon followed by Sam, Judy and now Bumblebee. Out side they found both dog's huddled against Sam's Vayron alt for protection "my avatar fools people, autobots and scanners but not those two" said Sam as he put his face in his hand. Checking that there was no-one around Sam let his avatar rejoin his main form much to the dogs surprise "ok, you guys get it it's still me no matter which form I use" both dogs just whined in response and pulled closed to one of his tires for comfort, all Sam could do was send small vibration to that tire as if stroking the family pets.

His Avatar reappeared in the drivers seat of the Vayron this wasn't something Sam had even thought about, he had never even imagined that Mojo or Frankie would be able to tell the difference, but they could and now both were treating his Avatar as a stranger. Getting out he tried to pet them again, both back away once more but Sam sent a small nudge through his tire as if saying "it's ok" it had little effect on each as they just huddled closer to his main form; "just give them time I'm sure that they'll come around soon enough" Judy said gently. His mom went inside as Sam sat down a little distance from the dogs Bee joined him as he started waiting for Mojo and Frankie to accept his Avatar "how can they tell bee?" Sam asked his lover as he watched both dogs eye them cautiously "I'm not sure sam the animals on this world seem to be very in-tune with things; it's no wonder your police uses trained animals to spot danger and detect hidden evidence at crime scenes" this was the best answer that Bumblebee could give as he had little experience in how animals behaved.

Most of the morning was spent waiting for the dog's to accept him once more; during that time both he and Bumblebee accessed the internet and scanned through almost every piece of information about dogs and their behavior in an attempt to find out how the family pets had been able to tell the difference, for Sam it was a way to reach out to Mojo and Frankie however Bee thought that if he could figure out how they had done it then he could use the same technique to find decepticons no matter how hard they tried to hide. It was after about two hours of searching and discussion about what both dogs had picked up on that Mojo finally came over, the dog moved slowly ready to run at a moments notice if something went wrong, "no I don't think it's your sent sam, your avatar reads the same as your human body did so I don't think that they can tell the difference that way besides your alt smells like a car should and they both accepted that straight away..." the discussion was interrupted when Sam felt a small and timid nudge against his hand.

The next two hours were spent gaining the trust of both dog's once again, the time was well spent as both dogs were soon playing with both Avatars like they were the real bodies of both Sam and Bumblebee. It was well past lunch time when Sam and Bee came back inside followed by Both Mojo and Frankie who were now very tired and sleepy after the mornings events "told you that they'd come around" Judy said, her son just nodded in response "are you hungry?, do you want to make some of that avatar food or what ever?" "no were ok mom" it seemed that no matter how much Sam changed his mom would still treat him with the same love and care that he had always know.

Late afternoon had rolled in and Sam and Bee were laid back on their bed watching T.V, though both could receive the signals through their main bodies and view them in their minds there was something to be said for laying next to the one you loved while flipping through the almost endless list of channels available. Slowly Bumblebee stirred from his position next to Sam and said "there's a book in the garage near my alt do you mind if I get it?" "aside from you being gone for a few minutes, no" his lover answered, Bee gave Sam a small kiss and left quickly. Sam had started flipping through the channels again as he waited for Bumblebee to return with his book when there was a small knock at the door to their room. There standing in front of him was Miles, the guy who had been his best friend up until the incident in mission city; after that they had drifted apart some what but that was sort of to be expected given that from then on Sam had been living a double life.

"hi" was all Sam could think to say "are you alright?, my mom talked to yours this morning when she came to pick up your dogs, she said that you were ok now but wouldn't tell anyone what happened, she just said that you'd been hospital for special treatment" Miles looked Sam over fixing him self on his old friends now electric blue eyes "was that it? Did you have to have something done to your eyes or something like that?"; caught off guard and thinking quickly Sam answered "yeh I had to have this special treatment to stop me from loosing my sight, it was sort of something I got from my great-great-grandfather and it sort of skipped everyone until it reached me" it didn't sound to bad there was enough truth in there to make it believable at least Sam hoped there was enough truth. "so wheres mikaela?" there was a hint of venom in Miles voice as he said the name and Sam knew that it was because he blamed the decline of their friendship on her "she's probably at the shop with her dad" "really I thought that she'd have been here looking after you, I thought you two were close" even more venom was added by Miles this time "mikaela and I, we're just friends miles" Sam tried to make it sound better than it did but the awkwardness of the night before ruined any chance of that.

For a moment Miles was silent "just friends, that's all" he said as he entered the room for the first time "yeh, we sort of just became friends over the last few months" Sam answered truthfully. "so I heard a rumor that your face was all over the T.V when those alien robots attacked care to comment" the sudden change in the conversation caused Sam to pause for a moment "I can't really say much about it, just like mission city before you ask" Sam finally got off the bed as he said this, there was a chance that Miles would start asking questions that Sam couldn't answer and he needed a way out if Miles didn't get the message about not asking those sort of questions. "so you heading back to college?" another change in direction told Sam that Miles was trying to think of something to talk about other than Mikaela "I don't know, there are some things in my life now that are really different and I'm not sure how well college is going to work with them you see there's..." Sam never got to finish what he was saying as a voice said "did you miss me a so much that you were going to come looking for me" and Bumblebee pulled Sam into a kiss. Taken completely of guard by this action Sam did what came naturally and kissed back as he pulled Bee close to him, it was only after a few seconds of kissing that his mind started working again and he realized that Miles was in the room with them "who the hell is this? and why is he holding a copy of the kamasutra!!!" Miles yelled out.


	20. growing up, growing apart

Please note that these characters belong to their original creators as do any songs used in this fiction, not me, this is just my take on what might happen enjoy and let me know what you think.

also i am trying to fix any mistakes that i might have missed in past chapters (i.e spelling, grammar)

For uncounted minutes they stood there in silence Sam trying to find some words that would explain things to Miles, but nothing came and all he could do was hold on to Bumblebee who seemed to be very calm about all this. Bee was the first to speak "hi I'm benjamin bombus but everybody calls me bee" a very confused Sam commed and asked "benjamin bombus?" Bumblebee replied back across the com "ben as in ben kenobi and bombus which means bee genus". Sam was a little stunned at how exactly his lover had managed to put those two things together and give him self a name but if it worked on Miles then he would have one less thing to deal with right at this second. "since when have you?" Miles asked as he pointed at Sam and Bee, "we sort of met about two years ago right before mission city and we sort of started out as friends but over the years we kind of feel for each other" Sam tried to explain "so that's why the evil jock concubine is out of the picture" the venom was back in Miles words. Bee let go of Sam and put his book down before turning to Miles and saying "mikaela is our friend miles, she was there for sam even when things started to drift apart between them and was still our friend when we got together so drop the bad attitude towards her!" the suddenness of Bumblebee's statement took Miles by surprise and for a second he stood there just as stunned as he had been when Bee was kissing Sam.

"yeh, well she didn't take your best friend away from you did she, you guys were all together having fun weren't you, while I was on my own and I bet that sam told you everything about mission city while he just ignored me!!" Miles was red in the face and almost looked like he was trying not to cry "miles it's not like that, we were all there in mission city, we went through all that together", Sam was trying to calm his once best friend but Miles didn't even seem to be listening anymore he just looked like he was letting more and more pent-up emotion boil to the surface. Slowly Miles hands clenched into tight fists as his knuckled turned white "so I'm just supposed accept that I a guy I thought was my best friend for most of my life has been keeping all this from me, I just supposed to smile and be happy and hang from a tree while you guys go for a drive in your car just like before when you went away with that evil bitch" Miles had started shaking and he looked ready to explode any second "and now that you have your little boy toy here I'm supposed to just wait at the side of the road again until you want me, well guess what sam I'm through waiting for you to remember that I'm still your friend because from now on I'm not".

Sam was hurt by what Miles had said, he had never intended to forget about his friend but they had just drifted apart, the events leading up to and including mission city had changed his life forever and while he didn't regret any of it he could never go back to the person he had been before and now things had changed even more so that who he was now bore little resemblance to the guy Miles had known. "miles I didn't.." but Sam never got to finish what he was saying, Miles punched him hard in the mouth and ran out the door; the impact had taken Sam by surprise so that now he was lying on the floor the corner of his mouth bleeding. "I'm so sorry sam I should have stopped him, I never expected him to act like that" Bumblebee was almost panicking at what had happened "it's ok bee" said Sam, as he wiped the simulated blood from his face, both it and the damage that Miles had caused vanished into his Avatars skin "I should have see this coming, miles was never happy about mikalea and I should have known that he would take this even harder, but I never thought he'd punch me and I was building up to telling him about us".

"sam I..." "I know bee, you thought it would make telling miles easier if he just saw that we were together, but I think he might have reacted the same if I had just told him, he's been holding all that in for years now and judging by the right hook I received I guess he really blamed me all along for the way things have turned out" Sam looked at Bumblebee and smiled gently "after all did you think that I wouldn't notice how you scanned the room before you entered" Bee just blushed at the words. "what the hell is going on here?" Ron asked, "miles wasn't to happy when he found out that I had broken up with mikaela and was now in love with bee, he thought that I should have told him sooner so expressed his opinion with his fist" Sam explained as Bumblebee helped him off the floor "oh my god are you hurt?" asked a very concerned Ron "a little stunned but there's no damage, he couldn't have hurt me if he had a machine gun" Sam said smiling weakly.

"do you think I was a bad friend to miles bee?" this was the first thing Sam had said about the subject in hours; after the incident he had just gone back to flipping through channels on the T.V while Bumblebee had just pulled him close fearful that something else would happen. It was now night and Bee had thought that Sam wasn't going to talk about what had happened; now he was faced with a question that had seemingly come out of the blue "no sam, I think that you were there for miles but it was hard for you to connect to him after what you had been through, after-all you couldn't even tell him about any of it so how could he have understood how you felt or what you were going through" Bee paused as Sam shifted awkwardly "but still bee I should have at least tried too.." "you did sam, remember, but there was so much that you could not say and for a long time all he could ask you was "what really happened in mission city sam?" and you couldn't give him the answers he wanted, even if you had then his life would have been placed in danger just by knowing the truth, you did what was best at the time" Bee paused once more before he continued "it wasn't what you wanted but it kept your friend safe and out of harms way". Bee's words made sense in one way he had kept Miles safe but in another way it made Sam feel bad that he had really kept so much from his former best friend. True it had started with the information about Bumblebee and the other Autobots but it had grown so eventually that Sam told Miles less and less and as time went on they barely spoke at all about anything.

The more Sam thought about it the more he realized that the problem was time, both he and Miles had grown up together they had lived lives that grew at the same rate but after he met the Autobots Sam had been forced to grow up very fast in-order to to save his friends, Miles hadn't so he was far behind Sam now and he felt like the distance between them could not be bridged no matter how hard they tried. Events had changed his life, no choices, his choices and the worst part was that no matter how they might have hurt someone he was close to Sam knew that if he had the chance he would make the same ones all over again, except maybe the ones regarding Bee and Mikaela if he had the choice there then he would have chosen Bee from the start in order to avoid causing his friend and lover any pain.

"Your right I've changed so much bee, I'm not the guy I was back when miles and I were close and I can't go back" the words made Bumblebee's spark quiver for a moment "do you want to go back?" the question filled Bee's mind with images of a life without Sam where he was alone once more on cold empty roads, "no, I don't want to go back, it would mean loosing everything that I have now, it would mean loosing you" the image of the empty road vanished the moment Sam spoke those words and Bee felt happy again ."but I cant help the feeling that I should make it up to miles some how, I know that I can't tell him the truth as he'd feel even more betrayed but there has to be something I can do to bridge the gap between us?" Sam still felt that if only he could find the words then he could make things right between them once more; "sam you want to help miles, you want to be a friend for him, I know that you can't be the same as before but at least your willing to try and be a friend; but that will only really work if he wants you to be his friend again" Bumblebee paused for a second as he pulled Sam closer "you may not want to face this but he may never want to let this go, to my sorrow I've seen friends broken apart by necessary secrets before, sometime they can move past whats been done, other times one can never forgive the other, I would have said that miles was willing to let this go but" Bee paused once more giving Sam time to brace for the rest "I have never seen him so angry before and the look he had on his face was truly something born of hate, all you can do is hope that it dies before he gives him self over to it". Bumblebee feared that it may already be to late for Miles he had seen something gentle die in the teen's and when it did something cold and hard had been born in it's place.

Sam knew that Bee was right, that all he could do was wait things out and try to talk to miles when he had calmed down; but he had this feeling deep in his spark that something had changed that day and it would make things impossible between him and Miles from now on and all Sam could do was hope that the feeling was good old fashioned human paranoia. Something flashed on the T.V screen that caught the attention of both Avatars "three days!!, three days from now out side the town of tranquility we will be holding the most off the wall street race you've ever seen, it's open to anyone with a car there are no speed limits, no rules, the first across our finish line wins the mystery grand prize, what is it, is it a car, is it a plane, is it a million dollars!!!, we don't know it's a mystery!!!! all we know is that if you want to prove your self the fastest on the road you'll be there" the over energetic announcer was replaced by a list of information about the race and how to enter, if Sam and Bee had not been paying attention then even they would have missed it as it flew by so fast.

"sam, can we?" Bee could not hide the excitement in his voice, all trace of the previous conversation had vanished and he was no fixed on the event "it won't really be a race you know, not if we enter" Sam was trying hard to stay level headed about all this even thought the thought of driving as fast as he could against other drivers was really getting him excited to. Bumblebee looked Sam in the eyes and gave him what humans described as the puppy-dog look "we'll only be the best my a little bit if we hold back, come on please it'll be fun and you never really got to let your self go before and I really wanted to see your alt tear up the road at top speed" Sam had lost the battle the moment Bee had looked him in the eyes, how could he deny his lover anything while facing that look.

"ok bee" Sam said rubbing their noses together in an Eskimo kiss "but we need to keep everything looking human through the race and I have no idea how I'm going to tell my mom and dad about this" "leave that to me" Bee said with a small smirk. The worry of the day had been replaced for the moment with thoughts of the future, Sam and Bumblebee settled on their bed ready for a calm and peaceful stasis when one unanswered question made it's way into Sam's mind "hey bee, why did you have a copy of the kamasutra in the garage?" Sam asked his voice tinted with the drawl of on-coming stasis, Bee kissed the back of his neck and gently said "a bot can dream cant he and this dream I never want to wake up from" Bumblebee pulled them close together as both he and his lover slowly drifted off into stasis together.


	21. nightmares and escapes

I at last have a working laptop again and i have to say that 48 hour delivery really helps

Please note that these characters belong to their original creators as do any songs used in this fiction, not me, this is just my take on what might happen enjoy and let me know what you think.

also i am trying to fix any mistakes that i might have missed in past chapters (i.e spelling, grammar)

The race was almost over Sam had only to cross the finish line to win and there was nothing even close to stopping him, the chequered flag waved in the air as he claimed victory and the mystery prize. He pulled up by the podium as the guy from the commercial reached over and pulled back a thick red curtain that had been keeping the mystery prize from view; there sitting in all it's glory was Bumblebee's alt form, his lover looked perfect in the glow of the warm sunlight. But instantly the warm sun light was replaced by dark storm clouds and Miles seemed to step out of thin air holding a huge angle grinder, the look on his face was one of pure hate he moved close to Bumblebee and brought the spinning disk down on the camaro alt's roof, Bee screamed out as a large gash was cut in the metal. Laughing at the damage and cries of pain Miles moved on to the drivers side door, he sliced it form Bumblebee in seconds; Sam was panicking he couldn't move, he wanted to stop Miles, he wanted to rip the tool from the deranged teens hands and knock him to the floor for harming Bee, he wanted to rush his lover to Ratchet and have the wounds repaired and never let his Bumblebee out of his arms again. But he couldn't all he could do was watch, nothing would respond not his robot body, not his alt, not even his Avatar; sneering in triumph at the immobilised Sam Miles moved on to the hood, he sliced the metal off as the Autobot below him screamed once more.

Bee was shaking on his shocks from the pain, "why don't you run?, why don't you fight back" Sam tried to scream but nothing came out as he had been rendered mute by some unknown force. A twisted leer crossed Miles face as he found what he had been looking for, once more he brought the spinning metal disk down, this time Bumblebee screamed for only a few seconds before everything fell silent. This was beyond terror for Sam, he wished that Bee would scream if only to let him know that the yellow Autobot was still alive; slowly Miles pulled the angle grinder out of Bumblebee and threw it to the ground as if it no longer had any meaning, he reached inside Bee's body and pulled out an orb of pulsing energy laughing once more he squashed it between both hands as it's light died form the world.

Something disturbed him from stasis, there was movement next to him, Bumblebee slowly sat up and look at his lovers sleeping form. Sam was tossing and turning as he muttered things while in deep stasis, from out side Sam's Veyron alt was moving around on it's shocks as it matched his Avatars movements. Bee had just brought his hand to Sam's shoulder in an attempt to wake him when Sam shot bolt upright in bed and started screaming, instantly Bumblebee grabbed hold of his lover and pulled him close. For a moment Sam was silent as he stared at Bee like he was the only thing in the world, then he started crying as he buried his face into Bee's chest "please don't leave me bee, please be ok I don't want you to die" Sam was shaking in fear as he pleaded for his lover to be all right. "it's ok sam, I'm here, I'm ok, I'm not going anywhere and I'm not going to die" Sam looked up at Bee when he spoke, he had been crying so much the his Avatar was surrounded by a halo of light as more and more nano particles tried to rejoin the main body. Sam turned his head searching the room as if expecting to see someone in there with them. "what is it sam?" Bee asked and Sam told him about the nightmare as he once more held on to Bumblebee like a frightened child.

Bee comforted Sam for the better part of an hour before he finally fell back into stasis, even though Sam was now "out like a light" as humans put it his Avatar was holding on to Bumblebee's with a grip so tight that he could have crushed a normal human easily. Bumblebee kept watch for the next hour ready to wake Sam if he looked like he was having nightmares again, gently Bee ran his fingers through his lovers hair as the Avatar clung to his own with even more force. Soon Bumblebee found it hard to fight stasis, his internal clock told him that it was well past three am; making sure that Sam was still ok Bee performed a scan of the area looking for any trouble. For some reason the scout felt that he should check on Miles location, though it had just been a bad dream there was an uneasy feeling that filled Bumblebee's spark chamber; there were no humans moving around the neighbourhood, there was no sign of decepticon activity and Miles cell phone was showing that it at least was in Miles home. Feeling that things were safe enough for now Bee let stasis take hold over him again.

It was late in the morning when they both awoke, Bee having been roused from stasis by Sam's movements once more. "how are you feeling?" Bumblebee asked as he looked as Sam through half open eyes, Sam was blushing as he replied "a little embarrassed, I haven't reacted to a nightmare like that since I was a little kid, it just felt so real and I couldn't do anything to stop it when he.." Sam stopped talking as the image of Miles reaching into Bumblebee's spark chamber filled his mind once more. It made Sam feel ill, he clutched at his chest shaking as if his own spark had been ripped out in the dream. Bee kissed him gently and said "it was just a bad dream, I wont let anyone hurt either of us ever I promise" "I know that bee, it's just that I couldn't do anything to save you, I couldn't stop him, I would have given anything if he had just left you alone, I would have even sat there and let him carve me up with that thing if it kept you safe" Sam was on the verge of tears again as he spoke. This had been the worst dream he had ever had in his life, it all felt so real at the time and now he had all these mixed up feelings running around inside him.

By the time they made it down stairs it was well past ten o'clock and only Judy was still in as Ron had gone out to take care of some errands. Sam still looked half in stasis as he entered the living room "no breakfast this morning sam?" she asked "kind of had a bad dream last night mom" he answered, Judy gave him a concerned look when she heard. "it was nice having bee there with me" Sam said as Bumblebee wrapped his arms round his lovers waist holding him close again, "sam you need to get you mind off yesterday and last night I think that we should go to the lake, we can ask mikaela to come too" Bee said nuzzling the back of Sam's neck softly. Judy still gave Sam a look of concern she knew that her son must have had a really bad dream for it to still be affecting him like this "is there anything else you need honey?", Sam felt Bee grin into the back of his neck for a second "well there is one thing Mrs Witwicky" the formal tone told Judy that she wasn't going to like this "you see there's this race coming up in two days and there's nothing like a run at high speed to clear an autobots head of problems, so if your ok with it sam and I can spend a few hours racing other the drivers along the course, it would really help make him feel better" Bumblebee had reallly turned on the charm for the last part. But Judy looked unfazed by his words, Sam now added his own sad look as he said "it would really take my mind off things mom if I could go, there's nothing like it" now that she was facing the two them her defences were crumbling fast.

The look from both of them was the last straw for her "oh all right, the last thing I want is the two of you moping around for days on end" said Judy as she held her hands up as if in defeat. "but I have a few ground rules, the two of you are to take things easy, if things look to dangerous you two are too pull out of the race and I'm not budging on that" "ok mom" said Sam while Bee just nodded gently. "ok then, though I still think you two are playing me on this, maybe I should call ratchet and ask his opinion..." Bee suddenly cut in and said "well look at the time I think we should be getting to the lake and we have mikaela to pick up too so we'd best leave now" the blond Avatar pushed Sam out of the door quickly while Judy just laughed as she thought "well that was too easy, I think I'll have to get sam to give bee some lessons so he puts up more of a fight in the future". "you know my mom was just teasing you about calling ratchet right?" "sorry sam but now that she said yes I'm not taking any chances on ratchet spoiling it" replied Bumblebee as he helped Sam into his alt form before getting into his own.

"I think we should call mikaela before we just turn up at her door bee" commed Sam as they drove through the streets of Tranquillity "you may be right about that sam, the computer in the shop shows there are a lot of bikes in for repair" replied Bee, then Sam sent back "you hacked her computer again, you know that you could have just called her and asked if she was busy". Sam accessed his com system and set it so that he could call Mikaela "hey, mikaela are you busy?" he asked when she answered the phone "I am at the moment, no that wants to be over there wheelie" said a very rushed Mikaela "what's going on?" enquired Sam "we just had a very expensive harley dropped in for the biggest repair I've ever seen, the guy that owns it got a surprise from his wife when he got home this morning" her tone told Sam that it was not a good surprise "she thought that he wasn't spending enough time with her so she decided to get his attention by taking out her frustration on his ride" "ouch" said Sam Before Mikaela continued "it's a little more than ouch sam, I'd tell you the things she carved into the leather seat but I'd be arrested for making an obscene phone call, and that's just the light stuff, there house paint all over the chrome, in the gas tank and the oil, all the lights have been smashed and she ran a twelve inch knife through the battery" "how do you know that" asked Sam curiously "because it's still in there, I tell you sam the thing looks like an autobot horror movie or something" these words caused Sam to shiver in fear a little "anyway we have to get to work on it right now as the guy is paying top dollar for the repairs". "so you couldn't sneak off for an hour or two so you could come to the lake?" Mikalea smiled when she heard the question, Sam sounded more at ease with her than he had the last time they had spoken "I wish I could, just listen to what were having to deal with from the guy" as she said this she brought the reviver to the front of the shop so that Sam could hear form him self "I don't care that it's a big job, I don't care that you have other customers to take care of, I want the damage caused by that crazy bitch repaired and I don't care how much it costs" yelled the strained voice of a man.

When Mikalea put the receiver back to her ear she heard Sam say "so that's a no then" "it's a good job your cute sam because your not winning any prizes with lines like that" Mikalea smiled then said "tell bee I'm sorry about not going and make sure that he understands that the people round the lake will notice if you avatars do anything other than just kiss, watching him try to jump you on the flight home was no easy thing" Sam though embarrassed just laughed back "you and bee take care sam I'll try and call you when work lightens up, no wheelie we need to start on the engine first, yes I know that if this were an autobot then it would be bleeding, gotta go sam" and Mikaela hung up. "so is she coming?" commed Bumblebee "I don't think so bee" replied sam as he replayed the conversation to his lover, "wow, I think I understand you nightmare a little more now sam, humans can be crazy when they loose control of their emotions, their even more dangerous than decepticons in that state" Bee's voice told Sam just how shocked he was about finding out that humans could act like that, the scout had just though that Sam's nightmare had been made from a random collection of thoughts and that something like that could never happen in real life.

The road changed from busy streets to open country as they both neared the lake, the weather was fine and the wind was cool, it was a perfect day for just kicking back and forgetting your troubles. Although they had both wanted to make it to the lake unnoticed nether had managed to as a large number of people now gathered to look at what looked like the most expensive cars in town. Sam and Bee let out a collective sigh as they tried to find somewhere to park amongst the growing sea of humanity that had once been teens just trying to grab a spot by the waters edge.


	22. not alone

Please note that these characters belong to their original creators as do any songs used in this fiction, not me, this is just my take on what might happen enjoy and let me know what you think.

also i am trying to fix any mistakes that i might have missed in past chapters (i.e spelling, grammar)

If Sam had been asked to make a list of things that he thought were difficult parking his alt form by the lake would not have even made it to the bottom of the list, but now that he and Bumblebee were being swamped by an ever growing crowd of people this task was quickly moving to the top with the speed of an on rushing train. Moving forward as slowly as he could without actually stopping Sam managed to nudge his way into a small clearing and finally get off the road; Bumblebee however had a different solution, a sudden and loud shriek filled the air as people jumped back from Bee's Camaro alt. Sam commed to Bee and said "that was smooth", Bumblebee chuckled on his shocks and replied "some times you need to give people more than just a nudge".

Now that they had at last managed to park Sam and Bee were faced with a new challenge, getting their Avatars through the same crowd of people that had managed to hold up their alt form's and Sam had a feeling that Bumblebee's trick from before wouldn't work twice in a row. Slowly getting his door open Sam's Avatar got out to a flurry of questions and comments "hey man where did you get such a cool car?", "oh my god, that is the hottest thing I have ever seen", "dude I will give you anything if you let me driver it just once", "hi there, you know fast cars really turn me on you want to see how much?". Suddenly a hand reached through the crowd and Sam was pulled to safety by the only one he wanted to let near his alt form, "thanks bee, I thought I was going to drowned in there" Sam said as he let out a sigh of relief. Bumblebee's alt started playing "I'd come for you, no-one but you" for a moment before Bee softly said "I'll always come to your rescue sam" "my hero" replied Sam just loud enough for Bee to hear; "ok every one" Bumblebee said loudly "you guys can look, but don't touch while were gone and watch out for the alarms on our cars they can kill people if they get to close when they go off" most people gave Bumblebee a look at said "yah right" while a few others backed away just in-case.

Bee lead Sam away from the crowd and along the now mostly empty lake shore, the wind was cool as it came across the still water and it brought with it the promise of of easing a troubled mind. As they walked further the smell of new mown grass and wild flowers mixed in the air making the lake side seem almost like another world where no evil or problem was allowed. Bee soon spotted an old tree by the waters edge, it's twisted trunk looked like it had gained that shape by fighting strong winds coming from every direction, so that now it bent and bowed almost in a spiral. Bee pulled Sam into it's shade as he looked for the perfect place to sit and look out across the water, finding a small nook Bumblebee rested his back against the tree and pulled Sam down on to his lap as he brought him close for a sweet and gentle kiss. "now that we have a moment to our selves I want you to just kick back and relax sam" as Bee said this he pulled Sam's Avatar lower so that it's head was resting on his chest, once Sam was settled in one position Bumblebee wrapped his arms around his lover and held him close as if protecting him from some unseen danger.

Sam loved this feeling, he was in a place of peace held by the one he loved and no problems from the out side world could enter and even if they did his spark told him that Bumblebee would chase them away before they ever reached him. "could this be what paradise was like?" Sam thought, to be in a place where all you felt was love and there would always be someone there to make the all the bad things in life go away sounded like a good description. But this could only last for so long, eventually they would have to leave this place and return to the world that they had left behind, but at least they had this perfect moment and how Sam wished that he could spend the rest of his life in this moment. Slowly Sam became more relaxed as the feeling that had been running round his head since last night started to crumble away replaced by the warm caress of Bumblebee's arms.

They spent the better part of an hour just sitting and looking out over the water, nether were thinking about anything at all, they were too lost in the feeling of the moment for any thought to reach them. A voice cut through their moment bringing Sam and Bee back to the world with a hard shock. "witwickted!!" the fact that his name had been mispronounced told Sam instantly who had called it out, Trent, the team football captain in high school was standing about twenty feet away with a group of his underlings. Even at that distance both could see the look of disgust plastered to his face "so it's true" Trent said, his tone carried more hatred than the one Megatron used when he talked about humans. "you two are.." he couldn't even bring him self to say the words "what's a matter my little bunny to much to for you so you had to go all..." he gestured at them unable to say what he was thinking. The three guy that were with him moved out to form a semicircle so that Sam and Bee could no escape the way that they had come, "you know all through high school I figured that your drooling over mikaela was just an act to cover for your self, but I never figured that you would take it so far as to try to date her" Trent's face screwed in hatred when he said "that was a bad idea and now you and your little blond bimbo going to pay the price".

On a list of stupid ideas insulting Bumblebee when his lover is near by is top of the list, but Trent had know way of knowing that, not until Sam charged him. For a moment the world seemed to freeze before a bubbling heat exploded inside Sam's chest, then the next thing he knew he was charging a very stunned Trent head on. In a second Sam had managed to throw one of Trent's cronies a good five feet through the air without even noticing that he had done it, the other two were now having to deal with a very pissed Bumblebee after they had made the mistake of trying to stop Sam's charge. Coming to his senses Trent got ready to fight Sam one on one not really taking in the fact that Sam had just thrown one of his guys aside like he was a rag-doll. Thinking that this would be easy Trent threw a left hook at Sam's face not realising that Sam had seen his movements and had already started to dodge the incoming blow. Trent's fist connected with nothing, but Sam's hit home with the skill and force of a seasoned boxer; Trent reeled backwards from the force of the impact and had to struggle hard to keep his balance. Sam's next punch was to his mid section, this caused Trent to crumple to the floor as the wind was knocked out of him; thinking a little more clearly Sam backed away as the others regrouped with next to Trent.

Bumblebee came close to Sam ready for the next round against the four as one of them helped Trent to his feet, "you little shit, you think that you can come here and parade around with him like that and people wont try to stop you, well guess what" Trent reached inside a pocket and puled out a knife "I'll make sure that you tat you never want to show your face again". Unfazed by the weapon both Sam and Bee stood their ground, "bee this could get complicated if he manages to hit either of us with that even an idiot like him is going to figure out that some thing is wrong when he can't cause damage to our avatars" Sam hoped that Bumblebee would be able to com a salutation back quickly "he hasn't been giving us much of a choice in all this, either we fight him off or he chases us down then attacks us, either way one of them is going to notice that were not human and if we turn off our avatars to get away they'll go screaming to the police that were not human or something" that was not the answer Sam was hoping for.

"what have we here" Said a voice from behind them, Sam saw Trent's face take on a look of disgust once more but this time he wasn't looking at either him or Bumblebee he was looking past them to who ever had spoken from behind them. Glancing backwards for a second Sam caught sight of Max he had been on the football team along with Trent all through high school and was though by some to have been Trent's closest friend. "you get the hell out of here" Trent spat, Max just shook his head causing his long red hair to wave form side to side "you never change do you trent, always thinking that you can muscle you way through life" Max reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a cellphone "let's see how you handle dealing with real muscle, like say the cops I'm sure they would like to hear about you holding a knife and threatening two people in broad daylight". Trent's resolve weakened a little at Max's words "yeh well we'll see what people think when I tell them about these two here and what we caught them doing for all to see" Trent was leering at Sam and Bee as he spoke, "I don't think you'll be saying anything to anyone true or not trent, not if you don't want me to tell people how the former captain of the foot ball team and three of his friends got their collective ass handed to him by to gay boys half their size". Trent seethed with rage for a moment before he at last backed down, he and his friends turned and left while Max kept the phone close ready to hit the speed dial for nine one one.

Sam was shocked at what he had just seen, all through high school Max had been on Trent's side through everything and had Sam been asked who would have been standing beside Trent when he attacked someone then Sam would have instantly said Max, but now the redhead had just stood against Trent and saved two people Sam was sure the guy would have loved to beat up. "so are you guys ok?" Max asked Sam was still to lost in his thoughts as to how and when he and Bee had entered the twilight zone to answer so Bumblebee answered for both of them "were fine a little shook up but other wise ok" "that's ok then I'm max by the way" "I'm ben but just call me bee" said Bumblebee. Max looked over to Sam who was mouthing silent words while still trying to work out what happened, Max laughed slightly before he explained "you never moved in the same circles as me and trent did you sam" Sam just shook his "well if you had then you would understand what just happened, you see back in my senior year I came out to my family and shortly after that met my partner dan, things were ok for a while as we kinda kept things quite around school" Max paused for a second as he looked a little sad "I had planned to tell trent and the others shortly after I left but there was a complication, trent had the bad timing to walk in on me and dan one Sunday afternoon and well you can guess his reaction".

Max took a seat near where Bee and Sam had been sitting he motioned for them to join him as he told them the rest "the teachers and so on were ok and most of the school never knew the truth because trent made sure that only those closest to him were told what he had seen, he didn't want the school to think that he was in anyway like us" Max motioned to him self then to Sam and Bee "so on the surface everything looked like normal but behind closed doors trent tried to make my life a living hell, he even tried the knife routine on me once, but I had the sense to keep a cellphone hand at all times so that put a stop to the worst of it". Max shifted a little before he finished his story "anyway everything blew up at a party one night, I was there with dan and we were having a good time when trent and his pals dropped in uninvited, now only a few people at the party knew that dan and I were together so when a very drunk trent started bashing on about us and how were disgusting other people were clued in about us, after that my name was whispered through the halls of the popular people until the day I graduated, but trent really took it hard that he hadn't been able to tell that I was gay and now he's picking fights with every one that he thinks is".

To say that this was shocking news was an understatement, through high school Sam had never heard anything about this from anyone, true he had been low on the food chain but he though even he might have been high enough to hear about something like this. For the first time since Max had showed up Sam found his voice "so you and dan are doing ok now?" Max smiled and said "were having the best time of our lives, we both work at the same place and get to spend our days and night together, here in case either of you need to talk" Sam was handed a card, written on it was "G.L.A which stood for the Gay and Lesbian Association" below it printed in smaller letters was "here to help you when your ready to come out". "my numbers on the back in case you need any help and now that it looks likes trent has crawled back under his rock for the moment let's get you two home before he decided that he's stupid enough to try something else in broad daylight" said Max as he got up an offered to take Sam and Bee home.


	23. time to talk

Please note that these characters belong to their original creators as do any songs used in this fiction, not me, this is just my take on what might happen enjoy and let me know what you think.

also i am trying to fix any mistakes that i might have missed in past chapters (i.e spelling, grammar)

The walk back to their alt forms didn't take to long, most of the crowd had dispersed and only a few car nut's remained drooling over the two powerful cars. "so these are your rides?" asked Max as they drew close "yeh" replied Sam "wow, so this is you and that is yours" said max as he pointed to the Camaro then Sam and then the Veyron and Bee, "other way around" said Bee. "ok" said Max a little confused given that the last time he had seen Sam he had been driving the Camaro "so are you guys going to be ok from here on out?" "yeh I don't think we are going to have any trouble getting home max" said Sam truthfully, after all what could Trent really do to them other than scream like a little girl if Sam and Bee got serious with him. "well just be careful ok, guys like that can be real trouble when they want to, so just keep a cellphone handy with nine one one on speed dial" Max was very serious when he spoke, both Sam and Bee just nodded in answer. As they got ready to go a thought crossed Sam's mind "hey max can I talk for a second" Max came over to Sam's Veyron alt and leaned his head in the window "what is it sam?", for a moment Sam paused as he forced him self to talk "you remember miles right?" Max just nodded in response "well he kinda of found out about me and bee yesterday and he didn't take it to well and I was just wondering if you had any advice about how I should talk to to him about it". This was a question Max had heard many times before and the answer varied little each time "whether he accepts the fact that your gay or not is up to him, you can't force him to change who he is or how he feels about all this, only he can decide how things will work out between you in the end; if you want to talk then try and extend an olive branch to him, but don't force him just give him an open invitation to talk when he's ready and stick to the truth when you talk". Max paused for a second then said "you may have to accept that he might not want to be your friend any more, few people can handle the fact that someone they thought they knew has been keeping such a big secret for most of their lives many think of it as a betrayal of their friendship".

The answer was honest, truthful and totally not what Sam wanted to hear, he had hoped that there would be some magic word that he could use to make things better and show his friend that he was there for him. But Sam was quickly finding out that magic words that could affect the human heart were few and far between. "thanks max, I just hope that he doesn't set the olive branch on fire when I hold it out" Sam said smiling weakly "well if he does and you need to talk you have my number and remember bee is someone you can talk too when you need help and judging by the way he looks at you I'd say that he will be there for you no matter what happens" Said Max as he glanced over at Bumblebee "that's the way he's always been, he's my guardian angle" replied Sam. Max stepped back as Sam pulled out of the parking space, Bee followed a moment later and both Autobots headed back to town and their home. The drive back gave Sam time to think about a lot of things, he thought about how Max had changed from the arrogant jock he thought he was to this really nice guy that spent his days helping people deal with coming out to their families and friends. This thought lead to another one when Sam realised that he could be called gay, he had never even thought about it like that before but now that he did he realised that this had really been a big shock for Miles.

"there has to be something I can do bee, I know that you think that miles has to accept this on his own but I really think that he needs some help, it's my fault that he can't understand why I've changed so much, I stopped letting him in a long time ago and I need to let him know that I still trust him" Bee didn't like where this was going, his connection to his lover told him that Sam was planning something drastic. "sam you know that if you tell him everything then he'll be in danger" commed Bumblebee "only if people know bee, after all the others are keeping me safe by keeping my secret from the government; if I can tell miles then maybe he can understand why I have been so distant these past years" Sam commed back. "and it could make things worse between you two, he may even run to the police and then that will blow you cover completely" Bee's voice was filled with concern about what Sam was proposing "I have to try bee even if it is a risk I have to try". Their conversation lasted all the way home and for the next few hours after that.

"but what if he acts like he did in you nightmare sam, what then?" Bee asked trying to convince his lover that there had to be another way "now that I've had time to clear my head and listen to my spark I feel that he will understand and not go on a psycho rampage" Sam said smiling at Bumblebee. It didn't help Bee at all "I don't want to loose you sam I can't stand the thought of you getting hurt and that will happen if he tells people about you" the Autobot scout was almost pleading with Sam for him to stop; "I have a plan bee" said Sam softly as he kissed his lover "and when were finished miles is going to understand everything and if we work this right then he'll never tell anyone about all this". Bee still looked worried but asked "what do you have in mind?" Sam smiled even wider and said "do you remember the night I first saw that you were more than a car".

Everything was set, it was now evening and Sam had managed to convince Bee that this would work despite his endless concerns that something would go wrong. "so do we have everything?" Sam asked Bee as he went out the door "yes I have the perfect spot picked out and I have all the information ready to project when needed, but I still think that this is a bad idea, after all didn't you call me satan's camaro for a while after that night?" Bumblebee replied "only until I found out that you were a giant robot from outer space sent to protect me" Sam said smiling back. As Sam and Bee started their engines Ron came to the door and said "don't you boy's be late getting back I want those cars back here and you boys in the house by eleven sharp" both Sam and Bumblebee honked their horns in response as Ron waved them off, as far as he knew they were just going out for a drive. Both moved carefully through the streets of tranquillity neither wanting to draw attention to them selves, it wasn't long before they were close to Miles house, a scan showed that he wasn't home so both Sam and Bee took their positions out of sight ready to put Sam's plan into action the moment Miles got back.

Bee had been more nervous of this than anything he had ever done before, "if this went wrong" he though "then sam would.." but that didn't bear thinking about. The minutes passed slowly as they waited for Miles to come home, soon their target came down the street he was driving a very old beat up car that looked like he had bought it at a junk yard. Miles pulled into the drive way and got out his face filled with a look of depression and sadness he took three steps towards his front door before the trap was sprung. An ebony and gold Veyron roared up onto his garden and flung it's passenger door open in one single movement "what the hell??" cried Miles as he stepped back in shock, the car just sat there motionless it's engine the only sound that could be heard. Coming out of shock Miles stepped forward and said "are you crazy man" but no answer came from the dark interior, for the first time Miles noticed that he could see nothing of the inside as the windows were an impossibly deep shade of black. Stepping closer to try and get a look at the guy behind the wheel Miles moved him self close enough to peer inside, at that moment a hand reached out with inhuman speed and pulled him in before he knew what was happening. In a second the passenger door closed and the Veyron sped off followed closely by a yellow Camaro. "what the hell" cried Miles as the cabin filled with enough light for him to see, there sitting in the drivers seat was Sam his hands on the wheel looking straight ahead as if Miles weren't there "what have you gone crazy now too??" but Sam gave no answer "hey I'm talking to you" yelled Miles as he reached out to grab hold of Sam. For a moment Miles thought he was dreaming, he had tried to take hold of Sam but his hand had passed right through him, his hands shaking he reached out once more only for his hand to pass through Sam's body like it was thin air; seeing this Miles did the only thing he could, he screamed.

Sam didn't think that a human could make a noise that loud and the worst part was that he wasn't stopping "are you going to keep that up for log"asked a very bemused Sam through his radio. Miles fell silent and just sat his gaze fixed on the radio in the centre console "please tell me this is a joke sam, your in the trunk or something" "sorry miles I don't really have a trunk big enough for that" replied Sam. Miles took a deep breath in ready to start screaming again and Sam said "if your going to start again then I'm turning off the hologram and my audio receivers in the cabin so I don't have to hear it" miles mouth snapped shut as he forced him self to keep quite. Miles pulled him self into a ball and started rocking back and forth in fear "you'd better put your seat belt on and if you do anything in there that I have to clean up later then your walking home tonight" Miles sat back against the seat and pulled the belt across him self as he crossed his legs.

"how is he so far?" asked Bee across the com link "he screamed and I think he may be ready to pee him self, but other wise he's not to bad" replied Sam "well just remember that if he does this was your idea" Bumblebee commed back "thanks for the sympathy" commed Sam, "I don't remember much of that when I had to put up with leo on my seats" laughed Bee "yeh but I would have spent hours scrubbing you clean again afterwards" Bee chuckled on his shocks as he drove before he replied "well if miles does do anything then I promise to clean and polish everything back to new, I'll even spend hours on your gear stick". Sam laughed a little before he replied "don't you have the most interesting thoughts bee"; Miles was really panicking now as the car he was in rocked form side to side though the road was smooth "what the hell is going on?" he asked in a voice that was an octave hight than normal "bee and I were just talking miles you don't have to worry I haven't lost a passenger yet though you are only my second one ever" Miles shrank back into the seat as he clutched the seatbelt tightly.

Soon they reached their destination, Bee had found that the best place to do this was at the over-look as he felt that it's location would be the most suitable for their needs. Both Autobots pulled up and Sam opened his passenger door and said "ok we're here, you need to get out now" "no way" replied Miles to Sam disembodied voice "miles you can either get out or be thrown out" said Sam flatly. Miles climbed out not really knowing what to expect; a whirring and clicking noise came from for what had been Sam's car as the yellow Camaor seemed to break apart into pieces, these pieces then rearranged them selves as the Camaro transformed into a giant robot like the ones Miles had seen on the news. Miles just stood staring at the giant yellow robot until he heard the same noise coming from the Veyron, Miles back peddled as the super car transformed into another giant robot with a very familiar face. All Miles could do was stand there looking at them, he felt as if he was in some kind of nightmare or something. Was this some kind of karma or something for the thoughts he had been having towards his friend Sam, if it was then the moment he woke up then he would run over there and beg forgiveness.

"ok miles" said the black and gold robot who was using Sam's voice "we need to talk about all this" at that moment everything went black. "great sam, you broke him, now what do we do?" asked Bumblebee "I did not break him, he just fainted from the shock is all; we just need to wait for him to come round" replied Sam as he gently picked up Miles unconscious body and placed him in his hands. "so what do we do until he comes to?" asked Bee as he sat down "I guess we figure out how to turn things down a little so he doesn't faint again" said Sam as he joined his lover.


	24. the past revistied

Please note that these characters belong to their original creators as do any songs used in this fiction, not me, this is just my take on what might happen enjoy and let me know what you think.

also i am trying to fix any mistakes that i might have missed in past chapters (i.e spelling, grammar)

There was something warm all around him, it was like nothing he had ever felt before, his mind was still groggy like he had been asleep for days. But at least he was comfortable, for a few minutes Miles was content just to lay there and relax but as his mind started working again as memories of that horrible nightmare flooded his thoughts. He had been abducted by two giant robots like those from the news and the really scary thing was that one of them had not only Sam's voice but his face, Miles shook at the memory of the image. Slowly he thought back to the day before when he had gone to visit Sam, they had been distant for months and he wanted to make sure that Sam was ok after hearing that he had been ill in hospital. But he had never expected to find out that Sam was not only gay but had a boyfriend who could have passed for a model; how could Sam have kept this from him, it hurt to think that his friend had been living a double life for years. When had this happened, how long had Sam been keeping this hidden; Miles mind drifted back to the day Sam got his first car and how he had begged Miles to let him take Mikaela home alone. "he wasn't gay then" thought Miles, but for a moment things in seemed to pause and rearrange them selves; sam was desperate to take mikaela home like he really had to do it for some reason that was stronger than just wanting to get her to notice him. Had Sam been trying to figure things out back then, was he so desperate because he was trying to figure him self out, "oh god" thought Miles, after that Sam had closed up to him, to most of the people that he knew in fact. True he had been hanging out with Mikaela a lot but there were times when Sam was with her, he had a look about him that said he wanted to be somewhere else and then there were all those times that he said that he just wanted to go for a drive on his own.

"was he just going for a drive or was he really going to meet someone" thought Miles, he did have a very happy expression on his face every time he came back and Mikaela never seemed to mind once. Miles started freaking out in his mind "what did that guy ben say, mikaela was there for sam even when she and sam drifted apart", "there for sam" had Mikaela been covering for Sam at school making sure that people didn't treat him differently or worse try to hurt him. Now Miles felt like trash, Sam had gone through all this alone, he had kept all this hidden probably afraid to tell anyone other than Mikalea and he might not have even told her, she may have found out when he wasn't able to be the kind of guy she wanted in certain ways. So that meant that Sam hadn't just shut him out he had shut everyone out because he was afraid of what might happen and when he had tried to tell him Miles had reacted badly. Sam's words came back to Miles "there are some things in my life now that are really different and I'm not sure how well college is going to work with them you see there's..." Sam had been trying to tell him before Ben interrupted everything. Miles felt like punching him self as everything fell into place, Sam still wanted to be his friend he just hadn't been able to let Miles in and after the way he had acted Miles felt that Sam may never want to speak to him again.

"it's late he's probably asleep with ben" thought Miles "and what would I say, I had a dream where a giant robot with your voice kidnapped me and took me to the middle of nowhere then told me he wanted to talk", Sam would either thing he was lying or crazy if he told him that, but the feeling of guilt was not going to let Miles sleep that night. "it's no good" thought Miles, "that nightmare did it's job", guilty conscience one, Miles zero. Miles tossed and turned before at last he decided that he would just go round and talk to Sam even if it was the middle of the night. Slowly Miles forced his eyes open, his vision was blurred and he couldn't see straight "great this means I'm walking" he thought; then something caught his attention as his vision cleared a little. The was no ceiling above him just the night sky filled with stars, two blue stars moved into view "wait stars don't move like that" he thought; miles forced him self to focus and the face of the giant robot with Sam's voice became clear once more.

"are you ready to talk now miles" Sam asked and for a moment Miles froze stock still, "oh my god, look if I'm still dreaming then listen, I don't know what part of my mind you are but I get it, I was wrong I know that now, sam just couldn't tell me everything right away and then he wanted to tell me but I acted like a jack ass, I get that, but please I need to wake up now so that I can say I'm sorry if he'll talk to me" Miles face took on a pleading look as he spoke, the last thing he wanted was to be stuck in a nightmare as karma for what he had done. "your not dreaming miles, were both real and I am sam" Miles head just shook for a moment, what kind of twisted game was his mind playing on him; there was one test he could do. Miles prayed that this would work as he took hold of the skin on his arm and pinched as hard as he could, the only thing that happened was that it hurt a lot, the giant robots were still there, he didn't reappear back in his safe warm bed, he didn't even jump up with a start.

Lights started dancing around in-front of miles like a crazed swarm of fireflies, then they slowed and took shape as Sam appeared out of thin air. Miles reached out and was relived when his hand did not pass through Sam's body "sam what's going on, am I still dreaming or is this some kind of punishment for what I did" Miles was on the verge of tears as he spoke "I'm really sorry ok I know that you couldn't tell anyone about what you were going through but please let me make it right don't.." he trailed of as his eyes caught sight of the long drop just beyond the edge of the large hands he was resting on. Sam's Avatar stepped over to Miles and put a hand on his shoulder "miles I just want to talk no one is going to hurt you" "not if you keep quite about all this" added Bumblebee "bee" commed Sam as the yellow Autobot just gave him an innocent look. Slowly Sam moved on to more solid ground before he let Miles off his hand, Sam's Avatar rejoined his body and he bent down so that he could talk to Miles on a more equal level. "ok miles lets start this from the beginning, you see that car I bought wasn't really a car..".

It took some time to retell the events that had led Sam to this point in his life, even with Bumblebee's holographic projection giving Miles a front row view to the action it still took the better part of an hour to explain everything in the roughest way possible. For a few minutes Miles just sat there taking all this in, he found that some points matched with what he thought had happened while others were so different that he could have never imagined them if he had a hundred years and every sci-fi known to man. Sam watched carefully ready for the worst, like Miles running for the cops or the army but what happened next caused both him and Bumblebee to loose their footing for a moment. "oh my god, you saved the world and you couldn't tell anyone about it and now your an alien robot that turns into a super car that's the coolest thing I have ever seen and ben, I mean bumblebee is the same" Miles was geeking out like a fanboy at a convention. "now look what you did, do you think that we can tell him that he's still dreaming?" asked Bumblebee laughing over the com "as long as he doesn't think that were a taxi service for when he wants a date I'm ok with him like this for the moment" replied Sam.

Miles started with an endless list of questions like how fast could Sam go, did he have any weapons, how strong was he, what was it like to see through those eyes and how did he make the human version of him self. Sam did his best to answer most of these but drew the line when Miles started asking how he and Bumblebee were able to have sex like that "I think that's enough for tonight miles" said Sam but his words had little affect. Miles was like an eight year old on three bags of sugar, "oh come on sam just a few more questions I promise not to ask anything to personal" "ok but you can ask them on the way back to your house" with that said Sam transformed into his alt and opened the passenger door for Miles "can I ride in the drivers seat?" "no" answered Bumblebee.

"well this wasn't like anything I had expected but it turned out ok in the end" commed Sam "just so long as he stays your friend sam and doesn't think that he can get in your drivers seat any time he wants" replied Bumblebee, Sam laughed a little and commed back "bee there could never be anyone other than you in my life and I intend to prove that to you when we get home, after all you promised to spend hours on my gear stick". Relaxing a little Bee commed Sam and said "that was only if he made a mess in there" "really, well you know that there's a few specks of dirt in my cabin from his shoes" commed Sam, "well that settles it, I'm going to be spending the next few hours making sure that you well taken care of". Miles now knowing that the movement meant that Sam was laughing and joking with Bumblebee relaxed as the cabin around him rocked from side to side "so sam, when you guys saved the world the last time did those bad guys, the decepticons leave for good" the question frightened Miles but he had to ask it. "we don't really know miles, my spark tells me that their sill around somewhere waiting to strike when we least expect it" Sam hadn't given much thought to the Decepticons in the last few days but now that Miles had brought up the question something in Sam's spark quivered like someone had walked over his grave.

The trip back to Miles home didn't take too long, soon Sam was pulling up outside followed by Bumblebee. "ok miles, do you know what your going to say to your mom and dad about being late?" asked Sam "I'll just say that we were talking things out, just three guys, no giant robot aliens or anything" replied Miles "subtle miles, real subtle" said Sam. "you guys don't have to worry, your secret is safe with me I promise you both, night sam, night bee" said Miles as he walked back to his house. "you don't have to panic bee he wont tell anyone, I trust him" commed Sam "ok sam but this was still a big risk if anyone gets to him then they could pull the information from his mind" replied Bumblebee his protective instincts kicking in. "we are the only one's who know that he knows and the only ones that are going to find out that he knows are my mom, dad and mikalea, I remember what you taught me "the fewer people that know a secret the easier it is to keep"" "I also told you "never reveal information unless it's necessary"" commed a worried Bee, "trust me bee this was necessary" replied Sam.

Had Bumblebee and Sam been looking for humans at that moment rather than Decepticons then they would have noticed that a hate filled pair of eyes were watching them when they dropped off Miles. Those eyes narrowed as the two cars drove off into the night, while knuckles turned white as a pair of hands gripped a steering wheel so hard that the leather was pulled loose. "so he's thinks that he just live his old life like nothings changed, well I'll show all of them that people round here don't like there kind or the people that like them either" the words were filled more hate than any that had ever been spoken in Tranquillity. The shadowed figure started the engine as he went to gather like minded re-enforcements who would help him with his plan.

Sam and Bumblebee made it home just before eleven, "you know I was kidding about being back before eleven, that was mostly for the neighbours" said Ron, "we kind of had a long day dad" said Sam as his Avatar was suddenly picked up by Bumblebee's Avatar. Before Sam could ask what was going on Bee said "I don't want you wasting any more energy before we get to bed" and all Sam could do was blush as he was carried upstairs while his dad looked on laughing. Bee lowered Sam on to their bed before he locked the bedroom door, he then quickly turned to Sam and said "your clothes, remove them". Sam complied and his clothes vanished in an instant "now to make sure that your avatar is clean before I get to your gear stick" said Bee as he started to kiss every square inch of a very aroused Sam's skin.


	25. interruptions and nut jobs

Please note that these characters belong to their original creators as do any songs used in this fiction, not me, this is just my take on what might happen enjoy and let me know what you think.

also i am trying to fix any mistakes that i might have missed in past chapters (i.e spelling, grammar)

And happy Holidays to all

"ohhh bee right there" moaned Sam as Bumblebee kissed a very sensitive spot, Bee had kept his promise and was making sure that Sam received his full attention. All Sam could feel at that moment was pure pleasure as Bumblebee once more readied him self to take his love all the way. But the enjoyment of each other was interrupted as their proximity scanners registered the presence of three humans near their alt forms. "dam it" cried Sam as he was forced to stop and Bumblebee choose to use some very colourful Cybertronian phrases to describe his feeling at being interrupted. Both ran out of the room as their clothes reformed on them, Sam was first to the back door ready to kill whoever had caused this distraction while Bumblebee was close behind him having paused for a moment to grab Judy's baseball bat.

It took only a second for Sam and Bumblebee to adjust their Avatars visual settings to night vision so that they could see through the darkness, slowly and quietly they moved closer to the three people who were getting ready to vandalise Sam's alt form. Being able to communicate silently Sam and Bee got in position ready to deal with these intruders, as Sam set the audio system on his alt form high enough to disorient the three he signalled to Bumblebee again so that he could get ready for the on coming noise. In an instant the night air was filled with a high pitch shrieking that cause the three to drop their tools and cover their ears, in that moment the two Autobot Avatars charged the unsuspecting intruders and forced them away from Sam's alt form. As the three were forced out of the shadows and into the porch light they tried to cover their eyes as the sudden change in illumination blinded them for a second. But in a moment they had regained their ability to see and as Sam was forced to switch off his alarm because of drawing to much attention from the other people who lived on his street the intruders were able to use their hands once again. The two party's broke apart as Sam and Bumblebee put them selves between the intruders and their alt forms, for a few seconds nothing happened as each looked the other over looking for any weaknesses. It was only in this moment of stillness that Sam noticed the three were wearing ski-masks so that only their eyes could be seen through the opening in the black material, "you idiot's think that's going to stop me from finding out who you are" thought Sam as he scanned for their cellphone signals. His scan showed that the three had turned off their cellphones "dam I can't access their phones what do you think we should do bee?" asked Sam as he commed Bumblebee "we could knock them out and then find out who they are" answered Bee.

A sharp metal noise broke the tension as the back door was opened hurriedly "what the hell's going on here" yelled Ron; in the moment of distraction the three intruders broke and ran before Sam and Bee realised what was going on. Bumblebee was about to give chase when Sam stopped him "let them go bee, if we follow then we'll be putting a strain on our power levels and I don't want you passing out or anything". "what the hell happened here" asked Ron, a very angry Bumblebee answered his question "those three ass holes tried to hurt sam, they were going to smash up his alt form" "they weren't trying to hurt me bee they were going to smash up what they thought was my car" said Sam as he tried to calm his lover who was now ready to blow a gasket. The sound of a large engine filled the air along with screeching tires as what ever vehicle the three had been travelling in tore off the street. Now that the immediate danger had passed Bee let his grip on the bat slacken, he had been holding on to it so tight that he had left finger marks in the wood " I cant believe this" said Ron "after all the time I spent getting the neighbourhood watch together something like this happens, they could have hurt you right here in your own home and there's no sign of the police, what are people blind round here or something". Ron looked Sam and Bumblebee's Avatars over searching for any sign of injury then remembered that neither could really be hurt in this form so he then turned his attention to Sam's alt mode which was parked out side the garage, the light made it hard to see but from what he could make out Sam was fine. "your spending stasis in the garage from now on sam" said Bumblebee "I'm ok bee.." but Bee interrupted Sam and said "no your not, your in danger out here so your staying in the garage at night" "and what about you, I don't want you getting hurt either you know, I love you to much to let you put your self in harms way for me" replied Sam as he took hold of Bumblebee's hands.

"neither of you are staying out here any longer than you have to" said Ron ending the conversation, both Sam and Bee looked over at him surprised by his tone. "take a look at this filth" he said pointing at his front lawn, both Sam and Bumblebee moved out on to the front yard so that they could see what he was talking about; there carved in the grass were the words "FAGS MUST DIE" each letter was two feet high and at least an inch deep. Looking at the foul message Ron turned to his son and Bumblebee then said "you two.." but then he paused realising what he was about to say wouldn't work "dam it, I was going to say you two get inside the house where your safe, but that would mean pulling one of the walls down or something" pacing for a few moments as he scratched his head Ron thought about what he could do to protect his family. "ok sam" he said having finally made up his mind about what to do "you and bumblebee transform into your robot mode's and get on to the back garden and you stay there like that until the police arrive then you guys change into your alt modes and wait until there gone and don't argue with me just keep you heads down and stay out of sight" the tone in his voice gave little to no room for argument. "but dad you lawn, your grass?" asked Sam "screw the grass, get your self back there, your just lucky that your mother took a sleeping pill tonight other wise she'd drag all sixteen and a-half feet of you back there, now get going while I call the cops and try to wake you mom" Ron pointed towards the back yard as if ordering a disobedient dog home. Bumblebee pulled on Sam's hands his face pleading for his lover to listen, Sam just sighed and agreed. Both Avatars made there way back to their alt forms as they transformed into robot mode. The moment each Avatar touched it's main form it disappeared in a mass of swirling light "come on sam" said Bumblebee as he got out of the garage, slowly he pulled Sam on to the back law as each watched their footing being careful not to cause too much damage.

Bee managed to get in a position that shielded him self and Sam from the eyes of most of the neighbours, as they both got comfortable Bumblebee pulled Sam close keeping him safe. The Autobot scout scanned the surrounding area for any activity as he vowed to always keep at least one scanner searching for incoming threats to Sam "who were they sam, why were they trying to attack you?" asked Bumblebee "they weren't trying to attack my bee they though they were going to mess up my ride and they did it because were together" answered Sam, "but why should that matter?" asked Bee. "Primus" thought Sam "bee has the weirdest gaps in his information" Sam brought his head to Bumblebee's and gave him their version of a kiss before he explained "bee some people think that two men or women in a relationship together is wrong, some even think that it's evil, I know that you don't understand but that's how some people see it, they think it's against nature, that we choose to be this way and that we should chose change so we're like everybody else". "but we are the way were meant to be sam" said Bumblebee with all the incense of a child "yeh but if were were both human I mean" Sam said gently "then we would still love each other and it would still be normal for us, I still don't understand sam" Bumblebee's optics flickered for a few seconds as he searched the internet for information that would explain things "it makes no sense, there is information online that states being gay is normal for humans and that almost every animal species on the planet has members that engage in same sex matings, most of the other information that states such behaviour is wrong is based on opinion rather than facts" the confused look on Bumblebee's face told Sam just how much he didn't understand some aspects of human nature. Trying hard to find some way to explain things Sam thought about all the thing they had been through together hoping that something would help him explain things better.

Sam hated how this sounded even before he said it, but he could find no other way to explain things to his lover "some humans are like autobots they respect other ways of thinking and doing things while others are like decepticons, they think that all others should think and act the way their told too" it really didn't sound good at all. Talking like this part of the human race sounded like evil monsters, but the sad fact was that it was an ugly truth and Sam had no way to make it look any different. "I think I understand sam, humans can be both like autobots and decepticons at the same time but unlike us they have no markings to show which side they're on, things are far more complicated here but I think I get it" said a still slightly confused Bumblebee. "but I'm still not sure that the choice of who you love should be something that others have a right to interfere in, after all we have broken no human laws" said Bee as he leaned back forgetting where he was for a second. The wall behind him groaned and creaked for a moment before he pulled him self forward a little saving that part of the house from collapsing.

The two sat there just talking about how humans were both like Autobots and Decepticons until Ron interrupted "so are you two ok" "yeh dad were ok" replied Sam, "what do you think Mr Witwicky, should one human have the right to interfere in another's personal life?" Bumblebee's question came with such unexpected shock that Ron had no idea what the yellow Autobot was talking about for a second. "where did that come from?" Ron asked "we've been talking about why those guys did this" answered Sam, "right" said Ron now understanding "no I don' t think that they should, but a lot will just because they can, just remember it's your life so you two choose how you live it and bee try to call me ron, Mr Witwicky sounds like were strangers your family remember that" Bumblebee just nodded in response.

Soon both Sam and Bumblebee detected the approach of a police car, quickly they both transformed and activated their Avatars so that they could both talk to the officer about what had happened. Sam found to his misery that the cop sent to investigate the call was the same nut job that had been questioning him when he had been arrested for following Bumblebee the night the scout contacted the other Autobots "tell me bee, does life hate me or something?" all Bee could do was look confused about the question as he had no idea what Sam was talking about. "so you allege that you were attacked by three unknown men who were trying to vandalise your car" the nut job had lost none of his attitude even though he was now wearing a blue uniform rather than the normal street clothes of an undercover officer. "look we're not making this up these three guy's tried to attack us" said a rapidly understanding Bumblebee "I thought they were trying to smash up your cars" said the nut job cop "they were then they attacked us when we came to find out what the noise was about" replied Bee. "well other than you yard I can't see any another damage and their long gone by now, if anything else happens then give us a call".

What they had been planning to do could have really hurt Sam and all his guy was doing was to say that they should call if anything happened, even a bit brain could work that one out on his own "so that's it, you just take a few notes and go on your way like nothing happened?" the sharp tone Bumblebee used caught the officers attention. "I don't know how thing work over in england or where ever your from but over here we can't make an arrest if we don't have a suspect, you told me about the run in with this trent and his friends but unless you can prove that one of the masked men was one of them then all I can do is write a report" the nut job looked over the scrawled words once more then said "and if your so worried then you should keep your heads down out side from now on". Bee was ready to transform and show this guy just who he was talking to but Ron beat him to it "listen up you, the last time we met you accused my son of drug use and treated him like he was some kind of gun thug and now we call for help and you act like it isn't important and then you blame the way my son lives his life for what's happened, GET THE HELL OF MY PROPERTY!!" Sam had never seen his dad act like this with anyone in his life ever.

The cop backed away shocked by what had happened and headed back to his car "don't you worry I have a few friends at the station I'll give them a call and get this sorted out and I know for a fact that this guy is going to get it for what's just happened" Ron stormed off inside the house making a be-line for the phone. "wow and I thought your mom had a temper" said Bumblebee "yeh tell me about it"replied Sam.


	26. not sleeping together

Please note that these characters belong to their original creators as do any songs used in this fiction, not me, this is just my take on what might happen enjoy and let me know what you think.

also i am trying to fix any mistakes that i might have missed in past chapters (i.e spelling, grammar)

Sam wanted to follow his dad inside so that he could overhear the conversation but the moment he tried to reach for the handle his Avatar flickered and a warning message flashed across his vision "power reserves low, enter stasis in the next thirty minutes or forced stasis will take affect". Sam then realised that neither he or Bumblebee had managed to get any rest that night and now his systems were starting to run down. As the first rays of dawn crept over the horizon both Sam and Bumblebee settled into stasis as their Avatars merged with their main forms once more.

The sound of voices got Sam's attention through the haze of stasis, he had barely woken and he still felt like just ignoring the noise and giving him self over to the blissful rest of full stasis. But the conversation was just too loud to block out "so when can you have it done?" asked Ron "well like I said this is a big job and you want it done in a real rush, but I think that we can do it in about five days" answered the unknown voice of a man, "not good enough, I need this done right now and I don't care how much it costs". "great" thought Sam "my dad is trying to get the yard fixed and he's not willing to wait, could he at least take this guy back on to the front so I can get some shut optic", "I'm sorry sir but...." Ron interrupted the man and said "I need it started today, just look over there.." but this time Ron didn't get to finish what he was saying. "did that car just move?" asked the man "it's a car they don't move on their own" answered a very nervous Ron "tell you what go and call your boss, see if he can get this done any faster". "sam are you awake?" asked Ron now that he was alone "just about dad" replied Sam, "sorry, I didn't mean to wake you I just need to get this work started right away" "it's ok dad I know that you need to get you lawn fixed" Ron paused for a second at Sam's words before he said "it's not about the lawn sam, I'm having an extra large garage built for you and bee, I want it done yesterday but this guy isn't getting how important it is". This jolted Sam fully awake "you having it built for us?" asked Sam "yeh for the both of you, the last thing I want is for either of you to be hurt by some one" Sam had never heard his dad use such a worried tone before, "thanks dad" was all he could think to say "hey come on now, if your feeling up to it see if you can get your avatar going, your mom wants to talk to you and there's a letter inside for you, your mom will explain" said Ron as he headed to the front yard.

It took a few minutes for Sam to pull him self together enough to form an Avatar, even when he did his Avatar looked like it was half asleep. Sam walked over to Bumblebee and gave his alf form a small nudge to see if he was awake, in an instant Bee Avatar took shape, his looked only a little more awake than Sam's. "how are you feeling bee" asked Sam "ok just a little tired is all" replied Bumblebee "lets head inside, my mom wants to talk" both Sam and Bee dragged their Avatars inside neither really wanting to do anything other than fall back into stasis. "sam are you all right?" asked Judy worriedly "were ok just a little tired is all" answered Sam as he looked over to the couch for a soft stop to lay on. But the couch was already in use, there sleeping in an awarded position was Miles, his face was covered with dark black marks and smudges, his clothes looked like he had slept in them and there was a strong smell of smoke about him. Sam pointed to his friend and was about to ask what had happened when his mom gestured over to the kitchen table and said "over here honey". Bumblebee sat down first propping his head up on his arms so that it stayed level with every one else, Sam then joined him as he rested his head on Bee's shoulder. As Judy sat down she explained "ok first of all miles is all right, it seems that the thugs that paid us a visit called on him first, they carved up his yard to and torched his car" Sam managed to sit upright and mouth the word "what". Judy carried on and said "that's why we got that guy here last night, most of the other cops were helping miles and his family as the fire nearly reached their house" Sam just nodded in response "any way the fire department put the fire out and managed to save the house, but there are a lot of people still running round there searching for clues and things".

Both Sam and Bumblebee sat there in silence as they took all this in, neither of them had thought that they were second on the list of targets. "now as for that cop that came here, your father raised a little hell down at the station first by phone then when he called down there after I woke up and believe me that's the last sleeping tablet I take ever" said Judy as a worried expression crossed her face. Judy got up and brought a sealed envelope over to Sam, it had his and the human name that Bumblebee went by written on the front "your farther sat there while the station captain wrote this out for you two" Judy was smiling as she handed it over to Sam. Still half in stasis Sam fumbled around with the envelope as he tried to open it, on his third try the contents spilled out onto the table; Sam picked up the short hand written letter and both he and Bumblebee read it.

"Dear Mr Witwicky and Mr Bombus I must apologise for the actions of my officer, had I known that you had an unpleasant history with him, I would have ensured that he was never to call at your home for any reason let alone one as troubling as this.

As for the damage caused by the intruders I assure you that we will investigate any and all leads in hopes of resolving this matter in a timely fashion and please rest assured that we will keep a patrol on your street to insure that this never happens again as the safety of you, your family and your neighbours is our first concern.

Once more I apologise for the actions of my officer, it is not the policy of this department or of it's officers to imply that such incidents are a result of someone's life style and I assure you that the officer in question will be disciplined and will not be allowed to deal with this or any case like this until such time that he has received training to help him correct his actions and choice of words when dealing with such cases and it is my hope that at some future point you will be willing to accept a formal apology from him for his poorly chosen words and actions.

Regards

Captain Reynold Smith"

"what exactly did dad do to get this kind of a reaction so fast?" asked Sam "your dad knows a few people down there and when he told them how you had been treated and what had been said to you he received the royal treatment" Judy was smiling as she spoke "from what you farther overheard that guy is going to be flying a desk in the back of the station filing papers for months until he learns his lesson". "couldn't have happened to a nicer guy" commed Sam "you going to let him apologise when he's ready?" asked Bumblebee out loud "to be honest bee if I never see him again then it will be too soon". "so is your farther still terrorising that poor man outside?" asked Judy "he was the last time we saw him" answered Sam, Judy just rolled her eyes and got up to help smooth things out "if he wants the garage building quickly he at least needs to be able to get the contractor to stay here long enough to build it" she said heading to the front door.

As they were still tired both Sam and Bee made there way to a very inviting chair near the couch, Sam got into it first followed by Bumblebee who climbed onto his lap as he rested their heads together. "so are you guys ok?" asked a voice that sounded even more tired that either Sam or Bumblebee. Looking over to the couch Sam saw that Miles was looking over at them through half open eyes "man miles, you look how we feel" commented Sam "thanks, that must mean you two are the walking dead then" all three managed a small laugh before exhaustion forced them to stop. "so what did they write on you lawn, or did they save the spelling bee for us?" asked Bumblebee "I got "STAY AWAY FROM WITWICKEDETY" with your name rewritten twice" answered Miles, Sam just let his head slump back as he said "can't they even get my name right when they're making a threat". "yeh well at least they didn't set your car on fire" replied Miles. Bumblebee tensed at the words "sorry I didn't.." said Miles realising what he had done "it's ok miles, I had a lot of trouble getting my words right when I first met bee too" said Sam gently as he knew all to well how hard it was to get the words right round an Autobot during the first few weeks.

"so what are you guys planning today" asked Miles changing the subject "we were planning to practice for the big race tomorrow but now we need to get some serious stasis in now or we won't have enough energy for it" answered Bumblebee "stasis?" asked a confused Miles. "man I need to write a phrase book or something" thought Sam "it means sleep miles, that's what we call it when we go to sleep" explained Sam, "oh right I guess you would need stasis after last night, but what race are you guys talking about?" "a big street race, it's coming here and were entering so we can let off some steam" explained Sam once more "that and to blow the competition out of the water" added Bee.

Yawning Miles asked "so when you guys enter how are you going to keep the judges and all that from finding out about you guys being all alien robot underneath?" "that's easy" answered Bumblebee "we're transformers, shape shifters if you will, when they look us over all they will find is that we are just normal cars and I doubt that they will be using any equipment like the military", "so lets say you guys enter and you win what are you going to do with the prize if it's something like a years supply of gas or something else that neither of you can use?" "were not interested in the prize miles, just the race, we just want to head out on the track and drive as fast and as hard as we can" answered Sam. "so if.." "yes miles, if we don't want it you can have it" said Sam knowing where this was heading after years spending time with Miles.

Miles grinned his eyes falling closed once more, "well at least we managed to get things straightened out between me and miles bee" commed Sam not wanting to wake his dozing friend "yeh but it did have a price sam, given that who ever attacked us also went after miles then I'd guess that we were being watched when came back last night" replied Bumblebee. Bee was right, the talk with miles had placed him in danger but it was not from a Decepticon or the government it was from someone, most likely Trent, who hated gays. Of all the dangers Sam had considered he had never thought about this one and now he had to watch out for homophobic humans and so did Miles, shearing his secret had come with a price and his family and friends would have to pay it.

Sam's last waking thoughts were of how the world had taken such an unexpected turn, slowly he was realising that his life was taking on a new definition. As an Autobot his relationship with Bee was something to be celebrated, but here out in the rest of the world he was going to have to deal with people that didn't understand or tolerate his love for Bumblebee. It wasn't like dealing with a Decepticon if one of them started causing him trouble then he could just blow a hole through said Decepticon but he didn't have such an option with humans. Sam knew in his spark that there he would have to hold back and not harm them, he could defend him self up to a point but he would always be forced to hold back almost everything and so would Bee. "at least there are some who think that were normal" thought Sam as he remembered Max and there would surely be others like him, but then Bee's words came back to Sam "they have no markings to show which side they're on", "ohh way to much to think about" though Sam as his view of the world was replaced by darkness.


	27. wolf in the pack

Please note that these characters belong to their original creators as do any songs used in this fiction, not me, this is just my take on what might happen enjoy and let me know what you think.

also i am trying to fix any mistakes that i might have missed in past chapters (i.e spelling, grammar)

Sam felt good, he was rested and relaxed like he hadn't been in a long time. As he lay there Sam got the feeling that someone was watching him, protecting him, while he slept; slowly he forced the eyes on his Avatar open and saw the blue eyes and smiling face of Bumblebee. Bee leaned in and gave his lover a gentle kiss before returning to his previous position "you know you make the cutest faces when your in stasis" said Bumblebee as he smiled down like an angle on high. How Sam wanted to loose himself in the warmth of that smile; seeing his lover like this made him forget about all the worries of the world until all he could feel was love and joy. Sam reached out and wrapped his arms tightly around Bumblebee's Avatar "well I cant really say anything about your view but the one I have is perfect" said Sam as he pulled Bee close for another kiss. After a few minutes Bumblebee broke the kiss and said " you know, your making a tempting offer for me to just stay in bed all day and forget the race altogether" "yeh but even if we did stay in bed all day one of us would still be saying faster, faster" replied Sam.

It took the better part of half an hour for the two young Autobots to decided that heading out onto the race track was a the best thing to do but as Bumblebee said "just imagine how hyped we will be after we win, your mom might not see us for three days" the lust in his voice made Sam turn around and start kissing him again. Once more they were both locked in an internal battle to decide where they should go, one half wanted to get out the door and head to the race while the other wanted to simply return to their bedroom and lock out the world. The deciding factor came in the form of Miles as he ran into them, literally, "ouch, oh sorry I didn't see you there I was thinking about how cool you guys are going to look out there on the track, man I cant wait to see the faces of the other drivers when you smoke them" said Miles, he had returned to his eight year-old on three bags of sugar state now that he had rested and by the look of him taken a long shower. "yeh, miles, we will really tear it up out there" Sam tried to sound nice but it was hard for him after being interrupted like that and the obscene language that Bee was sending though the com at that moment didn't help things either; but Miles was on to much of a high at that instant to notice as he replied "yeh it's gonna be awesome and I bet that you guys are going to be the fastest out there the others will just be vroom arrhh and you guys are gonna be froow and shhh it'll be the coolest thing ever".

Bumblebee commed Sam and asked "is that some kind of strange obscure human language or something?, I don't have a reference in my memory as it being one of the languages spoken on earth" Sam had to use all his will power to stop him self from letting out a laugh at the message "it's ok bee, that's just the way some people describe things when they cant find the right words, as you hang out with miles you'll find that he uses sound instead of words whenever he gets too excited about something" Sam wondered at his own self control as none of the built up laughter made it's way into his reply. "I have lived on this planet for years now sam but humans still confuse me no end" commed Bumblebee "take it from someone who was human bee, they confuse each other all the time too" replied Sam. "so I take it that you had a good nights sleep?" asked Sam "yeh, I headed home a few hours after bee carried you up to bed, the cops had all gone and my dad was getting the burnt out shell that was my car taken away, so I just crashed and slept the day through" answered Miles. "well at least that explained how I moved from the chair to our bed" thought Sam "so are we all going together or.." Miles was fishing for a ride but Sam couldn't blame him, after all his car was a casualty of Sam's decision to tell Miles the truth "well we were going to ask mikalea to come with us if she can get the day off that is and my mom and dad did say that they would come along too but that was before all this happened so I'm not sure if they'll be coming along now...".

Ron thought that they were crazy going racing after what had happened but even he was not immune to the puppy dog look from two Autobot Avatars; so he ended up caving in to their pleading and now both he and Judy were getting ready for a day of watching his son and his son's lover race at dangerously high speed against other cars "at least they're just cars" thought Ron. The three cars left the Witwicky home a little after seven thirty in the morning, both Sam and Bumblebee had only their Avatars in their cabins which left Ron, Judy and Miles following behind in Ron's car. Normally at this hour the streets were empty but others had heard about the race and now people were flocking to an improvised track that wound it's way through the heart of Tranquillity. "so you sure that you want to ride over" asked Sam "yeh I'm just putting on the last of my gear now sam, I should get there a few minutes after you guys" answered Mikaela "ok but just remember we've got plenty of room if you want to ditch all that gear and ride in style" "thanks sam, but I really need to take my bike out once in a while or it'll cease up" she paused for a second and asked "your sure that miles is ok with you being all... and everything?" now it was Sam who paused for a second as he remembered the shock in Mikaela's voice when he had told her that Miles was now in the loop. "yeh he's taking all this very well, in fact he's even acting like a bit of a fanboy about all this" commed Sam "well if he starts stalking you and leaving seat covers on your door step in the middle of the night just remember that you wanted to tell him about everything in the first place" though Mikalea was laughing lightly there was a strong undertone of concern in her voice.

It didn't take Sam very long to find the meeting point for the race, the brightly coloured displays and loud music could have been seen and heard from orbit for those looking for it. As he pulled into registration area all eyes fell on him and Bumblebee, some people just stopped what they were doing and gaped while a few just got in their cars and drove away not wanting to loose the race and their entry fee. As Sam pulled up to a man in a white coat he scanned the competition, most of the cars there were nothing to worry about for either of them but one car stood out. His scanners showed that a Ferrari Enzo was Parked near a trailer just out of sight of the people singing up for the race Sam opened his comlink to Bumblebee and said"hey bee, my scanners are picking up an enzo near by, I didn't think that anyone round here had one of those". Bumblebee now focused his scanners on the car and searched police computers for the owner of record "your not going to believe this sam, according to the police data base this car belongs to a race driver called jeffrey palmer and he's no local, you know what that means we have some real competition in this race" the joy in Bee's voice could not have been contained even if he had wanted to. Though Bumblebee was delighted about having some real competition the feeling in Sam's spark told him that something was wrong; accessing as many vehicle data bases as he could Sam checked out this driver and his car. The results worried Sam a little then he cross-referenced the data against the race and where it had been "bee take a look at this" commed Sam as he sent what he had found to Bumblebee, it took Bee only a few seconds to run through the data. "I cant believe it, this guy has been in every one of these street races and every time he's won, you'd think that he would get tired after a while, after all he's not an autobot" commed Bumblebee "it's not that bee, I think this guys a ringer, theses guys running the race get people to enter and this guy wins for them every time so they never have to give away the grand prize or anything because this guy is working for them" Sam sounded steamed as he commed Bee back, but Bumblebee was happy about it all "well that just means that we have an obligation to really cut loose on this guy and claim the prize for all those that they cheated" "we should really call the cops bee" replied Sam "yeh but where's the fun in that and besides we can't call them, they would wonder how we found all this out in the first place" Sam had no answer to this so he just said "ok then, lets show these guy's what real racing is".

To say that the guy in the white coat was shocked would be like saying that Optimus was just a little taller than Major Lennox, he looked at Sam's alt form like he couldn't believe what he was seeing. "hi" said Sam pulling the official back down to earth for the moment "can I have a registration form?" "yeh ahh yeh" he said as he handed over the paper work, it only took Sam a few seconds to write down the information on the form and hand it back. In that short space of time the guy had drifted off again and Sam had to get his attention once more before he could hand over the paper work "hey!, here you go and here's the entry fee" "ahh thanks" replied the official. As Sam pulled away and parked in the waiting area he watched the guy repeat his actions with Bumblebee, "I guess he thought that things would be easy here" thought Sam. "can you believe that guy" said Bee as he pulled along side Sam "I think I would have gotten a better response from a tree" Sam just laughed and said "well they weren't expecting to have any competition here, then we turn up in two cars that could blow the others out of the running".

"everyone this way please" called a tall thin man in a baseball cap, Sam and Bee got out of their alt forms and followed him to a small grey tent where the other racers were gathering. Taking two seats near the back both Sam and Bee looked over their competition; most of the people there were locals looking for a good time and a fast way to make a buck, but a few looked like part time racing drivers here for the chance to race others. Soon they found who they were looking for, Jeffrey Palmer was sitting near the back like them though he was far from interested by the proceedings. The man looked like he was going to fall asleep at any second, "wow I'm in high school again" whispered Sam and Bumblebee just chuckled lightly. "now if I can have everybody's attention" called the tall man, he pointed to a map with a thick red line that marked the course "this will be you route, we've tried to make it as entraining as possible while still keeping it safe for all you new drivers out there, over the next twenty minutes we will be going over the course and the safety procedures, listen, learn, live". Twenty minutes had never taken so long in either of their lives, once the tall man had started talking he didn't stop "primus sam, I thought that he would never stop, he just carried on and on like there was no end" exclaimed Bumblebee "tell me about it bee, I'm just glad that we were in a tent, I think that if we had been indoors that guy would have suck all the air out of the room, he didn't even pause once while he was talking" replied Sam.

"look out here he comes again" whispered Bee, "ok everyone we need to check your cars out to make sure that they are safe, so if you will drive to the marked area over there and allow our technicians to check your car we can get this race under-way" the tall man pointed over to an area marked out by traffic cones where two surly guys in overalls stood waiting. "well I feel safer already" said Bee. The wait to be checked out was almost as bad as the lecture in the tent, Sam and Bumblebee had to wait in a line that reminded Sam of post office queues, each car in front slowly moved forward and was given the briefest check Sam had ever seen. "man where's ratchet with his wrench of doom when you need him?" commed Sam "don't say that sam, if he was here then he would put an end to all our fun, he would say something like "you bit brained speed junky, your going to get your self scraped out there"" Bee had done an almost perfect impression of Ratchet, it was so good that it set Sam off laughing.

The car in front of Sam moved away and Sam was left facing a check up by two guys that looked like they could have failed to repair a bicycle. The expression on their faces told Sam that they were lost as to how they should proceed with the exam of what they though was his car "you want me to open my engine housing?" he asked . Both men looked at each other for a moment and then one replied "no, I think that we can see all we need from here" they then precoded to check Sam's alt over, if felt strange to have people poking and prodding him like this but he did the best he could to just act normal. After what seemed like forever both cleared him on to the starting line, as Sam pulled away he noticed that one of the men was running over to a trailer with a worried look on his face.

It was the better part of fifteen minutes before Bumblebee joined Sam on the track, both had been placed near the back of the pack but it didn't bother them as soon all they would be seeing of the pack was a small speck far behind them. "so how did it go?" asked Sam over the com "ok but man his hands were cold" replied Bee "well I gota tell you that I got a little paranoid when one of them went running to that trailer" Sam could not hide the concern in his voice as he commed Bumblebee "don't worry sam, I overheard them talking when he came back, apparently he had to go tell the boss that things weren't going to be easy this time and the boss said that their driver shouldn't hold anything back" Bumblebee's words calmed Sam a little. He had been worried that they had seen something when they checked him over but it was just the fact that he had turned up in what looked like a really fast car.


	28. tricks, tracks and fans

Please note that these characters belong to their original creators as do any songs used in this fiction, not me, this is just my take on what might happen enjoy and let me know what you think.

also i am trying to fix any mistakes that i might have missed in past chapters (i.e spelling, grammar)

The last cars arrived on the start line just as Sam and Bee were starting to go over the track through their com link. The Enzo was set near the front giving it's driver the best chance of an early lead; like most Ferraris it was bright red and sounded like thunder when the engine was revved. The sound of it's engine unnerved many other drives on the track but Sam and Bee took it as a challenge "you ready bee" commed Sam "oh yeh" replied Bumblebee "3..2..1", at that moment both revved their engines as loud as they could. The noise echoed over the track and shook a few loose objects near by like a small earthquake. The crowd fell silent for a second, well most of the crowd as Miles and Mikalea both cheered out for Sam and Bumblebee. The other drivers turned and looked at the Veyron and Camaro like they were something evil to be destroyed "I don't think they like us bee" commed Sam "no sam, they just don't like loosing is all" replied Bumblebee.

It took a few minutes for the announcer to get ready, to Sam's surprise the Guy from T.V stood atop the winners podium and called out to the waiting crowd "welcome everyone to our extreme street race, here we have the best drivers from Tranquillity ready to compete for our grand prize, what is it you ask?, well why don't we show you" he pointed over to a thick black curtain as it was pulled back to reveal a brand new Ford Mustang, the car shone under the morning sun it's gold body gleaming "and here it is the prize for first place, no matter what car you came in you'll want to drive home in this one, but wait there's more you not only get to drive this car home but you also get one million dollars if you come in ahead of the pack" as the crowd fell silent one voice cried out "yes". Sam just laughed as Miles punched air confusing the people near by. The announcer a little confused by the actions of Miles continued "well it seems that everybody is ready down there so lets get this race started" he reached into his pocket and pulled out a flare gun and fired it over the waiting drivers.

The moment it burned bright in the sky the sound of squealing tyres filled the air as the cars took off from the start line. For the first few hundred yards the driving skill of the racers showed more than anything, some looked lost on the track while other got into a good position and the Enzo headed out to what looked like an early lead but both Sam and Bumblebee knew it would not last, not if they had anything to do with it. The better drivers in the pack tried to block the young Autobots from moving past them but Sam and Bee were faster and reacted like lighting so soon they were passing the other drivers like they were standing still. As the pack thinned out they caught sight of the only car that posed a challenge to them, the Enzo had pulled away and was starting to increase it's lead on the other cars. Now that thy had a more open road both Sam and Bumblebee opened their engines up and pulled ahead of the others and closed the distance to the Ferrari. Seeing the two powerful cars draw closer to him Jeffrey Palmer started racing for real as he dropped the hammer on his competition, the Enzo sped away like it was being chased by Megatron him self. But shear speed was not enough to loose Sam and Bee; both Autobots followed suit and soon the race became a competition between Palmer, Sam and Bumblebee.

Palmer was using every trick he knew to keep the Veyron behind him but he was loosing ground fast as each manoeuvre worked only for a second or so and now the Camaro was coming into play he was done for. "ok bee, I think were going to need to double team this guy if we want to get him out of the way quickly, are you ready?" asked Sam over the com "bring it on" answered Bumblebee working together both Autobots managed to get the Enzo in position for their plan. As they came to a corner Sam went to take the inside and just as he'd hoped the Enzo tried to stop him but in that split second Bumblebee came up on the outside and pulled ahead. Stunned by the move Palmer let his guard down and Sam shot Past like the Enzo wasn't there.

In the few seconds that it took for Palmer to realize what had happened both Autobots had pulled a good distance ahead giving them room to relax their driving just a little. Now that they had empty track ahead of them Sam and Bee could do what they had originally wanted to do and that was drive just for the sake of it. To those watching it looked like both cars were vying for position as they dogged and chased each other from one side of the track to another, but really Sam and Bumblebee were just playing around and having fun. The other cars were just small specks behind them now, even the Enzo was just something in their rear view mirrors. This was something they both enjoyed almost as much as sex, the thrill was overpowering, they loved every second spent above one hundred miles an-hour.

The crowd just watched in awe as the two Autobots took each corner with the skill of seasoned racing drivers. For Sam this was a test of everything he had learned about his new body as it adjusted it's settings from one nano second to the next, one moment his systems altered the suspension and the power to each tyre and the next all this was changed again as the road changed beneath him. Before long Sam was taking all this in his stride and the only things on his mind were Bumblebee and having fun with Bumblebee. When a section filled with almost constant twists and turns approached Sam and Bee started a little game with each other. As each corner approached one of them would kiss the apex with their front tyre then the other would take a turn on the next corner. Those watching close to the track were treated to a true sight as both Autobots sped past in a blur of speed and sound.

Before to long the finish start line approached and the both crossed it as they moved onto their second lap, the other cars were now so far behind them now that neither could see them through normal visual sensors. Even the Enzo was just out of sight as it's driver tried as hard as he could to keep pace with them, but the gap continued to increase. Sam rounded a corner and caught sight of something strange, there being held up by a group of girls was a hastily made sign it read "we love you veyron guy" as Sam passed the group cheered and waved at him. "what is it with you and attracting fans?" Bumblebee asked over the com with a hint of jealously in his voice "hey I'm a one bot guy and your my one and only bot now and forever" answered Sam "I know your are sam but do they know that?" replied Bee.

The third lap was easy given that both Autobots had half a lap's lead on the others. As Sam neared the corner with his fan club once more he noticed the tall guy that had instructed the drivers about the course "what's he doing there" thought Sam, but his question was answered as he caught sight of some money changing hands. Then he caught sight of something else, all the girls pulled their tops off at once and flashed their bear chests at him "that does it!!" commed Bumblebee "I'm heading over there and I'm telling them that your off limits period!!!" "I think they were paid to do that bee, I saw that guy from the lecture on how to handle the course giving them money right before their little display" said Sam as he tried to calm his lover and get his head back in the race. "fine, then after the race I'm going to tell them that your off limits and then I'm going to knock that guy flat on his ass" given that they needed to focus on the race Sam just agreed with Bumblebee hoping that he could talk him out of anything to drastic later on.

A large display showed that they were on lap five, the other cars would not see this until Sam and Bumblebee were more than half way round the track. "so do you want to cross the finish line first?" asked Sam as he commed Bumblebee "I don't really care" answered Bee "normally I'd say that we should cross the line together but it think these guys will try something if we do, the last thing I want is for them to say that we forfeit because of some technicality" said Sam. "you want to give miles the car don't you?" asked Bumblebee "yeh it seems right that I get him a new car, besides if I get him a car that he likes then he wont want to get in my drivers seat" answered Sam. That did it, Bee really started driving hard as he commed "well we'd better make sure that you win then, the sooner he stops thinking that you are going to give him rides anywhere the better" Sam just laughed in answer.

Only half the track remained and there were no other cars in sight as the two Autobots headed into a long straight-away "I think we have this in the bag bee" commed Sam as he increased speed. "well my scanners show that the other drivers have no chance of catching us so I believe your right, but I still think we should be ready for anything" replied Bumblebee. A bright green light shot across the vision of Sam's Avatar as he left the straight-away, in an instant he switched all his attention to his alt forms scanners to stop him self from being blinded. "what the hell was that?" Sam asked over the com "those two guys that checked us over before the race are over there and one of them has a laser pointer aimed at your avatar" answered Bumblebee. "so bringing in a pro driver wasn't enough they had to resort to trying to blind me instead" said Sam over the com "it looks like it, I think we should be ready at the end of the race just in-case they don't want to pay up" replied Bumblebee as the two rounded the second to last corner. Soon the start finish line appeared in front of them once more, in the next few seconds the race would draw to a close.

In an instant it was all over as Sam took first place followed closely by Bumblebee who took second only so Sam could be the one to give Miles his new car; had things worked the way they wanted to then both Autobots would have crossed the finish line together and given Miles the car as a joint present but given events so far one clear winner was the best way to go. They both pulled off the track and waited for the other cars crossed the finish line. "I think we cost him his job" commed Bumblebee as the Palmer crossed the finish line a few seconds before the rest of the pack, "yeh well he had it coming, after all he did cheat all those other racers out of their place in the winners circle" said Sam in response "very true sam, very true".

When the last car had crossed the finish line the guy from T.V got on top of the podium, this time his hyper act looked even more false than it had before "well that was quite a race, I don't think we've ever had a race like it" though he tried to sound happy there was a definite under tone that said he was anything but happy about the result. "and can we have the lucky winners up here" he grimaced as Sam, Bumblebee and Palmer got on to the podium, the T.V guy would have been much happier if the line up had been reversed. "so, congratulations are in order to you Mr?" "witwicky, sam witwicky" answered Sam "congratulations Mr Witwicky, here is your prize, one a new car and one million dollars" the T.V guy looked ready to bite out his own tong at the words "what are you going to do with them?" "that's easy I'm giving the car to my friend miles and I'm going to split the money with my family" answered Sam "that's so nice of you" the guy was almost livid at the though of all his hard swindled cash disappearing. "and to our second and third place drivers I have a food hamper for each of you" the forced grin looked slickly as he presented the prizes, when he handed the keys over to Sam he whispered "I hope your friend crashed into your car the first time he drives his" Sam just grinned in response and shook the T.V guys hand very hard.

"so here you go miles, one brand new car for you and a food hamper from bee" said Sam smiling "thanks you guys, really thanks you have no idea how cool this is, can you imagine how many hotties I'm going to get with a ride like this" replied Miles as he thanked Sam even more. "so you guys had a good time than?" asked Mikalea "yeh it was great, the only bad thing was when they tried to cheat us out of the race and bee got upset....." Sam paused for a second as he looked round. "oh no" he thought "what's wrong?" asked Mikaela "there were these girls on the track and.." but Sam didn't get to explain as a shrill cry cut the air. Bumblebee's avatar came running over and he took cover behind Sam "what happened?" asked a very concerned Sam "I just told them that you were off limits I swear and they started acting all crazy" said a shaken Bumblebee. The crowd of girls came running over point and squealing things like "oh my god it's true", "that is so hot", "their so cute" and "god I have to get I picture of this".


	29. uninvited visitor

Please note that these characters belong to their original creators as do any songs used in this fiction, not me, this is just my take on what might happen enjoy and let me know what you think.

also i am trying to fix any mistakes that i might have missed in past chapters (i.e spelling, grammar)

Bee continued to take cover from the almost rabid mob as they drew closer, but Miles being a true friend intercepted them. "hello ladies have you ever been in a mustang?" asked Miles, in the moment of distraction Sam and Bumblebee made a break for their alt forms. "you never told me that humans could be that crazy and still walk the streets unattended" said a still slightly panicked Bumblebee "they just like the fact that were together is all, hey think it's something special" replied Sam "how many different ways can people react to the simple fact that were in love?" asked Bee. Sam had no easy answer for Bee "at a guess I'd say that there are as many different reactions as there are people on earth" answered Sam. That frightened Bee a little, if there were that many possible reactions to something so simple as their choice of partner the how many reactions could there be to the more complicated things in life. "when optimus said that our races were both more than meets the eye I don't think even he knew just how much those words meant" commented Bumblebee.

The drive home was pretty uneventful unless you counted Miles not keeping his new car in one lane as he kept rubbing his face trying to sooth the pain from the still red hand print there. The now four car one bike convoy pulled up outside the Witwicky home just as afternoon was ending; "are you two happy now that you got the chance to put your live in danger at high speed?" asked Ron but he got no answer as Bumblebee had pounced on Sam the moment he had stepped out of his alt. The two were kissing so strongly that neither noticed when a familiar voice said "what is it with you and causing me trouble kid". It was only when Mikalea yelled "SAM, BEE" loud enough for the whole street to hear that they stopped and Bee replied "now what?".

The thin gray haired form of Simmons stood there looking peeved about being back in Tranquillity "you know just once I'd like an assignment where you weren't involved, just once, I mean I get a new job helping deal with human autobot relations and one of the first things I get sent on is you, you think I like hanging out with you!!" he exclaimed "the first time we met you not only ended my job but destroyed sector seven too, the next time I'm minding my own business running a deli and you almost get me killed and the world destroyed" he reached up and took hold of a hand full of hair and said "look at this, you think I want to turn this colour so early in my life, this is all you two". Bumblebee tried to say something but Simmons carried on with his rant "and now when I get a job where I start to think I will finally get an office with no real problems I get told that my field experience make me perfect for handling local law enforcement issues" pointing at Bumblebee he carries on not even pausing for breath "you, because I know you and have history with you, I get sent here to clean up this mess, what you thought that the cops wouldn't check you out too, the moment your address came up" he said now switching to Sam's Avatar "red flags were raised all the way to Washington, couldn't you just try to do something normal for once, you could have stayed with your criminal girlfriend, got some guy from college, but no you had to pick an alien robot from outer space!!".

Now pausing for a long overdue breath Simmons looked Sam and Bee over "what the hell happened to your eyes?" he asked, stunned at being given the chance to speak it took a moment for Sam to answer "this was something that ratchet did, he saved my sight but it changed my eye colour in the process". "ok, ok, so what's his story?" asked Simmons as he pointed at Sam's alt "optimus thought that I needed some backup looking after sam now that we're..." "ok I get it, you cant fight and sleep with him at the same time, so what should I call him?". Both Sam and Bee were frantically comming each other about how they should answer this question "he hasn't chosen a human name yet" said Bumblebee quickly "and he's not really a talker either so you won't get much out of him" Simmons just looked Sam's alt over before he said "right, well lets get this mess sorted out" as he headed inside uninvited.

Simmons was setting up a laptop computer on the dining-room table talking to him self when the others came inside "all I wanted was an office, just some where out of the way where the only danger was from a paper cut, but no I had to be assigned to the field again only this time I had to carry an office worth of paper work and equipment with me, whatever god I offended must have the most ironic sense of hummer possible". He sat there pulling files from a bulging brief case before he noticed that he had an audience "ok you two sit down, I wont be here to long so don't worry, the sooner I'm out of here the better" the last part said for him self more than anyone else. "ok I think I have everything here to create a false identity for you" he said pointing at Bumblebee's Avatar, "you know that I had to make forms for all this, not just fill them in but make them from scratch so I hope you appreciate all this, now you all ready gave your self a name ben, so we'll be using that for your I.D now I just need to make some history that can be checked out and looks legit" Simmons paused for a second then said "you know that it would have been helpful to know that you guys could make these avatars and all, I got the low-down from ratchet on how it's not something all autobots can do but a little heads up that you might be able to do this would have been nice, at least some one else would have had to make all the paper work"

Simmons finally stopped talking for a few seconds as he typed in some information on his laptop "ok your now the son of a British diplomat, you were born in San-Francisco but raised in England, you have a good education and like sam you have been studying astronomy, you came back to America when your dad was assigned to D.C and you are now looking for a college, if you want in at the same place as lover boy over here you better tell me now so that I can set things up". Getting to study with Sam was something that Bee really liked the idea of so he answered "yes put me in the same college, dorm and room as sam", Sam opened his comlink to Bumblebee and asked "are you sure you want to go to college with me bee, I wasn't even sure if I wanted to go back or not after all we'd be forced to leave our alt's outside all the time and you would find the work boring and.." but Bumblebee interrupted Sam and commed "sam wherever you are I'm happy and what's more I cant wait to see that jerk professor colan have to deal with two sets of perfect test papers, besides we get to share a room together and we get classes together not to mention we have all the roads round your college to explore, plus I can make sure that all the people there know that your off-limits for anything other than friendship, now that I know what to expect that is".

"ok I can rush that through, so now when the police check into you they will have a perfectly normal background, I should be by in a few days with your I.D, drivers license and so on so try to keep out of trouble until then and if those guys show up again you and your pal out side just step on them, at least I have the paper work already on file for something like that" Simmons started looking over his paper work like he was a little confused "I think I missed something, I'll be back in a second I just need to get something from my car". Now that Simmons was gone for the moment everyone relaxed "so your going back to college sam?" asked Ron "I wasn't sure if I wanted to before all this" said Sam as he gestured to the laptop and paper work "I thought that bee would have to spend all day on his own and I didn't want that, but now that he can come to class with me and everything I really think that I'd like to finish what I started" answered Sam "well that nice to know, at least the money I paid for your tuition won't go to waste" normally Judy would have given Ron a comeback about being so cheap but at that moment Simmons walked back in carrying a metal case.

"ok just one more thing to take care of and we can say good by for the moment and believe me I want that more than anyone in this room" Simmons looked at no one as he said this and it made Sam and Bumblebee nervous. Simmons put the case on the table and started unlocking it "ok I just need you to fill in these forms and I can get out of here" but the moment Simmons opened the case he pulled out what looked like a ray gun and pointed it at Sam's Avatar. Both Sam and Bumblebee lost the connection to their Avatars for a second as their vision was fully focused on their alt forms, then the inside view of the Witwicky home returned to them and they saw Simmons smirking at them. "I knew it the moment I saw your eyes kid, what did they do put your brain in that body to keep you safe or something?" asked Simmons "what the hell did you just do?" asked an outraged Bumblebee, "don't stress your self out it's just a signal disruptor, it cut the connection to your avatars for a second so that I could see if I was right, now you need to tell me what happened here". Having little choice Sam and Bee were forced to tell Simmons about Sam's upgrade, at least they could use the time to come up with a plan about what to do. "well isn't that interesting, that big old cube is still causing trouble even when it's broken" Simmons just sat down and rubbed his temples for a second "ok, you didn't tell me this, as far as I know you guys are one autobot and one human in a relationship, I know nothing about all this and if you guys get found out I will deny anything and everything, I will even deny that I know you guys".

"ok" was all Sam could say in answer "I like filling in paper work it's easy and simple, but making it that's another story, so many departments to contact, all the red tape to string, up all the other red tape to avoid, there is no way that I am going down on record as the guy who made the change of species form, let some other schmuck have that title because I don't want it" pausing from his new rant or restarted old one whatever you want to call it Simmons pointed at Sam and shook his head for a moment as if denying Sam's very existence "if you decide to do anything that causes problems like this in the future please call and ask for someone else, in-fact call and tell them that you want someone else because you hate me and I'm a terrible people person, say anything you can to get me in a nice quite office away from danger and trouble and epically you, ok, don't praise me or make me out to be something good, guys like that get sent on even tougher assignments in he field because their good at it, if they think I'm terrible then maybe I'll be reassigned to a nice air-conditioned office somewhere".

Stopping to catch his breath Simmons handed Bumblebee some papers and said "sign here and here and here" once the papers were signed he quickly put them back in his brief case and locked it before packing away the rest of his things. "well I wish I could say that this has been a pleasure but dealing with you never is and I wish I could say that I hope to never see you again but I have to come back here in a few days to handover all your I.D's ben and get used to that name my autobot friend because I am never coming back to change it" now that all his things were gathered together Simmons showed him self out and didn't bother to look back.

"visits from him are always so interesting" commented Judy "yeh having him working for the government makes me feel so safe" said Ron with all the sarcasm he could muster. But Sam and Bee weren't listening as Sam had pulled Bee on to his lap and was now kissing him hard to make up for lost time "you two guys have a room you know" said Mikaela and she received a thumbs up from Bumblebee as if to say "good idea". "just a minuet you two, now that it's just us I want to say something and don't worry I won't hold you up long, about the money sam.." Sam broke the kiss and said "yeh dad I'll pay for the garage out of my quarter and my college fees too" "no it's not that sam, your mom and I want you and bee to keep it, you guys need something for your future and that would make a really good start for you both and besides the government is paying towards the garage I told the right people that if you guys didn't have shelter from attacks like the other night then people might find out that there were autobots living in their neighborhood". "dad you can't keep getting the government to pay for you home improvements like that!!" exclaimed Sam "ah they didn't mind, after all it's my tax dollars that are paying for it any way" said Ron calmly, Sam never got to finish this conversation as Bumblebee started kissing him again while motioning for them to head up-stairs.


	30. i have returned

Please note that these characters belong to their original creators as do any songs used in this fiction, not me, this is just my take on what might happen enjoy and let me know what you think.

also i am trying to fix any mistakes that i might have missed in past chapters (i.e spelling, grammar)

Five days had passed and now the work on the new garage was complete. The contractor had done a good job despite Ron's constant interference and now a building that could have been mistaken for an extension to the Witwicky home stood in the back yard. Unlike the old garage this one looked strong enough to withstand a small tornado. Though not any taller than the old one it was wide and long enough for both Sam and Bumblebee to move around inside at the same time. Now christened their second room Bee decided that they should move a few things in to make it a little more comfortable. The old T.V that had made it's home in the former garage now sat quietly in the corner as did a few other objects that he had claimed as little additions to what was once his room, but now that it was as much Sam's room as his he wanted Sam to add some things for him self. So Sam brought a few things down from their bedroom and lightly added them to the growing clutter of their garage/room. Though unexpected this new addition to their home did have a few benefits the first being that both he and Bumblebee could take robot form any time they wanted, the second major benefit was that they no longer had to worry so much about attacks from vandals as the new garage came with a very strong set of locks and a very powerful alarm system that was guaranteed to cause any one trying to break in to run for their life.

Stretching out in his robot mode for the first time in days Sam said "well they did a great job bee, this place is incredible" Bumblebee leaned back against a chair made out of old tyres and said "yeh your dad is the best, even though he did get the government to pay for all this". "yeh, well you pay a life time of taxes and tell me how you feel about it then bee" said Ron as he carried a large box in his arms. Sam quickly took it off him and placed it out of the way as he said "it's not that dad, but you have a habit of making the government pay for all your home improvements lately, you even had them pay for a new penthouse for mojo and frankie" "well they said that if I had any damage that was the result of bumblebee's living here they'd take care of it and they didn't mind really" replied Ron as he inspected the large garage/bedroom.

"well it's nice that the pair of you can spend some time in your robot mode's at home, but I wish that we could have made this place a little higher for the both of you" said Ron as he looked up at the roof. "it's ok, ron we're used to moving round like this and anyway we spend most of our time here using our avatars" said Bee "yeh but you two shouldn't have to live your lives like this, you should be able to park your alt forms out side if you want to, not keep your selves locked in here because of some creep with a bug up his but" replied Ron. Sam crouched lower so that he could look his father square in the face as he said "it really is ok dad, we're all right in here, besides one day we won't have to hide what we really are from the rest of the world and when that day comes we'll never have to worry about guy's like trent and his friends, because if they try anything then we'll just pick them up and ask them what they think they're doing while we call the cops" "yeh, well when that day comes you make sure that your mom and I have front row seats to the show" replied Ron.

"well isn't this cosy" said the voice of Simmons, the man him self was standing at the door to the garage/room holding a very full briefcase and looking even less happy about being there than he had the last time. "that's not much of a disguise you know, your face looks just like your old one only larger and made of metal" Simmons comment caused Sam to pause for a second before he transformed back into his alt form and activated his Avatar. "it isn't a disguise, that's the real me" the words had never sounded so genuine to Sam before now, even as he said them they carried some untold power that made him feel more like an Autobot than ever before. "yeh kid, but just remember I know nothing about you being all autobot, I have no wish to start making more forms from scratch, plus I had that pencil pushing weasel galloway snooping into what I was doing for the last few days" Bumblebee decided not to comment on how Simmons was now a pencil pusher too and asked "what was he asking about?". "the guy thought that you should have stayed on the base and not come home with lover boy over here, he wanted to know what happened so I told him the story that I was told when I got sent here and that didn't sit with him very well; he also doesn't like the fact that the president has granted the autobots the right to build a home for their people or the fact that he's lost a lot of his influence in the white-house, it turns out that when people found out what he was proposing would have resulted in the end of the world they decided to look at his opinions on the autobots differently" Simmons smirked a little as he said the last few words. "from what I hear there are those that are questioning his links to large corporations, corporations that would stand to make a lot of money if they got hold of even one autobot for study"

Sam was in no way surprised at the news, he had been forced to spend time on the same ship as Galloway on the way back from Egypt and even his limited contact with the guy had given him more than enough hate to last an Autobot lifetime. "so is he gonna cause trouble for us?" asked Sam "if he can, but I've managed to cover everything so if he tries all he'll run into is red tape and dead ends, but you guys have to promise me that you'll keep things quite for a while" pleaded Simmons. "we don't go looking for trouble you know" said Sam "and your sure that he can't cause trouble about all this?" "look kid I managed to get a few gay rights groups involved under the pretence that you guys are a normal couple that's had trouble with local anti-gay thugs, thing is one of them knew that you were having trouble, some guy called max said that he knew about you guys and this trent having a run in, so if galloway tries to cause any trouble he'll have to explain why the government is interfering in your relationship to these groups and that will take a lot of paperwork and red tape plus if he does then he'll still have the problem from most of these groups as they won't like the idea of him interfering in the first homosexual relationship between a human and an alien" the smirk had returned to Simmons face once more as he explained.

"so, lets get to work, I need you to fill in the last of these forms ben, once that's done I can give you all your I.D's and things, just remember that you can be arrested for speeding now and unless it's an emergency you cant contact the government for help" Simmons walked into their garage/room just as Bumblebee started to transform into his alt mode. He opened the brief case and pulled out the needed paper work "here are the forms you need to fill in, check them over if you like just no comments if I got some spelling wrong or anything this was a rush job" as Simmons spoke Bee's Avatar looked over the papers and checked for any loopholes or clauses. Satisfied that everything was in order Bumblebee filled out the last details and signed the appropriate boxes "ok that's everything" said Simmons "here are all the documents you need to pass as a human, passport, drivers license, you get the idea". Simmons then turned his attention to Sam and said "I talked to your college, ben is now enrolled there and I managed to swing things so that the two of you have a room together, you guys have all most all the same classes together" pausing for a second Simmons went over something in his head then carried on "you guys have just two classes apart, while sam is in math you'll be in latin and when your in math sam will be in english, it's the best I could do for the both of you and believe me I tried to keep you guys together as much as possible, it's less paperwork if your together when something happens".

Bumblebee did not like the sound of Sam being away from him even for one class let alone two, sensing that Bee was unhappy about this arrangement Sam said "it's ok bee it's only two classes and we can keep in touch through our com link" "did not hear that, do not want to hear that" commented Simmons. Bumblebee just smiled gently and hugged Sam as Simmons gathered up his things "you know I always wondered why you fought so hard to free him from sector seven and now I get it, you were in love with him even then" Simmons shock his head and finished saying "well at least you could have done a lot worse, sure he's from another planet but at least you guys really love each other and that's more than I can say for some people on this rock, goodbye, hope I never see you again and make sure that you look normal to the outside world, you know just two gay guys in love not robots from outer space and please if you have any problems call someone else". As Simmons left this time he waved goodbye his face filled with relief over the fact that he hadn't been fired or shot at again.

Bee was looking at the photograph on his drivers license "why do I look so awful on this thing?" he asked "I could show you the photograph on mine bee but I don't want you having nightmares about it" replied Sam "it can't be that bad" said Ron as he took the license from Bumblebee's hands. For a moment he stared at it taking in the picture "wow, that is bad, tell you what if the police ever ask to see it just smile as you hand it over and hope for the best" commented Ron as he handed it back to Bumblebee. Sam shot his dad a death glare for the comment "it makes him look more human than a perfect one would" added Ron as he tried to dig him self out of the verbal hole he was standing in "well at least it let's me blend in more" said Bee a tone of disappointment in his voice.

"we'd better call the college and get the dates we're due to go back" said Sam trying to change the conversation "after all we want to make sure that we don't miss any classes or anything" the topic change was far from subtle but it worked as Bumblebee's thoughts turned to how much fun it would be going to college with Sam. "ok sam, we can use our coms to place the call so we don't tie up the phone line" said Bee. Bumblebee called first, he spent the better part of twenty minutes on the com, at first he was put through to one of the dorm heads but as soon as he told them his name he was transferred to the Dean. "wow that was interesting" said Bee "I don't know what simmons told them but I was given the royal treatment, nothing was too much trouble for them; anyway they want me to move in on friday next week the dean said that I should have all weekend to settle in that way". "that's great bee, I just hope that I get as warm a welcome" commented Sam, opening his comlink Sam called the college and asked for the head of his dorm. Like Bumblebee he was quickly transferred to the Dean, however his reception was far more frosty "Mr Witwicky, so nice to hear from you again" said the Dean, her tone gave Sam pause "erm, yeh, hi I'm calling because I'm ready to return to college". Sam could almost feel the air grow heavier with each passing second "Mr Witwicky there are some students who come here and have no problem, while others have a few difficulty's they soon get over them and then there are students like you who attract trouble where ever they go, the government may have cover the damages to the college but their help will only get you so far in this life so let me inform you that if any more trouble finds it's way here because of you then your tuition will be terminated" the Dean paused for a second and Sam could imagine her face screwing up in a look of hate. "you will not be returning to your old room Mr Witwicky, you have been assigned to a new room with a new student, he is the son of a visiting dignitary so you will show him the utmost respect and cause none of your brand of chaos near him is that clear" all Sam could say was "yes". "very good, he will be here next friday so I expect you to be here before or on that day and Mr Witwicky I intend to keep an eye on you I have no wish for your actions to cause any further damage to this institutions reputation" and with that she hung up.

Bumblebee could feel through their link that it hadn't gone as well as his call "that bad huh sam?" "worse bee, I think she still blames me for what happened with the library and everything" replied Sam. Bumblebee just came over and pulled Sam into his arms as he whispered "don't worry sam, I'll make it all better no matter what happens", how could it be the Bumblebee had such a way of making things like this go away with only a few words. "thanks bee" replied Sam as he kissed his lover tenderly on the lips. "well if this doesn't work out at least I still have the option of helping optimus and the other autobots out and who knows maybe I'll get the chance to study the stars up close if I do" thought Sam as he lost himself in Bee embrace.


	31. secret plans

Please note that these characters belong to their original creators as do any songs used in this fiction, not me, this is just my take on what might happen enjoy and let me know what you think.

also i am trying to fix any mistakes that i might have missed in past chapters (i.e spelling, grammar)

"come on you two, we have to get all this packed before evening or we'll never make it" called Ron, a few muffled words drifted back saying something like "ok, we're almost done" or at least that's what it sounded like. "you two do know that your supposed to learn while your there right, it's not just a place to get it on with interruptions" but Ron received no answer this time, "what the hell am I saying, that's what all kids think college is now-a-days" said Ron to him self. "oh god judy not again" Ron's wife had just come in from the garden clutching a pair of Sam's baby boots crying her eyes out "what am I supposed to do" she sobbed "the last time this happened he was attacked and almost killed" "yeh but this time he's a-lot bigger and he has bumblebee with him almost twenty four seven, so there's no need to worry" Ron's words didn't have the desired effect as Judy started crying even harder. Ron took his wife in his arms and said "look he's just going to college, not to war or anything" "but what if one of the others asks for his help, what if he.." Ron stopped his wife right there "look I talked to optimus about all this, he's going to try and keep sam out of the fighting ok, our son is not going to risk his life on some battle field in the middle of nowhere, he's going to go to college and he's going to become an astronomer then get some nice safe job looking at the stars". Ron turned away making sure that they were not being overheard before he carried on "that's why we told him to keep the money, there's more than enough for him and bee to get their own place anywhere in the country, so sam can get a nice safe job watching the stars" he kissed Judy on the forehead as he let her go.

More than an hour had passed before Sam and Bee came down stairs both looking like they had been crawling through bushes backwards "please tell me that was your last fling for the day, we still need to pack all this stuff up, bee can't arrive at college looking like he's only brought the clothes on his back with him" said Ron. Sam just looked a little sheepish while Bumblebee was grinning with pride. "well I think we bought enough stuff to convince people that bee is human" commented Sam "yeh you did, but that doesn't really matter if it's scattered all over the house and not your dorm room" replied Ron. Bumblebee pulled Sam into the kitchen and they bothy started packing all the things he would need to take with him "you know" said Sam as he threw some packets of paper into a box "I only though that I'd be doing this once in my life, you know heading to college with the contents of an entire room" Bee just smiled at him and said "how many time's do I have to tell you that your special sam, or should I just remind you right here". "not on my watch bee, you guys still have a lot of packing to do and judy is out of commission crying over sam's baby boots and now your first wash cloth so that just leaves us to do the work" Bumblebee shot Ron a look of mock anger before he went back to packing up the things for his and Sam's new dorm room.

"hey you guys how are things?" asked Mikaela as she let her self in through the back door "just packing up the last few things" answered Sam. Mikaela looked over the kitchen still filled with numerous items and said "is optimus helping you guys move or something, because if this mess is the last few things then I'd hate to see the rest". Sam looked over the clutter and said "err maybe not the last few things then" "no duh sam, what have you guys been doing all day" the smile from Bumblebee told her with out a word being spoken. Mikaela just sighed and looked at them "you know that you at least have to look like your studying and attending classes while your there, you guys cant just jump each other whenever you fell like it" commented Mikaela as she started helping pack away the mess. "so you guys heard from miles in the past few days?" asked Mikaela as she made small talk to pass the time, "not since he started with his plan to ask every girl that turned him down in the past out now that he has the mustang" said Sam. "I don't know what scares me more, the fact that he thinks the car will have any affect on things or the fact that he kept a list of all the girls that turned him down" said Mikaela with a visible shiver "probably the list" answered Sam "you know when I last spoke to him he hadn't gotten even half way through it" Sam's words caused Mikaela to roll her eyes and let out along breath.

Folding the flaps closed on another full box Mikaela asked "so how have things gone with the police, do they have any new information?" "so far all they've been able to tell us is that the prints on the tools that were left behind were to smudged to get a good match, so their looking into other leads" Sam paused and looked down at the table breaking eye contact with Mikaela before he carried on "I've got this bad feeling that things are far from finished with trent and the others, at least when we're at college they won't be lurking round the corner when we leave our alt forms out side at night". Mikaela stopped working on filling the boxes and hugged Sam gently, before saying "I know you all to well sam, your thinking that if you had transformed then you could have stopped them from getting away that night and maybe you could have, but that would have caused more problems than it solved, besides sooner or later someone will catch up to him and put a stop to what he's doing". "mikaela's right sam, you said that we shouldn't give chase because of the strain it would have put on our energy levels and you were right, don't beat your self up over letting him go, you did what was best at the time" now it was Bumblebee who was hugging Sam as he tried to comfort his lover.

Sam hated to admit it but they were both right, had he transformed and stopped trent then there was a good chance that his secret would have been made known to the wrong people, not to mention the fact that his whole street would learn about the Autobots in the worst way possible. "your right, both of you are right, but still I have this feeling in the pit of my spark that something bad is coming and that some how trent will be involved" said Sam the concern showing on his face. Both Mikaela and Bumblebee looked at each other for a second before turning their attention back to Sam, "you aren't going to let this drop are you?" asked Mikaela "if I just knew what he was going to do next I would feel a lot better" answered Sam. "well short of stalking him I don't think that you can do anything, besides by this time tomorrow you'll be in another state far away from trent and his friends" said Mikaela "yeh, that's true, but if I could just shake this feeling" replied Sam. Bee pulled Sam close and kissed him gently on the lips "I think I can help you forget about that feeling sam, if you let me" said Bumblebee before he moved in for another kiss, a small smile broke across Sam's face as he said "you know that feeling is starting to fade a little with each kiss". "yeh well it'll have to stay like that for the moment because you have boxes to pack" said Ron as he entered the kitchen, on hearing Ron's voice Bumblebee rested his brow against Sam's and let out a sharp breath. "where did your dad learn such bad timing?" asked Bee "it's something all parents on earth do bee, it's like they have radar that tells them when the worst possible time to interrupt is" answered Sam "in that case I'll have to get ratchet to make a jamming devise for us" replied Bee.

The rest of the packing took up the remainder of the day even with Mikaela helping, Ron seemed to only give the appearance of someone doing work while Judy refused to help at all stating "I don't like this at all, my little boy is leaving again I'm to upset to do anything" as the reason for her not doing anything. "I think that's everything packed and stowed away for the trip" said Sam "it looks like it, I still don't know why I need to take so much stuff with me, I could have gotten by with half of this easy" mused Bumblebee. Mikaela looked over the piled up boxes and said "no this looks like a normal amount for a guy going to college". Soon most of the boxes were packed into the trunks of Ron's car, Bee's alt and Sam's alt, though Sam could only carry a few of the smaller items given that his trunk was much smaller than that of a normal car. "ok early night everyone we have to leave first thing in the morning and that means rest not whatever fun and games you happen to think of on the way to bed" Ron said as he switched his gaze from Sam to Bumblebee. "you know once we get in our room we can do anything we like and your dad will never know" said Bumblebee in an almost whisper "yes I will, so stop that thought right now or I'll be keeping a bucket of cold water next to your door" called Ron in a voice almost loud enough to hear down the street. "wow, he's really god at that" said Mikaela "I say we chance it" said Sam as he kissed Bee gently.

"you are such a liar" said Judy, "they both need their rest before a long drive like that and if offering a little incentive helps with that there's no harm done" replied Ron. "yeh but they may just ignore you and go for it out of shear defiance, or have you forgotten what you were like when you were young" Judy's words caused Ron to stop and think for a moment, gritting his teeth he replied "I just made things worse didn't I" and Judy just smiled and nodded in response. Sam and Bee made no effort to hide that hey were just going to ignore what Ron had said as they made their way upstairs stopping every few seconds to kiss and grab hold of each other in places that would have drawn attention from any one watching. As the sound of a motorcycle filled the air Judy said "well what do you want to do now, because I don't think that a bucket of cold water is going to cut it", Ron just shook his head as the two Autobot Avatars finally made their way past the top of the stairs "let's just leave them to it and hope that their both fit to travel in the morning" said Ron as the ceiling shook a little from the force of both Avatars landing on the bed together.

"wake up you two" cried Ron "it's morning and you two know that you've got a long trip ahead of you" Ron received a pillow to the face for his wake up call. "aren't I at least allowed that?, after all I didn't use a bucket of cold water at any point last night" asked Ron as he picked up the pillow and threw it back. Shifting slowly as he was still half in stasis Sam made the almost enormous effort of sitting up, as the sheet covering him and Bumblebee started to fall to one side Ron turned away and said "you two do know that your still naked right" forcing his stasis addled mind to work Sam looked him self and Bumblebee over. "yep we're still naked" thought Sam, it took a few seconds for him to work out why this was a bad thing and still more after that to realise that he didn't need to go running round the room looking for his clothes. As his usual clothes appeared on his Avatar form Sam nudged Bumblebee a little but the Avatar did not wake, Sam got closer and noticed that Bee's lips were pouting out as if expecting a kiss. Working out what that meant Sam chuckled lightly before waking Bumblebee up with a kiss, the moment their lips met Bee wrapped his arms tightly around Sam and pulled him back into bed as he rolled him self on top.

"I'm still in the room remember, besides you two have a long trip ahead of you" but Ron's words fell on deaf ears as neither Sam or Bee was listening at that moment. Thinking on his feet Ron said "well if you guys want to stay here that's ok but remember you have your own room at the dorm and there are no parents there to interfere with anything". For a moment the was only silence then Bumblebee's Avatar rushed past him it's clothes still forming and Sam's followed a few seconds after at normal speed. "I should have though of that in the first place" said Ron to him self. Taking his time to head down stairs Ron soon heard the sound of Bumblebee's horn echoing thorough the air, the impatiences of the Autobot was all to clear as it sounded more shrill than normal. Finally leaving the house he was met by his wife, Judy looked like she had been crying since the moment she woke up "I can't take this again ron" she sobbed "hey come on now, they'll both be fine, they have each other and plenty of weapons, I doubt that there's anything for them to worry about" Ron's words did little to calm Judy as she sobbed into his jacket.

The trip to the college took a little longer than the last time, mainly because Sam and Bee kept slowing down to check out some of the better roads along the route. When they finally arrived most of the campus was empty as the other students were in class, but a small greeting party was waiting for them. Unfortunately this greeting party was made up of the Dean, the head of the dorm and two other professors. As soon as Sam pulled up he was met with a hard look from the Dean, this look intensified when he got out of his alt form. The look on her face soon changed however, at first it was because of Bumblebee getting out of his alt. But then it was because of what Bumblebee did after he got out of his alt, before the Dean could even say "hello" Bee made his way over to Sam and pulled him into a deep kiss before saying "I'm really going to love being here with you".

High above in the silent vacuum of space the camera of a satellite focused on the scene "Soundwave to Megatron. The Witwicky boy has been located. Two Autobots are on guard. Requesting orders." the Decepticon waited silently for a reply from his leader. In a moment a burst of cybertronian language was transmitted to Soundwave before all fell silent again. "Confirmed. Relaying orders to ground units. Secondary target location confirmed. Units en-route. Accessing human database for infiltrator target. Target found. Awaiting your order for attack on primary target." the Decepticon moved into a higher orbit and started waiting for the attack order from his leader.


	32. empty rooms and green paint

Please note that these characters belong to their original creators as do any songs used in this fiction, not me, this is just my take on what might happen enjoy and let me know what you think.

also i am trying to fix any mistakes that i might have missed in past chapters (i.e spelling, grammar)

The look on the Deans face was priceless, she stood there lost for words as Bumblebee grinned at her. Sam was doing his best to look serious but he was fast loosing the battle as the emotions coming from Bee mixed with his own. "Mr Bombus?" asked the Dean "that's me" answered Bumblebee his grin widening, once more words left the Dean and she looked at them in stunned silence. At last thinking of something to say the Dean said "welcome, I see that you already know your room mate" on hearing the words Sam at last lost the battle with his emotions and a small snigger escaped his mouth. For a moment the Dean looked ready to scowl at him but no emotion crossed her face as her eyes fell on Bumblebee once more. "I wasn't aware when we spoke last that you two knew each other, Mr Witwicky never said anything" the Deans thoughts swung back to the day Sam had called her, she imagined him laughing at her on the other end of the phone. "yeh we've known each other for some time now and when my dad came back to America I decided that I wanted to go to college with sam" said Bumblebee, the Dean eyed them over for a second before she asked "who exactly arranged all this, the two of you sharing the same room in the same dorm?". Fortunately Sam and Bee had been able to come up with a convincing story should anyone ask "my dad arranged it with some of the people he knows, he wanted my time here to be a happy one and he knows that I'm happiest with sam" answered Bee.

This information didn't sit well with the Dean "well since you two know each other so well there's no need for an introduction or a tour of the grounds, Mr Witwicky here can show you around and help you move in, good day" the Dean's voice took on a sharp tone when she said Sam's name "I don't think she's having a good day" commed Bee "not even close" replied Sam. The Dean spoke a few hushed words to the professors and dorm head before she left, the two professors followed after her a few seconds later leaving Sam, Bee and Sam's parents alone with the head of their dorm. "well lets show you two to your new room shall we" the man tried to sound nice, but there was a tone to his voice that said he had conflicted feelings about letting Sam back into the dorm he was responsible for. "Mr Witwicky, sam, you need to collect the last of your things from your old room" said the head of the dorm "right" replied Sam "I'll help" added Bee. "well, I was hoping to show you your new room ben" there was a slight hint of unease in the dorm heads voice as he spoke "don't worry, we won't get attacked or anything on the way to my old room" said Sam. Taken a-back by Sam's words the dorm head stuttered for a second before saying "I wasn't, I mean, your dad got a lot of people involved in getting you here ben and I have orders to make sure that your ok and ..." he gestured to Sam for a moment "sam doesn't have the best track record for safety". "I'll take my chances" said Bee gently, the man's face filled with a look of worry as both Sam and Bumblebee headed for Sam's old room.

Loud muttering was coming from behind the closed door as they approached, "leo?" asked Bumblebee "gota be" answered Sam. Sam opened the door and almost walked straight into Leo who was carrying a large box filled with Sam's things "whoa, so your back?" asked Leo "yeh I'm back and all normal see" said Sam as he showed Leo his arm. Both he an Bumblebee had decided that enough people knew about the upgrade for the moment so they had decided come up with a cover story that they could tell Leo and any others that asked about his leave of absence. "yeh your arm's ok, but your eyes, their.." said Leo as he stared Sam square in the face "yeh side effect, but it saved my sight so it was worth it" replied Sam quickly hoping that Leo bought the story. Leo looked at Sam for a few more seconds before he asked in a whisper "did the autobots do that?" "yeh" answered Sam in the same hushed tone, Leo just took a step back and mouthed the word "wow". Stepping further back into the room Leo placed the box on the floor and sat down in his chair asking "so what was it?, some kind of alien flu or something" Sam paused for a second before saying "yeh, something like that". This answer caused Leo to look round the room franticly "it's ok leo, it wasn't contagious or anything I only got it because of my contact with the all-spark and the matrix" on hearing Sam's expiation Leo sat back in the chair and let out a deep sigh of relief.

"so why the move?" asked Leo as he got to his feet once more "ah well, it might be better to show you" said Sam as he motioned for Bumblebee to come in. Leo's face filled with confusion as he looked at the blond guy who had just walked in "who is this?" he asked "I'm ben and sam's moving in with me so we can be together". For a moment it looked like Leo's brain had melted inside his head, then he turned to look at Sam and promptly swung his gaze back to Bee his mouth hanging open all the time. Leo managed to say one word through his stupor "when?", nervously Sam scratched the back of his head and said "we've known each-other for more than two years now and we started getting serious a few months ago". "what is it with you, first you have this gorgeous girlfriend and now you have americas next top male model here, what's next?!!" asked Leo stunned "no-one" answered Sam sharply "be-ben, here is my boyfriend and there won't be anyone else ever". Suddenly Leo raised his hand to his mouth and looked at Sam in panic; guessing at what was the matter Sam said "it's ok leo, ben knows about the autobots". As Leo moved his hand away from his mouth his whole body relaxed like like he was cardboard and someone had poured water all over him. "yeh ben even has a guardian like me, he's the veyron next to bumblebee" said Sam as he pointed to the window, Leo turned round quickly and started looking for the other autobot. "did you mean that?" commed Bee "that I was your guardian, yeh" replied Sam through the com; Bumblebee's face broke into a warm smile and he pulled Sam close for a deep tender kiss. "wow, now that's a car" said Leo, his only answer however was silence.

Leo turned his head and got the shock of his life as he saw Sam and Ben kissing hard in a deep embrace. "what the hell are you guys doing" he hissed "what if someone see you" but the words came to late as a pair of girls walked past the open door. "oh my god, are you guys having a threesome, can we watch?" Leo just panicked and slammed the door shut his face frozen in fear. "do you have any idea what you guy's just did!!" Bee was about to answer but Leo cut him off "you guys just made my life impossible you know that right, by now those two have spread the word halfway across the campus" Leo started pulling at his hair in desperation. "that's it, my life is officially over, no girl will want to go out with me unless it's to go shopping that is and half the guys are gonna give me funny looks when I go for a shower from now on" Leo sat down on his bed as if his legs would no longer hold him. "look leo it'll all blow over in a few days, once people learn that I'm only interested in be-ben they'll forget all about you" said Sam trying to calm his former room-mate; Leo slowly raised his head and looked at Sam "thanks that makes me feel so much better, I go from an extra to the guy in the background in one quick movement". Bee was doing his best not laugh about the situation "leo what makes you think that this is going to change anything for you" "not the best thing to say to him right now bee" commed Sam as Leo let him self fall backwards completely as if the weight of the world were crushing him.

"you know, you two having a room to your selves might be a good thing, at least you won't do any more damage to my rep that way" said Leo "yeh we were lucky to get a room this late on in the semester" replied Sam. "it wasn't luck sam, you remember that twitchy kid?, the one who always looked like he was going to explode" asked Leo "uhh" was all Sam could manage in reply "well he had a freak out, first he tied up his room-mate and demanded that he tell him who he was working for; then he went running through the halls stripped naked and painted in green house paint claiming that this was the only way for him to keep the others from finding him". "ok" said Sam his eyes widening in shock, "so what happened?" asked Bee "well they took him away and ran some tests on him, turns out he was using, but not for fun, the stuff he was taking was meant for people with attention disorders but he was using it to help up his grades" Leo sat back up now that his mind was focused on something other than his ruined rep. "and we haven't seen him since, his room-mate had to be treated for post-traumatic stress so he dropped out two" Leo let out a deep breath before he finished the story "we had guys in white suited here for days as they cleaned out his room looking for more drugs, rumour has it that some guy here is selling them to people who want to up their grades but no-one knows who it is".

"wow, so things were busy here while I was away" commented Sam "and here I was under the impression that I was to blame for all the bad things happening round here". "why?" asked Leo a little confused "the whole decepticon trying to suck information and my brain out of my head then destroying the library while chasing me event" answered Sam. "oh that, yeh I guess that would put you to the top of the list, but I'm sure someday one of the fraternity's will try to top that so they can take the title" said Leo as he looked Bumblebee's Avatar over. For a few seconds he looked Bee straight in the eyes then said "your eye's look the same", "yeh, I kind of had the same operation as sam but for different reasons" replied Bumblebee. Leo let out a sigh as his thoughts returned to his dying rep "ok, so you guys better get settled in while I find how much damage this has caused me personally" said Leo as he forced him self to get up and open the door. Before either Sam or bee could leave Leo wanted to make sure that the coast was clear of those two girls, everything looked ok so he shoved first Bee then Sam holding the last box filled with his things out the door saying "if you guys want to do anything like that again don't make me one of the spectators". "whoa so he like to watch" said a voice from down the hall, Leo just let out a small cry of pain for his now dead rep and slammed the door closed again.

One of the girls came over to the Autobot Avatars and asked "are you two really together?" "yeh" replied Sam "but just us, not leo in any way, he just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time". The girl looked at them and asked "are you sure, I mean he kinda over reacted about being seen with you?" "yeh we're sure" answered Bee definitively. "ok then" replied the girl as she turned and ran back to her friend, the two whispered for a moment before getting out their phones and txting all their friends. "so you managed to get the last of your things?" asked the dorm head "yeh" replied Sam, "that's good, I asked leo to bring them all over but he's been dragging his heals about it". "let me show you your new room" said the man as he opened the door for them; the room was clean, not just tidy clean, but surgical clean. The walls had a fresh coat of paint, the floor looked new, even the beds looked like they had been taken out and washed to the highest standard. "the last students that were staying here had to leave for personal reasons, so the rooms all yours" said the dorm head "yeh, well that kinda happens when one of them freaks out and runs through the school naked after tying up his room mate" replied Sam. For a moment the man looked speechless, then he regained his composure and said "yes, well I should have known that would reach your ears eventually, there were some problems and the two students involved needed some help and time away to get over it" "like having his system flushed of all the drugs he was on" commented Sam "something like that" replied the dorm head. "well your parents should be up with the last of ben's things shortly sam so I'll leave you to settle in and please remember that the two of you have classes while your here" said the head of their dorm as he shock their hands.

The dorm head left and said good bye leaving Sam and Bee alone together in their new room, Bee just smirked at Sam and asked "you want to break this place in now or after we unpack?" "after" answered Ron as he came in the door, Bumblebee gave him a scowl but Ron just shrugged it off as he placed another box on the floor. "don't look like that we'll soon be gone and you two will be all alone with no interruptions what so ever" said Ron "that is if we ever get all the stuff you brought here unloaded and I'm gonna need a hand with that remote charger it's heavier that it looks". Silently they both agreed and started the process of unpacking all the boxes and setting up everything. Before too long their alt forms and Ron's car were fully unloaded "ok that's everything, now the pair of you try to look like your studying, I know that this will be a breeze for both of you but at least try and look like your normal kids at college" said Ron as he was leaving "we'll try dad" replied Sam. "sam, where did you mom get brownies from?" asked Bee as he looked past Ron "oh god" exclaimed Ron "gotta go, normal, no stepping on people you don't like and make sure that you don't destroy the place" and with that Ron ran down the hall after his wife.


	33. monday morning blues

Please note that these characters belong to their original creators as do any songs used in this fiction, not me, this is just my take on what might happen enjoy and let me know what you think.

also i am trying to fix any mistakes that i might have missed in past chapters (i.e spelling, grammar)

It was Monday morning, Sam knew it was Monday morning because his internal clock told him that it was seven thirty on a Monday. He and Bumblebee had spent the the entire weekend locked in their new room and all Sam could think about it was "that was the best weekend ever". One after the other his system diagnostics flashed across his vision, when the display for his power settings came up Sam got a pleasant surprise. His power levels were at last almost normal, only three bars hovered above the normal power output line and Sam knew that all he had to do was find the right emotional balance in him self to get these to drop. "well someone could have told me that all I had to do was lock my self in a room with bee and no distractions for two days to get my power levels under control" the thought made Sam laugh as he hugged the Avatar of his lover. Bumblebee shifted only slightly as he was still deep in stasis; Sam could not help but love the look of total peace on his lovers face, as he pulled Bumblebee's Avatar closer the look intensified even more so that Bee looked as if he was in a state of total bliss.

How Sam wished that he could make this moment and feeling last forever, but Monday's work load was calling and soon both would have to leave the sanctuary of their room and attend college along with the other students. Hating him self for doing it Sam gently tried to wake Bumblebee, at first he got no response as Bee was too deep in bliss filled stasis, but all to soon his hand was being swatted away like it was an annoying insect. "come on bee" said Sam in the softest tone he could find "it's time to get going" Bumblebee shifted and mumbled "five more minutes, I want to watch sam sleep some more". Sam smiled gently and whispered in Bee's ear "I'm already awake bee, it's time you were too, we have classes this morning", this time Bumblebee responded with movement and he turned so that he now faced Sam head on. Slowly Bumblebee shook off the tight hold that stasis had on him and he opened his eyes to the sight of his lover Sam watching over him, "morning" said Bee his voice still heavy; "although I'd love to spend another day in bed with you we need to get up, we have classes to attend" said Sam as he tenderly brushed strands of blond hair from Bumblebee's eyes.

"I feel really drained, do you?" asked Bumblebee "a little, but that's a small price to pay for my power levels being almost normal" replied Sam; though still tired Bee's whole face lit up like a child's on Christmas morning as he said "you know what that means, we'll be able to bond for real soon and then we'll be together forever" the two hugged tightly feeling each others joy at the thought of being able to bond completely at last. Pulling away with all the speed of thawing ice Sam said "we really should get up bee, they'll miss us if we don't show up for class" as Sam moved his Avatar he noticed that his energy drain was higher than before, "I'd better sort this now" he thought. The small toolbox icon flashed as Sam accessed his power settings, the message "reconfiguring to new power output please stand by" appeared across his vision for a few seconds as Sam's systems powered down and up while the settings were altered, the last thing to be reconfigured was his Avatar which flickered for a moment as his new power settings were finalised and the message "new power usage settings complete" filled Sam's vision for a moment before it vanished.

It took Sam a few minutes to get used to the new settings; in this time Bumblebee pulled himself together and got out of bed as Sam's Avatar stood stock still. Once he was familiar with the new power settings Sam reformed his clothes and altered the fit here and there so that his clothes looked a little more baggy than usual. "what's with the new look?" asked Bee "I just felt like a different look today bee, for some reason I feel all relaxed and mellow and I want my clothes to match"; Bumblebee looked Sam's Avatar over and said "I like it, you should always wear your clothes like that". For Sam there could be no higher praise so he set his Avatar to always use this setting for his clothes. "are you ready for your first day of college?" asked Sam as he opened the door for Bumblebee, "with you by my side I feel ready for anything the world can throw at us" replied Bee.

Though early and still hours before most of the classes were due to start the halls of the dorm were filled with people heading in every direction possible. "welcome to rush hour" said Sam as a pack of guys pushed past him; Bumblebee was astounded by the chaos, he had only seen bot's in the heavy confusion of battle move like this but that was because there was a good chance of getting scrapped any second. Looking at the ever changing sea of humanity Bee asked "is it always like this?" "only first thing on Monday, half of these guys are probably just getting back from one party or another" and as if to prove Sam's point another group of teens staggered past and split heading towards different doors "I see what you mean sam" said Bumblebee. Slowly making their way through the crowded hall the two Avatars made for the outside of their dorm and a less crowded path.

Once outside in the fresh air both relaxed again and headed over to their alt forms, though they had spent all of the weekend focused on their Avatars there were moments when they switched their attention to their alt forms in order to check out the area; but that was nothing like looking their vehicle modes over through the eye's of an Avatar. To Sam and Bee's surprise Leo was heading over to Sam's alt as well, "LEO" called Sam and the man in question stopped and changed direction so that he was heading towards Sam's Avatar instead of his vehicle form. "I cant believe you two" were the first words to leave Leo's lips "all weekend, you guys were.." he just clenched his fists and made a high pitched "arrg" instead of saying the rest of his sentence. "do you know what's been happening out here?" Leo pointed to Bumblebee's Avatar and said "your bodyguard, guardian, what ever you want to call him let off some kind of power surge last night" Leo now pointed at some of the burnt out and blackened lights round the campus "the damaged is still being fixed, you know that if he keeps this up he'll get him self found out". Both Bumblebee and Sam were at a loss for words as neither had any idea that his had happened, "we'll talk to him about it" said Bee "well you better because I'm not getting involved in all this again; you know because of your actions in my room my rep is now officially classed as the walking undead here on campus" Leo backed away a good five feet and finished saying "I need at least one normal month to get back to where I was, so for the next thirty days whenever something weird happens I'm locking my self in my room putting my fingers in my ears and humming very loudly"

Leo backed away some more before turning round and headed back to the dorm and some sense of normalcy; "I don't remember realising a burst of energy last night" commed Sam "to be fair were were really occupied last night, but no I don't think that you could have released any energy on purpose with out realising it" replied Bee. Sam switched his attention to his alt form and and ran a detailed check of his systems for the last twenty four hours; everything looked normal except for ten seventeen Sunday night, when his system register a massive power release through his emp generator. Shocked by the data Sam traced it back through his memory banks, his internal log showed that there had been power build-ups in his system that hadn't been purged properly and during his time with Bumblebee these build-ups had sought emergency release. Thinking hard as to what exactly he had been doing at that moment Sam remembered that was the exact time his Avatar had undergone it's own release, "ahh, well that kind of explains it" thought Sam. Bringing his attention back to his Avatar Sam looked over to Bumblebee and commed "I think I know what happened bee", as Sam explained things the cheeks on his Avatar turned bright red as his mind associated what had happened with a an all to human event experienced by teen-aged males.

Bumblebee just listened to the com message as the cheeks darkened on Sam's Avatar "is that all it was" commed Bee once Sam had finished explaining "I thought it was something serious, we're gonna have to get you out on the road some more so that you can burn up that excess energy faster". Sam didn't know if he was at a loss for words because he had undergone something that he though he had left behind after puberty or the fact that Bumblebee was just brushing it aside like it was nothing important. At last finding some words that made sense together Sam commed "but what if I had blown out all the computers and equipment round here?" "then it would have still been an accident" replied Bumblebee "after all you didn't even know it had happened sam, it's still going to take some time for you to get used to all the little differences in your new body, remember we only covered the basics back at nest H.Q it might take years for you to fully understand every little detail of every little part". Bumblebee hugged Sam gently before he said "just let it go for the moment sam, you have all the time in the world to learn how to control these little details".

Sam's mind was far from focused on his up coming class as they walked through the campus; in fact he was so distracted that Bumblebee had to navigate the corridors and steer Sam's Avatar around corners and obstacles. Sam only started to come back down to earth when Bee said "we're here sam" just as they reached the doors to their astronomy class, Sam looked around wondering when he had reached the doors to the lecture hall that held the least favourite teacher of his life bar none. The rest of the way back to earth came with a sharp fall and sudden stop provided by none other than professor Colan "welcome back Mr Einstein, do you have any more theory's you wish to share with us mortals or can I teach this class my humble theories" the remark was filled with as much snide as the man could manage. Instantly Bumblebee was filled with a contempt for this man who did his best to look like he was the centre of the universe. "well I was informed that we would be having a new student join us today, but I wasn't told that he would be coming here with Mr Einstein, so tell us" Colan paused for a second as he looked up Bumblebee's human name "Mr Bombus, what depths of knowledge have you learned while in the presents of such a great mind". For a few seconds images of Bumblebee's robot form smashing through the wall behind the guy filled Sam's mind as the feeling of anger flowed through their link, but Bee just made a small smirk and said "well why don't you ask me, I promise to keep the answers simple for you".

Colan seemed to expand like an enraged frog as his face took on a deep shade of red, then he calmed him self before saying "very well, here we have a very rough diagram of our solar system, as you can see we have all the planets listed but not to scale, beneath it I've written part of the equation for the movement of the earth through our solar system, since you know so much after spending all this time with Mr Einstein you should be able to finish it with no problem" Colan picked up a marker and held it to the board "now whatever you enter I will mark out as earth's path through the solar system, so you'd better get it right or there goes earth". Bee gave Sam a small wink as he headed to the front of the class, picking up a small marker he finished the sequence and said "that should make things easy for you on this scale, all you have to do is draw a circle even though the real earth takes an elliptical path through the solar system". Colan bared his teeth slightly as he drew the circle across the board; not wanting to test his luck Bumblebee decided that he should head back to Sam and take a seat like any other student.

"well it seems that we have another bright spark here with us today and since your so good at this why don't you start of with a paper on how this movement through the solar system affects the earth" Colan slammed the marker down hard and the plastic case broke causing ink to leak onto his hand "make it thirty pages long on top of today's assignment" he added as he tried to wipe the ink of his hand. Turning back to the board the professor wiped it clean and started with his lecture "sam I totally understand if you want to step on him at any point in the near future, in fact I'll tell optimus that you were defending your self in battle" commed Bumblebee "I don't think I need to take things that far bee, though I did have this idea about dropping the thicker papers on his foot from time to time" replied Sam.


	34. decepticons in the shadows

Please note that these characters belong to their original creators as do any songs used in this fiction, not me, this is just my take on what might happen enjoy and let me know what you think.

also i am trying to fix any mistakes that i might have missed in past chapters (i.e spelling, grammar)

The class was over not a minute too soon for both Sam and Bumblebee, as they made their way out the door with the other students they caught sight of Colan surrounded by a few fawning girls vying for his attention. "it makes you feel ill" said Bumblebee "what being in the same room as that jerk or on the same planet?" asked Sam "the same planet, but I was also referring to the fact that those girls actually want to spend time with him" Bee gave a visible shiver as he thought about it again. Sam just agreed as he didn't even want to imagine being alone in a room with Colan for any amount of time, let alone the hours those girls were planning on using up. As vague images started to form in his mind Sam started chanting the thought "open road, open road, open road" hoping to quash the images before he got a good look at them. Soon their next class started and Sam got mercifully got the chance to focus his attention on something else, thought the subject was not something he was normally interested in Sam gave it his full attention as it allowed him to not only block out the thoughts of Colan but also allowed him to forget they had ever happened.

At last they had a just over an hour free to them selves, normally this time was allowed for students to get something to eat but Sam and Bee decided that they could use it to complete the extra work they had been handed. Stretching out on their bed Bee asked "how did you ever manage getting your work done when you were human sam?, that guy colan is a slave driver!" Sam cringed before he said "bee promise me that you'll never use my name and his so close in a sentence ever again". Bumblebee just chuckled a little before he said "I promise never to call "him" by name in the same sentence", Sam grinned back at him as he sat on the bed. Of all the things that Sam loved about being an Autobot mental internet access was close to the top of his list, in a moment he accessed all the information he needed to finish his assignments fully and a minute later he completed the report having written the information out in his own words. "well I'm done here bee, what about you?" asked Sam as he looked at his internal clock grinning at the fact that he had just finished half his assignments for the day in under five minutes. Bumblebee smirked and answered "I finished mine on the way here sam, I was just downloading all the information needed to finish "that guys" class with a perfect mark" "we're supposed to be passing as just regular college kids bee or did you forget that?" asked Sam as he lay back on their bed next to Bumblebee's Avatar. For a moment Bumblebee thought the question over before he said "no, I didn't forget, but I really want to annoy "that guy" by instantly answering his questions, even the really hard ones; I'll just make the rest of my classes look normal" both laughed lightly causing the bed to rock a little.

Sam pulled Bee closes as he held him tightly "I say we stay here like this until the next class starts" said Sam "seconded" replied Bumblebee. As the printer started it's work the two Avatars lay there enjoying their time alone together, both hoped to make the most of the peace but it was short lived as the sound of a fist hammering came through the door. Bumblebee made a grunting noise as he got off the bed to answer the door; the moment the door opened Leo burst in and slammed it shut behind him. "come in ?" said Bumblebee sarcastically, for a moment Leo looked at Sam laying on the bed then at Bumblebee before he asked "what is it with you guys, the whole weekend wasn't enough for you, had to grab a quicky between classes" slightly offended Sam replied "no we were just about to go over our assignments from this morning". Leo looked confused for a second before he said "really, oh sorry , look guys you need to get you autobot bodyguards outside to scan the the whole college" Leo's voice dropped to a low whisper "I think there's a decepticon here" he then dashed to the window and looked around the campus.

Sam sat up in the grim knowledge that he wasn't going to get to have some undisturbed time with Bumblebee "what exactly makes you think that there's a decepticon out there leo, your not exactly an expert?" asked Sam as he scanned the area. Leo turned to look at him and said "well there's this girl and I've been trying to get her to notice me forever but nothings worked, now today I keep my head down, you know just normal and everything and she just comes up to me and starts a conversation, I put no moves on her, none of the patented charm and yet she still wants to talk to me". Leo took another look out the window before he continued "any way she's asking about me, how I met you, how long I've known about you and ben and then she asks if I want to go out with her after class". Having made two complete scans each which showed no Decepticon activity both Sam and Bee looked at Leo with a great deal of skepticism as Sam asked "and that makes her a decepticon why?" Leo looked panicked as if he was the last sane man on earth and what he had been saying should have made perfect sense "don't you see it, hot girl that hasn't even looked at me before suddenly wants to get to know me, starts asking questions about you guys and then asks to go somewhere with just me" Leo's look turned to one of desperation as neither Sam or Bee could manage to work out his logic.

"she's gonna suck out my brain!!" yelled Leo before covering his mouth quickly is if afraid that she was standing in ear shoot. Both Sam and Bumblebee could still not see where Leo was getting the idea from, true it was unlikely that Leo would manage to attract a girl with his usual methods, but he hadn't been using his usual methods at the time. Bumblebee commed Sam and asked "what's so unusual about him attracting a mate by talking normally to her?" Sam had to suppress a visible laugh as he commed back "leo has this delusion that he needs to put on a big show to attract girls, he's never thought that he could just be him self and one might like him the way he is, it's something lot's of teen-aged guys suffer from" Sam cringed inwardly as he remembered the extremes he had gone to for even the smallest bit of attention from Mikalea in the past. Their com conversation lasted for only a few seconds in human time but both Autobots managed to work out a plan of how to get Leo out of their way for the moment with out revealing that they were both Autobots to him. "ok leo" said Bee "we'll go talk to our guardians and get them to scan for decepticons, but you need to get this girl to come over to them so they can scan her up-close and you can't let on that your setting her up just in case your right about her".

Leo's face fell into an expression of pure dread "what, you want me to.." he said his hands making numerous gestures in place of words "what if she goes all terminator and how am I supposed to get her to come to your guardians with out her catching on?" panic had returned to Leo's face once more as he looked from Sam to Bee quickly "that's easy" said Sam "just tell her that we want to meet her then bring her over to our "cars" and they'll do the rest". Leo's whole face said that he didn't like the sound of this plan at all "it's this or you find out the way I did, by having a ten foot long metal tongue plunged down your throat" Leo looked like he was going to be sick at the sound of Sam's words. Choosing the better of the two options he said "we'll be there in ten minutes". The three of them left Sam and Bee's room together and Leo gave one last desperate look as he headed off to bring what he believed was a Decepticon to the Autobots "you know that if by some miracle he's right then we're getting kicked out before our first day of classes is over" commed Sam as he watched Leo leave "true" replied Bumblebee "but at least we know that no-one will ever top our legend".

It took the better part of fifteen minutes for Leo to arrive with the girl in question, she looked human but so had Alice when Sam had first seen her. Soon Leo was standing awkwardly close to Sam as he introduced the brunet "this is sarha the "girl I told you about"" he made a gesture with his head as if he had to point her out "really subtle leo" thought Sam. Being polite Sam held out his hand and introduced both him self and Bumblebee "hi I'm sam witwicky, this is my partner ben bombus" Bee shock her hand as his human name was spoken "hi it's so nice to meet you both" said Sarha as she smiled warmly. Unknown to Sarha and Leo both Sam and Bumblebee scanned her fully looking for any sign that she wasn't human "I'm so glad that leo introduced me to you guys, the moment I heard about you guys I wanted to say hello" Sarha looked shy for a moment as she bit her lower lip before she asked "so you guys are really leo's friends?" puzzled by the question Bumblebee just answered "yes, why?". Checking to see if Leo was listening Sarha dropped her voice to a whisper and said "I didn't know if he had started the rumor to get attention from girls or not, before I heard that he was your friend I thought that he was something of a poser and nothing beneath, but if you guys say he's your friend then maybe there is something more to him than just that mouth" Sarha looked back at Leo for a second before she continued "I mean he is cute but is that it with him or is there something more?".

Both Sam and Bee were grinning at each other as Sam spoke in a hushed tone "yeh there is something more to leo but you have to get past what he thinks girls want to hear first, just tell him that your not impressed by the act for the ladies whenever he starts showing off and that should do the trick" Sam gave Sarha a small wink as she smiled and left saying "see you later leo". Leo on the other hand looked like he had just seen a lion grinning at him "she's getting away" he hissed through clenched teeth "well go after her" said Sam "what!!, she'll rip my head off" said Leo panic rising in his voice "what you do on a date is your business leo" said Bee laughing lightly. For a moment Leo looked stunned beyond words, but all too soon his mouth started working again "she's not a.." Both Sam and Bee shook their heads at him "your sure?" asked Leo as his answer was a simple nod yes "are they sure?" "yes leo, their sure too, she's one hundred percent human and what's more astounding is she likes you for who you are, tonight is just a date not a brain removal party".

Leo walked off as if in a daze about what had happened, whether he was dazed because he had survived what he had been imagining was a truly dangerous situation or because there was a girl out there who like the real him with out them being related Sam and Bumblebee didn't know and probably never would. "so what shall we do with the last five minutes of our free time" asked Sam as they headed back to the dorm "other than check to make sure that our reports have printed properly" answered Bee "yeh other than that" replied Sam.

High above the Earth a satellite designed to help keep the world safe switched it's focus as it's new master ordered it to observe Bumblebee and his companion Autobot as they waited in the parking lot outside the college. Soundwave scanned the area carefully looking for any change in the Autobots just as he did every day at this time, finding no change once again he transmitted his report to the leader of the Decepticons before he went back to observing the actions of the human military and the other Autobots. Far away across the solar system in the crashed Decepticon ship Megatron received the latest report for his trusted solider "the boys guardians will prove a challenge to normal tactics, have the infiltrator switch from observer to attacker during the attack then order barricade to keep the autobots busy while the infiltrator dispatches the boy" commed Megatron to Soundwave "Orders received. Relaying to ground units. Infiltrator request order to replace chosen target." replied Soundwave. Megatron clenched his fist tightly while growling as if crushing the disobedient bot "tell the infiltrator that he is to do only as commanded when commanded and until I order otherwise he is to wait and observe his target" commed Megatron "Confirmed" replied Soundwave.

"does all go well master?" asked Starscream in his most cringing tone, Megatron simply growled at him before heading deeper into the ship. On reaching a chamber that was pressurized Megatron was forced to wait as the airlock cycled so that he could pass through, during this time the sniveling Starscream caught up with him. As soon as the air lock opened Megatron entered followed closely by Starscream, to say the sharing of an air lock with the most monstrous Decepticon of all time was frightening would have been the greatest understatement ever made by any living being. When the cycle finished and the inner door opened Starscream let out the biggest sigh of relief he had ever done in his life; "so how go's the experiment doctor" asked Megatron close by a small microscope transformed and into it's robot mode and Scalpel spoke in his broken tone "the work go's well, matrix shard provides compatible energy for the process". Megatron looked at the altered hatching pod and showed the type of contempt that only a Decepticon can show "and what of the host creature?" he asked as if the words were filth in his mouth "bonding goes well, even better then expected, it's mind is close to ours, soon we will have a new decepticon and the means to make more" Megatron roared at at Scalpel's words "never call this thing a DECEPTICON it's cannon fodder to weaken the autobots so that true decepticons can finish the job" "of course lord megatron" cringed the doctor. Megatron crouched lower so he could look at the thing growing in the pod, a pair of eyes glowed red through the thick fluid, eyes that were once human.


	35. peace and power levels

Please note that these characters belong to their original creators as do any songs used in this fiction, not me, this is just my take on what might happen enjoy and let me know what you think.

also i am trying to fix any mistakes that i might have missed in past chapters (i.e spelling, grammar)

Their last class for the day finally finished a little after three forty five, as most of the students headed back to their dorms to start work on the assignments given out during the day Sam and Bee headed to their alt forms for some well deserved time on the road. Getting in his alt Sam commed Bee and said "once we get a good distance from campus we should be able to get up a good speed with out having to worry about getting spotted by any cops" "I've already planed out a route that keeps us far away from any patrols" replied Bumblebee. The drive off campus felt like walking a tightrope for Sam and that if he slipped even slightly one way or the other then that would be it, he felt that every corner held another police cruiser waiting to catch any car doing slightly more than the speed limit. Despite Sam's fears they made their way clear of the roads round campus and were soon out on open highway that stretched on seemingly forever.

Now free of the eyes of those who would enforce the speed limit ruthlessly both Sam and Bumblebee opened up their engines for the first time in days. As he sped across the road Sam felt truly alive, this was something he had come to love almost as much as Bee, the speed, the power coursing through him were like some kind of drug that made him want to go faster and faster. Quickly their speed picked up and the two young Autobots began their private race, one with no rules, no winner, no looser, just speed and the pleasure produced by that speed. Every now and then they blew past another car that was humbly making it's way down the highway to some destination or another, as yet another car became a speck in his rear view mirror Sam commed Bumblebee and asked "so were still clear of cops for the next few miles?" it took a moment for Bee to answer as he scanned the area for any sign of unscheduled patrol cars "we're still clear sam, we can go for the next ten miles with out interruption then we have to slow down as we drive through a town". Sam pulled up a map of the area and found the town Bee was talking about quickly, it wasn't much to look at on a map and according to the information he found online there wasn't much to talk about either; it looked like the place only existed so that the workers of a lumber yard had somewhere to live close by. "it looks like a one horse town bee" commed Sam as they approached "how can you tell that they only have one horse in town from this distance?" asked Bumblebee, "not that kind of horse bee" replied Sam "I mean there isn't much there, just the town, the place where almost everyone in town works and a few shops, you know nothing much there". Bee was quite for a few minutes as the small town drew closer "of all the languages on this world I think english has got to be the most confusing, there are so many spoken words that have a double or triple meaning on their own let alone when used in combination with others" commed Bumblebee. Sam thought about what Bumblebee had said, he had never really considered that fact that the English language had all these pit falls and blind alleys and he had never imagined the how these problems could be amplified by phrases and sayings that required an understanding of the local culture.

As they entered the outskirts of the town Sam commed Bee and said "well at least I know that from now on I'll be paying more attention in english, maybe if I can learn to understand it a little better then I can help you get to grips with all these confusing human phrases". Bumblebee chuckled on his shocks and replied "thanks sam, you always have the right words" now it was Sam who laughed as they drove through the quite almost empty town. The silent streets gave them the feeling that this was some kind of ghost town or something, only twice did either of them see people and the times they did it was only for a fleeting second, "I'm getting a bad feeling about this place bee" commed Sam "it does look a little deserted, still we'll be out of here in a few minutes and back on the highway" replied Bee. The edge of town was just three miles away when they detected the car coming up fast, from the look of it the local Sheriff was driving and he wasn't just trying to get by. The blue flashing light strobed across their alt forms as the Sheriff drew closer "we'd better pull over" commed Sam; as they pulled off the road the Sheriff's car pulled ahead of them and blocked the way forward for both Autobots. When the door to the car opened it was like a scene from an old movie or T.V show, the car creaked as a far to overweight man with graying hair and a mustache that almost hid his mouth got out, he wore an old slightly worn uniform that looked almost as old as he did. Slowly, purposefully he swaggered over to Bumblebee's alt and knocked on the window, Bee lowered it so that he could talk to the Sheriff face to face "not very often we get cars like this in town, not very often at all; I take it your form the college?" though it was phrased like a question Bumblebee wasn't given a chance to answer as the Sheriff continued talking "last time I saw a car like this the owner was up to no good, trying to cause trouble here in our quite little town, you wouldn't be planing on doing anything like that would you?" all Bee could do was shake his head from side to side in answer as once more he was given no chance to speak.

"this is a mighty expensive car for some one so young, how exactly did someone your age come to own a car like this?" this time the Sheriff paused and waited for an answer, "well sir.." Bumblebee decided that he should keep things extra polite and respectful with this man as he seemed the type who didn't react well to any kind of disrespect intended or otherwise "this car was a gift from my father, he's a diplomat and he knows that I like fast american cars and when we moved back here he bought me one so I could get around". The old Sheriff looked Bee's alt over for a moment, "and you and your friend over there decided to take your car for a nice high speed race through my town" once more Bee was forced to tell a little white lie "no we're just enjoying the scenery round here" he answered. "why don't you step out of the car son, now you just stay right here while I talk to your friend over there and get his side of the story" Bumblebee quietly got out of his alt just as the Sheriff instructed. The man walked over to Sam's Veyron alt looking back every few seconds to check that Bee was no signaling to his friend, but Bumblebee had already commed Sam about what had been said between himself and the Sheriff. "so your friend tells me that you two are here in town to pick up some gas?" asked the Sheriff as Sam lowered his window "no we're fine for gas" replied Sam "we're just passing through enjoying the scenery and some really nice roads" the Sheriff raised his thick eyebrows as his face took on a look of disbelief. "why don't you get out son, the three of us need to have a little talk" the Sheriff stepped back as Sam got out of his alt mode "you just wait over there with your friend for a moment" Sam did as he was asked and the Sheriff inspected the interior of Sam's alt.

The old Sheriff took his time as he looked over the inside of Sam's alt, he inspected the same way he spoke, taking his time and giving his full attention to every detail. After the better part of twenty minutes he moved on to Bumblebee's alt form once more he looked things over taking his time like he had all eternity to waste, slowly he climbed out and walked over to the two Autobot Avatars. "well their the cleanest car's I've ever seen, no mess, no food, just like their from the showroom, so either you boys love your cars or there's something else going on here" the Sheriff looked them over looking for any sign's that he had rattled them, but neither Sam or Bumblebee showed anything other than disinterest to the man. Having failed to get a reaction from either of them the old sheriff decided to change his tack, "ok then, you boys give me your licenses and I'll just run a few checks on you and these cars and if everything comes back ok then you can be on your way" Sam produced his license quickly and the Sheriff looked it over carefully "there seems to be a problem here, according to this your eyes are the wrong color" Sam inwardly punched him self, of all the things he had taken care of he had forgotten to get this little detail altered. Thinking fast Sam replied "really, I must have forgotten to get it updated after my operation" at last Sam was getting nervous and the Sheriff didn't miss it, "your operation?" he asked hoping to find some small lie that he could exploit. Fortunately Sam had a well practiced cover story for this question "yeh I had this new procedure done to save my sight but it altered the colour of my eyes in the process, it was some kind of new nano machine that was used to make the repair so I don't fully understand how it was done" Sam hoped that he had provided a convincing performance this time.

Not being able to refute the claim at this time the Sheriff moved on to Bumblebee's license, half expecting to find some flaw with this one he gave the small laminated card his full attention. The mustache above the Sheriff's mouth bristled when he found nothing amiss "now I'll be back in a few minutes, don't you boys try going anywhere in the mean time, I have your keys and your car's aren't going anywhere without them". As the Sheriff climbed back into his car Sam commed Bee and said "next time we go for a drive lets avoid any towns like this one, the last thing I want is for half the cops in the area to go climbing through our alts every chance they get" Bee just nodded in answer. Once more the Sheriff took his time about things, Bee was sure that all this could have been done in half the time it had taken to search his alt but the Sheriff seemed intent on covering every detail fully. The car creaked as the sheriff got out "I wouldn't like to his ride" commed Sam as he gestured at the aging car Bee just suppressed a small laugh as the Sheriff drew near. He handed their licenses and keys back and said "here you go, sorry to have troubled you both but I'm charged with protecting this town from anything I thing is a threat and you boy's looked mighty suspicious driving expensive cars like these" he paused and took a deep breath before he continued "if your looking for scenery there's a place called widows point near here, it has the best view for miles and if your wanting a good place to drive it's good for that two as the trail leading up to it has plenty of thrills if you drive at the right speed, just watch your self on there as Lenny has the only truck in town set up to haul a car after it's gone off road and he's on vacation in florida right now". The Sheriff gave them the direction to Widows point even though they had not asked for them and tipped his hat as he headed back to his car.

Once the Sheriff was on his way Sam asked "shall we start heading back now or try and get a few more miles covered before we have to turn round?" Bumblebee thought for a second before he said "why not try looking at this widows point, it might be interesting". Both quickly accessed a map of the area and looked for Widows point, the Sheriff had not been lying when he said that it had the best view as it was almost the tallest point for miles around. A quick look at an enhance satellite image showed them that the trail also held plenty of twists and turns that would make it fun to drive across "wow I guess he knew what he was talking about" commed Sam as they left for Widows point "yeh that'll be a really fun place to race on and best of all it's not part of the road network so there's no speed limit enforced" replied Bee. The drive to the trail that lead to Widows point took only a few minutes and soon both Autobots were edging their speed up as they left the main road, soon the old road turned to a well worn track and then the fun really began. Signs that many cars had done what they were about to do were left all over place, deep tyre impressions, skid marks and bits of cars marked a trail up through country side.

Driving the track took a lot more skill than speed as sharp bends and sudden changes the ground seemed almost placed deliberately to catch out the inexperienced drivers who dared to use this route at anything other than a craw. Though most drivers would have been daunted by this neither Sam or Bumblebee held back from what they felt was the fastest speed they could manage along the twists and turns of the trail. The only problem was that traveling at such speed meant that they soon reached the end and their fun was over, but they were rewarded with a view like no other and better still they had a quite place far from prying eyes. Sam quickly scanned the area for any sign of anything or anyone that could possible interfere with a few moments of peace with Bumblebee, finding none he deactivated his Avatar and transformed into his robot mode. Sam stood up and walked to a weather worn rock that looked big enough and strong enough to support his and Bumblebee's weight, Sam sat down and waited as Bee transformed to joined him on their improvised seat. The setting sun bathed the area in a comforting familiar light that reminded Sam of the last time he had gotten to spend time like this with Bumblebee as a human. Though things had changed a lot since then times like these made Sam feel truly at peace. As the two autobots pulled each other close a bar on Sam's power levels settled to normal and stayed there, but Sam would not know this till morning.


	36. plots and plans

Please note that these characters belong to their original creators as do any songs used in this fiction, not me, this is just my take on what might happen enjoy and let me know what you think.

also i am trying to fix any mistakes that i might have missed in past chapters (i.e spelling, grammar)

While Sam and Bumblebee enjoyed a well earned moment of peace on Earth the Decepticons were working hard on furthering the plan to increase their numbers. Deep within the crashed Decepticon ship the air lock cycled once more drawing Scalpel's attention from his latest master piece, the small Decepticon turned and looked to see who had intruded on him now. Starscream crouched down to the little bot and said "greetings doctor, I have come to talk to you further about your ingenious creation" annoyed at Starscreams interruption Scalpel snapped back at him "have little time for your questions, current plans demand answer as to whether we still need the human witwick for reference". Believing that he had ended the conversation Scalpel turned his back to Starscream and continued his work. Unfazed by the doctors actions Starscream continued with his plan "my apologies doctor, but I had to learn more about what will be in my humble opinion, the saving of our race" Starscream had planned this well, he knew how proud Scalpel was of any work he undertook and this latest project was something the little Decepticon was very proud of indeed. His attention distracted for a moment by the stroking of his ego Scalpel turned to face Starscream once more "lord megatron dose not see it that way, thinks this is just weapon for his plans" "oh but doctor, this is so much more, you have given life to our race again, this new hatchling is the first to survive this far into development since the loss of the all spark and that is all because of your discovery and hard work" smiling as best he could Starscream added more fawning to his act "after all it was you who found that a human body could be used to increase the stability of a new spark, you who used the shard of the matrix I recovered to power the process and let us not forget that it was your choice of target that proved so successful". Scalpel was smiling with pride as his accomplishments were praised "yes, but lord megatron still does not see it that way, work goes unrecognised".

Scalpel returned to the modified hatchling pod and checked some readings before he spoke once more "inside the hatchling has bonded with the specimen, it's growth replaces specimen's tissues, while specimen sustains spark integrity as it's body acts as conduit for matrix energy, once complete specimen's body will be completely destroyed, hatchling's mind will be fuelled by hatred found in specimen's mind, it will kill because it enjoys it, not because ordered or out of fear, it is true decepticon" Scalpel was speaking as if to a grand audience at the end and almost expected applause.

Starscream smiled once more as he added fuel to the fire he had started "yes doctor, you have done it, our race shall grow while the autobots dwindle, we shall use the human race as breeding stock for our own, we will teach them hatred as a way of life and from this place we will go forth and conquer the cosmos and we have you to thank for all this, you the greatest of us who saw the potential of the humans, you who are creator of a new generation of decepticons". For a moment Scalpel's face showed pure joy, but then if fell as he was brought back to reality "lord megatron will never allow, once autobots on earth are gone he kill all my creations because he thinks they are impure". For a moment the room was silent as Starscream looked for the right words to bring the doctor over to his side, but it was neither of them who broke the silence; the new Decepticon growing in it's pod reacted and clawed at the interior like a wild animal. As Scalpel and Starscream drew closer parts of the growing creatures original human body fell away and floated to the bottom of the pod, where there was once flesh and bone polished metal now shone. The growing Decepticon moved it's head to reveal that only half it's original human face remained, even in this gestating state the creature was still conscious and aware "never die, never die, destroy enemies, kill those hated, never die" it's words were broken and distorted as it's once human mind was being reconfigured but enough could be understood by those watching over it.

"it wishes to survive and kill, my creation wishes to kill like true decepticon" Scalpel was in awe it his creation, even in this state with barely half the human body consumed the growing decepticon was ready to kill it's enemies to survive. Sensing that this was the right moment Starscream made his move "you know that only a fool would want to destroy such a master piece and only a weak mind would fear it" Scalpel moved slowly as his mind followed the path Starscream was laying out. "lord megatron has regarded my creation with contempt from the start" said Scalpel; the hook was in now and all Starscream had to do was finish the job "were a wise leader in command he would recognise a way to save our race when it was presented to him, a wise leader would welcome such a beautiful creation into the fold as a treasured sparkling" Starscream moved to the pod and stroked it gently "you would be hailed as the first of a new more powerful breed were I in command" he said with a true hint of pride in his voice. Once more the growing creature that was neither human or Decepticon reacted to the sound it was hearing, "trust starscream, trust father scalpel" it murmured before becoming still once more. This was something Starscream had not expected but he instantly used it to his advantage "even in this state your creation can recognise the difference between those who wish to harm it and those who would nurture it" said Starscream as he once more stroked the pod in hopes that the being inside would come to trust him further. By this point Scalpel had heard enough "should you find your way to power, my creations would be safe?, not destroyed after defeat of the autobots?" asked Scalpel "doctor, they would rule along side the rest of their decepticon brothers, in fact I would claim the first of our new hatchlings here as my second in command, his fury would help him lead his brothers to victory".

"fury" the word echoed from the pod "furyyy" the word was drawn out longer as if loved, then all fell silent once again as the creature became still. "he has even given him self a true decepticon name, if the others who follow are as intelligent and powerful then we will finally ends this war as the victors" Starscream paused just long enough to get Scalpel's full attention "but with megatron in command that will never happen". Scalpel raised one of his pincer like hands to his face in thought, for a long time he was silent as he weighed the options "very well, for sake of our race a new leader must take command, you must be new leader, defeating megatron will not be easy, but new generation may be able to help with that" he thought for a few more seconds "for this to work, we mush have more, make them ready all at same time, draw megatron's attention, then when his guard is down, we save our race" finished Scalpel as he slammed his pincer against the table he was standing on "my thoughts exactly doctor, my thoughts exactly" said Starscream as a wicked smile crossed his face.

Back on Earth Sam and Bumblebee sat watching the stars and enjoying the peace, little did they know that out amongst those stars forces were gathering on both sides. "it's getting late bee we should head back so we can get a good nights stasis in before class tomorrow" said Sam as he rested against Bumblebee. Bee looked out towards the sky deep in thought, so deep that he hadn't registered Sam's words. It was only when Sam waved his hand in front of Bee's optics that Bumblebee realised that he had been spoken to "what was that sam?" asked Bee, smiling playfully Sam said "I said that we should be getting back bee, what's got you so distracted all of a sudden?". Bumblebee was silent for a moment before he answered "I was just wondering how many autobots are still out there and how many decepticons, I mean are we winning, are there more of us left amongst those distant stars or are those stars harboring only decepticons, it's just so hard not knowing". Sam fully understood how his lover felt it was hard to think that you could be alone with the world against you let alone the universe. Sam pulled Bee close for their version of a kiss before he said "no matter what the numbers are bee we'll face it together here on earth and when the final count comes I bet that it's the autobots who are on top, because we have friends here on earth and the decepticons are all alone".

They talked for more than an hour before it was time to hit the road once more, heading back along the trail was just as much fun as before and also over just as quickly. When they reached the main road once more both decided that they should risk heading back through the small town, after all the Sheriff couldn't pull them over twice. The deserted streets passed by quickly and soon the highway beckoned them on to it's smooth surface. At this hour they had little company on the road, which they were thankful for as it meant that they could quickly reach high speed with out interference. Sam and Bumblebee were soon moving so fast the the lights that lit the road they were on seemed to almost blur together into an unending stream in the darkness, "how far do you think we have to go before we need to slow down again?" asked Sam over the com as they passed another mile marker "we still have at least thirty more miles before we even need to think about dropping our speed" answered Bee. At the speed they were going thirty miles didn't last long and soon the lights on the outskirts of the campus were visible in the darkness "almost back to the crawl only zone" commed Sam "true, but at least we had a good time even if our route was a little different than the one we had planned" replied Bumblebee; Sam had to agree on that point, it had been fun and relaxing especially the drive up the dirt road to Widows point.

Sam had never had such an uninterrupted view of the stars before and he had to admit that he liked it "bee when you were in space did the stars look that clear or better?" commed Sam as they dropped their speed "better, there was no atmospheric distortion in space so I got a clear view of everything" answered Bee. Sam thought about the answer for a long time and only commed again as they reached the parking lot "how many more stars did you see up there bee, were there more than humans have seen or the same number?" asked Sam "there were more sam, why the sudden interest?" replied Bumblebee, Sam's Avatar got out of his alt form and answered "well I kinda had this thought about what it would be like to see those stars a little closer, now that I can I mean". Bee was a little stunned by the answer "you want to leave?" he asked his spark quivering slightly "I want you to show me those stars the way you saw them" replied Sam as he looked skyward, Bumblebee relaxed a little as he said "not the way I saw them sam, I was in a war at the time and most the stars I saw heralded oncoming battles, no not the way I saw them" Bumblebee's Avatar got out of his alt form and joined Sam's "when we can leave this world safely I want to see the stars the way you do, full of wonder and beauty, everything new and exciting" said Bee as he hugged Sam. Understanding why Bumblebee wouldn't to share his memories of the universe filled with violence Sam kissed his lover gently before saying "then one day we'll see the universe a new, we'll look at the stars and just see the beauty of them".

The moment was perfect, perfect until a rowdy freshman came over and said "what you guys got tired of your room so you decided that the parking lot was a good place", he suddenly fell silent as a double death glare hit him hard. Backing away like his life was in danger the teen ran back to his dorm as if his feet were on fire "well there goes our romantic moment"said Sam, Bumblebee's Avatar took hold of Sam's Avatars hands and pulled him towards their dorm "lets see if we can rekindle a little romance away from prying eyes" said Bee. Sam smiled warmly as they made their way back to their room "maybe we can" he though as they left the stars behind them.


	37. coms and speed

Please note that these characters belong to their original creators as do any songs used in this fiction, not me, this is just my take on what might happen enjoy and let me know what you think.

also i am still trying to fix any mistakes that i might have missed in past chapters (i.e spelling, grammar and so on)

Three days had passed since their evening under the stars and Sam and Bee had settled into what was for them a normal routine, their days were spent in class and despite their best efforts they were getting higher marks than everyone else. When evening came they hit the road hard and explored every little place that held some unseen beauty or road that would give them a thrill, while the night held intimate moments of close contact that went beyond simple but enjoyable sex. It was now Friday morning and the weekend beckoned, two whole days where they could tear up the road in any direction they felt like and not have to think about getting back for an early night's stasis. Sam slowly woke up and found that once more Bumblebee was pressed tightly against him, for the last two mornings Sam had woken to the feeling of Bumblebee's Avatar laid on his chest with it's arm's wrapped tightly around him. By now Sam knew all to well that Bee had probably been awake for some time and he was just pretending to be in stasis, as his systems ran their usual checks Sam though about the bast way to get Bumblebee to let go of him this time. The day before when Sam had tried to get Bee to let go of him so that he could leave for class on time instead of having to rush there Bumblebee had simply clamped down hard while shaking his head every time Sam asked him to let go, it seemed that the more things settled down around them the more Bumblebee let out his playful side.

Sam was brought from his thoughts for a second as Bee squeezed him hard and buried his face into Sam's chest, Sam could feel the smile on Bumblebee's face through the simulated skin of his Avatar. Sam reached over and took hold of a tuft of blond hair and gave a gentle tug, Bee shifted like he was just waking up "are you ok bee?" asked Sam. One arm slowly released it's grip on Sam's Avatar and made a thumbs up sign, Sam smiled and asked "so are you ready to get up now so we can get to class with out running?" this time the arm that was still holding on to him pulled at him tighter while Bee's free hand made a thumbs down in answer. Sam just let his head rest back on his pillow as he asked "so we're running to class again so you can keep hold of me for a few extra minutes?" he didn't need to look to know the answer as he felt the smile against his chest widen. Just as he was settling in for the wait to the "dash for the last seat's in class run" Sam received an incoming com message from Ironhide, given that he was going nowhere fast Sam answered it "hi ironhide, long time no com" he said "it's nice to hear your voice to sam, have you been practicing with your weapons systems lately?" asked the weapons specialist. Sam was unsure if he could lie to Ironhide over the com and get away with it but he still tried "sure lots of times" replied Sam, there was a pause before Ironhide said "so not at all then" "sorry ironhide, I just haven't had the time or the room lately, tell you what I'll try and make time this weekend for a little training" said Sam guilt-fully. "I suppose I should cut you a little slack, after all you are pretending to be human so in a way your under cover and cant risk showing your self" "yes" thought Sam "but that doesn't mean you can forget about your weapon systems all together, you never know when you'll need them" commed the weapon specialist.

There was a slight pause in the transmission for a second which caused Sam to think that he had lost the signal, but then Ironhides voice returned and he said "I'd better get on with the report" "report?" asked Sam, "yes we're staring with weekly reports from our new encrypted com facility, optimus thought that it would help organize things with autobots world wide, the first report as sort of a test and it's being sent to each bot individually to test their ability receive it clearly, if the test is successful then future transmissions will be made to all bots simultaneously" answered Ironhide. "any way, this is report zero one being sent to all autobots, work on autobot city has gotten ahead of schedule and we soon hope to have the main living areas for humans and autobots complete, security is still on high as defenses are still under construction at this time; other than your self and bumblebee autobots not on base include jolt and the twins who have been sent to investigate a possible autobot signal coming from somewhere in the U.K and so far we have no sign of decepticon activity anywhere on planet" Ironhide paused after he finished his report glad that it was over. "well that's my first report sam and let me tell you that I'm going to try and get some other bot to do this in the future" commed the weapon specialist "I thought it was great"replied Sam, "whether or not I was good at it isn't in question, it's the fact that I don't like doing it, I'd much rather be on the firing range giving drills to the security force than handling com equipment, even if it is just as vital" replied Ironhide.

Sam laughed slightly as the thought of Ironhide sitting in a room with computers and microphones entered his mind, "well even if you hated it you still did a great job ironhide, so what's this autobot signal coming form the U.K about?" commed Sam. "we still don't know, space tracking has had no reports of any incoming objects that could be an autobot or decepticon in the last month and no autobot would have reason to wait so long before making contact, but still we received a garbled transmission on a classified autobot frequency five days ago so it's being checked out as a possible friendly, but I'm not expecting much to come of it" answered Ironhide. Though Ironhide was reserved about the news something in Sam' spark told him that this was an Autobot, "well maybe I'm being overly optimistic but I get the feeling that we have a new autobot here on earth" commed Sam "you sound like optiums when you talk like that sam and the worrying thing is it's suits you" replied Ironhide. It had been said in passing with an air of friendly humor but for some reason the words caused something to stir deep within Sam's spark, was it pride or something more Sam couldn't tell, but it made him feel close to Optimus in a way that was totally different from Bumblebee but still just as strong. "thanks ironhide" commed Sam "I'd better let you get the rest of your checks done" "till we talk again sam and remember to at least try and practice with your weapons systems" commed the weapon specialist as he closed the com link.

Sam waited for Bumblebee to receive the test com signal and after a few minutes he felt the smile lessen on Bee' face a little, "I guess that ironhide is comming him and asking him to make sure that I practice with my weapons systems" thought Sam as a small grunt of dissatisfaction escaped Bee's lips. "so did he chew you out about me not hitting the firing range every day?" asked Sam after a few seconds had passed, this time Bee raised his head and pulled him self up so the he could talk to Sam "yes, he did, I say we get our own back and tell optimus that there's no better bot for the job of com officer" said Bumblebee with a playful smirk on his face. Sam smiled back and said "you want weekly insults over the com? and don't think that ironhide wouldn't com at four in the morning either" Bumblebee though about this for a few minutes before he answered "your right let's get him back after he somewhere he can't get his own back easily" Sam's smile widened as he hugged Bee and said "I love this playful side of yours, it let's me know when your really relaxed and happy" "I'm playful because you make me relaxed and happy sam" replied Bumblebee as he gently kissed Sam.

Once more they were running to their first class of the day as Bee had refused to let Sam get out of bed one moment earlier than he though was necessary "come on bee we're gonna be late" yelled Sam as he ran down a hallway as fast as he could "no we're not, we will get there with more than a minute left before the start of class" replied Bumblebee calmly. Sam and Bee made it to class with a minute to spare just as Bee had predicted "what is it with you wanting to leave it till the last second everyday?" commed Sam as he took his seat, Bee grinned at him as he sat beside him and commed back "I found out that I like running with my avatar almost as much as I like driving fast with my alt form, and besides the route from our dorm to our classes is almost empty at this hour". Sam had no argument for the empty route part be he did have an idea about how he could give Bee an outlet for his new found love of running "well you could try out for the track team, there's plenty of open space there for you to run at high speed, all you have to do is make it look human and your set" commed Sam as the class started. "only if you run with me" replied Bumblebee as the grin on his face turned into a smirk "after all you could run really quickly when you where human and I'd love the company as we passed the others by".

Sam was at a loss for words for a few seconds, he had never considered him self a fast runner but it was true that he had out paced more than his fair share of danger since meeting the Autobots. "I don't know bee, I'm not really the athletic type" commed Sam "sam your avatar can do anything you want it to, it has far greater strength and endurance than a human body so you could easily keep pace with the other runners on the track" replied Bumblebee. Sam thought about it while he was supposed to be listening to the teacher, "I don't know bee it kinda sounds like cheating, I mean all we have to do is alter a few setting here and there if we want to go faster while the others have to train hard, maybe it was a bad idea in the first place" commed Sam as he regretted ever saying anything. But the idea had taken root in Bumblebee's mind and it was to late to take it back "tell you what sam, we only come in second at best, it's a sacrifice but that way we don't take anything from the other runners", Sam could feel through their link that Bee wasn't going to let this rest and forget it like Sam was hoping "we'll look into it later on bee, but only if we both agree that neither of us does anything to come in first no matter what the race".

The rest of the class seemed to pass by in a blur for Bumblebee, his thoughts were on how fast he could go against the other runners with out coming in first, Bee looked at the hand of his Avatar absentmindedly as he though about how good if felt to run in this form. It was true that it could never be as fast as his alt form but something about it's size and how it perceived the world around it made even the slowest speed of his alt form seem incredibly fast and exciting to his Avatar. Once more he started grinning as he thought about the first time he had really run with this form, it had been the second morning of their classes and both he and Sam were running late after spending longer in stasis than they had wanted. The feeling of how good it felt flying past the doors in the hallways of the college filled Bumblebee with a new feeling of speed that he had never had with his robot mode when he'd had to run to cover ground to uneven for his alt form, it was so different, so new, he could feel the simulated organs of his Avatar form working harder and faster than before and the way they all functioned together was like the harmony of a Cybertroinan form but different at the same time. Each skid of his shoes on the floor reminded him of the noise his tires made as he took a corner at high speed, but this was better because he could jump and doge like his robot mode while not loosing the ability to keep his speed up at what felt like a breakneck pace.

Sam could not help but look at the huge grin plastered on Bumblebee's face, he knew that his lover was really happy about what ever he was thinking about. Given the last topic that had been flying back and forth over the com Sam guessed that Bee was thinking about how fast he was going to run when he hit the track on the sports grounds. "it really means a lot to you doesn't bee, running in your avatar form I mean?" commed Sam "oh yeh" replied Bee "you never told me that it felt so good to move at that speed in this form, I mean how can you humans have so much fun while moving so slowly, you go faster in a car than you run but it feels so much better as your feet fly across the ground at this speed". "I'm not sure all humans feel that way about running bee, it must be the way you set-up your avatar after you imported settings from mine" commed Sam "you mean I got your speed freak setting" replied Bumblebee, Sam didn't know what to say about that but fortunately he didn't have to say anything as Bee continued "well that's one added bonus I didn't expect from the process and that means I get to enjoy a whole new world of speed". All Sam did was smile and nod in response as he pictured the both of them finding faster and faster ways to use their Avatars.


	38. setting traps

Please note that these characters belong to their original creators as do any songs used in this fiction, not me, this is just my take on what might happen enjoy and let me know what you think.

also i am still trying to fix any mistakes that i might have missed in past chapters (i.e spelling, grammar and so on)

As the rest of the college broke for lunch Sam and Bee headed back to their room to work on the morning's assignments, "what was with the teacher when she handed out the questions for the class, every time she looked at us she didn't?" asked Bumblebee "what do you mean bee?" asked Sam in return, "I mean she couldn't look us in the eye at all, like she was avoiding us or something" answered Bee. Sam replayed the moment in his mind and paid close attention to Miss Everton the math teachers face; Bee was right, she had done everything possible to avoid looking them in the eye while close to them. "I didn't catch that the first time round bee, but your right it's like she didn't want to look at us at all" said Sam, but Bumblebee didn't reply for about a minute. When his full attention returned to his Avatar Sam asked Bee "did you find anything?" knowing full well that Bumblebee had been scanning the college and said teacher for any signs of trouble "no she's human and I detect no sign's of decepticon activity on the grounds either" answered Bee. "maybe she thinks were cute" said Sam playfully, a scowl from Bee told him that was not something to be considered funny or joked about ever again. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding ok, I only have optics for you" said Sam trying to break the tension, the goofy grin the Bee had been wearing on and off for the past few days returned for a moment as a sign the all was forgiven before it was quickly replaced with a more serious look that told Sam he was still not happy about miss Everton's unexplained actions.

"maybe she doesn't like the idea of us in a relationship, you know kind of like trent" said Sam as he tried to explain her actions "no it's not that sam, she would have look at us head on if she felt hatred, it was more like she was hiding something and she didn't want us to catch on" replied Bee. "so what you think that everton's part of some big conspicuous of evil teachers and she's afraid that our autobot sensors will pick up on something they don't want us to?" asked Sam trying to lighten the mood "yeh and colan is the ring leader" answered Bumblebee sarcastically "I'm really serious here sam, there's something going on here and I don't like it". Understanding that no amount of humor would lessen Bee's worries Sam replied "ok bee, but this is college not a battle field, the worst that can happen here is we get kicked out, that's all the power the dean and the others have over us, they can't even call the cops on us because all we have to do is call simmons or some one in the same department to clear things up" "and won't simmons love that" commented Bumblebee. "so stop letting this get you down bee, we have little to worry about here and I don't think megatron is going to manage to get back to earth with out anyone seeing him coming, after all how many tracking stations are looking for incoming targets the could be decepticons right now ten twenty in this country alone" said Sam as he hugged Bee gently.

They at last made it back to their room for a little well earned rest and relaxation, like Bee Sam had taken to finishing his assignments on the way back to their room so that all they had to do when they got there was have the printer transfer them to paper ready for them to hand them in after a suitable amount of time had passed. Sam let his avatar fall back on the bed as he relaxed while Bumblebee cursed at the printer in cybertronian for deciding to run out of ink at that very moment "it can't hear you bee, it's doesn't have a spark or anything" said Sam as he watched Bee open another ink cartridge packet. "yes it can sam, I swear this thing was made out of spare parts from megatron him self" snapped Bee as he slammed the cartridge in place, Sam just laughed as at last something had taken his lovers mind off the supposed danger the teacher presented.

Far across the solar system, deep in the heart of the Decepticon ship Megatron stormed to the pressurized chamber where the abomination as he regarded it was growing. He clenched his fist tightly as the air lock cycled slowly, the Decepticon leader had received no news from Scalpel in days and he didn't like the silence. Once inside the pressurized section Megatron roared "SCALPEL, where are you, I demand a progress report now or shall I terminate your project and you along with it", a small tapping noise came from behind the pod as Scalpel scuttled forward. "I apologize lord megatron, work has reached critical stage, requires more attention that anticipated" said the small Decepticon "you promised this would be simple doctor, if we can not produce these things easily then we should end the project now" said Megatron. Wishing that he could end the pretence "now" Scalpel forced back the insult trying to reach his vocal processor and said "recalculation was required for rapid growth rate, full size will be reached ahead of schedule, now recalculation is complete future creations will require no extra attention", sated by the answer Megatron asked "does your data show that we no longer need the witwicky boy for possible research?".

"final data is awaiting last stage of tissue replacement, specimen has had almost all tissue replaced by cybertronian construct, last tissue is due to be consumed in the next few minutes" said Scalpel "and when finished I will have my answer?" asked Megatron. "yes" replied Scalpel though he already believed he knew what would happen he couldn't take the chance of something occurring against his predictions as it would give Megatron all the reason he wanted to end the project. Movement from the pod drew their attention as the last of the growing Decepticons human body broke away from it's form "it begins" said Scalpel as he drew close to the pod. Inside the pod the creature shifted awkwardly as the last of the conversion took place, the unneeded flesh floated to the bottom of the pod as the last of the new spark chamber formed where a heart once was. Light pulsed out through a small opening as metal grew over the gap, inside the new spark fluttered and flashed wildly as if threatening to go out. Scalpel was silent as he watched his creation in it's most critical stage "is it dying doctor?" though he wanted a weapon to use against the Autobots Megatron hoped deep down that this thing would become nothing more than a failed experiment. But his question received the answer that he didn't want to hear "no, it lives, spark is stabilizing, final stage of growth will soon begin" cried Scalpel his voice filled with pride.

Megatron was disgusted at the though that this thing had done what a true Decepticon hatchling could not, it had survived into it's final growth stage and would soon walk around the ship a mockery of his race. "how long until it is able to fight?" asked Megatron, Scalpel quickly worked out the figure and answered "two earth weeks maybe less, it's final growth has accelerated far beyond norm". Though disgusted by this thought Megatron looked on the fact that he could now take his revenge on the human who had not only tried to kill him but had also brought back Optimus Prime, with thoughts of revenge now filling his mind he asked "then we no longer need the boy?" "no" replied Scalpel "but ask units to retrieve his brain, may be data of use there, even other energon source locations stored". Megatron smiled in a way that could have frightened even the most stalwart solider "very well doctor and if there is another energon source then we may no longer have need for this project of yours", Megatron left through the air lock planning the last details of the attack "stupid fool, even if there is energon source stored in human mind it will only further my project, new decepticon race will rise from here and they will bury you as their first act" though Scalpel as he watched Megatron leave.

"megatron to soundwave, order ground units to get in final position for attack on the witwick boy, order additional units to seek-out and eliminate boy's family after he is dead, their line ends with him" commed Megatron. High above earth Sound wave received the encoded com burst and relayed the orders to the ground units, after a few minutes he received responses from each of them. "soundwave to megatron, two days required for units to reach attack position on remainder of whitwicky family, infiltrator reports that target for replacement is not scheduled to be near the boy for approximately sixty six earth hours, earliest time attack can begin is monday morning nine forty five a:m, please advise on attack schedule" commed Soundwave. The message flew across the solar system to Megatron, he had wanted the boy eliminated as soon as possible but there was nothing he could to hasten an attack that required such delicate timing "information received soundwave, time line approved begin attack on the eleventh hour of monday morning, let it be the final toll for the autobots before we scour them and the humans from this system, order infiltrator to replace his target at first possible opportunity, order the other units to leave the parents alive until the boy is confirmed dead, if something goes wrong and he survives once more then we can use them as bait to trap him again, final order to the infiltrator before attack is not to damage the boys brain, the doctor wishes to examine it for information, begin final count down to attack now" Megatron sent the com burst believing that he had covered all possibility's that could allow the fleshling to survive the attack. Little did he know that the lines of convergence were all ready set firmly on a different track, one that would alter Earth and the war forever.

Back on Earth neither Sam or Bumblebee had any idea that any of this was happening, or what shape these events would cause their future to take. "that does it sam, I've had enough, I am throwing this thing out the window and buying a color laser printer to handle all our work from now on" yelled Bee as looked at another fouled up test page just spat out by the printer. Sam was doing his best not to laugh at his lover, Bumblebee had dealt with killer Decepticons easily and now he was loosing it with a simple ink-jet printer that refused to print without dumping half it's ink all over the page. "maybe it just needs a little coaxing bee" commented Sam as another ink stained page slid out "your right sam" replied Bumblebee all to calmly; in one quick movement he swept the printer off it's shelf cursing at it in cybertronian as it fell to the floor. "not really what I meant bee, but do you feel any better?" asked Sam as he looked at the smashed pieces of the printer that now lay scattered across the floor "yes, actually I feel a lot better now that I know I will never have to use that thing ever again" answered Bumblebee as he let out a deep sigh.

Sam was about to ask when Bumblebee had developed such a hatred of ink-jet printers when a knock at the door interrupted his train of thought, as he was already standing Bee opened the door and found that their most hated teacher was standing there with the dean and the math teacher Miss Everton who had put him on edge earlier. "mr bombus, mr witwicky, so glad we caught you in, we need to have a word about your work of late" said Colan as he barged his way in to their room, "what do you want?" asked Sam as he got off the bed. The smile on Colan's face made Sam feel I'll and even though he knew that he could no longer throw-up his simulated stomach was doing it's best to tell him otherwise, "we're here about the sudden increase in the quality and frequency of your work" said Colan as he looked as the smashed printer on the floor. Bumblebee closed the door and calmly said "it was refusing to work again so I interfaced it with my fist", this caused an air of unease to fill the room as the Dean and teachers pulled closer together for safety. "so how can we help you, not do so well on tests, stop studying, start spending all our time at party's?"asked Sam in his wise ass tone "cute" replied Colan, the comment made Sam feel even worse "no we'd like to look at any work you have ready to hand in at the moment" continued Colan.

"here's some of the work from yesterday" said Bee as he handed over only some their completed papers, the rest stayed hidden as both he and Sam had arranged their papers so that it looked like they were taking what they thought was a normal amount of time to complete them. Colan and the Dean looked the papers over quickly then exchanged looks between each other "these answers are all correct" said Colan as he slammed the paper he was holding down on the desk. Confused for a moment Sam and Bee started comming each other in hopes of figuring out what he was talking about, in a few seconds they had discussed every possibility they could think of as to why he was acting like this "what do you mean?" asked Sam "are they supposed to be wrong or something?". "yes they are supposed to be wrong" snapped Colan "you two have the highest scores in the college and someone is hacking our computers for the answers to the classes, so that meant you two must be the ones responsible as mr witwicky here never had marks this high in his life", Colans face had turned red and he was short of breath as he looked from a very confused Sam to Bumblebee and back again. "how did you do it, we put the wrong answers to your tests on the computers but still you both have a near perfect score?" Colan was fuming as he spoke "because we didn't cheat and this is all your own work" answered Sam, Colan went from over heating to melt down the moment Sam answered his question.

"am I supposed to believe that you did all that work your self, you who never seem to study, you who goes driving every single day the moment class ends, you who never goes in the library" Colan was ready to explode as he advanced on Sam. But his progress was stopped when Bumblebee took firm hold of the professor and dragged him backwards across the room "that's enough, we've told you that it's our own work and your unsprung trap proves that beyond any doubt, I think we've been polite about this long enough so kindly get out of our room" yelled Bee as he almost threw the fuming Colan back into the corridor. The Dean made a quick apology and followed him out under her own power, while she was trying to calm him down Bee turned his attention to the math teacher Miss Everton who was looking over the half printed answers to her class, now a little calmer Bumblebee asked "if you could go as well". But the woman did not move, she just stood there looking over the papers "you really need to go, we've had enough for one day" said Bee "I'm sorry" she replied "you were working on this when we came in weren't you?". Taken aback by the question and sudden change in attitude Sam and Bee both answered "yes" "I understand now, I'm so sorry for all of this really, I'll speak to the dean about getting everything settled, I'm really sorry about everything that's happened" she was smiling at them very gently as she left the room. Bee closed the door and asked "are humans supposed to be that weird?" "not as far as I know bee" said Sam, picking up the pieces of the smashed printer Bumblebee said "next time something doesn't look right we're going on full alert" Sam nodded and replied "no argument here bee".


	39. home town news

Please note that these characters belong to their original creators as do any songs used in this fiction, not me, this is just my take on what might happen enjoy and let me know what you think.

also i am still trying to fix any mistakes that i might have missed in past chapters (i.e spelling, grammar and so on)

The end of the day had finally rolled round and both Sam and Bee were glad of it, neither had liked the idea of having to deal with more teachers who thought they were involved in stealing answers from the colleges computers. As they made their way back through the crowded hallways the two young Autobots talked about how they were going to make things look more human in efforts to avoid similar incidents in the future "we could add a few mistakes here and there bee, you know make things look less perfect" said Sam as he dodged past a guy running in the opposite direction. "no, it might look to deliberate if we did that" replied Bee deep in thought "we could take longer, hand our papers in at the last second as we coming running into class" he added, Sam smirked at his lover and said "you just want another reason to run through the halls". Bumblebee gave him a silly grin back and said "you caught me there", the two were laughing when a voice called out "mr bombus, mr witwicky, please wait a moment". They stopped dead in their tracks as they reconsigned as that belonging to Miss Everton, in a few moments she had caught up with them a little out of breath. "what does she want now sam" commed Bumblebee "I have no idea bee" replied Sam, "I'm so sorry, about this morning" she said still gasping for breath slightly, it took the math teacher a few seconds to settle her breathing enough so that she could continue her conversation. "I've spoken with the dean about your papers, especially the ones you were working on when we came in" a sudden wave of panic over came them as they though that they might have to deal with more trouble, but it was dispelled when they heard what else Miss Everton had to say.

"I imagine that the both of you have already finished the assignments for this week as well not just the ones you handed in to professor colan's class, I feel that I should tell you that he was the one who put your names forward as possible suspects for this whole swarded mess" she looked ashamed at being part of the sting operation that had caused both Sam and Bee all this trouble. Shaking the feeling off Miss Everton continued "it's so rare that we get students who can work at your level, I imagine that the both of you have been trying your best to keep your work looking average in your former schools and I understand that, the pressure can be intense for people with your level of ability, but you did the right thing here, showing your true selves in every way possible". Both Sam and Bumblebee were just smiling and nodding every now and again as they tried to figure all this out "now please don't let what happened here today cause the both of you to back off and not use your full potential in any way, rest assured that the dean has made sure that the both of you can work at your full ability with out question form other members of staff" it was at this point that Sam interrupted what was fast turning into a speech. "so what your saying is that we don't have to worry about the work we hand in, we can just go at our normal pace and it wont cause any problems for us" said Sam, while he was speaking to their math teacher he commed Bee and said "she thinks we're some kind of high I.Q geniuses or something, I don't know if this make things better or worse". Bee thought for a second before he commed back "better, we can get the paper work out of the way with out having to worry about making it look any different from now on, plus we may get to really annoy "the jerk" by saying what he's teaching is to easy".

Sam had to admit that though made him smile "thanks miss everton, that a big weight off our minds we though that we might be in some kind of trouble for hiding what we can do" said Sam in a shy-ish tone. Miss Everton smiled warmly at him and said "neither of you have to hide here and first thing next week I hope to have some really interesting work for you both, something that you can both sink your teeth into" she gave them one more smile and left believing that she had just found to young geniuses ready for greater challenges. "if she knew the truth bee she wouldn't be smiling" commed Sam "I don't know sam, it's not like we haven't had to work out most of the answers our selves, after all the internet is just information about subjects, understanding the questions and their answers is the true test here" replied Bee. Sam just shook his head before he commed "yeh but other students don't have alien super computers for their brains do they?", Bumblebee thought for a second before he answered "I don't know, I haven't checked" a smile broke out across Sam's face and he started laughing.

Once they were back inside their room Sam and Bumblebee dropped off the books they were forced to carry round for the sake of appearance. Just as Sam was about to head back out he received an incoming call from Maikaela "hey mikaela" he said as opened his com system "hi sam, are you and bee settling in ok over there?" she asked. Even though a lot had happened between them Sam was glad that he could still call Mikaela his friend "for the last few days yeh we've been great, but today we were hit with weirdness since lunch" said Sam, "really, what happened?" asked Mikaela. It took the better part of fifteen minutes to explain things in any detail, but when Sam was done Mikaela said "is it just me or is that place jinxed, on your second day there you were attacked by that decepticon psycho bitch, then when you got back the second time you had to leave again because you were going through some "personal changes" and now your back for just under a week and you get trouble form the teachers accusing you of cheating on tests". Sam had to admit that if you piled up all those thing together it did make the place seem like a magnet for trouble and he might have agreed with her about it but he knew that he was the one who seemed to attract trouble like a super strong bad luck magnet. "it's not the college mikaela it's me, remember I hadn't even heard about this place when the autobots and the decepticons fell into my life and that resulted in a city being trashed" said Sam more sure now that some how his great-great-grandfather had not only gotten the location of the allspark from megatron but also some kind of family curse that attracted not only bad luck but also giant alien robots. Well the last part wasn't really something bad, not when Sam realised that it had also brought Bumblebee into his life and Bee was worth dealing with every Decepticon who had ever lived or would.

Mikaela answered this with "yeh but you had two peaceful years before anything else happened and then it only happened after you moved there" feeling that he was loosing this battle Sam replied with "what so there's a curse on the grounds that affects autobots, their friends and lovers". "no just you, bee and the people you know" said Mikaela "leo may agree with you on that point"commented Sam. Laughing lightly over the fact that she had won the conversation for the moment Mikalea changed the topic of discussion to news from home "well since you told me about how things are going there I should tell you about things at home, I called in on your mom and dad a few days ago, your mom was still crying that your were gone and out of the house again, she's still worried that something bad will happen to you". Sam had to smile at the fact that his mom still felt that she could take on a Decepticon in a fight to protect her son; Mikaela continued with her news from home and said "your dad is still working on the lawn, though to be honest sam I think it looks exactly like it did before" "the guy's got some gears loose if you ask me" called Wheelie from the background interrupting the conversation. "WHEELIE, I'm on the phone here, if you want to talk come over and ask" said Mikalea "no thanks, lover boy and his boyfriend will just go on about how many bed's they've broken since they got there" called Wheelie from across the room as he went back to work. Mikaela was doing her best not to encourage the little salvage drone's behavior by laughing at his comments "I don't remember him using his mouth so much the last time I saw him?" asked Sam, "that's because your too far away to step on him right now sam" answered Mikaela.

Fighting back a small amount of laughter Mikalea tried once more to tell Sam about the home town gossip "ok now where was I, your dad's lawn, well he's still obsessed about getting it to look exactly the same as before, he even had your mom dig out some pictures from before it was damaged so he could compare how it looks, gotta ask you, since when has your dad taken pictures of his lawn". Sam felt the madness of the day fade away as familiar things filled his thoughts "he likes to take pictures of his completed projects, it's so he can look back at them a few months later and see where works needed" answered Sam. "ok I though for a moment that you dad was getting a little strange on us" said Mikaela "I have news from miles too, first he wants to know if you had the same trouble getting girls to notice you while you were in a hot car, I kinda told him that's why you ended up dating the car" Sam could not bite back the small laugh that escaped through his com system. "I figured that would be your answer too, anyway on to the big news, miles saw trent being hauled off in a police car the day you left and he only just told me about it today, I cant believe that they finally got him".

Sam was a little stunned that this was the first that he had heard about the event "why didn't miles tell you the moment he saw it" asked Sam "I asked him that and he said it was because at the time he was still working his way through the list, he only found time to tell me when he reached the last name on it" answered Mikaela. That sounded very much like the old Miles to Sam "so I guess that you'll be hearing from the cops about all this soon" said Mikaela "yeh I at least thought that they'd have told me that they had a suspect in custody or something, but given the way that creep handled things it may take them some time to straighten things out over there" replied Sam. "so anything else happen back home?" asked Sam "oh just the usual" replied Mikalea "weird light's in the sky, a giant talking pumpkin in the centre of town, this old lady asking me if I'd seen her pet flying monkey, then she started telling me that she'd get me and my little bot too when I told her that I thought that flying monkeys were gross". It was at this point that both started laughing and Sam between laughing fit's said "so same o' same o' then", Mikaela stopped her self laughing long enough to say "everything's ok here sam, your folks are fine, I'm ok, miles is a lost cause and the one guy that was causing your family trouble round here has had his ass dragged off to a place where said ass will be passed round like currency". Sam settled a little and replied "it' nice to know that you guys are ok back there, I just wish that you didn't have to live your lives looking over your shoulders because of possible decepticon attacks".

Mikaela smiled softly and said "I made my choice when I got in that car sam and I have never regretted it once, I'm sure that your family feels the same and as for miles he's already out in space anyway so he'd have run into the decepticons on his own sooner or later" though it was said with an air of humor towards the end Mikaela meant what she said about having no regret and Sam knew it."you want me to patch you through to bee for a few minutes so you can catch up?" asked Sam "sure" answered Mikaela. Sam quickly patched the call through to Bee's com system as he let his attention return to his Avatar's senses, it was an interesting sight watching someone have a conversation with out a phone or speaking any words, only the body movements and facial remained and with out the rest it made for an interesting show. Bee and Mikaela chatted for about fifteen minutes before Bumblebee closed the comlink and said to Sam "I can't believe they got him and nobody told us" "yeh I though that we'd at least get a quick phone call saying they arrested some one, but still at least trent is out of the way back there for a while" replied Sam.

"so you ready to get out on the open road and forget that most of today never happened?" asked Bumblebee, Sam sat silently on the bed for a few moments before he answered "yeh I'd love to bee, but there's one very important thing your forgetting". Bumblebee quickly ran through a list of things they needed to do before they could go for a drive, but nothing came to mind "what do we have to do?" asked Bee, Sam motioned him to come closer and then brought his lips close to one of the ears on Bee's Avatar. Sam whispered in a hushed tone "well bee, the one thing we need to do involves both of us and it's very important". Bumblebee was liking the sound of where this was going "we need to replace the printer you interfaced your fist with", for his little joke Sam received an all out attack with a pillow.


	40. shared history

Please note that these characters belong to their original creators as do any songs used in this fiction, not me, this is just my take on what might happen enjoy and let me know what you think.

also i am still trying to fix any mistakes that i might have missed in past chapters (i.e spelling, grammar and so on)

It was seven A:M on Saturday morning and the weekend had just started for Sam and Bee, both young Autobots raced away from the college dorm as fast as they could with out drawing attention to themselves. Open roads beckoned, roads where there were no teachers, no classes, no traps set to catch cheats, just open endless lanes that lead to distant places. Both soon found what they had been looking for, this highway had so far been unexplored by the pair but that would change today. Sam felt the air rush over his alt form with the force of a powerful storm, other cars were little more than a blur as he passed them at speeds that no human driver could handle. Only one car kept pace with him and that was Bumblebee alt form, they were racing once again, their race, no rules, no winners no losers, just speed and each other. As another mile marker told Sam that he was no further away from campus than he had been all week "we've never gone this far on a drive before bee" commed Sam "and we're not stopping yet sam" replied Bee as he took the lead once more. Soon they reached open country and golden fields of crops greeted them, soon both commented on how it looked like they were driving through an ocean of gold that ebbed and flowed with the wind like a living thing.

Deciding that he wanted to take a break Bee commed Sam and said "I want to pull over for a few minutes sam" "sure thing bee, where do want to stop?" asked Sam in reply, scanning the road ahead Bumblebee found a small side road that lead to a clearing beneath an old tree. "this way sam, I found a nice spot" commed Bee as he turned off the main road, Sam followed him along the old dirt track until he saw the spot Bee had picked out. Sam slowed down and carefully scanned the area looking for anyone who might be about, finding that the surrounding miles only held cattle he commed Bee and asked "do you want to shift out of your alt form and switch into robot mode for a while?". Bee only needed a moment to think about the question before he answered "yes", the uneven track slowly worsened and soon they reached a point where they had to transform into robot just to keep going. A few minutes of walking brought them to their desired spot, the tree looked older than any human Sam had ever met, it's old gnarled trunk bore the scars of many heavy storms that had racked the area over it's life time. Thought huge by human standards the tree barely inched it's way past the top of Bumblebee's head, Sam crouched down and did his best to sit beneath the old tree with out damaging it. But it turned out that all he could do was lay flat on the ground partly shaded by the trees taller branches "well, I've picked worse spots to take rest over the years bee" said Sam as he shifted trying to get comfortable. Bumblebee did not answer straight away as he was looking out across the wind swept fields "bee?" said Sam, "it goes on for miles in every direction, no large buildings or anything and yet it's full of life" replied Bee. Shifting him self up so that he was resting on his elbows Sam asked "is that so strange?, there are lost of places like this on earth, I'm sure that you've seen plenty since you got here" "it's not that sam, it's just.., I was thinking of how cybertron looked before the fall, we were the only form of life there and we lived in what you would call city's, any open planes like this were usually only used by bots who wanted to travel at high speed" replied Bumblebee.

This was something Sam had never thought about before, the only images he had ever seen of Cyberton were those shown to him by Optimus during their first meeting and those were of a Cybertron in depths of war. "what was it like bee?" asked Sam "beautiful, but so very different from earth, our city's stretched on for hundreds of miles, the buildings were built to our proportion so even the larger bots could walk around at full height" Bumblebee paused lost in memory for a second before he continued. "at night from a distance, the city's looked like oceans of light against the darkness, so many things were possible there, bots could be repaired of serious damage in just a few hours with little risk, ships left to explore other worlds and we felt like we had reached a point where our race could call it's self the most advanced in the universe" Bee's voice trailed off and he feel silent. Sam didn't like the feeling coming through their link, he had never felt such pain from his lover "I'm sorry bee , I shouldn't have asked" he said wishing that he could take back the last few minutes. "no sam, whether you asked or not these memories would have still been in me" said Bumblebee "and in a way this is your history too, now that your an autobot" Bee moved into a sitting position next to Sam that caused his head to brush against some of the branches of the old tree.

With out being asked Bumblebee continued with his story of Cybertron almost as if he needed to talk about it no matter how much it hurt, "we had done so much, lived so long, many believed that we could do no wrong they thought that we were perfect and that was our biggest mistake". Sam got into a sitting position next to Bee as his lover told him the rest "there were those of us who started to look down on other life forms in the universe, they regarded them as lesser life forms and therefore unimportant when compared to our race, from that point things got worse, those bots started to think less and less of other forms of life some not caring about how many they destroyed by accident as they went about their business, while others began to believe that the universe would be better of if such lesser creatures did not exist". Bumblebee paused for a moment his spark heavy with the weight of old memories "the divide grew between bots, some considered other forms of life just as important as our own while others said that they were a plague on the universe, still more were unconvinced that either side was right and said that further study was needed to make a decision regarding other life forms". Bee let out a sigh as he needed to pause for him self, he had not thought about all this in a long time and the emotions that went with it were hard to deal with "the final act that started the conflict came in the form of a returning ship, one of it's crew had been damaged by a simple organic life form on a distant world being surveyed, to most this meant nothing but those who proposed that other forms of life were worthless used it to gain a larger following, they said that if other life forms could harm our kind then they could kill our kind as well, this caused more bots to take interest in their views, many who were not interested as they though matters with such life forms were beneath them started taking notice, being told that such lesser creatures could kill them caused these bots to start calling for the destruction of all other forms of life".

Bumblebee looked out across the the golden fields once more and let out another sigh, "a group of bots decided to take matters into their own hands and left cyberton on what was supposed to be a survey mission to determine how dangerous this life form was, but it was a cover for their real agenda, the destruction of all life on that world" Sam interrupted at this point and asked "megatron was leading that mission wasn't he?". Bee just nodded in answer as he carried on with his story "there was a time when megatron was an autobot like optimus, like all of us, but that mission was destined to split our race once and for all; when megatron and his crew arrived on that primitive planet they destroyed every form of life they found there, nothing was left but ash and scorched earth, but megatron didn't know that one of his crew was shocked by what had happened, so shocked that he contacted cyberton and told our leaders what happened". Sam stayed silent as Bumblebee continued "word of what happened spread across cybertorn, some hailed megatron as a hero who had ensured the safety of our race, while other condemned him saying that he had broken our most sacred laws and that when he returned he would have to stand trail for what he had done". "when the ship landed megatron and those who followed him were arrested and brought before our leaders so that they could answer for their crimes; megatron stood before them and said that he had done what was needed to protect our race, but the primes said that was not true and all he had done was to kill innocent life forms; it was at that moment that megatron supporters attacked and in the confusion megatron killed three of our leaders" Sam felt a deep sorrow that he never knew Bee carried at that moment.

The sadness showed on Bumblebee face more than any other emotion ever had before as he once more resumed his story "it was the first time in untold ages that one autobot killed another, the day was marked as the darkest one in our history; megatron and the others who were with him escaped into the depths of the city hidden by their followers, the remaining leaders announced to the rest of the planet that megatron and those who followed him were no longer autobots, that they were now to be classed as something else". Sam couldn't take the feelings coming through the link he wanted to chase these feelings away from Bumblebee's spark and keep them away forever "I never knew any of this bee, no one ever told me" Sam moved close to Bee and held him in his arms hoping to make his lover feel better. The sadness softened a little with Sam's touch but Bumblebee still needed to finish his story "many bots started searching for megatron, some to capture him for his crimes others to join him, weeks passed where nothing was heard then a massive broadcast swept the planet, megatron announced that he had done this for our race and that if our leaders could not see that then he was saddened by that fact, he offered to turn him self in to our leaders to show that the deaths had been a terrible accident and to speak with them about saving our race" once more the sadness returned to Bee' face. "our leaders were not so sure about this so only a few went to meet with him and they made sure that extra security was in place ready for an attack like before, but Megatron had deceived them, when he offered him self over to them for judgement those meant to guard the leaders turned on those they were supposed to protect, it's said that megatron laughed as those who wanted to talk peace with him were torn apart" Sam felt that if Bee were human then he would be weeping like no one ever had before.

Bee moved even closer to Sam as he continued "after that attack our leaders stopped listening to anything megatron had to say, an announcement was made that those who followed megatron were now to be called decepticons for the deceptions they used on their fellow bots, megatron responded to this by creating the decepticon mark for his followers; the first full scale attack happened not long after that, megatrons forces attacked what you would call a nursery where our young were being raised, those they couldn't capture were killed without mercy, from that point on we were at war, each side attacking the other with more ferocity after every battle; the great city's fell and were replaced by weapons platforms and killing fields, sparkless remains were stripped for parts like they had never been alive, our home was lost to war..." Bee trailed off at that point as he didn't want to remember any more. Sam had a lot of questions but he knew they would have to wait for a long, there was no way he was going to make his Bumblebee look into any more memories like that any time soon if ever. "I cant give you back what's been lost bee, but I can try and make those memories hurt less if you let me" said Sam as he brought Bee into a kiss, as their foreheads touched small sparks and jolts of energy transferred between them and Bumblebee felt the pain ease a little. "thank you sam" he said "just being here with you makes me feel better, it lets me think what what might be rather than what's been lost and these old memories seem to fade a little the more I think about my future with you" Bee held on to Sam tightly as if he was an anchor to the present in a sea of memories from the past.

The two stayed like that for hours, from time to time they would talk about different things, none of them however related to the past events on cyberton. For Bumblebee it had been the sharing of something he had not spoken about to another for a very long time, for Sam it was an insight into the past and an understanding of how a once great race had fallen into something so savage as war. "I knew that bee had been through a lot and there's probable even more that he's not told me, but I never imagined the pain of all this went so deep" thought Sam, "my poor bumblebee, I understand why you feel the way you do some times, you go so fast because it helps you leave those memories behind you" as this thought entered Sam's mind another bar on his power meter dropped to normal. Now just one remained and Sam would soon find this out, but the path to lowering the last one would be harder than all the others.

thanks for reading, my next post will be delayed as I have been told that I need to take a rest from writing for a while, so the next chapter will not be up for at least a week.


	41. another plain

Please note that these characters belong to their original creators as do any songs used in this fiction, not me, this is just my take on what might happen enjoy and let me know what you think.

also i am still trying to fix any mistakes that i might have missed in past chapters (i.e spelling, grammar and so on)

I am at last able to write again so here is chapter 41 and thank you to everyone who has left reviews while i have been bared from writing anything at all

They had stayed away from College all night and were now paying the price for using their Avatars with out being in range of the remote charger. Sam was still trying to shake stasis off even though it was ten in the morning; he and Bumblebee had spent the night out underneath the stars on a small road that lead to an abandoned farm, though the ground was soft and comfortable beneath his tires Sam felt like he had just had the worst nights stasis/sleep in his entire life. Sam's power reserves were still on the low side, so low in fact that he decided it would be better to just return to stasis for another few hours. The next time he got a look at the waking world Sam found out that it was well past noon and time was quickly marching on towards one o'clock, this time Sam managed to shake the hold stasis had on him after his third try. Sam's system checks started once more and this time he was aware enough to notice that one more of his power bars had dropped to the normal line "bee are you up yet" Sam said then quickly realised that he had not scanned the area for anyone who might over hear. Panic is a great friend to those who want to wake up quickly; suddenly Sam was scanning the area quickly and running dozens of different possibility's through his mind, most were of how he would explain to someone how they had not seen him in his car, a few dealt with how he could explain how his car was talking if no one bought into the other explanations about not seeing him.

The panic ebbed away when Sam found that there were no people for miles around "close call" he thought, "bee are you up, come on it's almost one in the afternoon and we need to get going soon, there are a lot of miles between us and campus and I don't want to spend all night driving back in a rush". Slowly Bumblebee's Camaro alt shifted on it's shocks, for a moment Sam thought that Bee's voice unit was damaged again as all he made were low grunts and noises that he couldn't identify. "sam, what time is it?, did we just come out of long term stasis or something?" asked a very groggy Bumblebee "no bee, we stayed away from campus and the remote charger while using our avatars and now were both drained because of it" answered Sam. Another unrecognizable noise came from Bee as he sank low on his shocks, "I guess were sticking to simple holograms today then?" asked Bumblebee after a few minutes had passed "looks like it" replied Sam and one more groan from Bee ended the conversation.

Normally both young Autobots could almost fly along what ever road they were on but at the moment they were having trouble just going at the speed limit. Sam detected the approach of another vehicle and was surprised to see that a bright red minivan was coming up fast, it took it a few minutes to catch up to them but when it did the driver decided that he was in a hurry and started to over take both Sam and Bee. "I can't believe this sam" commed Bumblebee "we're being passed by a minivan, a minivan" the yellow scout groaned over the com as he said this, "it's ok bee" replied Sam "soon we'll be back to normal and you'll be blasting past minivans like their standing still". The small red vehicle managed to get past them an slowly it increased it's lead, suddenly Bumblebee slammed on his brakes and pulled into the side of the road his chassis dropping low on his shocks. Sam pulled over far less dramatically a few yards further on, slowly he backed up so that he was closer to Bee and commed "what's wrong bee?" "I have never bee passed by anything moving that slow in my entire life, not even when I was a sparkling" answered Bumblebee. Feeling how wounded Bumblebee's pride was Sam commed "like I said bee, you just need to get your energy levels back to normal, it you like we can wait here for a while until we get our strength back". Raising up a little Bee asked "are you sure sam? you wanted to get back to campus before night fall didn't you" "not if it means your too tried to drive bee" commed Sam in reply.

Bee scanned the area for anything that could interrupt their break, his readings showed only a few cars traveling on the road they were on and they all looked normal and harmless, even the hated minivan which was now almost two miles away. Bumblebee thought for a moment then said over the com "sam the next time we go for a drive like this we're either not using our avatars or we're finding hotels to stay at along the way and taking the remote charger with us". Sam laughed as his alt form rocked on his shocks "sure thing bee, the last thing I want is for you to start destroying minivans that dare to overtake you when we have our weekends away" commed Sam. Though Sam liked high speed right now he could think of nothing better than just sitting by the road with Bee as they let their energy levels recharge.

Sam had wanted to get back early so that he could avoid driving in a rush but seeing Bee in a light stasis nap was well worth getting back later than he had intended, as his lover drifted deeper into stasis Sam felt it tugging at him too so he decided that he should let the waking world fade away for a little while. His vision darkened and his view of Bumblebee's alt faded along with the rest of the world. For a time Sam knew that he was at peace with him self and his surroundings, he didn't know why he just did, images and places seemed to jump from one to another quickly as time had no meaning, one moment he was at home with Bumblebee, they were in their room and his Mom was calling up to them reminding them that they were going to be late. Then in a flash he was by the lake in some secluded spot, both his and Bee's alt forms were near by and their Avatars had found a spot near the the waters edge and as Sam wished that he could be alone in his robot mode with Bee it happened, their Avatars were replaced by their robot forms and all the people around them vanished.

The world settled around them as little details seemed to blur into a prefect moment; Sam reached out and took hold of Bumblebee's face in his hands, he felt the warm metal almost hum with anticipation of what was to come. Bee wrapped his arms round Sam and pulled them close together, the time was right everything was in balance and Sam knew it. An almost musical whirring and clicking noise filled the air as the metal plates that covered both their sparks slid apart in unison, cables and sections of metal reached out to each other forming an enclosed conduit between their bodies. Sam could feel his spark flutter like a bird wanting to be free, his whole being wanted the process to go faster for the moment to begin, slowly as if deliberately drawing out each second the last plates of metal moved towards each other and then just as the final connection was made everything froze and the word around him started to fade away as if it had been made of nothing more than smoke and light.

Desperately Sam reached out and made a grab for Bumblebee only to have his hands pass right through him, the plating around Sam's spark instantly shifted back into place. The last of the dream world fell away and Sam got to his feet as he was left in what looked like an empty void, Sam wished for things to change back, wished for Bee to return to his side but nothing happened. Then a faint light appeared behind him casting shadows across thick black smoke that clung to the ground Sam turned and found him self in a place that he though he would never see again. Before him was the landscape that he only associated with the Dynasty Primes, as Sam looked deeper into the light dark shaped formed against it and the six Dynasty primes stepped forward. "greetings young prime, I see that you are maturing well" said one of the six "what's going on here?" asked Sam "am, am I dead like before, have I left bee alone again?". Another of the Primes stepped closer "no young prime you are far from the well of sparks, we are in a place between planes, you have come here through what humans call a dream" a little confused by all this Sam asked "that was a dream, this is a dream?" again the Prime spoke "yes and no, what was, was a dream, what is, is something more; we have come to you like this in hope of giving you what warnings we can, great danger looms on the horizon and you must be ready". Sam was even more confused than before but he listened in hopes of understanding things, a third Prime spoke "we have little time here, your connection to this place will last only as long as a dream and you will remember almost nothing of this, we hope that part of you will know what to do out of instinct when the time comes". "why won't I remember I did last time?" asked Sam hoping to at least get this part straight, the first Prime answered him "when we spoke on that occasion you were in a place between life and death so you could remember all of what happened, this place is in part still a dream, one that you will never fully remember, but you have strong feelings about events as they happen and after they have happened, it is our hope that this will be enough to protect you".

Seeing that their brother had managed to get Sam to understand the others backed away and faded into the light so that they were little more than shadows. The first Prime spoke once more as he explained things to Sam "listen well young prime, the decepticons have found a way to increase their numbers, they are converting humans into their own kind in hopes of destroying the autobots, however this action will change everything for them as well" Sam just nodded as he was reeling from the news that the Decepticons were somehow turning humans into more Decepticons. The first Prime continued "there is a plot with in their ranks that will shift the balance of power away from megatron but we can not see who will take his place, when it happens the war will fall fully on earth" Sam didn't like the sound of that at all. Sam remained silent as the first Prime talked "before this happens megatron will make his final move against the autobots and you, he still believes that you are human and will attack based on that belief you must use this to your advantage when the time comes young prime" "what kind of attack?, when and where?" asked Sam. The first Dynasty Prime fell silent for a second before he said "time in this place has little meaning young prime but for you it will happen very soon, use what you know of the decepticons when you fight them, remember how they think and you will defeat them" Sam understood this all to clearly but there was one thing that he felt he had to ask.

"why do you call me prime?, optimus is the last prime" asked Sam, the first prime smiled at him and said "optimus is no longer the last of the primes, you are now brother to him as you are to us, he will tell you all this when the time comes and when he does do not be angry with him, he is your brother and all he has done has been to protect you for.." the voice of the first Prime faded as if carried away by the wind. Once more everything around Sam fell away is if it were smoke and Sam was returned to the void that he had been in before, Sam's mind raced as he tried to hold on to every word that had been said. He tried in vain to hold on to everything but the conversation, the warnings, all faded away as a voice called him back to the waking world. "sam, sam are you awake?" asked Bumblebee in a slightly concerned tone "uggh, hi bee, what time is it?" asked Sam with the voice of someone far from the waking world "almost four in the after noon" answered Bee "you were really out of it, I thought that I was still on the tired side but you really crashed into stasis". Sam heard the words but was having trouble understanding them, it was like there was something in the way of his thoughts, something he couldn't see or understand, but knew was there. His mind went blank for a moment as Sam tried to figure out what was rattling around in his thoughts, every time he came close to what ever it was it vanished like smoke, this thought caused Sam to shudder all the way down to his spark. "what was that?" Sam thought, again he imagined smoke but nothing happened "weird" thought Sam. "I'm up bee, I must have been more drained than I thought" said Sam not realizing that he was speaking out loud by the side of the road "yeh, are you ok now though?" asked Bumblebee.

He got no answer as Sam was transfixed by a cloud on the horizon, "bee" Sam said after a few minutes of silence had passed "I just got this weird mental image of a large plain that stretched out as far as I could see, everything was sunny and warm but then this dark cloud appeared on the horizon, it was the start of a huge storm that threatened to destroy everything in it's path" Sam snapped back to reality and asked "was that I waking dream or something?". Bumblebee was confused by what Sam had said, "I don't know sam, I think I should call ratchet" Said Bee worriedly "no I'm ok bee it's just this feeling that some-thing's out there that were not seeing, a bad dream maybe, it's nothing important, we should head back before it's monday morning or you decide to ambush a minivan for passing you" when Sam was finished reassuring Bee he started his engine and started back for campus. Bumblebee followed him still concerned that something might be wrong with Sam, even though his reading looked perfect in every way.


	42. zero hour

Please note that these characters belong to their original creators as do any songs used in this fiction, not me, this is just my take on what might happen enjoy and let me know what you think.

also i am still trying to fix any mistakes that i might have missed in past chapters (i.e spelling, grammar and so on)

The soft bed below him creaked as Sam shifted his weight, waking up in their room with the remote charger near by was far better than coming out of stasis on some distant road with almost no power in his system. But the comfort of the familiar was soon washed away by the feelings that he had been having since the day before, it was like some one was watching, waiting, just beyond the range of his scanners and Sam knew that who ever it was had dark motives in mind. His Avatar quickly looked round the room for any sign of danger as the scanners on his alt form did the same to the local area, for a moment Sam thought that he had detected energon signatures close by but repeated scans failed to show anything. Thought fresh scans showed nothing Sam still felt on edge, in fact he was so distracted that he didn't notice when Bumblebee's Avatar snaked it's arms round the waist of his own Avatar. The first thing Sam knew about it was when Bumblebee gave him a sharp squeeze to get his attention.

"what, oh sorry bee, I was a million miles away for a moment" said Sam as he kissed Bee gently on the lips "what's the matter sam you've been like this since you came out of your stasis nap yesterday, is something wrong?" asked a very concerned Bumblebee. Sam was lost in his thoughts about how something was wrong again for a moment before he said "I just have this feeling that something is coming bee, something bad and it frightens me to think that you might get hurt when it gets here". This got Bee's full attention, he would allow nothing to upset his Sam like that "what ever it is sam I'll take care of it, nothing is going to harm me or you I promise" said Bumblebee as he hugged Sam tightly. The protective feelings coming from Bee made Sam fell a little better but he was still unable to shake the deeper feelings that something was very wrong.

Bumblebee had decided that since Sam was having these bad feeling they would be taking their time getting to class rather than running the whole way there at the last second. They left their room around the same time as the other students, Bumblebee scanned the crowed for any sign of danger, but all he found was the normal activates of campus life. There were people dragging them selves to class after only having thirty minutes sleep in the last twenty four hours, while others raced along full of energy ready for Monday's first classes. Everything looked normal, even his scans of the area showed no sign of anything not even the slight blip of energon that Sam had detected earlier. But now that he was fully awake Bumblebee could feel the strong emotions coming from Sam and like Sam they had put him on his guard as well. The only times Bee had felt something like this was when he was going into battle, these were the feeling of the moment before the shooting started, before the enemy showed it's self, the point between decision and action when he knew something bad was coming but could do nothing about it and it saddened him to think that his lover was having to feel all this and if Bumblebee had any say in events then Sam would never have to go through something like this ever.

A sharp high pitched scream caused both of them to turn and get ready to fight, but when a girl came running out of the shower shivering and complaining that the water was freezing they both relaxed a little. "what is this bee?" asked Sam "why do I feel like there are eyes watching me from every shadow, like something is going to pounce on me any second?" "I don't know know sam, but some how you know and I know that it's real, I can feel what you feel and I know that something is there too, I just don't know what it is" replied Bumblebee. "yeh well if I get any more false shocks like that one I think I might have a spark attack" said Sam as they passed by a group of laughing guy who were trying to hide a large wrench. Bumblebee shock his head as one of the guys dropped the wrench on his own foot and let out a loud "ouch, dam it", neither Autobot Avatar paid any notice to the noise this time though. "I'm starting to wish that whatever is coming would just get it over with" said Sam as they headed out of the dorm towards their first class of the day "be careful what you wish for sam" said Bee "you may not like what you get".

Unknown to Sam or Bumblebee an encrypted com message was discussing the fulfillment of said wish at that very moment. "barricade to hack have you found the witwicky boy yet?" commed Barricade, the connection was filled with static for a few seconds before Hack replied "not yet but my information shows that he will be here shortly" the infiltrator's voice had a shrill impatient tone to it that angered Barricade. "if we fail lord megatron he will offline us personally" commed Barricade sharply "I have never failed any assignment I have been given" commed Hack, the infiltrator was doing his best to goad Barricade for his own amusement and it was working. Barricade revved his engine hard as he commed back "unlike you I have fought the autobots head on in battle, I have shed energon and metal in the name of lord megatron, you on the other hand have simply attacked a few bots in stasis and stolen information when required, you have not known true combat". Hack was enjoying Barricades anger greatly, he loved angering bots who thought that they were better than him "but still I have never failed at any task I have been given, where as you who failed to destroy even a single autobot in mission city or since you got to this miserable planet are now in fear of being off-lined for such failures".

If Barricade did not fear the thought of Megatron tearing him limb from limb for disobeying orders he would have entered the campus and destroyed Hack there and then, but self preservation stayed his want for destruction, at least for the moment. "all recent commends given to me by lord megatron have been fulfilled so I have little to fear from him, but you have only just arrived on this rock and must prove your self useful to him on this battlefield" combat with words was not something Barricade enjoyed but it would help him control his temper until he could dispatch Hack safely. Hack sneered at the remark as he commed back "all you have done is to frighten some of these stupid organics here and there, something any decepticon could do just by showing its true from, when I am finished here today I will be rewarded for dispatching the boy and retrieving his main processor or brain as these discussing thing things insist on calling it". Barricade sensed an opening that he could use and commed "at least I do not have to reshape my self to look like one of these things for any mission, unlike you, your present form is truly hideous and no real decepticon would assume such a shape". This barb had gotten to hack far more than any ever had "I make this sacrifice for my mission, I had to watch my target for days before I replaced it, every movement, every gesture, I endured this because I was ordered to and when I am finished I will retake my original form until ordered otherwise, that is my function and it is one I do with pride". Hack though quickly about how he could strike back and quickly came up with a new insult "at least the only time I have been forced to touch one of these things is when I killed it, you on the other hand were forced to carry one recently, how did it feel to have such a disgusting thing inside you as it left it's oily residue everywhere and leaked fluids intermittently".

Hack had pushed him to far, Barricades rage grew beyond his control as he readied him self to tare the infiltrator to pieces "watch your power out put barricade, I almost detected you then and I knew exactly where to look, if the autobots locate you energon signature then they will take the boy beyond our reach and I will not fail for the first time ever because of you". Barricade backed his power output down and restrained his temper once again "when this is finished you and I will speak about this face to face" commed Barricade a menace echoing in his voice "if you survive combat with the autobots" thought Hack "after all the last time he faced just one of them barricade was badly beaten, with two here I may never have to speak to him again" Hack grinned at the thought of Barricade being blasted into pieces as he dealt with the boy at his leisure. "this is the last com before we attack barricade, the boy will soon be here, try to remember the time of the attack I would hate for you to get this wrong and fail lord megatron" commed Hack as he closed the com link.

Sam and Bumblebee were just entering the building that contained their first class for the day when that conversation between Hack and Barricade ended. "if this feeling wasn't bad enough we still have that jerk colan to deal with" said Sam as he and Bee made their way to astronomy one-o-one "after what happened friday I don't think he will dare do anything to us sam, after all if the dean thinks that we're something special then he's got to play along and be nice" replied Bumblebee. It was true that miss Everton had spoken to the dean about him and Bee but Sam doubted that Colan would let things rest so easily even with orders form the dean to the contrary.

The flow of people to Colan's class was mostly steady, only a few star struck girls raced to the door in hopes of getting seats at the front of the room. " hey" called a familiar voice from behind and both Avatars turned round to find Leo standing behind them, "leo" said Sam surprised by the teens appearance. "I've been looking for you guys, especially you sam" said Leo in a tone that conveyed trouble, Sam and Bee both looked at each other worried about what that tone meant. Leo motioned for them to follow him away from the crowd, at first neither was sure if they should but a glare from Leo told them it was best not to make a scene in a crowded hallway. Leo lead them to an empty class room a short distance away from Colans and opened the door for them, the moment they were inside he closed it and checked the room for other people. Neither Bee or Sam knew what he was doing, but it was freaking them both out.

Leo finished checking the room and put his books on an empty desk "I've been waiting to see you all weekend sam, but at least I knew I could catch you here this morning at this time" there was more than a hint of anger in his voice as Leo glared at Sam. Bumblebee didn't like this, he had never seen Leo act this way before and he was sure that some form of trouble was about to follow soon after Leo finished talking. "two days I've waited, to long days" said Leo as he walked toward Sam "you know what I've done for the past forty eight hours sam, work, I've been writing down the answers to all the tests I've been given just like everybody else here, well not everybody else" he paused and pointed at Sam. "you haven't been doing that have you, word is that your some kind of genius who can do all his work for the day in his lunch break, now either your really a genius or your autobot guard is doing the work for you" Leo looked steamed about all this. He sat on the desk by his things and said "right now I don't really care which one it is, what I do care about is the fact that you didn't offer to help me once when we shared a room, you let me do all my own work without even offering me a scrap of an answer when I was stuck, what kind of friend are you" Leo looked more angry than hurt about all this but it was not something Sam could easily explain.

Leo let out a sharp breath and looked Sam dead in the eyes "that's in the past now and if you were trying to hide whatever it was back then that's ok, but now that it's out you need to help your friends out and I am sure that I am your friend sam, I got tasered helping you on the second day of knowing you so you could at least help me study when I get stuck on a test instead of just sitting there pretending that your studying so hard you cant help me". Sam relaxed and calmly said "first off leo I was studying hard before it's only since all this" Sam made a gesture to his eyes "that I've found the work easy, if I could have helped you back then I would have and if you need some help now Bee and I will help you study but neither of us will do the work for you and just for the record our guardians don't help us cheat at tests either we do all our own work". Leo looked a little dejected at the answer, secretly he had been hoping that Sam would feel so guilty that he would do most of the hard work for him, at least for a while that is.

"ok, I guess you helping me study is fair for me helping you save the world" said Leo "I'm not helping you because of that leo, or the fact that you got your self tasered and tasered your self all those times, it's because you are my friend" with that little shot Sam knew that he had managed to ensure that Leo would never try anything like this again. On the way back to Colans class room all Leo could look at were his shoes, Sam would forgive him in a few days but for the moment a little guilt trip was fun to watch.


	43. decepticons attack

Please note that these characters belong to their original creators as do any songs used in this fiction, not me, this is just my take on what might happen enjoy and let me know what you think.

also i am still trying to fix any mistakes that i might have missed in past chapters (i.e spelling, grammar and so on)

The three arrived in Colan's class room with only a few minutes to spare before the start of class "well it seems that our resident geniuses are here at long last, tell me what mysteries of the universe have you uncovered since I last saw you or are they to advanced for us slow brained little people" Colan flashed his usual sarcastic smirk when he finished speaking. Both Sam and Bee had far more serious things on their minds so they ignored Colan's little show as he paraded up and down for the girls in the front row. Sam commed Bumblebee and said "so much for him playing nice bee" "well it was a nice thought while it lasted sam" replied Bee. Colan spoke loudly drawing the attention of the whole room "we're going to do something a little different today people, as you all know we were starting here in our home solar system and moving outward through the infinite universe but just for today were going to take a look at the differences between stars". Colan wiped the board clean of everything written on it and made a small mark on the board no larger than the head of the chalk he was holding "here we have our sun, this tiny little speck right here in the huge field of black is the most powerful thing in our solar system, doesn't look much does it, on this scale earth is so small you can't even see it, but compared to the rest of the universe our sun is nothing but dust".

The whole room was silent "just think about that, all this is just dust compared to our sun and our sun is nothing but dust compared to the rest of the universe" Colan gestured round the room as he spoke. He then made more marks on the board each larger than the last "here we have larger stars, each bigger than the last, this star is pollux" said Colan as he pointed to a mark far larger than the one he had made for earth's sun "far larger than our own star but still tiny compared to those out there". Colan moved on and made a large circle "here we have rigel larger still, so large that our sun is already nothing more than a tiny speck but things don't stop there" Colan wiped the board clean then drew a small circle, this was followed by a far larger circle. Colan turned and faced the class as he pointed at the small circle "rigel viewed from further out and here dwarfing it beteigeuze, but that's not the end stars get even bigger, so big in fact that I cant even show you in this" he gestured at the board "but all of these stars started at some point in time as pure hydrogen gas floating in space" Colan trailed off for a moment as a distant look filled his face. He snapped him self back and then continued "now all that gas was just useless until the power of gravity took over, it caused the hydrogen to compress in on it's self, tighter and tighter, hotter and hotter, until a star burst forth from the reaction, but that is just the beginning" once more he wiped the board clean, the simple marks and circles were replaced by a cross section of a star.

"a star cut open, different layers substances and so on all held together by gravity, that huge force that binds everything to everything else it makes stars and destroys them, but from the death of one comes the release of another, new stars can be born and bound things set free by the beautiful act of death, though sometimes violent and destructive truly a wonder to witness" most of Colan's fan club were spellbound by his lesson. "it is from death that all this was formed, all the elements that make up this planed and every planet in the universe came from the death of stars else where, our sun it's self may even have gotten it's start in life from the death of another star" Colan looked across the silent room and smirked again "so today were going to talk about what happens between birth, death and rebirth in the life cycle of the stars, they are what make the universe and that which destroy it". Sam commed Bee and said "since when has this guy ever given a lecture like this, I mean he's actually teaching instead of flirting with every girl in the room" for a few seconds Sam only received silence form Bumblebee as he was as surprised Sam. Finally Bee commed back and said "yeh I just went over the last class and the ones you told me about and he has really made an improvement in his teaching style, but he's still an ass when it comes to everything else". Sam grinned and commed back "well you can't ask for two miracles in one day bee, at least he's finally doing a good job for a change".

The lesson lasted until around five minutes before eleven, Colan looked at the clock and said "all right everyone class is over for today, I want you all to head back and think on what you've learned here because the next time we meet I'm going to be asking questions this subject, now every one but mr witwicky is free until their next class" Colan grinned at Sam and Sam felt a strong feeling of dread fill him. The other students left their seats and the class room but Bumblebee remained seated as he waited for Colan to get to what ever business he had with Sam. Colan put some papers away in his case and said "you as well mr bombus" Bee got up as is if to leave but instead sat back down next to Sam and replied "when sam goes I go and not before". Colan looked at him and grimaced for a second, he looked Bumblebee's Avatar over then smirked again "very well, if that's what you want mr bombus, but just remember I gave you the option of leaving" there was something about the tone of Colans voice that got to Sam more than the words. Every time Colan spoke or or moved Sam was torn between running out of the room and ripping the guys head off in full-blown combat, it was very unsettling to the young Autobot to have these thoughts about a human.

The minute hand made it's way to twelve as the hour hand reached eleven, Colan watched the clock his smile creeping Sam out more and more with every passing second "the appointed hour, at long last" said Colan "mr witwicky, mr bombus please come down here I have something to tell you both in private". Both Sam and Bumblebee headed down towards Colan but as they reached the half way point the scanners on their alt forms registered a strong energon source heading towards them at high speed. For a brief second their attention was drawn away from the class room and to the outside world where a police cruiser was racing it's way across campus with little regard for anyone in it's path. Instantly Sam recognized that the car was the vehicle mode of Barricade and he was the source of the energon, something inside Sam started screaming that this was more than it seemed and that he should not loose his focus on the rest of his surroundings. In an instant the cruiser transformed into robot mode and the frightening face that had demanded information from he years ago was exposed for all the world to see. But things were different from the last time, this time Barricade would not be able to tower over him and toss him around like he was some kind of toy, this time Sam would be able to fight him head on along side Bumblebee and Barricade was not going to get away.

Almost a second after Barricade had transformed Bumblebee had started to transform into robot mode and now Sam was right behind him. At first everything was fine but as Sam finished transforming he found that receiving two sets of data, one from his Avatar and one from his robot form, was very confusing and hard to process both Sam's main form and his Avatar stumbled and had trouble keeping balance. In an instant Bumblebee commed him and transmitted data on how manage the two forms like this, it took Sam a few more seconds to get everything balanced and reset so that he could handle both forms in combat. But in that time Barricade did nothing, he kept out side of close weapons range and looked ready to run more than fight, once Sam was stable he commed Bee and said "thanks bee, why hasn't he attacked yet, what's he waiting for?" "I don't know Sam it's like he waiting for us to make the first move, that's not normal even for him" replied Bee. Both Sam and Bumblebee nodded at each other and activated their face armor and weapons systems as they advanced on Barricade, at that moment the Decepticon deployed his own weapons and rushed Bumblebee head on.

Back in the class room Both Avatars seemed frozen for a second, then Sam's Avatar said "we really have to go now professor we'll talk later" "you want to go help you autobot friends do you, well you can't and they cant help you either, not while Barricade is keeping them busy" Colan had a cool calm tone to his voice that made him sound even more dangerous than Barricade. "what did you just say?" asked Bumblebee's Avatar as he moved closer to Sam's "you heard me human, neither of you have any idea how glad I am that all this is almost over, I had to watch this colan of yours for days before I replaced him, do you have any idea how disgusting this form is, how imitating this thing made me want to offline my self, the only moment of joy I've had so far was the look on the face of this human" the Deception gestured to him self as he spoke "when I tore him apart when he was no longer needed and now because your here mr bombus I get to do it twice more and you get to watch witwicky" the final words spoken took an a shrill metallic tone as the infiltrator shed his human form. Skin split apart to reveal shiny cybertronian metal as the Colan disguise vanished the Decepticon returned to his full height of seven feet, his metal form became thin and skeletal while his face transformed to resemble that of Frenzy the small Decepticon that had attacked Sam along with Barricade.

The Decepticon leered at Bumblebee's Avatar "do you regret not running away now fleshling, is your mate worth your life, if you want I will spare you, all you have to do is tell your mate that you no longer love him and you are free to go" Hack pointed at Sam as he spoke. The twisted Decepticon wanted Sam to suffer as much as possible before he killed him, but little did he know that neither form before him wasn't human. Both Avatars were frozen to the spot, but it was not out of fear, their main forms were fighting to keep Barricade away from any people around campus. After seeing the Decepticon transform most people had run for cover but that did not stop Barricade from hunting them down where ever had taken refuge. It was taking every bit of skill that both Sam and Bee possessed to stop him from hurting one innocent bystander after another; as Barricade made a grab for a screaming girl Sam finally managed to tackle him to the ground and do some damage that slowed him down enough for Bumblebee to help corner him.

Like the wounded animal he was Barricade lashed out in a fury that caught Sam off guard, the large flail like weapon that the Decepticon favored in close combat caught Sam in the face armor and sent him reeling backward with a lot of force. In an instant Bumblebee responded with a flurry of shots at Barricades spark chamber but the Decepticon managed to dodge most of the blasts and made a move to attack Bee. Barricade managed to wrap the chain of his weapon around Bumblebee's leg and pulled the scout to the floor in a single move, before Bee could manage to regain his footing Barricade was on him ready to drive his fist into Bumblebee's spark chamber. The Decepticon pulled his fist back as far as he could to gain the maximum amount of force possible and for a moment Bumblebee thought that he was finished, then in a split second a white hot whip flew through the air and wrapped it's self around Barricades forearm. For what seemed like forever the Decepticon screamed as the the whip tore his arm apart, metal and energon flew through air almost in slow motion as Barricade lost his arm and is hold on Bumblebee. Bee watched as Barricade was dragged off him by the force of the attack, before the Decepticon could act there was a blur of movement and Sam finished the job by slicing Barricade in two right across the Decepticons spark chamber.

One last howl filled the air as Barricades optics flickered out and he fell to the ground as pieces of life less metal "not today decepticon, not ever" said Sam as he stood over the sparkless shell of the fallen Decepticon. Sam turned round and retracted his snake sword back into it's sword form, this too retracted as Sam held out his hand to Bee. Bumblebee grasped his lovers outstretched hand and Sam pulled the scout to his feet "are you ok bee?" asked Sam his voice full of worry "I'm fine sam just a few light dents and scratches here and there" Bumblebee placed one hand across Sam's face armor as he spoke "are you all-right, he caught you hard on the face?". Sam smiled beneath his face shield and pulled Bumblebee into a hug now that he knew his lover was safe "I'm fine bee, I only have the smallest of scratches here and there" answered Sam as he let go of Bee so that he could take care of the last Decepticon on campus.


	44. caution trap ahead

Please note that these characters belong to their original creators as do any songs used in this fiction, not me, this is just my take on what might happen enjoy and let me know what you think.

also i am still trying to fix any mistakes that i might have missed in past chapters (i.e spelling, grammar and so on)

Hack sneered at the window to Colan's former class room for a moment as he heard the final screams of Barricade "looks like that fool couldn't even manage to keep two autobots distracted and I was having so much fun" Hack let out a sigh "well at least I have time to finish my mission before your guardians get here, get ready to look into your future fleshling" cried Hack as he extracted a large axe weapon from a section of armour from his back. Hack took aim at Bumblebee's Avatar ready to split him in two with one movement "enjoy the show because your next witwicky" said Hack with an almost psychopathic tone ringing in his voice. The Decepticon swung is weapon in one quick movement, it moved so fast that it was almost splitting the air as it went. Hack was savouring every nano second as the axe drew closer to his target "stupid creature, he's not even trying to run away from me, so much the better, at least I can get another look at how these things are built before I remove the other one's main processor" thought hack as the axe closed the last few inches to what he thought was a human head.

Only an instant remained before the axe would make make contact and Hack was expecting the same spray of blood that he had seen when he took the human Colan apart. But his anticipation was replaced not by joy but by shock as the axe slid through Bumblebee's Avatar like he was made of thin air. Hack screamed as the weapon continued to pass through the Avatars body and embedded it's self in the floor between the Blond Avatar's feet. For Hack the world was moving in slow motion as his hold on the axe slipped away, "how did this happen, I have never mistaken a target before, never, this thing is an avatar, I should have seen it straight away but my scanners showed it as human" thought Hack. The Decepticon started running scenario after scenario through his processor hoping to discover how he had missed something like this, when had the Autobots managed to make Avatar's this perfect, this flawless, there was no scanner that he knew of with ability to tell the difference between this and a real human. Hack froze as something dawned on him "if the autobots can make avatars that scan as human then that means that they could be hiding anywhere, not just in vehicle mode but in this form as well I could have been surrounded by them while their main forms were hidden from view and I still could be" the thought raced through his mind then everything stopped.

Sam's Avatar watched as a blast of energy passed through the window then destroyed the Decepticons head, the metal form reeled backwards decapitated and flailing around. For a few seconds the headless body twisted and lashed out as a few last commends were executed then it finally fell to the floor in a crumpled heap energon leaking out and forming a large pool that quickly started to evaporate into a fine mist. Sam traced the blast back to a hole in the window where just beyond Bumblebee stood his main cannon deployed and still cooling in the late morning air. "nice shot bee" said Sam as he turned to face Bee's Avatar "thanks sam" replied Bee as he checked his Avatar form over for any damage, lucky he had managed to drop the cohesion of his Avatar form a second before that axe connected with it and that had saved him from experiencing any pain from the blow. Sam looked around the room as he heard shouts coming from the corridor beyond the doors "we should go bee, let's have our avatars rejoin our main bodies and get out of here right now" said Sam as he ran for the now broken window. Bee's Avatar followed close behind him and asked "don't you think we should explain all this sam?" Sam paused for a second and replied "no we have to go I have this feeling that we're not out of danger yet, not any of us". Again Bumblebee was confused and said "there are only the two of us here sam" "but my mom and dad are in trouble too, I can just feel it, the decepticons are going to try and use them to get to me again I just know it we have to get there first, I wont have them hurt again, not because of me" said Sam with a determination that Bumblebee had only ever heard from Optimus.

Sam's Autobot hand reached through the window further destroying it and his Avatar became a mass of dancing lights as it rejoined his main form, Bumblebee followed Sam's lead and did the same a few seconds later. Both Autobots transformed and quickly raced away from the campus as fast as they could go. The door to the now empty class room opened and Leo burst in looking for Sam and Bee, he was greeted by an empty room, a smashed window and the lifeless corps of a Decepticon "what the hell is going on here!" Leo exclaimed to the empty room. But no answer came, only the sound of two very powerful engines filled the still air.

Both Sam and Bee were soon far away from campus and their speed was not dropping, Sam opened his com system and tried to call his parents but all he got was a message saying "the person you are trying to reach is not in an area covered by this network please try again later". Desperate to contact his family Sam tried to call Mikaela's cell phone but he received the same message, thinking quickly he tried the shop phone but received another message saying "all lines in this area are currently down due to a fault please try again later". This was no accident, Sam knew that this had to be the work of the Decepticons, they had cut him off from his parents and home town so that he would have to go there to find them. Sam commed Bumblebee and said "I can't reach home bee, all the lines are down in and out of tranquility, this has to be a trap for us" Bee quickly replied "there's no doubt about that in my mind either sam, our next move should be to attack it in a way they aren't expecting".

"in that case we're going to need some help, if we can get optimus and the others here then we may be able to catch the cons off guard" commed Sam "good idea" replied Bee". Sam accessed his com settings and contacted Optimus "optimus, I need your help the decepticons tried to attack me and bumblebee at college and now I think they're going after my parents so they can get to me again" the com was silent for a second, then Optimus said "I'll contact ironhide, ratchet and sideswipe with a little luck we can be there in a few hours, don't put your self at risk sam wait for backup". Sam heard the words but some how they didn't fully sink in, he knew that Optimus and the others were on their way but for some strange reason he also knew that it would be to late to help his parents. "thanks optimus, but I have the feeling that the decepticons aren't going to wait for you to get there are their any military units in the area that we can count on" asked Sam as he increased his speed even more "there are no units close by that are trained to handle this sort of thing, why do you feel that the decepticons will attack before we get there?" asked a very concerned Optimus.

Why was Sam so sure, he didn't know how he knew he just did, it was like the time he gathered up the dust that formed the matrix, he just knew with all his being that he was right. "I wish I could explain it optimus but I cant, it's like there's something inside me telling me what's going to happen and I just cant explain it no matter how hard I try, I wish I could say it was fear or paranoia but it's deeper than that, I just know that I have to get my parents out of there before the decepticons take them away again" Optimus heard a tone of command in Sam's voice that he had only heard his brothers use in the past. Sam was certain about all this and he would do what ever he felt was necessary to keep his parents safe, Optimus knew this simply by that tone and there was know way he could convince Sam otherwise. "all right sam if your sure about this then I will try and get what forces I can to tranquillity in time for your arrival but please be careful both of you" commed Optimus as he contacted Lennox. Sam increased his speed even more and now he was racing past other cars at close to two hundred miles an hour, Bumblebee was only just keeping up with Sam's ever increasing speed as the two Autobots blew past a tanker truck.

"sam you have to remember that there are other car's on this road, there is a limit as to how fast you can go with out hurting anyone" commed Bumblebee "I know bee but I cant let them get hurt because of me, not again" replied Sam. Bee pulled closer to Sam and commed "you won't be able to help anyone if you get your self scrapped before you get there" Sam didn't want to admit it but Bee was right, he would do no one any good if he was lying in pieces all over the highway because of an accident. Sam reluctantly dropped his speed well below two hundred and started scanning for other vehicles especially police units that would try to pull him and Bee over for travelling well past the speed limit. Sam's scanners soon picked up police units closing on their position "bee we have cop's incoming" commed Sam "I see them, we cant stop and explain right now so I think we need to ask simmons for some help" replied Bumblebee. "not him" thought Sam, hearing only silence over the com Bee said "I'll call him sam you don't have to deal with him right now".

Simmons was sitting in a nice air-conditioned office far away from the out side world, he had at last dealt with all the field work he had been assigned and was now enjoying a nice quite break. He hummed to him self as he filled in a few simple forms and did some easy tasks on his computer, this was what he had wanted for so long, no bullets flying at him, no alien robots ruining his day, no fate of the world consequences riding on his every decision, just peace and quite. Not even a ringing phone could ruin his good mood "hello" he said cheerfully as he answered it, then everything he had been enjoying was shattered when he heard the voice on the other end of the line. "ben, how nice to hear from you, please tell me that this is just a social call" Simmons gritted his teeth as he prayed for a yes answer, but one didn't come. His face fell as Bumblebee explained the situation "just hold on a second, ok so two decepticons attacked you both while you were at college and your "autobot guardians" dealt with them and saved you both" Simmons paused as Bee confirmed his last statement.

A few silent seconds passed as Simmons took all this in "ok so you want me to smooth thing over with the college and clean up the mess is that it, just two dead decepticons and some property damage" Simmons was silent again for a few seconds as Bumblebee added more information. Simmons let out a sight and said "two dead decepticons, property damage and a dead professor to clean up, I think I have the forms for all that somewhere here, what do you mean that's not all, what else is there?". Once again Simmons fell silent as Bumblebee told him the rest, all the colour drained from Simmons face for a second as he said "your currently traveling way beyond the speed limit and you need me to keep the cops, highway patrol and anyone else who might try and stop you out of your way so you can get to tranquility quickly, sam thinks his parents are in danger, why does he think his parents are in danger?". Simmons pulled back from the phone for a second as he received a sharp verbal response "ok, ok, he just knows like before and he can't explain it" Simmons trailed off as his attention was distracted by a flashing mess on his computer screen. The message was about the attack on the college and some details on what had happened.

Simmons quickly scanned the text then said "so our "new autobot" took out barricade, nice work there, right I'll try and smooth things over with who ever is on your tail, I'll tell them that your on some kind of official business that's time critical and highly classified, I may even be able to get them to clear a few roads for you, as for the college I should be able to clean up the mess there but I can't promise anything regarding the dean, she was not happy about letting sam back in the last time and now that there are two dead alien robots on her campus I don't think any amount of sweet talk is going to help change her mind". Simmons started accessing different information on his computer looking for the right contact numbers and the names of people who could resolve the current problems. "ok just leave this with me, I'll get things sorted here and "the four of you" be careful tell Bumblebee and his friend not to destroy any more property if they can, good luck" Simmons hung up the phone for a second the once the line was free he started contacting every police department between the college campus and tranquility.

As the two young Autobots raced home the high powered camera on the satellite that had been hijacked by Soundwave focused in on their movements, "soundwave to meagtron, infiltrator has failed to kill target, both infiltrator and barricade have been destroyed by autobot guards, present location of witwicky boy is unknown, information suggests that he is most likely in transit with his guardians to tranquility, but data can not be confirmed at this time, please advise". The com message flew across the solar system and was quickly responded to "megatron to soundwave, continue with the plan as ordered, the boy will go to his family, they are his weakness, order ground units to wait for the arrival of the autobots the boy will not be far behind and tell them they are to kill the boy and his family or offline themselves trying".


	45. access denied

Please note that these characters belong to their original creators as do any songs used in this fiction, not me, this is just my take on what might happen enjoy and let me know what you think.

also i am still trying to fix any mistakes that i might have missed in past chapters (i.e spelling, grammar and so on)

With every minute that passed Sam started to feel more helpless, his mind was imagining more and more terrible things waiting for him at the end of his journey. As each mile passed a new horror crept over him, images of his home torn to pieces and the bodies of his parents lying amongst the rubble were the most common among his fears. But even these were starting to pale as darker horrors replaced them, the image of his whole home town in flames seemed to blot out everything for a moment as it filled his thoughts. "what if that's waiting for me when I get there?" thought Sam "what if it's so bad I never even find any bodies?" this train of thought was making things worse for Sam, it got so bad that he started paying less and less attention to the road he was on. It was only when Bumblebee commed him with a very loud warning that Sam realised he was about to leave the highway all together. The air was filled with the sound of screeching tyres as Sam swerved away from a tree that was growing on the edge of the road, "thanks bee" commed Sam as he started paying more attention to where he was rather than his own thoughts. Bumblebee scanned Sam carefully before he commed "you need to focus sam, I know it's easy to get lost imagining all the things that can go wrong but you need to keep your head in the game" there was a strict tone in Bumblebee's voice for a moment but it softened as he continued "we'll save them sam, the decepticons won't make a move to harm you mom and dad until they know they have you in their sights and by that time it'll be too late for the decepticons to realise that your not some easy target".

Bumblebee was right, the Decepticons needed to keep his parents alive as bait to lure him in and that meant that they would at least be safe from dying until he got there. Using this as something to focus on Sam commed Bee and said "your right bee, I'm the target, their the bait, the decepticons won't make a move until I get there, thanks" "no matter what sam I'm here for you, even if it means giving you a kick up the aft form time to time" replied Bumblebee. Now that Bee had leveled him out a little Sam was able to get his mind back where it should be, planning how he would deal with the Decepticons when he got there. Sam tried to picture what they would do, in Egypt the Decepticons had set a trap with his parents being held inside a Decepticon until the right moment but here capturing his parents out in the open would be bound to draw attention from everyone around them and that didn't feel right. No, the Decepticons would be waiting close to his house, they would watch him arrive and wait until he was far enough from what they would think were his Autobot protectors before they struck. Sam could almost see the moment of attack, it would be just as he got through his front door, shots would be fired at his and Bumblebee's alt forms drawing them off, then when enough distance had been gained another Decepticon would come to finish what they thought was his real body.

Giving more attention to the road ahead meant that it took Sam longer to work out how he would stop this. Finally he struck on the idea of not heading into the house, in fact he would not use his Avatar at all, both he and Bumblebee would pull up out side and warn his parents, with any luck this would draw out any Decepticons who had orders to destroy Autobots and while he and Bumblebee were fighting those off the third would hopefully not make a move until it spotted the human Sam heading towards the house. It would be hard to do but he couldn't let the Decepticons catch sight of a human version of him self at all, if they did then they would spring the trap they had waiting for him. Still there was the hope that Optimus and the others would be able to make it there in time to meet up with him, if that happened then the Decepticons would be easily out numbered and with any luck they would show their true nature and run for the hills before any fighting broke out.

Miles away Optimus was rallying what forces he could muster on such short notice, "ironhide the security teams know what to do while your away we have to get moving now, if sam's correct then the decepticons are in are already in a position that threatens the safety of his parents as well as the general public" said Optimus as he tried to get the weapons specialist moving. Ironhide let out a large snort of steam as he looked over the security arrangements again, "I don't like this prime, the decepticons may try and attack the city while we're gone" said Ironhide as he made more checks of the security system. "if they come I believe that our allies will be able to hold the defenses until we get back, they at least have a chance of fighting off any incoming force, but the people of tranquility have no chance if we don't get moving" said Optimus as he headed over to the transport plane. Ironhide made one last check and left the security station in the hands of the humans who had been assigned there.

"Major, Major Lennox" cried a voice from across the loading bay, the man in question turned around and saw that a young private was running towards him. When the private came to a stop he said "sir the last of the supplies and weapons are being loaded as we speak, there is still no response from the pentagon about further troops and ratchet wants more medical supplies on board in case of casualties". Lennox thought for a moment then said "tell ratchet that we can get help from the local hospital if we need more supplies and that's my final word on this, we have little room as it is and with no more planes coming at this time he's got to make do with what he's got". The young private looked a little frightened at the order, "he wont bite your head off when you tell him, he may get bad tempered and cranky about it but he wont kill you over it" Lennox having reassured the young man that he was not going on a suicide mission sent the private back to Ratchet with his response.

Once the private was on his way Lennox headed over to Epps and said "we still have no word from the pentagon, I don't like it". Epps let out a short snort worthy of Ironhide and replied "it feels like we're being cut out of the loop on this one and I don't like it either, I trust our commanding officer but the guys above him I'm not so sure about" Epps sat down on a near by crate and made a fist with one hand that was cupped by the other. "what is?" asked Lennox "I heard a rumour that someone has been filling those guys heads with ideas that they can deal with future decepticon incursions on their own because the main focus of attacks from now on will be centered on autobot city and if it's true their going to stop us from doing our job and helping people" Epps looked angry as he spoke, even betrayed. Lennox hated to admit it even to him self, but Epps might be right and if that was the case then the lives of innocent people world wide would be placed in danger by the arrogance of a few misinformed commanders.

Lennox placed his hand on Epps shoulder and said "lets hope that your rumour is just that, the last thing we need is being cut off from the rest of our forces at times like this". Epps simply nodded as he got to his feet and started checking a few more of the weapons due to be loaded on the transport. Lennox looked at his friend and thought to him self "if your right epps then there may come a point where we have to decide who we stand by, the people we swore to serve or the brothers we earned in battle and if it comes down to that we both know who we'll chose". Lennox was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of Optimus Primes foot steps, "optimus we're almost ready here but I still have no news from the pentagon at this time, so for the moment it looks like we have to go with what we have here" Lennox said as he looked at his friend. "thank you will" said Optimus "your efforts on such notice are nothing short of incredible, with luck we can stop the decepticons before they harm anyone else". Ironhide arrived a few moments later and said "the security is as tight as we can make it while there are no autobots on base but I don't like leaving my security force on their own like this, many of them are still new at policing an area of this size and its a lot to ask of them". Lennox couldn't help but smile at the weapon specialist, though Ironhide was a fierce warrior on the outside he was still very caring and compassionate beneath his cannons and armor.

Lennox was just about to tell Ironhide that he had no need to worry about his team when a car came racing towards them at high speed. The noise of it's tires screeching as the car slowed down drew everybody's attention away from whatever they were doing so that it was all they could focus on. Once it had stopped the driver got out and opened a rear door for the car's only passenger. Theodore Galloway got out and straighten his suit and tie before he walked over to Lennox and Optimus, "major, this little outing has been canceled by order of the joint chiefs, you are to start unloading these planes at once and are to stand down any forces you have gathered".

"what the hell is this?" cried Lennox "we have decepticons in a defenseless town and your ordering us to hold back" "that's right" sneered Galloway. He handed Lennox a signed order and said "we have no evidence that there are decepticons in this country at this time let alone a small town with no military or strategic value what so ever". Optimus turned to face the man and said "we have information that we believe is accurate, the decepticons have already tried to attack sam witwicky, one of your own citizens and we believe that they will try to capture the boys parents in order to trap him again". Galloway gave Optimus a look of disgust before he replied "I am well aware of the attack on the campus, as is anyone who watches the news, it is the opinion of the joint chiefs that the attack was only carried out because of the autobot presence on the grounds, after all there is little the decepticons could want with a human teenager, even one who has fought them in the past". Galloway started grandstanding in an attempt to show his authority "we feel that no military force would take such action over one boy, he has no special connection to the government or the military, no classified information, in fact the only thing different about him is that he had two autobot guards assigned to him and believe me we still want to know where this new autobot came from". This human was trying even Optimus Primes patients but it was Ironhide who broke first as he said "what about revenge, the decepticons have always had a love of that epically megatron or do you think that he has forgiven sam for killing him or returning optimus to life".

As if against all possibility Galloway's face took on an even mire disgusted look as he snapped back at the weapons specialist "no logical military unit would risk attacking a major power over something as simple as revenge, besides only a human could feel anything that strongly, not some collection of lights and gears". Epps who had been watching the whole thing got to his feet ready to remove the Galloway problem there and then. Fortunately Optimus noticed him and signaled him to back down before Galloway noticed that the Sargent was ready to kill him. "mr galloway, our races share a common enemy and in the past our intel has always proved accurate, we feel that this occasion is no different and as before we wish to help protect the people of this world from the decepticon threat" as always Optimus was trying to keep the peace, even if he didn't like the human he was dealing with. This time Galloway used Optimus name as he addressed him "optimus", the name was spoken with a contempt that few had ever heard before, "unlike you we have an entire country to run and we have a limited amount of money with which to do it, this project of yours has cost a lot to our people and we can't spare the troops or resources to go on some wild robot chase with out solid confirmed, information, this is my last word on all this as of this moment you are all barred from using any military transport with out consent from the joint chiefs or my self".

Lennox had clenched his fists so hard that his hands were turning white "so what are we supposed to do about helping the people in tranquility?" he asked in a bark that was usually reserved for an enemy. Galloway sneered once more as he said "they're transformers aren't they, have them drive you there, this country has some very well constructed roads that they can use" and with that last snipe hurled Galloway turned his back and walked over to his car. Before getting in he snapped at the driver "take it slowly this time", once Galloway's door was closed the driver mouthed "what an ass".

"what do we do now prime, bee and sam may have survived the first attack but this is a full blown trap that their heading into" said Ironhide as Galloway's car drove off. "we don't do anything until I get in contact with the joint chiefs and get this straightened out, if galloway keeps pulling strings like this then we'll be in a full scale war before anyone realizes it" said Lennox as he stormed off towards the com centre.

I just have to say that I really had to fight the urge to let Epps deal with the Galloway problem, but the plot must go on and he is still a part of it


	46. brothers in arms

Please note that these characters belong to their original creators as do any songs used in this fiction, not me, this is just my take on what might happen enjoy and let me know what you think.

also i am still trying to fix any mistakes that i might have missed in past chapters (i.e spelling, grammar and so on)

The miles passed far more slowly than Sam wanted them to, it seemed as if the world was adding distance between him and his detestation just for the fun of it. At least Simmons had done a good job of keeping any kind of law enforcement of his and Bumblebee's back as they raced across the country. Sam scanned the road ahead and found that the rout had been mostly cleared of traffic, "wow, simmons really did a good job with the local cops" thought Sam as he passed a police car that was sitting by the side of the road. Both he and Bumblebee watched as it grew more and more distant behind them "he didn't even start his engine" commed Bumblebee "I hate to say it but we owe simmons a big thank you after all this is finished" replied Sam. Soon they were passing the half way point between the college campus and tranquillity and Sam started counting down the miles that remained between him and his home town.

Back in Autobot city one human voice could be hared above all others, Epps was taking out his frustration on a punching bag hung in the gym as he cursed Galloway's name in way's that no human had ever done before. With each the punch Sargent thought of how Galloway had slithered his way into the places of power, how he had poisoned the minds of the people around him, how he had whispered half truths and full blown lies to good people. Epps hated to think that such a man had gained a strong standing among people he had respected since he joined the military, people who regularly made decisions about the lives of his fellow soldiers, people who were now taking advice from a man who was only out for him self. It made Epps burn up inside, he was a proud man who had fought along side others he considered closer than family because he believed in his country and in the people who represented it. But now he was having doubts about the people that he had taken an oath to serve, if they could be so easily swayed by men like Galloway then had he really been serving the interest of his country or men who would sell out the very people he had sworn to protect for their own interests. This thought cause Epps to hit the punching bag with such force that it knocked it clean off it's hook.

For a moment the Sargent stood there breathing heavily, not form execution but from holding back his growing anger. A reflection caught his attention through the window, Ironhide was pacing back and forth as he waited for Lennox to return from the com center. The look of worry that covered the weapon specialist face told more than an hours worth of conversation could have, like everyone there he knew what was at stake and how delaying was placing the lives of others in danger. As Epps watched his friend, no brother, he realized that he was growing less and less trusting of the people who commanded him and his fellow soldiers. The Autobots had come to this world looking for the source of life for their people and when it had been destroyed they chose to remain and help protect the people of this world from the danger of the Decepticons. Not because they were ordered to by some government but because they knew it was the right thing to do. They had come to respect the human race and treat them as equals even when some of the people on this world didn't deserve such respect. For Epps it was clear that they were brothers to him just like the rest of his unit was, all of them had gone into battle and faced death together that was something very important to Epps.

The Sargent had leaned that someone's true charter was only revealed when they were forced to make the hard choices in life and choosing to fight and save the people fighting next to you when the whole world goes to hell was one of the hardest he had ever seen. But it was something the Autobots had never shied away from the moment they had meet them, they had not only fought along side his unit they had put them selves in harms way to protect his unit from the worst of the incoming fire, even to the point where the Autobots had been seriously hurt and had been dragged away from the fighting by Ratchet.

They had earned his respect and he theirs, the bond between them had been forged in battle and now it looked far stronger than the oath he had taken to follow the orders of faceless commanding officers who were far from the fighting and dying, far form the screaming of people he knew and trusted with is life, people who had shed blood and precious metals for the safety of the countless innocents. Even though these thoughts went against everything he had been taught over his years of service Epps found him self becoming more and more settled with them, the only things that really mattered in all this were the family that he had forged in battle and his sworn duty to protect the people of the united states and now the world. As Epps watched Ironhide wear a hole in the ground on which he was pacing the Sargent made the decision that his first loyalty should always be to his brothers both human and Autobot, even if that meant disobeying a direct order for the president him self.

The door to the com room flew open as Lennox stormed out, the orders handed to him by Galloway were being crushed in his hand like they were the man's throat. It had taken him more than an hour to reach anyone and then even longer to plead his case to them, unfortunately the Major had only managed to sway the opinion of a few people the rest remained firmly convinced that Galloway was right and that they should not waist resources on this information. The lives of millions rested in the hands of these men and they were being lead around like sheep by Galloway and his views. Lennox tried to calm him self as he approached Optimus Prime, he wanted to be level headed when he broke the news not full of rage at his superiors. As Lennox drew closer to the Autobot leader his face gave Optimus the answer before he had a chance to speak "they said no they believe galloway's assessment of the situation and have ordered you not to leave this base" said Optimus. Lennox just nodded at the Autobot leader as he spoke "I'm sorry optimus, you deserve better than this, you put your lives on the line every time the decepticons show up, you given us perfect intel in the past, but galloway has everyone convinced that the decepticons wont make an attack unless it's against the autobots directly" Lennox voice showed his inner anger at the way the government was treating the Autobots.

"do not be angry will" said Optimus "you race is still so very young, many need time to grow and understand" "but that won't happen with people like galloway leading them down the wrong path for their own ends will it" said Lennox anger rising in his voice once again. Optimus crouched down so that he could speak to the Major face to face "they have the right to choose will even if it's the wrong choice, if we deny them that then we are no better than the decepticons or galloway". Lennox hated that Optimus was always so forgiving towards people who wouldn't do the same in his situation, at least once he wanted the leader of the Autobots to loose his temper and yell about how stupid those people were being, at least then he could have joined in and let off some steam. "well you'd better inform bumblebee and sam about all this, with any luck we can get there before anything bad happens, I just hope that after all this someone finally starts to realize that galloway is only out for his own interests and gets rid of him before he causes any more trouble" said Lennox as he headed over to one of the waiting planes.

Optimus got to his feet and watch Lennox start barking orders about unloading the plane, "give your species time will, your race is so young yet there are people like you already among it's number, with time your whole race may find this strength of charter and move past their differences" though Optimus. Now the time had come to break the news to Sam, he knew that the young Autobot would not wait for them to drive to tranquility and would probably try deal with the Decepticons even though he knew it was a trap. Optimus activated his com system and contacted Sam "sam I have some bad news for you, the government has suspended our access to use of air craft for the moment as well as further troops, they believe there is no threat at this time and do not want to waist the resources with out further information from their own sources". There was a deathly silence that unnerved even Optimus, then as if out of nowhere Sam's voice spoke clearly back across the com "thanks for letting me know optimus, you guys should stay where you are for the moment, we're almost to tranquillity now and you'd just be wasting your time trying to get here, just see if you can get a transport ready to pick us up when this is over, I want to get my family and friends somewhere safe when were done and optimus, when everybody's safe remind me to have a word with the president about why the military allowed the lives of his citizens to be put at risk on the advice of one man".

Once more Optimus heard the same determined tone in Sam's voice, it seemed that with every new challenge the young Autobot was sounding more and more like a Prime. "all right sam I'll do what I can at this end about arranging transport for you all and I'm sure that when this is over the president will want to talk to you about what's happened" commed Optimus. Sam responded quickly this time and said "I'll com you when this is over optimus, tell everyone there thanks for all they've done" and Sam closed the com link. Optimus brought a hand to his worried brow and said "good luck sam, I pray to primus that you don't need it".

The moment Sam closed the com link to Optimus he opened a new one to Bumblebee "we're all there is bee, the government has decided that they wont send help because they don't think the threat is real". Bee replied "we should be able to manage if we can control the tempo of the fight from the beginning, just remember that the decepticons are expecting us and most likely have a few surprises set up". Bee was right, they would both have to bring their "A game" if they wanted to survive this. As the exit to tranquility approached both Autobots activated their scanners searching for their opponents, almost instantly they found four energon signatures in the local area. Three were close to the Witwicky home while one was in transit to tranquility and had many miles to cover before it could cause any damage. The one signal that was moving seemed to be traveling in a strange pattern, some times it followed a road while other times it simply headed off rod through the worst country. It was only when the signal increased it's height that Sam realised it was in the air. "it looks like we have three decepticons on the ground and one in the air bee" commed Sam "yes I see it too, but it's strange I thought that the air unit would have been the first on the scene not the last" replied Bumblebee.

Sam tried to get a more detailed scan of the air born Decepticon but it's power readings were unusually low, so low in fact that he lost it for a second. Then it reappeared again having changed it's flight pattern completely "is this guy on some kind of search pattern or something?" asked Sam over the com "it's not like any I've ever seen sam" replied a confused Bumblebee. The Autobot scout had never seen any Decepticon fly like this, though it seemed to be heading in the general direction of tranquility the signal seemed to make random changes in direction for no reason at all. "we can't wait any longer bee we need to take care of the ground units before that one gets any closer" commed Sam "yeh we can deal with him once the others are out of the way" agreed Bumblebee. So both Autobots raced at full speed towards Sam's home and the Decepticon trap, ready for the fight of their lives.

High above Soundwave watched emotionless, the Decepticon commed the units in tranquility and said "autobots are entering target zone, still no confirmation of the human sam witwicky, units one and two are to draw off the autobots, unit three is to wait for the boy to approach his house, be warned there is a human air asset in the area, destroy it should it become involved in the fighting, all hail lord megatron", three com signals beamed back from the ground all saying the same thing "all hail lord megatron".


	47. the spy in space

Please note that these characters belong to their original creators as do any songs used in this fiction, not me, this is just my take on what might happen enjoy and let me know what you think.

also i am still trying to fix any mistakes that i might have missed in past chapters (i.e spelling, grammar and so on)

Now that they were in the town it's self Sam and Bumblebee dropped their speed in order to blend in a little more. As they drove through familiar streets they scanned looking for any surprises that might be waiting for them, Bumblebee had said that the Decepticons were expecting them so anything could be hidden in any shape or form. So far neither Autobot had detected anything different about the town, just the four energon signatures, three unmoving and one making the weirdest flight patterer in earth's history. With only a few miles to cover before he reached his house Sam tried once more to reach his parents, but still nothing worked no phone either line based or mobile would connect. Sam pulled over by a small store and commed Bumblebee "I still cant reach them bee, it looks like we're not going to get the chance to even them warn them before we get there". Bee pulled up in the next nearest space and commed back "then we'll have to warn them through our audio systems when we get close enough" "but the decepticons will get the message too bee we can't just.., oh I get it" commed Sam as he finally realised what Bumblebee was talking about. Sam quickly scanned any music files he could access as he pieced together different segments of songs and audio clips into a message that he hoped his parents would be able to understand, "after living with you for all this time I think they should get the message with out the decepticons understanding it in any way" commed Sam as he put the finishing touches to the message.

Bumblebee chuckled a little at this and commed "are you implying that I have an interesting way of speaking" "no I'm saying that you have a very interesting way of communicating when your vocal unit is on the fritz and only the people who are really close to you can understand it" replied Sam. A small moment of laughter was what Sam needed at the moment, it helped break the tension and made him relax just enough so he was less likely to choke when the pressure came. Before they attacked Sam wanted to get a look at his opponents, he knew that satellites based on earth technology could not give him anything other than a picture of the Decepticons but at least he would know what they looked like. Accessing the net Sam quickly found his way into the Pentagons main frame and from there into the satellite network, searching for any live feeds of tranquillity Sam soon found one satellite directly over head. "at last a little luck" thought Sam as he tried to access it's systems, everything looked fine until he hit a firewall that was defiantly not from earth. Instantly Sam recognized it as cybertroain and he made a connection to Bumblebee so that the scout could access what he was seeing. "I'm right aren't I bee, this satellite is under decepticon control" said Sam through the link "there is no doubt about it sam, we should try and break the connection if we can so the decepticons no longer have eyes on us" replied Bee.

Sam attacked the firewall with everything he had learned from Bumblebee's training sessions on hacking computers, at first it resisted like nothing either of them had seen and even Bumblebee was forced to admit that it was the work of a skilled communications bot. Since a direct approach hadn't worked they tried a different tactic and as Sam hit the defence program head on Bee looked for any weakness that would let him slip through. It was only when Sam tried a different series of algorithms that Bumblebee saw an opening, the defence program had to alter it's self to counter Sam's attack and that gave Bee a way in. Though it only took a nano second to adapt to Sam's attack that was all the time Bumblebee needed to break through and disable the firewall, now that they had some access to the control system of the satellite both Sam and Bee could see what was going on. For Sam it was a little unnerving to know that his actions were being watched by a Decepticon some where and even more so when he got a look at the image currently being captured by the satellites camera. Both he and Bumblebee were currently being tracked by this very satellite and it's Decepticon controller, quickly Sam tried to trace the out going signal as looked for the Decepticon who was watching them. But his efforts were pointless, the trace showed that there was no signal being transmitted to any Decepticon at that time "where is this guy" thought Sam.

As Sam searched for the Decepticon in control of the satellite Bumblebee tried to access the log of it's activates and movements so that he could figure out just how much the Decepticons knew about his and especially Sam's movements. This information was protected in other ways so Bee could only gain access to small parts of it, but from these small parts he was able to figure out that Sam's secret was still safe. As more data became unlocked the record of an access alarm was shown in the logs, form the date in the file Bumblebee was able to tell that this happened right before the break in at N.E.S.T H.Q and that the satellite had been under constant Decepticon control since then. All of Sam's attempts at finding any trace of a signal between the satellite and the Decepticon that controlled it came up with the same result, there had never been a signal from this satellite to a Decepticon. "aarrgh, how can you hack into a satellite with out using any kind of signal?" commed Sam, fortunately Bumblebee had an answer for him "because the decepticon is linked directly to the satellite up in orbit, I found the record of a hatch alarm in the data that I've been able to unlock" commed Bee. Sam quickly realised what this meant, "that means that he's on the satellite right at this moment, quick where's the self destruct on this thing?" asked Sam "at a guess I'd say that if this satellite ever had one then it's been removed by who ever has control of it" answered Bee.

Sam quickly went over what he knew about satellite and how they worked, "I can't destroy it from here, it won't self destruct, but it can move, it has thrusters so it can alter it's orbit and that means I can take it out of the picture with the right commands" thought Sam. "bee I have an idea" commed Sam "we can't destroy it from here, but we can crash it from here, I need you to keep this guy busy while I access the thruster controls and send this thing into the atmosphere". Bumblebee quickly started accessing more and more restricted systems in hopes of drawing the full attention of whoever was interfaced with the satellites systems. Soundwave had been keeping watch of the Autobots as they drove into tranquility, both had pulled over a few miles from the Witwicky house, they had stopped moving and that meant that they might know something was waiting for them. Just as Soundwave was about to contact the three Decepticons who were waiting in ambush he detected some one trying to access the satellite he was in control of. The first few attempts failed but then who ever it was managed to break through the defences he had put there, for a few seconds all the intruders did was to access the camera feed and look over a few systems like the transmission log. Soundwave regarded these as low priority so he just watched what was happening, he wanted to know who had broken past his firewall and for that he needed them to stay connected long enough for a trace to work.

The Decepticon watched as the satellites systems were probed, his defences around the logs were holding for the most part and only bit's of information had been accessed. Believing that whoever had accessed the satellite systems was occupied enough not to notice him tracking their signal Soundwave started looking for the source of the hack. He had made it as far as a data exchange just outside Washington when his connection to the satellites systems came under assault, forced to stop his trace Soundwave quickly started countering this intruder's attempts at gaining full control of the satellites main systems. Soundwave was having a hard time at keeping whoever this was out of the main operating system, time and again he drove off an attack only to have a new one start a nano second later. Who ever this was had no intention of making this easy for him, of all the Autobots on earth he only knew of one scout equipped with the ability to access systems like this. "so the target thinks that he can keep me from watching his every move, he will have little luck at gaining control after I disengage the communication systems on this satellite" thought Soundwave. But before he could make another move the thrusters started firing on their own, quickly the Decepticon tried to access the controls but found them locked with an unknown form of Autobot encryption. In a nano second Soundwave looked over the actions of the intruders and then he realized that he had been fooled, one had kept him busy by making bigger and bigger attempts at gaining control of the systems and when he was fully distracted another had broken into the guidance controls and set the satellite to crash into the atmosphere somewhere above the Atlantic ocean.

As he disengaged him self from the out of control satellite Soundwave let out a curse in cybertronian at being tricked like that, but this attack was something he hadn't expected ever. As he went over the last of the data that he had managed to recover from the satellites systems Soundwave found that the hack had been performed by two intelligence bots equipped with the best hacking programs and training he had ever encountered. As far as he knew there was only one Autobot on earth equipped with that ability, which meant that this new Autobot who was by the scouts side was probably the one that had been helping the scout during the hack. This would cause a problem for the units in tranquility, Soundwave had arranged the attack expecting only one scout and one fighter as was usual in any type of known defence strategy. With two Autobot scout's on the ground there was a greater chance of detection for the Decepticon who had orders to lay in wait for the human target and that meant the plan was now far from flawless. Quickly Soundwave commed the three Decepticons on the ground "autobots have interrupted visual surveillance, plan to keep them distracted is no longer viable, when they approach the target building engage them as before, unit three is to wait for an opening and attack the autobots when they are vulnerable, all units are to lower power output, the autobots will come to the target building on their own now".

Sam watched as the tracking system he had accessed showed the satellite falling into earth's atmosphere and burning up "well that takes care of the decepticon eye in the sky bee" commed Sam. But their celebration was short lived as three of the energon signals they were tracking seemed to vanish from their scanners completely. "their on to us" commed Bumblebee as he started scanning different frequencies, "well I don't know why their bothering to hide their energon output like this we already know their here waiting for us?" asked Sam as he joined the Bee in scanning different frequencies. "their hoping to keep us off guard until they attack" answered Bumblebee as he shifted into a new scanning frequency "then why hasn't the forth one done the same?" asked Sam as the air born signal continued it's strange flight pattern. That was a good question, the air born signal was carrying on like nothing had happened at all in fact it was just traveling along in the same way he had been doing since they detected him. Given that this was the only target that Bumblebee could still get a solid lock on he directed all his scanners toward it and tried every trick he knew gather more information about the incoming bot. Try as he might there was no way he could get much more detail about it, it's power out put was still to low and Bumblebee thought that the Decepticon must be crazy to try and fly like this as at times it looked like there wasn't enough power to keep the bot in the air.

Bee analysed the few reading he could and came to the conclusion that this bot was trying to run some sort of stealth routine, "I think our last target thinks that we can't detect him and that's why he's not changed anything, the others were probably bait to draw us in and he was meant to attack when we were distracted" explained Bumblebee over the com. That made sense to Sam, if they were planning a sneak attack on what they though was a human then the air was a perfect place to do it from as there was no Autobot able to catch a flying Decepticon. "well this guy made the trip for nothing then didn't he" commed Sam "because he's not going to see any trace of sam witwicky anywhere" "that's true but it doesn't mean that he won't try and join the fighting with the others when the time comes" replied Bumblebee. Sam started his engine and pulled back into the road as he commed "well they went to all this trouble for us it would be a shame if the guests of honor were late", "yeh they even put on an air show for us" commed Bee as he started his engine.


	48. three on three

Please note that these characters belong to their original creators as do any songs used in this fiction, not me, this is just my take on what might happen enjoy and let me know what you think.

also i am still trying to fix any mistakes that i might have missed in past chapters (i.e spelling, grammar and so on)

In a matter of minutes both Autobots had made it to Sam's street, the moment they arrived their scanners went into the most powerful search mode they had. Both paused at the end of the street looking over the innocent looking cars there, a quick visual check revealed no new cars or machines close by. "it looks like they replaced some of the cars that are normally parked here" commed Sam "I guess their smart enough to realise that we'd notice strange cars parked here, we must be dealing with megatron's top minds on this one, after all they though ahead instead of just smashing their way through the town" replied Bee. Sam knew that Bumblebee was trying to lighten the mood for him because of what was coming next "yeh they may actually speak words other than enemy and smash" commed Sam. Sam looked over the cars that were still on the street, he tried to remember which ones should still be there at that time of day and if the ones that belonged looked normal. There were just to many possible suspects to choose from, at a guess Sam though that there might be one Decepticon at each end of the street waiting to cut off any escape and one more skulking about somewhere ready to pounce when the time was right. His scanners turned to the sky for a moment as he thought about the other energon signal that the believed was a Decepticon, what was his role, back up for the others, a birds eye view of the action, a camera bot making some kind of sick home movie for Megatron to watch over and over again when this was over, no that would be two weird even for Megatron.

So what was he, what ever he was he was getting closer by the second and the window they had where there would be just three opponents to deal with at once was shrinking fast. "ok bee we need to let mom and dad know what's going on are you ready" commed Sam "ready here sam, you want to go first or shall I" Bee commed back. "I'll go first" commed Sam as he slowly rolled down the street, the windows on his Veyron form lowered them selves and Sam set his audio system to max as he loaded the the message he had created into it. For a second there was silence then spliced pieces of blasted out across the air "danger,danger" came first then "it's better to be safe than sorry" followed by "a new life is waiting, but dangers no stranger here, no words describe a mothers tears" and finally "how the hell we wind up like this and why weren't we able to see the signs we missed". If nothing else it was loud enough to get the attention of the neighbors for three streets over, as Sam desperately hoped that his message had not been missed there was movement from inside the Witwicky home.

Ron had been trying to take a late afternoon nap in his favorite chair, he was pleased with him self having at last restored his precious lawn to it's former glory. Everything was perfect, there were no chores that needed doing, no kids in the house or garage and he thought that after he'd gotten his energy back he might remind his wife where Sam had inherited his sex drive from. But just as he drifted away from the waking world a loud noise almost blew the windows in, "what the hell" cried Ron as he was jolted fully awake in an instant. He rushed to the nearest window that faced the street as Judy came running into the room "what is it?" she asked while partly covering her ears. It took a second for Ron to make sense of the noise but when he did he realized that what they were hearing was an all to familiar collection of sound clips from different songs. Ron quickly pieced the different bit's together but when he turned round to tell his wife he found that she was gone, a few seconds later Judy appeared with a brand new carbon-fiber baseball bat held tightly in her hands. "which one is it ron, please tell me that their both out there and their ok" said Judy with a mix of worry and anger in her voice, Ron was still a little stunned at how fast his wife had worked out the message and just stared at her his mouth hanging open. Seeing that her husband had stopped moving and thinking for the moment Judy pushed him to one side and looked out the window, she was relived at seeing both Sam and Bee slowly moving down the street. But her relief was short lived as she Sam flash his headlights then sweep them across the cars parked on their street, Judy quickly got what was going on and nodded to him as she backed away from the window.

Sam was relived when he saw his mom and even more so when she got he message that something was wrong, "my folks are ok bee, they know that some-thing's going on so now all we need to do is find and take out these decepticons" commed Sam as he continued to scan the street. Bumblebee quickly commed "we need a way to force them out into the open or at least tell them apart form the regular cars" "lets think this through, we know what differences there between normal cars and decepticons, we know that their made stronger than standard metals, I few could shoot them then we could tell easy after all they..." Sam's com message trailed off as an idea struck him head on. Bumblebee grew concerned for a moment that Sam might just start shooting wildly at any car close by "sam if we start shooting then they'll be able to pick us off in the confusion" commed a very worried Bee. Sam quickly charged energy ready for his attack and commed Bumblebee with the message "I only need one shot if I'm right bee", before Bee could respond Sam let off a massive e.m.p burst that shorted out almost everything around him. The technocarnage was an almost total massacre, cars, street lamps, power transformers were all wrecked, everything but the Decepticons, him self and Bumblebee had been affected by Sam's pulse. Now that as wisps of blue smoke drifted out of every earth based machine the Decepticons were easy to find, on this street only two cars sat untouched by the blast and they had to be the one's that the Decepticons had replaced.

In nano seconds Sam and Bee quickly transformed into robot mode, now that their cover was blown the Decepticons did the same as they started shooting at the Autobots. Just like the original plan they tried to split up their opponents in order to draw out the human target. The Decepticon Sam was fighting had originally taken the form of an old Pontiac firebird that had been the pride and joy of Sam's neighbour, Sam hated to think what had happened to the car as it had been lovingly stored and cared for by it's owner for many years. But now this Decepticon had replaced it and taken it's blood red colour for it's own, but Sam had little time to take in any more details as he was dodging in coming fire from said Decepticon while returning his own. Bumblebee was fighting a very strange fight on the other hand, the Decepticon he was locked in battle with had transformed from a grey Nissan Minivan. Why this bot had chosen such a form was beyond Bumblebee as his opponent was a total psychopath, the Decepticon had what looked like two chainsaw like weapons on the backs of each hand and swung them wildly as he charged at Bee. But this was not the disturbing part, the Decepticon laughed continuously, every time he attacked there was laughter, every time he missed laughter, every time Bee managed to land a hit laughter. Of all the bots Bumblebee had faced over the years this one was the most frighting.

Sam was fairing far better with his target as the bot remained silent while they thought, each attack against him was made with careful timing and precision. The Decepticon only attacked enough to keep Sam occupied but not enough to allow either of them to take real damage from the fighting, "he's trying to keep me busy until his friends get here" thought Sam. There was only one thing for it, Sam waited for the right moment and charged the Decepticon head on in an unexpected rush of anger and speed. The Decepticon was startled for a moment and that gave Sam all the time he needed, in one shot Sam managed to take out a knee joint which slowed his target down to almost a crawl. Now face with a full on fight the Decepticon held nothing back as he started shooting rapidly at Sam, the shots came thick and fast and Sam was dodging most of them by just inches at a time. Using what speed advantage he had Sam made a series of quick movements and finally ended in a roll like those in the movies, the moment he was out of the roll he managed to get a solid lock on the Decepticons head and fired both his P-guns at it. There was a flash, a familiar sound then an explosion of sparks as the Decepticons head exploded in a shower of metal that flew ten feet into the air.

Sam had taken out the Decepticon but it had come at a price as he now sported a fresh wound to his left arm, there was a deep gash where a shot had caught him in what would have been a human bicep. The wound cut towards the deep side and metal was torn away at strange angles, energon leaked from the wound like human blood and small sparks danced across it like fireflies on a hot summer evening. Sam clutched at it out of impulse and found that hurt just like human flesh as he held it, of all the things that surprised him since his transformation this one he felt the most. Autobots could feel pain in exactly the same way humans did it was only because they were built of stronger materials they could remain conscious longer and even live through things that would normally kill a human if they experienced it. Sam remembered what was at stake as he forced him self to his feet, this was no time for him to sit there wanting to curl up in a ball because of the pain. Bee needed him and so did his family, so Sam forced the pain to the back of his mind and ran to Bumblebee's side ready to help finish off the second Decepticon.

Through the entire war a fight had never gone like this, there was nothing Bumblebee could do to faze this Decepticon at all. The laughter that was echoing around him was getting to much to bare for the scout and the worst part was that the noise only increased with every blow he landed. As the psycho Decepticon made another lunge at him Bee' scanners detected the air born target rapidly approaching their position, "so the forth decepticon here has decided to join in" though Bumblebee. Quickly Bee backed away from his savage opponent so that he had a little more room to maneuver, the decepticon he was fighting just stood and looked at him while he moved. This was more unnerving than the laughter, for a moment the Decepticon hung his head like some form of doll then started stamping his foot on the floor rapidly. Taking advantage of this Bumblebee charged his main cannon to full power ready to take out his target in one shot, but in the second it took him to aim the Decepticon let out a wild howl and charged him screaming with delirious laughter. Bee fired but the charging Deception was to fast and the shot missed impacting the pavement just to the left of his target. The chainsaw weapons flashed in Bumblebee's face as he ducked the attack, but the crazed bot he was fighting leapt over him slicing his back armor hard. Bee cried out in pain as he fell to the ground hard and if possible the wild laughter increased with his cries of pain.

Bee rolled over ready to face the on coming Decepticon who by now was making another attack, but he had taken a second to long and he was now facing the onrushing bot who had a look in his eyes that froze Bumblebee right to the spark. In an instant it was over, sparks flew into the air as the twin saw weapons met solid metal and stopped moving. Sam was standing between Bumblebee and the oncoming Decepticon, his snake sword had blocked the chainsaw weapons in their tracks and now Sam was forcing the decepticon back with all the strength he had. Bumblebee scrambled to his feet his back plates burning with pain, he quickly rushed to Sam's side ready to put a shoot right between the Decepticons optics. Now that he was facing two opponents the Decepticon started lashing out wildly attacking everything around him, lampposts, cars, trees, nothing was safe form the insane fury. For a few seconds all Sam and Bee could do was defend them selves and try not to loose any limbs, but a frenzy is far from a coordinated attack and soon Sam spotted an opening. Quickly and with out thinking he rushed the Decepticon while blocking it's chainsaw weapons with his snake sword, Sam wanted to scream when his injured arm made contact with the Decepticons frame but he held it back as he knocked the bot flying.

As Bumblebee moved in to fire the finishing shot the sound of tires filled the air as what looked like tow truck rounded the corner and raced down the street, in an instant it transformed into the third Decepticon and the bot started swing a huge heavy mace weapon as it took aim at the injured Autobots. Bee managed to finish off the minivan Decepticon just in time to see the third one charging at them full speed, Bumblebee reached for Sam trying to pull him behind his own body in attempt to shield him from the incoming blow. The world seemed to slow down for a second as they watched the Decepticon draw closer then in a split second there was a loud bang and they saw the bots head explode in a shower of metal and energon. They both quickly tuned round and saw an Apache helicopter hovering just behind them, but before Sam could even think that Optimus or Will had some how managed to get them some support a familiar noise filled the air. They both watched as the helicopter transformed landing not fifteen feet away from them. For a moment Sam thought that they might have a fresh fight on their hands but then he caught sight of a faded red Autobot logo in the center of the bots chest. The aerial Autobot raised his right arm and saluted Sam saying "Apache, reporting for duty sir".


	49. prime ?

Please note that these characters belong to their original creators as do any songs used in this fiction, not me, this is just my take on what might happen enjoy and let me know what you think.

also i am still trying to fix any mistakes that i might have missed in past chapters (i.e spelling, grammar and so on)

Sam looked on silently at Apache who stood ready for orders. It took a moment for Sam to take everything in, including the appearance of Apache. This bot was built differently from any other he had ever met before, for one thing Apache had only a visor like object where twin optics normally sat and like Bumblebee he had nothing that was shaped like a mouth. As Sam started thinking again he realised that Apache had a face similar to that of a Cylon, but where the Cylon visor had a light that slid from one side to the other his was a constant blue light. As Sam moved past the face he noticed that Apache had a very slender frame compared to him self and Bumblebee, even more so when he thought about Ironhide and Optimus. This however was nothing compared to Apache's legs which looked barely strong enough to hold his body up. They were thin like those of a crane or a stork and as Sam looked at them he realised that Apache's legs transformed into his tail boom when he was in his alt mode. Sam gave Apache one last look over as he noticed the military grey colouring that cover the total of the bots Armour plating and the folded blades that spread out behind him like some kind of tattered cloak.

Sam moved closer to Apache and said "thanks for the help, I didn't know that there were any new autobots on earth at the moment", Apache looked at him and replied "that's sort of a long story sir, I came down in a place called england and was in stasis for a time in my alt mode so I'm not exactly sure how long I've been here, as it is I was stuck in my alt for for some time as my systems repaired, I'm still not back to full strength yet". That Explained some things like Apaches voice which had a British accent far different from that of Bumblebee's, for a second Sam tried to place it "a british cop from the movies or maybe a cab driver from over there" but Sam's musing was cut short as a new question came into his mind. "why do you call me sir?" asked Sam, Apache shifted and looked around for a second as if making sure they weren't going to be overheard "because your a prime sir and that's how I should address you, after all you are an autobot commander" said Apache not understanding the question. Sam was stunned into silence for a second and Apache said "with your permission sir, why did you ask me that,if you checking my memory I can assure you that it's functioning fine and you have nothing to worry about while I'm around, the worst problem I have at the moment is my com system". On hearing this Sam quickly snapped back to reality and replied "no that's not it, it's just I'm not a prime I'm just a regular autobot like you and bumblebee here", Apache simply shook his head and said "forgive me for speaking out of turn sir but I know a prime when I see one and your are most definitely a prime I don't see why you don't think so".

Things were getting complicated fast and Sam wasn't sure that this was the time or the place to go into the details of his origins. It was at that moment that things got really complicated as Sam's parents came running out of the house towards them yelling "sam are you ok?". When they got closer Sam turned to face them and replied on instinct saying "mom, dad I'm fine", Apache shifted and looked them confused for a moment before he returned to his former stance waiting for orders. "we need to get you guys out of here now before any more decepticons show up" said Sam as he quickly scanned the area looking for any more trouble. Bumblebee turned to Sam and said "there's a military base not to far from here with a landing strip large enough for a cargo plane that can carry us out of here" Sam nodded in response and said "ok then we'll get everyone there, but first we need to pick mikaela and miles, the decepticons might try to make an end run on them now that my parents are safe". Once more Apache shifted slightly confused by Sam's statement but he remained ready for any orders he might be given.

Sam looked over everyone and said "bee you take my mom and dad to the base and lead apache there at the same time, I'll com optimus and tell him what's happened while I'm picking up mikaela and miles, apache you go with bee and watch each others backs". Apache gave Sam a quick salute then quickly transformed into his helicopter mode, Sam gave Bumblebee a hug before they too transformed. Unknown to those watching a small amount of Sam's energon was transferred into Bumblebee's wound when Sam hugged him and all Bee knew about it was a small stinging sensation that remained after he finished transforming. On the list of new experiences that Sam might have wanted to try transforming while injured was not among the number, he felt his body ache as he transformed into his Veyron alt and the pain remained even though his alt looked undamaged to all who saw it. Now that the three Autobots were ready to move Sam said "ok I'll get the others you guys be careful, mom, dad, I'll be back soon, lets move out". As Apache brought his rotas up to speed he though "I don't know why he doesn't think he's a prime he sure sounds like one to me".

It took about a minute for Apache to get air born again so Bumblebee waited with Judy and Ron sitting nervously in his back seats as the back wash buffeted around Bee's alt form. Sam had already left and was making his way to Mikaela's shop while comming Optimus prime "optimus, we fought off the con's and won with a little help from a new autobot". Optimus quickly responded and asked "who, we have no reports about any autobots making contact?", Sam answered Optimus and said "he says his name is apache and he's been in englad in stasis for some time after he landed, he came in and saved both me and bee when we were fighting, plus for some reason he keeps calling me sir and thinks I'm a prime, I think we should have ratchet look him over when we get back". The com fell silent and Sam was suddenly griped with a whole new feeling of fear as he commed "optimus, please tell me that your contacting ratchet and asking him to look at apache when we get back". Again Sam's message was met with silence "optimus?" said Sam "I had hoped that we would not have to talk about this for a long time sam" Optimus paused for a few seconds, "there is much you need to know and I must tell you about it face to face, I will have major lennox arrange for a plane to collect you all as soon as possible then we will talk sam I promise". It was as if some force thought that the day had not been hard enough on him so this new shock had been added for some kind of sick entertainment value. A thousand new thoughts raced across Sam's mind as he drove through the streets of tranquility "optimus thinks I'm a prime, why did he tell me, he could have just said "sam your a prime now" or something, I wouldn't have gone crazy or anything" though Sam.

This was too much for him to handle right now, Sam need to tell someone, to talk it out, automatically his com system connected him to Bumblebee and Sam started talking in what seemed like a ramble. "bee I just finished talking with optimus, he thinks I'm a prime to and I think he's known for some time, be why didn't he tell me before, like all the time I was at N.E.S.T H.Q, or just com me while we were staying at home, or just a quick com message while we were at college, he could have even sent me an email, just something" Bee let Sam pour it all out as he just listened. When Sam finally took a break Bumblebee commed "I don't pretend to know everything but I do know that optimus would have only kept this from you for your own good, you have gone through so much sam do you really think that optimus wanted to put an more on your shoulders". Bee paused and waited a few seconds letting things sink in "sam do you know what it means to be a prime?" "no" answered Sam, "the prime's have always been our leaders, from the time long before the war started they have always been the ones responsible for guiding our race, then when the war came they were responsible for leading us in battle as well". Once more Bumblebee gave pause to his words so that Sam could take everything in "if optimus silence kept you from from having to deal with that responsibility for even one day don't you think that it was the right thing, he gave you the chance to live a life free from battle, if only for a short time". Sam found that there was a logic to Bumblebee's words, especially if he took into account the charter of Optimus Prime who had only tried to protect him since their first meeting.

Sam let out a sigh and commed "your right bee but I still want to hear it from optimus him self and if I am a prime you have to promise me that you'll never to call me that ever, I don't think I could take it". Bee quickly replied "I promise that as far as I am concerned you will always be sam my lover and soon my bonded and there is nothing that will ever change that". For some reason hearing Bumblebee say that made everything seem a little better, Sam still had a lot to deal with but just knowing that Bee was always going to be there like always was enough to let him handle things. Sam soon found him self out side Mikaela's shop, he wasn't sure how he had found his way there with everything running round his head but he had and now it was time to get Mikaela and then pick up Miles. Since there were no Decepticons near by that Sam could detect he decided that he should just use his horn to get Mikaela's attention. Sam cranked up the volume and let out a loud blast that rattled windows near by "What The Hell!" cried Mikaela as she came running out of the shop. The moment she saw Sam she ran over hugged his alt, this action caused Sam to shudder as he was still quite sore from the attack. "sam what's wrong" asked Mikaela worried, Sam quickly explained about the attack and soon Mikaela was in his passenger seat as they drove to Miles house. "so your sure you didn't see any decepticons at all today?" asked Sam as they drove "none I'm sure and I've been on high alert after what my dad did" replied Mikaela. Curios Sam asked "what did he do?", Mikaela let out a sharp breath and said "well he and wheelie got talking the other night and my dad found out that wheelie could use math to win at any game he wanted to, you know roulette, poker, black jack, twenty one, so I got a note yesterday saying that they were either going to vegas, or reno and that I shouldn't worry". Sam was left speechless by the explanation as Mikaela continued "I tried getting ratchet to contact wheelie for me but wheelie has turned off his com system, I just know that my dad has convinced wheelie that this is something I would approve of" Mikaela started fuming dangerously as she though about what she was going to do and say when her dad got back.

For a few minutes there was an awkward silence that Sam wasn't sure he should break for safety reasons, but Mikaela spontaneously said "so what's new with you". Sam was stunned but the calm happy tone in her voice which had replaced the anger she had been using when referring to her dad's actions. It took a few seconds for Sam to answer but when he did all the details of the attack and what he had learned about his status as a prime came out seemingly with out end. Mikaela just listened as Sam talked and like Bumblebee she waited until Sam had finished before she gave her answer "I don't fully agree with what optimus did but I can see why he did it, he wanted you to have a normal life free from the fighting and while I don't know what it means to be a prime I do know that if you really are one then you'll be a great one sam". Sam was amazed that Mikaela could be so calm about his problem's while being ready to kill her dad to solve her own. "thanks mikaela" said Sam "your always there for me and bee" Mikaela smile at the comment but inside she still felt a small pang of pain from the loss of Sam as her boyfriend. Sam turned a corner and Miles house appeared before them, for the first time to day Sam had a little good luck as Miles was just pulling into the drive in his Mustang. Once more Sam let his horn cry out and it got Miles attention instantly, "sam how are you, what brings you back to tranquility?" asked a very cheerful Miles "would you believe fighting decepticons and saving my family and friends?" asked Sam.

Soon Sam, Mikaela and Miles who had refused to leave his Mustang were entering the base Bee had told Sam about. As they were allowed through the gates Sam saw that Bee and Apache were waiting in robot form for them, "is that the new guy?" asked Mikaela "yeh that's apache" answered Sam. Mikaela thought that Sam was right, Apache looked little like any Autobot or Decepticon they had ever seen "well at least we know he's on our side" said Mikaela. Sam came to a stop close to Bumblebee and Apache, Mikaela got out before Sam transformed with a little pain into his robot mode "where's my mom and dad?" asked Sam "they went inside the mess for something to eat and a chance to settle down" answered Bee. Sam relaxed on hearing this, he was glad that they hadn't been hurt in any way and that they were now settling down. A small movement caught Sam's attention and Sam noticed that Apache looked as if he had a question that he wanted to ask but didn't know how to ask it "I guess we have some time before the transport gets here so why don't I tell you about how I became an autobot" said Sam as he looked Apache square in the optic. For a moment Apache was caught off guard but then he replied "if that's all right sir, I have to say that I'm a little confused as to why you call those humans your parents". "well it all started with my great great grandfather an arctic explorer...." said Sam.


	50. orders, dreams and crystals

Please note that these characters belong to their original creators as do any songs used in this fiction, not me, this is just my take on what might happen enjoy and let me know what you think.

also i am still trying to fix any mistakes that i might have missed in past chapters (i.e spelling, grammar and so on)

"and that's basically how I became an autobot" said Sam as he finished explaining how he had gone from human to Autobot . Apache who had been listening intently just remained silent as he processed the information through. After about a minute of thinking the aerial Auotbot said "well sir, your story actually explains how you became both an autobot and a prime, when the power of the allspark fragment brought you back you had the ability to awaken the matrix of leadership, something only a prime can do by the sound of things". Apache tenderly reached out his hand and placed it on Sam's shoulder as he continued "you may have been human before you died in egypt, but when you came back you were an autobot and a prime no less and to be honest you started your life as an autobot in much the same way as beings from cyberton, you were a sparkless shell for a time then the allspark gave you life, it's that simple sir". Sam was beginning to realise that Apache had a very straight forward way of looking at things and that for him things were either one thing or another with little room for anything in-between. Sam let out a sigh as he accepted that Apache wasn't going to see him as anything but a prime and a commanding officer "ok apache, if that's what you want to call me then I'm ok with it, just don't over do it for the moment as I'm still getting used to it" said Sam. Apache simply nodded at the young Prime and said "yes sir and thank you for trusting me with your secret" as he saluted Sam once more.

Sam let out a small sigh combined with a laugh "if this is what he thinks under-doing it is I'd hate to see what he thinks over-doing it looks like" thought Sam. A strange voice caught Sam's attention as a young co-pilot spoke to him "sir we have just touched down and are ready to transport you and your party back to autobot city". For a moment all Sam could hear was stifled laughter from Bumblebee who seemed to think this was funny "bee" commed Sam "sorry but your face when he said sir, it was just to much to take" replied Bumblebee. "thank you"said Sam "I'll get the rest of my party together and we'll board in a few minutes", the young co-pilot saluted Sam and dashed off the waiting plane. Sam brought a hand to his temples in an attempt to massage the forming headache away but was stopped by a sharp pain from his arm caused by the fact that he had moved it to quickly in it's damaged state. "we' best get the others and head out, do you want to ride with us apache or follow in your alt mode?" asked Sam "I think I'd best follow sir, just in case one of those prat con's decides to pull something while your in the air" replied Apache as he started to transform. Sam just nodded at him as he and Bumblebee made their way over to the mess and the others. It was a drain but Sam needed to let his family and friends know they were ready to leave in private so he transformed and activated his Avatar and headed inside the small building. His Mom was asleep against his Dad and Miles and Mikaela were just talking about how she was going to deal with her Dad when he got back from his little trip. Sam nudged his Dad and said "the planes here we need to get moving" Ron just nodded at his son as he started to wake his wife.

Sam crossed the room and was about to speak to Miles and Mikaela when he caught sight of Miles face, he had rarely seen such a look of terror on anyone before but Miles was sporting a look that said just one thing, fear. Sam didn't get chance to speak when Miles jumped up and said "planes here?, great, just let me get my car and we can get going". Miles rushed past Sam and out the door before Sam could say anything "what's wrong with him?" asked Sam as Mikalea watched Miles flee the scene. "I may have frightened him when I talked about what I was going to do about my dad's little trip with wheelie, he's a big boy he'll get over it" answered Mikaela with a smirk.. Sam smiled back and said slightly laughing "the plane's here, we should go" Mikaela got up and replied "ok let's get going". They headed outside and Sam found Bee waiting for him in his alt form his own Avatar active despite the power drain. Bumblebee's Avatar hugged Sam's the moment they saw each other and said "come on let's get you on the plane, we can get some rest on the way there". Quickly Sam, Bumblebee, Judy, Ron, Mikalea and Miles who still refused to leave his car boarded the plane while Apache lifted off and hovered as the plane started it's engines ready for take off. Once the plane was air born Apache followed at a safe distance and used what working scanners he had to search for any in coming threats to both the cargo plane and himself.

Sam wasn't sure if it was because of all the fighting and emotional strain but as soon as the plane was air-born he started drifting into stasis. As his view of the world dimmed Sam caught one last glimpse of of Bumblebee's alt form sitting just ahead of him in the plane, Bee looked just as tired and worn out as he did. But the view was replaced by darkness as Sam fell fully into stasis far from the waking world. For a time Sam felt like he was falling, just falling with out end or reason in the most relaxed state he had known for a long time. Then slowly he began to slow and stop and once more he was in the meeting place of the Dynasty Primes, a single figure stepped forth from the light and spoke "you have done well in surviving brother". The Prime stood before Sam with a look of pride about him that Sam had never seen before, "your time of trials is not over yet, the balance of power among the decepticons has yet to shift and when it does your world will change forever". Sam was more than a little confused but the Dynasty Primes words, not because this was all new to him but because he had the worst case of deja vu he had even had in his life bar none. "I feel that I know all this" said Sam "that is because we have spoken of this before young one and as before you will not fully remember all of this" explained the Prime. "we must be brief as our time is limited, you have much to learn from optimus about being a prime and little time in which to do it, you must let go of any feelings that will stop this, you, your world and those you care for depend on it" said the Dynasty Prime. "he lied to me how can I just forget that, I trusted him and he couldn't tell me the truth about who I am" replied Sam sharply, the Dynasty Prime just laughed lightly and said "the fire of youth can be such a burden some times, optimus did what he did to protect you, but he was not alone in this want and in part he kept the truth from you because he was asked to".

Now Sam was really confused, who had asked Optimus to keep this from and why had they done it "who, who asked optimus" demanded Sam. "you will learn all in time brother, but for the moment let go of any anger you have, all that has been done has been done out of love in one form or another, you can trust your brother optimus he will no longer keep anything from you and remember that this was harder on him than anything he has ever had to do, fare...." the voice of the Prime faded as the world grew black around Sam. An instant later Sam was awake as the plane toughed down on the runway in Autobot city. Sam's body was stiff all over and he ached as he tried to move, "bee are you ok?" asked Sam "fine" replied Bumblebee with just a trace of pain in his voice. Sam accessed his com system and said "you liar, I know you better than that your still hurt" "I'm not lying to you sam I'm getting ready to deal with ratchet" explained Bee gently, "ok, I'll let you off this time bee" commed Sam jokingly which caused them both to make things hurt even more as they laughed a little.

The rear exit to the plane opened and Sam saw that Ratchet was storming his way over to them quickly "look out bee, your going to have to do a much better acting job this time around" commed Sam. As they got out of the plane Ratchet stood looming over them like an annoyed parent as he waited for whatever explanations they were going to try and give him. "the both of you transform now so I can get so I can get a good look at you" said Ratchet with a tone that left little room for refusal. Sam and Bee quickly commed each other as they tried to find a way out of this, though they were both still in pain neither wanted to be looked at right now. Sam wanted to talk to Optimus in private and Bumblebee wanted to stay by Sam's side when he did so Sam replied "it's just a scratch ratchet we can wait until your finished checking apache over". Ratchet didn't look impressed by the response "are you a med-bot sam?" asked Ratchet "no" replied Sam "then how do you know it's just a scratch and not something more serious, the answer is you don't so the pair of you can get your aft's in my med bay now and transform into robot mode without argument or do I need to reinforce my statement" said Ratchet as he produced a heave wrench and started smacking it against his hand. Both young autobots knew only to well that Ratchet would not hesitate from throwing said wrench at in injured bot to get them moving if he thought they wouldn't listen to him. Sheepishly they both drove over to the Med bay with Ratchet following close behind just in case one of them tried to make a run for it on the way over.

Sam and Bee soon found them selves in the new med bay, as the door closed sam was faced with the first room he had ever seen that was built to an Autobot scale. In the past he had seen the buildings at N.E.S.T. H.Q but those were just modified human buildings, this was built by Autobots for Autobots. Sam transformed and looked around the new med bay, everything looked unused and polished, like it had just come from the manufacturer or something. But what was most interesting was that Sam felt like he fitted in here, he was no longer a giant alien robot in a tiny world, he was just normal like everyone else around him. But that thought didn't last long as Sam remembered that he still had to talk to Optimus about him being a prime him self. "can we get this over with ratchet, I need to talk to optimus now" said Sam as he continued to look round the room "hold your horse power" replied Ratchet "I need to look you both over first, or are you claiming that your both so good you didn't take any damage". "why didn't I think of that one" though Sam as he examined a set of unfamiliar tools that were laid out on a table in front of him. "well since your already transformed you can go first sam" said Ratchet as he approached with something that looked like some kind of new medical scanner. Sam quickly turned his damaged arm away from Ratchet and said "take a good look as you can see there's no damage beyond a few scratches and dents", "a quick look won't do sam I need to run a full check on you and lets start with that arm your trying to hide from me, or didn't you think I noticed the damage there when you transformed" replied Ratchet.

Sam let out a small complaint as he sat on a large metal table that Ratchet was pointing to. The Med-bot straightened Sam's damaged arm out so that he could get a better look at it, the damage looked normal at first glance but as Ratchet probed deeper he found something the shocked even him. "what in the name of the allspark is this!" exclaimed Ratchet as he inspected Sam's energon distribution system. "what is it?" asked a panicked Bumblebee as he quickly transformed and rushed to Sam's side. "I don't know" said Ratchet as he used every form of scanning he could think of to inspect what he had found, "it's like the energon has almost crystallized over the damaged section of sam's energon network, it's stopping the leakage of more energon while allowing this section to supply energon to the rest of sam's arm like normal". Sam looked at the damage worried that something had gone wrong with his new body "does that mean that my energon is drying up or something?" asked Sam a little frightened "no your far to young for that no matter what the circumstances" replied Ratchet. Bumblebee held onto Sam tightly as Ratchet set his scanners to their most sensitive settings and probed the area gently hoping to find out what was going on. The scanner soon picked up slight changes to the edge of the wound and as Ratchet watched he saw signs of new metal growing and closing the wound beneath the crystal structure. The process looked familiar to Ratchet even though he had never seen it on a bot before, but as he watched the growth continue Ratchet realized that he had seen this before, in a human body.

Very carefully Ratchet took a small sample from the outer edge of the crystal and analysed it's structure carefully under the most powerful scanners he had. For a few minutes the Med-bot was silent as he performed his tests and analysed the reading. At last Ratchet turned to Sam and said "it looks like you even more left over gifts from your human form sam, your body has created some form of crystallized energon patch over the wound, there is a slight difference in your energon that allows this to happen and because of this process you are healing faster than normal due to full energon flow in the aera, but I still have some work to do to you, just not as much as I thought". Sam looked at his arm and relaxed, this was just some kind of hold over from when he was human that had surfaced to help keep him safe. "you had me worried there for a moment ratchet" said Sam with true relief in his voice "well since you can wait a little I'm going to start on fixing bumblebee's injury's" said Ratchet as he advanced on Bee. Once more Ratchet was stunned by the readings he got as his scanner flickered over Bumblebee's back, the Med-bot let out a grunt as he spoke to the young Autobots "just tell me what exactly have you both been doing while you've been away" "what do you mean?" Sam and Bee asked confused. "what I mean is that for some strange reason bumblebee has the same altered energon in his system and it's stopping the energon loss in his wounds just like yours" said Ratchet looking them both over carefully.


	51. prime fear

Please note that these characters belong to their original creators as do any songs used in this fiction, not me, this is just my take on what might happen enjoy and let me know what you think.

also i am still trying to fix any mistakes that i might have missed in past chapters (i.e spelling, grammar and so on)

Neither Bee or Sam had an answer for Ratchet, both were sure that they had done nothing that could transfer energon between their bodes. "I swear ratchet we haven't had any kind of contact like that, my spark chamber is still locked and it's not like I've given bee an energon transfusion" said Sam. The Med-bot looked Sam straight in the optics for a few seconds, then he said "all right I believe you, but there has to be some expiation as to how your energon got into bumblebee's body". Ratchet went back to scanning Bumblebee's back looking for any kind of evidence as to how this happened, it was only when he performed a fully body scan that Ratchet at last had what looked like an answer. "I think I know what happened here" said Ratchet "the two of you had physical contact after you were both injured didn't you" "yes" replied Bumblebee. "at a guess I'd say that a small amount of sam's energon was transferred into you wound at some point and it started converting your energon to match his more closely, my scans show that the highest concentration is in your back area, while the rest of your body has a much lower amount" explained Ratchet. The ill tempered Med-bot looked over the scans once more then said "as far as I can tell your bodies will reabsorb the energon and convert it back to a liquid state once the damage to your circulation systems had been healed, so that just leaves me with patching up some servos and armour plating here and there, but I'm telling you both now that neither of you are to engage in any fighting until your fully healed regardless of what ever you might have been able to do after past repairs, this means you BUMBLEBEE".

It was the better part of an hour before Ratchet had finished the repairs to both young Autobots and during that time he had re-enforce his statement that neither of them should risk going into battle until their wounds had fully healed and the crystallized energon he been reabsorbed into their systems. As Sam left the Med bay he was still sore in places that he didn't think had been hit that badly, places that Ratchet insisted on repairing fully despite protests to the opposite. Bumblebee came out a few seconds later after arguing with Ratchet about how he needed to fight in order to protect Sam from danger, to which Ratchet replied "there are other bots here in autobot city bumblebee, the both of your are to take a long rest and let your bodies heal fully and if you don't I'll put the both of you in long term stasis until you are healed". Sam just grinned as Bee replied to Ratchet's reply with a human hand gesture that he had learned while out on the road. "it seems your med-bot cares a lot about the bots under his charge" said Apache as he walked over to the Med bay "yeh, ratchet cares a lot, but he can take it a little to far some time's" said Sam. Apache laughed slightly and said "it's better that than being no good at his job, I was once stationed with a med-bot who couldn't hold a laser the right way round, at the time we thought he'd been sent by the decepticons as some kind of double agent". "you won't get that here apache" said Sam "you should go see him and get your self checked over, just watch out for the wrench if you make him angry for some reason" "or disagree with him, or think that you don't need to rest as much as he says you do, or try and do something he's told you not to do, or..." "I think he gets it bee" said Sam interrupting Bumblebee's ever growing list of things that would cause Ratchets wrench O'doom to go flying through the air.

Apache started laughing like Sam had never seen before, it was as if the aerial Autobot had not laughed like this in a long time and now he had a chance to release stored up emotions. "I haven't had a unit for a long time sir, it feels good to have someone to talk and laugh with again, if that's all right that is" said Apache now slightly worried that he had stepped out side the bounds of rank. Sam just smiled at Apache and said "so long as you have good jokes apache your welcome to share them and laugh with us any time you want to and your always free to talk about anything that's on your mind". Sam had no idea that his words had touched Apache with feelings that he had not known in along time or that the aerial Autobot had now made a decision about his future. Sam put his hand on Apache's shoulder and said "take care of your self apache and welcome home" before he left to find Optimus prime for a long overdue talk about about unspoken things.

It was almost as if he was guided by instinct, Sam navigated his way through the finished parts of Autobot city to a building that looked like many others, but he knew that inside Optimus was waiting for him. Sam reached out to open the door but paused as he turned to Bumblebee and said "I know that you respect optimus bee, he's been your friend for a long time but some things may come out here that you don't want to hear are you sure you don't want to leave while I talk this through?". Sam knew that he had wasted his time with the question but he still had to say it for Bee's sake, he didn't want his lover to feel that he had no other option in all this. "I'm staying by your side sam, I still believe that all this will work out for the best between you two" said Bee gently as he took hold of Sam's hand. Once more Sam reached out and this time he opened the door, it swung open and revealed a room that looked like someone's living area. Neither moved from where they were standing until Optimus appeared in the door way and said "I've been expecting you, please come in". The young Autobots followed Optimus inside and found that three Autobot sized chairs had been set out for them, one on it's own and the other two sat close together.

Optimus closed and locked the door as both Sam and Bee took their seats, there was a deliberate slow feel to Optimus movements like he was not in any mood to rush things at the moment. As if weighed by some terrible burden the leader of the Autobots took his seat opposite Sam and Bee and faced them ready to answer all that was put to him. For a few minutes they sat there in silence no-one knowing how to start the conversation, then Optimus spoke "it's strange, no matter what we do some things are far beyond our control" "like keeping the truth from people?" asked Sam. "yes" answered Optimus with a deep sadness in his voice "I had hoped that we would not have to speak of this for many years, years in which you could have had a normal life free from the responsibility's and duties of a prime". Optimus looked filled with a great sadness about that fact as he continued "you are so young, even amongst your own species, I hoped that by keeping this from you your life would be one of your own choosing at least for a time, a life in which you could know peace with bumblebee far from the war". "why would telling me change that?" asked Sam more gently than the last time he spoke, "as I said there are many responsibility's that a prime must bear, while you did not know the truth I would have carried them alone until you were ready to accept the full duties of a leader" replied Optimus. Sam felt angered by the last comment, "until I was ready, I've saved the world and him" though Sam.

Optimus continued "leadership leaves little time for anything else sam, such burdens should not be placed on one so young, they have a habit of crushing your dreams". Optimus fell silent for a moment as long forgotten memories came back to him "I've seen what has happened to bots who were to young for the weight of command sam, I did not want you to suffer the same fate, it would be cruel to both of you it that were to happen". The look on Optimus face instantly killed any lingering anger that Sam felt, Optimus Prime had been frightened that something bad would happen. Sam found it hard to imagine Optimus frightened by anything, but here it was, he was afraid that all this would have caused harm to his brother. "we are the last primes sam, I feared that if you knew and tried to fulfil your role as prime it would destroy you; long before the war on cybertron young primes spent centuries of your time learning and growing with out the burden of command and only after they had proved them selves ready were they given the duties of a prime" explained Optimus. "but when the war started the younger primes were rushed into battle, many were killed by their own inexperience, while others could not deal with pressure and the growing carnage, almost all were lost quickly" Optimus voice trailed off as the memories became to painful for him to recall. Sam at last was starting to fully understand why Optimus had kept the truth from him, he wanted to keep Sam safe from something he had seen destroy many young primes in the past, their very nature of being a prime.

"it's ok optimus, I know that your were just trying to protect me, but I'm not one of those primes, I'm something new and besides I have you here to teach me what it means to be a prime and how to handle the responsibility that goes with it" said Sam gently. Optimus smiled briefly then said "there is more to it than that my brother, normally this is something you have to grow into over the course of many centuries, there are some things I can not teach you and there are little means of protecting you should the worst happen". "I know that optimus, but I feel that what you can teach me about being a prime will help me learn the things you can't teach" said Sam with a strange distant tone in his voice. "if you feel that you can trust me sam then I will share with you all that I have learned about command and I promise you that I will keep nothing from you from now on" replied Optimus. Sam just looked at the bot that he could now call brother and said "I trust you optimus, my brother". Once more Optimus smiled as he extended his hand to Sam, the young Prime took it and gripped tightly as they shook hands the bond between them now as strong as any between Autobot brothers.

Bumblebee who had remained silent through the whole conversation now spoke "you don't have to worry optimus, if things get to hard for sam I'll take the weight of his shoulders and carry him if he needs me to, he's not going to be alone in this". Sam smiled warmly at Bee and hugged him tightly as he said "thanks bee, I know that I can always count on you". Optimus watched the embrace and thought "perhaps with bumblebee by his side he will be strong enough to take on the role of prime, but if he can not I will carry the weight for us both". Sam slowly and reluctantly broke the embrace and faced Optimus once more as he asked "so where do we start with prime boot camp?", Optimus chuckled lightly and answered "we have all the time we need after you have healed from your injury's, ratchet was most insistent about you getting as much rest as possible". Sam scowled a little before he said "at least when everyone knows I'm a prime ratchet won't be giving me orders about my health" "ratchet has known about you being a prime for as long as I have, such a thing could not be hidden from his scanners and even if he had not known the news would make little difference to him, that's what makes him such a good med-bot" replied Optimus. "great" thought Sam, "do I at least get to argue with him without him reaching for his trusted wrench?" asked Sam "after you've known him for a few hundred years maybe" said Optimus smiling a little "but even I get the occasional threat if he's in a bad mood and I disagree with his views on my health".

Now that things had relaxed between them the conversation changed to how Sam was feeling about the Decepticon attack "I'm sorry that we didn't see the decepticons coming sam, we should have been able to warn you before they even got to earth" said Optimus. "there was no way for you to track them at that time optimus, they have a spy hacking satellites in orbit, we destroyed the one he was using to watch us but I'm willing to bet that he's grappled onto another one by now" replied Sam. Optimus looked worried as he said "that means we have a a larger problem than we thought, if the decepticons have a spy in orbit then planetary security has been compromised on a scale we never thought possible". Sam instantly understood what Optimus was saying, they had no way of detecting any incoming decepticons if the satellite detection net had been sabotaged by the decepticon in orbit. "so how do we get this guy, the only flyer we have is apache and satellites are way out of his range no matter how high he flies" said Sam. Optimus like Sam had no instant answer to the problem "the best we can for he moment is to bring all autobots and any human that the decepticons would consider a target to autobot city, it's the only place we can protect them without risking causalities to the general public" said Optimus.

The three talked long into the night about how things were going to move on from this point, little did they know that trouble was being born on swift wings ready to greet them in the morning.


	52. questioning

Please note that these characters belong to their original creators as do any songs used in this fiction, not me, this is just my take on what might happen enjoy and let me know what you think.

also i am still trying to fix any mistakes that i might have missed in past chapters (i.e spelling, grammar and so on)

Sam and Bumblebee had fallen into stasis a little after midnight, the conversation with Optimus had lasted hours and by the time they were finished the effects of the battle had caught up with them. The room in which they were now resting was a standard double birth that had been built only recently, the room was built to Autobot scale but had little in it other than a bed for them to rest on and a remote charger added at the last minuet by Ratchet. The first thing either Sam or Bee knew of the next day was a voice almost screaming beyond human range "you had no right to order that plane to pick them up with out consulting me first". Another voice only slightly quieter than the first replied "I didn't need to consult you because I spoke to the president on the matter and he still wants to know how an attack on american soil happened even though warnings were issued hours before it happened". Through the haze of fading stasis Sam was able to tell that the second voice was that of Major Lennox though the first still escaped him. The voice of Optimus was now added to the chorus though much calmer then the others "the use of the plane was authorised and deemed necessary by your president mr galloway, this also goes for the flights that are currently being used to transport possible targets to autobot city". The world fell silent for only a moment before the shrill voice of Galloway cut the air once again "all the damage and loss of life caused over one kid again, what is he that the decepticons want him dead so badly, I mean really this is a little much just for revenge, or is there something your not telling me about all this?".

Optimus voice remained calm and stable as he said "all that you do not know about all this is that which you chosen not ho hear or acknowledge, the decepticons and especially megatron hate all form's of organic life, because of your actions in the past such as capturing megatron and fighting against the decepticons they will pay special attention to your world on the shear grounds of revenge". Wills voice now sounded out "the kid killed megatron and brought back optimus, their gonna go after him first in case he does something else to stop them and leaving him unprotected would only have gotten him killed". Galloway snapped back "yes well I still want to speak with him about what exactly happened, I have reports that he had problems with the deceased professor and some people are questioning any involvement he and his guardians may have had, after all they were missing form the college all weekend". Things had reached the point where Sam felt that he should just go out there and punch this guy in the mouth, with a little boost from the remote charger Sam's Avatar formed and headed to a human sized door that sat in the standard Autobot sized one. As Sam reached the door a hand formed on his shoulder and Bumblebee's Avatar stopped him for a second "sam you need to remember that you have to keep your anger in check, so you stay calm" said Bee. "did you hear him?" asked Sam "it's hard not to" replied Bee "but you have to set a better example now that the others know your a prime, so you keep calm when you deal with him and I'll punch in the face for what he's saying".

Bumblebee really knew him to well, "ok bee, I'll keep calm and you can get angry for both of us" said Sam smiling. Both Avatars headed out the door and found that now it was daylight and Autobot city looked bigger than ever before. The gathering of humans and Autobots was not hard to find as all they had to do was listen for Galloway's voice breaking the sound barrier for the location. As their Avatars rounded a corner Sam and Bee Saw that Galloway and the people assigned to escort him had been stopped by Lennox and Epps, who were at that moment standing like a human roadblock stopping any further progress. From the position that Optimus was standing in it looked like he had joined the proceedings after the shouting reached a certain noise level. As Sam's Avatar drew closer Galloway spotted him and said almost in a yell "there you are, we want a word with you about your location for the past three days and I am here to take you into custody regarding the events that happened yesterday for your protection as well as the country's, but your friends here don't want to let me, so are you at least going to be smart and cooperate or do a call in loyal troops to take you?". Lennox quickly shouted "sam get out of here we'll deal with this, you and "ben" just get back inside with your "guardians"". Sam was about to say that he could help handle this when something unexpected happened, Galloway was suddenly spun round and knocked out in one punch by Ron Witwicky "no one is taking my son anywhere, if it had been up to you people we'd all be dead, the autobots saved him and us and as far as I'm concerned they can continue to do so". Everyone watching was stunned by the sudden actions, even the men assigned to guard Galloway were at a loss as to what they should do at that moment.

One of Galloway's guards moved to arrest Ron but Epps stopped him saying "do you really like that ass hole that much to arrest an angry farther", the suited man stopped and just shock his head at Epps. Galloway's guards picked up the unconscious man and carried him away towards one of the Med-bays far from Sam and Bee. "nice shot" said Bumblebee grinning wildly, Ron flashed him a quick smile before he said "you guy's are gonna have to do something about him when he wakes up, he's not going to quit trying to take sam". Now Sam spoke "can I ask why he wants to take me?", Will answered "it seems that one or two of the soldiers at the base you came from noticed that nether your or bumblebee's avatars were around when you arrived but were there when the plane took off, I already sent some men I can trust to have a word with them about how they must have been mistaken". "but in the mean time" said Optimus "galloway has found out and he's looking into the matter on the grounds that it may be threat to national security, he's ordering us to turn you over to him". "and that's not going to happen no matter what" finished Ron anger rising in his voice, "no" added Optimus "we could never allow that to happen, if they got hold of sam and found out his true form the decepticons would learn soon after and they would increase their efforts to kill sam ten fold". "I could try talking to galloway about all this here and I could at least answer the less awkward questions about where I was over the last few days, at the very least it should buy some time so you can talk to people with the power to stop him" said Sam. Optimus looked concerned about what Sam was suggesting "it may also increase the chance of him finding out the full truth sam" "true, but if he keep digging into things and hanging around here he may find it out any way" replied Sam.

It took three hours before Galloway was back on his feet, three hours in which Sam and the others had chance to get things ready. A room had been prepared for the meeting, both Sam and Bumblebee stood in their robot forms close to their Avatars, Sam who was taking no chances had activated his face shield so that no recognizable features showed through. Galloway came into the room looking wary about the people there, as soon as he saw Lennox he snapped "I want the man who assaulted me arrested now". The Major calmly replied "his with autobot security at the moment, their looking into the matter". The truth was that Ironhide had taken Ron on a tour of the city as a thank you for punching out Galloway and as a way to keep him from doing it again while they were keeping the sniveling little man distracted. Now acting more like his normal self, pompous, ego driven and self important, Galloway said "well I'm glad that some people round here at least know how to follow orders and protocol". Lennox had to bite back what he was thinking as he just nodded in reply. Galloway headed over to Sam and said "those two don't need to be here for this" as he gestured at Sam and Bumblebee's robot forms. "where we go they go" said Sam flatly "they've kept us alive so far which is more than I can say for you, what was it you said to optimus, no real threat, the decepticons wouldn't attack over just one teenager". Galloway fell silent quickly, much to the joy of everyone in the room "look you want to talk to me about where I was over the last few days and you want to find out why the decepticons wanted me dead" said Sam.

Galloway regained his composure and said "yes exactly, but we need to do it in proper surroundings, with a team of investigators, after you've been checked over for any injury's that is". Sam just shook his head and replied "I'm fine, ratchet checked me over when I got here and I trust his tests better than any doctor I've ever seen" Galloway cringed at the reference to Ratchet as a doctor. "as for your questions I can answer them here, you don't need any investigators or anything" continued Sam, "that's where your wrong mr witwicky, we need to make sure your story is accurate and there's the matter of the death of your professor, the one you had problems with, you don't really have an alibi for the time of his death and no-one knows what really happened to him" said Galloway a sickening grin spreading over his face. Lennox now spoke up "from what I understand this colan guy was torn apart, just how exactly did two teenagers do that to a full grown man, a man who was replaced by a decepticon a few days later, I don't think any investigator is going to look at either of these two once that fact is looked into". Thankfully the grin faded from Galloway's face as he snapped back "we still need to take his statement as he has no solid alibi for the weekend and that is a fact". "sam does have an alibi" said Bumblebee's Avatar "he was with me and his guardians all weekend long, we went for a long drive over both days far from campus". "who exactly are you?" asked Galloway "I'm ben, ben bombus, sam's my partner and I can fully vouch for his activities day and night" answered Bee.

For a second it looked like Galloway's head was going to explode, then he turned red in the face as he yelled "you really expect me to believe this story, our files have you in a relationship with one mikaela banes and suddenly you come up with this story about him being your partner right at the moment you need an alibi". "what more do you want from me, this is my ben, we're together and we have been for some time, I was with him all weekend and that's that, you have your answers there's nothing more you could need from us" said Sam anger building in his voice. "no I don't have what I need mr witwicky" said Galloway "firstly I'm still not convinced that this story of yours is anything more than that, secondly there is the matter of you seemingly appearing on a military base when no-one saw you enter". Sam's Avatar shock it's head and said "I already told you the answer to your first question, as for the second that's easy" Sam's Avatar turned to his robot body and nodded. In a moment both Avatars faded from view as if they had turned invisible, Sam's voice came out of thin air and said "our guardians used a hologram to make us look like we weren't there, just like their doing now, it takes a lot of power and skill to do this as well as a close connection to the people being hidden". Once more Galloway had been rendered speechless and as Sam and Bee brought their Avatars back into view, he just stood there gaping at them like his brain had been removed. For a few seconds Galloway tried to make a sentence that sounded more than a collection of random words, then finally he said "that's one expiation I suppose, but I still don't believe the other".

Galloway had lost ground in his case and was now trying his best to reinforce the rest out of pure spite. "there is still the matter of the death, in which you are still a suspect, your story of what happened is hard to believe at best and with no way to prove it you have to submit to questioning" Galloway was treading on dangerous ground with his latest statement. Sam knew that the man had no real way of forcing anyone to come in for questioning with the evidence he had and was just doing this for the sake of saving face with the people he was working with. Bumblebee on the other hand wasn't ready to take a chance on this and he said "you want proof, fine here's your proof" as his Avatar pulled Sam's into a deep embrace with a kiss to match. Galloway looked horrified for a second then he said "it's a nice performance but I'm still not buying it". His words had no effect as both Sam and Bee were lost in their actions far from the real world. "I said stop, both of you that's enough" Galloway was getting more and more desperate as he tried to make him self heard. Major Lennox interrupted Galloway as he said "I don't think your going to be able to stop them, we tried a bucket of water the last time and it didn't do anything other than make them take all their clothes off faster and in public". Galloway looked even more horrified as the mental image flooded his thoughts mixing with the sudden realization that he had no case left what so ever. Galloway made a few incomprehensible noises then turned and left the room before things got too heated between Sam and Bee. Lennox was doing his best to suppress the laughter as he watched a man he despised more than any enemy he had ever fought leave the room. Once it was clear Lennox said "ok you two that's enough now he's gone" but the Major got no reply from either Sam or Bee. Shaking his head Lennox walked over and prized Sam and Bee's Avatars apart so that they would pay attention to him. Now facing two slightly angry Autobots Will said "he's gone, you two have a room, use it, the last thing we want is for him to try and bring a charge of public exposure".


	53. apache's request

Please note that these characters belong to their original creators as do any songs used in this fiction, not me, this is just my take on what might happen enjoy and let me know what you think.

also i am still trying to fix any mistakes that i might have missed in past chapters (i.e spelling, grammar and so on)

Now that they had been parted and the mood had been dampened, both Autobots headed outside to clear the air a little. With the threat of Galloway's plan knocked of track for the moment Sam at last started to take in his surrounds fully. Autobot city though only partly built was an impressive sight to behold, the last few times he had been out and about for any length of time he had his mind on things other than what was around him. The few buildings that had been fully finished were a stark contrast from the images Sam had seen in Optimus hologram of the killing fields where Megatron had made his home. The buildings were of course much larger than those normally seen on earth, with doors taller than the average house located on the ground level of most buildings. Some structures had doors built into them far from the ground most of which faced what would be more buildings. Sam was really puzzled by this design concept as he asked "why are there doors in the sides of buildings, they just lead to nowhere?". Bumblebee pointed at one of the doors and said "if you scan it you will find that there is a retractable platform at the same level as the bottom of the door, when the companion building is finished the two will be able to connect to each other allowing access between each on that level, some buildings will only have doors far above ground level to prevent intruders with the first building serving as a security check point for the second". The more Sam looked at the buildings the more he noticed how different they were from human designs, only the most modern structures were built differently from the standard oblong shape on this kind of scale. But here it was as if every new design had been given a home in one place, the buildings that had been completed were mostly made up of complex geometric designs. Each structure looked more complicated than the last almost as if each was a test as to how far building construction could be pushed in complexity.

Most structures were made of the standard materials but some looked like they had been built using new composites probably created by the Autobots in an attempt to make the buildings stronger. This gave these buildings an odd finish of dulled gold which was a stark contrast to the grays and silvers of the remaining buildings. Sam's optics soon turned to a large structure that was far from finished, it sat almost central in the city and looked like it would be some form of huge five sided tower that would stand far taller than the rest when finished. "do you know what that's going to be?" asked Sam. Bee looked to where Sam was pointing and replied "I have no idea sam, the design and position indicates that it will be important in some way but I don't think it's a command center or anything, usually things like that are shielded under ground for protection". As Sam thought about what it could be he caught sight of a smaller tower near by covered in dishes and antenna, "well that's the com center close to it, and it looks like many of the buildings will be connected to it for some reason because of all the doors on it's finished levels" said Sam. Bumblebee followed what Sam was saying but still couldn't think what this building could be "well unless optimus has decided to try a totally new approach to building a command centre I don't know what else would need that kind of connection to the rest of the city" said Bee now as curious as Sam. "well I don't think it's a power station" said Sam thinking aloud, "no our buildings have their own separate power supplies so the city can't be blacked out by one or two failures in a main system" replied Bee.

For some reason Sam found him self being drawn to the unfinished building, something in him wanted to see it up close and personal. "come on bee" said Sam as he transformed and drove off towards the central tower. Bumblebee quickly caught up with Sam and said "why do you want to see it sam, sure it's weird but you could just com some one and ask what it is with out driving over to it like this". Sam had no real explanation as to why he wanted to see it like this he just knew that he wanted to get as closer look as possible at the strange structure. Soon they were passing a more familiar section of the city, namely the Med bay. As they drew closer Ratchet stepped out of the main door and flagged them down. Both young Autobots knew that if they didn't slow down they would be taking to Ratchets wrench in a few seconds. Sam came to a stop at a distance far enough from Ratchet as to give him self room to outmaneuver any incoming wrench attacks. Sam transformed and said "I'm taking it easy, so is bee, you don't need to worry ratchet", the Med-bot just tilted his head and looked at Sam then Bumblebee and replied "I'm glad to hear it, but that's not what I wanted to talk to you about prime, we need to discuss a few things before any more time passes".

Being called Prime out in the open like this felt very strange for Sam, Apache had mostly called him sir and Optimus chose called him brother. But hearing the name Prime spoken as if it had always been his name was getting to be very unsettling for Sam "just call me sam ratchet, you've known me long enough" said Sam. The Med-bot let out a small grunt then said "fine, if that's what you want, at least your not trying to get me to call you sir like others have in the past". Sam found it hard to imagine anyone trying to get Ratchet to call them sir, especially if they knew him and his famous temper. "sam I need you and bumblebee to step into my med-bay for a minute, no it's not another test or repair before the two of you decide to make a run for it" said Ratchet as he walked back inside. Sam followed Ratchet and Bee did a quick scan just in case the Med-bot was trying to trick them to come in for some kind of check up, "bumblebee, I can detect you scanning the building from inside you know, it's not a trick or anything I just want to talk, when I want you here for a check up I'll simply drag your aft in here my self now get a move on" yelled Ratchet from inside the Med-bay. Bumblebee quickly but cautiously headed into the Med-bay, just in-case Ratchet was lying about this not being some kind of trap.

Once inside Bee looked round the room carefully before he decided it was safe and closed the door behind him. The first thing that hit Sam when he walked in was Apache laying on a large table, the aerial Autobot was deep in stasis with lots of machines connected to him and several armor panels opened up so that his internal components were clearly exposed. The first thought that sprung to Sam's mind was "is he ok?, he said that there was nothing seriously wrong with him", Sam hadn't meant to say it out loud but the shock of seeing someone he had been talking with a few hours before like this was to much to let him think straight. Ratchet looked Apache over for a second then replied "I've fixed most of the damage to his systems, he just needs to rest while the repairs take hold, he must have been in a bad fight before he got here, most of the damage looks very old and untreated by anything other than his auto-repair". "ratchet if I knew I would have never let him take any risk while we flew down here, I would have insisted that he be transported in a plane or something not fly down under his own power" said Sam worriedly. Ratchet just chuckled lightly as he noticed how protective Sam was acting towards Apache "just like optimus" thought the Med-bot. "apache is unfortunately just like the pair of you when it come to his health, he thinks he knows better than a trained med-bot and takes risks while on missions" replied Ratchet. The Med-bot looked over some more readouts then said "apache should be up and on his feet in a day or two and ready to resume active duties in about a week, that is if you want him to sam".

Sam was a little confused by this latest statement and asked "why should I have any say in the matter?". Ratchet pulled up a chair and sat down as he answered "before I put apache in stasis he asked if I would speak to you on his behalf, he wants to be assigned to you as one of the bots under your command, I tried to tell him that you don't really have any bots working with you at the moment but he insisted that you should be his commanding officer from now on". Ratchet paused as he looked over another readout, "I asked optimus about all this a few hours ago, he said that you were aware of your true status now and that the decision should be yours given that apache feels so strongly about who he's assigned to, now sam I know that you don't have any assignments of your own right now other than learning about command and your responsibility's but I seriously think that you should accept his request, not because of your self but because of him, apache needs time to take things easy and recover and for the moment you shouldn't be doing anything that would place a strain on him".

Sam had been struck silent by all this, he had learned about being a prime less than twenty four hours ago and now he had a bot requesting to be transferred to his command like he had been doing this for years. "I don't get it ratchet, apache knows that I'm only just learning about being a prime, he even knows that I wasn't born an autobot, why would he request me as his commander ?" asked Sam. The old Med-bot simply smiled and answered "because he trusts you sam, you may not know it but you made an impression on him when you met and that only increased the more you talked to him, he trusts you sam and I get the feeling that you are the first bot he's trusted like this in a long time". "I didn't do anything special ratchet I was just my self" said Sam "and that's why he trusts you sam, it was the same when we first met you, your actions and choices showed us who you really were and are" replied Ratchet. Sam found an empty chair and sat down, "this is a lot to take in ratchet, I don't even think this is my first official day on the job and here you are telling me that I have another bots life in my care, my choices and decisions will directly affect what happens to him, risking my life is one thing but ordering another into battle to risk his life is another, I mean I kinda expected it at some point but this fast it's to much, I don't want to get him hurt with the wrong decisions and..." Sam trailed off as he remembered what Optimus had said the night before.

"well you don't have to worry to much about things like that sam, not for a while anyway, I don't think that optimus will be asking you to lead combat missions for some time and he's not going to let you run into anything that will cause you or any other bot harm, for the moment your just going to be learning about command and most of that can be done right here in autobot city" explained Ratchet. The way Ratchet talked things sounded so simple and easy but this was a bigger step than Sam had expected to be taking so soon. Sam had a lot to think about, it was true that one day he would have to command other bots regardless of his fears but that was supposed to be far from now when he had learned more about what it meant to be a Prime, after Optimus had taught him what he needed to know about commanding others both in and out of battle. Bumblebee opened his com-link to Sam and said "I know that you scared sam, this is a lot to take in for you and you have no way of knowing if anyone will get hurt, I know what your going through, I had all these feeling the first time I watched you head off into battle, even though I was right beside you I could have lost you and there was nothing I could do about it, you need to trust that you will make the right decisions when you lead others sam and I think this is one of those lessons that you have to learn on your own, but like I said if things get to rough I'll take the weight from your shoulders and carry you along with it".

Sam had no idea how he had made it through life before Bee came along, here he was worried about how he would cope with all this and Bumblebee just said what he needed to hear at the right moment and the best part was that the yellow scout meant every single word of what he was saying. If Sam was in trouble Bee would have carried the whole world on his shoulders to keep him safe while laughing and joking like it was nothing at all so long as Sam was safe and happy. "your right bee, this is one of those lessons that optimus can't teach me, I have to learn it for my self no matter where it takes me or what I have to face along the way" commed Sam as he took hold of Bumblebee's hand. "ok ratchet, tell apache when he wakes up he's got a commanding officer and that he's made the choice at his own risk, but with any luck the near future will be very boring and uneventful" said Sam as he got up to leave. Ratchet just chuckled and replied "you've passed at least one test today sam, you care enough to worry about those under your command like family there are a lot of dead bots out there who didn't pass that test when they were faced with it". Sam allowed him self a small smile as he left the Med-bay followed closely by Bumblebee who gave a small wave good by to Ratchet as he left. "optimus" commed Ratchet, "go ahead" replied Optimus "sam chose to accept apache as one of the bots under his command, but he didn't jump at the decision in any way, he put the well being of apache first and I'm sure that he will do the same with any other bot under his command" commed Ratchet. Optimus was silent for a second before he replied "with luck his life up to this point has taught him much of what he needs to know about being a prime, let us hope that we can teach him the rest, he has no idea that his lessons have already begun"


	54. hack'in the box

Now that Sam found himself back out side his thoughts turned to the city and it's buildings once again. This time the first thing that caught Sam's attention was the Med-bay it's self, he hadn't noticed on his past visits that the building was built very differently from those that surrounded it. The Med-bay was low to the ground, only one Autobot sized story high and four times as wide as a football field. It's domed roof made entirely out of the dull gold material looked strong enough to hold off anything that could be throw at it. Sam found it hard to understand why a building that was essentially a hospital would be built like this, it looked as if there was no room should there be a sudden influx of patients for any reason. The more Sam looked the less he understood the design, "why would a med-bay need to be built so strong?" thought Sam. Bumblebee who had been watching his lover pulled Sam from his thoughts when he asked "what are you looking at sam?". "I'm trying to figure out why the med-bay has been built like this, shouldn't it be larger or something like the buildings around it" replied Sam. Bee pulled Sam away from the Med-bay and explained "from here I can show you better, the med-bay is larger you just can't see it from the surface, this whole top section is just the access point for the rest of the med-bay, normally we only use the top section but when we need more room the lower sections are accessed". As Bumblebee explained he pointed to the outer sections of what could be seen of the Med-bay "should an attack happen the upper section that you are looking at now lowers into the ground so that only the reinforce dome is left on the surface, we learned during the war that the decepticons have a habit of targeting wounded troops and med-bays regardless of whether their treating non-combatants".

That explained the strange design, this building was part hospital part bunker designed to protect injured bots from attack. "they attacked the wounded on cybertron?" asked Sam "it was megatrons order that no autobot should have the chance of being repaired and sent back into battle, he wanted any building that could be used to repair damaged autobots leveled" replied Bumblebee sadness in his voice. "so the decepticons attacked med-bays even if there weren't autobots inside them, just bots who hadn't chosen a side?" asked Sam slightly shocked by the statement. Bee nodded at Sam before he continued "the decepticons didn't have many med-bays of their own so megatron wanted to take away our advantage by destroying the ones we had, but then it moved on to destroying any med-bay that he didn't control, we built more med-bays like this one but the fighting got so violent that many didn't make it back for treatment even with field med-bots working on them the moment they left the battle field". Sam gazed at the Med-bay for a second as if he was looking right through the walls then asked "ratchet was a field med-bot at one point wasn't he?". "I don't think there's a med-bot left who wasn't at one point or another sam, we fought in so many far of places after we left cybertron" replied Bumblebee.

Sam feeling the sadness coming through their link reached out and hugged Bee trying to make the sorrow he felt from his lover fade away. As Sam pulled Bumblebee closer the scout felt the deep love that his bonded had for him, it was strong enough for him to push away the pain from the past and allowed him to return to the feelings of the present. "one day bee we'll be in a place where you don't ever have to think about those memories again" said Sam gently as he hugged Bumblebee tightly. Bee replied "when your around I can forget the past sam, your my present and my future". Ratchet watched the scene from just beyond the Med-bay doors on a security scanner "the way those two act you'd think they had the original blueprints on romance and love" said Ratchet to himself "still at least their happy even if it is a little like one of those human romance novels".

Sam had chased the sadness away from Bumblebee's spark and now the two were back to exploring Autobot city. The central tower was once more beckoning Sam like a beacon in the night and Bumblebee was following close behind curios as to why Sam wanted to see one unfinished building more than the rest. Soon they had reached the com tower, the closest finished building to the central tower. Sam came to a stop and transformed as he saw Epps walking out of the com tower holding a portable computer that looked like a thick notepad. "hi" said Sam as Epps looked up to see who was casting the shadow over him "hi sam" replied Epps "or should that be prime now, just don't expect a salute from me any time soon kid". Epps smiled at Sam before he went back to the pad he was working on. Sam smiled back realizing that for some people he would always be the same guy he had always been. "epps, what's that tower going to be when it's finished?" asked Sam as he pointed at the central tower. Epps looked up from his pad to where Sam was pointing, "that's going to be a kind of meeting centre for visiting diplomats, the autobots want to use it as a place where they can teach people about their race and as a place where they can share some of the less dangerous technology they have, you know power generation, recycling, computer security, stuff like that, galloway was down here when we started building it demanding that the autobots also share their weapons technology in exchange for all the funding and materials that have been used in the construction of the city, man it still makes me smile when I think about the look on his face after he'd been told that the agreement with the president stated that all weapons based on cybertronian technology should be kept here in autobot city unless in use during combat with decepticons and then only in the hands of specially trained units working with the autobots" Epps grinned at the last part as he once more remembered the look on Galloway's face.

"so it's going to be some kind of meeting centre?" asked Sam, "yeh" replied Epps "though for some reason ironhide insisted that because it was called a center it should be built central in the city otherwise it couldn't really be called a center". There was a strange logic to the statement, even if it was way more literal than necessary. Sam looked at the unfinished tower once more, something still didn't feel right about it, like there was something he still didn't know about the building."that's all that the tower is, nothing more?" asked Sam. Epps looked at him slightly confused and replied "that's all there is sam, I was there when the design was made so was will, optimus wanted a human perspective on the building as it was going to be used by both humans and autobots on a daily basis". Sam believed that Epps was telling the truth about the building, but there was still something that made him want to closer and check it out in detail. "am I ok to go there?" asked Sam "you tell me kid your the prime here" said Epps who was now working on his pad once more. Sam suddenly thought that he must have sounded like an idiot for asking a question that he could have answered him self. "duh I'm a prime so I can go into any area of the city I want" thought Sam "I'm never going to get used to this" said Sam as he transformed into his Veyron alt and sped off.

It took only a few minutes for both Sam and Bee to reach the central tower, there were lost of strange machines and sparkless robots working far above them building the towers upper floors. Sam transformed and headed over to one of the finished doors, there were warning signs all around the place informing both humans and Autobots about the danger they were in by being here while the building was under construction. Sam pushed on the door and it opened into a large empty section that made up what was the ground floor of the tower. The inside was if anything anticlimactic, the wall's, ceiling and floor were plain grey concrete. Cables that were meant to connect to equipment poked out of the walls and floor, while wires that would power the light's once installed hung above their heads. The whole thing looked like some kind of ruin after a disaster and Sam heard both his and Bumblebee's footsteps echo loudly on the hard unfinished surroundings as they walked further into the building. "why did you want to see this sam?" asked Bumblebee as he though that he might have to take Sam to see Ratchet for a check up. "I don't really know bee, there's just something in me saying that I need to look things over here, like there's something that I'm not seeing in all this" replied Sam as he inspected some dangling cables.

This was not good, Sam could feel that something was amiss here but he couldn't tell what it was. "bee set your scanners to max and scan what's been built so far, I'm going to do the same maybe between us we can find something" said Sam as he started the scan. Bumblebee though still confused started scanning as well, he didn't know what they were looking for but he trusted that Sam had a reason for asking him to look. The first floor looked normal, so did the second, third and so, Sam scanned as far as the building had been built but he still found nothing he could recognize as being out of place. Thinking that this had been a waste of time Sam was about to give up and see Ratchet about having his head examined when Bee said "sam I found something strange here". "what is it bee?" asked Sam slightly surprised "I'm picking up a connection to some of the wiring on the fourth floor of the building" answered Bumblebee. At first Sam didn't understand why this was so strange, then he realized that no part of the building should have anything connected to it's wiring yet as it was still unfinished. "what section?" asked Sam as he focused his scanners on the fourth floor, "north east side, communications connection in what looks like the human access sections" replied Bee. Traveling from floor to floor in a building still under construction is no easy feat even for an Autobot, both Sam and Bee were forced to climb over one section of the access stairs as the area was filed with building supplies that had been left there temporally.

Finally they reached the fourth floor, as most of the space was empty it only took them a few minutes to reach the area in question. A human sized section built under a specially designed over hang was the source of the signal, both activated their Avatars and walked into the section for a closer look. Everything looked normal at first glance, in fact it looked normal to anyone who was thoroughly checking the area with a fine tooth comb. But Sam and Bumblebee's scanners were detecting both a power source and a signal originating from a panel where a a communications unit was to be placed. Sam reached behind the panel and felt around for the source of the readings, his Avatars hand finally came into contact with a smooth metallic box hanging well out of sight and almost out of reach in a deep recess. Sam tugged at it and slowly the box came free from the bindings that held it in place. As Sam pulled the box from it's hiding place a wave of dizziness hit both his Avatar and robot form at the same time. Bumblebee moved to catch both Sam's robot form and his Avatar with his own, controlling both his Avatar and robot body Bee managed to just catch both of Sam's forms as they fell to the floor. Bee lowered Sam's Avatar to the ground gently while his robot form held Sam's main form tightly, once Bumblebee was sure that Sam was ok he turned his attention to the strange metal box. Performing a detailed scan of it Bee found that it was creating a signal feed back on the systems that connected Sam to his Avatar "sam turn of your avatar quickly" said Bee. Sam deactivated his Avatar and the dizziness started subside slightly as it was replaced be the strange feeling that had lead him here.

"what the hell was that?" asked Sam "it was like I was sea sick or something", Bee quickly replied "it was this thing, it looks like it's some kind of transmitter designed to breach our communications systems once their integrated throughout the city, by some strange chance your link to your avatar is on the same frequency, that's what drew you here in the first place". "feedback" said Sam now regaining his senses and stability a little more, Bee just nodded in answer. "well I think you'd better carry that thing when we take it to ironhide, I may just blow my fuel tank if I try to carry it" said Sam as he backed away from the strange box. Bumblebee's Avatar carried the box into the open where his main form took hold of it, Sam felt slightly dizzy again as it came closer to him so he grabbed hold of a pillar to steady him self. Bee closed his hand around the box and activated a jamming field around his fist to stop the boxes signal from affecting Sam any further, the moment the jamming field went up Sam started to feel better, not great but not ready to pass out either. "I lead such a charmed life don't I bee" said Sam as he made his way towards the cluttered stairs. Bumblebee just chuckled as he replied "well at least you know that apache isn't going to get board with you as his commanding officer".


	55. secure encounters

Please note that these characters belong to their original creators as do any songs used in this fiction, not me, this is just my take on what might happen enjoy and let me know what you think.

also i am still trying to fix any mistakes that i might have missed in past chapters (i.e spelling, grammar and so on)

The progress down the stairs was even harder for Sam than climbing them had been, with every step that he took the young Prime found himself reaching out for something to grab hold of. It slowed him to an almost crawl in his foot speed but it was far better than trying to rush and falling down every step between him and the ground. At last Sam made it to the solid flat ground floor, he was relieved that he no longer had any kind of stairs to negotiate between this point and the security office. Sam stepped outside into the fresh air and stood still getting his balance back once more as Bumblebee who had been following at a safe distance walked out of the door and took a few steps away from Sam just in case his jamming field wasn't fully blocking the output of the device. "when your ready sam we can head over to the security office and talk to ironhide about this, I'm sure that he'll want to put the city on high alert after he finds out about this breach in his security" said Bee as he watched Sam trying to keep his balance. Sam just nodded in response as he found an empty crate to sit on for a few minutes. For a second Bumblebee was sure that he had seen Sam's face turn green even though he knew that was impossible for an Autobot. "some leader I am bee, I'm almost ready to pass out over a simple thing like signal feedback" said Sam as he tried to keep him self sitting in one position.

"from my research I know that motion sickness can be a very debilitating condition for humans, the way this thing affected you it's more than likely that it triggered a very similar response in your processors" said Bee gently. "when did you study about motion sickness?" asked Sam trying to keep his mind focused on anything other than what he was feeling at that moment. "it was when we were coming back from egypt on the ship, I was worried that you might get sea sick if we hit any rough water so I studied some medical texts about the subject in case you showed any signs of the condition, after all it was the first time you had ever been on a ship for that amount of time" replied Bumblebee. "and what did you find out?" asked Sam "from the data I read the condition is caused by conflicting information being sent to the human brain, in your case I'm guessing that your processors are having difficulty interpreting the information being transmitted by this surveillance device when your avatar is active and that's what's causing the problem, once you processors clear the conflicting data you should feel fine again and this will have little effect on you so long as you keep your avatar off around it" explained Bumblebee. "so I just sit here and wait until all the bad information has cleared from my system, well at least I don't need some kind of data shot or something from ratchet to fix this, I'm still sore from his last little repair session" said Sam now focusing on clearing his data inputs.

It took more than ten minutes for all the garbled information to clear from Sam's system but when it did only the memory remained and Sam was able to move around like normal once more. Sam looked at Bumblebee's clenched fist and wondered how something so simple had affected him so badly. "ok bee let's get this thing over to ironhide and get rid of it before it causes more trouble for us" said Sam as he transformed into his alt mode. Sam moved away and stopped at what he though would be a safe distance from the troublesome box as Bumblebee activated his Avatar once more and handed the device over to the Avatar. Bee quickly transformed and his Avatar placed the harmless looking box into his trunk. Again Bumblebee made sure that the jamming field was in place and strong enough to block any out going signals from the unit before he got closer to Sam. Now that every thing was ready they both headed over to the security office and Ironhide in hopes of off loading the box on him so they could get as far away from it as possible.

The drive to the office was fortunately an uneventful one, there were few people between them and the security section as that part of the city was awaiting construction. The security off stood alone and some what proud in the unfinished part of Autobot city, the building was built as a squat curved structure that was heavily reinforced with the dull gold alloy that Sam had come to associate with the stronger buildings of the city. The front looked welcoming as Sam approached, not what he expected at all given that Ironhide was spending most of his time there. The doors to the building had been made so that an Autobot could enter with out transforming to pass through them. A useful feature that Sam appreciated as it meant that the box would stay in Bumblebee's trunk surrounded by the strong jamming field that Bee was creating. The inside of the structure was also built so that Autobots could move around in vehicle mode, Sam though that it was probably designed like this to allow any Autobot inside high speed access to any part of the building and a fast entrance or exit should the need arise. There was a kind of front desk in the in the main section of the lobby, a man in what looked like some form of military police uniform sat behind it reading a news paper. The sound of their engines caused the man to quickly fold and place the paper out of sight under the desk. "how can I help both of you?" he asked warmly "we need to see ironhide about some kind of com tapping device we just found" answered Sam. At first the man looked a little shocked about this then he looked more excited than anything else as he said "ok I'll call him he's out right now giving a tour to mr witwicky, I'm sure that he'll want to get back here as soon as he finds out what's happened" the man behind the desk picked up a com receiver shaped like a phone and pushed a few buttons. "to be honest with you this is the first thing we've had to do since we got here, other than just usual patrols that is" said the uniformed man as he waited for a response from Ironhide. After a few seconds he started talking into the receiver "ironhide sir, I have two autobots here wanting to speak with you about some strange device they found" he paused for a few seconds as Ironhide replied.

"what are your names?" asked the man as he covered the receivers lower section with his hand, "I'm sam and this is bumblebee" answered Sam. The officer quickly said "it's sam and bumblebee" then fell silent as ironhide told him who they were and what he should do. "yes ah right away sir" he stammered quickly into the receiver, he ended the call and said "I'm sorry sir I didn't know who you were the news is still filtering down through the ranks, ironhide has instructed me to escort you to one of the waiting areas until he gets back with your farther". "couldn't ironhide have let people think that he was just another autobot for a little while longer" thought Sam. "ok give us the directions" said Sam as he scanned the building for it's floor plan. "I'd best show you the way sir it's only proper given that your a commander and all" said the officer as he got to his feet a mobile com device in hand. The last thing Sam wanted was something like a guided tour on his way to the waiting area "tell you what ,why don't I give you a ride there and back I so we don't wast any of your time" said Sam as he opened his passenger side door. The man was so taken off guard by the offer that he didn't know what to say for a few seconds, "ahh, thank you sir, it would save me from having to walk the whole way there and back" he finally replied. Both Sam and Bumblebee were very glad that they had given this guy a ride as it was a long distance between the front desk and the waiting area for a human on foot.

Sam turned a corner and the officer pointed towards a large glass paneled waiting area on their left "just their sir, I'm sure that ironhide will be back very soon as he's very interested in what you've found" said the officer. Knowing Ironhide like he did Sam thought that "interested" was this man's form of a youthamism used to make the message he had been given sound better. Sam chuckled slightly and the man clutched at the seat-belt that held him in his seat at the movement. "not used to traveling inside an autobot to much are you?" asked Sam as he slowed to a stop just passed the doors to the waiting area. The officer replied "no not really sir, I'm kind of used to a car that doesn't move on it's own when I ride in it" "you'll get used to it over time, I'll take you back now so hold on tight" replied Sam as he sped off back to the main desk. Sam quickly found that his normal driving style wasn't suited to the inside lanes of an Autobot structure, he didn't have any problem making turns or avoiding the walls but it didn't do his passenger any good. As Sam came to a stop the officer got out and steadied him self against Sam's alt as he tried to stop his legs shaking under him. "are you ok?" asked Sam as he quickly performed a scan of his passenger "I'll be fine once I sit back down and no offence sir but I think I'll walk from now on".

Sam headed back to the waiting area and Bumblebee but just as he reached the section the waiting area was in Sam heard a familiar voice yelling out far above the normal level that anyone should have used even when they were angry. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN IT WAS ALL FOR ME, DO YOU EVEN CARE HOW MANY LAWS YOU BROKE DOING THIS", Mikalela sounded ready to kill who ever she was yelling at and Sam could already guess who it was. "YOU LIED TO WHEELIE AS WELL, IF AUTOBOT SECURITY HADN'T FOUND YOU THEN WHO KNOWS WHAT TROUBLE YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN YOUR SELVES IN" yelled Mikaela once more. From the sound of things Sam felt that he would be safer staying out side or better still in the other waiting room with Bumblebee. Sam was about to creep to his way to the other waiting room when the door to the room where the yelling was coming form flew open and Mikaela stormed out her face more frightening than any Decepticon Sam had ever seen in his life. She stopped dead when her eyes fell on Sam's alt form sitting in front of her in the hall way. "sam" she said in a far too normal tone nothing like the one she had been using in the room behind her. Sam was caught a little of guard by the sudden switch in attitude from Makieal and paused as he tried to think of something to say. Finally he said "hi, is that your dad in there or are you interrogating a decepticon for ironhide?" like he wasn't sure that it was her dad getting the third degree. Mikaela smiled gently and replied "it's my dad, do you know where autobot security found him?" Mikaela paused but not for Sam to answer "vegas, that's where, he had almost half a million dollars on him in chips and was being investigated by casino security who were curious about how he was winning so much".

Sam just remained silent as he thought it best to let Mikaela get this of her chest "I mean what was he thinking taking wheelie into a place like that and telling him that the games were just a test of skill" said Mikaela. "now wheelie thinks that he should be allowed to set up a few twenty one games at the shop for some of my dads customers and I don't even want to think about what the casino's will do if they find out that an autobot was involved in taking them for so much money" continued Mikaela as she started winding down. "I just got my dad home and now he's doing things like this, he could land him self in jail or worse if he messes with the wrong people, not to mention what could happen to wheelie if he was caught by someone" the anger Mikaela was carrying finally broke and now she was left with the fear it had been hiding. Sam risked activating his Avatar and pulled Mikaela into a hug as he said "their both safe here and they will be for a while at least as optimus wants anyone who could be a decepticon target here in autobot city, that means the worst you have to deal with is wheelie acting as a card shark with some of the soldiers stationed here and if anything happens he'll have to answer to either epps or lennox about his actions and who got him started in playing cards". Mikaela moved against Sam with a mixture of laughter and tears as she said "well at least I can trust lennox and epps not to bury them in the middle of some desert for cleaning out their troops pockets". "that goes for me and optimus too mikaela" added Sam as he wiped a few tears from Mikaela face.

Mikaela loved this feeling, Sam was here for her, holding her when she was upset just like he had so many times in the past when she need someone close. But this time he was just a friend giving her some support in a time of need not her boyfriend. There was now a boundary that neither of them could cross and she new Sam would never even think about doing it now that he was with Bumblebee. Past longing was starting to taint the moment so Mikaela said "thanks sam, I should get back to my dad before he teaches wheelie anything else that he shouldn't". Sam gave Mikaela one more innocent hug and said "if you need anything call me or bee any time day or night, we're here for you just like always". As Sam's Avatar let go and vanished into a cloud of swirling lights Mikaela though "not like always sam, this is way different than before when you were mine". Mikaela watched Sam drive into the other room to his one true love Bumblebee and let one more tear slide down her cheek in memory of the connection she had lost and missed at times like these.


	56. familiar markings

Please note that these characters belong to their original creators as do any songs used in this fiction, not me, this is just my take on what might happen enjoy and let me know what you think.

also i am still trying to fix any mistakes that i might have missed in past chapters (i.e spelling, grammar and so on)

Sam entered the waiting area and found Bumblebee in is robot mode looking at a round container made of the same dull gold coloured material as the building they were in. Sam transformed and readied himself for any possible affects from the box they had found in the tower. For a second he stood there half expecting the same disruption that he had gone through before, but this time nothing happened. "it's in that thing isn't it?" asked Sam as he pointed at the round container, "yes, this is a kind of shielded safety container designer to hold dangerous items like bombs, it has an integrated signal dampener designer to prevent remote detonation" answered Bee. Sam looked at the container, it reminded vaguely of a squat cookie tin only made with much thicker walls, bottom and lid. It had four large clamps that held the lid to the rest of the container these each had three rectangle shaped lights that pulsed in a rhythmic pattern. Sam scanned it and found that it was generating a dampening field as strong as the one Bumblebee had been using when he was transporting the strange box in his trunk. "you think it might explode?" asked Sam as he inspected the container "no I scanned it for explosives when you were getting you legs back and it came up clean" replied Bee. "so your just using this thing to dampen the signal from it until ironhide gets here" said Sam as a statement more than a question.

Now that his questions about where the box had gone and what the container was had been answered he asked "did you hear mikaela?", Bumblebee just nodded in answer. Sam pulled up a chair and Bumblebee did the same "she's really upset with her dad as you probably heard, but it's hit her harder than just making her angry, she's really scared because if he'd been caught she could have lost him again, not to mention what would have happened to wheelie if he'd been caught" said Sam. "what's she going to do about it?" asked Bee "when I came back I though that she was going to kill him and solve her problem permanently, but she's trying to find a way to get her dad back on the straight and narrow while keeping wheelie from becoming a card shark at the same time" replied Sam. This was an interesting concept for Bumblebee, "how can a salvage drone become a shark?" he asked. Sam laughed lightly then said "it means that he's going to try and cheat people at cards by using his ability's to work out what cards their holding and so on, people call players like that card sharks". Still slightly confused Bumblebee accessed the internet and looked up any references he could find on the subject. It took Bee about a minute to look into the the term and it's associated connections but when he was finished with the information on Las Vegas he under stood how much trouble Mikaela's dad and Wheelie could have been in if they had been caught.

"so mikaela was worried that they would have been "whacked" if some of the more connected casinos had found out what they were doing?" asked Bee. "that's one way to put it bee, but I think that she was more worried that her dad would have been sent back to jail while wheelie would have probably been thrown in some kind of science lab to be dismantled by some of galloways friends" said Sam. "still at least their both here in autobot city and for the time being and they can be kept out of of trouble, that is if wheelie doesn't start cleaning out the troops stationed here" continued Sam. Bee laughed slightly as he though of Wheelie sitting in a card game with some of the soldiers and then having to explain to Ironhide and the rest of Autobot city security what they were doing and why he was so loaded up with cash that he couldn't move. "what is it?" asked Sam "I just had a though about what wheelie was going to say to ironhide when he gets pulled in for gambling, I can almost see ironhide's face" said Bee trying to hold back his growing laughter. "what about my face?" said Ironhide as he almost crashed into the waiting room in his usual forceful manner.

"we were just thinking about the expression you were going to have when you arrested wheelie for ripping people off in card games" answered Sam still smiling. Ironhide let out a snort as he said "wheelie is clear to play cards so long as he looses every time, the moment he even wins a single penny then he's getting locked up in the smallest cell I can find". Sam and Bee both commed each other quickly as they tried to guess how serious Ironhide was being about his threat. Finally Sam said "well since we know what wheelie has in store why don't we get down to the business of this device we found patched into the come system of the central tower". Ironhide nodded and said with more than a trace of anger in his voice "all right sam well deal with this and who ever put in the tower under my scanners or do you have other orders for me prime" the last part said jokingly "it's sam and no I don't have any orders" said Sam quickly "you've known me long enough to know that you can call me by my first name no matter what". Ironhide smiled at Sam and said "at least being a prime hasn't gone to your head" before he slapped Sam hard on the back in gesture of friendship that he had seen humans do. "thanks" said Sam as he tried to hide the wince of pain in his voice. "so where was this thing when you both found it?" asked Ironhide anger still present in his voice "fourth floor of the central tower in a com section built for humans, the weird thing is it's transmitting on the frequency I use to connect to my avatar" explained Sam. A look of concern crossed Irohides face as he thought of the possible implications connected with this information.

Ironhide quickly accessed his com system and barked orders for a full sweep of every building in Autobot city for any similar device. Once the orders were given he turned to Sam and said "we need to get this box of yours to one of the forensic bays, from there we can figure out who built it and where the parts came from". Bumblebee picked up the container and followed Ironhide out, Sam still a little unsure of how he would be affected by the device followed a few second later. The weapon specialist transformed and said "I'll take the thing off you now bumblebee, you two transform and follow me". Bee placed the container in Ironhides rear cargo section and transformed into his Camero alt, Sam took a few steps away from Ironhide and transformed into his Veyron alt. Once ready to roll the three Autobots headed out towards the unused forensic bays deep in the security office. Ironhide lead the way through the maze of road sized corridors and Sam was surprised that they hadn't gotten lost given the number of turns they were making. As they rounded another corner Sam asked "why is this place built like this ironhide, don't people get lost in here?" "no-one who works here will ever get lost sam, each member of the security force has a navigation system built into their own com unit and each com unit only works for the individual it was built for, that way we know where we're going and any intruders or escaping suspects don't" explained Ironhide.

A few more minutes of driving got them to the forensics bay located in the central section of the building. A large set of doors sat between them and the bay they were planning to use, Ironhide transmitted a signal and the doors slid backwards allowing access to the three Autobots. The room was filled with all kinds of equipment designed to be used by both Autobots and humans, there were scanners, analyzers, decoders and all manner of things needed to investigate any kind of crime that could be committed by either a human or cybertronian. But despite all the equipment the bay was unmanned and lifeless. Sam and Bee scanned the room making sure that they were both seeing the same thing. Their scans matched, there was no-one other than the three of them in the entire forensics bay or in any forensics in the entire building. "what's going on here ironhide?" asked Sam "where are the people who work in this section?" asked Bumblebee just as curious. "we're still interviewing for people" said the weapons specialist almost sheepishly "most of the humans in autobot city came here from n.e.s.t. h.q and we had no troops trained in forensics there, most of that was handled off base by separate facility's and the military doesn't want to break up the units in those facility's to staff this one so for the time being we have all the equipment but no people to use it". "then why did we come here?" asked Sam, "bumblebee has some training in identifying devices like this I'm hoping that he can get us some where" replied Ironhide.

Sam opened his comlink to Bee and said "I didn't know that you were trained in this kind of work bee", Bumblebee replied "I'm not, well not really, I am trained as a scout and I need to know what I'm doing when I set-up surveillance devices of my own, so I can kind of do a basic analysis of the device we found and with a little access to the internet I should also be able to fill in any gaps in my information about it". "so basically you flying blind and learning as you go" commed Sam, Bee commed back"not completely but that's a good analogy for what I'm doing". Sam closed the link and asked Ironhide "we can't get anyone to help with this can we?" "not on such short notice sam, after bumblebee's had a look at it I'll take it to one of the forensics labs in a near by city for their analysis of it's components and any trace evidence inside it" answered Ironhide. The weapon specialist moved to one of the stations built for Autobots and said "bumblebee get this thing unloaded so we can start checking it over". Bumblebee transformed and lifted the container off Ironhide's cargo area and placed it on the work station. Now free of his cargo Ironhide transformed and started opening the container, Sam was unsure if he should transform and join them or get as far away from the box and its signal as possible. The decision was made for him when Ironhide said "sam please come over here and give us a hand, two sets of scanners set-up to detect even the smallest change in things will be better than one".

Sam transformed and moved towards the work station, Ironhide was busy removing the clamps that held the lid to the container firmly in place so he didn't see the slight grimaces on Sam's face as he drew closer . Once the last clamp was removed and the dampening field was turned off Sam braced him self for the waves of disorientation that had him before. Ironhide slowly removed the lid as Bumblebee kept a close eye on Sam ready to catch him if anything happened again. Once the lid was free Sam only felt the same strange feeling that had drawn him to the central tower in the first place. Sam relaxed now that he was only getting this feeling as he commed Bumblebee and said "so far so good bee". Bumblebee nodded at Sam then started dismantling the box, Bee quickly got the outer section removed but then found an inner box designed so that only a human could open it. The inner box had what looked like a hand shaped scanner mounted in the middle of the top section, the rest of the box aside from sealed input ports was seamless with no means of opening it. "this is interesting" said Bumblebee "it looks like this has been designed to prevent access to anyone who isn't human with an authorized hand print". "so you need to be human and have the right hand print to access this thing?" asked Sam "yes" replied Bumblebee "but I may have a way of getting past that".

Bee scanned the hand shaped scanner and looked of any impression left on the device, "there's a faint print left on the scanner plate I think I can copy it" he said. Bumblebee activated his Avatar and adjusted it's hand so that the prints would match those on the scanner plate. For a second the hand on Bee's Avatar flickered and fazed as it changed to match the scan "this will be a little on the rough side but I think it will work" said Bumblebee. His Avatar walked over to the inner box and placed it's hand on the scanner plate, nothing happened other than a red light flickered across the plate for a second. "I was sure that should have done it" said Bee as he adjusted his Avatar trying to get a better match. Sam scanned the box looking for any change in it, his scan picked up an increase in it's power output and it was building in intensity. "bee I think this this s over loading it's self" said Sam quickly "self destruct" said Ironhid as he reached for the bomb proof container. "just a second" said Bee as he finished reconfiguring his Avatars had print. Bumblebee's Avatar slammed it's hand down on the scanner in a last ditch attempt to stop the overload and open the box. For a second nothing happened but then a pulsing green light flickered across the scanner and then went out as the power output returned to normal.

Bumblebee backed his Avatar away from the inner box as it made whirring and clicking sounds. The dull grey box slowly started to move as it's lit with the hand scanner lifted up with a his and it's sides fell open like the petals of a flower. The lid made one last movement as it slid to the side fully exposing the the inner contents of the device. All three drew closer as the device powered it's self down ready for inspection. Sam was the first to notice a familiar symbol sitting in the center of the circuitry, branded there as a mark of the organization who had built the device. The S7 logo sat there surrounded by what looked like a poor copy of cybertronian circuitry mixed with the latest human based components. "I though sector seven had been disbanded" said Sam as he looked at the devices inner workings, "so did I, this must be some kind of surveillance tool they built, it looks like it was designed to monitor human based systems" said Bumblebee as he analyzed the layout. "you see here" Bee pointed "this was added to the design after it was built so that it could access our systems, the only question is who could have gotten hold of this and how did they get it in the city".


	57. bad things come in packages of how many

Please note that these characters belong to their original creators as do any songs used in this fiction, not me, this is just my take on what might happen enjoy and let me know what you think.

also i am still trying to fix any mistakes that i might have missed in past chapters (i.e spelling, grammar and so on)

Now that it's signal had been deactivated the box was almost harmless but the symbol of sector seven created all new problems and dangers. "we were promised that they had been disbanded" roared Ironhide as he brought his fist down so hard it caused Bumblebee's Avatar to loose it's balance. Bee quickly deactivated his Avatar so he wouldn't have to worry about it getting knocked to the floor by an outburst from the now very angry weapon specialist. "from what we heard from simmons they were disbanded completely, if they weren't why was he working with his mom" said Sam trying to calm Ironhide down. "he and others may have been disbanded for show but how do we know that the core of the organization wasn't kept active under everybody's radar" snapped Ironhide furious about this discovery. Sam put his hand on the angry bots shoulder and said "ironhide you need to listen, we'll find out what's going on here but you can't just head off and start shooting at people you think are responsible". Ironhide let out a large snort of steam as he backed his temper down a little. "then what do you suppose we do about all this sam, we need answers from someone we can trust" said Ironhide as he folded his arms across his chest. Sam smiled and said "I have someone we can call and I'm sure that we can get him to help us out with this".

Back at Sam and Bumblebee's college a very upset man was directing a clean up crew on the finer points of repairing battle damage to the campus grounds. "look it's simple you need to fill in these holes after you've patched the cables, then you just have to replace the lights and this area is clear" explained Simmons in an irate voice. The gray haired man stormed off to inspect the damage to the class room leaving the work crew to get on with the repairs. Simmons had just gotten to the class room when his cellphone started ringing "perfect now what, those guys in tranquility cant fix one street on their own with out asking me for help" snapped Simmons as he yanked the phone from his pocket. He was about to answer when he caught sight of the words "unknown caller" displayed on the screen. Simmons held the phone like it was some kind of dangerous thing ready to tare him apart if he made on wrong move. For a few seconds he let it ring hoping that whoever was on the other end would just give up, but the phone just kept on ringing. Simmons answered the call and said "please tell me this is a wrong number".

For a moment there was silence then Sam said "sorry it's not your the one I wanted to talk to", instantly Simmons clenched his free fist and thought about throwing the phone against the floor and stepping on it. "what do you want now kid, haven't you and you demolition derby boyfriend caused me enough trouble for one life time" snapped Simmons as he looked for somewhere to sit down. Finding an empty chair that was still intact he sat and braced him self for whatever bad news was coming his way, after all that was all this kid come Autobot had ever brought into his life. "how high up were you in sector seven before it was shut down?" asked Sam very seriously. Of all the things Simmons had been expecting to hear this question was the equivalent of a bolt from the blue. "what the hell are you talking about, sector seven is history thanks to you, you should know that why else would I spend two years working with my mom?" replied Simmons. "because we just found some kind of device tied into the com systems here in autobot city and it has sector seven's name all over it literally" said Sam. Simmons was glad that he had sat down because this information would have knocked him off his feet in a second. "what do you mean it has sector sevens name all over it? and be exact with every detail" asked Simmons. Sam explained how they had found the box patched into a building under construction and how they had managed to open it and the details of it's internal construction. Simmons listened to everything carefully then asked "your sure that some parts were added after it was built and that the hand scanner turned red and activated a self destruct when it got the wrong hand print?". "yes I'm sure" answered Sam "I'm right here next to the thing and bee is sure about the parts being added after it was build".

Simmons fell silent as he ran the information through his head, what Sam was saying should have been completely impossible. When sector seven was shut down all surveillance units like that were destroyed, the people who built them relocated to other jobs and placed under watch to ensure that they didn't use what they knew without the governments consent. At last Simmons spoke "sam what you have there is a mark six surveillance unit, it's designed to infiltrate any large communication structure from any connection no matter how small and simple it is, it can even tap in from an adjoining system so you need to look at every thing in the city not just the com system but anything that's close by even the lighting controls don't over look anything". "but I picked up on this one wouldn't I have detected others?" asked Sam "the young so naive so innocent, those units are all set to use different frequency's kid you got lucky when you found that one" replied Simmons. "how many more are we looking at here?" asked Sam "well given my years of experience and intimate knowledge.." Sam cut Simmons off "just give me a number here" "on a scale the size of autobot city no fewer than ten and nor more than sixteen, the first five will be tied into the communications system directly the rest will be hooked up to sub systems that have adjoining connections such as their power or control and when you find them you need to be careful, if their on unfinished systems like the last one then you can get them out easy but if the system is active then your in trouble".

This was turning into a nightmare for Sam "what kind of trouble?" he asked "well the code name might have been the mark six but the name more commonly given to it was the tick, because once it was used it was on a functioning system it was almost impossible to get it out" answered Simmons. "if you try and remove it from a functioning system and don't know what your doing then it fries the system completely and signals the other units to go into hiding until a safe amount of time has passed and don't ask me how long that is because that gets set depending on the mission, so if you manage to find any more before I get there leave them alone, don't touch them, don't even look at them the wrong way or we could be spend years looking for the rest" said Simmons. "your coming here?" asked Sam "your not exactly a fan of working with autobots you keep saying that you almost get killed every time we show up in you life". "kid this is s seven business, that make it my business, I got canned and had to smuggle paper work out while some techie gets all the toys he built not on my watch, who ever is behind this is connected and I plan to get a little over due revenge on them" said Simmons with a dangerous tone in is voice that made Sam shudder. "ok" said Sam "do you want me to arrange a plane to pick you up?" but his question received a strange answer. "yeh so kid I got things straightened out here so far as the damage goes so you don't have to feel guilty about what happened you two take care and keep you selves safe" for a moment Sam though that Simmons had gone crazy then he heard another voice that explained things.

"is that the little monster on the phone" said the voice of the Dean "look lady this is a private phone call you need to let me take it" said Simmons "give that phone to me" snapped the Dean. For a moment all Sam could here were the sounds of a scuffle then the voice of the dean came through loud and clear "witwicky I know that it's you on the other end of this call, you are hear by expelled from this college, never has any one student caused so much damage to this establishment". Sam reacted out of instinct and said "it wasn't my fault the decepticons wanted me dead and I had to defend my self". Fortunately the dean wasn't listing to anything Sam had to say at that moment and she just barked back "you and your machines just don't care about the rules here, you cause trouble destroy property and get people killed while your at it some one should put you all in your place, your things will be shipped to you home address after the work here has finished you may not return to collect them". "why would I want to go back to any place your in charge of after the way I've been treated there, or did I just imagine the way you tried to trap me after you thought that I was cheating on tests" replied Sam in a far angrier tone than he'd wanted to use. "that was the late professor colan's idea not mine" said the Dean with a snide voice "it must be your lucky day then, how many other things have you shifted on to him now he can't deny them" Sam had no idea where that had come from, something in him just didn't like that the full blame was being shifted on to a dead man.

There was another scuffling sound on the other end of the phone and Simmons voice replaced that of the Dean "look this is none of your business lady, there are things going on here that are a matter of national security and you don't have the right to interrupt them". A muffled response followed Simmons words as if spoken by someone at a distance from the phone them all fell silent for a few seconds. Finally Simmons broke the silence when he said "sorry about that kid, I was working on her but it looks like she's made up her mind this time, when we get this latest mess sorted out I'll try and talk to a few other places about getting you and bumblebee in". "it's ok" said Sam as he realized that he'd probably not be able to go back anyway now, given that he still had a lot to learn about being a Prime, "there's a lot I need to do here so you don't have to worry about getting me or bee into a college any time soon". "we'll talk about this when I get there kid just keep people from messing with anything they find in the mean time and kid I'm sorry this has happened to you, I think the only person who's had it worse than me the last few years is you" said Simmons as he ended the call. Sam was shocked for a few seconds by what he had just heard, Simmons who he had once fought against had just been nice to him.

Getting his mind back on track Sam said to Ironhide "you need to tell you people that there could be as many as sixteen scatted around the city and.." Ironhide interrupted Sam when he yelled "what there could be how many here, whoever has done this is going to answer to me personally when were done here". "IRONHIDE" yelled Sam "you need to listen, we got lucky with this one but the others could be more dangerous if their connected to active systems, their set to blow-out any active system their connected to if tampered with, you need to get you people to just mark the location of any device they find or the whole city could be in trouble". The weapon specialist came down off his rant and started coming the security force personal engaged in the search for any more devices. Seeing that Ironhide had calmed down a little Sam added "they should also look in any systems that share connections with the communications system even if it's only the power supply these ticks can access systems from those connections too". Ironhide looked troubled about this fact and quickly sent the new instruction to his people. Once the orders were out Ironhide asked "so what exactly are we dealing wit here sam, is this sector sevens work or what?". Sam let out a sigh and said "simmons seems to think that the whole of sector seven was disbanded like the reports said, he thinks that this is the work of some techie that held on to some designs and is now working for someone who is very connected in the government". Ironhide clenched his fist so hard that it caused the sound of scraping metal to be heard clear across the room, "that little worm galloway is behind this I know it" said Ironhide anger rising in his voice.

"more than likely" said Sam "but you cant just shoot him or something, not without proof anyway". "only someone high up could have done this sam simmons said so" replied Ironhide. "we need proof ironhide, not your temper, we should try the trick he used on us and bug his lines of communication for any information that he might not want us to get hold of" said Bumblebee. "that's not a bad idea bee, we could get hold of the proof we need and find out who's working with him at the same time, I mean he's not an expert at this so he bound to make more than a few mistakes here and there" said Sam as he though of the possibility's. "all I need is one mistake sam and I'll get everything we need" said Bee. "yeh but first we need to clean up this mess first and get these things out of the city's communication systems and wherever else these things are hiding" said Sam as he remembered what Simmons had said about these things being called ticks by sector seven because of how hard they were to remove.


	58. auotbot underground

Please note that these characters belong to their original creators as do any songs used in this fiction, not me, this is just my take on what might happen enjoy and let me know what you think.

also i am still trying to fix any mistakes that i might have missed in past chapters (i.e spelling, grammar and so on)

Sam though about how they should go about this and decided that he should tell Optimus first of all. "we need to get to optimus and tell him about all this" said Sam as he looked at the tick device sitting on the workstation. "agreed" said Ironhide hoping that Optimus would take more action than Sam about Galloway. Ironhide transformed and said "both of you follow me", Sam and Bee transformed and followed Ironhide out of the bay. The weapon specialist drove through the corridors faster than Sam had ever seen him move and soon the three reached what looked like a solid wall. Ironhide at last stopped and transformed back into his robot form, both Bumblebee and Sam followed suit as Sam asked "why have we stopped here ironhide?". For the first time that day Sam saw Ironhide smile as he transmitted a com signal in, a second later the whole wall slid backwards to reveal a concealed platform of sorts. "get on" said Ironhide in a gruff but more normal manner as he pointed to the platform. Sam and Bee got on then Ironhide followed them, an instant later the platform started to descend and once they were down far enough down the wall above them slid back into place like it had never moved. The platform descended about five Autobot sized story's before it stopped and another wall slid to the side revealing a tunnel large enough for five Autobots to drive side by side. The tunnel was well lit and looked unused, maybe even out of the box new.

Sam stepped out and he heard his footsteps echo out in all directions, "what is this place?" he asked more than a little surprised that some thing like this existed beneath Autobot city. "this is a transit tunnel, it's the only way to get to the command center" explained Ironhide as he transformed "there are only a few access points like the one in the security office and their all in secure buildings, under guard and concealed from intruders". Sam was stunned at the level of security that had been built into the design, when Bumblebee had said that Autobot command centers were under ground he had never though of anything like this as the access point. Bumblebee transformed and gave Sam a nudge to pull him from the thoughts he was lost in. Sam looked down and saw that Bee was ready to go just like Ironhide, realizing that he was holding things up Sam quickly transformed and got in line behind the others as they moved off. Ironhide lead the way though it was impossible to get lost in a tunnel that only allowed movement in two directions. The three traveled down the tunnel at high speed as it twisted and turned in different directions until the tunnel connected with another tunnel, Sam started to wondered why it was built like this instead of just a straight line to the command center. After a few more minutes of driving Sam saw another adjoining tunnel that connected to the main one they were in. Ironhide drove past it and continued on in the main tunnel as it curved round in a circle. They kept driving past other tunnels still following the same path until Ironhide stopped next to a wall far from any access tunnels. Once more the wall moved, only this time it slid down to reveal that the wall was more then thirty feet thick. Ironhide drove across what was the top of the wall and into the new tunnel. Once they were out of the main tunnel small machines came out of the walls and started cleaning the floor removing any trace that any vehicle or Autobot had passed through.

They quickly moved off the lowered wall and it slid back into place like it was just a normal solid unmoving wall. This new tunnel curved round like the first so Sam could only see a short distance in front of him. As they drove scanners swept them over looking for anything out of the ordinary or that which might be concealed even from the Autobots that were passing through the tunnel. It took a minute to pass through the scanner filled tunnel and when they reached the end another barrier awaited them. This time it took the form of a large door made of the gold colored metal Sam had come to associate with the strongest structures. They waited as the door swung slowly open, it was at least twelve feet thick and locked strong enough to hold off a direct attacks from Megatron him self. Finally the door finished opening and Ironhide lead the way through, yet another tunnel awaited them but this time Sam could see the end which looked like it opened onto the command center. Halfway down the tunnel Ironhide stopped dead in his tracks which forced both Bumblebee and Sam to stop as well. A moment later the floor opened up to reveal a ramp which Ironhide drove down calmly. "how many more secret doors are there?" asked Sam as he entered the new hidden tunnel "we're almost there sam, we didn't want to take any chances with this facility as both humans and autobot are working here, the harder we make it for the decepticons the more time we buy for our allies to get ready for incoming attacks" replied Ironhide. This time when Sam saw the end of the tunnel it was the door to the command center, like the door before it was made of the same dull gold metal and looked able to hold of the strongest of attacks. This time when they reached the door it broke apart and transformed as it opened, the effect was much like the allspark changing size only the sound was more like a bot transforming.

Finally they had reached the command center, as he drove though the last barrier Sam found him self in a very large sphere shaped room filled with controls and displays. There were people rushing round checking stations and monitoring the information that came through. Sam quickly noticed that many of the displays gave readings about the city's total power output, the status of the water supply, construction, the incoming weather and so-on. Only a few were dedicated to the weapons system, city wide scanners and other systems that would be used in combat situations . Optimus stood in the center of the room looking at a large screen with Lennox next to him on a raised platform, the screen showed an image of the interior of the oval office before it went blank and Sam heard Lennox say "well at least he listened to what we had to say about the attack and galloways behavior, now all we need to do is get galloway out of here so the president can deal with him face to face". "yes he listened to us will, but I have a feeling that galloway will survive this even if his position will be shaken by our report" said Optimus with an almost grim expression on his face. "we have a victory today optimus one in which I get to hand galloway his marching orders and escort him out of the city" replied Lennox smiling. "you might not be smiling in a minute when I tell you what we found earlier" said Sam as he transformed and walked over to the center of the room. "sam it's good to see you here" said Optimus happy that his brother had come even if it was with bad news. Sam smiled back and said "I wish I wasn't here with information like this, we found a communication tapping device in the central tower earlier on and when bee examined it he found that it was built by sector seven". It took sam more than a few minutes to explain the details about the device and about what Simmons had said about it even with Bumblebee's help.

"simmons is sure that there are no more than sixteen of these tick things here?" asked Lennox "he's sure" said Sam "remember this guy takes his job way to seriously not to be". "you've been awfully quite about all this ironhide" said Optimus "I'm sure that galloway is behind all this optimus, we should bring him in for questioning about it at the very least, the last time we faced this kind of problem we just brought the one responsible in and got the truth from him" replied Ironhide. "the last time we faced something like this the rules were different ironhide, we were at war with the ones who had planted the devices and they were unlikely to give the answers we wanted with out a fight, this time around we need to use far greater delicacy as the ones responsible may be part of the government we have allied our selves to or they may be working inside the government against it's orders" said Optimus calmly. "optimus is right, this isn't a combat situation and we need to tread carefully on this one, if the city is as compromised as we think it is then these guys have far reaching connections that could cause real trouble for us" added Lennox. Ironhide turned to Sam who just said "you know what I think we should do, we need to get enough information as we can then use it to hang galloway once and for all". Ironhide had hoped that Will at least would want to try and fire a few shots at Galloway during the integration, but the others were right they needed to be careful how they handled this even if they didn't want to be.

"all right" said Ironhide a defeated tone in his voice "I'll not bring him in for questioning, but I will have my people keep an eye on him and those with him until he's at least ten miles from the city limits". "agreed" said Optimus "this may be the last time any of them get the chance to enter the city openly so we need to make sure that they leave nothing behind". "I think that bumblebee and my self should join the search teams in looking for more of these ticks in the city, we can't really risk anything being over looked right now" said Sam. "bumblebee is free to start searching if he wishes but I would like to speak with you first before you start searching the city sam" Optimus gave Sam a look that said "we need to talk" as he spoke. Sensing that the primes need some space Lennox said "come on ironhide we can head over to galloway and give him his marching orders, I was going to hand the papers over my self but you can do it if you want, I have a feeling that you need it more than me right now". A small grin broke over the weapon specialists face at the thought of personally throwing Galloway out of Autobot city and slamming the doors behind him. Ironhide transformed and said "come on will, lets give him the god news", Lennox climbed into Ironhides cab as the weapons specialist drove out of the command center. Optimus gestured to a closed off section in the command center that served as a sort of office for whoever was in charge there at the time. Sam followed Optimus into the room and Bumblebee followed Sam. Even if Optimus had wanted to speak to Sam alone he knew that it was pointless as Sam would tell Bee everything later anyway no matter what it was.

The doors slid shut and Optimus said "computer lock the doors to this room" a small chime answered him as the locks on the doors slid into place. "sam this room is sound proof so we may speak freely" said Optimus as he sat down behind the Autobot sized desk after stepping over the human sized one next to it. "what do you want to talk about optimus?" asked Sam as he pulled up a seat on the opposite side of the desk. "when you entered I had just finished speaking with the president and as you know he has ordered the removal of galloway from autobot city, what you do not know is that he wishes to apologize to you and you family about what happened and the lack of protection that you were given" there was a tone to Optimus primes voice that said there was more to this than a simple apology. "well if he just wants to apologize then that's ok with me" said Sam "or is there more to this?" he added. "when I say your whole family I mean your parents, you and your partner ben and possibly his family" Optimus motioned to Bumblebee who was now sitting next to Sam. "it seems that Simmons did such a good job in creating a background for bumblebee's avatar and covering up any information which may have indicated that ben was really bee that even his own government can't tell that the identity was created only recently.." Sam now got at what Optimus was saying. "and it's going to be hard to produce ben's dad when the president wants to apologize to him" finished Sam. "yes" said Optimus "we could tell him a part truth about bumblebee's avatar and your relationship to him as his human partner rather than the whole truth but that may raise some questions about our ability to create avatars and in turn it may expose your secret as well". Optimus paused for a second and then continued "I know that this is your choice sam but you may want to consider what will happen if the decepticons find out about you being an autobot now, let alone a prime, I ask that we come up with a way to keep your secret for the moment at least". Sam nodded and said "your right optimus, this isn't the time for anyone we cant trust completely to know about me and I don't think that we should even risk them knowing about bee either, no we have to come up with a way to cover our selves that won't raise suspicions"

"if we could get someone to play the part of my avatars dad then we'd be ok, I'm sure that simmons could create the paperwork and make it look just as real as the one's I have" said Bumblebee. "we will ask him about that when he gets here but I think that he will have other things on his mind when he arrives" said Optimus. "well when he finished getting these ticks out of the city I'm sure that he can help us, but that still leaves us with one question who are we going to get to play ben's dad?" said Sam as he looked from Optimus to Bumblebee both of whom had no answer.


	59. time to play

Please note that these characters belong to their original creators as do any songs used in this fiction, not me, this is just my take on what might happen enjoy and let me know what you think.

also i am still trying to fix any mistakes that i might have missed in past chapters (i.e spelling, grammar and so on)

The meeting with Optimus went on for well over three hours and when it was finished they had come up with two possible ideas on how they could solve the problem, the first was that they would get someone to play the part of Ben's dad either a human they trusted or an Autobot who would either use a hologram or learn to create an Avatar, the other option was a little more simple. Sam had suggested that they tell the president if he asked where Ben's dad was that the two had been in a fight about Ben putting him self in danger while the Decepticons were attacking, this had the added bonus of not needing to bring someone else in and they could spin out the story any way they wanted later on. The only draw back would be if they were offered any kind of help in patching things up between Ben and his dad, but that was another problem all together and they would deal with it if they had to. Now back in the main section of the command center Sam took a closer look at the readouts and consoles that lined the room. The human sized stations looked like they could have been taken from any command post in the country but the ones built for Autobots were defiantly custom built. Along with their size the Autobot consoles were designed with few controls on them, in fact Sam could only count five on each no matter what the station was used for. As he drew closer Sam noticed that there was a recess on the right side of the machine that looked large enough for a bots arm to rest in. Sam moved his right arm over the recess and lowered it into position, the fit was perfect and he wondered why it had been built like this. Then suddenly his questions were answered as cables sprung forth and attempted to attach them selves to his arm in different places.

A command prompt flashed across Sam's vision asking "do you wish to interface with command console, yes/no" Sam decided that he would let the connection take place as he selected yes. A moment later the armor plating that covered his arm slid open and allowed the cables access to his connection ports. For a moment the screen before him went blank then the words "do you wish to use display or internal visual" Sam selected the display as he wasn't sure that he wanted the connection to transfer information directly into his head. The display flickered once again before it came up with a list of commands for the station. Sam quickly learned that this was a power regulation station, it's main function was to scan the buildings of Autobot city and make sure that they all had power. Sam could see that each building had it's own power supply just as Bumblebee had said, but he could also see that each building was able to connect to others in the city and transfer it's excess power out put to other buildings when their own supply was below the needed level. Sam accessed a few more settings before he finished with the console and disengaged him self from the machine. Sam watched as his arm returned to normal the plates shifting back where they belonged. Though the experience wasn't uncomfortable Sam decided that in future he would use his Avatar to access the human sized stations when ever he need to get information or alter settings in the city.

Sam backed away from the station and rubbed his right arm subconsciously as he though about how the interfacing felt. Almost without thinking Sam commed Bumblebee and said "I don't think I like working these consoles bee, it's just to weird for me". "what do you mean?" asked Bee "when I connect to you if feels so right but these things just feel so alien to me and nothing like you" commed Sam as he tried to explain how this felt to him. "I kind of like the idea of you not wanting to connect to anyone or anything else" commed Bumblebee "so do I" replied Sam as he smiled at Bee. Optimus watched them as Sam and Bumblebee gestured to each other during their little com session. The old prime smiled as he saw the happiness on the faces of his brother and his brothers lover, it warmed his spark to see both of them enjoying their connection. Finally the com conversation ended and both young Autobots headed to the door to the command center hand in hand beaming away for the world to see. Optimus opened the door for them and said "forget the search for now, we have plenty of people on the problem and you two have had a hard enough day with everything that has happened". Sam stopped and said "what about finding all these tick devices we cant just.." but Optimus stopped him speaking and said "you are still learning sam, there's no need for you to rush at this and make all these problems your life, there are others who can deal with this and you need to learn how to let them handle these problems rather than doing everything your self". Optimus smiled and added "take some time for your self sam, spend it with bumblebee and relax, I'm sure that the world won't end if you take some time for your self" Sam remembered what Optimus had told him before about the other Primes and how some of them were not ready for leadership. Could he be walking down the same path as them by trying to take on to much responsibility at once. Sam just nodded at Optimus as he left the command center with Bee.

They soon made it back into the main tunnel and once again it looked spotless like no other had traveled through before them. Once the large wall section closed behind them Sam came to a stop and just stood there his engine running so low that it was hard to hear. "what's wrong sam?" asked Bumblebee "I know that optimus said that I should take some time for my self but and I know that he right but I still feel that I should be doing something to help sort out this mess" said Sam his voice heavy. Bee pulled along side Sam and said "this is something else you need to learn sam, you can't do everything and be everywhere all at once, most of the time you have to step back and let others deal with things rather that trying to do it all your self". Sam sagged down on his shocks as Bumblebee continued "in all the years I've known optimus I've never seen him try and take on to many problems on his own and never all the problems at once, you need to trust that the people and bots assigned to the tasks are able to deal with it without your constant supervising". "it's just so hard bee, sitting here waiting for something to happen is not my style, I'm way better at dealing with a problem head on than leaving it to others" said Sam. "that's just it sam, as a prime you will always have more than one problem at a time to deal with so you need to let others get on with the work while you direct and help only when necessary" replied Bumblebee. Sam let out a defeated sigh as he said "I guess your both right but I still don't like it".

Bee activated his Avatar which got out of his alt and walked over to Sam's saying "I bet I can think of something you will like". Bumblebee's Avatar stroked it's hands over Sam's alt form in all the sensitive spots that Bee knew would get Sam's attention instantly. Sam's engine revved harder as his own Avatar activated out of pure need to touch Bee's. Sam's Avatar got out of his alt and pulled Bumblebee's into an embrace with such force that it would have injured a normal human. Sam planted a trail of kisses down Bee's neck as he said "you really know how to get my full attention" "that's the idea sam, now lets find an exit and then somewhere private where I can really make sure that you focus everything on me" said Bee in a husky voice. Bumblebee gave Sam one more deep kiss before his Avatar returned to the drivers seat of his alt form. Sam's Avatar almost tripped over it's self as he rushed it back to the drivers seat of his Veyron alt. Both revved their engines as they readied them selves to race to the nearest exit. In an instant they were racing off their speed increasing with every second. The two young bots raced each other through the twists and turns of the access tunnels that connected the command center to the rest of Autobot city at speeds that would have been too fast for human drivers to handle. Just like always they were only racing for the shear fun of it and each traded positions faster than most could keep up with. Soon the exit they had been aiming for came into view and they were forced to slow down and stop so they wouldn't crash into the exit lift.

Now that their speed had dropped to almost zero they gently rolled onto the access lift, once they were on it and completely still the lift started to ascend back to the surface. Lights flashed by as the lift rose towards the exit and they revved their engines harder and harder as a sign of things to come. Above them a wall slid out of the way ready for their passage back into the upper part of Autobot city. The exit they had chosen was in a mostly finished building on the outer edge of the city, like many buildings it's interior was not completely finished but it had enough in it for a security officer to keep watch and have a reason beyond guarding the entrance to the command center. They pulled out of the lift and the wall slid back into place leaving no sign that there was any kind of opening there, the building they found them selves in was large enough for them to stay in vehicle mode and still move around freely. As they drove out the security officer gave Sam a quick salute, but Sam didn't notice as his mind was solely on Bumblebee who was already searching for a quite spot for them to spend some quality time.

Had Sam's mind not been focused on Bumblebee he would have wondered how a simple touch from Bee had completely changed the direction of his thoughts like this. The truth was that the connection between them was still growing stronger as they approached the point where they would finally be able to bond fully with each other. But Sam didn't know any of this and right at the moment he didn't really care as they raced through unfinished streets looking for an out of the way spot. Bee took a left and pulled into a finished building that was going to be used for visiting diplomats, Sam followed him and found that Bumblebee had already pulled into a quite corner that was out of sight from those on the out side of the building. Sam revved his engine as he approached and each time it sounded more lust filled than the last. Bumblebee's Avatar got out and leaned back on his alts hood grinning like a wolf at Sam. Sam pulled over next to Bee and revved his engine one more time before his Avatar got out and pulled Bumblebee's into a deep passionate embrace. "so am I all your thinking about?" asked Bee before he kissed Sam deeply "you and only you" answered Sam when they broke apart for a second. "good" moaned Bee as Sam moved onto his neck leaving a trail of deep almost painful kisses as he went. Sam pinned Bee down on his own hood in one sharp move that took the scout by surprise, Bee looked up to see Sam's eyes staring back at him with a deep lust that meant they weren't going anywhere soon.

Sam descended on Bee keeping his hands pinned high above his head, Sam stopped moving just as his lips brushed against Bumblebee's ear "you want to know something bee" he said in a deep voice that made Bee shiver right down to his shocks. "I love it when you touch me like that, it wakes something inside me that wont go back to sleep until I'm completely exhausted and satisfied" there was an almost predatory tone in Sam's voice that Bumblebee had never heard before. This was just a little scary for Bumblebee as he had never seen Sam like this, but his spark told him that this was Sam and although he was getting a little passionate Sam would never do anything to hurt him. Sam released Bee's hands as his shirt disappeared in a mass of swirling lights "I want you to touch me again like you did before" this time Sam voice had air of command to it that said don't refuse. Bumblebee reached out and touched the skin of Sam's Avatar just like he had with Sam's alt form, Sam moaned from even the smallest contact and Bumblebee was starting to feel a growing energy inside him self as well. It was like he was feeling what Sam was feeling combined with what he was feeling, the sensations were feeding off each other and Bee was quickly loosing his more rational side to the growing sensations. There was a sharp tugging on on his shirt that cause Bee to think a little clearly for a second, Sam was trying to remove it in an almost animalistic manner. Bee made his shirt and the rest of his clothes vanish in a nanosecond and he instantly found him self being scooped-up in Sam's arms press against Sam's now very hot Avatar body.

The feeling of a simple touch had been overwhelming but this contact was beyond the limits of his processor. Had Bumblebee been able to think clearly he would have wondered why this was affecting him so much, he and Sam had shared contact like this many time before without a reaction like this but he was to lost to even remember his own name. All there was for both of them was this moment and each other, anything beyond that was another world so distant that they could have never even perceived it. Sam moved more and more on instinct than anything else, Bumblebee was pressed so close to him that he felt like they could become one at any moment but when it didn't happen Sam pressed Bee down hard against his Camaro alt's hood and started to kiss him harder than he had ever done before. They had reached a point where their movements were automatic and driven purely by instinct and need. Bee wrapped his legs round Sam tightly as he tried to force Sam into him. Sam needed no encouragement from Bee as he inserted his fingers into Bee's willing opening for only a moment as a quick signal to get ready. A moment later Sam trust in with enough force to make Bumblebee's alt move backwards a few inches, Bee hissed and then moaned out as he felt Sam so deep inside him he was almost a part of him. They stayed like that for a few seconds before Sam started to move faster and faster encouraged on by Bumblebee who was pulling him in harder and harder with his legs.

The two we moving faster and faster as their Avatars did all they could to try and merge with each other on some level. Once more Sam pinned Bumblebee's arms down this time using both hands as he fiercely kissed Bee while still gaining speed. The show was something to behold as even the fittest human could not have matched their pace for a more than a few minutes. As they became more and more lost in what they were doing a security scanner activated on routine scan of the building and stopped dead on the scene it was presented with. Somewhere in the security office the image of what was happening was shown a sixty inch monitor in high definition and the effect of this would be talked about in the city for a long time to come.


	60. point of instability

Please note that these characters belong to their original creators as do any songs used in this fiction, not me, this is just my take on what might happen enjoy and let me know what you think.

also i am still trying to fix any mistakes that i might have missed in past chapters (i.e spelling, grammar and so on)

Time had passed since they started, how much Sam didn't know. The last thing he remembered was one last deep kiss that lasted longer than any human kiss could have before the siren call of stasis pulled them into the darkness of rest. Sam was still groggy and found him self wondering how they had gotten to this place. As his optics focused he found him self a good distance away from Bumblebee's alt form. Sam was able to figure out that he had not moved after a few minutes, but then the question of how Bumblebee had ended up so far away from him popped into his mind. Another minute passed before Sam remembered the answer, Bee's alt had moved because he had moved it accidentally during sex. Some part of Sam felt a great deal of pride at this accomplishment as he knew of no others who could make this kind of claim, but then his more rational side kicked in and he started to wonder what had possessed him to do this in the current situation. Sam cast his mind back as he went over the events leading up to their moment of intimacy. "we were in the command center then we left and I was feeling a little down about not doing more, then I talked to bee and he touched me and, and..." Sam's thoughts couldn't get passed the moment where Bee touched him. Already something inside him was building once again, demanding release, contact with Bumblebee and only Bumblebee. Sam's mind suddenly filled with thought of him pulling Bee's Avatar out of the drives seat and taking him on the nearest solid object again.

Sam was puled from the fog lust in his mind as the bot in his thoughts stirred from stasis. "sam" called Bee as he came to, "over here" replied Sam in the same lust filled tone he had been using earlier. Bumblebee snapped instantly awake as he felt a strong surge of energy coming through his link to Sam, energy that he recognized all to well. Bee moved over to Sam and nuzzled his front bumper against Sam's as he said "your ready again?, so much for you being down". "oh I'm more than ready" said Sam as he activated his Avatar. As Sam's Avatar got out Bumblebee was rendered speechless by the sight of Sam dressed only in a pair of impossibly tight black leather pants and nothing else. Sam walked over to Bee and gently traced his fingers over the scouts hood in an almost maddening way. Sam leaned closer to the hood pressing the burning hot simulated skin of his Avatar against the warm metal, "do you like my avatar like this bee, there's only one piece of clothing between you and and ever square inch of my skin and it's so tight it might as well not be there" said Sam as he eyed Bee with a hungry look. "you know what I want to do now, I want you to activate your avatar and get in my drivers seat, then I'm going to get in with you and start my engine and rev it hard enough so that my whole alt starts to vibrate around us" Sam's fingers continued to trace their way across Bumblebee's hood with a touch that was like pure energy to Bee. "then once I have you inside me with my engines power reaching every part of you, I'm going to slowly remove your clothes one piece at a time until your pressed naked into my seats" Sam's words were starting to override Bumblebee's more rational side once more.

The yellow Autobot knew that there was something no quite normal with Sam at the moment but his rational side was fast loosing the battle with his instincts and emotions which were being aided by Sam's voice and ideas. Bumblebee felt something solid in Sam's crotch grind hard against his armor and he almost lost his inner battle there and then, but his rational side was saved by the voice of Lennox calling out "bumblebee, sam you guys up yet we need a word with you". Had Bee been paying attention he would have picked up the deep sound of mirth in the Majors voice but as things stood his rational side was more than glad to hear anyone at that moment as it gave a measure of self control back, at least for the moment. "will wants to talk to us sam we need to go out side" said Bee part of him wanting to ignore Will's request. Sam's face took on a dangerous look that Bee had only seen when Sam was fighting Decepticons as he said "let's just pretend we didn't hear him and get back to what we were doing". But once more Will's voice called out as he said "come on you two you cant spent the night here you have a room of your own", Sam clenched his fist hard and scowled at the door to the building like it was something evil. Taking a risk Bee said "we'd better go or he might come in" Sam just slid his eyes to be for a second before he nodded slowly. As Sam's Avatar headed back to his alt form a little more clothing was added, his Avatar gained a black T-shirt with blue flames printed on the sleeves and it's chest, while his feet were quickly covered by a pair of black boots. The final touch was a pair of dark sunglasses that looked like they had been stolen from the terminator him self. The overall effect was to make Sam look very dangerous and threatening and nothing like the normal warm hearted teenager Bee was used to. Before Sam got in his alt he looked at Bee and his face softened so that he looked more like his normal self as he said "come on bee lets get this over with", then a moment later the dangerous Sam returned again as he drove out of the building.

Bumblebee quickly followed just in case he needed to keep Will safe from this new slightly frightening Sam. Once outside Bee found that Will had backup in the form of Ironhide who was sitting in his alt form next to the Major. Sam's Avatar got out and walked over to Will who was just as shocked as Bumblebee at Sam's new look. Bee pulled along side Sam's Veyron alt and activated his own Avatar so that he could get closer to Sam's, partly out of the need to keep an eye on Sam and mostly because his more emotional side demanded it. The dangerous look on Sam's face faded a little when Bee took hold of his hand as he stood next to him. Lennox had not missed the look on Sam's face when he approached but given what had happened that was understandable. Trying as hard as he could Will forced any trace of laughter from his voice as he said "look sam I know that you not happy about this" "that's an understatement" interrupted Sam, "we didn't know, we were bringing galloway into the security office so he could contact someone about the orders he'd been given, like it would have changed anything". Will was loosing Sam in this conversation, Sam was angry about his time with Bee being interrupted not about something that involved Galloway and the very thought of the man wasn't helping the situation any. Will was loosing the battle at keeping his laughter hidden as he said "we had no idea that you and bee had been picked up on the scanner" "or that some of my security force had decided to put it up on the largest screen they could find" added Ironhide. "the first thing we knew about it was when we walked in and you two were.." Lennox was trying to find a more delicate way of saying the obvious as he didn't like the look he was getting from Sam. "interfacing" Will finally said "I have to admit that I was a little shocked by you performance, I didn't think that you we that kind of guy when you were "interfacing" your normally so laid back about things".

Sam's temper was starting to boil at the thought of anyone watching his Bumblebee during their more inmate moments and the fact that Galloway had seen them like that was only magnifying the problem. "YOU LET HIM WATCH US" yelled Sam as he pulled Bee's Avatar close to him his face dark and frightening. "YOU LET OTHERS WATCH US, YOU WATCHED US, BUMBLEBEE IS MINE AND MINE ALONE, NONE OF YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO LOOK AT HIM WHEN HE'S LIKE THAT" yelled Sam even louder than before. Lennox was now getting confused about all this, he had thought that Sam was angry about being on camera before but if he was just learning about it then why had he been so up set with them. Sam was holding Bumblebee's Avatar even tighter now, his face was filled with a look of rage that Lennox had never seen the young Autobot use before. "bee is mine" said Sam his voice lower and more dangerous than before "your going to take me to galloway so I can make sure that he never says anything about what he saw and your going to make sure that anyone else who saw it will never speak of it either". "you won't need to do that sam" said Lennox all trace of mirth removed from his voice by Sam's actions "galloway is in hospital, you performance gave him a heart attack from the shock, he didn't really believe that you were with ben/bee and when he saw that you were telling the truth it all hit him at once, after all in his mind that was some kind of alien, human foursome he was watching". "we had to have him air lifted out of the city as he didn't want ratchet to treat him" said Ironhide "so he won't be telling anyone" added Will. "and the others how long did they watch?" asked Sam with the same dangerous tone that he had used before. "up to the point when mikaela shut the screen off and called them a bunch of perverts, even if they were impressed by your stamina" answered Will. Sam made a noise that sounded like the primal growl of an animal as he said "you are to make them understand that they are never to speak of what they saw to anyone ever, if they do it will be the last time they ever speak again, bumblebee is mine and no one other than me is to ever see him like that".

Both Lennox and Ironhide grew worried at this last statement, they had never heard Sam talk like this ever and even Bee looked a little frightened by what Sam had just said. In an instant Sam spun Bee's Avatar around and buried his face in his neck as he started crying "I can't loose you to anyone else, I won't, I won't let them take you form me" Sam's voice was swing from agony of anger as he spoke. All Bumblebee could do was wrap his arms around Sam and hold him as he said "I won't leave you sam you know that" "what if they try to take you, what if they drag you away because they want you, I won't let them have you, your mine all mine, I'd die with out you" once more Sam's voice swung between different emotions as he spoke. "ironhide, com ratchet, tell him we need him here right away" whispered Will. "your not taking him from me no matter how many of you there are" snapped Sam who had heard Lennox "he's mine not yours". Sam started charging his weapons systems as he readied him self for a fight, but the moment before he was about to transform the sound of screeching tires filled the air.

Ratchet almost flew round the corner his tires barely stopping his movement. "hide, will, back away slowly, now!!" Ratchet commanded in the firmest tone either had ever heard him use. Not wanting two bots angry with them both Lennox and Ironhide started slowly putting some distance between them selves and Sam. "you can't have him, he's mine, my bumblebee, you won't keep me from him" said Sam as he started looking at his new target. "I'm not here to take him sam" said Ratchet "liar" snapped Sam "you want him, but he's mine". Ratchet spoke with an infinite patients that could have easily come from Optimus "no, I want you two to go to you quarters and stay there until you settle down, I promise that I won't let anyone take bee away from you sam, you right he's yours and no-one else's so you take him somewhere safe and stay with him". Some how this seemed to reach Sam as he powered his weapon systems down and started to loosen his hold on Bumblebee's Avatar. "you won't follow us?" asked Sam his voice more leveled "I've made sure that you have a clear run to your quarters you won't see anyone else on you way there" answered Ratchet. Sam let go of Bumblebee's Avatar and said "your coming back with me now" in a slightly jumpy voice. Ratchet just nodded at Bumblebee's Avatar as Sam almost forced him into his Veyron alt before climbing into the drives seat and locking the doors behind him. "he does know that bumblebee is the camaro and not the blond in his passenger seat?" asked Will. "right now sam isn't thinking with a clear head will" replied Ratchet as he watch Sam and Bee drive off together.

Once Sam was out of hearing range Lennox asked "will someone please explain what just happened to sam and why he was ready to start shooting at us?". Ratchet transformed and walked over to Will as he said "I as afraid this might happen eventually but even I didn't think we'd be having to deal with it this soon". "deal with what?" asked Ironhide "sam has reached the instability point, he's so close to bonding with bumblebee it's staring to unbalance his systems when ever he gets aroused and the worst part is that he's not going to get better until they've bonded with each other" answered Ratchet. "sam's systems are trying as hard as they can to bond with bee's and bee's systems are trying to do the same" explained Ratchet "then why wasn't bee acting all weird?" asked Lennox, "because sam is the alpha, the one with the most energy in his system to the layman, he's going to get very protective and possessive of bumblebee and he may even be dangerous when he's in an aroused state so if he starts acting like he just did clear everybody away from them and keep them away until he settles back down". "how long will this last?, please tell me it's not years" said Lennox "it will last as long as it lasts, the only way it will end is when sam is able to bond with bumblebee and that will only happen when his energy levels stabilize" explained the Medbot . "the only good news is that if sam's acting this bad then he must be almost all the way there, with luck he will be able to bond very soon, providing that he has some peace and quite to settle down a little" continued Ratchet. "peace and quite, have you been paying attention to what's happening around here, we have the issue with these tick things, we may have to deal with galloway whenever he gets back on his feet, the decepticons can still make planet fall with out us knowing and there's the little matter of the president coming here, now did I forget anything" said Will slightly distraught. "sam still doesn't know that someone made a recording of his time with bumblebee and is forwarding it to most of the city" added Ironhide "thanks hide, really thanks" said Will now resting his head against Ironhides hood. Something was still bothering Will amongst the mass of problems that he was now faced with, "how did you know that sam had entered this instability point ratchet?" he asked. "I received a copy of the recording not t long ago, it was oblivious that Sam had entered that state from his behavior" explained Ratchet a little sheepishly.


	61. the dark secret of optimus prime

Please note that these characters belong to their original creators as do any songs used in this fiction, not me, this is just my take on what might happen enjoy and let me know what you think.

also i am still trying to fix any mistakes that i might have missed in past chapters (i.e spelling, grammar and so on)

It was now night and more than three hours had passed since the encounter with Sam, Ironhide had managed to keep his security force on the search despite having to tell them to keep their distance from Sam. Now at last the weapon specialist had a full report on the location of the remaining fifteen tick devices, just as Sam had found out four more were tied directly into the communication system while the remaining eleven were attached to subsystems that shared at least one connection to the com system. Ironhide went over the report again as he noted that every system in Autobot city could have been affected had an attempt been made to remove these ticks, in fact it looked that the whole city could have been shut down if they had tried to remove the devices as most were attached to functioning systems. The door to the command center opened as Ironhide walked in while Will was just coming out of the office section his face a little pale. "what's wrong will?" asked Ironhide "I just had a little talk with optimus about our newest problem, it turns out that while sam was in that state we were lucky that he didn't try and rip us apart for telling him what had happened with the scanner and everything" explained Lennox. Ironhide was a little confused as to why the thought of combat had effected Will like this, that was until he heard the rest "optimus seems to think that we haven't seen the worst of it yet, the thing is sam is still very young far younger than any bot who has ever gone through this and that may make him even more prone to acting like that while he at this instability point" will stopped talking and motioned Hide to come closer. Once Ironhide was close enough that Will could speak to him with out being overheard Will said "my family are coming here for safety and now we have a bot who's very powerful and very dangerous running round the city, what if tries to hurt them while he's like this ironhide?".

The weapon specialist let out a small snort as he said in a low voice "don't worry your self will, I'm sure that they'll be safe, sam is only targeting those who might take bumblebee away from him and your family is not a threat in that respect, your wife loves you and annabelle is no threat to him in any way what so ever". "he still might go on a rampage when he's like that" said Lennox "no he'll just go after those who he thinks are trying to take bumblebee from him, trust me when I say that optimus wouldn't risk the lives of others" replied Ironhide as he hoped that he was right. Will believed his friend even if his friend didn't fully believe him self "ok hide, just promise me that you'll keep tabs on sam while he's like this and let me know when he's not safe to be around so I can get my family to safety if anything happens" said Will. The weapon specialist just nodded at the Major as the two headed in different directions, Will left the command center so that he could get the apartment his family had been assigned ready while Ironhide went to report to Optimus. Optimus was sitting behind the Autobot sized desk deep in though about the current situation and it's effect on the other problems they were facing at the moment. "optimus" said Ironhide as he entered the office "I have the report on the ticks here", Optimus Prime made a small smile as he said "you didn't come here just to tell me that did you old friend". Ironhide pulled up a chair and sat down as he said "no I didn't prime, like will I'm more than a little concerned about letting sam have free range in the city, he may turn violent while he's in that state and if that happens he may compromise the city and the safety of the people in it" Ironhides thoughts turned to Wills family as the conversation he had just had with Will remained fresh in his mind.

Optimus let out a sigh as he looked Ironhide in the optics, "have you ever seen a bot who has reached the instability point before?" asked Optimus. Ironhid simply shook his head in response, "long ago when I was young I knew a bot who reached this point during his bonding, he was unable to bond because his lover was injured and was taking a long time to be repaired" Optimus voice had a heavy tone to it that was not missed by Ironhide. "I never knew that optimus" said the weapon specialist "it's not something I look back on fondly" said Optimus "because they were unable to bond my friend inferno seeker was placed under a great strain and like sam he was the alpha, when he was aroused he became dangerous to others that he thought were a threat, unlike sam he was not able to relieve the building pressure through the use of an avatar" continued Optimus. "as he grew more dangerous others tried to restrain him saying that it was for the best and eventually they managed to place him in a confinement cell saying it was for the safety of others, but that action came with a price" the old Primes voice took on a serious tone that told Ironhide he should pay special attention to what was coming next. "I watched inferno seeker for days as he paced in that cell, every day his spark died a little more while he was separated from his bonded, I watched him fade away from me, from everything until I could no longer stand it" optimus paused as he lowered his voice. "one night I disabled the bots on guard and freed him, at first he tried to kill me but I managed to stop him and calm him down enough so that he would listen to me, I helped him reach his bonded just in time for him to watch his lovers spark fail and go out; separating them had weakened his lovers spark to the point where it could no longer sustain it's self in that weakened state" there was a look of sadness on the Primes face that was deeper than any Ironhide had ever seen, deeper even than the loss of their entire home world. Ironhide remained silent as Optimus continued his story "losing his bonded broke inferno seeker, I watched as he sat there holding the sparkless shell in his arms, he refused to let anyone touch either of them as he just sat there cradling the cold lifeless metal form, days passed and his own spark started to falter the medbots tried everything they could but nothing stopped the process, it was as if his spark had been ripped open and his very life was pouring out".

Ironhide knew that if his friend could have wept like a human he would have as the pain demanded more ways out than he could give it. "for four days after they discovered what was happening he sat there his spark slowly going out and there was nothing any of us could do, he would not speak or even react to others beyond refusing attempts to remove the lifeless form from his arms, on the last day those who had imprisoned him tried to atone for what they had done but it was useless, inferno seekers spark had died the moment his bonded did, it had just taken those days for the process to complete it's self" Optimus let out a deep sigh as the memory of the final hours came to him. "I was with him to the end ironhide, I was there as his spark went out forever, the medbots soon realized that separating them at such a delicate point had been the cause of both their deaths and that it should never be done to any bot who had reached this point in the process regardless of the condition that each bot was in, the entire event was classified as a tragedy that should never be repeated and those involved we given a pardon for their actions as none of them knew this could happen" there was a trace of anger in Optimus usually calm voice as he spoke, one that Ironhide had never heard before. "it was a long time before another bot reached the instability point, when I heard about it I went to him so that I could make sure that there was no chance of the same thing happening again, that was the first time I met ratchet, he was the medbot assigned to the case and he had been fully briefed about what happened the last time" said the Autobot leader.

"needless to say he was not happy about me being there telling him what he already knew but I persisted and he allowed me to remain through out the process, like my friend the alpha was undamaged and his bonded was injured, but that time the bonded was conscious and we found that it made a large difference" explained Optimus. "at first the alpha was ready to attack us for being there, but his bonded was able to stop him simply by talking to him, we learned that even in that state the connection allowed the alphas bonded to calm them and reach their more rational side, during this time we learned how to handle a bot who had reached the instability point and keep them from harming others and them selves; in some small way helping them allowed me to atone for not stopping the others when they imprisoned inferno seeker" Optimus Prime sat back in his chair as he remembered the two bots he had helped through their bonding and how he still wished that he could have done the same for his lost friend. As the old memoires settled back into his thoughts Optimus looked Ironhide dead in the optics as he said "so now I trust you understand why I will not take any chances with sam and bumblebee, both ratchet and my self can handle sam if he starts to become a threat and more importantly bumblebee can stop him completely with just a few words, so until they manage to bond neither are to have any duties what so ever, most of the time sam will want to keep bumblebee close by in what he feels is a safe place and they will only leave it infrequently so the city and it's people are safer than you think".

Ironhide simply nodded at Optimus who was still looking at him as if he was seeing into the weapon specialists spark "all right optimus, I trust you when you say that you can make sure that sam won't be a danger, I'll make sure that the others know he's safe to be around and that they just need to tread lightly when their near him" said Ironhide. "good and there's one more thing I want you to do, find out who's been emailing the copies of that recording around the city and make sure they stop before it ends up on the youtube" said Optimus sternly "if sam finds out that it's gone global even bumblebee may be unable to calm him back down again". Ironhide said "I'll find out who's doing this and make sure that they know its in their best interests to stop and recover any copies they've sent out". "I have one question though optimus" asked Ironhide "what is ironhide?" replied Optimus, "the bots who imprisoned you friend inferno seeker, they all became decepticons didn't they?" asked Ironhide believing he already knew the answer. "no, they all remained autobots every last one of them" answered Optimus "now lets get on with you report about those tick devices". Ironhide knew that at least for the moment the conversation was over, Optimus would allow him to speak of it again but not right away.

After their meeting Ironhide headed back into the city looking for Will so that he could reassure his friend that his family was safe so long as Sam was with Bumblebee. Optimus watched Ironhide leave and then closed the office doors and locked them. Optimus activated his hologram generator and an image of an unfamiliar Autobot appeared on the desk in miniature. The hologram was of Inferno Seeker and to those not looking closely the hologram could have been mistaken for one of Bumblebee. Inferno Seeker differed in only a two ways from the scout, firstly he was blood red with yellow accents, secondly his vocal unit looked more mouth like than Bumblebee's. But other than that the two bots could have been mistaken for twins in their appearance and stature. Optimus moved a finger towards the image as if to touch it even though he knew that it was impossible. The image flickered and faded out of existence as Optimus switched off his hologram projector "rest now my friend, you spark should know only peace in the well of allsaprks, I promise I will make sure that history does not repeat it's self here on our new home, I owe you that much" said Optimus as a memory that he had not shared forced it's way into his thoughts. Optimus found him self on cybertron in a time long before the war, his home was perfect and unspoiled and yet this memory haunted him more than any from the war ever had. He watched as Inferno Seeker was being dragged into the confinement cell by those he trusted and called friends. Optimus watched in shame as his younger self closed the door to the cell saying "this is for the best inferno seeker, you are out of control when your better we will let you out". Inferno Seeker started pounding on the door screaming "let me out I need to be with him, you can't take him from me like this he'll never belong to anyone but me, you hear me optimus he's mine and mine alone you can't do this". Another bot placed a hand on Optimus shoulder as he said "you did the right thing optimus, you put the safety of others before your friendship, this is a sure sign that you'll be a great prime". The words sounded hollow to Optimus as his memories flashed ahead and jumbled images of Inferno Seeker in pain like Optimus had never seen before blurred into one unending look torture. The old Prime suddenly found him self sneaking up on the guard assigned to watch Inferno Seeker, his younger self quickly disabled the guard and wiped his memory of the event as he opened the cell and freed his friend.

Optimus remembered every blow that he had taken from Inferno Seeker, he felt even now that he deserved far more than he had received. He watched as his younger self managed to calm Inferno Seeker and the two left to find Seekers bonded. The memories faded and joined the others connected to the most painful time in Optimus Primes life, it was the time he had failed not only his friend but also him self. It was the reason that Optimus worked so hard to protect those he called his friends, he would never repeat the mistake he had made that day nor would he ever look upon any problem others endured lightly. His mistake had cost him his friends life and left him ashamed of the bot he was back then. "no, it will never happen again inferno seeker, you paid a heavy price for my mistake and I will make sure that it never happens again even if I must sacrifice my spark to ensure it" said Optimus to the empty room.


	62. little red riding bee

Please note that these characters belong to their original creators as do any songs used in this fiction, not me, this is just my take on what might happen enjoy and let me know what you think.

also i am still trying to fix any mistakes that i might have missed in past chapters (i.e spelling, grammar and so on)

caution this chapter is M/X/what ever you call it rated

Sam awoke in the now more familiar surrounds of their temporary quarters, Bumblebee's Avatar was laid on top of him his head resting on Sam's stomach. Sam's spark pulsed warmly at the sight as he ran his fingers through the soft blond hair of Bumblebee's Avatar. For Sam all was right with the world at this moment, Bee was with him and Sam knew that no one was going to take him away without a fight. Bee was his and his alone, even Sam's alt form was parked in such a way that anyone trying to take Bumblebee would have to go through him first and anyone who did would not survive the attempt. Still deep in stasis Bee pulled him self closer to Sam as he buried his head deeper into the simulated skin of Sam's Avatar. The contact made Sam smile and feel even more at peace "your all mine bee, now and forever" whispered Sam as he ran his hands lightly over Bumblebee's soft skin. The moment was perfect, but it was only a moment and the next one disturbed the peace Sam was enjoying so much. "sam I'd like to talk to you" commed Optimus, the young Prime felt a little anger rise in him at having his moment interrupted but he quashed it as he replied "what do you want optimus, if it's about last night you can tell will and ironhide that I'm going to protect bee no matter what or who I have to face and I still want those who saw bee like that dealt with". There was a tone to Optimus voice that sounded like he was expecting Sam's reaction as he commed "that's all been taken care of sam, I want to speak to you on another matter if your willing to talk". Sam wondered if he could get away with asking Optimus to call back in a few hundred years but decided that he should get this over with so he commed back "ok lets talk".

When Sam had agreed to talk he had meant over the com, not face to face. But that was a small matter as he pulled the sheet almost completely over Bumblebee's Avatar as a hologram flickered into life near the remote charger. "optimus" snapped Sam as he yelled at the image standing in the corner of the room. Sam knew that it could be no one other than Optimus as the hologram was that of a man in his late thirty's with dark hair that looked more blue than black, a face that resembled Optimus real face and a look in the impossibly blue eyes that could have only belonged to Optimus Prime. The real give away however was the jacket he wore, thought it looked like it was made of leather it's coloring was a total match to the paint work of Optimus alt, right down to the flame design that not only went round the waist but also up the sleeves. The Optimus hologram looked it's self over checking to make sure that everything was in place "it's been so long since I made one of these I wasn't sure that I could remember every detail needed in it's formation the first time around" said Optimus. "I said we could talk, as in over the com not face to face and not like this" growled Sam in a low voice as he tried not to wake Bumblebee. But his effort was wasted as Bee slowly pulled him self out of stasis and stretched as he pulled the sheet lower. Optimus simply waved at Bee who suddenly went a little pale at being so exposed in front of his commanding officer. Sam sensing Bee's discomfort pulled him closer as he shot a death glare at Optimus.

Optimus raised both hands in a gesture of surrender towards Sam as he said "please sam I only wish to talk to both of you, neither of you need to be embarrassed or threatened". Sam kept his gaze fixed on the hologram as it moved through the room slowly and purposefully. Optimus knew the look he was getting all to well, he had seen it on the face plates of Inferno Seeker during his bonding. The hologram moved and appeared to be sitting on an empty chair near the bed. "sam" Optimus started "do you know what's happening to you and bumblebee at the moment?". Sam just looked at Optimus as he said "nothing's happening to us optimus, nothing at all". Optimus broke his gaze as he smiled gently "you don't have to worry sam, no one is going to take bumblebee away from you ever" he said softly. Sam relaxed slightly and only slightly as he said "then what are you talking about optimus". "sam you've reached what is known as the instability point, during this time you are going to be very protective and possessive of bumblebee and this will only increase when your aroused" Optimus kept his voice calm and steady as he spoke as he wanted nothing to set Sam off even a little. "during this time you will see many others and their actions as threatening to bee but I ask you to please remember that no one here is going to take bee from you, in fact I have given strict orders that you two are not to be parted for any reason whatsoever and ratchet has backed these orders with his own medical report stating the same" continued Optimus. Sam shifted slightly as he looked for any signs that Optimus was trying to deceive him in some way.

Sam settled once again as Bumblebee pulled him self into a full sitting position and wrapped an arm around him. Seeing the subtle change Optimus continued explaining "we had hoped that you would not have to go through this but it seems that you have reached a point where you are almost able to bone but are still unable to because of sam's energy levels, the only way you can move past this point is to find what is still keeping sam's energy levels above the norm and correct it, then everything else will settle down after you've bonded with each other". "is sam in any danger?" asked Bumblebee a little worried, "no" answered Optimus "but others may be if he looses his self control during times of arousal, that's why you need to remain with him at all times so you can act as the voice of reason". Bee nodded as he said "I promise that I won't let sam hurt anyone" "unless their trying to hurt you" interrupted Sam. Optimus simply smiled and said "yes if they are really trying to hurt bee you can protect him all you want, just remember that when he says enough you have to stop or you might hurt him". The words had barely made it across the room before Sam grabbed Bumblebee and pulled him painfully close saying "I'll never hurt you bee, never". Bee just hugged back as Optimus said "there is one more thing you should both know, because sam is so young he may be on the more extreme side of things though ratchet is not sure how this will fully manifest it's self, he may become more aggressive to others than we expect or more..." but Optimus was interrupted as Sam started kissing Bumblebee's neck gently.

Optimus let out a small chuckle as he realized how the extreme was going to manifest it's self fully. Sam gave him a dark look as his hologram got off the chair it had been sitting on, Optimus started walking back to the remote charger as he said "if it does manifest it's self like this I imagine that I will not be seeing either of you much, so just remember what I said and remember that you will be able to reach both my self and ratchet at any hour of the day or night". Sam did not respond while Bee simply said "thank you optimus" as the hologram disappeared. Now that they were alone Sam looked at his Bumblebee hungrily before he quickly pinned the blond Avatar to the bed beneath him. Bee looked up at Sam and three words entered his mind "big, bad, wolf". The look on Bee's face was one Sam had never seen before so he asked "what are you thinking my little bumblebee?". Bee blushed a little as Sam was using a deep lust filled tone that made his whole Avatar quiver "I just had this really weird thought that you looked like the big bad wolf from the story little red riding hood" said Bee hoping that Sam wouldn't be offended. For a moment Sam was silent and Bee thought that he had upset his lover, then in an instant Sam pinned both Bumblebee's arms above his head with one hand as he said "well I'd better gobble you all up then before someone tries to save you and you basket of goodies". As Sam said this his free hand moved to Bee's crotch and gently started stroking the blond Avatars length producing a deep moan from Bee as Sam's touch felt like electric fire. "crying for help won't do you any good my little bumblebee, you can't escape the big bad wolf when he's hungry and I'm starving" said Sam in a truly lust filled voice as he moved in for a deep kiss that left Bee's lips swollen an red.

Sam loved the view he was getting, Bee was his and his alone, Bumblebee's whole Avatar was like this because of his touch alone and things were only going to get better. Sam moved in for another kiss but stopped just above Bee's face, he looked his lover right in the eyes before he gently licked those swollen lips enjoying the taste. Sam brushed his own lisps against Bumblebee's ear as he said in a whisper "so tasty, I may have to eat you over and over again". Bee was getting lost in all this, though his hands were pinned forcefully Sam's other actions were for the most part very gentle, in fact his other hand was using almost feather like touches as he stroked Bee's hardening length. The worst part was that every time he tried to return those touches Sam forced his hands down harder as if saying "NO". Sam brushed against Bee's ear one more time before he said "time for the main course". Sam trailed kisses down Bee's neck as he moved further south, once Sam reached what he was aiming for he really started driving Bee wild. Sam started softly kissing Bee's left nipple but that quickly moved on to more intense actions intended to drive Bumblebee further over the edge and into lust driven insanity.

Once more Bee tried to free his hands, this time Sam pushed down hard and stopped his other actions. Sam looked Bee right in the eyes as he said "your mine bumblebee....mine to hold.....mine to kiss.... mine to fuck.....mine" each statement was broken up by Sam kissing Bee on the lips giving him no chance to argue with each declaration. Sam paused and started panting heavily as his face hovered inches from Bee's, "I may be a big bad wolf, but I'm not a mean bad wolf" said Sam as he released Bee's hands at last. "I can see that you want to touch me so you can, but you can only touch me" continued Sam as he kissed Bumblebee gently "if anyone else ever tries to touch you or make you touch them I'll have to stop them any way I can" the last part sounded more dangerous than anything Bee had ever heard. Slowly Bumblebee brought his hands to Sam's face as he gently ran his fingers over the simulated skin of his lover, "sam what makes you think I want to touch anyone else like this, you mine just as much as I'm yours and that's it from now until the end of time" Bee remembered what Optimus had said and kept his voice calm and measured as he spoke. From the look on Sam's face Bee had reached a side of Sam that he knew well but then it was over whelmed by the more lust driven side again as Sam said "I'm glad that you think that way because now it's time to gobble you up and howl at the moon". Sam moved in one quick movement as he returned to driving Bee over the edge of pleasure. This time Bee's hands dug into the bed as Sam took his aching member into his mouth and started sucking harder and faster than he ever had done in his entire life. Bee arched his back as Sam swallowed length right to the hilt, in a few seconds they were moving faster and faster as Sam brought Bee to the edge of release. Then he stopped as he pined Bumblebee by the shoulders saying "not yet my little bumblebee, I told you I was going to eat you over and over again and I will". Sam kissed Bee deeply as Bee hands made their way over his body, one moved to it's owners rock hard erection in hopes of finding release but it was quickly caught and dragged away. "your free to touch me bee, but not you self" said Sam as he placed Bee's hand over his own throbbing member and held it there.

Bee had never thought that Sam was one for torture but what he was doing was driving Bee insane, here he was at the point of release and Sam was holding him back. Bee moaned as Sam turned his attention to his other nipple playing with it like he had the first and all the time denying Bee any kind of contact with his painful erection while having Bumblebee take care of his own. Sam broke of his actions for a second as he said in that low voice that made Bee's whole Avatar tremble "when I've had my fill I'll take care of this until you can no longer stand it and beg me to stop" as he spoke Sam ran a single finger over Bee's aching length and Bee cried out "please hurry sam I can't stand it any more". Sam replied "who's the big bad wolf here?" "you are please eat me all up now I can't take being so close any longer" begged Bee painfully. Sam smirked as he said "anything for my little bumblebee".

Out side and across the city Optimus was speaking with Ratchet about his discussion with Sam and Bee "and you see I feel that sam will find his sex drive more enhanced by all this, after all his actions have shown that he only dislikes other seeing bumblebee in that state, I feel that any extremes will show them selves in that way" said Optimus. "you may be right prime but there is one thing your not considering in all this, sam's limits may expand to keep up with his current state and if that happens he may devote all his time to that one function, as the humans say he may become a total sex maniac" replied Ratchet "will this cause him or bumblebee any harm?" asked Optimus "no but he may be unable to keep him self under control even around others, I have no wish to deal with more cardiac arrests or other problems brought on by shock" answered Ratchet.


	63. the talk, take 2

Please note that these characters belong to their original creators as do any songs used in this fiction, not me, this is just my take on what might happen enjoy and let me know what you think.

also i am still trying to fix any mistakes that i might have missed in past chapters (i.e spelling, grammar and so on)

Bumblebee gently drifted out of stasis, the connection to his Avatar was still sore after the ministrations of his lover earlier on in the day but Bee quickly got used to it. Sam had never been so forceful or so demanding during their love making, if this was a sign of things to come Bee was glad that his Avatar was built stronger than a human body as he wasn't sure that a human could have lasted at the pace Sam had reached for very long. At the moment Sam was still in peaceful stasis beneath him, the Avatar mimicked a gentle breathing rhythm that Bee found very comforting as his head rested against Sam's chest. Though their last session had been very different Sam had shown the gentle side that Bumblebee knew so well towards the end of their activates and at the end bee had found him self wrapped up in Sam's arms as he drifted into stasis. A position that he currently occupied as Sam still kept a tight grip on him even though he was far from the waking world. Bee shifted as he got comfortable and this stirred reactions from the Avatar beneath him, the first thing that happened was an increase in Sam's ever-present grip which pulled Bumblebee's Avatar closer to his, the second reaction was a sudden and forceful grinding of Sam's hips, the third told Bumblebee that Sam was probably going to wake in a friendly if not frisky mode as he felt Sam hardening beneath him.

Sam still in stasis ground against him again and Bee decided that he should try to wriggle free from the vice like grip he was now in rather than risk Sam jumping him while in stasis. Bumblebee managed to give his Avatar a little more movement than it had before as he wriggled his way up the form of Sam's Avatar. The down side of this was that it was speeding things up in Sam's unconscious movements. Bumblebee managed to get his head equal with Sam's and saw a look of pleasure on his lovers face that he had only seen there during times when they were most intimate with each other. Bee thought that he now had enough room to fully free himself from Sam's grip but in a sudden movement Sam grasped hard and pinned him against his Avatar stopping any movement from Bumblebee's Avatar whatsoever. For a few seconds Bee tried to ease him self free but once again he only succeeded in further stimulating Sam who was now starting to rapidly buck his hips as if fully aware of what he was doing. There was only one thing Bee could do to get out of this so he deactivated his Avatar and allowed it drift out of Sam's grasp. For a moment Bee thought that everything was fine until he reactivated his Avatar and found Sam sitting up in bed in a panic searching for him. As soon as Bee's Avatar was fully formed and solid once again Sam rushed across the room and puled him close to his own once again in the same tight grip he had been using. "I thought you were gone, I woke up and you weren't there with me and I was afraid that someone had taken you from me" Sam was almost to tears as he buried his face into Bee's neck while gripping him like he was a lost child.

The change in Sam's attitude took Bee by surprise for a second then he remembered that Optimus had called this stage in their bonding the "instability point" and that probably meant that Sam was going to be like this all the way through it. Sam lifted his head slightly so he could speak "if someone had take you from me I'd have killed them, all of them, your mine they have to know that". Bee reached out and pulled Sam close as he said "no one is trying to take me sam, I switched of my avatar for a second so I could get free before you jumped me while you were in stasis, I like it when your awake with me so we can both enjoy it". Sam pulled back just enough so he could look Bee in the eyes for a second before he started burying his face in Bee neck again saying "sorry bee, I didn't know". Bumblebee just ran a hand over Sam's head as he said "next time I'll wake you instead". Sam pulled Bee close and held on to him for over a minuet before his grip loosened and he backed away enough so that he could pull Bee into a deep and needy kiss. Bumblebee melted into the feeling that he was getting through the link as unlike before when he had been feeling pure lust and passion, now Sam was sending a deep need to hold him and love him so that Bee would never let go of him again. Bumblebee sent back the feeling of love to Sam and his own need to stay close to the one he loved.

When they broke apart Sam's eyes had a hazy look to them that seemed to blanket everything that Bee normally saw in them. As Bumblebee tried to make sense of what he was seeing he didn't notice Sam slowly moving his hands over his body, that was until in one quick movement Bee was lifted into Sam's arms and clean off the floor. Sam carried Bee's Avatar back to the bed where he gently place Bee down and almost jumped on top of him pining him to the mattress below. Bee slightly surprised by Sam's actions tried to struggle free but Sam stopped him with a kiss which he held until Bee stopped struggling. Sam's hazy eyes looked Bee over once the kiss had ended as he drank in the blond form beneath him, "I want you so much bee, every time we touch I need to make you mine so no one else will try to take you from me and now I have you back I'm not letting you go". Bee could tell that all reason had left Sam and he was now operating on pure instinct like some kind of wild animal, even his movements had a feral quality to them as every sound caused him to suddenly stop and jerk his head towards the direction that the sound came from. "your my little bumblebee and I'm your big bad wolf, I will rip anyone apart who tries to take you from me" said Sam in the deep husky tone that told Bee Sam was to lost in lust to think straight. How Bee wished he had never said that he thought Sam looked like the big bad wolf from the story little red riding hood as Sam was now throwing himself into the role with a passion that almost equaled his passion for Bumblebee.

Sam bent lower and nipped at Bee's as he said "I'm not letting you go ever bee, your mine to pleasure until you cant stand it any more and beg me to stop". Bee felt that he wasn't going anywhere soon as Sam began kissing his neck fiercely while still holding both of Bee's shoulders down hard. But Sam's plans were interrupted as he picked up the approach of someone. Sam stopped and went ridged as his face became angry at the intruder. Bee quickly scanned the area and froze as he realized who was coming. "sam you need to listen to me" said Bee but Sam didn't seem to be paying attention to anything other than the intruding person who was now heading towards their room. "SAM" said Bee in a raised voice "I need you to focus on my voice, we're not in any danger it's your dad sam, your dad he won't try to take me away from you remember he was betting with you mom that you'd end up with me". Sam brought his gaze back to Bumblebee's Avatar as the fog in his eyes started to life slightly "my dad" he said softly. "yes" replied Bee his words getting through "you dad he's here to talk with us, he may be worried about us". Sam released his hold on Bumblebee's shoulders as he backed down a little and allowed Bee to move. "that's good sam, now we need to get dressed so we can talk to him unless you want to sit naked in front of your dad" Bee had meant to lighten the mood but the last part had the opposite effect as Sam made a grab for him. Bee was suddenly pulled hard against Sam as he said "no, only I get to see you fully naked, no one else not even my family". Bee struggled to free himself from the bare hug he was now in as he said "that's why we need to get dressed sam, we need to activate the clothing subroutines for our avatars". This had little effect so Bee continued "please sam I want to be the only one to see you naked too" Sam quickly released Bee when he heard the words as he could deny his Bumblebee nothing.

Gently, very gently bee placed a hand on Sam's cheek as he said "that's better, now lets get dressed so we can talk to your dad ok". Bumblebee kept his touch light and gentle as he didn't want Sam to become any more aroused than he already was. Bee's normal clothing covered his Avatar in an instant, while Sam's was covered by those same skin tight leather pants. The difference this time was the shirt that he chose, this shirt was black silk and fully unbuttoned so that it barely hung on Sam's shoulders. Bee liked this look to the dark and dangerous one Sam had used before as it made him look more open to others if not a little exposed. "do you like it?" asked Sam Bee just grinned and nodded at him as Sam replied "good cause I want you looking at me and no one else". "this is going to be difficult" thought Bee as he heard a knock at the door. Before he could open it Sam took hold of his one of his hands and gripped tightly saying "you stay with me you don't let go" Bee just nodded again as he opened the door for Ron. The moment Ron saw them he said cheerfully "how you two doing?" and Bee had to stop Sam from slamming the door in Ron's face. Surprisingly Ron wasn't shocked by his son's actions and just shrugged it off as he pulled up the same chair that the hologram Optimus had used. Bee still holding Sam's hand went to get two more chairs as he didn't want to risk getting back on the bed with Sam with someone else in the room who could be hurt if Sam tackled them.

Bee found a pair of fold up chairs in the corner as was about to grab two when Sam stopped him and just carried one away. Sam let go of Bee's hand for a second as he opened up the chair and sat in it. A moment later Bumblebee found him self sitting in Sam's lap while Sam held on to him tightly, through out all this Ron simply watched with a bemused expression on his face. "I had a talk with optimus about what's happening to you sam, he says it's normal because your not able to bond with bee yet" Ron let out a breath as he paused. "though he told me everything I still want to talk to you about this, I want to know if your all right, if your coping with all these strong emotions ok?" asked Ron as he looked Sam's Avatar over. "I'm fine dad it's everyone else that's got a problem, none of them seem to realize that bumblebee is mine" replied Sam the low dangerous tone creeping into his voice once more. "you know, you get that from your mom, I never told you this but when she was younger she got really jealous if anyone looked at me the wrong way, but then I was a prime catch back in those days" said Ron grinning. Sam didn't look amused at the statement so Ron changed the topic slightly "anyway, do you remember when we had the talk sam and how I told you that as you became a man you'd get these urges and feelings that you'd find hard to control?". Sam looked even less amused but Ron continued "you maybe a grown man, autobot now but you still have to deal with these urges, like the ones you had regarding ironhide and will when they told you about the whole galloway incident". Sam let out a low growl before he said "they had no right to watch bee like that he's mine" "yeh he is and right at this moment you mom is making sure that they know that, she kind of takes offense when her son and his boyfriend are made the stars of a porn movie when their not looking". This caused Sam to back down and stay quite as Ron explained "when mikaela told us what had happened your mom got together with ratchet and, well I say got together but it was more like she stormed into the medbay and demanded that he loan her the largest heaviest object she could handle as a replacement for her baseball bat before she ordered him to driver her over to the officers who had seen you two so she could have a quite word with them in a blind ally".

Bee felt Sam start to move beneath him as he started laughing slightly. Seeing the change Ron continued "I swear that ratchet was laughing off his shocks as he watched you mom corner a guy twice her size demanding that he explain his actions". Ron was grinning now as he said "I left her to have her fun for a while as I wanted to check in on you and deliver a message that your to come over to our temporary apartment for dinner so your mom can check you over and before you start I'm just the messenger here". Sam growled again as he hugged Bee tightly, Ron just continued as if he had not seen it "I know that you want to keep bee safe while your going through this and that you don't trust anyone right now but were family all of us, so come over to dinner you can just sit and talk, hug bee or what ever you want but just let your mom see that your both ok sam". "please sam" said Bee and Sam just nodded as Ron said "you know that you can ask your mom about how she made sure that no one will ever talk about what they saw on that monitor". This made Sam grin as Ron added "that is if you untie bee from the bed in time to make it". Bumblebee's spark practically stopped as he mentally screamed "for primus sake ron don't give him any more ideas". "see you both at six and sam be gentle with him" said Ron as he left the room grinning. Bee wasn't sure if he he should look at Sam as he felt something hardening in those skin tight pants beneath him.


	64. mirror to the past or key to the future

Please note that these characters belong to their original creators as do any songs used in this fiction, not me, this is just my take on what might happen enjoy and let me know what you think.

also i am still trying to fix any mistakes that i might have missed in past chapters (i.e spelling, grammar and so on)

The plane touched down with out a flaw as Ironhide and one of his security force went to greet it's only passenger. Seymour Simmons got off almost before the plane came to a full stop clutching more equipment than any human should be able to hold at any one time. "are you sure this guy can help us sir, he doesn't look like the type to know much about anything?" asked the security officer, "trust me he can help with our problem, when we first met he was part of a group that captured bumblebee" answered Ironhide as he slowed to meet Simmons. The security officer looked a little stunned at the statement as he said "are you sure that he's safe to have around after doing something like that?" "yes, he's a pain in the aft but he'll he our pain in the aft now" replied Ironhide. Simmons made a wave like gesture as he headed towards Ironhides cargo bed so he could unload some of the equipment he was struggling with. As Simmons unloaded him self the security officer asked "should we tell him about sam now or later when he's to far away to run for it?" Ironhide chuckled slightly as he said "we'll tell him once he can't get away". The cab door opened as Simmons got in and asked "where's the kid, I though he'd be here to greet me and start putting my life in danger". Simmons was stunned by the silence that he received from both the human and Autobot as for a moment he though that he had said something insulting at a funeral. "sam is other wise engaged at the moment mr simmons, so I've come to collect you after all I am the head of security here" said Ironhide as he hoped that Simmons wouldn't push the questions any further until they had put some distance between him and the waiting plane.

Ironhide's luck however wasn't in as Simmons asked "what exactly do you mean and spell out the details for me so I don't miss a thing". The weapon specialist shifted uncomfortably on his shocks as he tried to think of a way to tell Simmons while keeping him from running for the hills. Ironhide started his engine as he drove from the airstrip and started explaining "as you know sam is now an autobot and as you also know he's in the process of bonding to bumblebee, what you don't know is that there has been a slight problem that few autobots encounter during the process". Ironhide paused as he got ready to break the worst of it to Simmons "sam has reached what we call the instability point and it's affecting him slightly..." Simmons didn't like where this was going one bit. After about ten minutes of explaining in which Simmons sat there like he had heard it all before Ironhide concluded his explanation of what was happening to Sam "so you see while he's like this his behavior will be a little off normal and we though it best to have someone else meet you". Simmons let out a small snort worthy of the Autobot he was riding in as he said "in other words you didn't want him to go all psycho on me for that little incident with his boyfriend/bonded, whatever you want to call him while he's not firing on all cylinders". Ironhide simply replied "yes, that's about it", Simmons rested back in the seat he was in as he said "just once I'd like to be able to get with in ten miles of that kid and have nothing try to kill me, just once I mean is that to much to ask for one life time".

"so what should I do if I cross paths with him, I take it you are holding him in some way to keep others safe?" asked Simmons "not exactly" replied Ironhide "he's still free to move about the city as he wants and of course bumblebee is always with him, plus optimus and ratchet are ready to race over to him if bumblebee needs some help in calming him down, we can't really confine him as it may kill both him and bumblebee". Simmons started rubbing his temples as he said "so not only do I have to chase all over the city looking for and disabling s seven tech, I also have to watch out for a heavily armed autobot who's love sick, over protective and may be carrying a grudge towards me for past actions which involved his lover bot and there's nothing nothing stopping him from shooting me except the bot I helped capture". Ironhide was silent as he increased his speed just in case Simmons thought about jumping out and making a run for it. "ok, ok, I've worked under worse in the past and I still have to get rid of all this tech scattered all over the place" Simmons statement was more for him self than the others with him as he steadied his breathing. After about a minute Simmons said "I know that you have eyes on him so you tell me if he's coming anywhere near me and I'll make my self scares until he's gone, if he starts shooting at me even a little I'm out of here s seven tech or not". "agreed" replied Ironhide as he slowed to a more normal pace of travel through the city.

Bee was glad that Sam hadn't taken Ron's comment as a suggestion as he lay once more in Sam's arms and pulled tight against the simulated skin of Sam's Avatar. For the moment Sam was very content as he gently stroked his fingers over Bumblebee's Avatar feeling the soft skin that only belonged to Bee. It was at times like this that Sam was most like his normal self, his world was perfect when Bee was with him and no one was there to take him away. Sam let out a heavy sigh as he felt Bee snuggle deeper into his Avatar a feeling of happiness flowing freely through the link between them, "he's all mine" thought Sam "he wants to belong only to me and no one else, my one and only bumblebee". Sam's thoughts floated back to the day he first met Bee, that hot afternoon that he had dreamt so long about, the day he got his first car. Even then Bumblebee was the only one he wanted on that lot, Sam wondered why he had even bothered about getting excited about other cars none of them were Bee they were just machines, lifeless, soulless machines. In fact now that Sam looked back on the events of that day he wondered how he could have even looked at them let alone thought about wanting one over his Bee. Though his memories told him that he had a deep want for the cars on the Porsche lot he now found them unbelievable ugly lumps of metal that he wanted nothing to do with. Sam shivered slightly at the though that he might have ended up with one of those cars had his dad not been playing a prank on him. No Bee would have never allowed that to happen, he would have found some way to make sure that Sam chose him above the others.

Sam smiled at that the though, Bumblebee would have done anything to be with him even then, as Sam saw things now it was more than just Bumblebee's mission it was something else that had been drawing them together. Some bond that had been formed the day Sam was born a bond that had drawn Bumblebee to earth, to him. As Sam's mind drifted on a sea of memories he looked back at events differently, like before he remembered how he felt at the time but now those feeling seemed so alien to him like they belonged to someone else. He remembered how he had desperately wanted a car to impress Mikaela and how it had been a major driving force in his life for so long. But now it seemed such a waste of time as he had found all he needed the moment he met Bee and there was nothing anyone could offer that Bumblebee could not out do. Another memory floated to the surface as Sam thought about the night he had fist seen Bee transform. It confused Sam to think why he was so frightened of his Bumblebee that night, all he was doing was calling the other Autobots to earth so that they could protect the allspark. It hurt Sam to think that he had acted the way he did towards Bee, the things he had said and done how could Bee have forgiven him so easily about it. A small tear crept out of the corner of Sam's eye as he was saddened by the way he had acted towards the only one that mattered in his life, Sam pulled Bee closer wanting to make up for all that he had said and done that day.

Bee felt Sam's grip tightening on his Avatar and wondered what was wrong, then he started to worry as he felt a deep sadness seeping through their link. "sam what's wrong?" asked Bee as he pulled him self into a sitting position. In a reversal of things Sam laid his head on Bee's lap and started crying slightly as he said "I was so mean to you, I called you satan's camaro and threw things at you". It took Bumblebee a second to work out what Sam was talking about but when he did Bee gently laid a hand on Sam's head as he said "you were seeing an autobot for the first time sam, it's only normal that you were a little afraid of me". "no it's not, your my bumblebee, mine" cried Sam "I'm supposed to protect you not yell at you, not throw things, not run away, but I did". If the others could have seen Sam like this they would have not been frightened by him at all, now all the ferocity was gone and he was far from dangerous towards anyone. "there was a lot you didn't know then sam and if I remember rightly I was supposed to protect you when we first met" said Bee gently as he continued to stroke Sam's head. Sam clutched Bee tightly round the waist as he said "you got hurt protecting me, first you got captured and blasted with jets of that freezing stuff then you got your legs blown off saving me again and there was nothing I could do about it". Sam was crying hard now as some hidden dam of emotion burst forth overwhelming his defenses. "sam you fought harder than anyone could have, when I was captured you took on as many as you could to save me and got your self hurt, then when starscream attacked you refused to leave me despite the danger you were in" replied Bumblebee.

Bee could feel that he had not seen the full flood of Sam's emotions as their link continued to send more of these unspoken feelings to him. Sam was crying harder now as he said "I was useless, I couldn't help you when you were in pain and bleeding all I could do was just sit there and watch" "no sam you killed megatron, that's not nothing" said Bee. "I got lucky, he was wounded and trying to crawl to the allspark, all the time optimus was yelling at me to push the cube into his chest while megatron was screaming at me to give it to him, all I wanted to do was hide away with you, somewhere safe where you could get better, I was a coward bee I didn't want to fight I just wanted to run" sobbed Sam. "but you didn't sam, you choose to stop megatron" replied Bumblebee "no one wants to fight, but we chose to because we know that if we do not those we care about will be hurt". Sam raised his head for a moment then lowered it again as he said "I killed him bee, but it didn't help you, you were still hurt and I was still useless when it came to keeping you safe" Sam's voice was thick and heavy as his tears flowed and turned into dancing lights around him. "how can you love me bee, after all those things I said and did, after I let you down and all those times I was with mikaela when you wanted me all along, how can I ever be good enough for you" the flood finally hit and Sam was left broken and sobbing by it. Bee lifted Sam up so that his head rested on his shoulder as he held him close, "sam you have always been good enough for me, you fought when others ran, you never let me down you were always there for me and so long as you were happy that was enough for me to be happy, I love you more than anyone I have ever known and that will never change" Bee spoke gently and from the spark as he sent all that he was feeling through their link to Sam.

"you mean that bee?" whispered Sam softly "that I'm good enough even with all my flaws?", "when I look at you sam I never see any flaws your perfect to me, you always have been" replied Bee lovingly. Something in Sam's eyes seemed break as he started to drift into stasis against Bumblebee's Avatar, Bee lowered him on to the pillow as Sam slipped from the waking world his mind strained By the flood of emotion that had washed over him with more force than he had ever experienced at once. Bee lay next to Sam as his lover drifted off still holding on to him tightly a level of peace in his mind that was filling the now empty empty place that had stored the hidden flood of emotion. "rest now sam, my big bad wolf your little bumblebee will keep watch while you sleep and chase away any bad dreams" said Bee as he kissed Sam lightly on cheek. Almost all of Bumblebee's attention was focused on Sam's Avatar so much that he didn't notice a small change in Sam's alt form, one last lock that had desperately wanted to open finally released it self as the plates that covered Sam's spark chamber were finally freed to move again. Behind the metal plates the glowing orb that was Sam's spark pulsed steadily as it awaited the moment it had been longing for since Sam's upgrade, the moment where it would no-longer be alone separated from it's other half.


	65. point of infinity

Please note that these characters belong to their original creators as do any songs used in this fiction, not me, this is just my take on what might happen enjoy and let me know what you think.

also i am still trying to fix any mistakes that i might have missed in past chapters (i.e spelling, grammar and so on)

Bumblebee's Avatar lay still as he kept watch over the peaceful form next to him, after the flood had passed Sam's energy levels had fallen below the level Bee considered normal for his lover. Had they continued to fall Bee would have rushed Sam to Ratchet instantly but the levels stabilized not long after they had started to fall and were now in the process of slowly rebuilding them selves. Why Sam had never spoken about these feeling to Bumblebee before the young scout didn't know, but Bee could tell that for some reason some part of Sam had chosen to keep these things from him. The more Bee thought about the way Sam had acted the more he wondered if Sam was fully aware of those feeling before he expressed them. Surely Sam would have not been so happy if those thoughts had been in his mind even a little, but if they hadn't then where had all this come from and what part of Sam had buried those thoughts and feeling so deep that they burst out almost without his knowing. More importantly what had caused all this to surface now, the obvious answer was that Sam was in the instability point but obvious answers were never good friends to Bumblebee. Bee thought about what Sam had been through in the past few days, what he had seen and done, where he had gone, who he had interacted with. Even with his training and countless years of experience Bumblebee could not find anything that had affected Sam in such a way that it would stir up these emotions now, before this point the battles could have caused it or the death of someone Sam knew. But this seemed to almost come out of nowhere, one moment Sam was a total alpha in charge and dangerous to anyone other than Bee, then in an instant he was crying like a helpless child who had hurt it's self.

Bee could find no answer as to why this had happened and all that he knew right at that moment was that Sam was no longer crying as his Avatar lay deep in stasis looking like his normal self once more. The answers to Bee's questions could wait for the moment as he became lost in the peaceful look on Sam's face. More than an hour had passed and Sam was still far from the waking world, feeling that he needed to ask a bot with more experience Bee commed Ratchet for some answers to his questions. Bee tried and tried for several minutes but Ratchet either was unable or refusing to respond, quickly Bee tried to connect to Optimus hoping that nothing was really wrong. "optimus what's happening I cant contact ratchet?" asked Bee once he was connected "ratchet can't answer you right now bumblebee, he's in surgery and needs all his focus on the operation he performing" replied Optimus. Operation, that sounded bad, really bad as whatever Ratchet was doing needed his full attention and Ratchet could do the more difficult operations while giving lectures and accessing the net at the same time. "what's happened?" asked Bee a little fear in his voice, Optimus commed back and said "simmons arrived here a little while ago to over see the removal of the tick devices, at first everything looked fine as he removed two more units quickly, he even commented that ironhide's security teams were some of the best he'd worked with". Optimus paused for a moment then continued as his voice took on a heavy tone "we found that two units were place in the same building so simmons went to remove one while lieutenant gibbs who had been working with him took the other, simmons had just removed the first device when there was an explosion" once more Optimus paused. "simmons and those he was working with rushed to gibbs team only to find that two of them were dead and gibbs arm had been blown off, the device had been altered and booby-trapped to catch anyone who attempted to remove it, not even simmons suspected this could happen" said Optimus.

"will gibb's be ok?" asked Bumblebee worried as a human couldn't simply be repaired like an Autobot, "as I said ratchet is in surgery, he's attempting to repair as much damage as he can right now, then once gibb's has healed enough ratchet is going to attempt to create a replacement arm for him using cybertroinan technology" replied Optimus. "now why did you want to speak to ratchet bumblebee, has something happened with sam?" asked the old Prime, Bee had been so shocked by the news that he hadn't been thinking about why he had originally tried to contact Ratchet in the first place. "well I was going to ask about sam, you see he had some kind of emotional outburst that wasn't anything like the way he's been acting, optimus he was crying like a child in my lap" explained Bumblebee. It took a few minutes for Bee to fully explain what had happened with Sam and everything that had been said but at the end Optimus finally said "interesting, keep watch over him bumblebee until ratchet is able to check him over and before you ask I haven't seen anything like that happen before now either". Bee was starting to feel a little selfish as he wished that Ratchet was not the one performing the operation, he wanted the Medbot here so Sam could be checked over. But Bumblebee knew that Gibbs had the best chance of recovery under Ratchets care so all he said was "ok optimus, I'll keep watch over sam until ratchet can get here".

Bee closed the com link as he went back to watching the sleeping form next to him, Bumblebee placed a small kiss on Sam's brow before he rested his head next to that of his sleeping lover. He just lay there as the minutes ticked by, Sam less than an inch from him still deep in stasis remained unchanging and peaceful. How Bee wished that he could know what had caused that out burst, the way Sam had cried and held on to him, the way he had blamed him self for things that were out of his control. Bee didn't like it when Sam beat him self up like that, the way he talked about him self like he wasn't good enough made Bumblebee feel sad in a way that he had never felt before. Sam was perfect to him, he always had been and always would be there was no question about it. So why had Sam spoken about him self like that, Bee had told Sam before that he had and would always see him as perfect. "I love you so much sam, your all that matters to me in the whole universe so why do you see your self like that, why did you say all those things about your self?" Bumblebee asked the question to the form next to him even though Sam wasn't going to give him an answer in his current state. More time passed and Sam didn't stir even once from the deep stasis that gripped him, Bee checked his internal clock for the time and found that they had only fifteen minutes before the dinner they were expected to attend under Judy's orders. As Bee watched the minutes tick down he considered his options, his first choice was to call Sam's parents and tell them that they weren't coming because Sam was still in stasis but that would leave him explaining why Sam was in stasis and why Bee didn't want to wake him, the second was to wake Sam but Bee really didn't want to do that, the third was to tell them that they were waiting for Ratchet but that involved explaining why they were waiting for Ratchet in the first place.

Bee had just reached a decision as to what he would tell Ron and Judy when Sam stirred and started to move. Slowly Sam crawled his way back to the waking world guided be the warm touch of Bumblebee's Avatar. The first thing Sam saw was Bee smiling at him softly as Sam wrapped his arms tightly around Bee's Avatar. "you know that we have only a few minutes before dinner with your parents" said Bee as he gently stroked Sam's hair. Sam just made a "humm" in response as he buried his face into Bee's neck and started kissing. Though Bee was enjoying the feeling of Sam trailing kisses over his neck they really needed to get going before Ron came over to check up on them. "sam" Bee said "sam we need to get a move on or we'll have your dad walking in on us again" "let him find his own peep show, your all mine" replied Sam as he moved down past Bee's neck. There was no anger in Sam's voice, he hadn't grasped at Bee's Avatar as if ready to carry him into some dark corner far away from all others, he hadn't even slowed down in his actions. Bee hoped that this was a sign of Sam getting better and regaining some of his self control, at least over his anger issues. Sam expertly found a very sensitive spot and soon had Bee moaning like a ghost on Halloween as he applied the perfect amount of pressure to make Bumblebee loose all contact with his rational side. Some part of Bee clung on to the thought that he may still have to restrain Sam if someone walked in on them and that gave him just enough self control to gently stop Sam's actions.

Gasping for breath Bee held Sam back as he said "we really need to get going sam, I don't want to have to stop you from attacking your dad when he walks in looking for us". The wolf like look returned to Sam's face in full force as he pushed forwards saying "I won't attack him I'll be too busy with you to even notice that he's here". Sam pushed Bee down onto the bed and kissed him hard before he continued "for some reason getting all that out of me has made me realise that you won't let anyone take you away from me and that no matter what happens your always going to be my bumblebee". Sam placed a soft kiss on Bee's lips that felt like the contact of a small feather as it brushed over the skin, "I never knew that I was so afraid of loosing you, of not being good enough for you, but I'm not afraid now so I can give you all that I am and all that I have" said Sam in the husky voice that he knew affected Bee so deeply. Bee had by this point lost the battle with his instincts and was completely under the power of his feelings and the feelings coming from Sam. Sam moved lower and kissed the spot where the simulated heart in Bumblebee's Avatar was beating so hard that he could feel it even before his lips touched the skin. Sam reached up and placed a hand over his own heart and found that they were both beating in perfect harmony. It was at this point that a small message caught his attention, down in the corner of his vision three small words were glowing softly "final lock released". The moment Sam read everything else melted away as at last he realized that he was able to bond with Bumblebee fully.

Sam was still for a moment as everything sunk in, it was time and all that he had wanted so badly was now here. In an instant Sam scooped up Bumblebee's Avatar and rushed naked to their alt forms. Sam quickly transformed as his Avatar lowered Bumblebee's into a standing position, Sam's Avatar vanished in a cloud of lights as his main form place a hand over his spark chamber. Bee deactivated his Avatar and transformed as he asked "what's wrong sam, is it your spark, do you need ratchet?", Bee was panicking as he desperately wanted an answer from Sam. Sam lifted his hand form his spark chamber and place it on Bumblebee's face as he said "it's time, we can bond", Sam had barely spoken the words when plates started shifting around his spark chamber. Bee watched as a tunnel was formed and cables started to move towards him, reaching out asking to be received by his body. Bumblebee was in total shock at what was happening, there had been no warning, no big signal, or had there, had those dammed up emotions been the last barrier keeping them apart and now that they were gone Sam was finally free to bond. These thoughts started spinning in Bumblebee's mind as his own body started acting on the deep needs of his spark, like Sam plates were shifting forming the other end of the tunnel that would connect their sparks and cables were reaching out to Sam's body ready to connect them completely. Bee reached out and placed his hands on Sam's shoulders, he paused there for a moment that seemed like an eternity for both of them.

Then softly, gently, Bee moved to meet Sam's body, the metal tunnels touched each other as gently as Sam's and Bee's Avatar's touched each other. For a second nothing happened then plates from each bot shifted and clamped on to the opposite tunnel locking in place creating a protected area for their sparks to touch each other. The last cables locked into place and bot both looked each other in the optics as Bee asked "are you ready?", "you know the answer" replied Sam as the plates covering their spark chambers slid open allowing their sparks to move freely towards each other. For a moment Sam felt like he was dyeing, like his soul was leaving his body then he felt another coming towards him warm and familiar. All fear melted away as love washed over everything, then the world went black for a moment and Sam found him self floating in a sea of ever changing colors. He was in his Avatar form, or at least what looked like his Avatar form as he floated endlessly through this strange place. In the distance a shadow formed and started drifting towards him, instantly Sam knew that it was Bumblebee and that he too was in his Avatar form. As Bee came into focus Sam reached out to him, the moment their hands meet they seemed to merge and Sam started feeling all that Bumblebee was feeling. Bee was now feeling all of Sam's emotions along with his own and he knew that Sam was feeling the same as well in what was becoming an endless loop. The two came to rest as their bodies began to merge, everything about them was shared, thoughts, memories, hopes, fears, until a point was reached where everything went on for infinity. The only way it could be described was as if they were surrounded by mirrors that reflected both of them on forever, an endless ocean of their love magnified beyond words.

"come on you two, I gave you an hour extra but your mom isn't going to wait any..longer" Ron was left speechless by the sight that confronted him. Both Sam and Bee were in their robot forms with cables connecting them and tying them together, their optics were dim like they weren't even online but from the warmth of the metal Ron knew that as not the case. He reached into his pocket and dialed the number for Optimus saying "dam I was only joking about the whole tying up thing".


	66. dark rebirth

Please note that these characters belong to their original creators as do any songs used in this fiction, not me, this is just my take on what might happen enjoy and let me know what you think.

also i am still trying to fix any mistakes that i might have missed in past chapters (i.e spelling, grammar and so on)

Time passes and a moment long awaited by some has finally arrived. "how long until it's over, you promised me that this would be finished by now scalpel" bellowed Megatron, "the process is almost complete lord megatron, the final moments have no set time to them" replied the small bot as he inspected the pod controls. "I need it now scalpel our attack failed and we are running low on troops in this system" Megatron looked at the thing in the pod as he said "with an army of these creatures I can finish optimus prime and his autobots once and for all". "not if you are the one finished first" thought Scalpel as he said "once fury is fully operational he can assist in the capture of more subjects, next faze will involve creating multiple units at once". Megatrons face twisted with hate at the words as he snapped back "you had no right to give this thing a decepticon name doctor, it is a weapon and nothing more", the Decepticon leader towered over the small bot as he slammed his fist down hard against the floor. "apologies lord megatron but he needed a name that he could be called by so his processors could accept commands" squeaked Scalpel as he gave a show of fear to the larger Decepticon. Megatron backed away slowly as he said "why that name?", "he is called fury in honor of your revenge lord megatron" said Starscream as he entered through the air lock. The answer stilled Megatrons temper only slightly as he said in a disgusted tone "in future you are to name these things by number, the next one created will be called zero one, do you both understand" "yes lord megatron" was the reply given by both bots.

The commotion had caused the Decepticons to turn their attention from the pod and stirring creature inside it. The sound of shifting plates caught the attention of every bot in the room as the new Decepticon started to rip at the inside of the pod violently. "it begins" cried Scalpel as he rushed to the pods controls checking the readings and releasing the containment locks. Fury was living up to his name as he trashed about wildly clawing at the inside of the pod trying to escape his confinement. Before Scalpel could release the last locks Fury ripped the pod open and clawed his way out violently onto the metal floor. The newly formed bot pulled him self to his now full and impressive height of thirty four feet tall. The new bot looked less human than the two large Decepticons as his head was little more than a black metal helmet with two red eyes burning brightly in the eye-holes. To those from earth this new bot looked like the ancient creature Sauron, the helmet that made up Fury's head was a close copy being crowned only by three spikes, one rose from the center of his brow and the renaming two on either side of his head serving as audio receptors. The rest of his form was also a close match in design to that of this creature of fantasy nightmares as the rest of his body was covered in thick jagged armor plates. His shoulders were tipped with spikes that came up to half the height of his head and looked strong enough to slice through the armor of other bots easily. The armor covered body moved as Fury clenched his hands causing the sharp claws to grind against the metal in an ear piercing tone.

For a moment Fury became still and unmoving then he locked his sight on Starscream and rushed at the jet Decepticon slashing his hands through the air as he went. Megatron backed away as he watched this new creature make it's first actions in the world. The old Decepticon looked on as Fury caught hold of Sarscream and pinned him to the wall by the neck his fingers digging into the metal as he started to squeeze. A very small grin crossed the face of Megatron as he watched his new weapon in action, it's form was even less human than he could have hoped for and had he not known then even he might have thought that it was a true Decepticon rather than a creature grown from a lesser life form. "you have done well doctor, your creation is just what I need" said Megatron as he inspected his new weapon. "there is no way that the autobots will know that this thing was once human, I can let them fight many battles and after the autobots kill some of these things I can inform them that they have been killing their precious humans for a greater impact" thought Megatron. The Dcecpticon leader turned his back on Starcream as he exited the the chamber saying "prepare for the next stage doctor and starscream, be sure to fully train fury" the name spoken in contempt "in combat and all the other things he needs to be of use to us, that is if you can free your self and teach him who's master".

The airlock cycled as Megatron left to plan his new offensive while Starscream was left struggling against the wall. For a few seconds he kept up the act until he was sure that Megatron had put enough distance between them, then he smiled wickedly. Fury released Starscream when he saw the smile and backed away keeping his gaze fixed on the jet Decepticon. "I told you that he would believe anything if we threw in a little violence" said Starscream "he is such a fool and obviously not fit for command if he can no-longer tell the difference between true anger and an act put on for his benefit". Fury remained silent as Starscream looked him over fully, "you are truly a decepticon in form and mind fury, my new lieutenant" said Starscream proudly. Fury just nodded at the jet Decepticon before he turned and lowered his huge form so that he could look at Scalpel closely. The new Decepticon towered over the small crab like bot but he showed great respect to the little bot as he spoke gently. "you have watched over me father while I slept, now that I am awake I wish to thank you and starscream for keeping safe" Fury's voice was deep, metallic and filled with enough force to shake the ground around him. Scalpel moved forward and placed his small hand on Fury's as he said "you are the greatest creation I have ever made, you are the crowning achievement in my life fury, you are the first of a new breed of decepticon and I am more proud of you than anything" the Doctors voice was so filled with emotion that he could have been mistaken for an Autobot or a human.

"mind your words doctor, we must still be careful while megatron prowls this ship, you know how he treats such emotions and those who have them" hissed Starscream in a low voice. "I will show my son whatever feelings I wish to" snapped Scalpel as he scuttled forward filled with anger. "your son?" questioned Starscream "yes my son, he is the product of my genius and work but also so much more, he is the thing I am most proud of in my life, I use the human term because we have no word to describe what he means to me" replied Scalpel as he confronted the larger Decepticon. Starscream decided to let this drop as he thought of how he could this information to his benefit at a later time, for the moment he needed the cooperation of Scalpel and Fury if he was to topple Megatron from his position of power. "I didn't mean to anger you doctor I was just a little confused and concerned, after all so much hinges on your brilliance we can not afford to loose you" said Starscream in a sniveling voice. "do not concern your self starscream I know how to act in front of megatron, now you must teach fury all he needs to know about combat, our history and most importantly everything you know about megatron, he must be ready before we strike" said Scalpel as he scuttled back to Fury's side. Starscream smiled before he said "I will teach him all I know doctor and when he is ready we will remove megatron and fury and his brothers will take there place as true decepticons ruling the universe". Scalpel nodded at Fury as he returned to the now empty pod so that he could remove the fragment of the matrix for it's next task.

Fury got to his feet and turned to face Starscream as he asked "where do you want to begin?" the jet Decepticon grinned and replied "with combat training young fury, you must learn how to use your new weapons to their full potential". Starscream lead the way out of the air lock and through the ship to a large empty room the bore the scars of many training sessions that had become little more than full blown battles. "in here I will teach you how to fight and kill your opponents quickly, I will teach you how to strike at their most vulnerable spots, how to strike with out being seen, how to kill without mercy" said Starscream as he moved away from Fury his arms raised as he showed the young Decepticon the room. Fury looked away as he asked "when do we begin?" "now" cried Starscream as he lunged at what he thought was an easy target. But he had underestimated his opponent as Fury simply dogged the attack and caught Starscream by the arm in a vice like grip. "nice try old man but I used that trick to many times my self to fall for it" said Fury as he gripped hard at the metal of Starscream's arm. "very good young one, but do you know this move" said Starscream as he threw a hand full of metal at Fury's face, but once more Fury was ahead of him as he simply threw him self on top of Starscream pinning his hands to the ground with one of his own. "yes I know that one to" said Fury as he reached to his back where plates of metal were shifting together to form a weapon.

Quickly Fury pulled out what looked like an over sized shotgun and pointed it at Starscream's head his finger on the trigger, "do you know this one old man?" asked Fury. "very good" said Starscream "never give your opponent an inch, take all they have from them before you finish them quickly, you have won". But Fury didn't remove the gun or release his grasp "what are you doing, you have won you can let go" said Starscream in a panic, "your still my enemy and I won't lower my guard, I've done that before and paid the price" said Fury his voice filled with anger. "toss away your weapons then I'll let you up" said Fury as he brought the gun closer to Starscreams face while releasing just one of the hands he had pinned, the jet Decepticon quickly tossed away all the weapons he had as Fury kept his claw like finger on the trigger. Once Starscream was disarmed Fury backed away slowly until he was sure that Starscream wasn't going to pull any tricks, "you remember your past" said Starscream as he got to his feet. Fury nodded as he said "every detail and I've found that I like the power that I have with this new body, power enough to crush those I hate with easy and when we're finished here I'm going to seek them all out and destroy them one at a time". "you may be stronger than you were before fury but without others to help you can be overwhelmed be sheer numbers" replied Starsceam. "I'll have others old man, my farther wants to create more like me and I'll make sure that those chosen for the process are like me before and after their transformed" said Fury as he lowered his shotgun weapon.

"well since I don't need to train you in combat I'll tell you about the past of our race, but let me say before we start that we still need the human race to create more like you" said Starscream "the one's I wish to kill will be of no use to us, they don't create more humans and aren't the type to fight like us, their just disgusting piece's of meat to be gotten rid of and now I can do that wherever their hiding" replied Fury as he left the training room. Starscream gathered his weapons as he thought of ways to use Fury's anger to control the new Decepticon better. Starscream caught up with Fury quickly and then started to explain the history of the decepticons. More than an hour passed and Starscream guided Fury to the chamber that was once occupied by the fallen. "what are we doing here?" asked Fury as Starscream pointed at the now empty chair and said "this is where the fallen once resided young fury, in order to know about our race you must know of him and the part he played". "I have already told you how megatron fled from the autobots so that he could gather his forces, what you do not know is what he found while hiding in the depths of cybertron" explained Starscream. "deep below the city's were ancient structures long forgotten by our race, for a time megatron made those places his home, it was in one of these forgotten buildings that megatron found an ancient data file that spoke of a cybertronian like us" continued the jet Decepticon.

"megatron lead seven others into the deepest depths where none had gone since the times of legend, it was there that he found a sealed vault built stronger than any prison on our world, a vault that could only be opened in one way" Starscream lowered his voice on the last words as he looked around searching for others. Now sure that he was safe to speak he continued "the lock could only be opened by the power of seven sparks, seven sparks that had to be sacrificed in order to release the being contained with in" Starscream looked away as if disgusted by what he had to say next "none of us who now live know what happened exactly, lord megatron would have us believe that the seven gave up their sparks willingly to free the fallen, but I checked that place without his knowledge and found that there was some battle damage left from what ever had happened". Still looking over his shoulder Starscream continued "megatron hailed the return of the fallen promising us that he would grant us power enough to defeat the autobots, instead he granted power to his seekers so that they could search out what he called a weapon while the rest of us were sent into battle by megatron who was now obsessed with the allspark and it's power". Starscream motioned for them to leave as he didn't want anyone to know that he had spoken of such things to the new Decepticon. "from that point on our race began to fall both decepticon and autobot, while I am glad that the autobots perished I morn the loss of our decepticon brothers, megatron used them as if they were nothing claiming that we would be reborn by the power of the allspark" said Starscream. The jet Decepticon laughed as he said "do you know that he lost it when he made his last attempt to capture it and then it was destroyed when a human called sam witwicky used it's power to kill megatron, all that only to let the power be turned on him". Fury grasped at Starscream's shoulder and spun him round as he said "witwicky is with the autobots, he's sided with them", seeing the anger in Fury's optics Starscream said "yes" as he quickly started to think of a was to use this new information. "so the autobots allow that disgusting filth to be with them, then they'll all die with him and his blond boy toy" cried Fury, Starscream liked this reaction but if he was to use it he needed to know why this had affected Fury so. "why is this important to you?" asked Starscream casually as he waited for the answer, "because people like him should die, when I was trent I couldn't make that happen even with my crew backing me up but now I can and it will hurt our enemy's when I crush the life out of him" replied Fury. Starscream simply smiled as he said "then my lieutenant you will have the pleasure of killing him and those like him any way you want to".


	67. back to earth

Please note that these characters belong to their original creators as do any songs used in this fiction, not me, this is just my take on what might happen enjoy and let me know what you think.

also i am still trying to fix any mistakes that i might have missed in past chapters (i.e spelling, grammar and so on)

Trent's car drove through the streets of Tranquility as it's driver headed back towards the secluded building he had picked out. The driver was seen by all as the local thug Trent but he was no longer Trent, he was no longer human. The driver lifted a hand from the wheel and flexed it a few times as his mind went back to an earlier point. "how did your training go fury" asked Scalpel as he scuttled about attaching cables to different pieces of equipment, "it went just as you expected farther, you prepared me well while I grew and I was able to access my weapons and take starscream by surprise when he tried to teach me how to fight" replied Fury. The small crab bot scuttled in a hole and disappeared for a few seconds before emerging from another hole carrying a small chip in his hand. "you were able to predict his movements with ease?" asked Scalpel as he inserted the chip into an open slot causing the machine to light up and activate. "I saw every move he made before he made it, he was no challenge at all" said Fury with a hint of arrogance in his voice as he moved to lift a large metal bulkhead out of Scalpel's way. The small bot nodded at him in thanks as he scuttled down a dark corridor that lay beyond the pod that Fury had been transformed in, the darkened corridor was instantly filled with light as Scalpel activated a control. Now that the lights were a full power the corridor was revealed to be a huge room filled with four more pods similar to the one that Fury had been. "what did you learn form him about our history?" asked Scalpel as he inspected one of the empty pods, "as you thought he suspects that megatron killed the seven to free the fallen from his prison but he says that he has no solid proof" replied Fury.

The small bot stopped his work an turned to face Fury as he said "starscream will have proof, he collects secrets so that he can use them to control others, I imagine that he believes he has you figured out by now, his puppet lieutenant". Fury nodded as he said "I told him just enough to make him think that he could control me with my hatred and he did all he could to get information from me about my past and what I want to do to those people" the last word was spoken with a deep disgust that could have matched Megatrons. "you will be able to purge them from the earth once we are finished here and have enough of your brothers ready for battle, we do not need live stock that will not reproduce under normal behavior" said Scalpel as he climbed off the pod he was working on. Fury crouched down so that he could speak to the smaller bot with more ease "starscream told me that witwicky and his blond bimbo are with the autobots, I think that he believes that I will attack the autobots for him before I become a threat to him, but I want to wait and gather enough strength so that I can finish that disgusting human, his boy toy and their guardians in one attack".

"be careful fury, the autobots are not to be underestimated in battle, we must gain far greater numbers before we try to finish even one of them, we will attack them when the odds are in our favor and crush them, when you lead the decepticons my fury you must do better than megatron and take no chances in battle, remember no matter how skilled your opponent is greater numbers will tip the balance in your favor" said Scalpel as he placed a small hand on Fury's armor. "I know you taught me well, you told me of how megatron has fail the decepticons time and time again, we will wait hidden until we are strong enough to strike and win with ease before we move on our first real targets, but until then we will cause whatever damage we can with as few units as possible" Fury said as Scalpel replied "you have learned well my son, you think of how to get what you want in battle before you plan the first move". "if I had known this when I was human we would not have to deal with witwicky now" said Fury as he lifted the small bot in his hand, "you do know now and that is all that matters, now who have you chosen for the next stage?" asked Scalpel. Fury carried Scalpel over to a console as he said "my old crew will be perfect, they did what ever I told them before and they'll do so now, in fact I think they'll sell their souls when I tell them how much power they'll get from this not to mention the fact that they'll live far longer than they could ever imagine".

"we need their body's not their sparks" said Scalpel as he activated some controls on the console he was sitting on, "they'll give them up to" replied Fury. "do you know how you'll lour them in yet" asked the small bot as he turned his attention away from the controls to his most prized creation, "you told me that I could make a hologram that looks like my human form did I want to try that" said Fury. Scalpel scuttled forward as he said "open access port I will access your systems and set everything for you", Fury extended a hand and metal plates slid open revealing an access port that the small bot could interface with. In a moment Scalpel had accessed Fury's systems and was creating a hologram for him, the image of Trent as he had once been flickered into view next to the small Bot. "process is simple, your systems are well designed for this task..." Scalpel trailed off as he found something that he didn't expect, "what's wrong?" asked Fury as he watched the hologram flicker and fade away. An instant later Fury found him self facing his robot form from a human perspective next to Scalpel, the bot disconnected himself from Fury's main form and said "you have the ability to create a telepresent avatar, you can pass as human more easily with this but tell no-one here as decepticons currently have rules forbidding the use of these, megatron thinks it weakens us taking the form of lesser life forms" explained Scalpel. Fury looked at his simulated hands and quickly deactivated the Avatar as he view returned to his robot form, "are you in pain fury?"asked Scalpel in a slight panic. "no, but I don't want to spend any time in such a weak form, I'll use it only when needed but this is the real me not some collection of lights" said Fury as he clenched his metal fist feeling the power of his robot form. The Trent Avatar drove his car into an abandoned building on the outer edge of town as he checked his internal clock, "more than two hours before they all get here, at least I don't have to spent the time using this thing" though Fury as he deactivated his Avatar and returned to his waiting robot form in the shadows.

Far away in Autobot city another former resident of Tranquility was also waiting for something to happen, however he had no idea the amount of time he would have to wait. Ron Witwicky entered the room where his son and his bonded were still locked in the process that they had started more than two weeks ago. Every time Ron saw them he had to remind him self that they were still alive and ok even though they hadn't moved since the process began. "two weeks now optimus, they've been like that for more than two weeks and there's no sign that their going to stop and come back to us any time soon" said Ron as he looked up at Optimus Prime who had stopped in to check on Sam and Bumblebee. Speaking with his usual infinite patients the Autobot leader replied "this is normal ron as both ratchet and my self have told you before, the process has been known to take as long as a human year to fully complete". "not good enough" replied Ron as he sat in a chair that had been left out for either him or Judy during their daily visits, "all we can do is wait, the bonding is proceeding normally and we must not interrupt them" said Optimus as he sat in an Autobot sized chair that had been left for any bot who wanted to keep watch over the pair.

Ron looked his son over and said "it just makes me feel so powerless when their like this, I don't know what's happening, if their ok or if there's anything I can to to help, this is all so new to me". Optimus shifted slightly as he said "the bonding is a time when we Autobots are at our most vulnerable, those bonding can take no action on this plane or are even aware of what's happening to them or the world around them". "how much can they do in that state and how long can they do it for?" asked Ron, "both are difficult questions to answer" said Optimus as he faced Ron and though of how he could explain. Optimus pointed at the still robot forms and said "what we see are their physical forms, their sparks, their souls are currently joined to one another with in that chamber" explained Optimus. "for them this world does not exist at the moment as they are in a place beyond description in any language, to my knowledge no bot has ever been able to describe what is experienced during the bonding, it is as if they are in a place made of joy that is beyond our ability to understand" continued Optimus. The old Prime shifted as he tried to answer the second question "as I have said they are in what could be described as another plain, while in this state they have no knowledge of the passage of time and a moment or a millennium are the same to them, bots who have finished the bonding are always surprised as to how long they have been connected to each other".

Ron listened to the explanation as he tried to understand what was happening "so you don't know how long this will take do you, your just as powerless as I am in all this" said Ron as he looked Optimus in the optics. The Autobot leader nodded as he said "only their sparks will know when enough time has passed then they will separate each keeping a small part of the other for the remainder of their lives". Ron looked back at the unmoving metal forms and asked "will it take this long every time they do this or does it vary with out any control", Optimus chuckled as he said "when they wish to do this in future they have a greater control over the process, they can choose to be aware of the outside world if they want and as time has little meaning to them they can complete the whole process in a matter of minutes or years if they choose to". Ron fell silent as he was stunned for a second, then he looked at Optimus and asked "so they can really take years if they want to?" the Autobot leader simply nodded at Ron. "dam I knew that he had some stamina from all the hours he kept disappearing with bumblebee but I had no idea that he could last that length of time" said Ron as he returned to his vigil. As Optimus turned to keep watch over the two young Autobots he asked "I take it that you won't be trying to compete with Sam in terms of time any more then?", Ron just looked at him before he laughed which caused Optimus to chuckle as well.

They were late, more than thirty minutes had passed and his crew weren't there yet. Fury scanned the area as he looked for the four he had chosen, Brad his wing man and muscle, Jack who was always up for anything, Al his high speed runner who could catch any one they were after and Zack who had always been solid back up no matter what they were doing. When he had been called Trent these four had backed him both on and off the field, they won the plays that earned them respect and after they found out about Max they had been the ones to back him when he tried to drive the queer from the school. Fury though about how he would have loved to have this power back then, how he would have loved to rip Max apart for lying to him for all those years. Fury still remembered the day he went over and found Max with that guy, his spark burned the thought that he had allowed one of "them" to get so close to him. But this power would change that, he would deal with Max, with Sam, with all of them everywhere and no one would be able to stop him ever. Fury let his mind wander as he imagined the day he had fought with that little perv Whitwicky, he pictured his Avatar beating Whitwicky and his blond bimbo to a pulp single handed then dragging them through the streets behind his real form before he ripped them limb from limb in front of the whole town as a warning to everyone that people like that weren't wanted in Tranquility. Fury clenched his hands as he thought of how he would love the feeling of weak human flesh being torn apart by is fingers. Soon he would not be alone in his desire to rid the world of those disgusting people and once the others were transformed he could begin building his army from those like him, they would take this world and rule it under a real fist of iron and no one would be able to challenge them.

Fury was pulled from his thoughts by the arrival of a car containing the four people he had been expecting. The new Decepticon transformed and activated his Avatar as he moved it from the shadows so that the others would see the Trent Avatar before they saw his alt form. First through the door was Zack, he was the very description of a linebacker, broad built, strong and not smart enough to disobey orders. His dark hair looked like he had been wearing a football helmet only seconds before entering the building, his thick face broke into a smile as he saw Trent waiting for him. Next through the door was Al who was saying "move it man your like a walking roadblock", Al was far smaller than Zack but he was built for speed not strength, he had been the running back for years and still showed no signs of changing. Like his body his face was thin but well built, his blond hair was styled as always to attract the ladies. Jack strolled in after him saying "trent bro love the shades in the dark", Jack had been a quarter back like Trent so his build was similar though he was shorter by four inches. The one thing that made Jack stand out was his face, it had brought him the attention of every cheerleader during high school and he still prized how it brought him the attention of women around town. Last through the door was Brad, he was built far bigger than even Zack but his speed and higher I.Q put him in the quarter back section along with Trent. He had a rough look to him that never seemed to fade which coupled with his muscle gave him an intimidating appearance. Now that they were all together Brad asked "so what's this big news that's going to change everything for us?", "I made some new friends who want to give us what we were lacking before.. power" replied Trent.


	68. temptations of the dark side

Please note that these characters belong to their original creators as do any songs used in this fiction, not me, this is just my take on what might happen enjoy and let me know what you think.

also i am still trying to fix any mistakes that i might have missed in past chapters (i.e spelling, grammar and so on)

hi everyone, I am at last able to look at a computer screen again so here's the next chapter

The room was silent as Trent's words echoed around the four humans. "for real man?" asked Al as he looked questioningly at Trent, "what kind of friends did you make in lock up?" asked Jack. "I never made it to lock up, my friends got me out before I ever saw the inside of a cell" replied the Trent Avatar with a smirk. "so what kind of power are you talking about, is it they type where we get to do what we want and no one can touch us because were connected or something?" asked Al "because if that's all it's not really my style". Trent continued to smirk as he replied "it's like that but so much more, it's the kind of power where people fear you and those your connected to, where you walk down the street and no one disrespects you because those stupid enough to are all dead". The room fell silent at Trent's explanation, his crew looked at each other as if what Trent was saying was impossible. "come on bro, you've had your fun quit playing us" said Brad as he tried to look Trent right in the eyes. "there's no playing here bro this is for real" said Trent as he walked over to a light switch on the wall. A moment later the darkened area behind him was light by old flickering lights that had not been used in years. "no way man", "is that thing real?", "trent if this is some kind of joke it's a good one", "wow" came from Trent's crew as their eyes fell on Fury's alt form. Behind the Trent Avatar Fury's alt form sat menacingly in the dim light. To Trent's crew his alt form looked like an A10 Thunderbolt two, it's heavy amour and vast array of weapons could easily frighten any opponent into running for their lives.

"what do you guys think to this?" asked the Trent Avatar now smiling broadly. "so your friends can get hold of jets and heavy weapons?, man who are they?" asked Brad as he approached Fury's alt form his hand reaching out to touch the warm metal. "you don't get it, this is mine all it's weapons and power are mine to use however I want wherever I want" said Trent as he ran his hand over the warm metal of His alt form. Seeing that he had left the others speechless he continued "that's what their offering, you each get power like this power to do what ever you want with, power that no one can take away from you no matter how you use it". "so we each get one of these?, because I cant fly a plane" asked Al, "no al you get whatever you want, I have this because I want to rain death on those fag's and watch them burn" said Trent. "be real man the government won't let you do that and if you do they'll come get you the moment you land or shoot you down" said Brad. Trent continued to smile as he faced his friend Brad and said "this is only part of it, I can show you all the rest if you want but you have to tell me now if your all in or I can't show you with out killing you". "before we say anything just how connected are you supposed to be, I mean you cant stop the government if they decided to bring in the army or the air force to stop all this no one is that powerful" said Brad as he looked at the others for backup. Trent continued to smile as he said "loosing your nerve brad don't say anything until your hear me out, the guys I'm connected with have more power than every government on earth and soon that power will be mine and yours, that's why I want you on board I need guys I can trust".

"you say you can trust us but you won't tell us all the details unless we say we're in" said Brad as he marched up to Trent and squared off against him. Trent remained calm like Brad was no threat as he simply grabbed his old friend by the arm and forced him to the floor with one quick movement. "you don't get it brad I'm offering you power like you've never dreamed of, power enough to do anything you want, all you have to do is say that you want it and I'll tell you everything I'll even show you right here if you want but I need you to say your in, I need all of you on board with this and I promise that you'll get what you all want and more" said Trent as he released Brad from the vice like grip he had been using on him. Brad got to his feet rubbing his arm, the strength Trent had used on him didn't feel human as his grip felt like unrelenting steel. "so if I say yes I get strength like that?" asked Brad as he kept his distance from Trent. "that?, that was nothing compared with what I'm offering you, that was a trick to impress people at party's I'm talking about real power here" said Trent as he walked forward. As the Trent Avatar walked past each of his crew he tempted them with what he knew would reel them in, "al you like speed, how'd you like to be faster than anyone else", "jack my friends can make it so you never loose you looks, you'll be like this years from now guaranteed", "zack, how'd you like to be really unstoppable", "and brad, my wing man, I can promise you power like nothing you've ever dreamed about, power enough to take what you want in life with no one to stop you". Fury walked his Avatar back to his alt form before he said "all you have to do is say yes you guys know me, when have I ever lead you wrong in the past". Trent's crew looked at each other as Trent's offers spun round their head's, they nodded to each other then Brad said "we're in". A moment later the doors to the building were locked and a strange sound filled the air.

The four humans watched in a mix of amazement and horror as the plane behind Trent started to split apart and change shape. The wings folded in on them selves as the main body changed it's dimensions from long and thin to short and broad. In a matter of seconds the Thunderbolt had transformed into Fury's main form, his coloring was now a match to that of his Thunderbolt alt form the black having been replaced by dull grey. Fury now bristled with weapons and his robot form looked able to deal death in every direction possible all at the same time. His head had not changed at all as it still locked like the expressionless helmet of Sauron, in fact other than the loose of the spikes that once covered his body Fury had changed little from his proto form. The four humans back-pedaled as they were to afraid to take their eyes of the giant robot that now towered above them even though it was crouching to avoid hitting the ceiling. Brad looked at Trent and watched in horror as his friend broke apart into a mass of swirling red lights and vanished before his eyes. "we are dead, we are so dead" said Al as turned to make a run for it, "stop" said Brad as he looked at the huge metal form watching it's movements closely. "stop, are you high or something that thing can crush us at any moment" cried Jack "then why hasn't it, we've been here with it all this time and it hasn't made a move" said Brad.

Brad stopped moving away and took a step forward hoping that he was right about all this. "trent are you controlling this thing or something because this is the greatest prank in history it you are" said Brad trying to hide the fear in his voice. Fury lowered him self some more so he looked less overpowering before he said "I'm not controlling this thing, this is the new me and call me fury now". Even though Fury had adjusted his voice to match more closely to the one he had when he was human he still sounded frighting to his crew causing all but Brad to back away once more. Brad stood his ground and looked into the frighting red optics as he searched for his friend in the glowing red lights. "how did this happen?" asked Brad, his question caused the others to stare at him like he was crazy and Al voiced his thoughts as he said "jack was right you are high, you should be helping us find a way out of here". Fury looked right at Al and said "shut up and grow a pair", Al was rendered silent at the comment as only Trent had ever spoken to him like that in the past. "you were always smart brad" said Fury "this is what I was talking about, my friends the decepticons are willing to give you power like this, their offering to make you gods". The others looked frightened beyond belief but Brad continued to listen unchanging in his attitude. "in this form you'll get all I promised, jack you'll be able to create an avatar that looks exactly like you do now and you'll be able to keep it that way for countless centuries" said Fury. The Decepticon then turned to Al and said "al I promised you speed like no other, imagine flying supersonic over the ocean or racing so fast on the ground that the world becomes a total blur to you". Next was Zack "I said that you could be unstoppable, dose it look like anything could stop me", Zack simply shook his head in response. "and what about me, what about the power you promised?" asked Brad, Fury simply raised his arm and the Gatling cannon that was now attached to it and tore a hole in the wall with a spray of bullets as answer.

Brad looked at the destruction Fury had caused with a simple movement and a smile broke over his face like someone had just offered him the moon. "so how strong are you fury, can you take on another decepticon with ease or is it a hard fight for you" asked Brad as his mind raced with possibility's. Fury crouched back down and seeing that the others weren't handling this as well as Brad he reluctantly activated his Avatar once more before he answered. Red lights formed into Fury's Trent Avatar and he said "so far I've already taken the second in command to the ground and overpowered him as a test, but the guy in charge is gonna take all of us if we want all the power". Now that they had something a little more familiar to interact with the others took a few frightened steps forward while still keeping their eyes fixed on Fury's huge robot form. Al was the first to speak as he said "what about these autobot things, they kill decepticons and they'll try to kill us if we start something". Trent grinned at the statement like it was nothing as he replied "we're just the beginning, once your transformed like me we'll get others that think like us and build up an army so strong that the autobots will be just a bug before us". "what about this whole staying the way I am?" asked Jack as he looked at the Avatar closely. "that's easy" said Trent, "the guy that gave me this body says that with enough energon we can live forever and you can keep your avatar looking exactly like you do now or you can make it better any way you want". The answer got Jack's attention as he asked "so I'll be immortal?", Trent just nodded at him with a grin. Brad was not looking at the Trent Avatar as he was transfixed with the power Fury's robot body wielded. He was almost in a trance as he asked "what about the weapons, what do we do to get them?", Fury moved to look at him as he said in his bombing voice "they come built in and you can add more if you want when you take your alt form".

The only one who had not asked anything was Zack and Fury needed to be sure that he was on board. The Trent Avatar walked forward and asked "don't you want to ask anything zack?" as he looked the line backer in the eye's. Zack shifted slightly as he started to feel uncomfortable in Trent's gaze, "I need you man" said Trent as Zack tried to avoid looking back at him. "what is it?" asked Brad as he to now started to move in on the nervous Zack. Finally Zack spoke as he asked "you said I could be unstoppable, what if I want to be smart to". Fury had partly expected the quest and he had an answer ready for Zack "I can access the entire internet any time I want to zack, that means I know everything there is to know in the whole world and you'll be able to do that to when your transformed, you'll be far smarter that you ever dreamed as well as being unstoppable" said the Trent Avatar in a tempting voice. "you mean I'll know stuff and I won't have to ask all the time?" asked Zack, "you'll know everything" replied Brad. "ok, so what do I have to do?" asked Zack "it's simple all you have to do is take a little trip with me and a few other decepticons to our ship, then you need to get into a pod where you'll be transformed into decepticons you guys won't even feel a thing as you'll be in something like a dream" explained the Trent Avatar. Trent continued "after about two weeks you'll wake up full grown decepticons with everything I promised and we'll take the power from megatron in one quick move".

"I still got one question" asked Jack "how do perform when I'm using one of those avatar things, I mean is it the same when I fuck a woman or is it different". Trent grinned at him and said "bro it' all good, I did a test run when I got back and trust me you'll give a performance they'll remember for the rest of their lives guaranteed". A perverted smile crossed Jacks face as he said "dam man why are we waiting here lets get going I have a whole list to work my way through". They all laughed at the comment before Trent said "in time, first I have to tell you the plan that my inside guy helped me come up with and trust me you'll want to listen to it as it's going to change everything". The four humans fell silent as Fury explained the details of the plan that he and Scalpel had worked out, a plan that would change everything for both sides.


	69. crossing over

Please note that these characters belong to their original creators as do any songs used in this fiction, not me, this is just my take on what might happen enjoy and let me know what you think.

also i am still trying to fix any mistakes that i might have missed in past chapters (i.e spelling, grammar and so on)

Optimus Prime headed into the command center after spending a fitful night in stasis, his mind had found little rest as something in his spark had been reaching out to him all night long. The Autobot leader had been frustrated by it as he knew that something important was there but it still remained beyond his grasp and now that he was out of stasis it was fading with every passing second. The first view that greeted him was one of chaos as people were running round like crazy trying to clean up a mess that looked like the aftermath of a prank pulled by the twins Mudflap and Skids. "what happened?" asked Optimus the tiredness showing in his voice, "sir, mudflap thought that it would be funny if he attached a smoke bomb to ironhide and as you can see this is the result, I'm surprised that you didn't see him chasing them on the way in" said one of the operations officers who was holding a stack of papers in his arms. Optimus simply nodded at the man as he raised a large metal finger to his head and started massaging a spot that could be compared to a human temple. The day had started badly and it looked like the twins were going to make it worse, though he should have expected this sooner rather than later as the twins had been quite for far to long since their return. Optimus made his way through the chaos to his office and sat down behind the desk as he tried to retain some of what he had felt from the night before.

There was a feeling of impending doom, like something was just waiting round the corner or just beyond scanner range. The feeling was all that remained clear and strong in the Autobot leaders mind as everything else drifted away into the ether that existed between the waking world and the world of dreams. Optimus sat and tried to clear his mind of all things hoping that some sliver of what was fading from him could be recovered and held on to. His optics dimmed as he turned his concentration inwards leaving the outer world behind. All was still around him, there was no light or sound just an empty void that seemed to go on forever. Optimus remained still in his inner world and waited for something to come forth from the infinite darkness, at first he was unsure that he had seen anything then movement caught his attention. All around him there was a thin mist that was moving against the darkness in ever changing patterns as it slowly thickened. As the mist came closer it brought faint whispers with it, words that just beyond Optimus ability to hear. The mist was so close now that if Optimus had moved he would have been able to touch it but he remained still and focused as he tried to draw it in even more hoping that he could recover some small glimmer of information about what had been disrupting his stasis cycle. The words were still garbled and unclear but the more Optimus focused that more they started to clear and become recognizable.

One word came through still fuzzy but understandable "danger", by now Optimus had been able to workout that the words were a repeating message cycling over and over again. The word "danger" was about halfway through the message and on it's own made little sense to the Autobot leader. More words started to join the word "danger", "decepticons", "matrix" and "transformed" became clear while the rest remained unrecognizable. Optimus pushed harder trying to grasp the remaining words and he felt his spark strain as he tried to recover the warning message, yes he knew that it was a warning of some kind as no other message would have had the words "danger" and "decepticons" in it. Optimus strained harder feeling his spark cry out in pain as he almost had the message in his grasp then a voice loud and clear shattered everything. "optimus hold on stay with us" cried Ratchet as he worked frantically on the almost lifeless form of Optimus Prime. Ratchets hands were moving faster than most people could see as he tried to stabilize the spark of the Autobot leader, the glowing orb flickered and faded as it threatened to go out but Ratchet shunted energon directly into it and brought it back to it's normal state.

Ratchet knelt over Optimus body as he watched the readings slowly return to normal. Optimus made his way back from his inner world and saw the look of worry on the faces of those gathered round him. Once he was sure that Optimus energy levels had reached a more stable state Ratchet got to his feet and offered a hand to the Autobot leader so that he could get to his feet as well. "what happened?" asked Optimus in a groggy voice that sounded like it belonged to someone laying in I hospital bed. "your spark was loosing power almost as if you were going offline, for a moment there I thought that I'd lost you" replied Ratchet as he scanned Optimus thoroughly. Optimus put the chair he had been sitting in back on it's feet and sat in it feeling much the same way he had after Sam had brought him back from the well of allsparks in Egypt. "I was trying to recover some sort of message that was transmitted to me through my spark last night" said Optimus as he looked at Ratchet. The Medbot stopped what he was doing and froze at the words, for a few seconds he looked at Optimus as if he had said something that was impossible then he said "what your talking about is something that was only done in stories and legends". The Autobot leader looked at him with an expression that said "I know". Ratchet took a seat as most of those who had been watching returned to the work stations still slightly confused as to what was going on. "optimus if it was a message and I'm not saying it was then it could have only have come from a bot who has already left this world, personally I think that there might be something more to this so I'm ordering you to the med -bay for some tests" said Ratchet. Optimus chuckled as he replied "it must be serious for you to pull rank on me".

Far across the solar system four humans were climbing out of the Decepticons that had transported them to teh crashed ship that served as their base of operations. Three of the humans looked frightened beyond belief at what was facing them, while one looked on in wonder at what he was seeing. The two jets that had transported them transformed into their robot forms, Fury and Starscream looked at the humans as the older Decepticon commed the younger and asked "are you sure about them, three of them look ready to pass out with fear?". Fury replied "they just need to get used to all this, once their transformed they'll fall into line and we'll have all the muscle we need to get rid of megatron". Starscream looked the humans over once more before he added "if your sure about them fury then we'll go with it but don't disappoint me my second in command". Fury watched Starscream leave and thought "I'm no one's second in command and you should watch your back old man". Once Starscream had left the room and was out of audio range Fury turned to his crew and said "we can talk freely now" "good" replied Brad "I was getting sick of playing nice with that guy". Jack looked around the room and asked "where's your inside guy, what's he called scalpel?", "I am closer than you think" replied a voice from the shadows as the small crab like form of Scalpel scuttled forward. The four humans looked on at the small Decepticon like he was totally alien to the others they had seen so far. "your trip did not cause you any harm?" asked the Small Decepticon as he looked Fury over checking for any damage to his prized creation. "no I am fine, the trip caused me no harm whatsoever" replied Fury as he allowed the small Decepticon to climb on to his hand as perform a closer examination.

The four humans watched as Scalpel checked Fury over thoroughly, Al winced as the plates on Fury's arm split open to allow the small crab bot access to the delicate inner components. Scalpel stopped and looked at Al as he said "no pain is caused by this, fury remains unharmed by my actions and you will feel no pain from such actions when you are transformed". Al didn't look convinced even when Fury added "it's harmless to me, it's like having a simple check-up at the doctors". Brad punched Al in the shoulder as he said "that form isn't human it doesn't feel things like we do, hell you could lose your arm like that and not feel anything if you didn't want to". Fury and Scalpel exchanged looks with one another as they knew that what Brad was saying wasn't entirely true but they had reached a point where they didn't want anyone trying to back out. "ok,ok, it just looks so freaky" said Al as he looked at the inner workings of Fury's body his mind half expecting to see blood spurting out any second. Scalpel finished his checks and climbed down from Fury as he said "the trip across the solar system has caused you no harm fury, you are truly a perfect decepticon, now let me see our new recruits".

Al, Jack and Zack all looked a little frightened at the proposal but Brad stepped forward and crouched down so the small crab bot could examine him with greater ease. Scalpel slightly surprised by Brads actions started his inspection of the human that Fury had chosen. Brad was in good health, his body showed that he had only slightly abused it with drink much like Fury had done with his original body. The tissues showed a strong ability to take in and sustain a spark, but what was most interesting was the fact that Brad's thought patterns showed that he was just as much like a Decepticon as Fury had been when he was human. Scalpel climbed down and said "you are perfect for the process, you will make a strong decepticon when you are transformed". The small crab bot scuttled forward and started his scans of the rest of Fury's choices. After ten minutes of checks Scalpel had finished his examination of the three remaining humans and though he had found no real problems he did have one question that he wanted to ask Fury. Scalpel opened a com link to his prized creation and said "they all check out fine but I am concerned with the one called zack, his thought patterns are more simple than the others and I feel that he will have a limited processor when he becomes a decepticon". "will he be smarter than a human?" asked Fury, "yes" replied Scalpel "then I will have kept my promise and he will do as we tell him, besides if he isn't as smart as the others he will remain loyal to us no matter what happens" commed Fury. Scalpel looked at Zack once more before he added "there may be disproportionate growth of his body given that his processor will require less power during the process, it will make him harder to conceal even in his alt form". Fury looked at Zack and commed "I also promised him he would be unstoppable so that works to our advantage no matter what happens".

Fury sat and waited as he watched his crew get ready for the procedure, Scalpel had tweaked the process so that it could be completed in a little over two weeks with no risk to the subjects what so ever. Fury watched as the four humans removed their clothing and entered the pods that had been prepared for them, Scalpel had adjusted each pod for it's human occupant so that the machine could make the most of the power of the matrix fragment. "trent, I mean fury is this going to hurt, I mean it kinda looks like something out of the matrix on steroids" asked Al as he shivered inside his pod feeling the cold metal against his feet. "it's safe and I barely felt a thing during the whole process" replied Fury as he got up from where he was sitting. Scalpel scuttled over to a control console and activated the start up sequence for the machine. He watched as the power levels started to rise slowly climbing their way to a bar marked with the words "full power". The machine started to hum and crackle with energy as it readied it's self for it's task. The doors to each pod suddenly closed and locked tight preventing escape for those inside who now could only see out through a clear plastic like substance that distorted the world beyond the pods they were in. Outside Scalpel activated a control and metal cables that moved like snakes moved around inside each pod seeking their targets. In an instant cries of pain could be heard echoing through out the room as the cables buried into the soft human flesh with ease. The screams subsided as a tranquillizer flooded the humans systems dulling the pain and their movements.

As the four entered a drug induced dream the pods started to fill with oxygenated fluid designed to keep their human tissues alive until they no longer needed them. The four humans began to float as they were lifted from the floor by the warm liquid only the cables that were now feeding their tissues kept them from reaching the top of each pod. In a matter of minuted the first stage was complete and the four were ready to receive the energy that would transform them. From above four new cables descended and entered the pods through four special openings designed just for them. As each cable moved through the oxygenated liquid it searched for it's target, the beating heart of the human it was intended for. In seconds each cable latched onto it's target and began transferring the energy that would create a spark inside it's target. Scalpel watched the screen before him as he saw the readings that showed four new Decepticon sparks beating away inside the now sleeping forms with in the pods. "second stage completed, now we wait and see how strong your friends are my son" said Scalpel as he climbed onto Fury's outstretched hand .


	70. while away

Please note that these characters belong to their original creators as do any songs used in this fiction, not me, this is just my take on what might happen enjoy and let me know what you think.

also i am still trying to fix any mistakes that i might have missed in past chapters (i.e spelling, grammar and so on)

"are you satisfied with the tests ratchet?" asked Optimus as he watched the Medbot almost stalk around his own med-bay. Ratchet gave a long "humm" before he said "your system is clean and I can find no sign of further damage to your circuits but I'm still not happy about the strain this put on your spark, no message is so important that you risk offlining your self for it". The Autobot leader chuckled lightly before he said "it matters little now as the message is gone forever, all I was able to recover were the words "danger, decepticon, matrix, transformed" and although I know it's a warning about the decepticons I don't know how the matrix fit's into it". Ratchet made a "humrf" noise as he organized a few tools on a work bench in answer to the statement. "what is it ratchet, I've never known you to keep your thoughts and opinions to your self?" asked Optimus as he watched the Medbot tidy more tools unnecessary. Ratchet could feel the gaze of the Autobot leader on his back even though he was doing his best to ignore it and the question. This carried on for a few minutes but ratchet knew that he could not win a waiting game with Optimus as the leader of the Autobots had almost infinite patients and was well practiced at using it. Finally Ratchet turned and looked at Optimus who was still watching his every move as he waited for an answer. The Medbot let out a sigh before he said "I know that you have this thing about dealing with problems your self some times and I know that if this was a message then it was of great importance but..." Ratchet paused hoping that the few seconds would give the following word more weight. "you cant take risks like this, not any-more" Ratchet's face took on a stern look before he continued "you are the leader of your people now and although you are no longer the only prime you are the older prime and as such you need to still be online in order to teach sam all he needs not to mention the little matter of restoring our civilization here on earth while ensuring the safe development of the humans".

Optimus Remained silent as Ratchet spoke "I know that you have spent a long time fighting on the front lines, I was with you in the thick of it but you need to think about trying to make it past this battle past the next ten battles if our people stand a chance of making a fresh start here on earth, you of all bots know the price of a mistake and it's that fact that will allow you to guide us into our future now that we have one once again". Optimus let out a deep "humm" as he leaned back in chair he was sitting on, he was not used to being in this situation at least not in this role during this kind of conversation. The room fell silent for a few minutes as neither bot wanted to say anything. Finally Optimus spoke "your right ratchet I have to many others riding on me at the moment to take risks like that to often" Ratchet was about to interrupt but Optimus stopped him as he continued, "I still think that it was worth the risk as we now know that there is some unseen danger coming for us, something beyond the decepticon in orbit, more than the tick devices that were scattered around the city and now we know that it's there we can get ready". Ratchet turned back to his tools for a few seconds before he said "if you try that again you probably won't have any trouble hearing the message as you'll get your self all the way to the well of allsparks trying to retrieve it" Ratchet paused for a second and when he started speaking again his voice had a gentler tone that was rarely associated with him, "optimus enough of us have died over the years, now that we have a new home lets try living for a change".

Optimus got to his feet and said "once this world is safe I think we should all start doing that ratchet". The leader of the Autobots left the med-bay and transformed as he headed across the city to check in on the two youngest Autobots who now called this place home. The first thing that greeted Optimus was the sight of Apache sitting in front of the quarters where both Sam and Bumblebee were still deep in the bonding process. The aerial Autobot had taken his post shortly after being released from the med-bay and just like those he was standing guard over he had not moved since his arrival. Apache's alt form sat in the sun unmoving and looking like any other helicopter, unlike those he was keeping watch over Apache would respond when someone spoke to him but he had decided to remain in his alt form while he waited as he had become attached to it. "has there been any change?" asked Optimus as he approached, "none so far sir, mrs witwicky is inside keeping watch over them at the moment and I'm sure that she'd be throwing a party right now if they'd finished" replied Apache in his southerner British accent. Optimus came to a stop and transformed, the Autobot leader crouched next to Apache and said "you don't need to keep watch all the time apache, you should take some time for your self and find a place to call your own here in autobot city". "thank you sir but I'd rather keep watch over sam and bee while their still so vulnerable, I don't really want to lose my commanding officer to a decepticon sneak attack if I can help it" Apache's reply varied little from the one's that the others had received when they had asked him about taking a break from his self imposed duty. Optimus simply nodded as he knew that even if he ordered Apache to leave the aerial Autobot would come back as soon as whatever assignment he was given was finished, the aerial Autobot had a very stubborn streak when it came to a decision he had made.

Leaving Apache to his watching and waiting Optimus went inside so that he could check on both Sam and Bumblebee, just as Apache had said Judy was sitting across form her son her face showing the deep worry that she was feeling about all this. Wordlessly Optimus took his seat near hers and looked over the bound form's of the youngest Autobots that existed. A quick scan showed him that there had been no change since his last visit, Sam and Bee were still deep in the bonding and showed no sign of finishing in the next few days or weeks. Optimus turned his gaze from the unmoving Autobots to find that Judy was already looking at him with an intensity that could have been mistaken for her scanning him. "there's no change is there, your scan didn't find anything new" thought the wording was that of a question Judy's tone was one of a statement. "no there's been no change" replied Optimus, "that's how it always is, every time I'm here and an autobot arrives I watch them scan my son and his bonded always knowing what the answer will be" said Judy a hollow calm in her voice. Optimus let out a deep sigh before he said "I know this is hard to watch but they are safe and so long as we keep them that way they'll come back to us". Judy Looked at him her eyes seeming empty of their usual fire and emotion as she said "I watched my farther, sam's grand-farther slip into a coma before he died, we sat by his bed side for weeks on end hoping that he'd wake up while the doctors told us that he was doing fine and all we'd have to do was wait for him to come out of it" Judy's voice had a hollow quality to it once more as she seemed drained of all emotion. "we weren't there when he passed, one day we came to see him and everything was just the same as it had been since he'd been admitted, the next day we came to see him and there was just this empty bed in an empty room" Judy seemed to trail off as her thoughts turned to something that frightened and upset her.

Optimus watched as she sniffed slightly and wiped her eyes, "there was some kind of miscommunication at the hospital so we weren't told when it happened and now I have to sit and watch again, powerless to do anything while my son and his lover just sit there motionless" Judy stopped speaking and took a few deep breath's to calm her self as she tried to hold back tears. "judy I promise you that so long as their not disturbed they'll come out of this with out any problems, though knowing those two sam may drag bumblebee off to some quite corner and we may not see them for a few days" said Optimus with a slight chuckle. Still sniffing slightly Judy smiled back at him as she said "you sound as bad as ron, all I got from him the other day was how he no longer stood a chance of matching sam's stamina". Now that the tension was broken if only a little Judy relaxed and the hollow expression that had filled her face faded as she asked "I hear that you've been under ratchets tender mercies for the last three days over some kind of self inflicted injury?". "and I though that cybertronians could spread information quickly" said Optimus, "that's nothing, you'd be surprised as to how fast news like that can travel in a small town compared as to how long it takes in a city of any size" replied Judy. The Autobot leader chuckled before he said "I was trying to recover a message that had been garbled but I got to involved in the process and almost shut my self down" said Optimus hoping that this was enough truth to answer Judy without frightening her as to the possibility of future problems. "I know that's not the whole story optimus, I've been a mom to long not to notice when someone is only giving me half a story but I'll let it drop as I get the feeling that I won't like the whole thing" said Judy as she went back to watching Sam and Bee. Optimus looked at her slightly surprised at the statement before he thought "perhaps I should ask ironhide if he wants judy to help him in the security office once sam has finished bonding with bumblebee".

Far across the solar system other optics were keeping watch over unmoving forms with equal anticipation. "the first tissue replacement will begin soon my fury, then we will get a more detailed idea of how strong our new decepticons will be" said Scalpel as he scuttle towards one of the pods that held Fury's crew. Fury joined him in in keeping watch over his transforming friends hoping to get a look at the process that had given him his new body and the power that he now wielded. But their observation was interrupted by the approach of the one Decepticon they did not want there. Megatron stormed through the air lock in the other room bellowing "scalpel where are you I want a progress report on the development of my weapons". Fury quickly nodded at the small crab bot as Scalpel replied "I am in here lord megatron, I must monitor the start of tissue replacement". Megatron stormed in and his face twisted with disgust as his optics fell on Fury who was standing behind Scalpel "I want a progress report scalpel, now" said Megatron as he loomed over the small bot. Scalpel shrank back and said in a truly frightened voice "we have reached the first stage of tissue replacement and I am monitoring the subjects as we speak". Megatron growled at the answer then glared at Fury before he said "why is that thing here he should be on earth distracting the autobots while we work", Fury bowed down and said "starscream ordered me to remain here" in the most passive voice he could muster. "I told him to order you to earth to protect soundwave, the humans are getting close to finding him and once they do the autobots will try to destroy him" roared Megatron his voice filled with rage.

"lord megatron" said Scalpel in a quite voice that caught the Decepticon leaders attention as if it had bee a cannon shot "starscream went to earth in fury's place as fury is needed here in order to ensure that the process is successful". "and why was I not informed of this?" asked Megatron in a dangerous tone, "I do not know lord he informed me that he would take care of it so that I could focus on my work" replied Scalpel. Megatron looked at Scalpel then at Fury as he thought this through "starscream you fool, you should know better than to disobey my orders so easily". "very well doctor how is the process going are these humans, proving useful" asked Megatron as he thought of way's to punish Starscream. Scalpel scuttled over to one of the pods as he pointed at the being inside that was at this point still mostly human "first stages of tissue replacement have begun, as before there are no signs of rejection however I need fury so that I can compare his current readings to those of our new subjects" explained Scalpel. Megatron's face twisted as he looked at the creature in the pod, soon it would be another mockery of his race walking around his ship disgracing the word Decepticon. "very well doctor, I will leave you to your work and I trust that you will inform me of developments more thoroughly than starscream" said Megatron as he turned his back on the thing in the pod. "yes lord megatron, with fury here as my alpha subject I feel sure that there will be no problems" replied Scalpel, this answer caused Megatron to let out a deep growl as he stormed out of the room planning how he could use these things to hurt the Autobots.

"do you think starscream is on to us?" asked Fury once Megatron was out of audio range, "starscream is always planning something my son we must be careful if he is starting to make his move this early on" replied Scalpel as he returned to his work. Fury went back to watching the process of transforming a human into a Decepticon as the first few pieces of Brad's human body fell away revealing the newly formed metal that would one day protect his spark chamber.


	71. awakening part 1 life

Please note that these characters belong to their original creators as do any songs used in this fiction, not me, this is just my take on what might happen enjoy and let me know what you think.

also i am still trying to fix any mistakes that i might have missed in past chapters (i.e spelling, grammar and so on)

Time moves on and the moment of awakening arrives.

Ron Witwicky sat waiting in his chair as the heat of the desert air drifted in from out side, it was late afternoon and the combination of the heat and the comfort of the chair was causing him to drift off. Slowly his eyes slipped closed for a moment before he forced them open but his effort lasted only for a few seconds as gravity pulled his eyelids down again. Part of Ron desperately tried to keep his eyes open but it was slowly being overwhelmed by the rest of him that was already so happy about the comfort of the chair he was now sitting in and the warmth of the air that was flowing into the room. Again the world dimmed as Ron's eyes slid closed and threatened not to open again but as he forced the muscles to move once more he was sure that he saw movement from the motionless metal giants that he was keeping watch over. Ron looked across the room through blurry eyes as he looked for any change in the position of his son and Bumblebee's robot forms. He was sure that he had seen something move but from what he saw it looked like they hadn't budged even an inch so Ron sat back in his chair and as the heat started to waft over him once again he drifted once more towards sleep. Ron had just lost battle with the part of him self that wanted a good nap when a whirring and hissing noise caught his attention snapping him fully awake.

Ron got to his feet and watched as a single metal cable slowly and reluctantly started to disengage it's self from Sam's body. The cable moved almost like it was in pain as it pulled away from the form that it had been connected to. Ron watched as it returned to it's home with in Bumblebee's body almost like it was being made to do so by some other force that could not be seen. Another cable started to move, this time it released it's self from Bumblebee's body and retracted if possible with even less speed than the last one. The cable returned to Sam's body as reluctantly as it's opposite had returned to Bee's body but once it was back where it belonged the metal plates that covered it closed over it preventing it from moving again. Ron was mesmerized buy the show as cables detached one at a time each not wanting to return to it's original place. It was only when the last cable retracted that Ron remembered that Ratchet had given him strict orders to call him and Optimus when it looked like that bonding was coming to an end. Quickly Ron fumbled in his pocked for his phone as he punched in the number for Ratchet so that he could let him know what was happening. As the call connected the metal tunnel that had formed between Sam and Bee slowly started dismantling it's self "ratchet it's time their coming out of it" said Ron as he watched the plates slide back to where they belonged. Ratchets voice replied quickly "I'll notify optimus while I'm on route don't interfere no matter what happens".

After Ratchet ended the call Ron put the phone back in his pock as he watched almost in a trance like state as the bridge continued to brake apart. By now a small hole had formed that allowed him to see into the inside of the bridge, Ron could make out a pair of pulsing lights beating in harmony with one another. He watched as the lights seemed to grow dim but as another plate shifted he saw that the lights were not going dim they were simply moving away from the opening and back to the spark chambers where they belonged. Ten minutes passed and most of the bridge had dismantled it's self as the metal plating returned to it's normal positioning. Ron watched as the last plates shifted back into place covering the spark chambers and protecting the fragile sparks with in each bots chest. For a moment nothing happened then the optics on each metal form returned to their normal state and both Sam and Bee started to move stiff and awkward as if they had been in an extended stasis. Sam looked round the room and caught sight of Ron who was staring at him as if he had not seen him in years. "hey dad" said Sam in a dreamy voice as he smiled at Ron gently, "hey sam" replied Ron "you ok?" he added. Sam just continued to smile at him as Bumblebee said "hi ron" in an equally dreamy voice, "hi bee" replied Ron now a little confused. Sam and Bee locked optics with each other as they brought their heads together in their form of a kiss. It lasted for a few seconds before they wrapped their arms round each other and almost fell over before falling into stasis like they had been active for days on end with out any kind of rest.

Ron was almost shaken of his feet by the shock wave produced when Sam and Bee hit the floor hard. It took a few seconds for Ron to fully regain his balance but when he did he saw that Sam and Bee both had peaceful looks on their faces. He watched as little gears and parts shifted as they rested now deep in stasis, the small noises and very slight movements were a welcome change from the total stillness that came with the bonding process. Outside the sound of a vehicle caught Ron's attention and he looked over to the door to see Ratchet transforming and entering the room. The Medbot looked at the pair and asked "how were they when they came out of the bonding, did you notice anything different about them?". Ron looked dumbfounded as he answered "no they seemed normal if not a little out of it when they said hello to me", "that's all they said, are you sure" asked Ratchet. Ron still slightly stunned by all this thought for a second before he said "sam said "hey dad" and bee said "hi ron" and those are their exact words". Ratchet shifted as he scanned the metal forms checking their readings and comparing them to earlier scans that he had performed on the pair before and during the bonding process. Ratchet shifted again as he asked "how were they behaving, was sam still angry or was he more like his old self, did bumblebee seem different in any way from his normal self?". Again Ron thought about what had happened, thought this was something important he had been so surprised by Sam and Bee coming out of the bonding that he hadn't paid that much attention to all the details.

"ahh" Ron started as he tried to describe and remember what had happened in more detail "they seemed like them selves if not a little out of it". Ratchet looked puzzled as he asked "out of it?, what exactly do you mean out of it?", "you know out of it, geez you guys have the weirdest gaps in your english, they looked like they were half in stasis like they weren't really in this world, ahh like they were in a dream state" said Ron as he tried to find a way to explain events in detail. Ratchet let out a deep "humm" as he ran the information through his processor while comparing it to the readings he had taken. After a few minutes of standing in silence and watching as the Medbot analyzed his scans Ron asked "is something wrong with them, please tell me that something hasn't gone wrong I don't think judy could handle it". Ratchet snapped out of his thoughts and said "no nothing is wrong I just needed to run some tests, I was hoping to be here when they came out of the bonding but I was delayed and optimus was also unable to make it here in time as well". Ron looked at Ratchet his face asking for a better explanation "basically during the bonding process the sparks of the bots involved exchange a part of each other, this transfer in essence give each bot a part of the other and when the bonding is finished that part shows it's self in different ways, I.E a change in speech patterns or slight alterations in personality" explained Ratchet. "I told you this before ron, but I wanted someone here who knew what to look for so that I had an idea what to look for after they awoke, after all the last thing we want is for some of the emotions from the instability point to be permanently incorporated into the spark of either or both" continued Ratchet.

The though of either his son or Bumblebee running round the way Sam had been acting during the instability was a frightening thing for Ron. "I thought that all that stuff would go away after they bonded?" asked Ron "usually it does but some times in very rare cases some of it can remain especially if the bonding isn't normal" replied Ratchet. Ron sat down in his chair and said "because he started off as human" "no because he's so young, in fact he's the youngest to ever bond as far as I know usually it takes more than a few centuries before a bot finds his bonded" explained Ratchet. Ron let out a heavy sigh as he asked "so what do we do now wake them up so we can find out if one or both of them want to try and kill us for being here?". Ratchet looked at the two young Autobots before he said "no it's best to let them rest as they need to recover their energy levels but either my self or optimus should be here when they wake up". Ron got off his chair as he said "well since your here I'm heading home to tell judy that her son is finally out of his bonding, I'll leave the whole possessive he mine everyone keep away part out of it for the moment, if she'll let me".

Ratchet stretched as shifted his position on the Autobot sized chair was sitting on, he had managed to rearrange his schedule so that he could keep watch over Sam and Bumblebee until they woke up. At least that had been the plan, he had only managed to make a window large enough to give him self five hours before he had to go back to the Medbay but when that time came around Optimus had been able to clear some time so that he could keep watch . As Ratchet continued to shift his internal clock told him that it was now past time for him to get going but as Optimus had yet to arrive he decided to push things until the Autobot leader was firmly seated in the chair he was now sitting on. The sound of an engine from out side told him that Optimus had finally arrived with out the need of a scan, from outside he heard the sound of Apaches voice as he welcomed Optimus. Ratchet had told Apache the good news as soon as Ron had left to tell his wife, the aerial Autobot had been over joyed that his new commanding officer had come through the process safely. Ratchet waited as the conversation continued hoping that Apache wouldn't keep Optimus too long as Ratchet had to inspect the progress of Gibbs who was still undergoing physiotherapy to help in learning how to control the replacement arm Ratchet had created for him.

Finally the conversation ended and Optimus came in out of the cold night air saying "I'm sorry I'm late ratchet I was delayed by simmons who wanted to give an up date on his investigation into the ticks". "it's all right optimus I should make it.. in..." Ratchet trailed off as movement from the young Autobots caught his attention. Sam was slowly stirring from stasis, he felt like he had been in stasis forever and a day as it fought to keep hold of him like a starved man holding on to a meal. Slowly he shifted and was happy to find that Bumblebee was still close to him, as he slowly pulled him self back into the waking world he started to fully remember the bonding and what he had experienced. Thought Sam could remember it all he was unable to find any words to describe what he had seen and felt, it was like a whole other world so alien from everything he knew that nothing on earth could be likened to it. But that didn't matter, all that mattered was that he had shared that world and him self with Bumblebee. Even now Sam could feel his spark now bonded with a piece of Bee's spark and he could feel the piece of his own spark that was bonded with Bee's. A smile broke across Sam's face as he knew that both he and Bumblebee were joined for the rest of their lives by this act, an act that they could experience any time they wanted again and again. Though part of him missed the though of using their Avatars for human style encounters, "we could still do that as well" thought Sam as he imagined pulling over in some remote spot with Bee and the two of them finding a comfortable spot on his hood underneath the stars.

Sam's optics slowly drifted open and the first thing he saw was Bumblebee's face in a state of total peace. Sam brushed his fingers over the warm metal feeling every detail and contour that made up his bonded's face. The gentle contact was all that was needed to bring Bumblebee out of stasis and in a few moments his optics were firmly focused of Sam's face as he said "I love waking up like this". The sound of a footstep got the attention of the two young Autobots as they got up and turned to face Optimus and Ratchet who had been watching them. Ratchet braced him self as he was unsure of how either bot might react now that they were finished bonding. For a moment the room was in silence then Sam said "hi" as he smiled at them both. Ratchet kept a close watch on the two young Autobots as Optimus approached them asking "how are you to feeling now that your thirty five day bonding has finished?". Both Sam and Bee looked at each other for a second before they both asked "how long?" in total shock. "you were both under for thirty five days straight" replied Optimus "it didn't feel like days, it was..." but Sam trailed off as he was unable to find the words to describe his memories of the passage of time. "it's all right" said Optimus "neither of you will be able to explain what you experienced to anyone, it's perfectly normal". Ratchet kept watch over both bots, from the way they were standing he could tell that Sam was still being protective of Bumblebee as he kept him self between the scout and Optimus at all times. A few movements from Bee told Ratchet that he was totally happy with the arrangement and wanted to stay close to Sam at all times, "at least he seems to have his emotions under control now and it looks like that's the only residual transfer" thought Ratchet as he stepped forward.

"optimus I think they had enough for tonight we should get going" said Ratchet as he commed Optimus saying "they look like their acting normal, though sam is still a little over protective of bee". Optimus nodded at Ratchet as he said "you to should get some more rest you parents will want to see you in the morning as will the others when we make arrangements for your celebration". Sam nervously scratched the back of his head as he said "ahh thanks optimus". Sam watched the two older bots leave thinking of how he was going to face some kind of party stroke wedding ceremony. A small tug from Bumblebee caused Sam to turn round as he saw Bee transform into his Camero alt. Sam quickly transformed and activated his Avatar curios as to why Bumblebee had transformed. Sam's Avatar had changed back to it's more normal state aside from the skin tight leather pants that he now wore. Sam watched as Bumblebee's Avatar formed on the hood of his Camaro alt, the blond Avatar was wearing only a pair of pants with the top button undone so that they hung invitingly open round his waist. The wolf like grin returned to Sam's face as he stalked forward and pressed Bee's Avatar down against his own hood saying "thirty five days straight wasn't enough for you?". Bee reached up and replied "we both have a lot of stamina thirty five day's is nothing, now are you gonna come get me my big bad wolf". Sam grinned as he leaned in and kissed Bee deeply while pinning the arms of the blond Avatar.


	72. awakening part 2 death

Please note that these characters belong to their original creators as do any songs used in this fiction, not me, this is just my take on what might happen enjoy and let me know what you think.

also i am still trying to fix any mistakes that i might have missed in past chapters (i.e spelling, grammar and so on)

While one awakening brings joy of friends and family reunited another is about to bring about death and the lust for power.

Deep within the pressurized section of the Decepticon ship two pairs of optics keep watch as a much anticipated moment arrives. "will it be soon?" asked Fury as he stroked his hand over one of the pods like a child with a large present on Christmas morning. "very soon my son" replied Scalpel as he monitored the readings coming from three of the pods. The last pod that contained Zack was set on a separate display that showed an anomaly in the process, an anomaly that could be used to their advantage. Fury walked to Zack's pod and asked "how much larger will he grow?" "difficult to say" replied Scalpel "his growth is starting to accelerate now that the others need less energy and from the looks of these readings his body will soon start consuming the metal of the pod to fuel the process". Fury looked at the now fully transformed but still growing form of Zack as he shifted his bulging form in the now very cramped pod. Fury though of how he had first promised Zack that he would be unstoppable once he was a Decepticon and it looked like that promise would be kept beyond even his wildest dreams.

The sound of the air lock caught Fury's attention as he heard the two bots he had been expecting enter the room. "thank you once again lord megatron for sparing my life when I failed you" grovelled Starscream as he bowed before the larger Decepticon. Megatron sneered at Starscream before saying "it's good that you now remember your place starscream, but I only let you live because I need you for the moment do not think that I will do so again if you fail me". Quickly Starscream cowered lower as he said "you have been most generous to grant me my life this time lord megatron I shall not fail you again". Megatron turned away from the jet bot looking slightly disgusted but pleased as he now believed that Starscream was for the moment unwilling to disobey him out of fear. Only Fury caught the the crooked smile that crossed Starscream's face once Megatron's back was turned and he only saw it because he was expecting it to be there. The moment Megatron looked back at Starscream the smile was gone and the Decepticon had returned to his sniveling performance, one that was well used.

Megatron strode into the chamber followed by Starscream who was trailing behind him in a simpering fashion. "doctor when are they ready?" asked the Decepticon leader as his optics fell on the pods before him. Scalpel glanced quickly at Fury before he said "these three will be ready soon, the fourth will take longer as his growth is slightly abnormal". The words had barely made it across the room before Megatron said "then it is of no use to us, I need weapons that can be made to order not random mistakes that are of no use" the coldness in his voice said more than any words could have. Scalpel panicked for a moment as the thought of one of his children being killed before it even had a chance to stand filled his mind. "lord megatron" said Scalpel as he desperately tried to think of a way to keep Zack alive, "I will need to analyze him once he has finished so that I can prevent future anomalies". Megatron snarled before he replied "you can get all you need from his sparkless shell doctor if it grows much more it will be difficult to terminate it with out causing damage to the ship". The Decepticon leader turned his gaze to Fury before he said "a test for your creation doctor I want to see how loyal he truly is, fury" the name spoken with disgust "I order you to destroy the failed experiment now". Fury looked at Scalpel for a second before moving towards Zack's pod and with drawing the large shotgun like weapon and aiming it so that it pointed directly at his friends spark chamber. Megatron glanced at Scalpel while this was happening and said "I need to know it these things will follow orders doctor, I can't have one of them disobeying me when I order them into battle". Fury slowly started to pull the trigger his mind desperately trying to find a way out of this before the shot was fired, in an instant there was a loud bang that filled the room.

All the bots gathered turned their attention to the pod that contained Brad, the cable that was connected to his spark chamber retracted through it's opening as the new Decepticon trashed about trying to escape his pod. Fury took advantage of the confusion and returned his weapon to it's resting place as he moved towards the pod. "they are awakening" cried Scalpel as Al and Jack began thrashing about like Brad. The cables from their pods retracted as their movements became more violent and uncontrolled. Megatron backed away remembering what had happened when Fury emerged from his pod. Scalpel quickly rushed to the control console as he released the locking clamps on the three pods. The doors started to open slowly at first but the bots inside had other ideas as they ripped them of as they rushed out. The room was was suddenly filled with a mass of tangled metal as the three bots began brawling with each other in an uncontrolled frenzy of violence that startled even Megatron. "control them doctor, Now!" cried the Decepticon leader as the three fighting Decepticons threatened to destroy his ship. "they are not responding to commands" said Scalpel "someone must physically stop them in order to bring them under their control".

Megatron growled as he barked "starscrem get in there and bring them under control", the smaller Decepticon stayed motionless as his face filled with fear. In an instant Megatron flung him forward into the fight but Starscream was only in the brawl for a few seconds before a punch threw him out and into a wall. Megatron growled at Starscream's failed attempt as he stalked forward yelling "ENOUGH". The Decepticon leader reached into the writing mass of metal and forced the new creatures apart in a single movement. The three new Decepticons were scattered in different directions and as Megatron took aim with his arm cannon he failed to notice the sound of sharpened metal striking his own armor. Megatron knew nothing of the attack until he saw the sharpened blade punching through his own spark chamber. The blade curved upward as it moved forward through his body dripping with glowing blue energon his life's blood. The Decepticon leader seemed to be frozen in shock as his optics were fixed on the sharpened blade that was sticking out of his chest. "do you know your problem lord megatron?" asked Starscream as he slid sword forward slightly, "you think that your perfect, you think that the decepticons are perfect". The jet bot kept his voice cold and snide as he held the sword tightly in his hand. "in all our years of fighting you have never learned from the worlds we visited, you never stopped to look at their life forms as you considered them beneath you" continued Starscream.

Starscream leered as he started to slowly twist the sword in Megatron's chest, "I watched, I learned, on earth more than any other world I have ever visited and do you know what I learned?" asked Starscream. "I learned patients, I learned never to over look anything, we have a chance for our race in these new decepticons and I will not let you use them as weapons that you will cast aside when they are no longer needed" said the jet bot. The smaller Decepticon looked to be enjoying him self more than he had in countless years as Megatron was totally in his power. "you have all but killed our race in this war and I will not let that happen again, I have a new way for our people to continue and now I no longer need you" sneered Starscream. One more twist of the sword caused Megatron to howl in pain but it did not end him, his end was close but not at this moment Starscream had one more thing to say "it's said that when a human called julius caesar died the molecules of his last breath scattered across the surface of the earth in memory of his deeds, I wonder will your energon scatter across this moon in the same way". And as the others looked on Starscream pulled the sword out in one quick movement that sent energon flying across the room in what seemed like every direction. The fallen Decepticon leader made a series of incomprehensible sounds as he fell forward flailing around like a puppet with it's strings cut. In one last attempt at clinging on to life Megatron braced him self with his hands as his optics started to dim. As energon poured out of his chest and mouth Megatron tried one last time to speak but Starscream had listened to him for far to long and so he forever silenced Megatron as he cut the head from the dying body.

"earth has so many things to teach us, things you will never know" said Starscream as he lifted the energon soaked sword into the air. He looked at the sparkless shell and said "with this death the old order passes and a new empire of cybertron is born, a new empire that will span the universe forever". Starscream stood there in his moment of ultimate triumph, he had done it. After countless centuries of plotting and scheming, after enduring Megatron's endless wrath he was now the leader of the Decepticons. Starscream drove the sword down into the sparkless shell before him and said "we have done it my new generals, my commanders, we hold all the power now and we will use it to raise a new army which will sweep aside the autobots once and for all". Fury stepped forward his foot crushing the severed head of Megatron with ease as he said "you plan worked well starscream, he never saw it coming not even when the sword was passing through his body". The new leader of the Decepticons smiled wickedly as he replied "and I owe it all to you and your brothers, you will be honoured as the first of our kind born in millennial not as weapons to be sacrificed on the field of battle". Fury place a hand on Starscream's shoulder as he said "I knew that I was right in trusting you starscream and I knew that you could pull this off with our help". As soon as the world "help" echoed round the room Starscream let out a gurgling sound as he felt a sharp pain in his spark.

The new leader looked down to see Fury's other hand now transformed into a sharp point that had punched through his spark chamber. "but if you wanted to kill megatron then you should have walked up to him and smiled at him as you plunged the sword into his spark" Fury stopped talking as he lowered Starscream to the floor keeping the point that was his hand firmly in place. "this won't be quick starscream" continued Fury "a true leader will face his opponent even when he's about to stab him in the back". Fury kept as much energon from escaping as he could because he wanted this moment to last as long as possible "not yet old man don't die just yet, you like learning about us then learn this before you die" said Fury "you killed megatron and took his place and you would have told others the same thing, if a human had done that then he would have been attacked by the supporters of the fallen leader at the very least". A little more pressure and Starscream's failing spark held in enough energon to keep beating "this way you kill megatron for the power, I kill you to avenge him and everyone fall's into line behind me as I have a recording of him placing me in the command structure behind you". Starscream's optics locked on Fury with a look of hate that he had never used before, a look that could have never been used before as it's power was drawn from his dying thoughts.

"and now with no proof otherwise and four bots backing up my story the other decepticons will follow me with no attempts at avenging megatron's death" said Fury as he looked at the dying Starscream. "all that waiting only to be beaten to the crown by a younger bot, the old order ends not with megatron but with you" and as Fury uttered the final word he pulled his hand out of Starscream's spark chamber as the last of the jet Decepticons energon burst out in a fountain of blue. The spark in Starscream's chest finally died from the damaged and lack of enregon as Fury got to his feet. The red optics dimmed and went out forever as Fury dragged the sparkless shell into the middle of the room next to Megatron's destroyed form before he crushed Starscream's head under his foot destroying circuits that still held any information about what had just happened. Fury turned to his crew and Scalpel and said "this is our new beginning, today we will make a new cybertron in our image, one where we will rule for all time". The four bots cheered as they raised their arms in triumph at the successful completion of their plan.


	73. awakening part 3 rebrith

Please note that these characters belong to their original creators as do any songs used in this fiction, not me, this is just my take on what might happen enjoy and let me know what you think.

also i am still trying to fix any mistakes that i might have missed in past chapters (i.e spelling, grammar and so on)

To all those who are reading my story thank you for the wait as I am a day late posting

As the sparkless metal bodies of Megatron and Starscream started to cool Fury turned to the three members of his crew who were now completely transformed. For the first time since they left their pods Fury was able to get a good look at his brothers and take in all the changes that had occurred. His optics fell on Brad first, Fury was sure that it was Brad as the robot form that stood before him could have been no one else. Brad's new body was almost as large as Fury's but he was far more heavily armored than Fury could have ever been. Brad had so much armor that at first glance Fury thought it should be impossible for him to move. But Brad stepped forward as easily as any Decepticon and said "man you should have told me if felt this good, I feel invincible". Fury looked at Brads face and saw that the black armor didn't stop even for his face, in fact it looked slightly thicker there than on the rest of his body. All Fury could see as he examined Brad's new face were two glowing red optics that shone through two very small slits in the armor plating. Though his body still had a human like stature that mirrored his original form Brad looked even less human than Fury now that he was covered with such thick armor. "man your a walking tank, I don't think anything could stop you" said Fury as he scanned Brad's new body surprised by the amount of protection that lay between Brads vital systems and the out side of his body.

"well now that your the new boss round here what do you want to do" asked Brad as he flexed his hulking metal form. "first I want to check you guys over so that I know what I'm working with then we'll get rid of the trash" said Fury as he gestured to the sparkless shells on the floor. Brad cracked his new knuckles and picked up Starscream's body with ease as he said "you check the others out while I clean up". Fury nodded at Brad as he turned his attention to Al who was now the second smallest Decepticon he had ever seen. Al was barely half the height of Fury and had little armor on his almost skeletal frame, in fact he had a looked like a terminator striped of it's skin covering with small plates of armor welded on in vital areas. The only real difference from the terminator other than his size and coloring was his face, Al had retained more of his human features than either Fury or Brad. His face was still not fully human but elements of humanity could still be seen in it's design, small plates round the eyes, the thin mouth and two pieces of metal that jutted out at odd angles where a humans cheeks would be. All of it reminded Fury of how Al had looked when he was human but there were enough differences there to make him look like a Decepticon as well. Al had been examining his new body so he had paid little attention to anything else after the death's of Megatron and Starscream, so when Fury spoke Al instantly produced several sharp blades and three guns, two mounted on his arms and one more that sat in the middle of his chest next to his spark chamber. Fury remained still as he waited for Al to retract his weapons and calm down from his slightly jittery state. "man this is weird, I mean I can feel things with my hands and I'm not in any pain but it's just so freaky having these holes in my body like his" said Al as he became transfixed by a hole in his arm.

Fury lowered him self slightly as he said " you think this is weird just wait until you transform for the first time, that's weird". Al looked at Fury his bright red optics shining like two stars in the night and replied "so I can take any form I want now, anything at all because you promised me fast, really fast". Fury nodded at Al as he said "you can take any form that's close enough to your body mass, you cant turn into a tanker ship of a laptop because of the size difference". Al looked at his arm once more and said "maybe a motorcycle or some really fast car, nothing that flies". "what ever man just remember that you need to keep the mass as close as possible" said Fury as he returned to his full height. Fury was about to turn his attention to Jack when the sound of metal scraping against metal caught his attention. Brad was struggling to get some of the mashed pieces of Starscream's face out of a small hole in the floor. Fury walked over and gave his friend a hand as he wanted the remains of the two Decepticons off his ship. Scalpel watched the interaction between his new Decepticons and though "I have made the right choice with my children, they will succeed where megatron has failed in the past and our race will finally end this war".

Once the last metal fragments of the fallen Decepticons were gone Fury got back to his inspection and that meant checking Jack's newly transformed body for it's strengths and weaknesses. "jack" said Fury as he approached the the third new Decepticon but the metal form didn't respond to him. Fury stopped as he readied himself for a reflex attack like the one that Al had almost preformed but Jack just stood there unmoving his optics dimmed. Fury looked Jack over as he scanned his friend looking for the cause of his motionless. Jack like the others had transformed in a manner similar to his original form, he was shorter than Fury but still far taller than Al. Unlike Brad he was not covered in thick armour but he was still far more protected than Al. In fact the first words that came to Fury's mind when he tried to describe Jacks new body were "average" and "middle of the road". His body looked like that of a standard Decepticon if there was such a thing, but where he really differed was his face. Al had retained almost all of his human features in his robot form, the only difference was the fact that he now had would could be described as dreadlocks made out of metal cables hanging from his head. The look worked on him for some strange reason and as he continued to stand there motionless Fury though that he might have looked better if he had retained some of his original features in his current form.

Fury quickly put such thoughts aside as he returned his attention to the fact that Jack was not moving or responding to anything. Fury was just about to call Scalpel over to examine Jack when he noticed the optics grow brighter and saw Jack start to move again. Jack shifted and stretched as he said "man that was great, who would have thought that you could replay memories like this in such detail". "are you ok?" asked Fury as he drew closer to Jack, "never better" replied jack "I was just looking into some home movies". Fury knew that when Jack said "home movies" like that what he meant was he was watching porn, porn that usually stared him self shot through his own hidden camera. "man you get your mind out of the gutter, you get this new body, all this power and you still only think about one thing" said Fury as he shook his head. "hey sex is the reason I did this, I want to use my avatar constantly for the next few thousand years, then maybe I'll take a few days off" said Jack laughing at his own statement. "gezz you never change jack" said Al as he looked up at the now much taller Decepticon. Brad just kept silent as he shock his head at Jack in disbelief. "are you guys saying that you wont take advantage of the fact that you guys are now super-studs when your using your avatars?" asked Jack. Fury looked at him and if his face had been able to show any expression then he would have been smirking and rolling his eyes as he said "well we do have a few things like raising an army, destroying all those fags and oh taking over the world".

Jack just laughed and said "well more for me then, hey when we take over I'm ok to have like this huge collection of girls to service my needs any time day or night aren't I". The others let out deep sighs as Brad said "that's called a harem jack you perve", "yeh that's it, man I could just see my self taking over the playboy mansion" added Jack. Al looked at Fury and said "look what you've done you've created the ultimate cyber pervert and let him loose into the world", Fury just chuckled as he shook his head. Scalpel who had been watching the interesting interaction scuttled over and said "I am glad to see that you are all getting on so well and are so happy with your new forms, but I must check you all over before we start training you in using you weapons systems". Fury nodded at Scalpel before he said "you heard the bot get your selves ready for a check up". Brad was the first like last time, he crouched down so that the crab bot could inspect his systems with ease. Scalpel climbed onto Brads outstretched hand and searched the tightly packed metal armor plating for an access port. It took him more than a few minutes before he found what he was looking for but once he had access Scalpel was able to probe Brad's systems with ease. "interesting" said Scalpel "you have a limited number of access ports compared to other decepticons, far thicker armor, increased manual strength, but fewer ranged weapons". Scalpel detached and performed a scan of Brad checking his reading before continuing "it looks as if you have been built to withstand a large amount of damage but have a limited amount of ranged fire-power, in fact I believe that you may only have one large ranged weapon backed up by smaller ones and powerful close range combat abilities".

Scalpel climbed off of Brads hand and said "you are in full working order but like the others you need a decepticon name for yourself so the other's will accept you". Brad though for a moment then said looking at his armour plated hand "then call me tank". Fury nodded at the newly named Tank then said "one down, two to go". The small crab bot scuttled over to Al and said "your turn now" as Al reluctantly lowered him self down and held out his hand. Scalpel found it far easier to locate an access port on Al's slender frame and was soon inspecting his systems and their status. As before Scalpel spoke as he found things of interest "your system is designed for greater speed and stealth than most, your systems have advanced clocking and camouflage when compared with other decepticons". "yes" said Al "just think of me as a metal ninja from outer space here to take you out". Scalpel climbed down and performed a full scan of Al as the young Decepticon broke into a dance over his new found skills. The crab bot had to suppress a small chuckle at the behavior as he found it a welcome change from the pressure that had been imposed on him by Megatron and the Fallen. Once his scan was finished Scalpel said "your speed comes with a price, you can take fewer hits than other decepticons but as you have less chance of being detected in the first place so I advise that you use hit and run tactics when in combat and avoid battles that you can not win in a few shots". Al nodded at him before he said "then I guess I should come up with a name for my self so I sound more like a decepticon". After a few minutes of thought Al said "call me unseen".

Last on the list was Jack and from the look on his face he was once more watching "home movies". "yo jack get your head in the game" said Unseen as he punched Jack in the arm hard. Jack came out of his self induced blank out and said "watch it man the chassis brand new". Scalpel scuttled forward and Jack looked at him not knowing what to do as he had been spacing out on his own memories "jack you glitch head put out your hand so he can check you over" said Tank as he looked at the confused face of the new Decepticon. Quickly and slightly clumsily Jack lowered his hand so that Scalpel could climb on and access his systems through an arm mounted data port. Scalpel plugged him self in and started accessing Jacks systems just as he had done with the others, but after a few seconds Scalpel disconnected him self and said "jack keep your mind blank, I do not need your memories interfering with the process no matter how found you are of such a messy exchange of fluids". Even Fury had to suppress a small laugh at the statement as Jack cleared his mind and nodded at the Small Decepticon on his hand. Again Scalpel connected himself to Jack and started the process of analysing the new systems. After a short while Scalpel disconnected him self from Jack and said "your systems are configured for accessing computers and satellite's with the greatest ease possible and you posses better than average camouflage ability's, nothing as good as unseen but better than most". The small bot climbed off of Jacks hand and started his scan of the young Decepticons body, after a few seconds he said "you have an interesting addition to your physical form, apparently you have the ability to integrate weapons and other technologies into your systems for short amounts of time, a useful ability in battle". "so I can like grab the gun of an army tank and use it like it's a part of me?" asked Jack "yes" replied Scalpel.

"oh yeh this just gets better and better" said Jack "and now all you need is a decepticon name" said Fury as he looked Jack right in the optics. It only took Jack a moment to come up with a name for himself "call me interface" the lust filled grin on his face told the others why he had chosen the name. Now that they all had names that allowed them to pass as Decepticons Unseen asked "so when does the zack come out of his beauty sleep?" "hard to say" replied Scalpel "his growth is unusual but not unexpected, we must wait and see how long it takes for the end result". Fury shifted his optics to the pod for a second then said "we should let him rest, as for you three I need to show you around and teach you how to fight with you new weapons before we announce that megatron is gone and we're in charge". The others looked at each other then just nodded as they followed Fury out and into the rest of the ship.


	74. awakening part 4 celebration

Please note that these characters belong to their original creators as do any songs used in this fiction, not me, this is just my take on what might happen enjoy and let me know what you think.

also i am still trying to fix any mistakes that i might have missed in past chapters (i.e spelling, grammar and so on)

hi once again I've been delayed in my posting and it looks like the same thing is on the cards for my next few chapters

Sam awoke to the feel of Bumblebee's Avatar pressed against his own and his passenger seat where they had fallen into stasis after Sam had once again played the big bad wolf. The young prime grinned at the pet name that his bonded had given him during his instability point. Sam pulled Bee closer and lay there in what was possibly one of the most uncomfortable positions possible for two people, the only thing that kept him from trying to wriggle and get comfortable was the fact that any movement would have woken his Bee from the deep stasis that now gripped him. So Sam lay twisted and uncomfortable just so Bumblebee could remain in stasis with that beautiful expression on his face. After about ten minutes Bee started to shift on his own and despite Sam's best efforts the scout managed to get him self in a awkward position of his own that started to wake him slowly from stasis. Bumblebee's eyes drifted open and the first thing he saw was Sam watching him with a smile on his face. Bee sluggishly pulled him self forward and gave Sam a tender and gentle kiss before saying "I love waking up with you, even when were both twisted like pretzels". Both laughed at the comment causing Sam's alt to rock around them for a few seconds, "next time we should try and make it to the bed or deactivate our avatars before we go into stasis" said Sam as he stroked the golden hair of Bumblebee's Avatar.

Neither wanted to break apart from the tender embrace but eventually the discomfort of the seat overwhelmed them and they wee forced to get out. Sam stretched for a moment feeling the already warm desert air against the simulated skin of his Avatar as he watched clothing appear on Bumblebee's Avatar. Sam grinned and draped the naked form of his Avatar over the hood of his Veyron alt saying "you know what I want to do right at this moment?". Bee smiled at his bonded as the wolfish grin returned to Sam's face, "I can guess but I was thinking that we might want to check in with the others first that way we can make sure that there's nothing to disturb us while we have a little alone time, after all we don't want anyone walking in on us by accident or catching us on camera and having a heart attack" said Bee as he pulled Sam into a kiss. As the kiss ended Sam brought their heads together in a mirrored fashion of how they shared a kiss in their robot forms and said "you may be right on that point I still don't like the though of anyone seeing you like that, all vulnerable and aroused and looking so delicious" Sam was trailing of as he started to move his hands under Bee's shirt and kiss forcefully at the sensitive points on the blond Avatars neck. As much as Bumblebee was enjoying this he knew that they had to check in with the others in order to avoid any kind of interruptions, while he felt that Sam was no longer going to attack anyone instantly he wasn't so sure that Sam would be able to remain calm if someone disturbed them during an intimate moment.

Using all his will Bee gently but firmly took hold of Sam's hands and said "we really have to go sam, we should check in before we do anything else and I do mean anything". Sam pouted at his bonded for a second before saying "I just wanted to play hooky for a few more hours, just a few more hours where all I have to think about is you and nothing else". Bumblebee did not miss the slightly depressed tone in his bonded's voice, of course Sam wanted to play hooky for a few more hours. The bonding had given each the greatest understanding of the other and Bee knew that part of Sam was still coming to terms with the whole "leader of the autobots" thing and that he still didn't feel ready for everything it entailed. "we'll check in and if there are any problems I'll face them right along with you, if not then we can come back here and try to break the bed" said Bee as he winked at Sam before letting go of Sam's hands and getting into his Camaro alt. Sam smiled knowing that be would be there with him as he learned about being a Prime and he felt comforted by the piece of Bumblebee's spark that beat with in his chest, but some small part of him was still frightened of what the future held for him and for Bee. Slowly Sam's clothes reformed on his Avatar as he headed into his Veyron alt not really wanting to leave this little sanctuary but knowing that he could not hide in there forever either.

Both Autobots headed out into the sunlight for the first time in days, the warmth of the sun felt slightly strange at first but it also felt good. Once outside they found Apache waiting for them his alt already soaking up the heat of the day, "good morning sir" said Apache as he greeted Sam. "just call me sam" said the young Prime, the aerial Autobot fell silent for a second then said "if your sure about that sir then ok". Sam chuckled slightly as his Avatar shook it's head, "your never going to call me by my first name and feel comfortable about it are you?" asked Sam. Again Apache was silent for a few seconds before he replied "not really sir I was always instructed to refer to a commanding officer as sir, it's very strange to call you by your name so freely". The Young Prime let out a sigh before he said "ok if it makes you feel better you can call me sir for the time being just promise me that you'll try get used to calling me sam", "I'll try sir" replied Apache. Sam lowered him self on his shocks as he thought "he never going to call me sam, it looks like I'm going to have to get used to being called sir every time I talk to him". Sam's movement was not missed by Bumblebee, nor were the feeling's that were coming through the link. "sam" commed Bee gently "give him some time I'm sure that he'll come around eventually, besides you still need to get used to being called either sir or prime by others". "I know bee" replied Sam "but it still sounds strange hearing someone call me that when I'm talking to them", "if it make you feel any better the twins might not call you that when you see them, they may just scream and run" commed Bumblebee laughing.

It turned out that once one of them started laughing it was hard for the other not to join in, so soon both Sam and Bee were rocking on their shocks with laughter. Apache watched them both puzzled at what had set them both laughing like that, "may I ask what the joke is sir?" said the aerial Autobot. Sam pushed the laughter down and said "it's nothing apache, just if you see the twins running and screaming away from me don't be surprised". This statement confused the Aerial Autobot even more than the laughter had but he just excepted it and moved on. Now that most of the laughter had died down Sam asked "did the others leave any messages for us while we were occupied?". Apache searched his memory then said "your mother stated that she was going to kill you both for not letting her know that you were entering the bonding at that time, in fact she left several messages like that for the first few days of your bonding, the others mostly asked it you were ok and if you had finished, and before you came out of stasis this morning optimus prime asked me to tell you both to report to the med-bay when you awoke". The question had been asked with a slight air of mirth, but Apaches answer was as straight and deadpan as possible. Apparently Sam was going to have to work on Apaches sense of humor along with his calling Sam sir all the time.

"thanks apache" said Sam "why don't you come with us I have a feeling that you've seen very little of Autobot city since you got here". The aerial Autobot simply replied "very well sir" and started his rotas as he powered up for take off. Before the backwash of Apaches blades became to strong Sam and Bee pulled away giving the heli-bot the room he needed for a safe take off. Once Apache was air-born the two young Autobots lead him through the city to the only other place he had been so far the Med-Bay. Sam and Bee waited just outside the Med-Bay as Apache found a landing space and touched down. Once the heli-bot was on the ground they started transforming into their robot mods while deactivating their Avatars. Sam stretched as he felt the sun on his robot form, it was even better than feeling it on his alt or Avatar as the metal soaked up the warmth of the stars rays. The sound of Apache transforming caught Sam's attention as he watched the aerial Autobot change into his robot form with a little difficulty. Apache creaked and strained as his body shifted parts that were still refusing to respond with the normal speed that came then an Autobot was changing form. Eventually Apache stood at his full height his transformation finished, Sam could tell in one glance that Ratchet had fully repaired the damage to Apaches systems and that the heli-bot was now in first class condition. Sam stretched one more time before he said "lets not keep optimus waiting any longer".

Sam headed over to the door to the Med-Bay followed by Bumblebee and Apache his hand hovered over the handle for a second as a strange feeling quivered in his spark. The feeling was odd not one of danger but not something comfortable either, it was as if he was not seeing something that should have been obvious to him. "sam what's wrong?" asked Bumblebee as placed a hand on Sam's shoulder, "I'm not sure" replied Sam as a shiver went through his body. The young Prime remained still as he looked at the door unsure of what he was feeling about the room beyond. "it's strange bee, I have this feeling that there's something I'm not seeing here" said Sam as he stepped back from the door. "maybe we should scan the room before we enter" suggested Bee as he took hold of Sam's hand. Sam nodded at him but before they were able to start the scan both received an incoming com message from Optimus "sam, bee, are you both out of stasis yet?", "yeh were just outside the med-bay" replied Sam. "then pleases come in but watch your step there's been a slight power failure in here and all the lights are out at the moment" commed Optimus. Sam again got the strange feeling in his spark, part of him felt that he was being somehow tricked or lied to in some way. Sam tried to clear his mind of such thoughts, other than the whole Prime thing Optimus had never lied to him about anything and Sam could understand why the older Prime had tried to keep this from him.

Doing his best to ignore the feeling Sam reached out and opened the door to the Med-Bay, just as Optimus had said it was dark inside and Sam found it hard to see. Sam was about to adjust his optics to the new light level when Ratchets voice came booming across the Med-Bay "sam is that you, look were trying to fix this problem right now so just watch where your stepping in here I think some tools fell on the floor". "ok ratchet I'll switch my optics to night vision and start clearing up" replied Sam, "don't bother the power will be back on any second just stay where you are for the moment" said Ratchet. Again that feeling burned in Sam's spark, this time it was so strong that Bumblebee felt it in his own spark through their link. "what is it sam?" asked Bee "you feel like something is off about all this I can tell". But Sam didn't get the chance to answer as in an instant the lights came on and the whole room was flooded with the word "surprise". Sam staggered backwards startled but not completely surprised by what was going on. He had at last placed the feeling coming form his spark, it was something he had felt before the last time his parents had thrown a surprise party for him. A loud whirring and clicking caught Sam and Bumblebee's attention and they both saw Apache standing behind them with his weapons deployed ready for battle. "it's all right apache this is a human custom,it's nothing to be worried about" said Bee as he laughed slightly. The aerial Autobot looked confused once more then lowered and retracted his weapons asking "are all human customs so shocking?", "we'll fill you in later" said Sam "for the moment come in and enjoy the party.

The moment Apache had passed them what felt like a tone of shredded paper and confetti fell on them from a concealed hatch in the ceiling. Ratchet stepped forward and said "I'm told this is a tradition when two become joined on this world, I trust that I was not misinformed", the Med Bot shot a glare at Ironhide as he said "misinformed". "no it's a tradition"said Sam as he shook the mess off him self then started to clear it from Bumblebee. Ratchet grumbled then stalked away mumbling about having to clear up the mess when this was all finished. "he thought that I was making this up so we had a bet, if I was right then he'd have to clear this up, if I was wrong then I'd clear this up" said Ironhide as he came over laughing. "congratulations to the both of you, may you have a long and happy life together, one in which you both continue causing heart attacks in people like galloway" said the weapons specialist as he slapped them both on the back causing the last of the shredded paper to fall from them. From across the room Sam saw Optimus smiling at him and chuckling slightly. Sam just smiled back as it was obvious that Optimus had set him up along with the others. Sam's attention was drawn from Optimus when he heard the voices of his mom and dad, "it's so good to see you both" said Judy tears in her eyes "congratulations" added Ron. Instantly and almost without thinking both Sam and Bee activated their Avatars and they both hugged Ron and Judy. Sam's mom was still crying slightly as she said "I'm so happy for both of you". Ron just smiled before he said "we wanted to give you a surprise party as you both surprised all of us when you started bonding". "I guess were even now then" said Sam as both he and Bumblebee hugged his parents once more.


	75. that's your what?

Please note that these characters belong to their original creators as do any songs used in this fiction, not me, this is just my take on what might happen enjoy and let me know what you think.

also i am still trying to fix any mistakes that i might have missed in past chapters (i.e spelling, grammar and so on)

I'm on time with this chapter and hoping that i will be with the next one

While the Autobots and their human allies celebrated the joining of Sam and Bee the new Decepticons were learning how to kill all who stood in their path. Fury watched as Tank took aim and blasted a large lump of armor to pieces in one ground shattering shot. "not bad tank, it looks like your main gun has more than enough power to take out anything in your path" said Fury as scanned the destruction. Tank looked pleased with the chaos that he had caused with just one shot of his shoulder mounted cannon. The weapon looked like something stolen from a destroyer as it was almost to large for the young Decepticon to handle. The large weapon was mounted onto Tanks tanks left shoulder but it needed both his hands to keep it stable when he fired it. Tank lined up another shot and a massive blast ripped forth like an explosion, this shot was far stronger than the last and it proved to much even for Tank to handle. The Decepticon was knocked flat on his back as the shot blew a hole through his target then through the side of the crashed ship. "what the hell happened?" asked Fury as he rushed to his struggling friend, "I fired it at full power, I didn't think that it would have a kick like that" said Tank as Fury helped him to his feet. "it looks like you'll have to keep the power setting on low to half if you want to use this thing" said Fury as he scanned the large cannon. "no" said Tank "let me try again, I have an idea". Tank got down on one knee and braced his self against the floor ready for the impact of the recoil, as he took aim he willed him self not to move and as the thought ran around his mind large sections of his armor unfolded and locked him against the ground. Once again there was a ground shattering explosion that was felt by all around, but this time Tank remained in place as his shot totally destroyed his target and the wall behind.

Tank happy with his shot allowed his massive cannon to retract under his back plating once again, but as he tried to stand up he found that firing his weapon at full power had another price. "what the, I cant move, I'm stuck like this" said Tank as he tried desperately to get up. Fury scanned Tank and replied "it looks like your armor has looked you in place, you need to unlock it so you can move again". Tank looked at the plates and willed them to return to their normal position so that he could move once more. The plates shifted back into place and the young Decepticon finally found that he was able to move once more. "great so I can fire full force if I turn my self into a sitting duck" said Tank as he looked at the marks left in the floor my his grounding mechanism. Fury looked at the destruction and said "with a blast like that you should only need one shot and from a very long range". "yeh but I wanted to be in the thick of things when I fought" replied Tank "I don't like sitting on the side lines you know that". Fury shook his head then said "try your close range weapons remember that scalpel said you had a lot of those to play with". Tank activated his close combat weapon's selection and found something that he liked from the list, in a second metal shifted from all over tanks body and he found him self holding a massive war hammer. It's head looked heavy and thick enough to crush anything in it's path. Tank swung the hammer around a few times as he got the feel for it, if his face could have shown a smile then he would have been grinning ear to ear. Tank found a target that looked promising and charged at it full force, as he brought the hammer down his optics lit up with glee at the impending destruction. As the hammer reached it's apex small thrusters fired adding more power to the swing driving the hammer down with even greater force than it had before. It seemed that the moment the hammer touched the top of the metal target it exploded into a shower of shards. For a second Tank pulled Away covering his optics out of instinct, when he lowered his hand he saw that the large cube of metal that he had been aiming at was partly flattened partly shattered by the force of the impact. "hell yeh" exclaimed Tank as he held his hammer over his head, "I love this thing, that's it I don't need to try any others I wanna use this all the time in battle" said Tank as he almost hugged his new favorite weapon.

Fury shook his head and said "not so fast tank, you still need to check out at least one of your small ranged weapons before we're finished here". Tank let out a small grumble before he activated wrist mounted gun, the new weapon was smaller than any he had used so far and looked very fragile. The young Decepticon looked at the gun then pointed it a small target and fired a few shots. The damage to the target was respectable but it was nothing compared to the utter destruction that had been caused by his other weapons. "there I've tested out my weapons systems and I like these the most, so can I go now I want to give my hammer a work out on some of those rocks and maybe those two piles of lifeless scrap" said Tank as he rested his hammer on his shoulder. Fury knew that Tank would not really try with any other weapon so he said "you can smash up starscream all you want but we still need what's left of megatron in a few large pieces for the moment". Again Tank grumbled but he just nodded and agreed as he headed to the door to the training room. The young Decepticon pulled the door open and almost tripped over Unseen who was pacing back and forth as he waited for his turn in the training room. "watch it man" said Unseen as he quickly dashed out of Tanks path, "it you didn't have your stealth generators running I wouldn't have to" replied Tank as he headed for the out side of the ship.

Unseen hadn't noticed that during the confusion Interface had snuck into the training room and was now warming up for his weapons practice. Unseen was about to enter when he caught sight of Fury closing the door, "hey what about me?" yelled Unseen "you snooze you loose" replied Interface from somewhere in the room. "you son of a" but the rest of the response was cut off as Fury closed the door and locked it. The new Decepticon leader looked at Interface who was stretching like he was getting ready for a work out and said "ok like I told tank we're doing this one at a time as you guys don't have full control of your weapons yet, scalpel wasn't able to give you instructions while you were being transformed like me so your each going through the basics with me before I let you loose with each other". Interface continued to stretch as he said "yeh man lets get this out of the way I want to learn how to make my avatar as soon as possible, I still have my list to work my way through before I really get started". Fury put a hand to his face and said "you need to get your head in the game interface you cant just think about one thing all the time, especially when you in battle". The young Decepticon finished stretching and replied "lighten up fury, I've never let you down ever but I do have different motivations than you, I'll help you take over the world and get rid of those "people" but I'll do so because I want to have my fun at the end of it all". Fury let out a sigh as Interface continued "you guys can have all the power you want rule the world whatever, I just want an endless supply of women to satisfy my needs and the official title of the greatest stud who's ever lived, I get all that and I'll fight with you for the rest of my life no matter what you face".

The worst thing was that Fury knew Interface meant every word of what he said, "ok when we take over you get your title and the playboy mansion, just promise me that you leave some women for the men on earth remember we need them so we can keep building up our army" said the Decepticon leader. Interface frowned at the words but nodded at Fury before he asked "so where do we start?", "with your ranged weapons" answered Fury. Interface found what looked like a strong target that was left standing after Tank's little performance and activated his weapons system. For a second Fury didn't know where to look as he once more covered his optics with his hand, as he slowly parted his fingers he caught sight of Interface's deployed weapon system. A large cannon had unfolded it's self from the Decepticon's chest and was now hanging just above his crotch as a stark reminder of Interfaces obsession. "please tell me that you didn't somehow pick that on purpose interface because if you did your more of a pervert than I thought you were" said Fury as he tried to look anywhere other than the large metal cannon. Interface was grinning at his new weapon as he said "no this is my main weapon just like always", Fury just groaned at the answer as he said "lets just get this over with". Interface took aim and fired blowing a hole right through his target in one shot, "you say god that was good and I swear you'll be picking up the pieces of that thing for the rest of the year" said Fury as he dared Interface to say anything about how powerful his weapon was.

The pervert Decepticon decided that for the moment at least he should keep his mouth shut and switch to a close combat weapon. The cannon retracted and locked it's self back into place before armor plates shifted on Interface's back and a large spear formed form the metal. Interface looked at the long weapon then at Fury who once more had his face in his hand. "just take a few swings with it and we'll call it a day" said the new Decepticon leader as he wanted to get this over with. The young Decepticon took aim at was left of his last target and thrust the spear right through a solid section in one shot, "man look how deep it went" escaped Interface's mouth before he could stop him self. Fury still covering his face out of disbelief said "just go and find scalpel so he can teach you how to use your avatar". Interface grinned and headed out the door still carrying his spear in hand as Fury tried to think of a way for the new Decepticon to enter battle and not look ridiculous as he shot at the enemy. "maybe we'll get lucky and the autobots and the military will be to stunned and shocked by him to fight back" thought Fury as he pictured Interface firing round after round from his crotch.

Unseen walked in and stopped as he looked at Fury who was still covering his optics, "what s wrong?" asked the small Decepticon. Fury finally uncovered his optics and said "if interface ever asked you to go shooting with him or offers to show you his main weapon make an excuse of any kind and crawl into the deepest hole you can find for a few years, trust me you'll thank me later". Unseen stood there his mouth hanging open as he tried to wrap his mind around what he had just been told while trying to find some words to respond with. Eventually Unseen gave up and headed over to a spot where he could shoot at some targets. The Small Decepticon quickly deployed his ranged weapons and took aim at what was for him a large target, his three guns fired one after the other producing an almost steady stream of fire that wore away the target over a few seconds. Once there was little left of the target Unseen stopped and inspected his work. "man not bad, I thought that these guns wouldn't pack to much of a punch but they managed to blast that apart pretty quick" commented Unseen as he retracted his guns. Fury kept quite as he knew that what had taken Unseen a few seconds Tank had done instantly at half power. The small Decepticon switched to close combat and opened up his blades as he searched for another target to take on, again he found what he though was a good target and attacked it head on. Fury watched as his friend stabbed at the solid lump of metal first with a pair of arm mounted blades then switching to a pair of swords that he pulled from his back. When Unseen was finished the block was holed beyond repair and Fury pictured it as a dying opponent who was leaking energon from every wound. "at least he looks more like a fighter than interface when he in combat" though Fury.

"so how'd I do boss" asked Unseen as he retracted his blades, "you did great unseen our enemy's won't know what hit them when you attack, just remember get in, get out, get them, fast" replied Fury. The small Decepticon smiled and said "you know me, speed is the key", "yeh I know, just promise me that you won't try any stand up fights with larger bots, I don't want to loose one of my commanders to some looser autobot" said the Decepticon leader. Unseen just nodded thought he thought "so I am on the small side round here and that means I'm out of the real action when the fighting starts". Fury could tell that his friend was having troubled thoughts about his size and power as his face showed all his feelings clearly "look unseen I need someone I can trust when it comes to intel and taking out certain people, I know that you want to fight on the front line with me and the others but you have a much more dangerous missions to deal with, missions where you'll be on your own behind enemy lines, so I need you at your best not repairing damage from fighting some nobody" said Fury. "you reading my mind now boss" said Unseen "no your face, you said your a ninja so be a ninja, fight in the shadows and kill all those that we can't get to in a straight out fight" replied Fury. The smaller bot nodded in reply before asking "why did you have your hand over face when interface was leaving, after all if I'm a ninja then I need to know secrets and stuff to?", "ok I'll tell you but you really won't thank me for it" replied Fury as they left the training room.


	76. the party's over

Please note that these characters belong to their original creators as do any songs used in this fiction, not me, this is just my take on what might happen enjoy and let me know what you think.

also i am still trying to fix any mistakes that i might have missed in past chapters (i.e spelling, grammar and so on)

hi all, once again I've been delayed in posting this chapter but I'm hoping that this will be the last time for a while, once again thanks for the wait

While the Decepticons readied them selves for combat the Autobots continued their celebration..

The party was in full swing after a couple of hours and most of those present were enjoying the atmosphere and break from the constant threat of battle. The only one not getting into the spirit of things was Ratchet, the Med-Bot looked at his Med-Bay almost hoping that there would be some kind of emergency that would allow him to clear everybody out after they had helped him clear up the mess that was now littering his once spotless floor. Though he was trying not to enjoy the disruption to his routine Ratchet was unable to hold back a smile when the twins snuck in hoping to prank Ironhide once more, their plan this time involved the use of what looked like a live bull and a large amount of colored cloths. However even the best laid plans of two prankster bots were not fool proof, just as Skids had snuck into position ready to attach the colored fabric Sam loomed up behind him his attention focused on Mikaela who had been laughing with Miles about an embarrassing moment in Sam's past that involved him trying to impress her by joining the football team. Skids was so focused on attaching the target to Ironhide that he didn't notice Sam until the two bots collided with each other, his opportunity lost Skids turned round to mouth off to the offending bot. The moment he realized who he had bumped into was possibly the funniest thing Ratchet had seen in his long life up to that point, watching one of the ever smart mouth twins stunned into silence was almost worth the mess he would have to clean up. But things didn't stop there, trying as best he could not to step on anyone Skids ran out of the Med-Bay dragging the multi colored target behind him as he went. This was soon followed by the sound of Mudflap loosing his balance and grip on the live bull that they had some how managed to get hold of. Then the sound of a car being chased by something powerful and dangerous filled the air as Skids tried to loose the bull while his alt form was fully entangled in the target intended for Ironhide.

Eventually Optimus took pity on the twins and ended the show much to the protesting of the watching crowd. With the twins busted and now forced to return the bull before being ordered to clean every inch of finished floor in the city, the party returned to normal though people were still laughing about the event. "man that takes me back" said Will as he watched the twins herd the bull out of the city, "why?" asked Bumblebee. Will grinned at him then said "well lest just say that if sam had been acting a little more normal before you two bonded and we had an exact date for your bonding the two of you would have had a similar experience as part of an old earth custom that takes place before the wedding night". Bumblebee looked at them curiously wondering what they were talking about, before he could even ask what the statement was about Sam answered his unspoken question "their talking about a stag-night bee, it's a human custom that the groom usually goes through before the wedding, a custom the involves drinking until you cant think straight then massive amounts of embarrassment for the groom delivered by his closest friends". Bee looked at Sam not understanding why anyone would undergo such a strange custom willingly. "man I remember yours" said Epps "I still don't know where those guys got hold of that stripper, first time I've ever seen a woman burst out of a cake wearing a flack jacket and a bikini while carrying an M-16". Will put a hand to his head as if the memory had just come back to him in full detail "don't remind me, I think the worst part was when those two women police officers turned up and the others though they were strippers to" said Will as he tried to forget. "yeh you and I were the only ones not arrested for assaulting two law officers" said Epps "that's because we were both tied up at the time" added Will.

"all in all I'm glad we didn't have a stag-night" said Bumblebee "I think it would have been hard to explain how two autobots were involved in such things". Both Will and Epps grinned at each other before laughing in a way that made Sam's energon run cold. Quickly Sam commed Bumblebee and said "be on your guard bee, I think they may have planned a late surprise for us somewhere". Bee scanned the room and found nothing strange but then again Ratchet would only allow so much to be done in his Med-Bay. "there's nothing in here sam, but then again I don't think they could do anything like that in here" commed Bee. Sam thought for a moment then replied "then it'll be something waiting for us when we leave here on when we get to our quarters". Both Autobots turned to Will and Epps who were still exchanging looks and grinning, "what ever it is you have planned we'll be ready for it" said Sam as he looked for any change in their expressions. "don't know what you mean" said Will the corners of his mouth turned up despite his best efforts to force them down, "we have no idea what your talking about" added Epps in a far more convincing manner. Sam and Bumblebee exchanged a look that said "we're not going to get anything from them" before they headed off to find someone who was not plotting something. Once Sam and Bee were out of audio range Will almost broke into a laugh as he said "I can't believe they bought it" "man your to cruel" replied Epps, "well we owe them a little payback, besides it's not like we've done anything other than have a conversation and smile at each other a lot" added Will. Epps shock his head and said "no that's all we've done but I think we did a little more than imply that something was heading their way and I think that's even worse than if we'd set something up for real".

Bumblebee and Sam made their way over to Mikaela and Miles who were still talking about how different it was in Autobot city, "well I got'a say that I like the idea of being able to leave my baby outside unlocked and not have to worry about it being stolen and chopped up for parts" said Miles. "what about the twins stealing it and using it in a prank?" asked Mikaela "yeh well I know that either optimus, ironhide or sam will have a few words with them about that if they ever do and besides the worst they'll do is use it to punk someone" replied Miles. "even if punking someone means stripping your car down to the frame, or have you forgotten that your just as much a target as anyone else" said Sam as he activated his Avatar. Before Miles could even think about that happening to his beloved car Bumblebee's Avatar appeared next to Sam's and added "and as I final twist they might just mail every piece to all the military bases around the country". The look of horror on Miles face was impossible to describe, then his mouth stuttered wordlessly for a few seconds before he took off at high speed towards the exit his hands fumbling in his pockets for the the keys to his baby. Mikaela suppressed a laugh as she watched him flee the Med-Bay, "you two shouldn't tease him like that" she said still trying to suppress a smile. Sam turned his attention back to Mikaela and said "we're not teasing, I know that the twins would do something like that and not even think about it beyond getting the laughs out of it". Mikaela chuckled slightly then said "you also know that optimus would never let them get away with something like that and ironhide would make them drive around the whole country collecting up every part before having them rebuild miles car under his supervision". Both Avatars looked at each other for a second before replying "true" which caused Mikaela to grin back at them.

As time wore on even Ratchet got into the swing of things now knowing that the twins would be the ones cleaning up his Med-Bay as part of their punishment. Soon the twins returned now minus the bull but plus Simmons who wore a face that could have stopped the greatest party on earth let alone a gathering of friends who were celebrating the bonding of two Autobots. Any who crossed Simmons path found all joy sucked from the surrounding air but it was Optimus who felt the effect from far across the room. His face took on a stern and saddened look as he made his way over to Simmons who was waiting in a corner now that the twins had drugged their way over to the waiting Ratchet. "I assume that you have grim news" said Optimus as he knelt down, Simmons looked at the Autobot leader then replied "I finally got in contact with an old friend of mine, the reason it took me so long is because my friend went to ground a few months ago and with good reason, it looks like everyone else who could get me information on this is either not talking or has recently had an unfortunate accident". Simmons motioned for Optimus to come closer as he looked round the room, "it looks like some big company is involved in all this, a company that provides funds to a certain man who we all know" explained Simmons, "galloway" replied Optimus "the one and only" said Simmons. The former S7 agent then continued "it looks like he's their little puppet, they only give him enough information to get whatever they want done beyond that he knows nothing and from what I found out he's been out of the loop for a while, my friend says that the people involved are after any kind of autobot technology they can get hold of but my contact isn't sure why, now my friend wants to meet in a few days so we can talk about all this face to face with no one to overhear" Simmons looked round and checked the room as eh paused. Once he was sure it was safe he said "my friend made mention that this company might have someone on the inside here in autobot city, now I don't know who but I can guess that who ever it it was involved with you guys right from the start" once more Simmons paused as he motioned for Optimus to come closer.

"I'm gonna need an escort there and wherever the information takes me, autobots only, I know that you trust these guys but I'm not so forth coming with my trust especially when I have reason to doubt anything they say" said the gray haired man. "your sure about all this?" asked Optimus "it's me your talking to, I'm as sure as when I went after the kid that night" replied Simmons. "I will make what arrangements I can but you know that we only have two bots trained in what you asking and both will be unwilling to leave sam's side" replied the Autobot leader. Simmons shook his head then said "yeh I was afraid of that and bringing the kid in is one serious wild card to the operation but I need someone I can trust not to shoot me in the back or pass on any information". Both Optimus and Simmons looked at each other each knowing that there was no other way to do this safely, "with any luck it'll be a milk run and we'll be back here before you know it with all the information we need" said Simmons. The old Prime let out a deep sigh then said "if you were sure of that then you wouldn't be asking for the support of autobots you'd go in alone". Simmons looked away as he said "we can't take the risk, you can't take the risk, we need this intel if were going to shut these guys down before they cause more damage and injury". "as I said I will make what arrangements I can but I will not push them into anything and I will speak to them about this in the morning, tonight is theirs to enjoy" replied Optimus as he got up and left. "yeh but we both know life is cruel and unkind at it's best big guy and that's something else the kid is going to have to learn" said Simmons as he left.

Though Simmons had dampened things a little Optimus did his best to pass it off as the man's usual interaction with people. Fortunately Sam and Bee were both deep in conversation with their family and friends when Simmons arrived so neither of them noticed him or the conversation. The rest of the night carried on with out interruption and all those gathered were able to forget the worries of the world for one night, all except Optimus who was facing a difficult conversation the next morning. As things wound down and those gathered started to head for their quarters in different sections of the city Optimus stood alone wrestling with his thoughts. "optimus" the mention of his name caught his full attention and the Autobot leader found him self facing both Sam and Bumblebee. "I wanted to say thank you" said Sam "I can only guess at what some people said about me and how I acted when I was in the instability point, I do know that some of them probably viewed me as a threat to them and their loved ones and I know that you defended me and got them to back down about locking me up somewhere, so I just thought that I should say thanks my brother". "you have no need to thank me sam friends and brothers carry no debts" replied Optimus, Sam smiled at the older Prime before leaving with his bonded. "I can't lie about this but I won't encourage you to take this mission either my brother" thought Optimus as he watched the last of those gathered leave.


	77. a different life

Please note that these characters belong to their original creators as do any songs used in this fiction, not me, this is just my take on what might happen enjoy and let me know what you think.

also i am still trying to fix any mistakes that i might have missed in past chapters (i.e spelling, grammar and so on)

Hi and thanks for the wait, I hit a block when writing this chapter and it took me three rewrites and a complete start from scratch so that I could get this sorted, again thanks for the wait

Sam slowly stirred from stasis as the first rays of morning brushed across his face. The pleasant warmth that was next to him could only belong to Bumblebee and Sam was not about to cause his bonded to move for any reason. Slowly Sam reached out searching for the blanket so that he could pull it higher over them in hopes of keeping the day away for a few more moments. But his hand only grasped hold of thin air and Sam was left confused for several seconds before he realized that both he and Bumblebee were in their robot forms. The young Prime started to wonder when the line between his robot and Avatar forms had started to blur to the point that he could not instantly tell which he was viewing the world through. It should have been easy to tell without thought but it wasn't, it had taken seconds to and some frantic grasping to work out the simple fact that he was at present a huge metal robot. The more Sam tried to work it out the more another force stopped him, this force was the contentment that he currently felt as Bee shifted against him. Eventually Sam decided that he should give in to the warm comfortable feeling and put any confusing thoughts out of his mind until he was not enjoying the feeling of Bumblebee's body pressed so close to his own.

The minutes gradually started to pass faster and faster and Sam found him self wishing that time would slow down again so that he could enjoy every passing second as if it was a day all to it's self. But time would no wait for him nor could he slow it down even a little and soon Bumblebee was string from stasis. Sam hoped that Bee would just drift in and out of stasis for a few seconds then return to lying next to him for as long as possible. What he got was even better, Bee awoke and pulled him self on top of Sam as he buried his face into Sam's midsection like he had so many times when they were at college. With a slight scraping of metal Sam felt Bee wrap his arms round him as he lay there pressed close to his body, "you know that we don't have class any more, that means we can lay like this all day long if we want to" said Sam as he stroked the warm metal of Bumblebee's head. A small nod was his answer as he felt warmth flow through their bond, the feeling and movement caused Sam to let out a small laugh and he continued stroking. The room fell into a comfortable silence for a few minutes as the two Autobots continued to share the deep joy created by the simple action of touch. Gently Bee broke the silence when he asked "sam do you ever wonder what would have happened if I'd had been born human?". The question should have surprised Sam greatly but it didn't, the bonding had given them such deep understanding of each other that Sam just accepted it and contemplated his answer. For a few minutes Sam tried to imagine what his life would have been like if Bee had been born human, would there have been such a close bond between them, could there have been.

A picture formed in the young Primes mind, a picture in which he was fully human and had never met the autobots. This new world had never encountered the Autobots at any point in it's past and would never encounter them at any point in it's future. Sam saw himself at college not freaking out, not clashing with the Dean or anyone else. He pictured that life, the life he had been planning for so many years a life where he would be the first Witwicky to go to college and graduate with enough skills to get a high class job. This world then changed slightly as Sam pictured the blond form of Bumblebee's Avatar stepping out of a new Camaro. Though he wasn't an Avatar he was fully human and the car was just a car like all the others round it. The blond boy took a huge pile of books from the passenger seat and stumbled under it's weight spilling the books all over the ground. It was at this point that Sam lost any conscious control over this imagined world and events started playing out on their own. The alternate Sam shook his head and said "you always try to carry to much" before he went to the aid of the alternate Ben who was trying to gather up as many books as possible. His alternate version helped the alternate Ben pick up all the scattered books before saying "I was wondering where you got to we have class with that ass in five minutes". The alternate Ben flashed a smile that should have only belonged to his Bumblebee and replied "you know how I like to make a last second dash". His imagined counterpart collected half the books into a pile and lifted them into his arms as he stood up, "you should be more careful" said the alternate Sam "you could hurt your self". His human counterpart stroked some of the soft blond hair with his free hand before tracing a finger along the jaw of the alternate Ben.

"it wouldn't be that bad" said the blond teen "and I'm sure that you'd enjoy having me in a bed all day long" with a wink. Sam's alternate suppressed a small laugh as he replied "yeh but we wouldn't be able to do anything then you knuckle head". Both laughed for a second before remembering that they had a class to get to in less than five minutes. Part of Sam wanted to see how things played out in this alternate world but a feeling that had been tugging at his spark for a few minutes pulled him from the view of that world and back to reality where he found Bumblebee's bright blue optics looking into his own frightened at what answer had taken him so long. Sam reached out and stroked Bee's face in the same way his imagined counterpart had stroked the human Ben's, from the reaction he got Sam guessed that even in that imagined world some part of Bumblebee mush have had some influence. The young Prime smiled at his bonded and said "you know I can't even imagine a world with out you, I tried to picture my self meeting you as a human for the first time but all I could come up with was a picture of us already together and happy". Bee reached out a mirrored Sam's movements as he asked with a slight air of mirth "so you skip past the awkward meeting and get straight to the good stuff ?". Sam laughed lightly which caused them both to shake as he replied "I can't imagine it not being good with you my little bumblebee" before pulling Bee into their form of a kiss.

After a few minutes of contact that allowed small arc's of energy to pass between them they broke apart as Bee returned to resting his head on Sam's midsection while hugging tightly at his bonded. Sam wished that they could spend more days like this just the two of them far away from everything and everyone but he knew that beyond the walls of their quarters Autobot city and his new life as one of the last two Primes left was waiting for him. And just as this thought had settled in his mind an incoming com from Optimus joined it. "sam I trust that I didn't wake you from stasis?" asked Optimus over the com, "no we're both awake" replied Sam as he started to stroke Bee's head once more. "good then I would like to speak to you about the possibility of a mission for your self and the bots under your command" the formal tone in Optimus voice told Sam that there was a little more to this than he had said. After a few seconds Sam asked "so what this mission about?", "it's a re-con mission of sorts but I can't say more over an open link" replied Optimus. Again Sam got the feeling that there was something going on, something more than Optimus was saying, more than his tone was implying. Sam knew that this was the moment that he had been dreading it was time for him to take a more active role as a Prime and he suspected that Optimus was trying to soften the blow for him. "I'll com apache and tell him to meet us outside the security office then we'll all head into the command center so we can talk about this" commed Sam as he looked at his bonded who was still holding on to him tightly while resting his head on Sam like he was a giant pillow.

It took all the strength Sam had to make him self get up, he had wanted to stay there with Bee for the rest of the day if not the rest of his life. But once he sent the message to Apache he had to get up and get moving so that he could arrive in time to meet the aerial Autobot. Both Sam and Bumblebee had the feeling that if either of them were late Apache would come looking for them disrupting what ever they were doing in the process. As they drove through the city Sam took note of how many more buildings were finished and of how many floors the twins would now have to clean as part of their punishment. There were a lot of things that Sam was expecting to see as he passed by building after building but what he hadn't expected was the white sheet that blew across his path. Both Autobots slammed on their brakes as an unfamiliar woman gave chase after it her hair still in curlers. After about a second she came running back waving at their Avatars and saying "sorry" with out stopping. They watched as she disappeared into one of the buildings then reappeared a few minutes later on a balcony a few floors up the sheet firmly grasped in her hands. It was almost hypnotic watching her struggle with the massive piece of cloth as she clipped it back on to the clothes line in had been drying on before dashing back inside to the sound of some kind of daytime soap opera that was apparently now leaving it's commercial break. Sam looked at the balcony as the washing whipped around in the wind threatening to leave it's clothes line once again and said "man how long were out for".

Since Bee had no real answer for this he just shrugged on his shock's and the two continued on their way through the city. Soon the Security Office loomed before them and and Sam searched for Apache who he suspected would be waiting by the front doors for him. As usual the aerial Autobot had done as expected and both Bumblebee and Sam found him waiting by the main entrance for them. As Soon as Sam drew close Apache saluted him and said "good morning sir" in his usual respectful tone. "morning apache" replied Sam before he added "how are you, are all you systems ready and repaired?". Apache nodded at his commanding officer and said "all systems fully functional and ready for combat sir" Sam felt Bee's repressed laughter through their link. The Autobot scout still found Sam's reaction at being an authority figure very amusing and judging by what was flowing through their connection very cute. Sam fought as hard as he could not to join his bonded in silent laughter even if it was a little at his expense.

Sam transformed and said "go on ahead apache we'll join you in a second", as Apache headed into the building Bumblebee transformed and tried to ask why Sam had waited outside the building. Bee never got to ask his question as Sam pulled him into their robot version of a kiss before saying "if you keep sending feelings on how cute I look when I'm faced with someone calling me sir I may just jump you on the spot and make sure you salute me" Sam gave Bee a seductive grin as he said the word "salute" that almost had the scout ready to say "take me now". The two lingered for a moment before they walked inside to find Apache and Ironhide waiting for them. "you three had better get moving you have a long way to go before you reach the command center and apache can't fly down there" said Ironhide as he headed off into the building. How had Sam been so stupid as to forget that Apache wouldn't be able to move as freely as himself and Bee when they were in the tunnel that connected the command centre to the rest of the city. Sam scratched the back of his head nervously before saying "it looks like we have a good run before us think your both up to it?", Sam knew that if Bumblebee's face had the ability to show it he would have been grinning at the thought of running in his robot form for reasons other than avoiding incoming fire. Apache on the other hand didn't look to thrilled at the idea "I'll do my best sir but I wasn't exactly built for covering large distances at high speed" said Apache as he looked down at his thin legs. Sam followed his gaze then said "well just go at your best speed and we'll match it so we get there together", the young Prime smiled at Apache hoping that he wasn't making some kind of huge mistake in all this.

The platform lowered the three Autobots into the network of tunnels that connected the Command Center to the rest of Autobot city. Sam still marveled at the work and complexity that had been built into the structure, it's design created to keep any intruders from reaching the heart of the city and gaining control of it's vital systems was possibly the most complex on earth. "so apache have you been to the command centre before or is this your first time?" asked Sam as he recalled the route, "no this is my first time here sir and to be honest I've never been to comfortable in going into these underground centers I like having the open sky above me" replied Apache. Sam smiled at the ever so slightly relaxed attitude that Apache was now using and said "well if I can keep you out of here in future then I will but I though that you should hear about our first mission from optimus in person". Apache looked at the ceiling then said "well the sooner we get this over with the sooner I can leave" the aerial Autobot covered his vocal unit as he realized that he had probably spoken out of turn. Sam shook his head and said "first don't hold back when you have to say something, second if you really don't like it that much down here then get you tail rotor out of here and we'll fill you in when were finished here". Apache looked stunned for a second then nodded at Sam as he said "thank you" before bolting for the platform that would take him back to surface level.


	78. so many possibiltys

Please note that these characters belong to their original creators as do any songs used in this fiction, not me, this is just my take on what might happen enjoy and let me know what you think.

also i am still trying to fix any mistakes that i might have missed in past chapters (i.e spelling, grammar and so on)

The young Prime and his bonded watched as the platform carried a very relived Apache back to the surface and the open sky, "you think he'll start to relax a little more?" asked Sam as the last of Apache vanished from view. Bumblebee thought for a second then replied "maybe when he realizes that he can speak freely around you with out fear of breaking some kind of protocol used to separate ranks". Sam grinned slightly as he said "well it's a good job that I'm going to live for a long time because I don't think that it's going to happen over night or any time this century". Bee just laughed at his bonded's remark before he said "at least you know that you'll never have to deal with trash talk from him, could you imagine having to work with the twins on a mission again" the yellow scout shuddered as he said this. "you have a point there bee, though I think that the screaming and jumpy movements might get on my nerves first" replied Sam his metal form shaking as he laughed at the thought of the twins reaction to him since his little talk with them. Sam transformed still laughing and said "we need to get going if we're going to make this meeting with optimus, I don't really want to show up late for my first mission even if I'd be happier staying in bed with a you all day". Bumblebee transformed and pulled along side his bonded saying "this is just a briefing sam, we still have the rest of the day after it and maybe tomorrow before we have to get going and we can spend that time preparing any way we want to". As he finished speaking Bee's Avatar appeared in his divers seat and gave Sam a seductive grin accompanied with a small wink as if Sam needed a clue as to what he was implying.

Sam rocked on his shocks as he laughed back before his own Avatar appeared with a lustful smile as a reply. The two young bots sat there for a few minutes looking at each others Avatars as if they had never fully seen them before, how Sam wished that he could just spend his day's with Bee. The thought of holding his little Bumblebee in any form was almost to much for him to resist especially when Bee looked so cute and perfect like he did right now. Finally Sam was forced to brake his gaze and turn to the path ahead, they had a mission brief to attend and no matter how much he would have like to put it off for a few centuries Sam had to deal with it. As they drove to the Command Center Sam started to wonder what exactly it was they would be doing, Optimus had said that it would be a re-con mission but Sam knew little more than that. There was a serious doubt that the old Prime would be asking him to go looking for Decepticons for his first mission and Sam couldn't imagine Optimus not going with them given the chance that they could encounter a very pissed Megatron who would probably go into a psychotic uncontrolled rage if he found out that Sam was not only an Autobot now but also bonded to Bumblebee. "no not decepticons" thought Sam but if not them then what was it that needed the intelligence gathering abilities of three Autobots. Sam thought through all the possibilities that he could come up with, if the government had finally seen sense and asked for the help of the Autobots in some official capacity then that might make sense. Then there was the chance that this was some kind of mission to track some kind of terrorist plot or some other kind of covert operation that involved gathering information undercover.

These were all well and good but Sam got the feeling that such missions would have a risk of people learning that he was now an autobot. Of course if Lennox and his team were going with them that cut the risk as most people would be interacting with them instead of him and Bee but that still had the slight chance of his secret being exposed. It turned out that the more Sam though about the whole thing the less he was sure of any of the possibilities, in fact all he had managed to do was convince himself that most of what he had considered was not what was happening. Finally Sam thought to him self "so if it's not megatron or decepticons and it's not helping some three letter government agency with some undercover operation then what is it?". The question he asked himself unfortunately brought him back to the beginning of things meaning that for all his thinking and pondering he had only managed to go in circles with his thoughts. Fortunately his arrival at the door to the Command Centre broke the loop he had found him self in and as Sam and Bee entered the room the bot with the answer to his question was waiting for him.

Optimus stood over a console inspecting the readout from one of the city's systems, the old Prime looked over the information reading the details with great interest. When he noticed that Sam had entered he disengaged him self from the console and said "sam, bumblebee please follow me", Sam did not reply as he was still transfixed by optimus arm which was returning to normal. It was only when optimus moved that Sam's thoughts were no longer fixed on his arm and the memory of how it felt to interface with one of those consoles. Quickly Sam transformed as he followed Bee and Optimus into the Command Centre office. When Sam entered Optimus was already seated and Bee was waiting for him, "please have a seat sam" said the old Prime as he gestured to one of the seats in front of what had become his desk. The moment Sam and Bee were seated Optimus locked the door and said "I see that apache is not with you, I'm not surprised flyer's rarely like going underground for any length of time". Sam smiled slightly and replied "yeh he didn't like the idea of being underground so I told him that I would fill him in on the details of our mission after the briefing". The old Prime let out a soft sight then said "first of all I want you to know that I wanted your first mission out of the city to not be your first mission as a commander but unfortunately it seems that fate has other plans". Sam remained silent but curious as Optimus continued "as you know the city was infiltrated and those tick devices planted in our commutation system what you do not know is that simmons now has a lead about them". The Autobot leader looked first at Sam and then at Bee before he said "simmons has tried to get information for some time about all this but it was only recently that he was able to get anything, his information shows that the ticks were planted by a company that's after autobot technology and his contact will only give him the full details if he meets with them in person".

Guessing where this was going Sam said "and that's where we come in he wants us as an escort along with some troops", "not exactly" replied Optimus. A deep sigh interrupted his speaking as a look of concern crossed the old Primes face "simmons contact believes that there is a spy here in autobot city and if any of the troops stationed here were to go with simmons then this spy might be alerted, so as you can see only autobots can go with him and he wants bots trained in scouting and espionage". Sam's mouth moved to make words for a second before he said "I can't believe that someone here would be a spy optimus you've worked with them for far to long, I mean lennox and epps are like brothers to the autobots and the rest were checked out by the pentagon before being assigned to nest". "I know sam" replied Optimus "but simmons is sure about his contact, he's sure about the information and there's also the fact that all his other contacts have been silenced in one way or another". The Autobot leader let out another deep sigh then continued "I've discussed the matter with lennox and he also believes that someone in the city is working for an outside party as it's the only way that the ticks could have been smuggled past our security checkpoints, we must face the fact that we have been compromised and as such the absence of any troops would raise suspicions". Deep in his spark Sam knew that Optimus was right, this was the only thing that made sense. Whoever had planted the ticks had someone on the inside and they would pass the information on to who they were working for and then whoever was behind this would disappear back into the shadows. "ok optimus, so we're going hunting for the people behind this and once we have them we can get the spy here, does simmons have a meeting set up with his contact or is he waiting to set one up?" asked Sam.

"simmons is waiting for his contact to send him the information about their meeting, he expects it to be here some time in the morning; so if your sure about doing this sam you all should get plenty of rest before you get going" replied Optimus. "do they know about sam?" asked a worried Bumblebee, "we simply do not know" said the old Prime "so I'm issuing a cover story about you going to a meeting with simmons as part of his work on human autobot relations". Something in Sam's spark reacted to the look on Optimus and before he knew what he was doing he was saying "so we're com silent on this mission until we have all the information", the old Prime looked at him slightly stunned then replied "yes that's right". A quick glance at Bumblebee followed this then Optimus added "it seems that the connection between you two has given you a far deeper insight into one another than I expected, I wonder just how much the line between you two has been blurred by your bonding?". Both Sam and Bee looked at each other for a second before replying in unison "we don't really know", Optimus let out a loud laugh before saying "it also seems the twins have some competition". The laughter was joyful but also brief as the weight of the situation forced it out of the room leaving them in an uncomfortable silence. Sam was the first to break it when he asked "so I guess we'll see you before we leave then when we get back?", the old Prime simply nodded at him before he replied "we shouldn't tip our hand to whoever is watching us". "I'm ok to tell my family aren't I, what I mean is they can't be involved in all this as they weren't on base with the rest and I know that they'll keep this secret?" asked Sam. "if you tell them you must make sure that they know they are not to speak of it to anyone even each other" said Optimus, Sam simply nodded.

Once the briefing was over Sam and Bee left the office as optimus sat behind his desk contemplating the decision of his brother. This wasn't the way he had wanted things to go, he had hoped that Sam would have more time to get used to command before he headed out into the field but recent events had removed most of the options about dealing with this problem. The longer this security breach went on the more everyone was in danger and no matter how much he wanted to keep Sam out of this it needed a bot with the ability to work in the shadowed world of secrets and that meant Bumblebee or Apache. As both bots were fiercely loyal to his brother that meant getting Sam involved. All Optimus could do was hope that Sam was ready for this even though his past experiences told him that a bot as young as Sam wouldn't be no matter what. But Sam did have a few things in his favor, he had been born human and as such he had matured at a faster rate than the others who came before him and there was also the not so small fact that when he had been faced with saving his world and his friends he had risen to the challenge more than once even when he didn't want to. For the first time in countless years Optimus found him self asking Primus to lend whatever strength he could to the young Prime in hopes of bringing him home safe.

Once Sam and Bumblebee were out side they quickly found their way to Apache who had chosen to wait for them in the most open spot he could find. This part of the city was still awaiting construction and so far only a road had been laid as an indication that any kind of work was going to take place. Apache sat in his vehicle mode feeling the rays of the noon sun on his surface, it had been a long time since he had been in heat like this and he wanted to enjoy it. "apache" called Sam as he approached, the aerial Autobot quickly responded with "here sir" as the young Prime approached. Both Sam and Bee came to a stop near Apaches alt and transformed into robot mode, Apache changed to and soon three Autobots were standing on the far and unfinished edge of the city. For the next few minutes Sam explained the mission to Apache while Bumblebee continually scanned the area for any sign of intruders and surveillance devices. Once finished Sam asked "do you have any questions apache?", the aerial Autobot tilted his head in thought then said "there is one thing if I might ask it sir". "you know that you can speak freely round me apache" replied Sam, "well sir I was just wondering how I was going to keep a low profile in all this, my alt form isn't exactly something people see every day?" said Apache. Sam just grinned at him before he said "that's why I'm going to ask simmons to make a few arrangements for you, the first being that you get clearance to fly over wherever we're going as part of a military exercise".


	79. a brief encounter

Please note that these characters belong to their original creators as do any songs used in this fiction, not me, this is just my take on what might happen enjoy and let me know what you think.

also i am still trying to fix any mistakes that i might have missed in past chapters (i.e spelling, grammar and so on)

The night had passed mostly without incident in fact the only problem had arisen when Sam told his parents that he was heading out on a re-con mission. Judging by Judy's reaction to the news Sam was glad that he had only told them it was just a normal patrol and not the whole truth about the cloak and dagger aspect that he and the others were now involved in. Though Sam hated doing it he felt that it was for the best given the nature of the mission. When morning came Sam forced himself to get up early and ready him self for what lay ahead. The first rays of the sun had barely made it over the horizon when Sam and Bee left their quarters to meet up with Apache. The three had decided to head over to Simmons quarters before most people were up and about as it limited the chance of them being noticed by the spy. To Sam's surprise Simmons was not waiting for them in fact it looked like he was still in bed. Both Sam and Bumblebee activated their Avatars and started hammering on the door to Simmons quarters with their fists. After a few minutes of this they detected sound and movement from inside, the door handle slowly turned and both Avatars were meet with what could have been described as the most horrifying sight imaginable. Simmons stood before them dressed only in underwear that looked like it belonged to a guy much smaller than him. Both Sam and Bee looked away as Sam said "is there some reason your dressed like that or do you just like making people throw up at six in the morning". Simmons who looked none to impressed at being woken at this hour simply said "we're in the desert, it's hot in the desert, I don't have built in a:c, I also need more than four hours rest, come back after nine when I've received news on where we're going and not a minute before". A moment later both Avatars found the door slammed in their faces as muttering issued from the other side most of it about how he was sick of working with amateurs.

Sam and Bumblebee both turned to each other then smirked slightly, "apache are you ok to wait here until we get back?" asked Sam not taking his eyes off of Bumblebee's Avatar. "certainly sir" replied Apache "great we'll be back around nine then" said Sam as both he and Bee made a dash for their alt forms. In a second there were two clouds of smoke and dust as the pair sped off as fast as they could leaving Apache to find a comfortable spot to keep watch. As they raced through the streets Bee commed Sam and asked "do you want me to set a countdown running so we know when to head back?", Sam thought for a moment then replied "we'll wing it". With the matter of time settled both young bots did what was their second favorite thing, they raced as hard and as fast as they could. This of course meant that before to long they would be doing their favorite thing and that required some privacy unless they wanted their actions emailed round the city like last time. As the pair picked up speed they soon found them selves less interested in how fast they were going and more focused on finding some small spot that was out of the way from prying eyes. A few turns later had them in what could be classed as the storage section of the city. As it's name suggested this area had few people as it was home mostly to parts and supplies. By chance Sam noticed an open door that lead into an autobot sized warehouse that looked completely deserted. Quickly the two made their way inside and found that it was mostly empty aside from a few creates of mixed sizes and shapes. A check by Bumblebee showed that the security system was in standby mode and after a few adjustments he was sure that it would stay that way until they were finished .

Once privacy was taken care of Sam found a small alcove that was shielded from prying eyes and scanners. Both he and Bee made their way into it's deepest recesses far from the view of any who might be looking. Once Sam was sure that they would not be easily seen or disturbed he got out of his alt form and said "so now that we have a little time to our selves what do you say about having a little fun with our avatars". Bumblebee's Avatar got out and laid back across his hood gently stretching it's limbs in the most inviting manner possible as he said "well I know for a fact that what ever we do this time is just for us and no one else so I say let the fun begin". The moment he had finished speaking Sam all but pounced on him crashing their lips together with enough passion and force to make Bee think that Sam had some how gone back into the instability point once more. But Bumblebee's thoughts lasted for only a few seconds as he gave himself over to the feelings that were flooding through his Avatar and his alt in waves that were strong enough to knock even the largest bot clean off their feet. The two Avatars began to move in sync as their clothing vanished in a flurry of dancing lights that surrounded them in an unearthly glow lending an almost dream like quality to their moment together. But all this was lost to them as as simulated flesh moved against warm metal in an ever quickening pace that was testing the strength and durability of Bee's shocks.

As time marched towards nine A:M Simmons started to pull him self out of bed muttering on how getting up would have been easier had he been able to get a full uninterrupted nights sleep. Once dressed he stalked out of his quarters looking for the bots responsible for waking him from the small amount of slumber that he had managed to get that night. Upon stepping outside he found that only Apache was still waiting in the warm morning sun and that the two he most wanted to have words with were no longer there. Having spent many years looking for signs of alien activity and investigating mysteries that would confound most normal people Simmons quickly worked out where Sam and Bumblebee had vanished to in such a short space of time. Letting out a sigh the former S7 agent said to no-one in particular "well at least it gives me time to get some breakfast in peace" before heading back into his quarters and requesting some food from the mess hall that was still used by many of the troops stationed in the city. Fifteen minutes later a breakfast large enough for two people arrived and Simmons started his day by kicking back and enjoying every scrap of the meal.

A little after nine thirty the unmistakable sound of two very powerful engines filled the air as Sam and Bee returned from their time together. Simmons left what hadn't been eaten and stepped outside to the sound of two engines purring at each other in what was possibly the most the most sensual manner ever made by an internal combustion engine. A few minutes passed and the two bots he had been waiting for lazily rounded a corner as their alt forms brushed against each other in the most gentle form of contact possible. Still a little sore about being woken at what he thought was an unearthly hour Simmons said "well look it if isn't the two little love bots here at last, I knew that your were still a teenager under all that armor and technology but this is just to much, even college jocks know better than to try anything before the big game kid". A fierce and dangerous growl replaced the purr that Sam's engine had been producing as he pulled away from Bee and advanced towards the former S7 agent. For a man completely out matched and out gunned Simmons stood his ground better than a well armed Decepticon had ever done in all history, Sam's engine growled a few more times as he approached before he stopped just in front of the gray haired man and said in a slightly menacing voice "when we spoke yesterday you never mentioned what time we were to call here so don't get on your high horse about being woken up at the wrong time and since we got here early bumblebee and I thought that we might use the time in a more constructive manner".

"still having a little anger issue there kid" quipped Simmons in response, "any way" he continued "I still haven't heard from my contact yet so you still early". The gray haired man motioned towards his quarters as he headed back inside, Sam and Bumblebee's Avatars formed and followed as Sam opened a com link to Apache so that he could be privy to the conversation. Once inside Simmons resumed his breakfast as Sam and Bee found a place to sit together. In between mouth full's Simmons said "the details of my meeting should be here soon and before you ask the information is coming through a source that's easier for me to secure than some kind of digital communication". Both Sam and Bee looked at each other slightly puzzled by the statement as the former S7 agent finished his meal. Before they could ask what he meant there was a flapping sound at the door as the mornings mail was deposited through the slot. "perfect timing" said Simmons his mouth still full of food, he quickly dashed to the single piece of mail that was sitting on the floor like a simple letter from a friend. Sam looked at it then began to wonder not for the first time if Simmons was completely sane, "that's how your getting your meeting instructions, hell fifteen people could have read that by now and all of them could have passed the information on to anyone on the planet" said Sam shocked that Optimus was putting so much faith in this man. The former S7 agent simply smirked at Sam before saying "you still have a lot to learn kid, first why don't you look at the contents" as he handed what looked like three pages of code to Sam's Avatar.

The young prime scanned the pages finding it hard to read as this code was unlike anything he had ever seen, even full access to the internet didn't help him decode what ever was written on the paper. Sam handed the papers over to Bumblebee hoping that his bonded would have more luck in deciphering the meaningless scribbles, but this code even confounded Bee as he could find no pattern in the coding. The two Avatars exchanged glances before Sam said "it's meaningless, there's no code here there's nothing". Again Simmons smirked at them before saying lay them out on the table scan them in then flip them over and do the same then once you have images of both sides line them up next to each other". Slightly confused Sam and Bee did as Simmons asked and created a virtual image of both sides of each sheet of paper, then just as Simmons had instructed each lined the pieces up creating a large rectangle made up of the nonsense. For a few seconds Sam saw nothing then he noticed a pattern the was formed by the spacing in between the letters the pattern soon revealed it's self to be a map made up of the gaps in the writing. Both Bee and Sam said "woha" the moment they realized that they were looking at a map and directions to a meeting place. Even Bumblebee had to admit that this was an impressive means of sending a coded message for a meeting and it was unlikely that most people or cybertronians would have been unable to to decode the hidden message. "so this is where we're going?" asked Sam as he accessed a series of maps looking for the exact location that was indicated on the message. "no" replied Simmons plainly.

"what!" exclaimed Sam as he looked at Simmons who was now grinning like the cat that had the cream. "you didn't honestly think that it would be that simple did you?" asked the former S7 agent. Both Sam and be watched as Simmons carefully pealed the stamp from the front of the letter before placing it gently on the table before him, "the inside of the letter is the first place you look when you searching for some kind of coded message so the best thing to do is put something there that looks real but is a total decoy" explained the gray haired man. Simmons then reached under his bed and pulled out a case then as he searched through it's contents he continued "I have no doubt that any information sent to me has been searched and copied before making it's way here and right now I'm sure that who ever is behind this has a copy of what your holding, it should only take them a few hours to work it out if their any good at what they do, aha". The "aha" signaled that Simmons had at last found what he had been searching his case for and a moment later he pulled out a small flash light and a pair of colored glasses. The former S7 agent placed the glasses over his eyes then shone the aimed the flash light towards the stamp, at first neither Sam or Bee saw anything but a quick change in the scanning frequency of their Avatars visual systems soon showed what Simmons was seeing.

Now that they were seeing things through this new frequency both Bumblebee and Sam could easily see a set of numbers written on the back of the stamp. Instantly they realized that these numbers were a location written in longitude and latitude. Now that they realized what this was Simmons smiled gently and said "when people are looking for treasure they always go for the heavily guarded safe or locked door they never think to look at the innocent little things around the room, the normal everyday things that your eyes just slide over with out thinking". This time Sam didn't want to take any chances on this being another decoy so he asked "is this where we're going to meet you informant?", "not exactly" replied Simmons "my contact won't have made it this easy for us". The former S7 agent held up the stamp and said "there's no time on this thing so I'm sure that this is just directions as to where we find the real meeting place and time, the thing is if we miss it we may not get another chance". Sam looked at Bee and said "lets roll out" as Simmons gathered up his things for the trip.


	80. parallel journeys

Please note that these characters belong to their original creators as do any songs used in this fiction, not me, this is just my take on what might happen enjoy and let me know what you think.

also i am still trying to fix any mistakes that i might have missed in past chapters (i.e spelling, grammar and so on)

As the young prime and his crew headed out to retrieve the information about the meeting with Simmons contact another group were making plans to meet in a familiar setting once they made planet fall. Fury's alt form looked strangely at home in the empty void of space the he lead three of his commanders towards earth. Things had gone better than he thought they would if not exactly as he and Scalpel had expected. The moment the news was sent to all available Decepticon's the reaction was anything but straight forward, many loyalists who followed Megatron were in shock and disbelief over the loss of what some considered a god. While those who though like Starscream celebrated the down fall of Megatron and his obsession with the Fallen's plans. It was only when Fury sent an edited version of Starscream's betrayal that the loyal followers of Megatron accept what had happened. This however caused a new set of responses from the Decepticon army, first those who believed that Megatron was their savior decided that there was no longer any point to the war and choose to end their existence so that they could be with their master. Many including Soundwave praised Fury for avenging Megatron's death and welcomed him into the fold as a true Decepticon. Only a few who supported Megatron felt that Fury had acted poorly as they wished to question Starscream's actions in hopes of finding out who he was working with and how he had managed to kill Megatron so easily.

More disruption was caused when Scalpel informed the others that Megatron had decided to make Fury his new second in command once the other new Decepticon's were online and functional. Most loyalists accepted the decision as it sounded like an order form Megatron given Starscream's past failings and his recent betrayal, some even went so far as to say that this decision was the cause of Starscream's actions. Only a select few questioned the information and this was based on the belief that Fury was to young to be Megatron's second in command. The reaction from those who were not so loyal was equally mixed, some saw this as a chance to rise to power themselves as they started forming alliances with other weaker Decepticons. Many like the loyalists fell into line behind Fury as they believed that his youth meant a new way of thinking and a chance of finally ending the war with the Autobots with the Decepticon's as the victors. As part of his acceptance as leader of the Decepticon's Fury showed another edited transmission, this time it was him ending the traitorous life of Starscream. The transmission brought most who had not pledged their loyalty to him into line quickly if not instantly. Apparently this new Decepticon leader looked as powerful and unforgiving as the old and that was enough for most.

However it was only the final transmission that brought the rest into line. Fury announced that he was going to succeeded where Megatron had failed by having Scalpel create a whole new army of Decepticons, one that would wash away all who opposed him Autobot or Decepticon. Many newly formed alliances fell on hearing this and most of the others ended soon after as the thought of being outnumbered soon outweighed their lust for power. As Fury mused over the reaction and the lack of in fighting that it had caused he failed to notice that one of the compact spheres that were following him was trying to get his attention. "fury it's the moon shouldn't we be slowing down or something?" asked Tank as he watched the large ball of rock grow increasingly closer. Fury quickly changed course and said "follow me" as he headed towards the earth and the gap in the tracking system created by Soundwave. As they headed towards the narrow flight corridor created for their entry Tanks asked "what's on your mind fury?", the new Decepticon leader replied "I was just thinking on how everything went, some times you plan things in your mind and then when you come to do them they never turn out how you expected". Tank knew that Fury was not simply referring to his recent rise to power but also to what had happened back when they were all human. Tank knew that Fury or Trent as he was known at that time had wanted to bring Max fully into his trust about a lot of things including how he wanted to form a group to protect normal people from those who he thought weren't right. But the discovery of Max's true nature had shattered that plan and betrayed Tent's trust completely leaving the former jock more driven than before but also more paranoid about trusting others, something that stayed with him for some time.

Tank thought about inquiring further but decided that it was best to leave things alone for the time being when Fury closed the come link to him. Fury's A10 Thunderbolt alt headed into the flight corridor first as the others followed it closely each with a final destination chosen to provide them with the best chance of getting a scan of their chosen alt form. As the group headed into the atmosphere each started to alter course towards their intended targets, Fury slowed slightly as he was flying in in a more controlled fashion. The others now moving much faster than their leader plummeted through the sky leaving trails of fire behind them as the very air tried to halt their entry onto the earth below. Fury watched as his friends fell towards earth like lighting thrown by some all powerful being, he knew that when each landed there would be no earthly force capable of standing against them with out help for the Autobots. But no government would know they were there on earth, nor would the Autobots for that matter. For the moment they were to be like ghosts, unseen and unheard, moving silently among the cattle the mewed around on the planets surface. No no-one would know about them yet, people would not even know when they started recruiting humans for their army. Scalpel had taught him the power held with in subtly, a power that could fell the strongest opponent when used by a master.

As the last of the fire trails vanished Fury pictured his crew making planet fall near their chosen targets. He hoped that there would be no unforeseen encounters before they managed to make a scan of their chosen alt's, hoped that this would go as he had planned it and that they would all meet at their arranged destination in a few days so that their training in how to move undetected even around Autobots could be completed. Now that the others were down Fury commed Soundwave and asked "did they make it to the ground in one piece soundwave?", the communication expert scanned the impact sites looking for signs of movement in the slowly clearing dust clouds. After a few minutes Soundwave spotted each making their way unnoticed towards the intended targets. Without any hesitation Soundwave replied "all decepticons have landed safely,there is no sign of detection by any locals and data predicts that they will reach their targets unnoticed in the next few hours". Fury smiled to him self as he thought "even when doing something this simple we out perform the old decepticons with ease". A moment later the new Decepticon leader commed Soundwave again and said "well done soundwave your expertise made this possible, let me know if you need any help with your assignments here and I will make sure that you get what you need right away, I look after the loyal soldiers under my command". Soundwave was stunned into silence by the message, Megatron had been very spearing with his complements if the Decepticon gave any at all. There had been no offers of help when Soundwave had been swamped with work only threats to get it done by the time ordered or else be replaced and offlined. "thank you" commed Soundwave "at the moment I am able to perform all tasks asked of me but I will notify you should I require help", "understood" replied Fury as he dove into the earth's atmosphere towards his target.

Now that the link was closed Fury was pleased with him self as he knew that he had started to win Soundwave over. Scalpel had warned him that the intel Deception would not easily trust him when he announced that he was the new leader as the bot was very loyal to Megatron but Fury had come up with a plan to make the Decepticon follow him. It was simple really, he would use a little team building that he had learned while human along with a few tricks that he had picked up from the streets. The technique worked well at keeping alpha male jocks in line when working together as a team so there was no reason it would fail with the intel bot. Judging by the response from the usually dispassionate Soundwave the first little connections that would bring him into the fold had been formed. Now all Fury needed to do was make Soundwave trust him while he gave the intel bot all he needed. Then as time went on it would become things the Decepticon needed until one day the bot could not function with out Fury's help and support and would not think of turning against him for his own sake. As the last heat of re-entry faded from his wings Fury gently changed course as he headed towards Tranquility so that he could wait for his crew to return with their alt forms.

As the Decepticons traveled to their separate targets the young Prime was leading his team away from Autobot City. Sam's Avatar looked in his rear view mirror as the city that was now his home started to fade into it's surroundings, "he we go" he thought "my first mission as an autobot and a prime". Before Sam could think about what he was heading into his com system received an incoming message from Optimus Prime, "sam I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to speak with you before you left major lennox had an idea about our little problem and wanted to discuss it with me". "it's ok optimus today hasn't turned out the way I was expecting any way" replied Sam, "never the less I wanted to wish you good luck on your first assignment in the field" commed Optimus. The young Prime felt something stir in his spark when Optimus spoke something that was not connected with the mix of feelings that he had linked with his first mission. It was warm and made him feel ready to face what lay ahead, the feeling was similar to the way Bumblebee made him feel about things like this but some how different. All Sam knew was that he felt more ready to face this than before Optimus had said anything, "thanks optimus that means a lot to me right now" commed Sam as the desert seemed to swallow his last image of the city.

"you have no need to thank me my brother as I will always be here for you when ever you need me" commed Optimus. For a moment the link was filled with a comfortable silence the needed no words to communicate the respect and friendship that existed between the two Autobots. But as with all thing it came to an end when Sam asked "so what did will come up with?", "he wishes to perform a manual review of all personal connected with both nest and autobot city, he rightly believes that all digital records will have a trip to them should anyone make a review so he is currently retrieving all hard copy's so that we can look into the backgrounds of the people involved" explained Optimus. That sounded like a good idea to Sam except for one thing "won't the spy find out about if word gets to whoever it is about all the paper work being examined?" asked the young Prime. Optimus chuckled slight before he said "will has already come up with a cover story about all this, he has made sure that a rumour of some one stealing supplies and falsifying digital records has made it's way across the city and that this is an investigation into who ever is responsible". "how did he manage that?" asked Sam curious as to how Lennox would make sure that such a thing was believable, again the old Prime chuckled before he replied "the told the twins and then told them that they were not to speak about it to anyone". Sam laughed as he pictured Skids and Mudflap letting it slip then trying to deny it to who ever they had told, "yeh that's one way to make sure the spy believes that your not looking for him" commed Sam.

The two spoke for only a few more seconds before Optimus had to end the conversation to attend to his duties and the search of the records. In those last few seconds Optimus told Sam how proud he was of him and how he hoped that the mission would go smoothly despite it not going the way Sam had pictured it so far.

Had either side known what was happening with the other they would have been shocked by the fact that they were now acting so opposite and yet similar at the same time. But neither new leader knew of the storm the was almost ready to strike, a storm that had been created by random chance and was still awaiting it's rebirth.


	81. trip to the middle of nowhere

Please note that these characters belong to their original creators as do any songs used in this fiction, not me, this is just my take on what might happen enjoy and let me know what you think.

also i am still trying to fix any mistakes that i might have missed in past chapters (i.e spelling, grammar and so on)

Mile after mile of the road gave way to the advance of the Autobot convoy, Sam lead the way with Bumblebee following close behind watching Sam's back. While high above Apache kept watch over everything in range of his sensors as he searched for any potential tails or traps that awaited his young commander. As time passed Sam grew slightly more comfortable with the mission and started to relax a little as he felt the smooth road under his tires. Now that he was less tense Sam started to notice that his surroundings were changing, the desert was grudging loosing it's grip on the world around him as greener plants than those found in the depths started to become more dominant. For a moment Sam was almost able to think that this was just a little road trip with Bee and Apache but the sudden snoring of Simmons shattered that pleasant little delusion as the gray haired man shifted on Sam's passenger seat. Apparently the air-con in Sam's alt mode was more than enough for Simmons to find some comfort and as he shifted once more Sam noticed that he was getting comfortable for a long nap despite being far from the waking world to begin with. Now that his little road trip fantasy was nothing more that a pile of ash before him the young prime called up a map of where they were going. The location provided by Simmons contact was miles from anywhere or anything, judging by the map Sam was currently looking at they were supposed to head into a mountain range along roads that hadn't been used in years.

As Sam was pouring over their destination he received an incoming com for Bumblebee "sam are you ok you've been very quite for the last few miles?" asked his bonded. It only took a second for Sam to reply "yeh I'm ok bee I was just thinking a few things over and looking at the map of where we're supposed to be going". The slightly heavy tone in his bonded's voice did not escape Bumblebee's attention so he said "I know that your not sure about all this sam, leading you first mission is a big thing but you need to remember that I'm here for you and so is apache you even have simmons help if anything happens". The young Prime allowed himself to laugh lightly as he replied "are you trying to depress me by reminding me that simmons is along for the ride, I mean I have him right here snoring next to me threatening to drool all over my interior in his sleep". "yuck" commed Bee "well if he does then we'll just have to find a quite place so that I can give you some much needed attention". The grin on the face of Sam's Avatar spread like wild fire from ear to ear as he though about how he would like having Bee's Avatar sitting next to him as they drove along. Another loud grunt from Simmons broke Sam's happy moment of though and brought him back to reality with a hard bump. A slight sneer crossed his face as his Avatar fixed it's eyes on the road ahead, "this guy is seriously starting to ruin the mood" commed Sam as he turned on to a new road that felt like silk under his tires.

"do you feel that?" asked Bumblebee " this road feels almost as good as the one's in autobot city", "yeh I feel it bee, lets hope that this goes on for more than a few miles as I have a feeling that the roads on the way to where we're heading will be like driving on broken glass" replied Sam. "you really think it will be that bad?" asked Bee, "like I said I was looking over the map's of where we're supposed to be going and it looks like simmons contact has left him the package on some unused road on some mountain out in the middle of nowhere" replied Sam. Bee mused on the information for a Second before he commed "even so the roads can't be that bad can they?", "trust me they can be" commed Sam. "my dad took us over one trying to avoid a toll both when I was younger I still remember the potholes even now and believe me there will be potholes up there as it looks like this road sees plenty of snow and ice during the winter" explained Sam. "the worst part" he continued "is that this place looks like it's deep in the type of country where people could get eaten by cannibal killers for over a hundred years and no-one would notice anything". "so not that many repair crews then?" asked Bee "probably none" replied Sam " this is the type of place that usually gets missed because there's no body there to report the damage". "aside from the cannibal killers" replied Bumblebee laughing, "yeh, but they only call when they want take out" commed Sam laughing back. Once the jokes started flying both Sam and Bee were able to relieve a little tension and enjoy the trip once again even with Simmons snoring.

As Sam and his group traveled towards their destination Optimus Prime was working with Will Lennox in an attempt to find the spy's identity before anything else happened. The Autobot leader was looking at an ever growing stack of paper work that was starting to fill his large Autobot sized office. When Will had said that there was a lot to go through that hadn't been exaggerating, at the moment most of the plies were at least as tall as the average human and some were threatening to reach the height of a standard Autobot. The doors opened once again and as another load of papers was dropped off by Epps who by now was looking at all the documents like he was facing an actual mountain. The small electric truck he'd been driving seemed to sag under the weight of it's load as Epps opened the door revealing more stacks of papers and box's that contained more papers. When the last box was out and on the floor Epps said "one more trip and that will be all of it, will should be here in a minute to get this started" Optimus simply nodded in reply before the truck pulled out for it's last run for the moment. The Autobot leader soon found him self sitting on the floor reaching out to scan through the first of the documents, these were files on Major Lennox and it had been Will's idea to check these over first. Lennox had told Optimus that he should be the first checked as this would be the only fair thing to do given that they were looking into everyone.

It took Optimus seconds to fully scan the file and review it's contents, a check of records that were not connected with the military showed the Autobot leader that nothing was out of the ordinary and with I sigh of relief Optimus moved on to the next file. Fifteen files later Will walked in looking round at the amassed piles of paper that from his perspective reminded him of a forest full of trees. After a moment he asked "have I been cleared yet optimus?" "yes" replied the Autobot leader with a small smile "though it would have saved a lot of time if you were the spy" he added jokingly. "sorry my covers to good to be broken that easily" replied Lennox with a laugh of his own as he started sifting through some files on a slightly less intimating pile. Optimus did not look up from what he was doing as he said "so far I've checked seventeen files all with no anomalies, by the looks of things here I think that sam will have the one's responsible before we climb out of this mountain of paperwork". Will looked up from the file he was reading and replied "well in case simmons informant doesn't come through with the information this is all I can think of to give us a lead, besides we may learn something that simmons informant doesn't know in the process". As the Major went back to work he jumped and made an "ugh" noise that caused Optimus to look from the new file he was reading to his friend. Lennox looked back at his questioning gaze and said "the first wound of this mission for me" as he held out his thumb before sticking it in his mouth for a second. The Autobot leader did not break his gaze as he was curious as to why the battle hardened solider had just performed such a childish action.

Will chuckled before he said "it's what we humans call a paper cut something you don't have to worry about, I think it may be one of the reasons why everybody went digital in the first place". Still slightly curious Optimus accessed the internet and looked up the term "paper cut", after searching through a few sights that advised cutting down the use of paper and a few that referred to a song the Autobot leader found one that contained information as to what a paper cut was and why it hurt so much. At last realizing why Lennox had acted Optimus said "my apologies I had no idea that something so simple could be painful to humans", "it's nothing optimus it's just when it happens it's a total surprise and you never know when the next one is waiting for you" replied Will. Before to long they had each managed to clear a reasonable amount of people and their files, just as Will thought that they might be able to get through this the hum of an electric motor and groan of a suspension system filled the air as the truck driven by Epps arrived with the final load increasing the amount they had to work through by more than three times the amount they had just cleared. With a groan Lennox went to help Epps unload what looked like hours of work and possibly more pain in the form of cuts and back ache.

After a few hours Sam finally saw their destination rising out of the earth in the distance. He knew that over the next few miles the terrain would change faster and faster as the trees grew more dense and the ground became covered with thick low growing plants. Sam's Avatar glanced over at his sleeping passenger and with some small satisfaction he reached out to shake the man awake. His hand was just inches away from what looked like the sleeping form of Simmons when the man him self said "don't even think about it". Sam's Avatar froze not really sure that he'd heard the former S7 agent speak but as Simmons turned and stretched he found that he had been denied the chance of a little payback for all the snoring. "I've been awake for the last few hours before you ask" said the grey haired man "I thought it best to make this look like I had lost my edge" he added with a slight roll of his shoulders. "so the noise and the drool was just an act?" asked the young Prime in a slightly annoyed voice, "most of it was" replied Simmons as he finished stretching. Sam let out a slight snort through his vents as he turned his attention back to the road they were on, "I needed to make sure this looked harmless as I'm sure that whoever is behind this has at least managed to get a look at us by now" explained the former S7 agent.

The young Prime glance at Simmons before he said "we've detected no signs that we were followed and we took a route that avoided as many cameras as possible". The gray haired man grinned for a second then said "but not all the cameras because that would be almost impossible to do and still make it here in time" this caused a bout of laughter from the former S7 agent as he wiped the corner of his eye on the sleeve of his jacket. The expression on the face of Sam's Avatar said it all and Simmons did not miss it, "you ever read a book called nineteen eighty four kid?" the young prime gave no reply so Simmons continued "well let's just say that some of the charters in the book would have loved the fact that people could be tracked so easily, trust me read the book and you'll get the joke". Sam's Avatar looked back towards the road but his attention was on searching out a digital copy of that book, after a few seconds he found it and around a minute later he had read the whole thing cover to cover. After taking it all in the young Prime looked back to Simmons and said "so I guess you were backing "big brother" when you read it, it sounds like you". The former S7 agent went wide eyed for a second then replied "first don't read while your driving it freaks me out thinking that your not paying attention to where were going, second I thought that "big brother" was sloppy in the way it handled things and before you ask I'm not saying any more".

The last few miles passed in silence between Sam and Simmons but both Bumblebee and Sam were comming each other non-stop about how to use the information the young Prime had just learned to their advantage. "I say that we tell him your reading war and peace" commed Bee "to easy" replied Sam. "then how about a full set of encyclopedias a to z?" commed Bumblebee, "way better" commed Sam as he looked for the most complete set he could find. But their planning was interrupted when Simmons said "we're here" as he pointed to a disused gas station on a side road. Sam almost missed the turn as he skidded onto the the worn cracked road that lead to the abandoned station. Overhead Apache maneuvered into a circular holding pattern as Sam and Bee pulled up next to the rusted and long since emptied pumps. Simmons despite his years was out in a flash as he searched for something among the long forgotten and over grown building. Both Avatars exchanged glances as they followed him into the main part of the station. The old wooden building looked like it was ready to fall down at any second and as they entered the structure groaned and creaked at their presents. It took only a moment to find Simmons who was for some reason attacking an old payphone that was barely hanging to the wall. "that thing hasn't worked in years" commented Bee as he watched the former S7 agent wrestle with the hand piece. "sometimes things don't have to do anything to do their job" replied Simmons as he started to unscrew the ear piece. After a few minutes of grunting and struggling he handed it to Sam's Avatar and asked him to open it, a second later the dark haired Avatar had dismantled the receiver.

The former S7 agent fell on it like a bird of pray seizing a helpless mouse, in a few seconds he pulled out a small metal disk that had been disguised as part of the speaker of the hand piece. Simmons then fumbled in his pocket and a moment later he was holding a small device that looked like an old palm top computer. With out a word the former S7 agent plugged the metal disk into a port on the side of the device. It's screen flickered and a set of numbers, a time and date appeared on the display where nothing had been before. Simmons quickly wrote the information down on a small pad then pulled the disk out, seconds later the disk issued a small amount of blue smoke as Simmons let it fall to the floor. "ok I got what we needed before it burned out" said the former S7 agent, "and our meeting is?" asked Sam. Simmons quickly looked at what he had written then replied "it's in three days at.." he paused as he checked the directions "awwa come on". "what is it?" asked Bumblebee as he read what had been scribbled on the pad, the yellow scouts Avatar took on a look of shock that frightened Sam slightly. "what?" asked the young Prime as he read the information, a moment later his face was covered in a look of shock that matched Bumblebee's as he said "no way". Simmons looked at the information once again then said "why does this always happen when your around?".


	82. category five

lease note that these characters belong to their original creators as do any songs used in this fiction, not me, this is just my take on what might happen enjoy and let me know what you think.

also i am still trying to fix any mistakes that i might have missed in past chapters (i.e spelling, grammar and so on)

Far away on the crashed Decepticon ship a lone Decepticon scuttled his way through empty corridors lined with failed attempts to create new hatchlings. The small bot made his way through the failed attempts as he looked for the parts he needed to build a new chamber for the conversion process. So far Zack's growth had surpassed the limits of his chamber consuming the metal and other materials in the process. When the new Decepticon finally emerged from his conversion he would be a formidable force, maybe even more than all the Autobots on earth could handle. Scalpel was still unsure what had caused the larger then expected growth, he had projected a larger then normal form as the result of Zacks transformation but not to this extent. On his last scan of his creation he found that the growing Decepticon was on his way to being larger than Devastator. But where Devastator was formed from the merging of several smaller Decepticon's Zack would be a single complete unit with what looked like heavier armor and greater mobility. But still the small crab bot was unable to find a reason as to why his creation was growing so much more than he had anticipated.

This puzzle however would have to wait until he had the final piece which was the completed form of Zack and his final power readings. So the small bot returned to his work of scavenging parts from the failed hatchlings and other sources. The Decepticon smiled as he though of how much easier this would be compared with the last time he had built a unit like this. Before he had been forced to work under Megatrons control and limits which stopped him from gaining access to the best parts which the former leader deemed to important for the use in creating what he considered nothing more than expendable weapons. The small Decepticon allowed him self a laugh at how his children had managed to over throw the old order with such ease and were now getting ready to end the war in the favor of the Decepticon race. A hatch that had once been locked to all but Megatron and the Fallen now lay open having been blasted from it's frame by Fury so that Scalpel could gain access to the private part store that Megatron had hoarded for himself and his master. Upon seeing the contents for the first the time the small Decepticon let out a small growl at how stupid and selfish the former leader had been, there were enough parts within the chamber to service and repair at least fifteen Decepticons. It was truly for the best that Megatron was out of the way as he would have continued to horde parts that could keep other Decepticons functioning and battle ready.

Scalpel scurried through the shelves collecting the parts that he needed for the new chamber, had he been given access to this store in the first place he could have guaranteed that Fury would have been even stronger than Megatron when he emerged from his pod. But still that was in the past, Fury had proven that he was not only stronger than Megatron but with Scalpels help and alterations during maturation he was now smarter and more cunning than the former leader of the Decepticon's as well. A small set of computer chips caught the attention of the Decepticon as he picked out the best parts for his new children, these chips belonged to the main computer and would have allowed Scalpel and others to complete their assignments with far greater ease. The small bot examined the chips then realized from the coding etched on them that these were the very ones the former leader claimed destroyed in the crash. "so he kept us from using the more complex functions of the ships computer" though Scalpel as he ran is spindly fingers over each of the chips, "why would he do this, what was he hiding from us" said the small bot to the empty room. Placing the chips on top of a pile of newly collected parts Scalpel headed towards the disused main computer, it had been dormant and powerless since the crash as Megatron deemed repairing it impossible and a waste of time. Even during the former leaders absence the Fallen continued to state that the main computer was a lost cause and the it should be left alone as they searched for the matrix of leadership and the all spark.

Now the small Decepticon had no-one watching his actions he began to wonder why all this had been done. Megatron could have ordered them to stay in the system and search for the Fallen's prize with out crashing the ship and with a fully functioning ship they could have scanned the whole planet with ease in a matter of a few short years. The more he though about it the more Scalpel wondered what secrets the former leader had kept from them and what else lay hidden in the records of the main computer. The large tower that ran from deck to deck looked like the remnant of a forgotten age to Scalpel, it was one of the last things they had salvaged from Cybertron before they went to the stars searching for the Allspark. The small decepticon looked at an open access port that once housed the very chips he was holding, within minutes he replaced them in their right-full home and proceed to restart the long dormant computer. Having been stood and disused for so long the computer needed more than a little time to get going, but Scalpel waited as he knew there was no chance that Megatron would loom up behind him ready to destroy the small bot for breaking his orders. Slowly the computer resumed it's normal operation and the Decepticon interfaced him self with it looking for what secrets it held.

After confirming his identity to the main operating system the small bot looked for any records that might be intact with in it's core memory. What he found shocked him, there was nothing left but this was not due to age or damage the files had been deliberately purged from the core memory. As he tried to find some scrap of information that remained Scalpel found an access code authorizing the wipe, at once he recognized the code as one belonging to Megatron. Angered that the former leader of the Decepticon's had tried to destroy any trace of what had been hidden with in the system the small bot pushed both the computer and his systems as hard as he could for some small trace of what had been destroyed. Sector after sector was barren and blank but just as he started to reach his limit he found a small trace with in a back up memory module. This small piece of data had escaped the purge due to a fault in the connection between the module and the main core, a fault that also damaged the data when it was transferred into the module. Scalpel did what he could to recover the message and soon found that it was a communication transcript marked for Megatron's optics only. Much of the file was a garbled mess but with a little work the small crab bot was able to recover a few words, words that held both power and answers. The message was from a detachment of Decepticon's who had remained behind on Cybertron ready to intercept the Autobots if they returned with the with the Allspark before the main Decepticon forces. The only words that could be clearly recovered were "cyberton...collision...total...no escape...we remain for our duty". Even if Scalpel had been able to completely recover the message he would have still only needed those few words to understand what had happened.

Their home was gone, the planet entire had been destroyed somehow probably in an impact of some kind. He knew that if the others knew this then they would have broken from Megatron as it was his war that had weakened the planet and left it defenseless against whatever had destroyed it. It also explained why he had wiped the entire core to get rid of the message and why the ship had crashed, with a fully functional ship they could have retrieved the Allspark quickly and then returned. The small bot wondered if the Fallen knew this as well, during Megatron's absences he had talked about restoring their home to it's former glory with true passion. As he disconnected him self from the computers access port the small Decepticon solemnly lowered his head in memory of his home world now lost forever for even if they had the Allspark they could have not restored life to a pile of rubble floating in space. Now more than ever Scalpel had reason to ensure Fury's plan to transform earth and it''s people, this was all they had left now and he had to ensure that things did not fail as they would be doomed to extinction. Turning back to his gathered parts the small crab bot began the long track back to the chamber where the last of his new Decepticon's was awaiting his rebirth, but as Scalpel reached what was the half way mark a violent shock-wave rocked the ship knocking him to the floor and sounding alarms from every section.

Scalpel quickly righted himself and rushed to a now functioning computer interface console he accessed the external sensors looking for the source of the shock-wave but found nothing outside the ship. Fearing the worst he accessed the internal sensors looking for the source of the disturbance, he scanned all sections that he thought could be responsible for the shock-wave then with a sickening feeling running through his spark he accessed the security monitors in the chamber where his creation was supposed to be growing. At first the the security net refused to show him anything beyond static but as the seconds passed fragmented images came through most of which showed destruction and chaos. Fearing for his youngest son he tried in vain to find him somewhere in the room amongst the scattered wreckage. Then a movement caught his attention as a dark mass moved among the shadows of the room. At first the small crab bot thought that his creation might be injured but then as the creature stepped forward the bot felt his spark falter in a mix of sorrow and pity. That which the failing light now illuminated was not a Decepticon, nor was it an Autobot. The moving mass of overgrown metal plates and circuitry looked like nothing he had ever seen, the creature lurched more than walked as it groped round the room looking for something.

As the lights regained more of their power every detail of the creature was reviled in crystal clarity, it's form was twisted and misshapen with more limbs than necessary. It's three legs were disproportioned so that it's full weight was placed on a massive thick leg while two thinner ones tried to balance it's mass. The torso was a hulking crooked bulk of armor plating, energon conduits and circuitry that should have been protected in it's center mass. The arms that it had looked even more misshapen, two hung down it's back and looked unfinished and useless while another pair hung at either side. These while functional were also grossly disproportioned to it's frame as they reached almost to the floor and as with the main body they were a mass of mixed parts that looked as if they had grown beyond all control. Scalpel wished for the power to cry at this point as the poor creatures face came fully into view, like the rest of it's body it was warped and disfigured with unbalanced amounts of components and armor. It had at least seven optical units thought it looked like only three of them were functioning, it's mouth looked normal on its right hand side but as it traveled across the distorted face it widened into a circular opening that revealed the vocal unit inside. The small bot looked at his deformed creation and fell to the floor as if someone had ripped his spark from his body. How could his child have become this this mass of over grown parts and twisted armor, when he had last checked Zack he was doing fine with nothing strange other than his accelerated growth.

How in only a few hours had what would be the hope of their race become this, it was as if his body had gone mad. Then a sound that could have stopped an army from fighting echoed through the ship and across the surface of the moon it was crashed on. The creature began groping round the room searching for something then as Scalpel looked on it reached directly into a power conduit that ran through the room, the small Decepticon watched as the creature began pulling power from the whole ship. As the lights began to die once more the creature began to grow even more, but the growth was once again flawed as it's body created parts that were deformed, armor that jutted out in the wrong places and components that served no purpose. Then with a howl the creature reached towards the fragment of the matrix ready to draw power from it's structure, but as one of it's twisted and warped fingers brushed against it the creature recoiled as if it had been shot. It lurched from the room and as Scalpel tracked it made it's way towards the rear of the ship. Before to long the thing that was once human came upon a cluster of failed hatchlings that hung form the walls, like those before they could not mature due to a lack of energon but their unfinished bodies still held some energy. The creature descended upon the failed hatchlings and began to rip them from their pods, it brought them a hand full at a time to it's misshapen mouth where a long thin cable came forth and sucked what little energon there was from their frail forms.

After the sickening display the creature bellowed another cry as it's body shuddered this time it's center mass seemed to be the focus of the unbalanced growth and as the small amount of energon reached what should have been it's spark chamber the creature let out yet another cry. This time plates of metal shifted and ground against other surrounding materials as what looked like some form of mechanical internal organ protruded from the opening forced out by the rapidly growing structures within. As it sat there Scalpel was able to get a good look at it and to his horror he realized that some how this poor creatures spark had become fused to this beating mass of parts, from his scans of Fury and the others when they were human he knew that this thing was shaped like a heart though it was badly distorted and warped beyond function had it been in a human body. In a final surge more metal formed around the metal organ creating a new spark chamber, though it no longer contained what could purely be called a spark. After the creature finished it growth spurt it looked around for more energy to consume but finding nothing more then a snack left in that section it moved on towards the rear of the ship. Scalpel watched through the security system as the creature made it's way towards a hole near the engine section of the ship. When it passed beyond the boundary of the the ships hull he switched to an external view and soon found the former human standing as best it could staring at the sky motionless and transfixed.

Just as Scalpel started working on a plan to contain the creature it let out an almost pained cry before lumbering towards one of the long disused thrusters that lined the outer section of the ship. In a feat of strength that stunned the small Decepticon the creature easily ripped off a thruster and placed it on the ground a good distance from the ship's hull. The twisted form then backed towards the thruster and it's seemingly lifeless rear arms flailed to life as they grasped at the long unused machine. The moment they made contact the creatures body seemingly fused the entire thruster unit to it's own body making it a part of it's self on a level beyond that which Interface was capable of. Scalpel watched as the thruster long dormant came to life and with no effort lifted the creature skyward and away from the planet. In a matter of minutes the creature left the moon and headed into space with one destination in mind. Back on the ship Scalpel lost his lock on the creature as some how it activated another long dormant system that was built into the thruster assembly. "no how can this be" cried Scalpel as the tacking system lost his target, "the stealth capability should not be functioning in that state" he said to the empty ship.

None other than him knew that the storm had woken and that all it had to do to change everything was to crash on a waiting shore.


	83. on the horizon

Please note that these characters belong to their original creators as do any songs used in this fiction, not me, this is just my take on what might happen enjoy and let me know what you think.

also i am still trying to fix any mistakes that i might have missed in past chapters (i.e spelling, grammar and so on)

Scalpel tried all he could to get past the stealth function that had some how been activated by the creature but his efforts were to no avail as the frequency that the stealth system used was being scrambled through different frequency's every few seconds as if the creature could not keep it on one setting. A wave of panic gripped at the small bots spark as he feared for his other children who were far away on that blue planet, if this creature fed on all types of energy but favored energon then it would go towards the largest source in the system. "my fury I must warn him" cried Scalpel as he tried to contact the new Decepticon leader on the com. But his actions were met with failure as he detected an energy source that was clearly connected with the creature blocking his communication system. With the help of the ships sensors the small bot was able to calculate that the energy was dissipating with every passing second but it would not clear enough for him to contact Fury before the creature reached earth. There was nothing he could do to warn them before this monster reached them and began what he feared would be a destructive rampage in which it would feed on every energy source it encountered growing larger and thus needing more energy.

Scalpel was not accustomed to the emotions he was currently feeling and it took him more then a few minutes to gain control of himself and the fear that was now gripping his spark. He could not do anything to warn them about the creatures approach so he would have to find a way to arm them with information on how to at least survive the creatures attack. Forgetting his gathered parts he rushed to the chamber where the creature had been born hoping that there would be something in the data recorders that could be used as a defense at the very least. The small bot had never moved so fast in his life, he jumped and ducked through the damaged sections of the ship like he was being chased by Autobots out for his spark. At last and with strained parts he reached the chamber that was supposed to be a place of joy for the Decepticon race. Most of the equipment was smashed and drained of it's power but there was still one data system still functioning and with a little help from the main computer he would be able to analyse the data it contained. The small bot despite the strain on his body rushed from section to section reconnecting cables and diverting power form unaffected sections.

The work took more than three hours but at last Scalpel was able to analyze the data on Zack. He began with the last readings he had taken, they did indeed look normal and in keeping with the others despite the strange growth. The small bot checked the logs looking for anything abnormal no matter how small or meaningless it may have looked even to him. There were records of internal power output, body growth, absorption of surrounding materials and so on, the massive amount of data would have surely overwhelmed all but the most skilled bots. But Scalpel with the computers help was able to begin the process of analyzing the data in far greater detail than he had ever been able to in the past. He watched as the information flew past his optics in blizzard, then he noticed something that looked unusual amongst the early readings. It was small and he almost dismissed it as nothing more than a variance in the sensors and would have done had this been a normal situation. The information showed that every few power cycles there was a strange but almost unnoticeable power drop in the power being transferred to Zack for the fragment of the matrix. Scalpel quickly ran a check against the the readings of the others and soon found that none of them had suffered the same thing during their transformation. This was some small comfort to the Decepticon as he did not have to fear that his other children would have to undergo the same thing that was now happening to Zack.

Now that he had something to work with Scalpel began looking through the data on Zack searching for how such small abnormality had caused all this. As he scanned through the information Scalpel found that there was no detectable change in the strange power fluctuation until six hours ago about two hours after he had left to gather parts so that he could build a new chamber. Then the readings went wild as Zack's changing body started drawing in more power from the matrix fragment as it gorged it's self in an uncontrolled pattern of growth. Scalpel slowly analyzed the readings looking for exactly what was happening to Zack's body when the massive power drain started. Nano second by nano second he reviewed the data looking for the cause of all this and then he found a single spot in Zack's form that seemed to be the point of origin for all this misery. It was small and almost beyond the ability of the sensors he was using to detect, but it was there. It's resolution was poor and the data was difficult to read but this was without question the source of all this. He watched as with the passing of every nano second it grew larger and larger absorbing the structures around it changing them so that they behaved like it. Where Zacks growing body had been slowly pulling materials to complete it's growth this thing was devouring his structure with an unstoppable apatite that seemed able to consume anything in it's path with ease. The affect of this was however to make all that was consumed apart of it's self though it was reformed in a twisted manner that barely functioned in any recognizable fashion.

The small Decepticon became angry towards whatever this thing was as it had now taken his son form him and by the looks of the information that was no way to help him as once the structure was consumed there was no way to restore it to it's normal condition. As the last seconds of data played out Scalpel noticed that there was a build up energy in the mass that had consumed Zacks body and mind. The energy was obviously from the fragment and by the looks of the data this thing had absorbed so much of it that the energy had become harmful to it, maybe even toxic. This made sense in a way, while it was able to feed on the vast energy of the matrix fragment what ever had consumed Zacks body had no need of more energy but now that it could no longer feed upon it this thing's massive power requirements were no longer being met. Would the thing that Zack had become die if it no longer had power? and if it got more how much would it grow?. These questions forced their way to the front of Scalpel's mind while he search for a way to stop this thing that had taken over Zacks body.

The task before him was not an easy one, firstly he had no idea where this thing had come from, secondly he did not have any information about anything like this happening ever and thirdly there was the matter of this creature draining energy from anything it encountered to sustain it's self. All of these things were unknown to him and all needed an answer if this thing was to be stopped. With the help of the main computer Scalpel went back to the beginning of all this, to his first scan of Zack when he had arrived on the ship. All his regular scans had proven normal but then if they were normal this wouldn't have happened. He transferred every byte of data into the main computer and found that because of the data purge that he was able to bring the full power of the massive device to the task with ease. He began scanning Zacks human form and with the aid of the computer he was able to go down to the cellular level in great detail. He moved through the data one micron at a time looking for any defect that might have caused this no matter how small and harmless it looked.

With in minuted he had found at least two things that didn't match up with the human norm but it took him much longer to determine that these were not the cause of the problem. He resumed the scan continuing to search for the source of all this trouble.

Layer after layer fell away revealing nothing that could cause this, no other creature, on infection, nothing that had escaped his earlier analysis of the scan. Then as he peered deep into Zacks human body the small Decepticon noticed something small with in the brain mass, something that looked wrong. There was a small cluster cells that crossed several levels, to a normal scan they would have been invisible and undetectable and it was only because Scalpel had gone to this lever of detail that he had managed to find any trace of this. The cells looked wrong when compared to the others around them, they were larger and misshapen and almost looked as if they were somehow simpler and more chaotic in their design. These cells looked damaged in some way but Scalpel was unable to understand how they could have become damaged so deep with in the brain tissue of this human without any surrounding tissues being damaged as well. However this new information allowed Scalpel to run a projection as to what would happen to these cells should they be exposed to the conversion process. At first the cells remained unaffected by the energy and for a moment the small crab bot thought that they would have simply died from the lack of energy and the conversion of the surrounding brain mass. But as more and more of the normal cells were converted and replaced the nutrients that were no longer needed by already converted cells were absorbed by the growing mass of cells and as they consumed more they reproduced faster.

Scalpel watch as the cells lost more of their shape and function then finally the first of the cells was converted by the energy of the matrix, but the structure it became looked wrong and flawed. More cells followed and soon there were was a mass of miss-formed components and armour plating. It looked as if this part of Zacks body didn't know what it was supposed to be. For a time the mass remained mostly dormant only stealing a little more power than the rest of the surrounding structures but as time went on this started to change. It began consuming more energy from the conversion process and when the rest of Zacks new form no longer needed energy for the matrix this mass began to consume it all. The rest played out in an almost identical pattern as to that which had been recorded by the sensors that monitored Zack's development. To think that these few distorted cells had caused all that transpired was almost laughable, almost. Now Scalpel was faced with a very real threat, one that looked like it would consume almost any kind of energy it encountered to fuel it's never ending growth. There had to be a cure for this condition something that the humans used to treat their sick that could lead to a way to at least stop the creature Zack had become.

Accessing one of the smaller computers that he had been forced to work with while the main computer was disabled Scalpel searched through all the data that had been acquired from earth by the Decepticon's. He instantly accessed every medical text they had searching for a match to this thing that had consumed his son. The information contained much detail about the human body and it's weaknesses but little about diseases and how they were treat. After searching through some files recovered by the ever through Soundwave Scalpel found what he was looking for and once more his spark broke in pain. He now had a name for this monster that had taken Zack from them and replaced him with this warped creature, cancer. From the data many humans considered this the most cruel and hateful disease on their entire world and for he first time in his life he found himself agreeing with the humans of earth. This illness matched all that had happened completely and to his further sorrow he found that the only cure the humans had was to destroy or remove the damaged tissue before it killed the patient. But Zack had been completely consumed in a few short hours and there was nothing of him left not even his spark, everything had been consumed leaving a mass of materials that were formed as if there was no design in place.

With a resounding finality Scalpel disconnected him self from the computer and moved like a sparkless machine through the ship. There was nothing he could do, there was nothing anyone could do to save Zack. All that remained for the poor creature he had become was pain and destruction at the hands of the Autobots or worst sill his brothers who were still his friends. That is if he didn't overpower them and feed on their energy's first, then he would probably continue devouring all of earth's power until there was nothing left and his systems starved him into shutdown. With a mournful cry the small bot collapsed into stasis his power exhausted as the weight of what was happening overpowered him totally. As he fell from the waking world Scalpel slipped into nightmares about what was happening to his son and what new horrors awaited the others.

As Scalpel fell deeper into a world of nightmares that he had never known in his life a small point of light was growing brighter as an object approached earth. Soundwave spotted it before any other tracking stations and scanned it's form checking if it was either friend of foe. The readings made no sense as whatever this was had a distorted power signature. Seconds after his scan this thing rocketed towards him at speeds only a ship should have been capable of. His moment of indecision nearly cost him his life as this thing almost grabbed him, but in the final moment he released himself from the satellite and fell towards the earth below. As he curled into a protective ball to shield himself from the heat Soundwave saw the creature begin to consume the power from the satellite he had been attached to. As he fell the creature that was Zack finished it's meal then moved on to the next satellite and the next draining power and slowly blacking out earth's communication and tracking systems.


	84. speed, strength and looks?

Please note that these characters belong to their original creators as do any songs used in this fiction, not me, this is just my take on what might happen enjoy and let me know what you think.

also i am still trying to fix any mistakes that i might have missed in past chapters (i.e spelling, grammar and so on)

Soundwave fell through the atmosphere the heat burning his unprepared body in places. The thing that had attacked him seemed more interested in the energy of the satellite for the moment and was not perusing him, but the communications bot knew that this thing would soon run of of satellites and at that point it would come to earth. Being the loyal bot he was he contacted his new leader Fury hoping to warn the young Decepticon about the danger that now floated above their heads but as he tried to make contact he found that a strange energy trace was interfering with his com systems. Soundwave soon had other problems as he found that he had been far from ready to make planet fall, the poor defense he had rushed to form was proving to be far less than capable of holding back the heat that now engulfed him. More of his systems took damage and as he tried to desperately protect his vital systems and spark chamber the Decepticon watched his precious communication system burn out almost totally as the heat found a way into it. After what felt like the longest time in his life the last of the heat faded from his body as he found himself free falling through the air towards the ground with no control of where he would land.

To those below the object looked like a shooting star for a few seconds, then as the light vanished many regretted not making a wish on it. What none of them knew was the the object was making wishes of it's own as Soundwave hoped that he would land far enough away from the Autobots and the human military so that he could make an escape in his damaged state. Deep in a Mexican desert there was an earth shattering impact as the communication bot came to rest in the empty waste. The sound of scraping metal and pained cries echoed through the night air as Soundwave pulled himself from the creator that had been created when he landed. The Decepticon found it hard to move as many of his systems were either offline or badly damaged. By shear force of will the communication bot was able to make his way across the sand towards an out cropping of rock that looked like it had a cave big enough to hid himself from any unfriendly parties that were searching for him. With another effort he forced his body into a smaller shape that would fit better with in the darkness of the cave and as the last of his strength left him Soundwave collapsed into stasis as his auto-repair systems started to work on the damage that had been caused.

Far away in Tranquility Fury's Trent Avatar drummed his simulated fingers on the hood of the car he had once though of as his only means of transport. The young Decepticon leader did not like using his Avatar as it felt weak when compared to his main form but at the moment he had to keep watch for his friends as the time for them to arrive was getting close. Had he known it would take them more than two day to get back to him he would have landed somewhere else with something to entertain him while he waited. As it was all he had been able to do was look into some military computers and defense systems but this had gotten boring for him as he was able to find the weakness he needed very quickly thanks to the access Soundwave had provided. The young Decepticon leader was now board of his mind as he kept watch, the internet provided him with less amusement that it used to as he was able to read through entire sites faster than it used to take him to load them up on the primitive computers that the humans were forced to use. All in all he was running out of things to do and there was the ever growing temptation to go forth and have a little fun at the expense of the people of Tranquility. He though about all the targets he could now take out with ease, first there was the traitor Max and his disgusting friend, then there was the place they worked together promoting more of that unnatural behavior. Fury savored the thought of turning the place to rubble and leaving a mark in the history of the town of how people like that caused nothing but trouble for normal people. Then there was the school, the teachers there had supported Max and the sick life he was leading and there was no doubt in Fury's mind that they were continuing to teach other students the being that way was normal and was nothing to be ashamed of.

He could take both places out in an hour and be back before the others got there but then he would soon have the army and most probably the Autobots swarming all over the place. So Fruy's Trent Avatar sat and brooded on the though of how much destruction and pain he could cause all those he despised so much. Still there would be the chance to cause some mayhem once the others were finished with their training and were ready for combat. Then the four of them could cause some trouble before they left the earth for a while as they waited for Zack to finish his transformation. This Fury hoped would create a warrior who could crush the Autobots with ease allowing them to begin their conquest of earth and the eventual restoration of the Decepticon race. Yes it would be good to raise an army and unite earth under the control of him self and his commanders. Though that would mean Interface locking himself in the playboy mansion with every attractive woman he encountered or saw or read about. The Trent Avatar hung his head low as he pictured the wild parties that Interface would throw, most of them lasting at least a week at a time.

As his thoughts were lost in a haze of possibilities Fury did not detect the approach of Unseen until he was almost on top of him. The young Decepticon leader only realized that someone was there when he heard the sound of an engine through his Avatar. His scanners now working over time Fury soon recognized that it was the first of the bots he'd been waiting for and relaxed as he was now curious as to what form Unseen had chosen for his alt. The sound drew closer and a pair of headlights swung round as what looked like a car approached in the failing light. The young Decepticon leader thought it strange that Unseen had chosen a car for his alt as most cars that he could transform into were anything but impressive. The first real look that Fury got surprised him as for a moment he thought that Unseen had chosen some kind of track car for his alt. The Al Avatar sat in the drivers seat grinning at Fury's Avatar like he was a human who had just won the lottery. For a moment the Trent Avatar was unable to speak as he took in the sleek lines and exposed chassis of the car Unseen had chosen for his alt. Fury took another look at the vehicle that his friend had chosen for his alt, it was smaller than any car he had ever seen in his life. Unseen's alt sat low to the ground and it's top sat little more than three feet from the road it was sitting on. It had just to seats squashed into the small open section where the driver was meant to sit and by the looks of things there was no was anyone past a certain size was going to get in either of those seats.

What little body work his alt had was black and and red giving the vehicle he was impersonating a dangerous look that also seemed to blend into the darkness like it was cloaked from view. The car was indeed a good match to Unseen's main form but still he was going to attract a lot of attention driving round in a car that looked like it had been stolen from a racing driver. "well what do you think?" asked Unseen as he watched Fury's Avatar stalk round his alt like he had done something wrong. "it's nice" said the Trent Avatar and then added "but I thought you were going to get a road car not something from a race track", "this is a road car" replied the smaller Decepticon now grinning again. The red eyes of the Trent Avatar looked into those of the Al Avatar searching for any sign that he was being untruthful but after a few seconds of unbroken contact he finally asked "so what's this thing called?". With a sudden movement Al jumped out of his alt and replied "it's called the ariel atom three, I was going to get some large bike or something but when I saw this I just had to scan it and man it was worth it, you have no idea how much fun this thing is". Trent looked at the shear delight on Al's face then asked "so I guess you like it then?" as if he needed an answer, "ohh yeh, it's so much fun it should be illegal and you've got to go for a ride in my alt it's a rush like you've never had" replied Al with a mix of joy and pleading as he wanted to share this with Fury through his Avatar.

The look on the face of Unseen's Avatar told him that the small Decepticon was not going to let this drop and as he was still waiting for the others he agreed to a short trip. That was all Unseen needed to hear as he jumped into his alt and revved his engine hard, the Trent Avatar climbed in as Al gripped the wheel hard. "your going to be glad that your not human any more fury because the force my alt puts on you is almost to much for a human body to take" this was all Unseen said before he pulled out and sped off accelerating as fast as he could push his alt. The simulated body that Fury was experiencing the world through was thrown back into the seat by the shear force of Unseen's new alt form, in seconds they were almost flying down the road and the Decepticon leader was glad that there were no cops around as unseen was driving like a mad man through the more empty streets of Tranquility. After a few minutes of traveling at speed and taking corners that few cars could handle at said speeds Fury found that Unseen was driving past their old school, under the now darkening sky it looked so small and weak. Fury felt his spark burn with a little anger as he once more thought about what was being allowed to happen within it's walls and how the teachers were allowing those people to corrupt others. But at the speed Unseen was going they were soon on another street and heading back to the meeting place and Fury's main form.

A few minutes of Unseen's almost crazed driving had them back to the old building they had chosen as a meeting place, the look of shear joy that was plastered on the face of the smaller Decepticon's Avatar said more than anything ever could have. Fury on the other had was glad that his Avatar could not be hurt as the drive would have surely put a human in the hospital because of the shear g-forces alone. Now back on solid and unmoving ground Fury found a spot to sit as he silently vowed to never go for a drive with Unseen again if he could avoid it. After a few minutes of getting an over excited Unseen under control the young Decepticon leader detected the approach of another one of his friends. This time he knew that it was Tank as he had the most trouble hiding his energy signature, it took longer for the armored Decepticon to reach them than it had taken Unseen but given the driving style of the smaller Decepticon that was no wonder. Out of the darkness to large head lights came slowly driving at them as Tank pulled to a far more gently stop than Unseen had done. The alt Tank had chosen looked like a normal Chevy Suburban and for a moment Fury wondered why the his friend had chosen this car for alt as it looked nothing special. Tank's Avatar opened the door and climbed out of the drivers seat running his hand over the polished black metal that made up the outer frame of his alt.

Unseen could not help but say "so crashed in the middle of a bunch of soccer mom's and were forced to grab the nearest scan you could" with a small laugh. The smaller Decepticon received a glare from Tank' Avatar before he said "no, but I'll be careful not to crush that flea you call an alt when I show you round my alt and it's hidden extras". Before things got any further Fury interrupted and asked "so why did you choose this as you alt tank?", "that's easy" replied Tank "underneath this mild mannered exterior is more armor than most people will ever see, I got the scan for my alt from a brand new armored car". The pride in the his voice was obvious as he patted the hood of his alt and opened the drivers door. "take a look" said Tank's Brad Avatar as he pointed to the metal that covered the inside of the doors and the thicker that normal glass like materials that sat in the windows. As the others examined it tank continued "not an once of armor lost anywhere and my alt is bomb proof, bullet proof, can run with four flat tires and will handle anything that can be thrown at it". "ok I'm impressed" said Unseen as he looked at all the defenses built into the alt that Tank had chosen, Fury too was impressed with this vehicle as it could keep going through a massive amount of enemy fire with breaking Tank's cover. As Fury looked at the armored structure he though of how this could be used to their advantage as he imagined the possibilities for capturing high ranking people under the guise of transporting them safely in an armored vehicle.

The three started talking with each other about why they had chosen their alt's and the conversation went on for a few more hours as they waited for interface to arrive. At long last they detected the energy signature of the last Decepticon they were waiting for, once more two headlights pierced the darkness as Interface's alt arrived. It differed from the others in that this looked like a normal sports car. The Avatar that Interface used and prided above all other things leaned back in the drivers seat with a telling smirk on his face. The glasses that hid his eyes were designer as were the clothes he was wearing, in fact the whole Avatar had received a makeover to match the car he was driving. The Avatar got out and stroked his fingers over the polished sliver metal of the Aston Martin DB9 that he had chosen for his alt. Before any of the others could say anything Interface said "you guys like, I know that the ladies do and I gotta say that I never though that I would love having sex inside of my self that much". The Trent Avatar shook his head as Tank and Unseen exchanged questioning looks, "at least you showed up" said Fury "we though that you'd be gone for days" added Unseen. "no I promised that I'd be here but I almost didn't make it, those cougars really don't like to let guy's go once the get a hold of them" said Interface as he walked into the aging structure. The Trent Avatar just put his face in one hand as he shook his head once more "I could slam his face into a wall a few times if you want" said Tank's Avatar as he stood beside Fury's. "his avatar wouldn't feel it" replied Fury "I wasn't talking about his avatar" said Tank.

The others joined Interface inside the old building that held Fury's alt as they didn't want to give him the chance to come up with any more ideas that could take his focus off of the training they had to do. "so you guys hear about all the trouble?" asked Interface as he sat on an old box near a wall "what trouble?" asked Fury though he feared the answer would be connected with another one of the pervert Decepticon's ideas. "everyone is loosing their satellites, tv, communications, everything, it's all going dark up there and no-one knows why" said Interface as he stretched "it was all most of them could talk about before and after" he added and the others groaned at the comment. Only Fury suspected that something was going on but he pushed it to one side as he was sure that Soundwave would have informed him of anything important.


	85. college daze

Please note that these characters belong to their original creators as do any songs used in this fiction, not me, this is just my take on what might happen enjoy and let me know what you think.

also i am still trying to fix any mistakes that i might have missed in past chapters (i.e spelling, grammar and so on)

The Autobot convoy sped down the road towards their destination as the third member of the convoy kept watch from above. Silence was the general theme for all of them as the trouble that had been caused the night before had placed both Sam and Bee at odds with Simmons. "we both said we're sorry" said the young Prime suddenly as he could no longer take the the look he was getting from the gray haired man in his passenger seat. "I don't want to talk about it" replied the former S7 agent as he crossed his arms and pulled them close to his chest giving him self a defensive posture. "look it's not like we planned to do that, I mean they should expect things like that to happen from time to time" said Sam as he tried to get a response from Simmons. The former S7 agent slowly turned his head still keeping his arms folded tight to his chest then said "they should expect it, they should expect that, are you kidding me?". It was not the reaction Sam had been hoping for but it still felt better than the silent treatment, "look" the young Prime said "we said were were sorry to all involved and it wasn't like they called the police or anything so there was no harm done". "no harm what about the structural damage, the broken furniture and the only reason they didn't call the cops was because I stopped them and arranged a pay off" said Simmons his anger rising. "did I say we were sorry" said Sam, "it doesn't count if your both trying not to laugh while your saying it" replied the former S7 agent.

Sensing that things were getting out of hand Sam tried to focus the conversation on the positive "look no-one got hurt and their not going to cause any trouble" he said. "the guy in the room next door didn't get hurt because he was in the bathroom when you both came through the wall, but that's just physical damage there's the stress of seeing you two come through the wall and not stop what you were doing" snapped Simmons. "we really are sorry" said Bumblebee's voice through Sam's radio "and you can tell me when the conversation involves three people when one of them isn't in the car" said the gray haired man as he shot the radio a dark look. "look we just wanted to let off some steam and spend a little time together we had no idea that the building was so weak" explained the young Prime. "it wasn't weak it was brand new, everything was fine until you two got some speed up and started hammering the bed against the wall like a battering ram causing both collapsed under the strain" replied Simmons. "we didn't know" said Bee through the radio once more, "that I can believe" said the former S7 agent "and you know why I can believe that, because I was there when you both finally finished and looked round questioning why this wasn't you room". "it never happened before" muttered Sam as he fixed the eyes of his Avatar on the road ahead, "before you had rooms built out of far more solid materials, not to mention the slight fact that you two looked like you were trying to merge your avatars by pure friction" said Simmons.

"I just can't believe you did that knowing where we have to go today, you both know how hard this will be for us given your past history with this place" said the former S7 agent sinking into the Sam's passenger seat for comfort. "that isn't our fault" said Sam "we didn't pick this meeting place your contact did and I thought that whoever were meeting would have picked a mall or a restaurant or somewhere else other than this". "yeh I know lets just hope we get in and out before the dean calls the national guard and tries to have you two arrested and locked in a military prison" said Simmons. "that wasn't our fault either we didn't invite the decepticons to a party or something" said Sam looking defensive about the whole situation. "no that's true" replied the former S7 agent "but the dean doesn't see it that way, she thinks that you attract trouble and it's kind of hard knowing you like I do to defend you against such claims especially when I've been on the receiving end of such things my self". Bumblebee's voice came across Sam's radio again as he said "she should be thanking us for stopping the decepticons before they killed anyone after all she would want her precious collage covered with the blood of the innocent". Simmons looked at the radio as if he was looking someone in the eyes as he replied "no but she does take a dim view of teachers getting murdered to get to you and millions in property damage with no one to sue".

The conversation carried on for some time until Sam noticed that they were entering the outer edge of the campus, "man we're here already, I though that it would have taken longer to get here than this" said Sam as drove along familiar roads. "it looks like we have fifty minutes to spare before the meeting so I'll head there on my own from this point" said Simmons as he gestured to a spot near one of the campus buildings. As the young Prime slowed down he said "I though you wanted backup with you", the former S7 agent looked at him and replied "I also wanted a private meeting but that's not going to happen with you here so I figure that you and bumblebee will draw all the attention while I go to the meeting with apache keeping watch for trouble overhead". "should we sit making duck calls to?" asked Sam his voice dripping with sarcasm, for a moment Simmons stopped as if considering the question like it was genuine. After a few seconds he said "no I don't think you'll need to go that far just be your normal selves and I'm sure that something will turn up to attract the attention of everyone around". The former S7 agent gave Sam a quick smile and wave as he headed off to the spot picked out for the meeting with his contact. Sam quickly commed Apache and said "keep your sensors looking for trouble while you keep watch on simmons, it looks like me and bee are now the decoys in this mission". A moment later the heli-bot replied "understood sir, best of luck", the young Prime laughed lightly as he realized that Apache had missed the sarcasm in the message.

Once Apache was on his way after Simmons Sam commed Bee and asked "so how do you want to do this bee, should we drive up to the deans office and sound our horns or lay naked in the middle of the campus?". "well the second one sounds nice so long as you're able to keep your cool and not start shooting at people who look at me, but I think that we should start by checking out our old dorm first and work up to that" replied Bee a slight air of mirth in his voice. Sam thought for a second then added "yeh I suppose we could work our way up to that after all we still have almost an hour to kill". The two drove off joking about how they should draw attention to them selves though both knew that word of them simply being here was going to spread round the campus like wild fire on the hottest day of summer. Before long Sam found himself parked outside his old dorm, thought really he could not call it old as had things not happened the way they had he would have still been staying there. His Avatar got out of his main form and walked toward the building as a few people gave him fleeting glances then dropped their voices to a whisper before heading off. The silence allowed the young prime to hear the approach of his bonded's engine as Bumblebee pulled up next to him his alt giving Sam's a small and inmate nudge as it came to a stop. Bee's Avatar got out and walked over to Sam's and before either of them knew what they were doing Bumblebee had pulled his bonded into a kiss before looping their arms around each other.

The tender moment was broken by the voice of Leo screaming "what the hell are you doing here?". The broke apart though still maintained contact with each other as each held onto the others hand tightly. "we have some official business here leo and it won't take long to complete" said Sam as he looked at his former room mate. For a moment Leo stopped and just stared at him like he was meeting Sam for the first time, "since when did you sound like the guy in charge?" he asked his eyes still looking Sam over as he searched for any other changes. Sam let out a sigh before he said "I'm not in school any more I'm working with the autobots now" thought he was improvising like mad his voice betrayed none of it, "and as such I'm here on official business that I cant discuss and neither can you". The tone Sam used on the last few words gave the underlying impression of "or else" and Leo got the message loud and clear as he gulped on reflex. Sensing that it would be a bad idea to ask about why Sam and Ben were here with their Autobots Leo asked "so how are you two doing?" as he hoped that this changed Sam would allow such a conversation. A small smile broke on the face of the young Primes Avatar and he said "we're fine and a lot closer than we were before" as the words were said both Avatars squeezed on the had they were holding in their own while their alt forms nuzzled against each other softly.

For a moment a questioning look crossed Leo's face as he tried to understand what both Sam and Bee thought was a simple message, then his mouth fell open in an "O" shape as he finally realized what they meant. "seriously?" Leo asked as he looked from Sam's Avatar to Bee's Avatar "you two you know" and he gestured to both of them. "yeh it was an autobot ceremony it was kind'a involved and took a lot longer than a human one" replied Sam now sounding less sure with his deception. "so you guys are staying at home with your folks or do you have a place?" asked Leo seeing that he was able to speak a little more freely with out fear of getting in trouble. "we sort of have our own place in autobot city but it's temporary until something more permanent can be arranged" said Bee as he ran his thumb over the back of Sam's hand. Leo looked a little shocked by this as he looked for a place to sit down. Finally he found what looked like a soft patch of grass and sat with more questions ready, all of which didn't involve asking why they were here right now.

More than two hours passed as Sam, Bee and Leo caught up with events in each others lives, for the most part Sam was able to tell him versions of the truth that didn't make him feel like he was lying though he found him self very grateful that Bee was on hand to help him when he got stuck. After a while they had a caught up on the time since they had last seen each other and now the conversation turned to more current events. "so you guys know anything about all the disruption that's been happening with satellites?" asked Leo as he looked skyward, "no" they both replied honestly. "well from what I hear people are loosing satellites at random and no-one knows why and rumor has it that n.a.s.a is preping a shuttle for launch to investigate the problem" said Leo as he switched into conspiracy mode. "so can I ask do you guy know anything at all about all this, is that why your here?" asked Leo with out realizing that he had stepped beyond the bounds of the conversation. Sam's face took on a hard expression as he looked at Leo and said "I told you before I cant talk about it so don't ask and second I don't know anything about the satellites going dark". Before Leo could dig himself into a deeper hole Bumblebee caught sight of Simmons approaching arm in arm with a woman almost half his age. Bee quickly tapped Sam on the shoulder and Sam saw the former S7 agent kissing a young dark haired woman gently before the two broke apart and longingly looked at each other as they went their separate directions. "we have to go said Sam as he and Bee left to meet Simmons.

"what the hell was that?" asked Sam the moment he was able to speak to Simmons with out being overheard. "that was my contact" replied the Former S7 agent his face now covered with a serious look. "you treat all your contacts like that? asked Bumblebee as he looked at the spot where the two shared the kiss. "no that was a slight bit of improvisation for anyone who might have been watching trust me I'm not man enough to risk dealing with that shark on a regular basis" said the gray haired man a small amount or relief on his face. Now puzzled both Sam and Bee looked at each other then at Simmons "explain please" said Sam and Simmons gestured to Sam's alt. A few moments later they were on the move and as the former S7 agent took one last look over his shoulder he started explaining what he had learned. "ok first thing" he said "yes we do have a spy in the city but my contact doesn't know his name, second our spy's employer is a company call mega tech their the ones after the information on autobot technology, third if we want the name of the spy we need to hack their main computer's backup drives stored in an off the grid facility that has only one hard line that used in the event of trouble at the main offices". "ok" replied Sam "so this former agent friend of yours got all this how exactly?", "she was no agent" said the gray haired man "she handled the flies for S7 and those brave enough to get close to her also learned that she knew everything about every file in the place, nothing happened with out here knowing it".

"we had some dealings with mega tech" explained Simmons "they made some of our toys for us and when S7 folded they poached the best researchers for themselves, now they want all the knowledge the autobots have and they are willing to do just about anything to get it". Sam, Bee and Apache remained silent as the former S7 agent continued "no we had a file on them about their desires to gain access to n.b.e.1 and we were about to cut them loose before they had a chance to bite us but S7 collapsed before that happened so they had access to the latest information from our files". "so that's what makes them the prime suspect in all this?" asked Sam, "that make them the only suspect in all this kid we worked with one company at a time and no more, besides my contact did a little digging before she went underground turns out that they have been paying someone in autobot city as well as setting up new hidden research labs all over the country". "so where do we go to get the information?" asked Bee over the radio, "their backup facility is built under a cemetery sixty miles outside of mission city and before you ask I have a way in" said Simmons as he once more made him self comfortable in Sam's passenger seat.


	86. grave knowledge

Please note that these characters belong to their original creators as do any songs used in this fiction, not me, this is just my take on what might happen enjoy and let me know what you think.

also i am still trying to fix any mistakes that i might have missed in past chapters (i.e spelling, grammar and so on)

The drive to mission city took a more than a day to make with only a few hours pause at the side of the road where they all grabbed some much needed rest. Simmons for the most part had kept the drool off of Sam's seats thought he knew that the young Autobot would have made him sleep in the dirt if he caused any damage to his interior. After a stop in a small town for some essential supplies for the mission both Sam and Bumblebee arrived outside the impressive gates of the Eternal Meadows Cemetery while Apache kept watch for any possible threats from high above. They waited outside the the aging wrought iron gates that were the only access point in the high white walls that surrounded what was supposed to be the final undisturbed resting place for many people. As Simmons spoke through an intercom that was mounted to a small wooden post by the side of the road Sam though about how this peaceful place had been twisted by a company with out the knowledge of it's owners. From what he had been told Mega Tech had infiltrated the a network of old mines beneath the cemetery and had built their facility with out telling the owners of the Eternal Meadows. Though the people who ran the place had no idea it would be foolish to assume that there was not someone in the cemetery who reported anything suspicious to the people guarding the facility below.

After a few minutes of speaking into the intercom Simmons got back into Sam's passenger seat and said "it worked their letting us in", "I cant believe your doing this it seems way to creepy" said Sam as he slowly moved past the now open gates. "look they only let you in to places like this for a few reasons and this is the most plausible one I could create on such short notice" said the former S7 agent, the Avatar sitting next to him looked at him as Sam asked "aren't they going to get suspicious when you don't buy anything?". Simmons looked back at him and replied "oh I'm really buying it they have great prices right now and I don't want to miss out on the deal their offering", the young Primes Avatar looked shocked for a moment before he faced forward again as his whole alt shivered slightly. "what?" asked the former S7 agent "it was bad enough as a cover but doing it for real is even worse" said Sam as he tried not to think about what Simmons was planing. "you need to learn that in this game your cover has to be convincing no matter what you have to do" said the gray haired man, "there are limits" replied the young Autobot "and buying a burial plot and coffin for you mom as a present is one of them". "I have to agree with sam on this" said Bee through the radio "it a little creepy to be buying something like this a a gift for someone you love while their still alive". Simmons looked at the radio as if he were looking at Bumblebee's Avatar and said "the best gifts are practical ones and lets face it one day she is going to need this and other than the secret facility underneath it's a nice place, I may even get a plot picked out for myself while I'm here".

From that point on Both Sam and Bee remained silent as they drove past rows of perfectly aligned headstones all of which looked like they were brand new even though the dates marked on them went back almost a hundred years. Simmons finally broke the silence when a white building came into view "that's the main office for this place, they pride them selves on keeping tight security for all their residents", "please don't call them that it creeps me out" said Sam as he slowed to pull next to a set of gold trimmed doors. The former S7 agent got out and whistled at the building before he said "classy". Sam Avatar shivered at the comment as Bumblebee's came over and wrapped his arm around him pulling him into a tight hug, "we'll be done here soon enough, once we have what we came here for" said the blond Avatar. Both glanced at a security camera that was keeping a close watch on them as they entered the white building, it had been decided earlier that there would be no direct references as to why they were there in case the someone was listening in. Beyond the gold trimmed doors lay a room with a black marble floor and white marble ceiling. The walls of the room were draped with deep red velvet that looked more expensive than anything they had ever seen in their lives. But what caught the attention of everyone was the large oak coffin sitting in the middle of the room it's sectioned lid open revealing the white silk interior.

"hello sir" said a voice from behind them causing the group to spin round in shock as they had not heard the approach of the short man who now stood before them. Sam was almost rendered speechless by the fact that this man had moved so silently neither he or Bee had heard him with their enhanced hearing and to move so soundlessly on marble was no easy feat. After the initial shock wore off Sam was able to take in the appearance of the man standing before him, he was small of stature and the top of his head stopped just below the eyes of Sam's Avatar. Thought Sam could tell that he was old due to the gray mustache and bald head he looked lively, a strange word in the place they were now standing. Like the room around him he was dressed to impress and the black suit he wore looked tailor made of the finest materials. "hi" replied Simmons as he stepped forward "I'm seymour simmons and this is my nephew sam and his partner ben, we spoke on the phone yesterday". "ah yes mr. simmons, of course you are a little early but that makes a change as most of the people who come here are late" the man grinned at the small and slightly weird joke. "I'm mr. jacobs the director here at the eternal meadows please let me show you round" said Mr Jacobs as he herded the group further into the building.

"now I understand that you looking for a gift for your mother, something to take her mind of the worry of the inevitable and to provide her with a suitable place of rest where she knows that she will be well taken care of" said the bald man as he guided them into a casket showroom. "and I thought he was creepy" whispered Sam as he gestured towards Simmons who was looking at the large selection on display. Mr Jacobs clenched his hands together as he started he sales speech "here at the eternal meadows we pride ourselves on full service to our residents both before they come to us and after they move in" Sam shivered at the comment and it was not missed. The bald man looked at the Sam's Avatar and said "it's nothing to be concerned with young samuel this is all a natural part of life and the sooner you get the arrangements out of the way the more time you and your loved ones have to enjoy your lives together". "this guy just went from creepy to super creepy, did you hear how much he enjoys all this stuff" commed Sam to his bonded, "sorry I tuned him out so I could get to work on the hard line that runs underneath this place" replied Bee. "it's ok I almost forgot that were were on a mission, how's the progress so far" commed Sam. it took a second for Bumblebee to reply "I just breached the outer sheath of the cable and I'm starting the interface with their systems now it shouldn't take to long to get past their security". The Avatar smiled gently as the young Prime thought that they could get out of there very soon and hoped that the name they were looking for would be easy to find amongst the large amounts of data that would be present in the system.

As Bumblebee started to search for the information in the computer for what they needed Sam was forced to allow his attention to return to Mr Jacobs who was now talking shop with Simmons. "as you can see mr simmons this is our latest model" said Jacobs as he gestured to a large casket in the middle of the showroom. "it is available in a choice of colors and beneath the hand finished exterior there is an aluminum shell which seals with an airtight lock that preserves the body for countless years preventing the nastier side of decay that normally destroys the body in a few years" explained the bald man. "this looks nice" said Simmons "and I think I would like a rosewood finish with purple silk inlay". "a very nice choice mr simmons, I'm sure that you mother will like it but should either you or she change your minds then you can change the outer shell and inlay to what ever you want right up to point when you need it" replied Mr Jacobs. "now you said full service does that include a headstone along with the casket or is that extra?" asked the former S7 agent, "with our gold service you get everything you need so there are no worries that you have to deal with when the time comes" replied the bald man. "ok so lets look at what you have" said Simmons as Jacobs lead them into another room that held an arrangement of headstones and a few statues with name plates fixed to the base.

As Sam and Bee walked past a headstone that sat to the left of the room a voice issued form it causing them both to jump to the side and back away startled. A moment later they realized that the voice was coming from a small unit built into the headstone it's self "welcome to the future of memorials, where words can fade and loose meaning the vidstone will keep the memories of those lost alive for years to come" said the disembodied voice of a man. "with a vidstone the most important memories and words of wisdom you have can be shared with those you love for countless years and the meaning will never be lost as your own voice will carry every emotion and feeling you have in your own private message" the man carried on. "oh I do apologize" said Mr Jacobs "it's set in demo mode and I cant figure how to turn it off, this is one of our new lines not really in my taste but we must keep up with the times". Now realizing that they had been scared by a video set to go off when ever someone walked by both Sam and Bumblebee looked at each other sheepishly as they had allowed them selves to become distracted and frightened by an electronic jack-in-a-box. "any way as soon as we leave it alone it will stop playing" said the bald man as he headed towards some of the more traditional grave markers. Simmons was looking at the statue of an angle that was seated above large carved block that held another Vidstone in place of words. "yes this is another one of our new line mr simmons though I must urge you to to think about this carefully as I find that many of our clients prefer a more timely marker for their final resting place" said Mr Jacobs as he gestured towards a similar statue with no screen. "no" said Simmons as he got to his feet "I think this one will look a lot better and with a video all the family will be able to meet her in a way for years to come".

The bald man's face took on a sour look as he gave the statue with the display a death glare. "well with our gold plan you can also change the marker right up to the last minute so we'll leave it with this for the moment, now about the plot" said Mr Jacobs "the gold plan gives you access to any available on our grounds regardless of position, but I do advise that you take advantage of our more resplendent views and positions". Simmons looked at him questioningly the asked "do they get looked after better than the others or something?", the bald man quickly replied "no,no, mr simmons all our plots receive the same amount of care and respect I just meant that with this plan you might want to choose one of the better views before their gone". The former S7 agent nodded slightly then said "well we'd better take a look, sammy why don't you you and ben come along so you can get a look at where your grandmother will be laid to rest". As Jacobs lead the way out side Sam pulled along next to Simmons and said "call me sammy again and I'll come after you like christine only worse". The former S7 agent looked at the threatening look in the blue eyes of the Avatar and put a little distance between himself and Sam's Avatar until the young autobot calmed down a little. Bee for the most part just followed along wordlessly though he grinned at the look on Simmons face when he had used a poorly chosen name.

Once outside they followed Jacobs who lead them further into the cemetery towards a section that had huge sweeping views of the surrounding area. "as you can see there are several plots still available here in this highly desirable section, I'm sure that your mother would be very happy to be interred in such a beautiful place as this" said the bald man. The former S7 agent strolled around taking all the empty plots in and inspecting the views from each as well as those buried nearby. "man he's hamming this up" thought Sam as he watched Simmons stalk round some of the graves, "done it" commed Bumblebee as he tapped his Bonded on the shoulder. "you have the name" asked Sam relieved that they could now leave this place "the name, all the information they stole and I left a small present that will erase all the data they took on this and their main system's" replied Bee. The young Prime looked Simmons in the eye and gave the smallest gesture possible as an indication that they were finished with their work. "well I've made my choice mr jacobs, I'll take this plot right here" said the former S7 agent as he pointed to the ground he was standing on. The small man lit up with the news then said "well if you'll follow me back to my office I'll hand you the paperwork so we can get the details finalized". "why don't you two head back to your cars while I finish up here" said Simmons as he pointed to Sam and Bee's alt forms sitting out side the main doors. Once inside Sam's alt and shielded from anyone who might be listening in Sam asked "so who is behind all this?", Bumblebee looked at him and said "the files don't give an exact link but I'm sure that this is the guy, according to the files I copied the man were looking for is called adam leach, he received a large payment right before the ticks were planted in the city". Sam let out a sigh and said "once we're out of here I'll inform optimus and let him take it from there,lets just hope that simmons was right about them thinking this was a recon-op before we make an attempt at the data or they'll get their guy out before the others can get to him". "ops like this aren't usually done with out at least one scouting mission so we should be in the clear at least until my virus kills all the data in their systems" replied Bee. A few minutes passed and Simmons appeared through the doors with a set of papers in his hands, he climbed into Sam's passenger seat as Bee's Avatar got back into the drivers seat of his own alt, "drive" was the only word the former S7 agent said as the convoy headed out. They drove for minutes as the miles mounted between them and the Eternal Meadows, "I'm sure that they spotted us there but the fact that we managed to get clear means that they though this was a recon mission" said Simmons at last. "ok you guys have the name so get it sent so the big bot can get this guy before his friends get him out" said the former S7 agent as he looked at Sam's Avatar. The young prime nodded at him and commed Optimus with the news.


	87. things fall part one

Please note that these characters belong to their original creators as do any songs used in this fiction, not me, this is just my take on what might happen enjoy and let me know what you think.

also i am still trying to fix any mistakes that i might have missed in past chapters (i.e spelling, grammar and so on)

In Autobot city one human and one autobot were still locked in battle with a forest of paperwork, Will had managed to sort his way way through more files in the past few days than he had ever done in his entire life. Thought most of the files had been sifted through there were still many that remained untouched as both the Major and Optimus had found many potential people who would have a lot to gain by passing information to outsiders. "there" said Will as he dropped another file on to a pile that he had formed out of those he had cleared. "you were able to confirm that she was not involved in all this?" asked Optimus as he looked up from the file he was reviewing. "yeh she's clean though I'm to the point where I'm wishing that the next file is the one we're looking for" replied the Major as he picked up another file from their possible stack. "it is a sad day when we wish for such things but we both suspect that one of the people listed in this room is responsible for all the trouble" said the Autobot leader as we returned to his work. As Optimus cleared the file he was working on he received an incoming com message from Sam, "optimus we found what we were looking for, the people behind this are called mega tech, and bee thinks that the guy involved is called adam leach, there was a pay off to him right before the ticks were planted". The Autobot leader dropped the file he had been l working on the moment he had a name to search for. Of all the files he had looked through Optimus had not encountered this name among any of those he had checked. "will, have you checked the file of adam leach yet?" asked the tall mech. It took the Major far longer to search his memories of the past few days but eventually he said "no, no I don't think I have, he must be in one of the unsearched plies we put to one side while we cleared the suspicious stacks we made".

Instantly they scrambled through the files each heading for a stack that had been disregarded in favor of the massive list of potential suspects they already had. Optimus was soon making fast work on a pile taller than a human while Will was working his was way through another file slightly shorter than him self. The Autobot leader did his best to re-stack the the files he had searched in a new pile while Lennox had taken to throwing them across the floor in an ever mounting mass that was threatening to bury him up to the waist. File after file was checked for the name of Adam Leach, none so far held the those two simple words. Then just as Major Lennon was about to throw the file he was holding to one side he caught sight of the name he was looking for printed clearly on it's front. "I got it" cried Lennox as he held up the plain brown file like it was made of solid gold and encrusted with diamonds. Optimus rushed to his side and looked over his shoulder as they both read the contents of the file. "adam leach, privet first class, cook" read the first few lines, "assigned to mess due to a high culinary aptitude and ability to handle the dietary needs of those assigned to autobot city, previous posting N.E.S.T H.Q where he served as a cook since the founding of the division" the file continued. Under personal remarks was written "outgoing and friendly with the ability to diffuse most situations, lack of high physical skill limits his duties to more domestic tasks to which he has taken a liking to, no problems reported recommend promotion on next review".

Both Will and Optimus looked at each other a little confused as the Prime commed his brother to check the name "sam are you sure this is the man?". "I just finished going over the data with bee and this guy received a payment from mega tech just three days before the first tick was planted in the city and there were no other outgoing amounts of cash to anyone connected with autobot city in anyway" replied the young Prime. Optimus looked at Will and said "they're sure about the name" as he began a search into the background of Adam Leach. At first the Autobot leader wasn't sure that he had the right man as everything looked perfect, there were no anomalies in the man's bank account, no debt's that were unpaid, he just looked normal. When compared with the files of the others this one shone like it was polished, but that on it's own stood out. Even Will had a few missed payments in his past though he was now clear there was still a mark left in his records. But with Leach there was nothing, it was like he had never made a mistake in his entire life not one missed payment because he forgot the date, no outstanding debt's nothing. So optimus went back further looking for anything else that might indicate that there was more to this man than a shiny record. Looking back through the files optimus found something strange in birth records of Adam Leach, there was an Adam Leach from Mississippi but he died when he was just six days old. Then his life suddenly picked twenty four years later when he worked for a small restaurant in Washington. From there the data looked normal even the application to join the army looked normal. But then things started to get strange again as there were a transfers from one post to another and as Optimus traced them back one name came up time and time again, Theodore Galloway.

There was no doubt left in Optimus Primes mind about the identity of the one responsible for all this. The connections though hidden at first were now all to clear, whoever this man really was he had assumed the identity of a dead child then with the help help of Galloway had maneuvered himself into a position where he could gain information on the Autobots without arousing suspicion. "I have confirmation will, the history of adam leach is nothing more than a fabrication created to allow him access to the autobots" said Optimus as he finished his search. Major Lennox simply nodded at the Autobot leader as they both readied them selves for what was to come. Optimus opened his com link and connected to Ironhide "ironhide I need you and your security force to detain a cook named adam leach at once, tell no one outside of those you are taking with you as I don't want him to hear about you before you get there and ironhide he may be dangerous" said Optimus through the link. Immediately the weapon specialist replied with "understood optimus, I'll gather my best team for the job and head out at once". After Ironhide closed the com link the Autobot leader transformed and said "get in will we have a traitor who owes us some answers", Major Lennox climbed into Optimus cab and said "and some more besides" as they sped off leaving a mass of collapsing paperwork behind them.

In the security office Ironhide was gearing his troops for war, "use the full body armor I don't want any one getting hurt when we bring him in" bellowed the weapon specialist as a squad of six men were hurriedly changing into what looked riot gear. "what's happening?" asked Epps as he walked in on the scene his eyes quickly scanning all the equipment that was being readied. "we have the name of the one we're looking for and now it's time to bring him in" said Ironhide as let out a small snort of steam. With out a word Epps joined the six man team increasing it's number to seven as he to changed into the armor, only a look passed between the two soldiers from different worlds as the Sargent finished strapping the armor in place and collected a large shoot-gun like weapon from the rack. Minutes later Ironhide was racing down the road followed by a black armored car that held six members of his strike team. Epps who made number seven was sat in the weapons specialist's passenger seat facing forward as they traveled in silence towards their destination. It was only when Ironhide started to slow that Epps asked "and the name of the guy we're after?", "he's called adam leach" replied the weapon specialist as he pulled along side the mess hall used by most of the troops stationed in the city. The moment the Sargent got out Ironhide transformed into his robot mode and silently motioned to the team that they should move in after splitting into two groups.

Three men went to the back of the single story building while three more went in the front leaving Ironhide and Epps to cover the exits just in case Leach made it past them. From with in the building came the shouts of people as they were startled by the sudden entrance of armed security officers but then the fell silent when they found that they were not the targets. Minutes passed with no sound then one of the team reported in "sir he's not here, we've swept the place but there's no sign of him anywhere in the building or it's stores", "understood" replied Ironhide as he double checked the schedule that Leach was working. After another check Ironhide contacted his team and said "he should be here at this time which means we mush have just missed him some how". Epps looked at the weapons specialist and asked "has he gone on break or did he get wind of us coming for him?". Ironhide let out a deep "humm" in answer as he though about what they should do next. "security control I want all exits to autobot city closed and patrolled at once, teams are to search the city for adam leach he is believed to be armed and dangerous should he be spotted report it to me directly with no delay, do not engage him unless he is trying to leave" commed the weapons specialist to all the security forces. In minutes the entire city was placed under lock-down with all traffic halted at the exits regardless of who or what it was.

As the lock-down went into full effect Optimus reached the surface to find that the city was now isolated for the rest of the world by every security barrier they had installed to keep the people here safe. "looks like ironhide missed leach at the mess hall" said Major Lennox as he saw a patrol car speed past it's occupants searching the streets as they drove. "yes, it seems we now have a hunt for a very dangerous man on our hands" replied Optimus as he joined the search. After a few minute the Autobot leader received a com message from Ironhide "prime we have some news on leach, it seems that he received a call a little more than five minutes before you contacted me about him then he left saying that he had a family emergency, it seems that he was warned as his cellphone is now either powered down or more likely destroyed". "it looks as if sam and his team caused mega tech to call their man back in" commed Optimus "keep searching ironhide but be careful with this one as I'm sure that he has at least one escape plan ready" continued the Autobot leader. "bad news" asked Lennox after Optimus fell silent for a few minutes, "it seems the leach or who ever he is was warned before we started searching for him and now we have no idea where he is" replied Optimus.

While Will and Optimus were searching one part of the city Ironhide was following the most direct road out of the city from the mess. As his scanners worked over time searching for his target he was receiving in coming reports from all the exits to Autobot city. So far none of them had seen anyone matching the description of Leach in the past two hours which meant that unless he had a way out of the city that was unguarded he was still with in the city's boundary's somewhere. Though this was good news in one respect in another it meant they had a cornered man who was willing to do just about anything to escape and with a civilian presents with in the city Leach had plenty of hostages should he decide to try and force his way out. Time was both their friend and their enemy, the more time passed the more ground was covered and cleared but also that meant that Leach would have more time to find a way through the barriers that held him with in the city's limits. Sector by sector was cleared with no sign of the man they were desperately searching for. And for the longest time Ironhide thought that they were chasing nothing more than a ghost that had already fled the city. Then a report came in about a car being driven at high speed through the city by an unknown man.

The sound of tires filled the air and Optimus Primes scanners detected the approach of a car being driven towards the nearest exit seemingly out of control. The large truck that was the Autobot leaders alt rounded a corner and gave chase as the fleeing car almost slammed into the side of a building. The sound of scraping metal joined that of the screeching tires as the driver managed to keep the car moving through the city streets. Then as Optimus started to close the distance there was a flash of white in front of the car he was chasing which caused it to swerve off the road into another building. The already damaged car seemed to scream as it impacted the wall and ground to a halt in a shower of sparks that flew everywhere. The Autobot leader was on the crashed car in seconds but leach was faster still and he leaped from the damaged car before Optimus or Will could stop him. In the few precious seconds that it took for Major Lennox to exit so that the Autobot leader could transform Leach had grabbed a woman who was running into the street panic on her face. "back off" screamed the tall thin man as he pressed the barrel of the pistol he was holding into the temple of the frightened woman. Optimus raised his hands in gesture of surrender and Will followed him as neither wanted for an innocent to get hurt. The woman who was being held hostage was yammering about how she was sorry that her sheet had caused the accident. This however caused Leach to scream "shut the hell up bitch" as blood began to run into his eye, then he glared at Optimus through the eye that was still clear and said "you, machine, open the gates so I can leave here, then once I'm clear and no-ones following me I'll let her go unharmed". "not gonna happen" replied Will a fierce look on his face, "I wasn't talking to you grunt I was talking to the walking computer here, now I issued a command so follow it like a good machine" spat the spy as his thin fingers dug into the shoulder of the woman he was using as both shield and hostage. "my concern is the safety of the woman you now hold hostage, you may leave once she is safe I give you my word" said Optimus as he lowed him self hoping to convince Leach that he was telling the truth.

But one trained in lies and deception would never believe such an offer. "you stupid machine you think that I'll believe that or anything you say, give me a regular car and a way out of here or I make her suffer before I kill her" cried Leach as he backed away. "though I don't like it, if optimus says that you'll be allowed to leave unharmed then you will" said Lennox hoping to find a way to save the woman and Stop Leach. Then many things happened at once, first the woman he was holding began to cry as if she had been mortally wounded which in turn got the attention of all those present. She doubled over sobbing incoherently and in a split second her head was lower than that of Leach. Then a crack like thunder split the air and the grip that held her up slackened as she fell forwards. Both Lennox and Optimus instantly reached for their guns ready for a fight but their target slumped forwards and to the left as a new trail of blood ran down the left side of his head. Epps had ended it in a second with one shot from the sniper rifle he had taken from one of Ironhide's team.


	88. things fall part two

Please note that these characters belong to their original creators as do any songs used in this fiction, not me, this is just my take on what might happen enjoy and let me know what you think.

also i am still trying to fix any mistakes that i might have missed in past chapters (i.e spelling, grammar and so on)

Will rushed to the side of the now frantic woman who was screaming that she had been shot as Optimus went to the now unmoving body of Adam Leach. The Autobot leader reached out as gently as he could and turned the body over, the lifeless form flopped onto it's back from the movement and two staring eyes now empty and cold looked up at the leader of the Autobots. There was no doubt that Leach was dead as the hole in the right side of his head was larger then a human fist and all the brain matter that once held such vital information now lay scattered on the ground over a distance of six feet. With infinite gentleness Optimus ended the life less stare as he closed the lids to the empty eyes of Adam Leach. "it seems that he was able to escape with out telling us anything after all" said the Autobot leader as he stepped back and commed Ratchet to first check out the still frightened woman and to collect the dead form that now lay at his feet. The next transmission went out to Sam who was waiting to hear if they had caught the traitor. "sam, you were both right about leach but unfortunately he took a hostage an epps was forced to shoot him before he hurt anyone, so we will never know what he passed on to mega tech" commed Optimus. Sam who was sitting in his alt form out side a diner as his Avatar sat inside let out a deep sigh as if defeated in a battle. "so the best we could do in this was draw even, he won't be talking about what he knew but mega tech won't be using any of the data they took either once bumblebee's computer virus kicks in" replied Sam as he readied him self to tell the others.

Once Optimus finished relaying the details to Sam the Young prime was left with the task of informing the others that the best they had been able to do was draw in this mission. The look on the face of Sam's Avatar told both Bumblebee and Simmons that there was bad news on it's way and as the three huddled together so they could share the information none of them heard the Anchorman on the small television behind the counter. "we're here just fifteen minutes after the launch of the space shuttle discovery, this launch his been brought up due to the current problems now affecting the global community" said the Anchorman. As the camera panned towards the sky his voice continued speaking "as many of our viewers know our long range service has suffered along with any form of satellite communication and the crew of the discovery are braving the trip to resolve the issue in the name of the global community and it is hoped that they will soon restore the most vital satellites and then the others in this sixteen day mission". High above a small human craft was making its way into the orbital path assigned to it. "this is discovery to mission control we have finished our burn and are now entering orbital path, we should intercept the first of the satellites in two hours" said the shuttle commander. But he received no reply to his message and as he and the crew started checking their equipment for any malfunctions none of them noticed a flare of light in the darkness.

Hunger, never ceasing hunger was all it knew. The creature that had no real name any more cried out in the darkness as it searched for it's next meal. Once there had been energy in the numerous things that moved around this blue green orb so fast but now they were almost gone and the hunger still remained growing stronger with nothing to sate it. Below on the orb there was enough energy to feed the hunger but when the creature tried to reach it the orb burned it until the pain was to much to take and the creature was forced to back away. Now it hung in space like a puppet with it's strings cut as it searched for it's next meal in among the dwindling objects. Then a light rising from the orb caught it's attention and energy enough to ease it's hunger for a time came closer reaching past the point where the orb had burned it. The creature watched as it's next meal stopped climbing and settled level with it. It was close enough to taste and now it had a meal the creature rushed towards this new object at full speed. This thing was as helpless as the others, it did not move or run it just sat there the sent of it's power drawing the creature in like blood in the water. In a moment the attack was over, one massive deformed hand grabbed the front crushing the thing as another grasped the back stopping it's meal from trying to escape. Like the others this new thing did not move not even when it's power began to drain into the creatures body. The creatures need eased slightly and as it continued to drain power the thing that was no longer human did not notice that both the it and it's pray had started to fall towards the orb that had burned it's body when it tried to reach for more meals.

Such was the creatures need to ease it's hunger that the thing did not notice the brightening orange glow that was now starting to envelope the two of them. As the last amps of power were drained from the creatures latest meal the thing that was once human started to notice that it was falling towards the blue green orb. But the thing had been to interested in it's meal to notice that they had now fallen past the point where it could pull out. The creature tried to move off the back of the rapidly heating object that it sat on only to have the engine mounted on it's back glow bright red then burn off as the arms that held it in place were destroyed by the heat. The creature let out a cries of pain as the arms were burned away leaving a thick trail of deep purple liquid running down it's back. The injured thing pulled as much of it's self into the center of the crippled shuttle as the outer edges started to break apart from the uncontrolled re-entry. Discovery was now out of control and as more heat built up due to the atmospheric friction the orange glow turned quickly to red while the edges of the crippled shuttle turned white as they started to break apart further. The creature and the falling shuttle were now a fire ball streaking through the sky and as they fell lower the people of earth got the first view of the destruction that was going to change everything.

On the back of the flaming mass of warping metal that was the shuttle Discovery the creature was starting to feel the heat more and more. The thing tried it's best to make it's self smaller as to avoid the white hot edges of the burning mass that had shielded it from most of the heat on it's way to the surface of the orb below. A loud crack and the sound of tortured metal filled the air as the frame of the shuttle could no longer take the strain of ploughing through atmosphere at high speed. Feeling that the heated mass beneath it would soon explode the creature did what it could to leap from the wreckage before that happened. The thing made a clumsy jump off the back of the failing shuttle and after a few seconds of passing through the heat trail that followed in the flaming masses wake it found it's self falling as the fireball carried on it's own path. For a thirty seconds nothing happened then the fireball that was the wreckage of the shuttle began to split apart into smaller fireballs that each made their way towards the planet below leaving trails of smoke behind them as they went. The creature watched the display for a few seconds as it did not realise that the force that was pulling the wreckage of the shuttle also had an effect on it's body as well. The more it fell the more the cool clouds took away the pain it was feeling in it's damaged limbs, but the cooling effect of the clouds only lasted so long as soon it was falling through clear sky towards a massive green area on the ground below.

Everything started to get closed and as the creature approached the last few hundred feet of open air it instinctively curled it's self into a misshapen ball ready for the impact with the ground below. The whistling sound of something falling with great speed filled the air then the very ground shook as the whistling was replaced with the sound of something colliding with the earth it's self. Trees were flattened and a hole large enough to swallow three whole houses and their gardens was carved into the centre of a dense wood. Out of the devastation came a pained cry from something not human then a metallic sound filled the air as foot then another and another took their first steps on the ground. The creature now with fresh injuries from the fall lumbered forward knocking over trees and smashing anything that ended up under one of its three massive legs. All the energy had allowed it to change though now most of the over grown limbs were damaged and leaking the thick purple liquid on the ground. But it's pain was nothing to the hunger that drove it on, the sent of power was close by and it could almost tease the sweet relief that came with the act. The lumbering mass moved forward towards a broken power line that was arcing against the ground it's pole having been knocked down by the force of the impact. The creature grabbed the downed cable and began pulling power from the line faster and faster, it's pain eased as new and more misshapen structures grew into damage caused by the fall and the impact. As the wounds closed the power stopped when a weak spot further up the line gave out under the strain. The thing that was once human looked at the now powerless line and howled before it moved forward following the cabled until it found a live section so it could once again begin feeding.

Far away in a small town, in an equally small dinner three individuals sat so deep in conversation that they noticed little of what was happening around them. The tv that was in the middle of a commercial break suddenly sprang to life as the Anchorman from before appeared on the screen his face gray and grim. "ladies and gentlemen, everyone please pay attention, we have just learned that the shuttle discovery has been destroyed" he said and the room fell silent as all human eyes and those of two Avatars fell on the tv. "reports are sketchy at the moment but we can confirm that the discovery has been destroyed in an uncontrolled re-entry, the shuttle reached it's planned orbit path though ground control was suffering from a strange loss of communication with the craft" the news man continued. He took a moment to compose him self then said "at the moment it is believed that whatever was affecting the satellites also affected the shuttle and this is the cause of the disaster, though how it could have happened so quickly remains a mystery". The Anchorman covered the microphone he had been speaking into as he was handed some papers and spoke silently with someone off camera. When he spoke again his voice was shaky "it seems that we have a video of the shuttle burning up in the atmosphere that was sent in to one of our sister stations, it will take us some time to get the video on our transmitter so please bare with us in this time of tragedy".

The diner was silent as everyone kept their eyes glued to the screen. The Anchorman looked at someone behind the camera and nodded slowly then he said "apparently the video is being cued as I speak and should appear on your screens any moment", as he said the words the screen changed and the image of a pretty young woman replaced that on the Anchorman. She looked ready to give a report of her own when a cry echoed through the scene and the camera tilted upwards. For a moment the sky filled the frame then something like a ball of fire came into view. "as you can all see this looks like a repeat of the columbia disaster and I know it hard to imagine that this could happen again after all the..." his voice trailed off as the camera zoomed in. In the middle of the fireball something moved like it was traveling with the shuttle. Then to the horror of those watching a dark object glowing red round the edges leapt away from the falling shuttle remains. The voice of the newsman sounded over the footage once again "I cant explain this it looks like there's something jumping form the shuttle, now I must remind you that on this scale this could not be a human being in a space suite as it is far to large". The man's voice cracked as he said "it almost looks like a transformer jumping from the shuttle before the final breakup, I, I can't even begin to think what it was doing there". There was silence for a few seconds then the Anchorman's voice returned as the image started to replay the few seconds of the strange object jumping from the ruined shuttle as it blazed across the atmosphere "judging by the size our video department can confirm that it was a transformer and that it was with the shuttle as it made re-entry, now the question is what was it doing there and why did it attack, are we faced with another attack from space like before and if so how many more will suffer".

The diner was still silent as the report continued but Sam, Bumblebee and Simmons did not see it as they sped out of town Sam coming Optimus for any information. "optimus have you heard about the shuttle?" asked Sam over the com, the Autobot leader quickly replied with "yes we received the news from the pentagon as soon as they heard". "do they have any idea where that thing landed?" asked the younger Prime, "no sam at first they were asking if we had anything to do with it, I fear that this is the start of something major as megatron would not make such a public move without good reason" replied Optimus. "whatever it is we'd better deal with it before this gets any worse, give me all the data you have and we'll check it out" commed Sam. The old Prime did not respond for a few seconds then he commed "sam maybe you should", "I know what your afraid of optimus and I'll admit that it scares me to but we can't let this get any further out of control, send me what I need so my team can at least asses the size and strength of whoever this decepticon is before the rest of you get there" interrupted Sam. Optimus simply gave in to his brothers request and hoped that he the other Autobots could get therein time to deal with the threat.

Mean while in Tranquility the new leader of the Decepticon's was also sending com messages but his were receiving no answer. "dam it soundwave answer me" commed Fury as punched the ground hard, "I though that there were no other decepticons in the system?" asked Unseen as he looked at the video once more. "there aren't" replied Tank as his large form leaned against the side of the old building causing it to groan with strain. "no answer from anyone" said Fury as he clenched his fist tightly with a sound of scraping metal. "tank can you work out where this guy landed so we can remind him who gives the orders round here?" asked the young Decepticon leader, "I think so" replied Tank as he began working out the landing zone of the unknown Decepticon. After a few minutes the heavily armored Decepticon said "my best guess is that he landed near the moors cliff nuclear power plant maybe twenty miles away, if we hurry we could get there before anyone else as the Autobots have this new base and even with air transport we should have about an hour before they get there". "good" said Fury as he transformed into his jet alt "then we get there first, deal with this guy and get out before anyone knows we were there, decepticons transform and rise up".


	89. first glance

Please note that these characters belong to their original creators as do any songs used in this fiction, not me, this is just my take on what might happen enjoy and let me know what you think.

also i am still trying to fix any mistakes that i might have missed in past chapters (i.e spelling, grammar and so on)

I'm back post sooner than I expected but later than I wanted, to all who are reading my story thank you for waiting

Neither side knew that the other was racing towards the fallen creature or that their destination was a place of great danger for all of them. The Autobots still reeling from the actions of Leach were rushing about Autobot city as transport planes were landing and being made ready to take them to the crash site. "we need a full load out here" ordered Major Lennox as he inspected the gear being readied for combat. Meanwhile Ironhide was gearing his cannons for battle while keeping the twins under control, "the pair of you are to get into line right now or so help me I'll strip you both down to your chassis" yelled the weapons specialist. All in all the city was a hive of activity as everybody readied themselves for a possible repeat of the battle in Egypt. Only Optimus wasn't rushing around, something in his spark wasn't sitting well and he didn't like the sensation. Knowing that if he performed a repeat of the last time Ratchet would try to take his head off Optimus set himself a limit as to how far he could go while trying to reach whatever was troubling his spark. The Autobot leader dimmed his optics as he cleared his mind and opened him self to the inner most depth of his spark sure that the limit he had imposed on himself would act as a safety line.

It took far longer this time given that there was much weighing heavily on the old Primes mind but slowly all in his thoughts was replaced by an empty void. Time passed and only the sensation that came from his spark echoed through the empty landscape of his thoughts. Then out of the darkness a small glimmer appeared and Optimus reached for it hoping to gain an answer only to be held back but the tether that he had created to keep himself on-line. The limit he had created was at his final limit and he knew that there was no way he could take any further so Optimus was forced to still himself and hope that some how whatever this was would reach out to him this time so he could grab it and hold on to whatever it was. Time slowly passed as the glimmer danced around him in a maddening fashion first coming closer then moving away again before he could get a good look at it. But the Autobot leader remained calm as he knew that there was little more he could do with out separating his spark from his body. As his mind stilled even more small whispers joined the glimmer in it's dance around the motionless form of Optimus mind that dewed with in his own mind. The more he reached with his thoughts the more it glimmer mover away from him so the Autobot leader stopped reaching out and slowed his thoughts so that they were in a state similar to stasis. Minutes passed and the glimmer stilled not moving as the whispers grew louder and became a message repeating it's self over and over. The words were still unclear and fuzzy but Optimus was now able to make out a pattern to them and he did not like the sound of it.

The more things stilled the more the message and the glimmer came into focus. For a moment there was a building like those of cybertron surrounded rich brown earth before the image faded back to a glimmer. The message became clearer as the words drew closer "...creature...corrupt...danger...power...cause...earth". The words were clear but confusing to the Autobot leader, "what creature?" thought Optimus and with that single thought the glimmer and the whispers vanished drowned out by the question. Once more the autobot leader tried to reach for the glimmer but it was gone and he could no longer find it or the feeling that had troubled his spark so badly. Returning to the outer world Optimus was left with more questions than answers and the most prominent was "what creature?" surely they were dealing with a Decepticon and not some alien creature. After all what other than a Cybertronian could survive re-entry on the back of a crippled shuttle and then make planet fall. Then came a new question, if it was some kind of creature then why would Megatron be working with it as he despised all other forms of life seeing them as inferior to him self and all Decepticons. Unfortunately Optimus knew that Sam would be the first to find some of these answers and the dangers that went with them.

Miles away the young Prime was leading the way to the impact site. With a little help from Bumblebee Sam had been able to work out the where this Decepticon had landed. Unfortunately the data showed that the only thing nearby was a nuclear power plant and that could only mean bad news it the worst happened. "I cant believe that megatron would do something like this bee, normally he's all about the feeling of the personal kill not some kind of destruction like this" commed the young Prime. Bumblebee quickly replied with "you have to remember that this is still a war even if it's in a lull, megatron will do what ever it takes to win even if it means playing dirty and if you think about it killing off as many humans as possible in raids like this one is a sound strategy if his forces are low in this sector". Sam fell silent at the reply as he knew that Bee was right even though he hated to think that way. Megatron had lost many battles due to the help of the humans and killing the people of earth would help his cause on end as it would reduce his enemy's to just the Autobots. To a species that could brave the depths of space radiation was no threat at all and overloading power plants was an easier task than gaining control of nuclear missiles and launching them at targets. Sam was able to picture how it would work, a lone Decepticon would sneak in and cause the core to breach sending clouds of toxic radioactive particles into the atmosphere killing everything in their path. For a Decepticon this would be a good tacit as buildings and other non organic objects would not be affected by the radiation giving the Decepticons plenty of raw materials to work with as well as places to hide where humans could not follow.

The thought made Sam's spark feel cold and ill, to think that the Decepticons would do such a thing was all most to much to take. But then these were the Cybertronians that had destroyed their own world leaving it lifeless and uninhabitable forcing both sides to flee to the stars searching for the allspark. No they would do this if they could and this was probably a test run before a main attack that would leave large parts of the planet usable only to the Decepticons as the Autobots would be to busy helping the sick and injured to stop an invasion force from landing. Images of Chernobyl flooded Sam's mind as he pictured the area around Moors Cliff left empty and lifeless should the Decepticon succeed with it's mission. "you don't have to come with us you know" said Sam's Avatar to the grey haired man sitting in his passenger seat. Simmons who had not spoken a word since their discovery of the impact site let out a sigh and said "look kid I joined S7 to protect the world from the threat of alien invasion and destruction and now I have the chance to do that, besides we'll probably get there and come face to face with this guy before he gets the chance to take one look at the reactor". Sam wished that he could be so confidant given what had happened in their last mission but right now doubt was a luxury none of them could afford as to many lives hung in the balance should this Decepticon achieve his objective. Feeling that he needed to talk to Bumblebee Sam opened his com link to his bonded only to find that he received nothing but static on his com channel.

Confused by the interference Sam tried to contact both Apache and Optimus only to find that he was cut of from everyone. Sam's Veyron alt slowed and pulled over by the side of the road as he tried to signal the others that something was wrong. Bumblebee instantly stopped and transformed saying "what's wrong sam I cant reach you on the com channel?", "I can't reach anyone bee" replied the young Prime as he deactivated his Avatar. Once Simmons was clear of his alt Sam transformed so that he could check his systems properly. As Sam and Bumblebee checked their systems Apache came in for a less than graceful landing saying "my com system isn't working again sir did you want to talk to me". "it's not just you apache" said Sam "I cant raise anyone on the coms no matter where they are". Bumblebee finished his checks and started scanning the area looking for trouble and he soon found a strange energy signature that was moving towards the direction of the power plant. "sam, apache set your scanners to a narrow band frequency then aim them in that direction" said Bee as he pointed towards the general direction of Moors Cliff. "what the hell is that?" asked the young Prime as Apache said "I've never seen energy like it sir". "hey human, no scanners, explain" yelled Simmons feeling left out of the conversation. "there's a power signature moving towards moors cliff and it's like nothing we've ever seen before, it's interfering with out com systems and most forms of non line based communication" explained Bumblebee. "so what do we have minutes?" asked the former S7 agent, "no and that's the strange thing" said Sam "it looks like this decepticon is moving slowly almost walking there, it doesn't make sense".

The three Autobots sat for a moment trying to figure out what was happening. "this isn't standard decepticon tactics" said Bumblebee as he looked at his bonded worriedly. Sam returned the worried gaze and said "if it's a trap then it's a little to obvious as any autobot could track this guy with ease, then there's the interference that's blocking all com channels, I doubt that a decepticon would cut himself off like this just to block our com systems". "then there's the matter of his speed" added Apache "I've never seen a decepticon travel so slowly, it's usually a case of get in and out fast with them when their on a sabotage mission". "that would make more sense" said the young Prime, "so we either have a trap that's really stupid or we have something else that's not like anything we've ever seen before" said Simmons. "we only have three choices in this, first we head out of the jamming field and wait for help, second we intercept this guy on route, third we get to the power plant and stop him getting anywhere near the reactor" said Sam as he ran the choices over in his mind. "well I think that we should choose our battle ground and team up with the security at the plant so we stand the best chance of stopping this guy" said the former S7 agent. "no we can't take the risk" said Sam "there are to many people who could get hurt there, not to mention that most of them will have never seen combat before, apache I need you to go and get a look at this guy tell me what he's doing and how powerful he is, get full scans then head back here as fast as you can".

Apache simply saluted and transformed into his alt flying away towards the energy signature and the Decepticon who was emitting it. As the aerial Autobot flew towards the suspected Decepticon Sam said "bee take a position over by that group of trees and get ready to give cover fire should anyone follow apache back, I'll take position behind these trees and simmons you get your self under the best cover you can and don't come out until it's safe". The tone left no room for argument so the former S7 agent took cover behind an old fallen tree some distance away from the young Prime as he muttered to himself about being ordered around by a kid less than half his age. Mean while Apache was maneuvering towards his target carefully as he did not want to be detected by the Decepticon before he was able to get a good scan. The tree-line broke and the aerial Autobot got his first look at the enemy that had destroyed the shuttle. Apache was stunned to the point that he almost stalled and fell to the ground in shock, the creature that stood before him was like nothing he had ever seen or heard of in is entire life. The form that was currently drinking energy from the power lines was twisted and deformed beyond all reason, the three massive legs that supported it's self with were misshapen and twisted. While the body was a massive hulking shape that was covered in a mix of circuits, armor and energon conduits. The upper-body had two large arms that reached to the floor while the back had two long cable like structures covered in thin purple glowing lines that pulsed as if powered by a heart beat. And to the further horror of Apache the face was swollen and distorted with jutting out jagged pieces of metal that looked like badly healed battle damage.

The aerial Autobot did not wait to get any more information as the sight had caused him the greatest pain possible. The silhouette of Apache appeared over the trees and as both Sam and Bee watched he flew as is he had been shot at. After about a minute the aerial Autobot made a hasty landing and knelled on the floor as if he was going to be sick once he had transformed into his robot mode. "what's wrong?" asked Sam as he rushed to Apache's side his face full of worry. The flyer did not respond and for he longest time as both Sam and Bumblebee stood over him worried about him. Finally Apache spoke his voice low and full of fear "there's a a thing over there feeding on the power lines, it's some kind of twisted form of cybertronian life like nothing I've ever seen". "what do you mean?" asked Sam and Apache activated his holographic generator in answer. The image that appeared before them explained everything in greater detail than any words ever could have and for the first few seconds of viewing the image something in Sam's spark said "that could have been me".


	90. collision

Please note that these characters belong to their original creators as do any songs used in this fiction, not me, this is just my take on what might happen enjoy and let me know what you think.

also i am still trying to fix any mistakes that i might have missed in past chapters (i.e spelling, grammar and so on)

Fury had been forced to double back so he would arrive with the rest of his commanders, there was no way that he would be foolish enough to take on this unknown Decepticon without the support of those he trusted the most. The area around Moors Cliff was strangely quite as if no one knew what was going on yet. During his training with Scalpel he had been told how the arrival of a Decepticon if not planned properly would cause a large disturbance among the humans and yet all looked normal. Fury tried to com Tank in hopes of gaining a more exact location for this unnamed Decepticons landing zone only to find that he could not communicate with the armored Decepticon. After trying to contact the others Fury found himself cut off from his reinforcements and flying towards a Decepticon who had so far disobeyed his orders. Not being a fool he decided to find the others and approach on foot towards the unknown bot. It took longer to find the others than normal as a strange energy signature was interfering with his reading on their location and the thought that this energy might be responsible for blocking his com system entered his mind. Tank, Interface and Unseen pulled to a sudden halt when the Thunderbolt alt of Fury flew overhead before transforming into his robot form.

The three sat there stunned as to why this had been done with out warning as a small house sat just a few hundred yards off the main road giving it's windows a full view of all of them. In a second Fury destroyed the telephone pole that connected the house to the network as the people inside dashed about looking for cover. The Decepticon leader turned to the others and said "try comming me and each other" as he looked for any sign that others had spotted them. A few minutes passed in which the three commanders were unable to contact each others or Fury. A transformation later saw the four Decepticons talking with each other about what was going on, "are we being jammed by the autobots or is it the decepticon we came after?" asked Tank as he paced up and down crushing anything that found it's self under his massive feet. "if it was the autobots they would have gotten the civilians out of the area by now and by the looks of things were still being watched by a least one of the people in that hose over there" commented Unseen. "you guys think that the decepticon we're after doesn't like the change in command and wants to take us out so he can have it all for him self?" asked Tank as he finally came to a stop. Fury let out a deep "humm" as he thought about the possibility's of this situation. Interface on the other hand had an idea about how he could find out what was going on. The pervert Decepticon marched over to the small wooden house and ripped a door of before he said "ok you puny humans I want all your cellphones now or I step on you one at a time while I make the others watch". A few seconds later a hand tossed out two cellphones before disappearing back inside. Interface laughed at how easy that had been and though about what else he could get like that as he walked back to the others with the small phones in the palm of his huge metal hand.

"you puny humans, seriously is that the best you could do?" asked Fury as he watched Interface play around with the cellphones. With out looking up from what he was doing the pervert bot said "what, I love that phrase and besides it always works for the hulk". A few seconds later while the Decepticon leader was shaking his head and regretting ever bring Interface on board the pervert Decepticon was working on connecting himself to the phones so that he could try and contact someone through the phone network. Two small cables slithered out of the palm of his hand and connected to the phones causing a surge of power within their simple circuits that boosted the range and ability at the cost of reducing the operational life span. For a few minutes Interface tried to contact Soundwave through the phone network but all he encountered was static far worse than that which blocked their com channel. "it's no good" said the pervert Decepticon as he dropped the now burnt out phones to the ground, "all I got was more static and it looks like the whole area is blocked off from wireless communication". Fury looked towards the direction of the impact site and said "then there's no way this is being done be the autobots, tank give me a reading on where this energy is coming from". The armored Decepticon quickly checked the area and found the source of the energy quickly "it's moving north west slowly, whoever this guy is he slow as hell and doesn't care that he can be found so easily". Fury looked to where Tank had pointed and said "lets go introduce ourselves and find out why this guy is here" as he said the words the Decepticon leader pulled the large shotgun like weapon from his back armor and marched towards the energy signature.

The image projected before them looked like a nightmare of technology assembled by some sick psychopath in an attempt to make it beautiful in accordance with their twisted view of the world. "ok does somebody want to tell me exactly what that thing is and why it's munching on electricity" asked Simmons as he looked at the abomination of Cybertronian life. Sam could not take his eyes off the image projected before him despite the feeling of nausea that was resounding through his spark. This thing was wrong there was no other way to describe it, everything in him screamed that what he was looking at was not meant to be and that he should run away as fast as he could. But still he could not take his eyes off the image no matter how much he wanted to as there was something compelling him to take in every detail like he was studying the form for some kind of project. Finally the young Prime said "don't ask me simmons I've never even had something like this in my nightmares let alone come face to face with it in the real world". The former S7 agent turned to Bumblebee and Apache his expression conveying the same question to both of them. "we've both traveled across galaxy's and I can say for sure that neither of us have ever seen a thing like that" said Bee as he looked away from the image of the creature that was being projected in life like quality by Apache. Bumblebee's movements were those of a human who was recovering from a state of illness as he stepped towards his bonded and lent against him for support.

Finally Apache shut off the holograph of the creature though it did little for him as he had seen the thing in person and the projection did little in the way of displaying the true horror of whatever this was. Only Simmons was unaffected by the image and he stood there trying to find some kind of answer as to what this was and why it looked like it was feeding on the power from the nuclear facility. "have any of you ever heard of a cybertronian feeding on electricity, anything even a legend or a bedtime story for young bots?" asked the former S7 agent as he looked for some understanding in all this. None of them could give him an answer though he didn't expect one from Sam as the young Prime had only the knowledge that he had when he was human. It took a few minutes for the strange feeling that gripped the sparks of the assembled Autobots to fade enough to allow them to move and even think clearly. The grim expression on Sam's face told the others that they were not going to like what he had to say next. "we have to stop it" said the young Prime as he held on to Bumblebee's hand tightly, "there's no other choice for us as this thing is going to keep feeding on the power in those lines until it can't be stopped" he continued. "I'm with you sir" said Apache but he added "though I don't think I can stand being near that thing and the energy it's giving off for very long". Sam looked towards the direction of the creature and said "I don't think any of us will be able to get near that thing for very long, lets just hope that we can deal with it before it deals with us".

It was decided and there was no pulling out, they would have to deal with the creature and to do that it meant getting to it as soon as possible. Sam feared that Apache would not be able to keep himself in the air while they engaged the creature so he told the aerial Autobot to follow them until they were on top of the creature and then he was to switch to robot form and fight like that. The small convoy set off towards the unknown thing not really sure how they would deal with it and not knowing about the confrontation that was just around the corner.

The massive tree line around them blocked their view of anything but the road ahead. This limited view meant that neither side knew that the other was there until the last second. Sam raced along the road hoping to catch the creature by surprise only to find that a massive Decepticon had just stepped out before him from a small side road that had been concealed by the dense mixture of trees. Instantly the young Prime swerved away from the massive bot searching for a safe place to drop Simmons so he could deal with this new problem. A small ditch by the side of the road was the best Sam could find as he now had to join Bumblebee who was already transforming into his robot mode. The sound of yells and and weapons being charged filled the air until it was drowned out by a sudden crack of lighting and a rumble of thunder from the now darkening sky. Both sides took a position that gave them cover as neither had been expecting the other to be there at that time. "you said that the autobots wouldn't be here yet" snapped Fury as he looked round a tree at a bot who's color was a familiar yellow. "they aren't supposed to be, this must be some kind of scouting group that was already out here" replied Tank as he tried to get a good line on the spindle legged bot who was crouching behind an old pine tree. "why didn't we detect these guys" whispered Sam as he looked at a massive bot who's face was covered with an equally massive armored helmet. "it must be the creature" replied Bee as he tried to scan the targets "I can't detect their energy at all and judging by their reaction they're having the same problem". "I'm in a good mood today autobots so here's what I'll do, you can all go if you don't stop me from retrieving the decepticon that crashed here, just walk away and I wont hurt you" said Fury. Sam heard the offer from the Decepticon with the massive armored helmet and asked Bee in whisper "he'll have the others shoot us if we break cover won't he?", "yes" replied Bumblebee as quietly as possible.

"since when do servants of megatron make deals?" yelled Sam as he trained his P-guns on the large bot who had made the offer. This comment seemed to anger the unknown Decepticon as he bellowed back "I am no servant, I am fury new leader of the decepticons and I have little time to wast with some small fry autobot, now if you were optimus prime I would be more than happy to end you life here and now but I have more important things to do right now". Both Sam and Bumblebee exchanged glances each confused by the statement, "who the hell is fury and why is he saying that he's in charge?" asked Bee as he tried to get a good look at the new self proclaimed leader of the Decepticons. "you think they'll take the offer?" asked Unseen as he crouched next to Fury. "if they did it would make killing them a lot easier as we could pick them off as they ran, but some how I don't think that they'll be so stupid" replied the Decepticon leader. The air was heavy and as the first drops of rain started to fall each side knew that this was going to get ugly. "you know my name what's yours small fry?" asked Fury in the most intimidating voice he could. Sam started to answer but them stopped, there was something familiar about the way this bot was acting. Was it the way he move or something in the voice, maybe his attitude, but some how Sam knew him and the connection gave him a sense of danger.

Fury was sure that he had seen the yellow Autobot before, the color was to strongly imprinted in his memory to ever forget. Something in his mind made him think of home and the people there mostly the people he hated with a passion. Then a flash of Witwicky and his car crossed his thoughts, this bot was the same colour as that car and Starscream had told him that Witwicky was connected with the Autobots so that meant that this bot was. "yellow autobot, what's you name?" asked Fury as he looked at the coloring sure that this was the same car in robot form. "not that it matters to you but it's bumblebee" replied Bee as he looked directly into the burning red optics. "bumblebee" said the new decepticon leader "do you know a human called sam witwicky?" he asked sure of the answer. Sam and Bee exchanged a look as Bumblebee said "what's it to you?", "then my offer is withdrawn, killing you will be worth the time and effort I was trying to avoid, I'm just sad that I wont get to see the look on that little fags face when he hears that his little bot was torn apart" replied Fury his voice filled with a cold hate. It took all of Sam's self control not to jump out and start shooting at the Decepticon that had dared to threaten his Bumblebee like that. Then something stirred in his memory, it was the day they had both gone to the lake, the day Trent had confronted them. That was who this bot reminded him of, but how had the Decepticon's done this the allspark fragment that had transformed him had been one of only two left in the world and the other had been used to revive Megatron.

Taking a huge chance Sam yelled "tell me trent how did a jock with a small I.Q and no spine manage to kill megatron and take over the decepticons". The Decepticon's all stopped moving as confusion spread through their number. "how do you know who I am?" barked Fury as he switched his attention to the black and gold bot that somehow seemed to know him. "the real question here is how did a moron like you become a decepticon, what were they having a recruitment dive for jocks with no future, did one of them take you in as a lab rat or maybe they left some coloring books with pop-up pictures in them as bait for you" yell Sam as he fell into old patterns. The Decepticon leader felt a rage that he only felt when he dealt with one other in the entire world and that meant. "so you decided to get some muscle after all witwicky, well then forget my offer totally I'm going to enjoy this" cried Fury as he broke cover and charged through the rain towards what he though was still a helpless target.


	91. battle royal part one

Please note that these characters belong to their original creators as do any songs used in this fiction, not me, this is just my take on what might happen enjoy and let me know what you think.

also i am still trying to fix any mistakes that i might have missed in past chapters (i.e spelling, grammar and so on)

Simmons had just poked his head out of the small ditch that he had been taking cover in when he saw through the now pouring rain the form of Fury rushing towards Sam his shotgun like weapon flaring blue against the dark surroundings. Two shots from Sam signaled that he wasn't going to make this easy for his counter part and in a collision of metal the two giants began to grapple with each other forgetting their close range weapons. As the two leaders were locked in combat Bumblebee began exchanging fire with the larger of the three remaining Decepticons while Apache was switching between the remaining two trying his best to keep them off balance as he searched for an opening. Simmons could do little to help anyone in the battle so he just stood a silent witness to the growing destruction. "so how did this happen to you fag, did the autobots decide that they didn't want a pet any more so you begged them to turn you into one of them so you could stay under their protection" snarled Fury as he tried to over power Sam. The young prime didn't respond to the comment he just fought back harder as he slipped an arm free and delivered a familiar blow to Fury's mid section. The Decepticon leader was knocked back for a second before he tried to grab hold of the young Primes arm in an attempt to tare it off.

While two old enemy's tussled Bee was having little luck in fighting Tank, the Decepticon had incredibly thick armor that repelled most of his attacks leaving almost no damage at all. The only up side was that this large Decepticon seemed to have little in the way of ranged weapons as he preferred to use a massive war hammer at close quarters. Fortunately Bumblebee was more than quick enough to avoid his attacks which left them both in a sort of stalemate in which neither could deal damage to the other. Apache was not so lucky as both his opponents were able to fight at range though the smaller of the two was only able to deal a small amount of damage with every shot and the larger had an unwieldy weapon that reminded him of human anatomy for some reason. The smaller bot tried to make a break for him and in a second Apache pulled off a shot that sent the small bot flying backwards and out of the battle for the moment. Now that he had a few precious seconds where he only had one bot to fight Apache jumped into the air and transformed into his alt bringing it's weapons to bare on the single target that he was facing. Seeing as he was now up against a far more agile target Interface transformed into his Aston Martin alt as raced for the one spot that the fliers weapons could not hit him, directly under the flying Autobot.

Sam managed to get his arm free of Fury's grip before the Decepticon could place any real force on it. "so you wanted to know how I got this way?" asked Sam as he searched for an opening., "well I'll tell you that I was brought back by the power of the allspark when I died fighting a real battle as a human, something you never had the nerve for". The expressionless face of the Decepticon leader showed nothing as but those burning optics gave away the truth that this information had thrown Fury off his balance slightly. Sensing an opening the young Prime continued "the thing is the power that brought me back was lost after that point which means you must be nothing more than some decepticon science experiment that got out of their control". The red optics looked ready to explode at the comment and Fury renewed his attack though his fighting style had lost much of it's control. Sam had managed to push the right button and as the self proclaimed Decepticon leader lunged at him Sam managed to activate his whip sword and put a deep scar down the right side of Fury's face. Though the mark burned Fury quickly recovered and with a quick roll that crushed a few trees before he got to his feet ready to fight with a little more self control. "so does you boy toy know that he's banging a bunch of wires and circuits or haven't you told him that you not human any more" said Fury as he circled Sam just out side the range that he though the sword could reach. The smirk behind the young Primes face armour could almost be seen even through the pouring rain as Sam replied "he knows and he loves it". The statement gave Sam a slight opening in which he unlocked his sword turning it into a whip that now reached the Decepticon leaders position.

The opening however was to small and in the last second Fury dodged the burning whip as it caused a halo of steam to form around it in the falling rain. "you really know how to find the sick ones don't you fag, did you look for him epically as no-one else would have you like this" said Fury his voice dripping with malice. Sam did not rise to the bait instead he just retracted his whip sword ready for the next attack. Seeing that his last attempt to provoke his old opponent didn't work the Decepticon leader tried another tacit "so is your little human sex toy here or did you have to leave him behind when they sent you on an errand?". Fury waited for an answer to his question but Sam did not respond instead he kept himself focused on the battle and his opponent. "this isn't working" though the Decepticon leader as he searched for a way to throw Sam off guard so he could deliver a killing blow. Though Fury hated to admit it this new Sam was far harder to deal with than the old one, he was stronger both in form and though. The young Prime looked at his old enemy still wondering how he had become a Decepticon and if there were others like him, "so how did you convince these guys that your were a true decepticon after all real decepticons hate anything that isn't like them?" said Sam as he tried to get some information and distract Fury with the question. The optics in the Decepticon leaders helmet narrowed at the question and he spat back "we are the new decepticons not the old weaklings that you were used to dealing with". For a moment the young Prime glanced at the other bots who were fighting on Fury's side, could they be more humans transformed by what ever had done this to Trent. But Sam had little time to think about that as Fury rushed him again this time moving as fast as he could so he could avoid Sam's whip sword.

Part of the conversation had made it's way over to Bumblebee who was still moving as fast as he could to avoid the incoming blows from the armored Decepticon's hammer. After one large and vicious swing Bee found himself rolling on the ground as the large bot swung at him in rapid succession. Another huge swing saw the hammer just miss the side of the scouts face as the weapon drove through the road surface and into a an under ground storm drain where it got stuck buying Bee precious time. Bumblebee got to his feet in a flash and decided that now would be a good moment to try and distract this Decepticon from the fight. "so what do they call you?" asked the yellow scout as he put some distance between himself and the armored bot. With a powerful movement the Decepticon pulled his hammer free ripping the road apart as he went, now able to use his hammer again the large bot turned to the scout and said "call me tank, what's you name so I can keep score?". "it's bumblebee and you won't need to keep score past today" replied Bee as he fired a few shots at the Decepticons feet hoping to knock him off balance on the wet and weakened surface that he now stood on. "was that it?" asked Tank as the shots bounced off his legs leaving little damage to the thick armor that protected his body. The armored Decepticon let out a deep "huff" as he rested his hammer on his shoulder while brushing his hands against each other, "this won't even be a challenge for me, the least you could do is to try aiming for my face or something vital, because you'll never win fighting like this" cried Tank as he rushed towards Bumblebee the thrusters on his hammer pushing him forward faster than he could have moved alone.

Interface was giving Apache a processor ache as the Decepticon seemed to be able keep his alt out of the firing arc of his weapons no matter where he flew. At one point the aerial Autobot was hovering just feet above a group of thick trees in an attempt to keep the Decepticon in his field of fire but it didn't work as the small Decepticon that he had hit before positioned himself ready to spring a surprise attack from the upper part of the of the group of threes. Apache whirled about flying in an uncontrolled manner as he tried to shake the small bot loose before the Decepticon was able to do any damage. Unseen held on like he was trying to tame a bucking bronco and as the helicopter alt seemed to slow for a second he released one hand ready to drive a blade into the closest vital area he could find. The moment the small bot loosed his grip Apache spun faster and faster as he tried to shake the Decepticon off his body. Unseen was starting to loose his grip and just as he felt the hold his legs had loosen he made a stab toward what he though was this Autobots spark chamber. Metal connected with metal and for a moment the small Decepticon thought that he had done it but as he tried to drive the blade home he found that he was moving away from his target as the force of his jab he only succeeded in leaving a small mark while the rest of the energy of his attack had broken his hold on the Autobots alt completely. Unseen fell and for a second he though that he would impact with the solid ground below but instead he found him self being caught in mid air by Interface who had jumped and grabbed him before he had fallen more than twenty feet.

The meal was good, the power hadn't stopped in some time giving the thing a chance to savor the relief that came with the power. The line that it was feeding on shorted out causing the creature to cry out as it's relief stopped once again, then the sent of a stronger power filled the air. This smell was familiar like those on the place it had come from only more developed, more powerful. The creature turned it's deformed feet finding it hard to grip on the wet ground as it searched for the source of this sweet smelling meal. The power was close, very close, the thing let out a howl letting all around it know that this new meal belonged to it and no other. The howl echoed under the dark turbulent sky as a bolt of lighting illuminated it's distorted features and a rumble of thunder drowned out it's howl in the soaked air. The thing lurched forward towards it's meal and the ease from the pain that gripped it almost constantly. The wet ground caused the thing to stumble and slide as thr creature tried to move faster and faster not wanting to loose it's meal. Another trip sent the misshapen body tumbling forward and only the massive distorted arms stopped the creature from falling flat on it's face. The creature screamed as it tried to move it's legs ill-suited for any kind of movement on the soaking wet ground. The thing looked at the twisted limbs and cried in pain as they began to transform in an uncontrolled manner. This was not a smooth seamless movement where every part fit perfectly together for a purpose, it was a mass twisting and moving as it tried to become something that it was not meant to be. Screeches of pain and the sound of warping metal cut through the air as the creature's body altered it's self trying to gain the ability to move on the wet ground. Parts not designed for the function they were performing sparked and fell to the rain soaked earth in a ruined mess as the deformed legs reshaped them selves into one massive foot that allowed the creature to move using it's arms to take the weight of it's massive upper body. Now able to move again the thing lurched forwards swinging the massive foot between it's arms as it moved in a tripod like fashion.

The cries had been noticed by only one now aware of the battle, Simmons felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end as something in him said that the thing they had come here for was now looking for them. "SAM, SAM" he cried into the pouring rain only to have his voice drown out by a mixture of thunder, weapons fire and battle cries. None of them could hear him, not Autobot or Decepticon and Simmons feared that the battle would start to turn in the favor of the Decepticons should this thing get to close to them. Sam was able to get off a shot a Fury as the Decepticon made a run at him trying to knock the Young Prime off his feet. The blast scorched the back of the Decepticon leaders right leg but it did not slow him as he managed to grab Sam by the waist. Fury reached back ready to drive his fist into the armor that covered the young Primes face when he caught sight of Simmons rushing towards them carrying a large fallen branch like a spear. The wood collided harmlessly with the armor of the hand that held Sam down and just Fury was about to swat the annoying pest the young Prime twisted beneath him flipping him off in a single move. Sam then place himself between Fury and Simmons saying "get your ass under cover right now I can't protect you and fight him at the same time". The former S7 agent remained rooted to the spot as he yelled back "it's worse than you think, I think that thing is on it's way here right now and you guys are on the menu". At that moment a huge roar and a crashing sound split the air and all those fight turned to see the creature stand silhouetted against the dark sky. A flash of lighting that illuminated the thing told them all Autobot and Decepticon that this fight was now out of anyone's control.


	92. for a friend

Please note that these characters belong to their original creators as do any songs used in this fiction, not me, this is just my take on what might happen enjoy and let me know what you think.

also i am still trying to fix any mistakes that i might have missed in past chapters (i.e spelling, grammar and so on)

The only sound that anyone heard was the rain hitting the metal of the bodies of the Autobots and Decepticons. The creature stood it's misshapen head moving awkwardly as it looked at the assembled bots who all looked back with an equal mixture of fear and confusion. In the moments where Sam had no conscious thoughts in his mind something in his spark whispered to him telling him that this thing had been created in the same way the others had but something had gone terribly wrong. His mouth moved without any though of his own as the young Prime said "so is this another one of your friends that the decepticons decided to play frankenstein with". The words were not really spoken as a question but more in the form of an insult to the new leader of the Decepticons. Fury turned hatred burning in his spark like never before as he said "we have nothing to do with that thing". But the comment made by Sam had been heard by the others and the smaller of the Decepticons walked forward shaking in the realization of what this thing could be. "zack, is that you?" asked Unseen hoping that he would receive an answer of "no" from the thing though it didn't look like it could talk. The movement from the creature was subtle as something stirred with in it, the sound was familiar like something from long ago and it caused the thing some confusion as it looked at it's next meal that had willingly stepped forward.

The confused look was missed by no-one and even Fury was forced to acknowledge that there was the possibility that this thing might be his friend. Reaching out with his scanners the Decepticon leader looked the creature over searching for a way to prove that this was just a random abomination created by some kind of accident somewhere deep in space. But his scanners only confirmed the fact that this thing was once Zack. This thing was over whelmed with the energy's of the matrix and they were the only ones exposed to it's power during their transformation. "it's me fury" said the Decepticon leader as he approached the creature, "we'll take you back to scalpel and get you fixed as soon as we kill these autobots losers" he added hoping to reach the thing. The creature tilted it's head as the larger of the energy sources made familiar noises, but the sounds were not enough to drown out the hunger and the creature had already picked out it's target. With a tortured cry that brought everyone to their knees the thing lunged forward in an uncontrolled movement that crushed trees and road alike. A massive arm swept Fury aside as the creature reached for the smallest and potentially weakest of those before it. Unseen froze fear gripping him like never before and as a massive hand closed around him he saw the maw of the thing open allowing long thin tendrils to reach out towards his spark chamber. The small Decepticon squirmed in the grasp of the creature and as the first of the tendrils touched him he let out a cry of pain that caused the others to fall silent.

Sam was finding it hard to stand as this creatures presents was causing him to feel uneasy and weak in a way he had only experienced when looking at it's projected image. The thing was so wrong so alien to him that his systems were having a hard time coping with being so close to it. But that cry of pain cut through everything and in what was the greatest effort of his life Sam deployed his whip sword and swung it at the arm that grasped the small Decepticon. The creature howled in pain as it dropped the small bot to the floor. The damage caused by the strike healed quickly as it had been able to draw some power from Unseen's body. Now angered the thing went into a rage at having it's meal, it's ease from the pain taken away and as the outers watched it's massive arms began to swing around wildly like those of a gorilla. With out thinking Sam reached for fallen Decepticon and pulled him to safety with the others as the rest of the Decepticons put some distance between themselves and the rampaging creature before them. "why exactly did you save him?" asked Simmons who was trying to avoid any debris that bight be sent flying but the creatures actions. "no-one should have to suffer something like that simmons not even my worst enemy" replied the young Prime as he moved the barely conscious Decepticon further out of harms way. "fury it looks like our little match will have to wait until after we deal with this thing so I'm trusting you not to shoot us until after it's dealt with" said Sam as he looked to his Decepticon counterpart. Fury looked at the thing and then at his rival, where the Autobots got the strong feeling that this creature was wrong the Decepticon's felt only disgust towards the thing, disgust that spawned hatred and revulsion.

Fury looked at the collapsed form of Unseen and spoke quietly to both Tank and Interface "we should get out of here and let them destroy each other" said Fury. "what about zack?" asked Interface through the, "you really think that's one of us any more after what he tried to do" said Tank. The pervert Decepticon looked at what had become of his former friend and felt only true Decepticon loathing towards the mass of twisted circuits. "no" he replied as he turned away his face showing only disgust, "then we collect unseen and let that fag and those autobot morons get themselves killed, with luck this wont be a total waste of time and energy" said Fury still in a whisper. Fury and the other Decepticons ran over to the Autobots bringing the number of groups that the creature had to focus on down to just one. "so your gonna help us?" asked Sam not lowering his guard for an instant. Interface moved to Unseen and picked him up with a small nod. "no" replied Fury as he moved to punch Sam in the face while yelling "here's your next meal creature". The young Prime managed to block the attack as the other Decepticons ran off carrying the smaller bot who was still reaching out towards the creature his mouth moving in an attempt to make some kind of speech. Fury quickly transformed and took to the sky fling ahead of his commanders as he yelled back "best of luck with berserker, I'm sure that he'll enjoy feeding on you sparks".

Miles away in the air Will Lennox was pacing worriedly around he alt form of Ironhide as the plane they were in continued to the Moors Cliff as fast as possible. "I don't like this ironhide" said the Major as walked past the headlights of the weapons specialist "they've been out of contact for to long and there have been sketchy reports about more decepticon activity in the area". "you have to remember that sam is with two combat veterans and he's far from defenseless or don't you remember how concerned you were about how destructive he could be during his instability point" said Ironhide. Lennox looked at the the grill of his friends alt and said "at that point in time he was psychotically obsessed with bumblebee and looked like he could rip megatron in two all on his own, right now he's more like him self and lets face it he hasn't exactly come through battles without a scratch". "neither have you" commented Ironhide, "yeh but I never died and I'm not working in a three man team while trying to protect an unarmed human" replied the Major as he resumed his pacing. Ironhide was about to make another observation when the pilot called back over the intercom "were one hour out from the drop zone everybody get ready". This caused Lennox to start pacing faster as if trying to wear a hole in the floor of the plane.

Sam watched as the Decepticons fled the battle with Fury's last jab still ringing in his audio receivers. It looked like the new Leader of the Decepticons was just as ruthless as the old having now left what was once his friend to fight them alone. But there was little time for though as the creature now coming out of it's rage induce tantrum was looking for it's next meal and a little payback for the pain that it had received when it's last meal was interrupted. The huge mass lunged forward but Sam and the others were not such easy targets as it's previous meals and keeping up with their movements on the wet ground was more than it could handle. Every swing, every grab, connected only with the wet ground or rain soaked air. Time and again the thing lashed out and missed and even Apache who was not built for combat on the ground was able to keep him self out of reach of it's clumsy attacks. The three Autobots did what they could to get some distance as they looked for some kind of weakness in it's distorted body, the first to get a clean shot off was Sam and his p-guns steamed in the rain as both blasts connected with the center mass of the creature. But to the shock of the others the blast only left a small wound and before more than three seconds had passed new irregular structures formed covering the wound so it looked as if no damaged had been done. The thing howled in pain with every shot but it had absorbed enough energy to grow new parts over any damage that was inflicted to it's body.

"this isn't good" said Sam as he dodged another clumsy attack made by the creature, "we need to shut this thing down" said Bumblebee as he fired three powerful blast into one of the large arms. Once again the damage repaired it's self though the structures that replaced the destroyed sections were even less organized and did not function at all in places. A howl of pain ripped the air as the creature clutched the once damaged section, the look of hate that crossed it twisted features told all before it that the thing was no longer playing around. With a massive burst of strength the creature slammed both it's massive fists into the ground knocking everyone off their feet. Then it lunged forward each massive fist digging into the road as it pulled it's distorted form towards Bumblebee. The yellow Autobot was trying to get to his feet but the sensation that came with being so close to the creature was now affecting him and he was finding it difficult to move from his current position. Two shots ripped through the air as Sam shot out one of the massive hands that held the creature up. The blast caused another cry of pain that ripped through their sparks as the thing stopped it's advance while the wound repaired it's self. In the short amount of time that he had the young Prime made his way over to his bonded in an attempt to help him to his feet and away from the creature. But it was to little to late as the thing once more resumed it's charge towards them. "come on move" thought Sam as he was now finding that his own body was becoming sluggish and unresponsive. The creature leapt ready to make it's attack and Sam knew that neither Apache or Simmons could do anything to stop it's approach so he braced him self to take to blow head on so he could at least by a few precious seconds for Bee. The mouth opened in slow motion as the thing neared him but then a small flash caught Sam's optic and he watched as a burst of light connected with one of the functioning red optics on the creatures face.

"what the hell happened?" screamed Fury as he looked at the injured hand of Interface, "that little ingrate cut me before he bolted" replied the pervert Decepticon. "where the hell is he going?" asked the Decepticon leader as he looked to the others for an answer. "it looks like he went back towards that thing and the autobots" said Tank as he looked along the road that was now empty "in fact I think he should be there by now" he added. "the little idiot was mumbling something about zack before he took off, I think he's trying to save or stop him somehow" said Interface as he clutched at his hand to stop the energon leakage. "unseen has made his choice" said Fury as his optics burned bright in the darkness "we'll deal with him once this is over and we've found out what happened". Then turning his back the Decepticon leader took off into the storm followed by his remaining loyal commanders. The creature reeled backwards after being hit in such a sensitive place and with it's distraction came a renewed ability to move for both Sam and Bee. They did not wast the the few second that the shot had bough them and were soon running as fast as they could towards the others. Once they regrouped the young Prime noticed the sound of an engine roaring hard in the darkness towards them. The small car quickly transformed and the small Decepticon came running over to them his guns ready to fire but not pointed at them.

"what the hell are you doing here?" asked Simmons as he kept a watchful eye on the Decepticon who had tried to kill them not an hour before. "I'm here for my friend, I wont abandon him like this I want to save him if I can or.." his voice trailed off into a whisper as he continued "at least put him out of the pain he's in" said the small Decepticon. "what's you name?" asked Sam his voice calm and gentle, "when I was human I was called al, now I go by the name unseen" replied the Decepticon. "and your friend?" asked Bumblebee as he pointed to the creature, "he was, is called zack and I want you to help him if you can that's the price for me saving you" replied Unseen. "we'll help him but I don't think there's any coming back from this and I think you know that don't you" said Sam and as the small Decepticon looked at him his red optics faded to a pale blue for a second before returning to their normal red. The young Prime place a hand on the shoulder of Unseen which caused the small bot to flinch and try to pull away from the touch. But Sam kept his hand in place as he said "we have to end this now, we have to end his pain, no one should have to suffer through something like that ever". The small Decepticon looked at Sam and simply nodded in answer as he readied himself to do something that he knew had to be done for the sake of his friend.


	93. battle royal part two

Please note that these characters belong to their original creators as do any songs used in this fiction, not me, this is just my take on what might happen enjoy and let me know what you think.

also i am still trying to fix any mistakes that i might have missed in past chapters (i.e spelling, grammar and so on)

Lighting clashed once more as the storm over head worsened, the rain started to fall so hard that none of them could see beyond a small area around them. It was a if the world had shrunk to the point where it only contained them and the creature they were fighting. A huge hand reached to the damaged optic unit and as the others watched the thing rubbed at it until if fell to the ground lifeless and broken. The hole that the optic left was soon covered with a new growth of components that served no purpose or function. The creature steadied it's self and let out a roar that cut at their sparks like a knife driven home by Megatron himself. Sam, Bumblebee and Apache were brought to their knees by the sound and as Sam tried to get his body under control he noticed that Unseen was having the same kind of problem as them. The small Decepticon doubled over as his optics flashed a deeper blue this time and as he faced the monster that his friend had become they glowed brighter. Once the roar ended the optics of Unseen returned to their normal color with some effort and for a moment the young Prime thought that they might stay blue. The massive thing turned to it's lost meal with something that could have been mistaken for a ravenous simile.

This time it leapt through the air not wanting to miss the chance to finish what it had started but this time Unseen knew what he was doing and he managed to dodge the thing even though his body was starting to feel heavy like those of the Autobots. Over head lighting illuminated the sky while muzzle flashes lit the ground below in an almost mirrored fashion. Time and again the creature made a grab for the small bot but he was either two quick or was protected but the Autobots who took whatever shot they got at the large creature. But none of it was having any effect other than making the creature more vicious and angry. "we're not doing anything to it" said Sam as he tried to keep his body moving through what ever was causing him to slow down. "but it's doing something to us" said Apache as he fell to the floor barely able to move his limbs or weapons. The thing spotted the downed flyer and tried to make a run for him only to be stopped when Unseen made a deep slice on it's back with his left arm blade. The creature cried out once again and as the small Decepticon felt a pang of guilt he lingered to long. The mass grew over the wound and consumed his blade before reaching for his arm. Unseen had only seconds before he would be consumed as well so he blew the connection to his blade clean off and jumped clear of the growing mass. The broken metal was consumed quickly and a huge mound formed over the remains of the blade but the small Decepticon was not clear yet. Moving on their own the long tentacle like cables that dragged behind the creature whipped out grabbing at Unseen as he tried to get clear. One wrapped it's self around his leg and he fell to the ground hard as his jump to safety was interrupted in mid air. The light armor on the Decepticon's small frame screeched across the ground as the other tentacle like cable reached towards him. The creature turned as the small bot was pulled towards it's gaping maw. Unseen struggled harder and harder as he was bound tighter by the cables, now so close to the creature he found his strength fading as the twisted face loomed over him once again.

It moved through the darkness like liquid fire and the trapped Decepticon watched as the burning whip sliced through one of the cables that held him. Sam struck out again this time aiming for the other cable only to have the creature pull Unseen right into the line of fire. The whip sword began cutting it's way towards the chest and barely protected spark chamber of Unseen and as the nano seconds passed Sam willed the power out of his weapon turning it into just razor sharp metal. It seemed to take an eternity for the whip sword to stop cutting through the cable that bound the small Decepticon's body but finally it halted it's progress. Sam retracted his weapon and in the second or two that he had before the creature counter attacked he searched the small bot for any sign of life. The thing roared and lurched away from the small bot in pain as the cable broke apart leaving a thick trail of purple liquid. Though he was finding it increasingly difficult to move Sam grabbed up the small Decepticon and carried him away from the creature to the waiting Bumblebee who helped him strip the mass of metal from Unseen's body. The small bot lurched and twisted as his body started to respond once again and to the relief of the young Prime he looked unharmed. As the last of the cable fell away both Sam and Bee noticed that the Decepticon logo that once sat prominently on Unseen's chest was now gone scorched off by the young Primes whip sword.

Unseen touched the scared metal and for a moment his whole body seemed to relax as if a huge weight had been taken from him. But the moment was interrupted when another howl split the air signaling another attack from the creature. The long cables thrashed around spraying more of the liquid over the ground before they were consumed by more uncontrolled growth of metal. The creature cried out again as it charged and Sam, Bumblebee and Unseen were forced to break apart in different directions to avoid the grasping hands of their attacker. The thing fell to the ground having missed it's pray and struggled to get it's massive foot beneath is twisted body. The feeling that had gripped them was starting to lessen and as the creature flopped around on the muddy ground knocking over trees. As the force from the creature lessened Apache found that he was able to move once again and with an effort rivaling that of the thing he was fighting the aerial Autobot managed to get him self off the hard wet road that he had been laying on. The flyer found it difficult to stand and even harder to mover without tipping one way or another but he managed to get himself to a small ditch where Simmons was taking cover in deepening water. With a final stumble Apache fell over near the former S7 agent who was trying not to get shot or drowned. "you ok over there" said Simmons as he squinted through the rain towards the downed flyer. "I'm still finding it hard to keep my self on my feet mr simmons and my vision is blurry it think that this thing is disrupting my energon flow some how" said Apache as he struggled to move his head.

The creature finally managed to right it's self but it's opponents had not been idle while it was struggling. "did you see how long it took for those cables to repair?" said Sam as he huddled with the others. "I saw it" said Unseen as he kept his guns trained on the thing that his friend had become. Bumblebee tilted his head as he looked the staggering mass over, "then you thinking we hit him as hard as we can as often as we can to drain him to the point of collapse" said the scout. "that's it" replied the young Prime as he readied his p-guns for rapid fire. The creature turned and reared back before slamming it's fists into the ground once more. This time the shock wave did not knock it's targets of their feet and with a cry of rage and pain the creature rushed forward straight into a volley of fire that stopped it's advance cold. It looked as if all the lighting of the storm was being unleashed in just one small area as the three bots tried to do as much damage as possible. Each shot connected hard leaving a crater that was consumed by new twisted structures seconds later. As the fire went on the time it took for new material to cover the damage increased. But the new structures that replaced the old were less and less like those before them as they now had lost all shape and function. Finally they stopped shooting as the creature stumbled backwards on it's massive arms the one foot giving little in the way of balance any more.

For a time the cries that had filled the air ceased as the thing fell to the soaking ground unmoving the light in it's optics dimming as if a spark was failing. Unseen stepped forward his body shaking slightly as he walked through the curtain of rain the fell between him the the twisted form of his friend. The body twitched as he took a step forward then fell still as Sam and Bee trained their weapons on the huge form. They waited watching for the longest time as the creature remained still and motionless while the only sound coming from it was the rain hitting the metal of it's deformed body. Again Unseen took a step forward this time the body did not move so another followed and another until he was standing over the seemingly lifeless form sprawled out on the soaking ground. The rain that hit the face of Unseen welled around his optics before falling to the ground like tears that he could no longer shed for his fallen friend. The small Decepticon moved forward and slowly reached out towards the still motionless body before him, the optics dimmed even more as the creature looked like it was fading from this world. Unseen retracted his weapons as he placed hand on the wet metal of the creatures face. The small Decepticon readied himself to say some final words to his friend when a scraping noise filled the air. An instant later the creature sprang forward one massive arm knocking Unseen to the floor. The sudden movement surprised both Sam and Bee who like Unseen had though that this was all over.

A quick grasp of it's hand had Unseen once again in the creatures power as it sought to ease it's hunger. This time however the force that had almost paralyzed all around it was weakened to the point where the small Decepticon could still move in the powerful grasp that held him. As the warped mouth opened once again Unseen struggled against the twisted fingers that held him and with a lucky blow he managed to get his right arm free. In desperation the small bot stabbed out driving the blade into the center of the creatures chest causing it to howl in pain. For a moment both Sam and Bee were to stunned to act, the seemingly dead creature had some how come back to life and was now holding Unseen in it's huge left hand once again. The young Prime and his bonded both searched for a clean shot but neither could get a lock as the thing was thrashing around from side to side as the small Decepticon in it's grasp struggled to get free. Then a howl of pain rang out as they saw that Unseen had managed to drive his remaining arm blade into the creatures chest. The small bot tried to pull his blade out but it was stuck fast and to his horror a repeat of before was unfolding in slow motion before his eyes. Though it's power was drained the corrupt growth that had made this thing so hard to damage was still going on and now that there was a new source of energy on which to feed it was reaching out towards the small Decepticon.

The mass crept up the blade and was just inches from his hand when a bright red light from behind lit up the scene before him. Unseen watched as the light grew brighter and closer then passed right by him as a sword burning red-hot plunged straight into the spot where a human heart should have been. The blade passed through the mass of metal and malformed circuits like they were thin air and as the small Decepticon watched the tip of the sword connected with something deep with in the creatures chest. Of all the sounds that had come before the sudden silence that stilled the air was worse than anything ever. The whole form shuddered for a moment and both Sam and Unseen watched as more of the ever growing mass started to creep up Sam's sword. The young Prime focused all the power he could into the blade causing it to burn hotter and hotter until it became white hot and the mass that was trying to consume it was burned away faster than it could grow. With one final surge Sam pushed the sword deeper and in the final seconds the creature let out a death cry as energy unlike anything it had encountered before began to shatter it's body. With an effort far greater than before the young Prime pulled his sword free from the huge form. The power had started a chain reaction that was quickly spreading through out the things body, in some places the growth was accelerating like never before while in others it's body was falling apart as the mass died off.

The reaction spread and the mass that held Unseen in place started to break apart. Sam started to pull at the small Decepticon hoping to free him before something bad happened. As the young Prime pulled harder and harder he felt another pair of hands join his own as Bumblebee began pulling along with him. Finally they were both able to free Unseen from the body as currents of purple and blue energy started to collide on it's surface. The three fell backwards as sparks started to fly from the creature's body and as they got to their feet one last source of energy joined the show. A bolt from the darkness struck the hole left by Sam's sword causing a new source of energy to join the mix. A field formed around the creature as more lighting was drawn down from the clouds towards it's form. The field grew and grew until for a moment it collapsed and the thing was standing perfectly still on it's single massive foot. Then an explosion of power unlike anything ever seen before ripped forth from the creature like a shock wave from a nuclear explosion knocking the three bots to the floor. It passed through everything in it's path as it moved outward in a perfect sphere through both air and earth. The three watched as the shock wave traveled on out across the distant horizon and up through the storm. The massive form of the creature fell to the floor and this time they all knew it was over as the feeling that had griped at them was now truly gone. Unseen rushed towards his friend and placed his hands on the warped chest around the hole left by Sam's sword.

"zack, zack are you still there" cried Unseen as he shook the body hard. The young Prime got up to move toward him only to notice a sudden movement from one of the huge limbs. The optics in the face flickered to life and turned to Unseen with a gentleness that had not been there before. As Sam and Bee rushed forward they saw that the optics were now a gentle blue like the sky on a calm day. The mouth tried to move but no sound came out and the optics seemed to loose their focus for a second as the body twitched. Then an image faint and almost transparent appeared on the massive chest, it was Zack though he looked like a ghost. The image looked up at Unseen with blue eyes and said "I'm not here for long buddy but I want you to know that I don't hurt any more, you all set me free". The small Decepticon reached out to touch his friend but found that his hand passed right through him as the ghost said "I can't give you much to say thank you but I plan to give you something and I want to thank you to sam prime". Sam stepped forward as the ghostly image continued "the others are calling me now so I want to ask you to look after al he's all alone now". The young Prime just nodded silently as the image turned to Unseen again "it's time al, I'll see you again some day but until then I want you to have this to remember me and the peace you gave me". With those words the image faded as if swallowed by white clouds and a small spark of light jumped out of the wound left by Sam's sword an into Unseen's spark chamber. The young Prime spun the small Decepticon round only to find that he was not facing a the red optics of Decepticon but the blue of an Autobot and the point where the light had touched was now engraved with the symbol of the Autobots. Finally the optics in Zack's deformed body died as it grew cold and as they watched the mass fell to pieces and the pieces turned to dust on the ground.


	94. the aftermath

Please note that these characters belong to their original creators as do any songs used in this fiction, not me, this is just my take on what might happen enjoy and let me know what you think.

also i am still trying to fix any mistakes that i might have missed in past chapters (i.e spelling, grammar and so on)

The drop was difficult for all of them, both human and Autobot found that the storm was making it hard to reach the ground. With a huge thud Optimus landed in a mass of mud that came up to his ankles. The others soon landed near him and in a few minutes they were moving through the pouring rain towards Sam and the others. "I cant believe that this storm got so bad so quickly" said Lennox as he peered out through the window of the Autobot leaders cab. "it seems that even the forces of nature are working against us today" said Optimus as he tried to make his way through weather that would stop any ordinary vehicle. Will looked in the mirror expecting to see one of the others but all he could make out were blurry lights in the pouring rain that seemed to box them in. "are you sure their still following us?" asked the Major "I mean none of you have working coms for some reason and with this storm we could pass right by sam and not see him or any of the others" he added as he looked out into the wall of rain before them. "my scanners though not functioning at their full ability are able to locate the others and sam even under these conditions will, we will find them" replied Optimus as he drove into the darkness. "I know, it's just..." but the Major was cut off when a massive bolt of lighting split the sky above them. This bolt was followed by another and then another as the whole power of the storm seemed directed towards one spot. "it looks like we know.." but again Lennox was cut off as a massive light growing brighter and brighter lit the sky before a shock-wave rushed towards them. The wave of energy passed through them causing the Autobots to swerve on the soaked road. Waiting for a few seconds in case anything else was against him speaking the Major looked towards the point of the shock-wave. As Optimus got back on the road Lennox said cautiously "we really know where they are now, no-one else could be connected with something like that".

The dust washed away in the rain as Unseen held a mass of it in his hand's. The bright blue optics focused solely on the spot where the image had faded from this world forever. Sam placed a hand on the small bots frame as he tried to give comfort to a former enemy. The former Decepticon finally looked at the young Prime as his small frame tensed. Then Unseen lunged at Sam in a sudden unexpected movement that caught the Autobot by surprise. As Sam recovered he found that the former Decepticon was now clinging to him fluid like that which came from Bumblebee's optics when Sam told him that he was leaving for college now pouring from the bright blue optics of the bot in a similar fashion. The small frame shook as the bot broke down in a very human fashion. "why him, why did it have to be him?" asked Unseen to the world around him. The young Prime tried to answer but the small bot refused to remain quite as he said "why not trent or the others?, why not me?, zack was never the brightest of us he just followed trent because that way he didn't get picked on for not being smart, so why him?". There was no answer that Sam could give the small bot, no reason as to why one who didn't spend hours plotting harm to others was the one to suffer for simply following one who did. Again Unseen cried out this time asking "why did he have to come for us, why couldn't he have asked the kkk or someone who's really like him, we were just kids?". Now Bumblebee joined them as he placed a large hand on the back of Unseen who didn't seem to feel the contact as he continued "we were friends,we were all friends and now zack is, zack is, he's gone and they left him after they did this to him, trent promised us that this would make things better, he promised zack, but it just made things worse".

The storm was starting to break and small patches of sunlight were beginning to dance across the rain soaked ground. But none of that mattered to the small bot, all that mattered was the truth that had now hit him like an on rushing train. "I'm not human anymore, their not human any more, they didn't even care about him when they left they just hated him, none of them said that's what a decepticon really was, no-one ever said that we'd loose who we were" cried the small bot. The arms that held on to Sam tightened as Unseen cried out even louder than before "what am I, what have they done to me?". This question the young Prime could at least partly answer "I don't know what they did to you but I can tell you that somehow zack made you an autobot and that means that you aren't alone unseen". "no not that name" spat the small bot, "that's the name of a decepticon and I don't want to be a decepticon, I don't want to be like them, that all cost to much" he added as his small body shook. "ok then al, your safe with us and I'll do what zack asked and make sure that your ok and amongst friends" said Sam as he and Bumblebee tried to comfort the former Decepticon. "why did you help me?, why did you help him?, we attacked you when you were human and now but you helped us?, why?" asked Al his body shaking as his grip finally loosened. "because we felt that it was right in our sparks al and so did you" replied Sam as the small bot fell to the ground his energy reaching a critical level. Bee lifted the small body into his arms as Al entered a deep stasis cycle. Sam walked towards Apache and Simmons who were making their own recovery from the battle. "you two ok?"asked Sam as he offered a hand to Apache who was having trouble finding his feet on the muddy ground. "I've been better kid" said Simmons who shook himself like a dog when it was wet. "I'll be back on my feet soon sir I Just need to get my second wind" said the aerial Autobot as he steadied himself with Sam's help.

"so are you really gonna help him?" asked Simmons as he pointed at the small bot in Bumblebee's arms. Sam looked at the unconscious form and said "the moment he helped us the decepticons considered him a traitor so they'll kill him on sight even if fury/trent is the new leader". The young Prime paused before he continued "besides there's the small matter of the autobot logo now branded on his spark chamber and the fact that he acting more like a human being than he ever did when he was human" "a logo?" asked the former S7 agent as he looked curiously at Al who was draped in Bee's arms. "here" said Sam as he picked the gray haired man up so that he could get a better look. "hey easy there kid I'm not some little pet you can pick up at will" said Simmons as he was lifted into the air and held above the chest of the former Decepticon. The former S7 agent fell silent as he caught sight of the familiar marking that was now a part of the armour that protected the spark chamber of the small bot. Simmons reached out and touched the logo as if making sure that it was real and not some kind of illusion created to deceive them. The metal was warm and solid and beneath the former S7 agent could feel a spark fluttering like a frightened bird. His hand then moved to the scar left from Sam's whip sword and the place where the Decepticon logo used to sit. This spot though marked was smooth and by the feel of things it was healing in some way.

"so can anyone tell me how a bot goes from being a decepticon to an autobot so fast because when grandpa jetfire switched sides he still had the markings of a decepticon not to mention the attitude" asked Simmons as he motioned for Sam to lower him back to the ground. "it's more than just his markings" said Bumblebee as his bonded placed the former S7 agent on the still wet road. "his optics have also changed, their the color of an autobot and that will get him killed on the spot if he goes near a decepticon" continued Bee. "so how exactly did this happen again because I need a score card to work all this out" asked Simmons as he looked at both Sam and Bumblebee for an answer. But before either of them could answer a loud truck horn sounded in the distance and the image of Optimus Primes alt came towards them followed by Ironhide, Ratchet and the twins. Each looked as if they were carrying as many troops as possible and when they got closer Sam saw that only Lennox was riding alone in the Autobot leaders cab.

As soon as they were close enough the soldiers got out and took up a defensive formation around Sam and his team ready for any kind of trouble. The Autobots who had come with them soon transformed into their robot mode all ready for anything. "what has happened here?" asked Optimus as he stepped towards his brother. "this may take a while to explain so you'd all better get comfortable" said Sam as he gestured to the new Autobot in Bumblebee's arms. It took the better part of an hour to retell the highlights of the encounter with Fury and the creature that Zack had become. When Sam got to the part about the bot now resting in Bee's care Ironhide and the twins pointed their weapons and both Primes had to stop them from pulling their collective triggers. After all had been explained roughly Sam said "that basically what happened, somehow he either wasn't a true decepticon like jetfire or maybe it was something to do with being fed on by the creature but when that little spark of energy hit him he changed into one of us". Ratchet who had been inspecting the small bot for some time now let out a "humm" before he said "regardless of anything else he is an autobot now his readings confirm it and I must agree with you that the decepticons will try to destroy him for what he is and what he's done". "even if he is an autobot now it doesn't erase the fact that he was a decepticon not more than a few hours ago we should keep him under guard when we get back to autobot city" said Ironhide as he looked at the small bot cautiously. "that may not be the best course of action in this case ironhide" said Ratchet, "we aren't dealing with a normal decepticon that's decided to defect to to our side this bot was once human and further more he has undergone a profound change due to the loss of his friend and the unknown energy that has fused with his spark" he continued. "so like what do we do with him?" asked Skids as he peered at the former Decepticon, "cause we ain't no baby sitters" added Mudfalp. "it's best not to leave him alone for a while as he's in an unstable state, someone will have to help him through this and the only one's that I can think of are sam and bee" said the Medbot.

The young Prime smiled gently as he looked at Ratchet and said "I was expecting that ratchet, bee and I are the only one's here who've had any experience with this kind of thing and the way he was acting before I'm sure that he's gonna need someone to help him through this". "are you sure?" asked Optimus as he looked towards his brother, "I'm sure" replied Sam as he met the old Primes gaze. The Autobot leader simply nodded before saying "very well, everyone we need to head back to autobot city so we can inform people about what's happened lets transform and roll out". Optimus and the others transformed while Sam and Bumblebee loaded the unconscious form of Al onto the back of the Autobot leaders alt form so they could transport him to the nearest landing strip and rendezvous with one of their transport planes. Once Al was secured the young Prime transformed with his bonded and the convoy set off towards the waiting planes and home. Having no coms the autobots had only their passengers to talk to which meant that Sam was forced to travel in silence with Simmons who was now asleep in his passenger seat. From time to time Sam tried to contact Bumblebee so that they could talk about what had happened but he found that their com systems were still being jammed by some of the residual energy from the thing that Zack had been transformed into. The road seemed to go on forever as Sam followed close behind Optimus so that he could deal with Al if he woke up and panicked about where he was and what was happening.

The sky darkened again but this time it was from the setting of the sun and not a powerful storm. In the distance Sam saw the lights of a small military air strip the looked underused and undermanned. A young private who looked little older than he had been when he was human stood by the gate as the convoy passed through. The frightened look on his face told the young Prime that this guy wasn't used to Autobots showing up out of nowhere. After the last of them cleared the gate Apache made a gentle landing near one of the transport planes that was going to take them back to Autobot city. Many of the young soldiers that were stationed at the backwoods base looked on in awe as the aerial Autobot transformed into his robot form. Will got out of Optimus cab and walked over to a tired old Major who was at least twenty years older and looked like he weighed thirty pounds more than the combat hardened Lennox. They exchanged a few words and the older man saluted his younger counter part before Will returned to Optimus saying "the planes will be fully fueled in a few minutes so we can start boarding now". On hearing the message both Sam and Bee transformed and lifted the motionless form of Al from the back of Optimus alt form so that they could load him on to one of the planes. In a little under fifteen minutes they were all loaded up and ready to leave. Optimus was loaded up in a very large plane with Sam, Bee and Al who still showed no signs of waking. The plane slowly gathered speed and left the runway followed by Apache who was keeping his scanners trained on anything that even looked like a threat. The convoy climbed into the air and turned towards Autobot city while another bot was making his way to a place that he considered home and his twisted genius father Saclpel.


	95. coming to terms with the past

Please note that these characters belong to their original creators as do any songs used in this fiction, not me, this is just my take on what might happen enjoy and let me know what you think.

also i am still trying to fix any mistakes that i might have missed in past chapters (i.e spelling, grammar and so on)

The metal was cold to the touch, it was like laying on a large operating table. The room was dark and for a moment Al though that he was in some kind of hospital somewhere because of the disinfectant smell. "it had to be a dream" he thought as images of the battle with the creature that Zack had become became mixed with those of Trent showing himself as a Decepticon. Those images stirred a deep anger inside of Al and as he reached out with his hand and balled it into fist. It was only when a shaft of light caught against the metal that Al realized that none of it had been a dream. In a panic he bolted up right gripping the edges of the table with his hands as he looked around the darkened room. "easy there" said a strange voice as two blue optics turned to him from out of the darkness. The small bot readied himself to make a bolt for the nearest door as the glowing optics got closer. "just a second" said the voice as lights started to come on in the hospital like room he was now in. The room grew brighter and Al could see for the first time that he was facing the medic of the Autobots called Ratchet if he remembered correctly. "let me take a look at you?" said the Medbot as he crouched down so that he was at the same height as Al. "you gave us quite a scare you know, you were out of two days after what happened" said Ratchet as he ran a few scans. The small bot pulled away remembering what had happened after he had been scanned the first time by Scalpel on the Decepticon ship. Images and memories of pain that were hidden from him before were now clear and strong as the memory of cables and attachments that had burrowed into his body returned with frighting clarity. Al gripped at his arms as if the wounds were fresh before he moved his fingers to his chest and the rest of his body in places that the cables had burrowed into.

Ratchet did not miss the behavior as he continued his scan of the small bot sitting before him. "well it looks like your all right now al though I can see that some of your systems are acting like they've just come on for the first time so I advise that you get some rest until your systems are up and running fully" said the Medbot as he walked over to a table that held a collection of parts and tools. "why were the lights off?" asked Al as he tried to distract himself from the memorize of floating in a tank with a massive frightening face staring at him. "we're still having power problems after someone sabotaged some parts of the city, I thought that my medbay had been spared but it looks like some surveillance devices were planted here as well so the security teams are working to remove them, though it's making things hard with the lights going up and down all the time" said Ratchet as he fixed few parts together as the lights went down again. This time the room was lit again a few seconds as the Medbot lifted what looked like an over-sized lantern into the air, "haven't made one of these in a long time" he said as he placed the light on a table near the small bot. The light lit all around Al and he could easily make out the Ratchet who was working on another lantern. Looking round the room the small bot caught sight of his reflection in a mirror and saw for the first time that his optics were a bright shade of blue while his chest bore the marking of an Autobot. "what have you done to me?" he said backing away from his reflection that seemed to belong to a totally different being. "I haven't done anything, not even any repairs as I wanted you to get some much needed rest after your ordeal" replied Ratchet as he connected a few parts together for his next lantern.

"my eyes, my chest, I look like an autobot" said Al as he forced him self to look at his reflection in the mirror. "you don't remember?" asked Ratchet as he stopped working and turned to face the small bot. Al froze as the final moments of Zacks life came back to him, he remembered his friend who looked like a ghost standing before him smiling and telling him that he wasn't in pain any more and then he remembered the gift that he had been given. The Autobot logo felt suddenly warm like the gentle touch of a human hand on flesh and Al knew that this is what he had been talking about. He felt different, the constant anger was gone, the feeling that he was better than everyone around him, the desire to fight and kill were now missing. He felt lighter, like he had been set free from a terrible weight that he hadn't been aware of . His fingers traced the lines of the logo and he felt better than he had in years, better than he had in what felt like a life time. His memories seemed different somehow, he remembered the hatred he had for people who didn't fit into the mold he had been brought to believe in and now it seemed so alien to him. The image of what people should be and how they should live seemed shattered in favor of something more organic that was sculpted by the events of their lives making each person seem more right no matter who they were. It was like seeing the world through a different point of view, like his mind was open for the first time and he found that there were almost no limits to what he could understand and accept in himself and others. Then pain and guilt flowed through him as he remembered the way he had acted towards people, the face of Max being made a target came to him first then others followed. He felt ashamed of the way he had acted, of the things he had said to his friend and he felt disgusted as to the way his father had encouraged him by saying that people like that weren't normal and should be locked up where they couldn't corrupt others.

The small bot doubled over wanting to be sick at the way he had been and the way his family had acted. His head spun as everything hit him for the first time and he fell over on the large table as he drifted away from the world his mind reeling form his new perspective like he had suddenly been thrown a thousand feet into the air. Ratchet moved to the small bot and lifted him on to the center of the table as he commed Optimus to alert him of the young bots condition. Hours passed and Al found himself waking in a dimly lit room with voices coming from the darkness the lay beyond the lighted area he was in. "he's awake" said a deep and strange voice and then another that he recognized as Sam's said "it's time" and the small bot pulled him self into a ball frightened at what was to come. Sam stepped forward into the lit area followed by none other than Optimus Prime who towered over Al's small form. Both seated them selves in chairs that looked like they had been placed there while the small bot had been in stasis. Sam was the first to speak "how are you feeling?" he asked as he looked at the former Decepticon without any sign of malice that a former enemy should have shown. "I'm still a little out of it" replied the small bot as he kept his optics locked on the larger of the two Autobots before him. "I understand that you will feel like this for some time" said the Autobot leader as his gaze seemed to bore into the spark of the former Decepticon. "are you guys going to lock me up or something?" asked Al nervously as he fidgeted on the table while looking for a place to hide in case they answered "yes". "no" replied Optimus Prime as he let out a deep sigh "though there has been talk about doing that given you actions when you first encountered sam and his team".

The small Bot looked away as he remembered his attempt to kill the flying Autobot who had been fighting both him and Interface. Now looking at his feet Al said "I wouldn't blame you if you did, I tried to kill a perfect stranger just because he was with you and I don't know why I would do that, I, I, just cant think why I would do something like that". Sam reached out and placed a hand on the shoulder of the small bot as he said "there are some things that you should know, they might help you understand why you did what you did and why you feel the way you do now". Al looked at the two Primes his optics full of confusion and and questions. Optimus began "after you were transformed by what ever process the decepticons used you didn't see the world like you do now, we believe that subtle changes were made during you transformation that altered the way you viewed the world". The small bot looked on as the old Prime continued "the changes were made to the darker side of you nature enhancing what the decepticons wanted in you but through whatever strange twist of fate you encountered it was not total and when you found out that your friend was suffering in that twisted form you wanted to help him rather than destroy him which is what the others wanted". Now Sam spoke up "for whatever reason some part of your better self survived the decepticon programming which left the others only able to connect to other decepticons while regarding other forms of life as inferior". Al just nodded as if he fully understood what they were saying "now when you struggled to free zack from what had happened to him your optics turned blue on more than one occasion and we think that when zack gave you that piece of himself he gave you only the better part of his spark, this is what destroyed the decepticon programming and somehow made you an autobot like optimus and my self" continued the young Prime.

"so he gave me what, his good side?" asked Al as he placed a hand to his spark chamber. "in a manor of speaking" said Optimus "though were not entirely sure how he could have affected such a transformation on you with out the power of something like the allspark or the matrix" he added. The small bot looked at his feet again as he said "that's how they created us, they used the power of the matrix of leadership or at least a piece of it". "they have a piece?" asked Sam as he looked to his brother who was just as surprised as he was at the news. "they have these tanks" said Al as he continued telling them what had happened, "they put you inside and these things connect themselves to you like something out of the matrix only it really hurts as you don't have built in holes on your body, then they fill the tank up with some kind of fluid and you float as another cable comes down and connects it's self to your heart". The small paused as he remembered what had happened to him "it's like they start a fire inside your heart that starts to burn through your veins and before you have a chance to scream they knock you out but you wake up from time to time as parts of your body change and break away leaving this behind" he said as he lifted up a metal had. Al looked ready to break down again but he continued "you never remember any of this afterwords all you know is the power and the strength, you never think about what you've lost or how you've changed all you can think about is what this new body can do and who you can crush under you heel". "it sounds like they did a real number on you" said Sam his voice offering comfort to the small bot. Al just nodded before he grabbed hold of the young Primes hand saying "I can see what we did to you and the others now, I can feel how it must have hurt, its like a knife in me and I cant take it out".

"I can't do anything to take away your past al, but I can tell you that Zack gave you a new future and a new life, this is your chance to do things again any way you want to" said Sam as he held the small hand of the former Decepticon. Al let go of Sam's hand and curled up into a ball on the table drawing his legs to his chest as he tried to escape the multitude of feelings that were now tugging at his spark. "I don't want this any more, I don't want to fight others, I don't want to see the pain I've caused them on their faces, I just want to runaway" he said as his optics flickered into darkness as he fell back into stasis. "they really did do a number on him" said Sam as he got to his feet, "it seems that he has been left much like a young child in the aspect of emotion, everything is new to him and for the first time in his life he no longer has the views of his piers coloring his view of the world" said Optimus as he stood up. "we shouldn't leave him alone when he's like this" said the younger Prime as he looked at the small bot who had curled himself into the fatal position. "you don't trust him?" asked the Autobot leader confused by the statement as his brother had been the one saying that they should give the former Decepticon a chance. Sam looked at Optimus and said "I don't trust him not to hurt himself like this, after everything he's been through he's in a fragile state and he may try to find a way out of all this even if it means offlineing himself". The Autobot leader looked at the small form and then asked "do you want to watch him?", "I'll drop in from time to time when he wants to talk, but the way he's acting at the moment I think he needs a break from any reminders of the last few days so I think a bot who wasn't there should keep an eye on him" said Sam as he looked to a light that had just come on. Ratchet stood in the now illuminated area hanging the newly built lantern from a improvised hook in the ceiling. The moment he felt the optics on him he turned to both Primes and said "I haven't exactly had training in this sort of thing before you ask", "no but at least your not going to shoot him if he gets a little twitchy and he knows you which makes things easier" said Sam. The Medbot let out a small "huff" then said "fine but you have to help me when ever I ask and bumblebee has to lend a hand" deal replied the young Prime. Once Optimus and Sam left Ratchet looked at the small form and said to himself and the empty medbay "this is going to be rough".


	96. trauma

Please note that these characters belong to their original creators as do any songs used in this fiction, not me, this is just my take on what might happen enjoy and let me know what you think.

also i am still trying to fix any mistakes that i might have missed in past chapters (i.e spelling, grammar and so on)

The damage was massive, there was metal scattered across the ground and a huge hole in the side of the ship that wasn't there before. Fury circled a few more times as he searched the outer hull of the wreck for more damaged caused by the thing that should have been one of his commanders. With a final blast from his jets the Decepticon leader landed near the hole where the creature had exited the ship, it was far larger than himself and he found it easy to step inside and follow the path of destruction left by the creature. Shattered bodies of failed sparklings littered the floor and Fury remembered what the thing had tried to do to the traitor Unseen, "I should have attacked the autobots when they tried to save that traitor and let that thing feed on his spark" though Fury his hand crushing one of the lifeless shells in place of his former commander. The Decepticon leader followed the trail of destruction back to the chamber where he and the others had been reborn. The room had been almost totally destroyed no doubt the work of the creatures birth and escape. Yes the thing had to have escaped as Scalpel would have not allowed something like that to go freely, the thought of the small bots name caused Fury to wonder why his farther had not been there to greet him on his return. And suddenly he felt a very human chill run through his spark.

The Decepticon leader searched the wreckage of the room hoping that he would not find the shattered and lifeless from of the small bot who had given him his new life. Fury hurled huge pieces of metal clear across the room as he scanned every square inch for the Decepticon he considered his farther. Then suddenly he came across a mess of wires and cables that had been patched together in an almost crazed fashion. The work though disorganized was a sure sign that Scalpel had not been consumed by the creature during it's escape. "then where is he?" though the Decepticon leader as he left the wreckage of the room behind him for a more intact part of the ship. The search did not take the large bot long as he soon came upon the still form of Scalpel laying in one of the corridors as if he had just collapsed on that spot. Fury lifted the small bot into his massive palm gently and carried him to a chamber where he could attempt to repair him. The dreams had all but consumed his consciousness while in stasis, horrific images of the total destruction of his home world mixed with those of his children being torn limb from limb by the creature he had created. The first moment of relief came when he returned to the waking world and the image of his first son Fury.

The small body shuddered and twisted as the Decepticon leader feared that he had done something wrong in his attempts to restore the small Decepticon to an active state. "my fury you are safe" said Scalpel as he scuttled forward on the large metal table that Fury had been working on. "farther we encountered the creature, what happened?" said the Decepticon leader knowing that he didn't need to explain any more at this point to get his answers. Scalpel looked at his hands and said "I have lost my youngest son because of megatron". It took the small bot some time to explain all that had happened to the new leader of the Decepticons but when he was finished Fury rose to his feet and let out a yell of frustration that ripped through the ship like a blast of weapons fire. The large bot slammed his fist into a bulkhead buckling it like it was made of paper, "even now that fool is causing us problems" said Fury as he stomped back to the create he had been sitting on. "now I must ask what happened to you and your brothers?" said the small Decepticon as he looked pleadingly at his first creation. "you may not like what happened" said Furry as he started to explain what had transpired on earth. The small bot listened saddened and angered that Unseen had broken with his brothers but relieved that Fury and the others were safe and that they had not been the ones to dispatch the creature Zack had become. "there was some kind of energy release some time after we left so I figure that the creature was destroyed by the autobots some how" said the Decepticon leader. Scalpel just remained silent as Fury carried on "I did a check for soundwave along his orbital flight path but I couldn't find him so I sent tank and interface to search for him along the line that he could have crashed on, though I don't hold out much hope that he managed to survive an encounter with that thing".

"soundwave is a survivor my fury I am sure that they will find him" said Scalpel, "I am more concerned by the fact that the autobots have found a away to transform humans into their own" he continued. Fury looked at the small bot and said "he claimed that it was the power of the allspark that brought him back, but that was supposed to have been destroyed when he tried to kill megatron". Scalpel placed his hands together in thought before he said "the fallen claimed that the allspark could not be destroyed only transformed, perhaps that means that more than just information was transferred into witwicky by the cube". The Decepticon leader balled one of his large hands into a fist before he asked "do you think that we should go after him so they can't use whatever power transformed him on others?". Again the small bot though before he answered, "no, the autobots will not transform humans to increase their numbers no matter what they are facing, they consider it wrong as they value such lesser creatures as they are" said Scalpel. Fury leaned back an air of superiority washing over his form like a powerful wave. "then we have the advantage here" said the Decepticon leader "we are willing to do what ever it takes to win while they are not, I'll call in others with orders to help advance the plan here". Fury got to his feet and strode over to a now functioning computer terminal where he brought many of the ships functioning systems back on line. Seeing the old ship restored to a more usable fashion the Decepticon leader turned to Scalpel and said "for the moment we need to disappear from the autobots radar, we'll go quite and gather our forces from across the universe while we collect suitable humans from earth to become more of our brothers". A slight pause came as Fury inwardly smiled then he continued "and once we are strong enough we will take earth from the unsuspecting autobots and destroy any who we deem an enemy".

Back on earth a small bot who no longer knew who he was stirred from stasis in the Autobot medbay. Al looked around and saw that the room was now fully lit by the lights in the ceiling instead of lanterns dotted all over the room. For the moment he thought that he was alone as the room seemed empty of any other being but the sound of metallic footsteps told hit that someone was coming in from outside. A large door opened and Ratchet stepped in carrying a large crate filled with medical supplies and parts. His blue optics could barely see over the top but he managed to navigate his way trough the room like he could see clearly. Al watched as the old Medic lowered the box onto the floor and stretched slightly as if easing an aching back. Ratchet turned and saw that he was being watched by the young bot who had still not left the table he had been on since his arrival. "how are you feeling today?" asked the Medbot in the gentlest tone he had. The small bot looked at his gleaming metal hands then said "I still feel kind of out of it like I just woke up from a nightmare, although there are times when I still get the feeling that's going on when I'm not looking". Ratchet walked across the room and sat in one of the chairs that had been left after Sam and Optimus had spoken with the former Decepticon. "I can't imagine what you've been through" said the Medic "in truth I think that only sam has any idea what you might be feeling though his transformation was something in the way of an accident or some kind of destiny depending on who you ask". Al just looked at the old bot silently as the Medbot continued "I herd what they said to you and sam was right, you have been given a second chance by your friend zack and that means that you have to respect what he gave you and try to make the best of all this". "and what does that mean for me, what should I do, how do I make things better?" asked the small bot as he looked at the Medic questioningly. Ratchet looked back and with a small smile he said "I cant tell you how you can make things better all I can say is that you should take each day as it comes and do the best you can, as for what you should do there's a load of supplies over that won't unpack themselves and since your going to be staying here for a while you might as well make your self useful". The old Medbot got up and made a small gesture with is head towards the supply create that he had carried in as he looked at Al. The small bot got off the table for the first time since he had gotten there and walked to the waiting create.

It felt strange at first doing something so normal but in time Al found some kind of reassurance in the simple work. There was no killing, no fighting, nothing to run away from, it felt good to do something so simple and ordinary even if he was a big metal robot that turned into a car. After about an hour the last of the supplies had been stored in air tight compartments that slid out of the walls and the huge create lay empty on the floor ready to be taken out of the Medbay. "not bad" said Ratchet as he turned to the small bot "it usually takes me twice as long to put everything away, I may just ask optimus or sam if you can stay here for a while longer". "err thanks" said the former Decepticon as he looked around the room searching for another topic of conversation. "so how many people do you get through here?" asked Al as he tried to talk about something else. The old Medic sat on the create they had just unloaded and said "so far I've had a few injury's both human and autobot, one life threatening and more deaths than I wanted". "deaths?" asked the small bot his voice unsettled, "as I said we had some problems with sabotage here and because of that we lost some of the security force, it ended when the man responsible took a hostage and sargent epps was forced to shoot him to save her" explained Ratchet. "so people get killed round here two?" asked Al his voice shaking slightly. The Medbot nodded gently then said "that's why this place is so important, with out it there would have been more deaths in the city though I'm still waiting for some doctors to be approved to work here as at the moment I'm handling things all on my own". "so your all there is you don't have any help here at all?" asked the small bot, "I get a little help from some of the soldiers who are trained as field medics but other than that it's just me here" replied Ratchet.

Hours passed where the two bots sat in conversation with each other Al asking questions and talking about how he felt about what had happened and how he no longer wanted to be involved in the fighting. Ratchet had little experience in dealing with a bot who was going through something like this but he did his best to help the former Decepticon come to terms with what he was going through. The day wore on and Al had managed to talk about things without putting himself into stasis to avoid the pain, it was a step forward for him but there was still a long road to travel along before he could move on. "so how did you deal with it when you lost someone in battle?" asked the small bot as he straightened an arrangement of tools that had been left out. The old Medic let out a deep sigh and said "you never fully get over it, there are still days when I think that one of those I lost will just come walking through the door talking about the day they've had". Ratchet paused as he face showed a sadness that Al understood well "time passes and the pain starts to fade a little but you never forget it, it's more like you learn to accept it as a apart of yourself instead of trying to block it out" continued the Medbot. "so I'll always feel like this?" asked the small bot as his form became still, "in a way" said Ratchet "but you'll learn to feel other things as well, good things that you'll find help ease the pain and good friends that will help you through the though times while helping you remember the good times you had with those you lost" he continued. "you make it.." but Al was cut off as the sound of tires screeching to a halt came from outside and a two bots came rushing in one injured across his chest.

"skids, mudflap what on earth is going on here" bellowed Ratchet as he whirled round towards the pair. Mudflap was holding Skids up as he said "there was an accident and skids got injured" though his face said that there was more involved than he was saying. "get him on the table" said the Medic as he activated some of his tools and began scanning the injured Autobot twin. Al backed away as something in him froze at the sight of the injury and the leaking energon that was coming from the corners of the large gash that ran across Skids chest. The room felt tight and for a moment all the small bot wanted to do was run away and hide in a place where he wouldn't have to look at what was happening. Then a cry of pain stilled his frantic spark and he remembered the pain he had gone through and that which Zack had been forced to endure by his own deformed body. Skids twisted and turned on the table as Ratchet tried to work on repairing the wound. Mudflap just seemed to be watching like an immobile statue as the old Medic attempted to fix the damage. "I need you to hold him down so I can work, do you hear me mudflap" but the other twin did not reply he just looked at the damage his brother had. Again the cry of pain clutched at his spark and AL wanted to run but his body wouldn't respond to his commands. Then the small bot did something he though was crazy, he took a step forward and then another until he was standing opposite Ratchet who was trying to hold the injured twin down while he worked. Al wanted to look away, he wanted to run and hide but he knew that he would only see this injured bot in front of his optics no matter where he ran. His hands trembled as he reached out and pressed the body of Skids down holding him still while Ratchet worked on the wound. Thick energon oozed onto one of his hands and Al felt like screaming and running but still he stayed there some part of him wanting to offer comfort to the injured bot before him no matter how much he wanted to run away. His hands were now both covered with energon and the small bot looked at the pained face as the old Medic worked what looked like some kind of magic that was slowly repairing the damage to the injured twin. As time went on Al became more and more entranced with the repairs, he watched as the damage was fixed as the energon ceased to flow out of the conduits that were repaired.

Al seemed to remember each subtle movement Ratchet made with crystal clarity, after some time he knew what each little flick of the wrist would do, what each flash of the laser beam would repair. His hands moved now that Skids wasn't moving so much and he started shifting plates of metal back into place ready for the old Medic to work his magic touch. Ratchet looked at Al who seemed to be working almost on autopilot as he made simple but skilled adjustments to the damaged sections that were yet to be worked on. Never once was the old bot tempted to tell the small bot to stop what he was doing as his movements seemed to mirror his own perfectly. Working together the last of the wound was soon closed and Mudflap finally seemed to be coming out of the trance that he had been in. "is he going to be ok?" asked the uninjured twin, "yes" replied Ratchet as he retracted his tools. "now how exactly did he get injured?" asked the old Medic as he looked at Mudflap with a scowl. "it was sort of a prank that went wrong" said the uninjured twin as he looked away from the old Medbot's gaze. Al lifted his hands which were now shaking and looked at the repair that Ratchet had performed, the skill and the ability seemed almost to much to be real and yet here was the bot alive after a massive amount of damage. It was only when the loud clang rang through the room that the small bot seemed to return to reality. The uninjured twin was rubbing his head while Ratchet was using some of the most colorful language the Al had ever heard in his life. With a final movement the small bot fell to the floor shivering like he'd been shot which caused the old Medbot to rush over to him scanning him for signs of distress. As Al once more drifted into stasis his spark felt light, for one moment he had been able to make a small down payment towards what he had done wrong in his life. As the face of the old Medic faded into blackness the former Decepticon knew that there was now another path for him to take, one which would allow him to atone for what he had done wrong.


	97. the end of a chapter

Please note that these characters belong to their original creators as do any songs used in this fiction, not me, this is just my take on what might happen enjoy and let me know what you think.

also i am still trying to fix any mistakes that i might have missed in past chapters (i.e spelling, grammar and so on)

Fury was working hard at assembling the parts needed for his plan. With Al betraying him there was a chance that the Autobots had already learned the location of the ship, that was if Al had survived the encounter with the creature. The Decepticon leader hated to admit it even to himself but Sam had proven to be a powerful opponent, one who would have made sure that all those fighting the creature had made it through the battle. So now they were left getting ready to leave the ship with only that which they needed to further the plan to take over earth. Fury placed four huge power cells on a table along with large sections of unidentifiable metal that Scalpel had said they would need to construct a base. The sound of scuttling echoed through the empty halls as the small Decepticon approached the area being used as an assembly point for their evacuation. Scalpel carried a collection of processors and chips taken from the computer core, many were those removed by Megatron after he crashed the ship. The small bot placed the parts near the power cells and said "soon we will have all the important parts in this one section and then we can work towards gathering the rest of what we need". "good" replied the Decepticon leader as he offered a hand to the small bot before lifting the Decepticon into the air. The two walked off into the deeper parts of the ship where more of the parts they needed were kept. "how much of the main computer can we save?" asked Fury as he rounded a corner that lead to the main computer core. "at least sixty percent of the system can be salvaged in the time frame we are working to, though if we are able to get a few more days we can salvage the rest" replied Scalpel.

Fury lowered the small bot to the floor and reached for one of the disconnected parts of the computer core and lifted it on to his shoulder. Once it was balanced he turned to Scalpel who was working on disconnecting more components and said "we work on getting out what we can and when the others arrive we have them take the rest to a meeting point far away from our new base, that is if the autobots don't get here first". The small Decepticon stopped what he was doing and turned to the Decepticon leader "then let us hope that the autobots are delayed as much as possible so we are able to salvage everything usable from this wreck" he said while looking his first creation in the optics. The Decepticon leader turned and left the room saying "if I were them I would be mobilizing everything I could for an attack on this place as soon as possible". "then it is a good job that the autobots are not a match for you" replied Scalpel as he returned to his work his hands moving as fast as possible. Fury walked to the collection of parts and placed the core part with the rest of the collected components that sat waiting in the room. As the Decepticon leader turned to collect more parts he received a com message from another one of his troops arriving in the outer edge of the solar system. "lord fury this is skywarp my team an I are on our way to you as we speak" said the unfamiliar voice. Fury turned his attention to the sky through one of the cracks in the hull as if he were looking at the incoming reinforcements and commed back "well done skywarp you and your team are the first of those I contacted to arrive, I trust you are all ready for what's ahead as it will be a challenge unlike anything you have faced before". A reply came back instantly "my team are ready for whatever you have in mind my lord, we will kill many autobots in your name". "all in good time skywarp, for the moment the autobots are to strong to take on in a head on battle so we must weaken them by taking away the resource they are depending on" commed the Decepticon leader.

The com was silent for a second then Skywarp replied "then why had you request so many if we are not going to attack?". "because skywarp we are creating a new foothold in this system as this one has been compromised by a betrayal and we need a good foothold if we are to win against the autobots and claim the earth for our own" commed Fury. "forgive me my lord but what could this planet have that would be worth such an effort" asked Skywarp. "it holds the key to our future and the restoration of the decepticon race, it is worth more effort than any other battle that has gone before" commed Fury as he continued to stare out into space. "very well my lord we will be with you in four solar hours and my team will swear our loyalty to you when we arrive" replied Skywarp as he ended the com link. The Decepticon leader turned back to his work as he returned to the computer core with plans on how he would use these new troops to begin building their base. The hours passed slowly and Fury found himself focusing on the impending arrival of the troops he sent for instead of the work that was vital. With a small shake of his head the Decepticon leader lowered the final section needed to create a working computer core with the rest of the parts already gathered. He inspected the parts and then imagined them being assembled at their destination deep within the moon Phobos. Fury had chosen it as their new base because the moon was both unexplored and close enough to earth to allow them easy access. The plan was simple, they would use a fissure inside one of the craters and make a base deep inside the captured asteroid. Their new base would be hard to find on any search as the iron deep with in the moon would hinder any search made by both the humans and the Autobots. A light in the upper atmosphere told the Decepticon leader that the first of the Decepticons had he been waiting for had finally arrived, now they could begin.

Far away on earth what looked like a human stood outside a normal sized door one hand raised as if to knock but unmoving. A small gust of wind blew simulated blond hair into the bright blue eyes of the Avatar and for the first time since he had gotten there he moved to brush the hair from his field of vision. Al's Avatar looked more like his original body now as the eyes seemed far more human than the menacing red he had as a Decepticon. He had come here to talk to someone about what had happened but it was hard for him as he though that the person he had come to speak with would not want to see him. A few voices came from inside and before he could react the door which he had been standing in-front swung open as two humans and two Avatars came strolling out. "woohh" said Miles as he almost ran into Al's avatar which was standing right in his path like a statue. "what is it?" asked Mikaela who was not looking at where she was going but instead had been facing the blond guy the new Autobot knew as Ben. "it's, it's" said Miles a little confused as he tried to place the face he was looking into, "hey it's al, man what are you doing here" he finally said. Mikaela put her face in her hand at the comment as she said "miles did the twins give you a stash or something sam told you about this when al got here". Miles looked vacant for a second as the others waited for him to catch up with the situation. Finally his mouth took on the shape of an "O" as a similar sound issued from him.

"yeh your an autobot now" said Miles as he finally got to the same page as the rest of them. Autobot the word sent a small pulse through the spark of the small bot and he felt a little better about himself. "yeh cause your eyes are blue and not red like one of those psycho decepticons, I mean could they get any-more evil looking with the red eyes and and the sharp metal spikes and the whole kill everything that isn't decepticon" and with Miles statement the feeling vanished. Al was about to turn and run when he heard "oww, what was that for" from Miles who was holding his head in pain. Mikaela had her hand raised ready to deliver another blow as she said "does your mouth have an off switch because if it does this would be the perfect time to use it". "what?" asked Miles confused by her actions. "we're leaving we have a long way to go don't we miles" said Mikaela as she grabbed the confused teen by the shirt and dragged him off. "we don't have that far to go and we have my car" said Miles as he tried to wrestle free. "yeh but it's going to take a long time for you with two broken legs" said the angry Mikaela through her teeth. Both Sam and Bee watched the display as Sam's former girlfriend dragged the clueless blond away. "sorry about miles he's sort of out of this world most of the time" said Sam as he extended a hand towards the blond Avatar of the new Autobot. "it's ok, I deserve worse" said Al as he could not bring him self to look the dark haired Avatar in the simulated eyes. "that was your old life, in this one you have a clean slate given to you by zack" said the Blond standing behind Sam. For the first time the new Autobot looked at them as he said "you shouldn't be so quick to forgive me, I was one of those that attacked you when you went to the lake that day".

The Ben Avatar grinned then said "you couldn't have hurt me if you'd tried" as the Avatar flickered and became translucent for a few seconds. Al fell silent as he pointed at Bumblebee's Avatar his face one of shock. "it's bumblebee he's my bonded and before you say anything the day when you attacked us I was an autobot to so you have nothing to apologize for really as none of you could have hurt us" explained Sam his face a little sheepish. Finally the new Autobot managed to find his voice "so you guys were and we". The pieces fell into place and Al did something unexpected, he started laughing. "you mean you guys could have kicked our buts and wiped the floor with us" he said the laughter stopping suddenly as he continued "you guys could have wiped the floor with us, but you didn't and you wouldn't". The young Prime just shook his head in answer as he smiled gently at the small bots Avatar. "I guess you came here to talk so why don't you bring you alt inside out of the sun so we can discus a few things" said Sam as he gestured to the new Autobot to enter the quarters he shared with Bee. A few minutes later they were all inside and sitting round a human sized table that had been added to the quarters. "so what did you want to talk about first?" asked Sam as he leaned back in a chair next to Bumblebee. "first I wanted to say I was sorry for the way I acted, though that hardly makes up for what I did to you and everyone else" said Al. "second I needed to talk to someone about what it's like to suddenly wake up a huge metal robot that transforms into a car" he continued. Both Sam and Bee shared a glance before the young Prime said "then you better get comfortable as this will take a while".

The conversation started slowly with questions like "how did it happen to you and how did everyone react to it" but soon things started to turn towards the do you think you still the guy you were". The questions got harder and Sam found that his answers were less defined and more a general description of how he felt about what had happened to him and the way he had reacted towards things. Though not clean and precise the things the young Prime said seemed to work for the small bot and after a while Al started to give a little more of how he felt about what had happened to him. Sam learned that unlike him Al had been offered the transformation with promises of how it would make his life better while giving him all that he wanted. But in facing what had happened to Zack Al had found out that the promises were hollow and meaningless. Worse still the new Autobot felt that he had lost a lot with his choice and he felt that he could never get any of it back. "I can't just walk down a street any more not unless I'm using my avatar that is" said Al as he looked down at his simulated hands. "you can here" replied Bumblebee, "yeh but it still feels different somehow" said the small bot. "it takes time" said Sam as he reached out and grabbed hold of the simulated hands of Al's Avatar. "there are still days where I find myself looking back at what's happened and how I've changed but then I remember that I've gained a lot to" said the Young Prime as he tried to comfort the small bot. "you have bumblebee and your friends, I'm alone here" said Al as his face took on a look of sadness. Now Bee reached out and added a hand to Sam's as he said "it's true you've lost a lot but you have a chance to move on, there are people and autobots here that you can call friends myself and sam included". "most of the bots round here don't like me that much" said the small bot, "really is that why ratchets been smiling so much" commented Sam as he grinned. "well he's different, ratchets nice so long as you know how to duck" said Al the corners of his mouth turning up slightly.

"he really likes you" said Sam his tone more serious now "he wouldn't have asked permission to train you a a medic otherwise". "you know?" said Al a little shocked, "I'm a prime, so that means I'm one of the leaders here most things get reported to me through official channels and the rest gets to me through gossip as it's the number one source of entertainment round here" said the young Prime. The small bot looked away as the statement while Sam carried on "I spoke with optimus and we agreed that you should be given the opportunity to find a new role with your second chance, besides after what happened with the twins you already proved that you have a talent for the work". "you mean it?" asked Al "yeh you start you training tomorrow but be warned ratchet isn't an easy task master" replied the young Prime. Again some happiness returned to the small bot and his Avatar got to it's feet "I should go I need to talk to apache about the whole trying to stab him in the spark chamber thing" said Al. "that might be difficult right now" said Bee, "yeh he working with optimus and ironhide on a way to get to the decepticon ship so we can stop them from doing this to anyone else" added Sam. The new Autobot nodded slightly before he said "then I guess I'll head back to ratchet and the medbay so I can get ready for tomorrow". "you could do that" said Bumblebee, "or you could get one last day of freedom before he buries you under a mountain of work" added Sam as he gestured to the open road outside. "you mean I can race round here?" asked Al his face betraying a deep longing to open up his engine. "sure so long as you don't expect to beat either of us" said Sam with a grin.

For the moment the war has hit a lull with each side making plans ready for their next encounter but neither side knows what is waiting for them as a new chapter in the history of earth and cybertron is about to open, one that begins with the sprouting of a small seed. A seed that has grown metal leaves on the spot where Zack left this plane for the well of allsparks.

THE END

FOR NOW

until the next part of story reveals it's self to me this is unknown69 singing out


End file.
